Un mundo donde estés presente
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke miraron con creciente incredulidad a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha; a Hana, Hiashi e Hizashi Hyuga; y a Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze de unos diecisiete años…por increíble que pareciera de un modo u otro habían viajado al pasado./ NARUHINA, SASUSAKU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jadearon una vez más. Los ojos rojos de Naruto se estrecharon, en su mano derecha comenzó a formarse el Rasengan, tenía varios huesos rotos al igual que varios cortes y el chakra muy agotado, sin contar con que estaba utilizando de forma indiscriminada el chakra del Kyūbi en el modo sennin y eso le podía costar la vida, pero al parecer eso poco le importaba. Solo miraba con algo de rabia y desolación al que alguna vez considero su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Sasuke tenía el Mangekyō Sharingan activado, y en su mano izquierda comenzaba a formarse el Chidori, ahora con los ojos de Itachi había alcanzado la perfección en su Dōjutsu, aunque no estaba ileso, la batalla contra Naruto también le había dejado varios huesos rotos y el chakra ligeramente agotado, dado el hecho de que él no había peleado en la guerra ninja, como Naruto si había hecho.

Pero su resolución de destruir Konoha estaba más firme que nunca, nada le haría cambiar de decisión, ni el rubio al que alguna consideró un hermano, ni la chica de cabello rosa que los veía a lo lejos con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se encargaba de curar con chakra curativo a la heredera del clan Hyuga, misma que había recibido un ataque dirigido a Naruto, tenía que admitir que antes de abandonar Konoha había llegado a apreciarla como a una amiga y quizá algo mas, pero ya no, eso se había acabado. Ahora solo vivía para vengar a su clan.

Y por eso Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno deberían morir ese día, porque eran los únicos a los que alguna vez quiso, y eran los únicos que se interponían en su venganza.

Peleaban en el medio de la nada, y al mismo tiempo en medio del lugar más importante, donde cientos de ninjas habían dejado sus vidas allí para que Madara no destruyera el mundo ninja al capturar al resto de los bijus.

—Esto es el fin, Sasuke —dijo Naruto con seriedad. —No me dejas otra opción, para que el mundo ninja tenga paz, tú debes morir.

El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia y crueldad.

—Curioso, pienso lo mismo, para que yo pueda cumplir mi venganza y destruir Konoha tú debes morir.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con dolor, su mirada paseó por los cadáveres de Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Bee y otros tantos ninjas que Sasuke había asesinado ante sus ojos antes de que comenzaran su pelea. Eso definitivamente no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Nunca.

Los dos se miraron una última vez y al mismo tiempo se lanzaron sobre el otro, para acabar de una buena vez, todo. Sakura y Hinata gritaron, levantándose e ignorando las heridas que Sasuke había causado en ambas, con dificultad llegaron hasta donde los dos chicos estaban a punto de matarse y al mismo tiempo que Hinata activo su Byakugan, Sakura utilizó una de las técnicas de los Senju que su maestra le había enseñado.

La combinación del Sharingan de Sasuke, el Byakugan de Hinata, el (sorprendentemente) Rin'negan de Naruto que logró activar al ser un Uzumaki cuando vio a Kakashi morir, los envolvió en una fuerte luz. Sakura cerró los ojos mientras sentía como ella al igual que los otros tres estaban siendo arrastrados por esa explosión de poder de los tres Dōjutsu, el chakra dorado que emanaba de sus manos se mezcló con esa luz, y mientras eran arrastrados a quien sabe dónde, solo deseo por un momento, alejarse de ahí. Demostrarle a Sasuke que no tenía que destruir el lugar donde había nacido. Deseó que por un instante, todo fuera diferente. Que no estuvieran en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja.

_El deseo de tu corazón._

Eso era lo que su maestra le había dicho cuando le enseño el jutsu de los Senju. Ni Hinata, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni ella, ni nadie, ninguno merecía la situación en la que estaban. Ellos tres habían crecido prácticamente sin padres, ella los había perdido cuando tenía catorce. Si tuvieran una oportunidad, solo una de cambiar la historia. Donde Sasuke se diera cuenta de que la venganza no lo era todo, donde Naruto pudiera conocer a sus padres y ser feliz.

Un mundo donde ellos estuvieran presentes. Donde no hubiera guerra, un deseo convertido en realidad. Donde hubiera una alternativa más que el matarse los unos a otros.

Y entonces mientras gritaban, la luz se extinguió y ellos desaparecieron.

— ¡SAKURA! ¡NARUTO! ¡HINATA! —gritó Tsunade incrédula.

No le interesaba lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, después de todo por él y su clan todos estaban en esa situación, en medio de la guerra donde con sangre se había pagado el precio de la venganza del maldito clan Uchiha.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, la que consideraba una hija, el héroe y la chica Hyuga habían desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

¿Dónde….estaban?

.

~o~

.

PUM.

Los aldeanos de Konoha alzaron las cejas al escuchar la tercera explosión en lo que iba del día, y eso que apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Seguramente tenía que ver otra vez con ellos, todos los días era lo mismo así que ya estaban acostumbrados, simplemente sacudieron sus cabezas y volvieron a sus labores cotidianas.

En Ichiraku ramen, Teuchi sonrió mientras preparaba el ramen a la imponente rubia que se lo había pedido.

—Otra vez esos mocosos —murmuró con resignación.

—Kushina siempre ha sido así, Tsunade-sama —dijo el hombre con diversión, poniendo el bol de ramen delante de la sannin. —Además creo que dijo que quería probar su nueva técnica con Fugaku.

Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Tsunade.

— ¿Qué no era hoy la cita de Mikoto y Fugaku?

Teuchi asintió tranquilamente.

—Por eso eligió este día.

La rubia le miró con mas gotas en la cabeza, como se notaba que a Kushina le encantaba hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Fugaku, en ninguna de las citas que tenia con Mikoto podían estar en paz sin que la pelirroja interviniera. Y ni siquiera el hecho de que Fugaku había pedido a Minato que controlara un poco más a su novia había servido de mucho.

—Vaya, Kushina si que no pierde tiempo —dijo Jiraiya sentándose al lado de su amiga y pidiendo ramen.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar Fugaku-baka `ttebane!

Voltearon con los fideos en la boca, justo para ver como Fugaku pasaba corriendo por su lado, y tras él, Kushina persiguiéndole, rodeada de un aura que prometía verdadero dolor. Tras ellos dos venían, Minato, Hana, Mikoto, Hiashi y Hizashi tratando de que la pelirroja no matara al Uchiha.

— ¡Kushina, no te atrevas a tocar a Fugaku! —Chilló Mikoto — ¡No es justo que me dejes sin novio!

— ¡No te metas en problemas, Kushina! —le gritó Hana, suspirando con resignación.

Minato solo corría, la verdad estaba seguro que su novia atraparía a su amigo y le daría la paliza de su vida, como siempre. Además ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, Kushina nunca mataba a Fugaku, lo máximo que hacía era romperle unos cuantos huesos. Hiashi solo bufaba, mientras que Hizashi se lo pasaba en grande viendo como su amiga iba tras Fugaku.

Los sannin se quedaron mirando un rato mas la escena, el rastro de humo que habían dejado tras su carrera estaba desapareciendo. Al minuto siguiente se miraron y volvieron a su comida, en unos minutos traerían a Fugaku para que la sannin lo curara.

Eso era rutina ya.

La pelirroja gruñó levemente, sus ojos normalmente morados ya estan cambiando a rojos con las pupilas alargadas, mientras oía como el Kyūbi se quejaba de que no le dejaba dormir en paz, se limitó a ignorarlo. Tenía que alcanzar a ese amargado y cobrarse lo que le hizo. Eso no se quedaría así.

Claro que no, como que era Kushina Uzumaki. ¡La habanera sangrienta! Una de las mejores ninjas de Konoha con tan solo diecisiete años, definitivamente ese amargado de Fugaku-baka no le iba a ganar.

— ¡Deja de joder, Uzumaki! —gritó Fugaku acelerando la carrera, ya estaban casi en las puertas de Konoha, y los ninjas que la vigilaban los miraron con sonrisas divertidas y sin preocupación. No intervinieron, nadie que valorara su vida un poco osaría meterse en el camino de la pelirroja.

Kushina bufó y con una sonrisa maliciosa se tiró sobre el Uchiha, los dos perdiéndose en una nube de humo, polvo y golpes. Los otros se detuvieron a tiempo para quedarse parados y escuchar con una gota resbalando por sus nucas, los gritos de Kushina y las maldiciones y quejidos de Fugaku.

Y entonces, a las afueras de las puertas de Konoha, algo explotó.

Kushina dejo de golpear a Fugaku y levantó la mirada sorprendida, para enfocarla al lugar, a unos metros de ella y los demás, donde había sido la explosión. Una espesa nube de humo obstruía la visión. Nadie dio importancia al hecho de que la pelirroja tenía un pie sobre la espalda del Uchiha, mientras le cogía de los brazos y tiraba de ellos hacia atrás, ni siquiera Fugaku tomó importancia de ese hecho, con el rostro lleno de moretones y raspones miró hacia ese lugar con el Sharingan activado.

Minato había sacado un kunai, mientras se preparaba, los ninjas que cuidaban las puertas estaban avisando a los ANBUS, tenían que avisar al Hokage en caso de que fuera un ataque contra Konoha. Mikoto activó su Sharingan.

— ¡Byakugan! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Hiashi, Hizashi y Hana.

Kushina ladeó la cabeza, sin soltar en ningún momento a Fugaku, sus ojos que ya habían estado regresando a la normalidad volvieron a ponerse rojos. — ¿Qué ven? —preguntó a los tres Hyuga.

Hana le miró con confusión.

—Hay cuatro chicos ahí. Desmayados. —contestó.

—Puede ser una trampa —dijo Minato seriamente.

Los demás asintieron, en pocos minutos, seguro se le unirían los ANBUS. Esperaron pacientemente, cuando al fin el polvo y humo se dispersaron pudieron ver a cuatro muchachos en el suelo, dos mujeres y dos hombres. Las chicas estaban vestidas con trajes ninjas, con chalecos antibalas, como si estuvieran en medio de la guerra…una tenía el cabello rosa y la otra el cabello negro azulado, no debían pasar de los dieciséis años. Los chicos a sus lados debían tener la misma edad. Uno era rubio y el otro pelinegro.

Lo que tenían en común los cuatro era que estaban hechos, un desastre.

¿Acaso habían sido atacados? ¿Era una trampa?

—Miren sus bandanas —susurró Mikoto. —"Armada Shinobi" —leyó. Y fruncieron el ceño al ver que el rubio tenía una bandana de Konoha, pero…nunca antes le habían visto.

¿Qué rayos sucedía?

Entonces comenzaron a moverse entre gemidos de dolor, se tensaron al instante mientras esperaban el ataque o lo que fuera que tenía que suceder. Los cuatro abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se levantaron también sorprendidos y alertas, incluso Sasuke, estaban tan confundidos que se habían olvidado que minutos antes habían estado en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se toparon con los de Minato y entonces retrocedió, sin creérselo. Era imposible.

— ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —inquirió Kushina bruscamente, dejando por fin de sujetar los brazos del Uchiha, pero sin dejar de pisar su espalda, de hecho se irguió un poco más para verlos, haciendo que Fugaku se hundiera bajo su peso. El Uchiha tenía una vena hinchada en la frente, Kushina estaba caminando sobre él — ¿Qué no han escuchado? —inquirió furiosa, pisando en la cabeza a Fugaku antes de volver al suelo.

Mikoto le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amiga, antes de ir en auxilio de su novio.

—Fugaku ¿Estás bien?

—Hmp —"dijo" el Uchiha antes de levantarse.

Sasuke miró con el Sharingan activado, furioso. Eso era demasiado. Jugar así….con sus padres.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto? —Gritó cogiendo a Naruto de las solapas y señalando en dirección a donde estaban los otros — ¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Esto es demasiado!

— ¡Cierra la boca, dattebayo! —Le gritó Naruto tan enojado y furioso como él, sus ojos se dirigían de Minato a Kushina — ¡No se qué está pasando!

Sakura apretó los puños, estaba casi segura de que ese chico rubio no era otro que Yondaime Hokage, pero más joven, pero….se suponía que había muerto dieciséis años atrás el día que protegió a Konoha del Kyūbi y lo selló en Naruto. Hinata estaba tan confundida como los demás, lo que veían detrás de esos ninjas de Konoha (por lo menos por la bandana que llevaban) era su aldea, pero estaba intacta, y era algo imposible, el ataque de Pein había dejado a la aldea destrozada, y apenas se habían estado recuperando cuando fueron a la guerra.

Y pensando en la guerra…. ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡Los que exigimos una explicación aquí, somos nosotros `ttebane! —Chilló la Uzumaki, harta de ver a esos dos chicos pelear —si son enemigos de Konoha, de aquí no pasan. ¡Como que me llamo Kushina Uzumaki!

Ellos parpadearon.

—Uzumaki —repitieron. ¿Era familiar de Naruto?

Sakura dio un paso al frente. En ese momento no importaba que Sasuke fuera su enemigo, lo que importaba era donde estaban, era obvio que era Konoha y no estaban en genjutsu. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Naruto y Sasuke daban miradas llenas de resentimiento y anhelo al mismo tiempo a esas personas que no conocían?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Dijo Fugaku fríamente a Sasuke al ver el Sharingan —el Sharingan es el Dōjutsu único de los Uchihas. No mereces llevarlo.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—En eso tienes razón, nadie que no sea un Uchiha merece llevar el Sharingan…. ¿Quién eres tú? Yo soy el único Uchiha vivo. —era una ilusión, era….cualquier cosa, pero menos lo que se imaginaba. ¡El no podía ser su padre! Todo su clan estaba muerto.

Mikoto le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

—No digas tonterías, el clan Uchiha junto al Hyuga, es uno de los más poderosos del mundo ninja y de Konoha. ¿Cómo vas a ser el único? De hecho nunca te he visto aquí.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —interrumpió Sakura, antes de que los demás metieran la pata mas. — ¿Quién es el Hokage?

Kushina frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que quien es el Hokage? Todos saben quién es el Hokage `ttebane.

—Sarutobi Hiruzen —dijo Minato tranquilamente, aún inspeccionándolos —soy Minato Namikaze.

—Kushina Uzumaki —dijo la pelirroja de mala gana, al ver que su novio se presentaba.

—Hana Hyuga —dijo la ojiperla sonriéndoles, pero también manteniéndose recelosa—ellos son Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga —señaló a los chicos que estaban a cada lado de ella, era obvio que no se presentarían.

—Mikoto Uchiha y él es Fugaku Uchiha —señaló a su novio la pelinegra —Ahora es su turno.

Hinata miró a la que decía ser su madre sin entender. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía ocho años. Era imposible, y además ellos se veían como de su edad. Naruto y Sasuke estaban sin habla.

Y justo entonces detrás de ellos, aparecieron varios ANBUS, flanqueando al Hokage, mucho más joven de lo que ellos recordaban, y a al lado de él, los tres legendarios sannin.

Sakura intercambió miradas con Hinata, ya que parecía que ni Naruto ni Sasuke reaccionarían. Oh, al parecer….no era una ilusión.

Miraron con creciente incredulidad a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha; a Hana, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga, y a Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze de unos diecisiete años…por increíble que pareciera de un modo u otro habían viajado al pasado.

Oh, oh….estaban en problemas.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuevo fic, últimamente es lo único que puedo hacer u.u, de verdad no pude avanzar mucho en Mi Dulce Castigo, perdónenme. Simplemente mi mente está en blanco y por más que quiero no puedo hacer nada decente. <strong>_

_**Ayer vi la película de Naruto: La Torre Perdida, cuando viaja al pasado y conoce a su padre, y entonces se me ocurrió este fic, claro que aquí hice que viajaran Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura. Eh, no me maten por la muerte de Kakashi, solucionare eso como sea. ^^, Claro si es que el fic tiene aceptación. Y espero que sí, de verdad gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dan en los demás fic que tengo.**_

_**Si habrá NaruHina y algo de SasuSaku, MinaKushi, y otras parejas más. Aquí ellos han viajado dos años antes de estalle la tercera guerra ninja, así que los o las que son fans de Obito (como yo) lo verán.**_

_**Y no se preocupen, no dejare abandonado ninguno de mis fics, como sea los actualizare todos, solo ténganme paciencia unos días, hasta que me vuelva la inspiración.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	2. Aunque no lo entiendas

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aunque no lo entiendas<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura supo al instante que estaban en serios problemas, si realmente estaban en el pasado era muy peligroso, podrían cambiar su futuro….aunque viendo las cosas como estaban no tenían nada que añorar del infierno que les esperaba al volver a la cuarta guerra ninja. Si estaban en el pasado, a pesar de lo riesgoso que podía ser podrían cambiarlo y de esa forma reconstruir el futuro.

— ¿Quién son y cuáles son sus intenciones en Konoha? —dijo el Hokage con tranquilidad, fumando de su pipa como siempre.

Ninguno contestó.

Las mentes de Naruto y Sasuke eran una revolución, porque fuera una ilusión, o un viaje en el tiempo o lo que fuere, estaban viendo a sus padres después de mucho tiempo, especialmente para el rubio que solo los había conocido a través de sus memorias cuando estuvo en graves problemas para controlar el Kyūbi.

— ¿Es que no han escuchado, niñatos? —reclamó Tsunade frunciendo el ceño, mientras les miraba con recelo.

Dio un paso delante de forma inconsciente, les sacaría la verdad incluso aunque fuera a golpes, pero cuando se movió Jiraiya y Orochimaru lo hicieron con ella, como siempre. Contuvo las ganas de bufar, esos dos siempre estaban protegiéndola, como si fuera de porcelana. ¡También formaba parte de los sannin! ¡No era débil!

—No intervengan —ordenó el Hokage.

—Pero, sensei…—comenzó la rubia protestando.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —interrumpió la pelirosa rápidamente, si dejaba que su maestra siguiera hablando se meterían en más problemas, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no confiaba en nadie y de ser posible en ese mismo momento ya estuviera atacándoles para sacarles la verdad. Se le hacía raro verla ahí, más joven de lo que recordaba, porque incluso aunque usara ese jutsu de juventud era fácil darse cuenta de que en ese tiempo era realmente joven y en su frente llevaba la bandana de Konoha, seguramente aún no había desarrollado su jutsu de regeneración.

Tenía entendido que no lo haría hasta la muerte de Dan, después de la tercera guerra ninja.

—Viejo, Tsunade-sensei tiene razón —exclamó Kushina interviniendo, sus ojos aún seguían rojos — ¡No podemos confiar en ellos!

La voz de su madre, hizo que Naruto volviera a la realidad.

— ¡Nosotros jamás atacaríamos Konoha, dattebayo! —chilló indignado.

— ¡Nadie ha dicho que hables, `ttebane!

Hinata miró de uno a otra parpadeando confusa, eran tan…._parecidos. _No solo por el apellido que por alguna extraña razón compartían, si no por las energías que parecían irradiar, aquella energía cálida e hiperactiva, además del brillo de la mirada, aunque claro la azul de Naruto estaba siendo nublada por el dolor de las perdidas en la guerra.

—Kushina, cálmate —pidió Minato suavemente.

— ¡No me calmo! —chilló cruzando de brazos y inflando las mejillas en gesto de fastidio. Ignorando momentáneamente a los intrusos, Tsunade sonrió a su discípula preferida antes de volver a fulminar a esos desconocidos.

—Por una vez en la vida hazle caso a Minato, Uzumaki —bufó Fugaku con altanareria.

— ¿Y a ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro, Fugaku-baka? —le acusó la pelirroja, avanzado para darle una patada, que ya por la experiencia el Uchiha esquivó mientras le daba una mirada de superioridad.

— ¡Basta! —dijo el Hokage, callándolos a todos y mirando fijamente a los desconocidos, sus ojos se concentraron en el parecido de aquel rubio con Minato, en el parecido de aquella chica de ojos perlas característicos de los Hyuga con Hana, en el Dōjutsu del pelinegro y finalmente en la pelirosa, ella no tenía nada en común con los chicos.

Pero había algo, el dolor reflejado en la mirada de los tres primeros era explicito, al igual que el odio y deseo de sangre en los ojos rojos del pelinegro.

—Sakura Haruno —dijo — ¿De donde son? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones aquí?

La pelirosa suspiró, no tenia caso mentir. Después de todo, no es como si tuvieran grandes pistas de lo que debían hacer y en todo caso les sacarían la verdad más temprano que tarde, porque si no le fallaba la memoria estaban en la época de oro de Konoha. En ese tiempo los ninjas más habilidosos, temidos, respetados y poderosos del mundo Shinobi se encontraban en la aldea.

Los sannin legendarios.

El rayo amarillo de Konoha, futuro Yondaime Hokage.

—Primero una cosa… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —miró a Minato.

—Diecisiete —contestó el joven sorprendido.

—Bien, me llamo Sakura Haruno como ya dije, soy chunin y medic-nin de Konoha, alumna de Godaime Hokage…. —todos ensancharon los ojos ante esa información… ¿Godaime Hokage? Pero si apenas estaban en Sandaime —y junto a ellos —señaló a Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke — venimos de aproximadamente veinte años en el futuro, justo en medio de la cuarta gran guerra ninja. —murmuró después de sacar cuentas al saber la edad del Yondaime.

Un silencio furibundo e incrédulo siguió a sus palabras.

.

~o~

.

— ¡¿Por qué tenemos que esperar `ttebane? —Gritó Kushina dando un golpe al árbol más cercano a ella, que se estremeció ante su impacto y furia — ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero saber quiénes son!

Los demás rodaron los ojos. Kushina siempre era tan alterada y brusca. Ignorándola, excepto claro Minato, desviaron la mirada a la torre del Hokage donde en ese momento estaban hablando esos cuatro chicos con el Sandaime. En cuanto anunciaron que venían del futuro el Hokage se los llevó.

¿Acaso decían la verdad?

Sonaba…ridículo solo en pensarlo. Pero…sus ojos, el dolor en los ojos de aquellos chicos era notorio, no creían que mintieran en el hecho de que estaban en una guerra…pero ¿La cuarta gran guerra? Ni siquiera tenían la tercera guerra, gracias a Dios.

— ¿Creen que es verdad lo que dicen? —preguntó Hana ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. No sabía porque, pero en cuanto vio a aquella chica de cabello azul y ojos perlas, tan parecida a ella sintió algo extraño, algo que no había sentido nunca, un sentimiento de protección y ternura se instaló en su pecho cuando la vio a los ojos, quería borrar la tristeza y dolor que se veían en ellos, abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Mikoto suspiró.

—Suena….ridículo —dijo contrariada —pero…no hay otra explicación. ¿Vieron sus ojos? El chico de cabello negro tenía el Sharingan, pero en un nivel que no había visto nunca, y la chica de cabello azul tiene el Byakugan.

Si, en eso tenía razón. Mucha razón.

En realidad la Uchiha estaba contrariada mas por las palabras que recordaba dijo ese chico, el hecho de que él era el único Uchiha, ¿Qué había pasado? Su clan no solo era poderoso y temido si no también uno de los más grandes que existían. Era ridículo que se hubiera extinguido, incluso aunque estuvieran en una guerra, era imposible. Y esos ojos, esos oscuros ojos llenos de odio y resentimiento. Nunca había visto una mirada tan fría y despiadada, ni siquiera en sus enemigos. Ese chico que le inspiraba un sentimiento de protección grande tenía el alma vacía y rota. ¿Qué había sucedido?

—Sandaime nos dirá que pasa, seguro —comentó Fugaku tranquilamente.

—Tiene que explicarnos —concordó Hiashi —dos de esos chicos forman parte de nuestros clanes.

—Claro, a sus majestades les gusta estar informados de todo —se burló Hizashi.

Los dos primeros le fruncieron el ceño.

—Tienes razón, Hiza-chan `ttebane —dijo Kushina interrumpiendo lo que sea que fuere a decir el Uchiha —de algo sirve que estos amargados sean nuestros amigos.

Fugaku y Hiashi miraron con una vena hinchada en la frente a la pelirroja, pero no dijeron nada, no tenían ganas de dar otro paseíto por Konoha corriendo con la Uzumaki detrás de ellos, en especial porque se notaba que estaba nerviosa y frustrada y buscaría cualquier excusa para desquitarse con ellos, como siempre. Qué suerte tenia Hizashi, al ser el amigo de Kushina, ella nunca le hacía nada. A los únicos a los que correteaba eran a ellos.

— ¿Y no dices nada, Minato? —Dijo Mikoto — ¿Qué piensas sobre esos chicos?

El rubio que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, se encogió de hombros. Estaba pensativo, lo que era algo normal después de lo que acababan de saber, le inquietaba mucho el chico rubio, no sabía porque, pero sentía que lo conocía, como si lo hubiera visto en algún otro lugar. Algo extraño, dado que según lo que ellos decían venían del futuro.

—La verdad no se qué pensar —musitó intranquilo.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que no tienes ninguna teoría, genio —dijo Fugaku con las cejas arqueadas.

Minato le ignoró.

— ¿De qué tanto hablaran? —cuestionó la Uzumaki frustrada.

—Quien sabe —dijo Fugaku sin interés.

Kushina gruñó, estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios, así que para desquitarse un poco decidió que era hora de volver a su rutina favorita del día: o sea molestar a Fugaku y Hiashi. Se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el Kyūbi se reía ante la cara que habían puesto los genios malhumorados al darse cuenta de lo que les esperaba.

Oh, eso iba a ser algo divertido.

.

~o~

.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

Apenas y podía creer lo que pasaba. Hinata a su lado, se removió con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes al ver a esa joven de cabello azul de estatura bajita que estaba junto a los dos gemelos.

—Mamá —oyó que decía en un susurro anhelante.

Él por su parte dirigió sus ojos azules al lugar donde estaba la chica de cabello rojo que perseguía a dos chicos mientras uno de los gemelos Hyuga se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa ante el espectáculo. Su madre sí que era de temer. Mientras que su padre estaba cruzado de brazos y suspirando con resignación.

—Entonces no tienen idea de cómo llegaron aquí —dijo el Hokage interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto.

El rubio se volvió a mirar al tercero, apenas y podía creer que realmente estaban en el pasado, no se acostumbraba a verlo, era algo increíble. Él y los demás se encontraban en el despacho, Sasuke no había dicho nada aún, ni protestado cuando tuvieron que decir todo de ellos para que el hombre les creyera. Afortunadamente habían logrado que los sannin no escucharan nada ya que no confiaban en Orochimaru, en su tiempo era un enemigo de Konoha.

—No, Hokage-sama —dijo Sakura con la mirada gacha.

La pelirosa estaba sentada al frente del Hokage, Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la puerta con la mirada perdida, Naruto y Hinata estaban al lado de la ventana mirando todo lo que hacían sus padres y sus amigos. Era extraño verlos tan jóvenes, riendo como cualquier persona normal….vivos.

Pero no solo era extraño, también era dificil y doloroso.

Estaban acostumbrados a esa ausencia y de la nada verlos jóvenes y con vida era un golpe grandísimo, si no Sasuke no estuviera de esa forma, incluso pareciera que había olvidado que quería destruir Konoha y eso que tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

Sandaime suspiró, eso sí que era dificil. Esos cuatro chicos del futuro… ¿Qué iba hacer con ellos? Le habían dicho quienes eran, su rango, todo lo que lo que necesitaba saber para creerles…el problema era que no podía enviarlos a su tiempo a menos que supiera cómo habían llegado allí. Y tenían que actuar rápido o cambiarían toda la historia, lo que a juzgar por la mirada desolada de los cuatro no sería nada malo para ellos.

Pero no, no podían cambiar el pasado, correrían demasiados riesgos.

—Konoha está igual a como estaba antes de que Pein la destruyera `ttebayo —dijo Naruto con añoranza.

— ¿Qué Konoha qué? —casi gritó el Hokage, mientras la pipa se le caía de las manos y chocaba contra el suelo, resonando con fuerza en medio de aquel silencio.

Naruto se había tapado la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Destruida —repitió Sarutobi incrédulo. Comenzaba a pensar que no sería mala idea cambiar algo, pero del futuro.

—Hokage-sama —llamó la Kunoichi de cabello rosa en un suspiro —Se que sería riesgoso, pero…—miró a Sasuke, después a Naruto y por último a Hinata — ¿No podríamos cambiar la historia aunque sea un poco?

—No —dijo con firmeza el hombre —demasiado peligroso.

—Demasiado peligroso —repitió Sasuke con frialdad, era la primera vez que hablaba, sus ojos rojos producto del Sharingan que no podía desactivar miraban con ira al tercero —usted no tiene ni idea del infierno que es el futuro. ¡No tiene idea!

—Un infierno que tú has escogido seguir e incrementar, Sasuke-kun —murmuró Sakura con frialdad. Lo amaba, si, y no podía matarlo. Y si, quería que él olvidara la venganza y volviera a ser el mismo de antes, incluso después de lo que había hecho, pero no podía olvidar los rostros de sus amigos cuando Sasuke los mató ante sus ojos.

Nunca lo olvidaría, y mucho menos el rostro de Kakashi-sensei cuando cayó muerto al suelo, y la risa sádica de Sasuke resonar en su mente.

_Devuélveme a Itachi, devuélveme a mi madre…y a mi padre…. ¡Y a todo mi clan! ¡Tráelos de vuelta! ¡Y entonces podremos hablar!_

Las palabras que Sasuke había dicho el día que intento matarla, irónico, ahora podían cumplir con lo que él exigía, y tal vez lograrían tener una conversación en la que él no intentara matarlos.

—Todos estan vivos —dijo Naruto lentamente —mi madre, mi padre. Los suyos… nuestro futuro es un asco, sería fantástico tener una oportunidad de cambiar todo, dattebayo. Pero Sasuke… ¿No que querías destruir Konoha?

—Mis padres, mi clan. Estan vivos —contestó el Uchiha menor con frialdad.

— ¿Tus padres, Naruto? —Dijo Sakura sorprendida — ¿Acaso…?

—Sí, se quienes son, Sakura-chan —miró a la ventana y rió.

Curiosos se acercaron para ver qué pasaba, el Hokage no se sorprendió al ver que miraba en dirección de Minato y Kushina, solo con verlo era obvio que era una copia del Namikaze, pero más parecido en carácter a la pelirroja, aunque no entendía porque llevaba el apellido de Kushina.

Lo que vieron les sorprendió, Sasuke quedo absorto viendo los rostros jóvenes de sus padres, tan diferentes a lo recordaba en su niñez, su madre siempre había sido dulce y tranquila, algo enojona pero siempre demasiado caprichosa; su padre en cambio fue duro y frio, serio y casi nunca sonreía. Lo que veía ahí era completamente diferente a lo que suponía que debía ser, su madre reía mientras daba saltos y gritaba quien sabe que, su padre estaba siendo perseguido por esa pelirroja escandalosa, pero se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo, también sonreía.

Era extraño, sus padres nunca se comportaron así.

Naruto sabía que su madre y la madre de Sasuke eran amigas, pero no imagino que fueran tan cercanas, su padre como esperaba se mantenía riendo mientras veía todo tranquilamente. Para él todo era nuevo, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, lo poco que sabía de sus padres, se lo dijeron ellos mismos. Se veían como cualquier persona normal, sin el peso del deber hacia la aldea, ni el dolor de ver que tenían que morir para salvarle.

Hinata entreabrió los labios, sorprendida. Recordaba a su madre perfectamente, como a una mujer fría y cortante, las contantes peleas con su padre, que era mucho más frío y brusco que ella, los dos siempre con los ojos llenos de rabia y furia. Solo una vez había visto a su madre sonreírle con dulzura y con felicidad, y fue el día antes de que muriera, un día después de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Y de su tío Hizashi apenas y recordaba las miradas secas que le daba a su padre, la impotencia y desolación en su mirada, la infelicidad que compartía juntos a sus padres. Y ahora era diferente, tan diferente.

Su tío Hizashi alzó a su madre en brazos mientras le daba vueltas, ella rió felizmente como una niña pequeña, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo con diversión, su padre solo bufó mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro de su gemelo. Cuando su tío la bajó al suelo, los dos gemelos chocaron puños de forma amistosa, aprovechando eso su madre se colgó de los brazos de ambos riendo. Su padre sonreía, al igual que su tío, con camarería, sin resentimientos, los dos sonriendo a su madre.

Felices, sin saber que en el futuro todo eso desaparecería.

Que aquella amistad que todos compartían, se rompería.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Sakura no entendía mucho, después de todo no conocía ninguno de los padres de sus amigos, por lo menos no realmente, apenas los había visto de pasada cuando era niña, pero se dio cuenta por las miradas que daban Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke a ese grupo de chicos que los recibió que todo era tan diferente.

Y viendo ese tomó su decisión. Si había una oportunidad para que todo cambiara, lo tomaría, no por ella, si no por ellos. Porque ya habían sufrido demasiado, porque la vida era demasiado injusta.

Se volvió hacia el Hokage.

—Seria nuestra decisión, el cambiar el pasado….porque aunque usted no lo entienda…necesitamos esta oportunidad.

.

~o~

.

Tsunade bufó.

— ¡Es inconcebible! —dijo furiosa estampando su puño cargado de chakra contra el suelo, causando que se partiera.

Sus dos compañeros de equipo se encogieron de hombros, estaban entrenando para no pensar en que el Hokage les había echado de su oficina ante la petición de esos niños, algo que realmente no les agrado. O sea ¡ellos eran sus alumnos! Tenían que tener preferencia, pero no, su maestro escucho a esos mocosos y los echo.

Algo denigrante.

¡Eran los sannin! La leyenda que dejó la segunda gran guerra ninja.

¿Por qué esos niños no quisieron que escucharan todo?

—Tsk, solo tenemos que calmarnos —dijo Orochimaru con indiferencia, haciendo sellos para utilizar ninjutsu.

—El viejo se paso esta vez —se quejó Jiraiya rascándose la nuca con gesto contrariado —oigan… ¿Creen que realmente vienen del futuro?

—Debe ser —dijo Orochimaru —dos de esos niños tienen Dōjutsu de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga, no hay otra explicación.

— ¡Joder, esos niños me las van a pagar, como que me llamo Tsunade Senju! —Vociferó la rubia —mañana les sacaremos la verdad, incluso aunque sea a golpes.

—Cuenta conmigo —se entusiasmo al instante Jiraiya —así se si al fin aceptaste tener una cita conmigo —añadió en tono morboso, y con una mirada pervertida que hizo que la sannin le mirara como psicópata, antes de estamparle un golpe que le mando volar al cielo.

— ¡Eres insoportable, Jiraiya! —Tronó la rubia con una vena en la frente —me voy con Dan.

Se alejó a paso imperioso, justo cuando se perdió de vista, Jiraiya aterrizó al lado de su amigo. Orochimaru hizo un gesto de desagrado y rodó los ojos —Idiota —dijo.

Solo recibió un gemido de dolor por parte del peliblanco.

.

~o~

.

Kushina frunció el ceño y miró con recelo al rubio a su lado. Bien, no es que fuere una mala persona, bueno tal vez no tan mala, pero eso de que ese chico del futuro tenía que quedarse en su casa hasta que los enviaran a su tiempo no era algo que le agradara. Le gustaba su privacidad, era lo mejor para ella, especialmente porque en su departamento guardaba todos las cosas que le servían para hacer sus bromas.

Pero bueno, en fin.

—Aquí es `ttebane —dijo señalando la puerta de su casa.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, debían ser eso de las siete de la noche, el Hokage se había quedado hablando con esos chicos tanto tiempo, y lo peor es que no les había dicho nada, solo les ordenó darles acogida en sus casas, ella debía quedarse con ese chico que se llamaba Naruto, tan parecido a Minato. Fugaku y Mikoto debían quedarse con Sasuke, el chico frio, Hana, Hiashi y Hizashi se deberían quedar con Hinata y su maestra (ya quería ver la cara que pondría cuando se lo dijeran) con esa niña de pelo rosa.

— ¿Naruto? —Insistió al ver que el miraba el departamento con sorpresa — ¿Pasa algo, `ttebane?

Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento para sacudir la cabeza, sonrió y pasó por la puerta que la pelirroja ya tenía abierta. Aunque ella no lo supiera, ese también era su departamento en el futuro, por lo menos vivía donde vivió su madre.

—Gracias, `ttebayo —dijo alegremente.

El interior de la casa era diferente a lo que recordaba, su madre tampoco era ordenada, pero en vez de estar las figuras de Sasuke y Kakashi (dibujadas por él con torpeza) como estaban en su tiempo llenas de shurikens y kunais, (nunca se había molestado en quitarlos, estaban ahí desde que tenía trece) estaban las figuras de los Fugaku y Hiashi, también llenas de Shurikens y kunais.

Vaya, pensaban igual.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó Kushina con los ojos entrecerrados, sentándose en el sofá delante de la televisión.

—Dieciséis —contestó Naruto, era raro comportarse así, normalmente era más efusivo, pero la presencia de su madre de diecisiete años le cohibía un poco. Algo que nadie había logrado antes. Sakura, Hinata y el mismo Sasuke habían quedado en hablar con el Hokage para contarle poco a poco las cosas hasta que les ayudar a cambiar todo, principalmente porque en cuanto se dio cuenta de que en ese tiempo los consejeros estaban allí junto a Danzou, Sasuke casi había ido en busca de ellos para matarlos.

—Muy bien, mira Naruto —dijo levantándose al instante y acercándose tanto a él, que Naruto retrocedió sonrojado. Su madre era muy bonita, pero también inspiraba gran miedo —estás aquí porque es una orden del Hokage, pero ni creas que me causa placer, yo no te conozco…y a menos que tú y tus amiguitos nos digan la verdad a mí a mis amigos, ni pienses en que te aceptare.

—Yo…—Naruto entrecerró los ojos con dolor —si, lo sé, dattebayo.

La tristeza y desolación en esa mirada azul, tan parecida a la de Minato hizo que Kushina se sintiera mal, normalmente nunca se preocupaba por nadie que no fueran sus amigos, los genios malhumorados contados como tal, aunque la mayor parte de las veces se esforzara en negarlo. Pero al verle a los ojos, sintió algo que nunca había sentido, ni con Minato, era algo diferente, más profundo, era como…._amor maternal_…quería borrar esa tristeza y convertirla en alegría, porque no le gustaba ver esos ojos tan bonitos tristes.

Vaya que era raro. Era diferente a lo que sentía por su novio. Intentó retractarse de sus palabras y ser un poco más gentil, pero justo tocaron el timbre. Corrió a abrir para encontrarse con un sonriente Minato que traía dos bolsas con ramen instantáneo.

—Kushina —saludó dándole un beso corto en los labios.

—Minato, pasa —dijo la Uzumaki sin su alegría habitual, no entendía porque esta así, era como si no pudiera estar tranquila mientras hasta que Naruto sonriera.

—Ah, hola Naruto —dijo Minato poniendo el ramen en la mesita que había en la sala y sonriéndole a su hijo, aunque claro que él no lo sabía.

Naruto se sobresaltó, pero logró recuperarse a tiempo para sonreírle a su padre, la verdad eso de verlos vivos, juntos y jóvenes si le estaba afectando más de lo que creía, en especial porque aún estaba demasiado triste por todas las muertes de sus amigos, incluso de Kakashi, al que consideraba un padre tanto como a Jiraiya, que pensando de él, ya no lo había visto. Fue un shock peor que el de ver a sus padres, su maestro, el que le enseño todo, vivo.

Minato carraspeó para llamar la atención de Naruto.

—Ah…estaba distraído, lo siento —dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

—No importa —dijo Minato mirando como Kushina comenzaba a preparar el agua para el ramen — ¿Quieres ramen?

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron.

— ¡SI, SI, RAMEN, DATTEBAYO! —gritó emocionado, causando que su padre le mirara sorprendido, la única persona que conocía que reaccionaba así ante la palabra ramen, era Kushina.

La pelirroja se rió.

—No sabía que te gustaba el ramen, Naruto, `ttebane.

— ¡El ramen es la mejor comida del mundo, dattebayo! —vociferó Naruto con alegría.

— ¡Si, te apoyo, `ttebane! —chilló Kushina saltando en su sitio. — ¡Lo ves Minato, el ramen es lo mejor!

Minato les miró con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza, no pensó en encontrar a otro adorador del ramen más que a su novia, y vaya que se equivocó, el mismo gustaba el ramen, pero la pelirroja exageraba.

Mientras los dos chillaban y saltaban cogidos de la mano, gritaban "AMAMOS EL RAMEN" Minato terminó de preparar el ramen y los llamó para que se sentaran.

— ¡Itadakimasu! —dijeron los tres a la vez, provocando que se rieran.

Aunque no entendieran, Minato y Kushina se sentían tan bien, la compañía de Naruto a pesar de que no lo conocieran de nada les daba un ambiente…_familiar _que les gustaba, nunca habían tenido familia, habían muerto durante la guerra y de un modo u otro sentían a ese chico como si fuera parte de ellos. Parte de su vida.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, había tenido pocas cosas por las que sonreír de verdad en las últimas horas, y ahora estando con sus padres, compartiendo algo tan común como la cena le daba un toque agradable al ambiente, principalmente porque era la primera vez que compartía algo con ellos.

— _¡Itadakimasu, mamá, papá! —_pensó mientras comía.

Porque _aunque no lo entienda_, no completamente todo lo que había ocurrido tras la muerte de sus padres que había causado todo lo que ahora vivían ellos en su tiempo, el intentaría cambiar el pasado y reconstruir un nuevo futuro.

Sus padres le sonrieron.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía realmente en casa.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tan, tan… ¿Les gustó?<strong>_

_**Espero que sí, y déjenme decirles algo…. ¡SOIS MARAVILLOSOS! Jamás pensé que les gustara tanto la historia ¡40 reviews solo con un capitulo! Uau, quede sorprendida, nunca había llegado a ese record. De verdad son lo máximo, sin ustedes no sería nada.**_

_**De verdad no esperaba esta acogida en el fic, y yo que creía que no les gustaría. Es más pensé en borrarle después de que lo publique, lo hice en un momento en que no tenia inspiración para Mi Dulce Castigo, y creí que no saldría bien. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a cada uno y una que se tomó el tiempo de leer y comentar este fic, me hicieron muy feliz, gracias por sus palabras y sus alientos. Como si tuvo gran aceptación me apresure a hacer el capitulo.**_

_**No dice mucho, pero es esencial para el desarrollo de todo, ya veremos en el siguiente a los demás y como les va con sus padres. Solo decirles que este fic está basado en otro fic mío de Minato y Kushina, mi versión de lo que Kishimoto no explicó en el manga y por eso puse que los padres de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata son amigos, y también como se rompe esa amistad tras el ataque del Kyūbi. Pero bueno eso no importa, aquí no sucederá.**_

_**Sobre el Rin'negan de Naruto, pues lo explicare en el próximo capítulo, el Sharingan de Sasuke al ser los ojos de Itachi ya no puede desactivarse.**_

_**Aun estoy pensándome lo que hare cuando ellos regresen a su tiempo. ¿Quieren que todo cambie?**_

_**¿Me lo dicen en un review? ^.^**_

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_

_**PD: No me maten si no respondo sus reviews, que mas quisiera hacer, pero la universidad apenas me deja tiempo para escribir, espero me comprendan ^^U**_


	3. El amor de una madre

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El amor de una madre<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suspirando, Sakura posó sus manos sobre las heridas de su brazo, sentada en el sofá de la salita del departamento de Tsunade, cabía decir que estaba hecho un asco, su maestra nunca había sido muy fanática de la limpieza. No, claro que no, las que ordenaban todo el desastre que Tsunade-shishiou causaba siempre habían sido ella y Shizune-san, a la que consideraba una hermana, aunque en cierto sentido lo eran, hermanas discípulas…y pensando en ella. ¿Dónde estaría Shizune? ¿Qué edad tendría? Debía ser unos nueve o diez a lo mucho.

Sentada frente a ella, Tsunade elevó sus finas cejas con sorpresa, la velocidad con la que se curaba las heridas era impresionante, muy rápido. Se notaba que esa chica tenía talento para el manejo de chakra y debía ser una estupenda medic-nin, nunca antes había visto a alguien así. (N/A: Tengan en cuenta que aún no entrena a Shizune, aunque Sakura también supera a la última)

—Así que mocosa —llamó la sannin —hoy te quedaras a dormir aquí.

—Eh…—Sakura tragó saliva al ver la mirada maliciosa que le daba la rubia —Si, Hokage-sama lo dijo así, Tsunade-shi….sama —logró rectificar a tiempo.

La rubia había armado un escándalo cuando se enteró de que la chiquilla de cabello rosa dormiría en su casa y cabe decir que estaría allí hasta que encontraran el modo de enviarlos a su tiempo. A ella le gustaba su privacidad, además por culpa de la rosadita Dan no podría venir ese día.

—Tengo algunas reglas niñata, así que si no las obedeces te largaras de aquí, ¿Entendiste?

En ese momento la chica prefería mil veces dormir en la calle o volver a la cuarta guerra ninja, es que mientras fuera una enemiga para Tsunade se lo pasaría realmente mal, en el futuro todo iba bien, a pesar de lo exasperante que podía ser su maestra era como su madre, y ella le trataba como si fuera su hija, pero en ese momento no la veía ni como su hija ni nada, solo como la intrusa que acababa de arruinarle su privacidad.

Asintió rogando que no se sobrepasara con ella.

—Para empezar, si me despiertas temprano ¡Juro que te matare, mocosa! Segundo, si viene Dan lo haces pasar y me llamas, tercero si viene Jiraiya lo mandas volar, a Orochimaru dale un puntapié. Prepararas la comida, limpiaras el departamento, y si te atreves a esconder mi sake no la contaras. ¿Entendiste?

Sakura asintió nerviosa, era como ser su empleada, pero lo mejor era solo aceptarlo. Bajó la mirada incomoda, tratando de terminar de curar sus heridas, para poder bañarse, e ir a ver a Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, para curar sus heridas, estaba preocupada por los Dōjutsu de sus compañeros, Naruto apenas había despertado el Rin'negan ante la muerte de su sensei y cuando despertaron en ese tiempo ya no lo tenía, además había notado que sus ojos estaban algo desgastados. Y Sasuke…a él le revisaría por las dudas, ya que al ser el Sharingan de Itachi esos ojos ya no podían hacerle daño. Hinata no corría riesgo, su Dōjutsu no lastimaba, aunque igual debía curarle todas las heridas.

—Disculpe, Tsunade-sama —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó irritada.

— ¿Dónde está el baño? Quisiera darme una ducha, tengo que ir a revisar a Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke-kun.

La rubia bufó, y le señaló el lugar, miró como la chiquilla fue hasta allí a paso lento, como si temiera causarle alguna incomodidad, más bien siendo cautelosa, como si supiera cual sería su reacción si la enojaba, y eso le llevó a preguntarse…¿Se conocerían en el futuro?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

.

~o~

.

En la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi y Hizashi observaban con una gota sobre la cabeza el entusiasmo de Hana, que iba de un lado para otro, rebuscando por todos lados algo que le hiciera a Hinata, la pobre no podía quedarse con el traje ninja para siempre, que además estaba lleno de sangre, debía traer malos recuerdos.

—Hana, cálmate —pidió Hiashi ya harto.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, pareces una loca desquiciada —se quejó Hizashi, tratando de hallar un lugar en el piso por donde caminar sin pisar toda la ropa que estaba allí, a las justas logró esquivar la almohada que le lanzó su amiga.

Hana sacó la cabeza del armario donde revoloteaba y les dirigió una mirada fulminante, para ser tan pequeña era un demonio cuando se enojaba. Los gemelos tragaron saliva ruidosamente.

—Hinata-chan necesita ropa limpia —dijo haciendo un puchero —pero lo malo es que tiene el pecho muy grande, nada de lo mío le hace completamente bien —se miró el pecho, que a pesar de ser bastante desarrollado no lo era tanto como el de Hinata, y se tocó tratando de entender porque la otra chica estaba más desarrollada que ella misma.

— ¡Hana, no hagas eso! —exclamó Hiashi enojado y sonrojado.

El otro gemelo desvió la mirada sonrojado, a veces detestaba los momentos en lo que Hana hablaba como si ellos no fueran hombres, olvidándose de que no estaba con Mikoto, Kushina y Yoshino. Y él siempre tenía la "suerte" de presenciar escenas así a cada rato, ya que paraba todo el rato con ellas, a diferencia de Fugaku, Minato y Hiashi y casi siempre se ponían a hablar de cosas de chicas, olvidando que él no era una chica. Era vergonzoso. Miró otra vez a su amiga, que seguía haciendo lo mismo.

Hiashi le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué estas mirando? —le reclamó alzando el puño, donde se podía apreciar una venita.

— ¡Nada! —dijo Hizashi desviando la mirada.

Por su parte la Hyuga ignoró la pelea, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que su amigo y su novio discutieran a pesar de que ambos eran hermanos, bufó y volvió a rebuscar un rato, tenía que encontrar algo, Hinata en ese momento estaba en el baño, relajándose.

—Encontré algo —chilló sacando un vestido de color lavanda. Era algo flojo por lo que sabía que no tendrían ningún problema.

Justo entonces escucharon que el agua dejó de caer en la regadera, así que corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, entrando con el vestido para ver como Hinata salía con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, se podía apreciar varias heridas en él.

—Aquí tienes, Hinata-chan —saltó dándole el vestido.

—Etto…gracias…ma…H-Hana —murmuró bajito.

Comenzó a cambiarse, poniéndose la ropa interior que le habían comprado y quitándose la toalla, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en que su joven madre se le había acercado y miraba con curiosidad la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —inquirió Hana con curiosidad.

Hinata respingó.

—Yo…etto…—se puso roja, jugando con sus dedos, tratando de controlarse. La mirada perla de su madre trasmitía tanta dulzura y tranquilidad que se volvió a preguntar como todo había acabado en lo que ellos tenían como futuro. ¿Por qué su madre había cambiado tanto? Es más, ni idea tenía que su madre había sido amiga de su tío. Miró la herida en su pecho, era la herida que le hizo Pein durante el ataque a Konoha, cuando protegió a Naruto-kun —Yo…me lo h-hicieran cuando defendí a mí a-amigo —murmuró la última palabra con infinita tristeza.

Así era la triste realidad, Naruto no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Sakura. Ahora solo tenía que conformarse con su amistad, mejor eso que nada.

Hana ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, el sonrojo, la tristeza y anhelo en la voz de la muchacha le hizo entender que esa chica estaba enamorada del chico a quien protegió.

—Debió haber sido una profunda herida —comentó sin preguntar mas, principalmente para no ponerla triste e incomodarla —De lo contario, no habría quedado cicatriz.

—Sakura hizo todo lo que pudo —dijo con su suave vocecita.

—Tsunade-sama te puede revisar, ella es una de las mejores medic-nin que existe.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente, cogiendo el vestido y poniéndoselo.

—Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san…que me revisen cualquiera de las dos…es lo mismo.

La Hyuga mayor no entendió que quiso decir con eso, pero prefirió no insistir, tomando las manos de la chica le hizo salir del baño entre saltitos, ella siempre era demasiado entusiasta para todo.

—Hiashi, Hizashi, fuera —dijo Hana sin contemplación.

Sentó a Hinata en su cama y cogiendo un cepillo comenzó a peinarle el suave y largo cabello azul, ignorando las protestas de la chica. Pero se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se había movido, ya que Hinata los miraba con timidez.

— ¿Qué esperan? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

Hizashi y Hiashi fruncieron el ceño enojados, realmente odiaban a Kushina, Hizashi solo un poco, es que desde que Hana se juntaba con la pelirroja que era desde que entraron en la academia hace años, la Hyuga que siempre había sido tímida y tranquila, se volvió más segura de sí misma, pero también más cortante. Conclusión: Kushina Uzumaki era mala influencia.

Aunque no tenían ganas de hacer enojar a la dulce muchacha, así que resignándose, salieron del cuarto de Hana, arrastrando los pies.

—Eres muy bonita, Hinata-chan —dijo Hana alegremente. —y tienes un cabello muy lindo.

Hinata se sonrojó, pero una sonrisa de felicidad surcó su rostro, era la primera vez en su vida que su madre le decía eso, incluso aunque fuera en una situación tan extraña como esa, en la que estaban en el pasado. Pero podía sentir la felicidad y dulzura de su madre, el brillo que desprendía, y las palabras llenas de cariño, no parecía en nada a la mujer en la que se convertiría en el futuro.

_Hinata, debes ser mas fuerte —La mujer de cabello azulado le dirigió una mirada de profunda decepción —Se supone que eres la próxima líder de los Hyuga. Eres demasiado débil, debes tener algo de orgullo. Sigue entrenando, deja de decepcionarnos._

Esa era una de las tantas cosas que siempre le decía. Decepción, decepción, era lo que siempre había causado a sus padres, y su voz, siempre fue cortante, fría y cruel, ahora era dulce, melodiosa y alegre.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis…—murmuró Hinata, chocando sus dedos entre sí, y con los ojos cerrados. El cepillo sobre su cabello la relajaba, pero más que todo era la presencia de su madre la que le daba paz.

—Eres muy joven —dijo Hana con tristeza —muy joven para una guerra.

La ojiperla asintió.

—Pero esta guerra era para proteger a alguien, todas las naciones se unieron para proteger a la única persona que nos daría paz.

Los labios de Hana se entreabrieron de la sorpresa, dejando de cepillar el cabello de la chica.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Todas las naciones se unieron?

Hinata asintió suavemente, entendía su incredulidad. Era algo aún dificil de creer, las naciones que se trataron como enemigos durante años de la noche a la mañana se unían con un solo objetivo: proteger a Naruto Uzumaki.

—Además no soy tan joven, tenemos la misma edad ¿no?

Hana volvió a cepillar el cabello de su hija, trató de no pensar en lo que le había dicho Hinata, pero era algo muy dificil…es que ¿Las cinco grandes naciones unidas? ¡Era un milagro! Pero también le hacía darse cuenta de que en el futuro algo terrible los amenazaba, algo demasiado fuerte como para obligar a cinco países enemigos a aliarse.

—No tanto —contestó después de unos segundos —Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi tienen dieciocho, en unos cuatro meses cumplirán los diecinueve. Mikoto y yo tenemos dieciocho recién cumplidos. Los únicos que aún tienen diecisiete son Minato y Kushina, aunque Minato ya cumplirá los dieciocho pronto.

—Oh.

Hana se encogió de hombros, cepillando suavemente el cabello largo de Hinata, se sentía tan bien, la compañía de esa chica del futuro le daba una gran paz y le tranquilizaba, como si formara parte importante de su vida, y tal vez así fuera, la observó con curiosidad mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados ajena al escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. Una Hyuga, a diferencia de la mayoría, dulce, tímida e introvertida por lo poco que había podido ver, sin duda era como una llamita dentro del frio clan al que pertenecía. Pero algo le inquietaba, esa personalidad tan sumisa e insegura.

La chica tenia baja autoestima, se preguntaba cómo se había dado eso. ¿Con que padres había crecido? Pobre niña, aunque no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa ante el hecho de que ambas se parecían mucho, no solo en el físico si no en la personalidad, aunque ella no era tan insegura. Le inquietaba pensar que esa chica fuera su hija y la de Hiashi.

Si así era… ¿Qué habían hecho con su propia hija?

Dejó de cepillarle el cabello al ver que ella bostezaba, apenas eran las siete y media de la noche, pero viendo el estado de conmoción en el que estaba, era obvio que se sintiera cansada, había estado en mitad de una guerra.

—Creo que es hora de que duermas, Hinata-chan —le señaló.

Asintiendo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hinata gateó hasta la cabecera de la cama justo cuando su madre alzó las sabanas y le ayudo a acostarse, se sentía como una niña de dos años, pero no le molestaba, hubiera querido que su madre fuera así de atenta en el futuro mientras estuvo viva. No tenía mas ropa que ponerse así que dormiría con el vestido, solo sería un día.

—Que descanses, Hina-chan —murmuró Hana, pasando su mano por la frente de la chica, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Hinata asintió, demasiado cansada para darse cuenta de que su madre ya comenzaba a sospechar la realidad. Hana dormiría en otra de las habitaciones, había discutido mucho para que ella aceptara dormir en su habitación.

—Gracias…—murmuró con los ojos ya cerrados, el sueño le vencía rápidamente — _mamá_…

La Hyuga menor se dio vuelta, acomodándose mejor para descansar tranquila, no había sido consciente del momento en que pronuncio aquella palabra que tanto se le quería escapar de entre los labios, solo se concentró en dormir, sin darse cuenta de la mirada completamente sorprendida de Hana, que había llevado sus manos a su boca para acallar su chillido de sorpresa.

Sospecharlo era una cosa, saberlo otra.

Al final había algo indiscutible. Hinata Hyuga era su hija.

Acarició su mejilla, sin saber si sentir felicidad por conocerla antes de tiempo o tristeza por que estaba segura de que ella y Hiashi eran culpables del carácter inseguro de la chica. Limpió una lágrima que caía de la comisura de su ojo hasta su pálida mejilla. Esa guerra…

… ¿Qué rayos pasaba en el futuro?

.

~o~

.

En la cocina de la mansión principal del barrio Uchiha, Mikoto paseaba de un lado para otro, preparando feliz de la vida la comida para los dos hombres que estaban sentados esperando. Sasuke tenía puesta ropa de Fugaku ya después de haberse dado un baño y haber puesto a lavar esas ropas ensangrentadas, mientras que el pelinegro mayor bufaba en silencio, no le gustaba que su novia estuviese tan entusiasmada con el visitante.

Era un Uchiha si, pero eso no le quitaba que ese chico le quitaba la atención de Mikoto.

—…así que entonces vivirás aquí. Ni Fugaku ni yo tendremos problemas, Sasuke-kun —parloteaba alegremente la pelinegra, con su delantal puesto y revolviendo el contenido en la olla, una sonrisa contagiosa estaba pintada en su cara.

Eso le traía tantos recuerdos, Sasuke miraba atentamente a su madre, mucho más alegre de lo que recordaba, preparando la comida para su padre y él, como ese día en el que Itachi masacro al clan por órdenes de los altos mandos de Konoha, el símbolo del abanico brillaba en su ropa. Era algo increíble y sorprende el ver que el clan se encontraba intacto, el barrio Uchiha igual que antes.

Como si nunca hubiera pasado eso.

—Hmp —bufó Fugaku irritado.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas sin decir nada, su padre no parecía tan frio ni obsesivo como antes, es mas hasta parecía una persona normal, aunque se notaba fastidiado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Fugaku? —cuestionó Mikoto sorprendida.

—Hmp.

—Hmp no es una palabra —regañó la pelinegra rodando los ojos, sin prestar atención a la comida — ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a decir?

—Nunca lo suficiente, mujer —murmuró Fugaku, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, tenía la mirada baja, apretando los puños, si Itachi estuviera allí todos sería tan distinto, como antes, pero no debía ilusionarse, eso solo era el pasado, si no cambiaban nada todo seguiría como en el futuro, sin cambio y si su familia no estaba viva, él los mataría sin dudar.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó la chica.

— ¿Hmp?

— ¡Otra vez ese monosílabo! —se quejó Mikoto pataleando y haciendo un puchero —. Creo que Kushina tiene razón. Te voy a regalar un diccionario Fugaku y de paso se lo prestas a Sasuke-kun. El único que tiene vocabulario normal en este clan es Obito.

Y diciendo eso se volvió a terminar de cocinar. ¿Obito? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre en su clan.

—Obito es una mancha para nuestro gran clan —masculló Fugaku.

Al segundo siguiente tuvo que esquivar el cucharon que le había lanzado Mikoto, la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada asesina, para después coger otro cucharon. Sasuke tenía un tic en su ojo, sus padres se comportaban de forma tan infantil… ¿Dónde estaban las personas a las que admiraba? Todo el respeto que siempre había sentido por su padre se estaba desvaneciendo.

—Obito es un buen chico —informó Mikoto —no por nada es el alumno de Minato. Y es más divertido que todos ustedes juntos.

—Minato no tuvo opción, ese fue el equipo que le asignaron —siguió diciendo Fugaku con testarudez.

—Otra mas y no la cuentas, Fugaku —amenazó la mujer.

Fugaku se calló al instante, era preferible no hacerla enojar o seguro después se desquitaría o se iría a su casa, porque si, los dos vivían juntos prácticamente, en cuanto él cumpliera los diecinueve se casarían y tomaría el liderazgo del clan.

— ¿Quién es Obito? —preguntó Sasuke hablando por primera vez.

Los dos le miraron un segundo, pero fue Mikoto quien respondió.

—Es uno de los alumnos de Minato. Obito, Obito Uchiha, a diferencia de todos los demás Uchihas el no es un ninja de elite. Tiene diez años… ¿No está en tu futuro?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh…haber…es compañero de Rin y Kakashi. ¿Te suena?

El Uchiha abrió los ojos que había cerrado instantes antes, para mirarla con sorpresa. ¿Kakashi?

— ¿Kakashi Hatake? —preguntó con la voz ronca. Aún recordaba la última vez que vio a su antiguo sensei, que fue media hora antes de que llegaran a este lugar, él le había matado atravesándole el corazón con un Chidori, cuando este defendió a Tsunade y después a Sakura. Al final el alumno había superado al maestro, le había matado con su propia técnica.

Mikoto asintió.

—Es el niño genio del equipo de Minato. Aunque muy frio y cortante.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar algo más, cuando un ruido los distrajo.

— ¡Yo! —un niño entró tropezando y cayendo en el umbral de la cocina. Se paró sacudiéndose las ropas, y ajustando sus googles naranjas mientras una ancha y estúpida sonrisa surcaba su rostro maltrecho. O por lo menos eso pensó Sasuke. Tenía el símbolo del abanico, pero se notaba a leguas que era diferente a cualquier Uchiha que hubiera conocido antes. —Disculpe la tardanza Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama es que…me cruce con un gato negro y tuve que dar la vuelta porque…

—No digas mentiras —le cortó Fugaku exasperado —entra ya Obito.

—Claro, Fugaku-sama —dijo el niño alegremente. Caminando hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, cuando lo miró un gran interrogante apareció sobre su cabeza — ¿Hmh? ¿Quién eres tú? —dijo confundido.

Mikoto se acercó con cuatro platos, sonriéndole al niño.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir a cenar, Obito. El es Sasuke Uchiha, se quedara unas semanas aquí. Pero come….Tienes que comer para mantenerte fuerte.

Obito rió.

—Claro, ¡Porque yo seré el mejor ninja de Konoha! No dejare que ese amargado de Kakashi me gane.

Y comenzó a engullir su comida a velocidad impresionante. Sasuke agradeció en silencio la comida, y junto a sus padres comenzó a comer tranquilamente, pero sin dejar de mirar a Obito Uchiha…era como una mezcla de Kakashi y Naruto. Jamás pensó que existiera un Uchiha así de…_diferente. _Era todo lo opuesto a un Uchiha, distraído, torpe, hiperactivo y al parecer sin talento. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Porque estaba seguro de que en su tiempo no estaba, sería imposible olvidar a alguien que rompía el protocolo de los Uchiha.

—En fin….gracias Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama...—dijo Obito parándose en cuanto terminó —mamá me espera y es horrible cuando se enfada.

—Espero verte por aquí pronto, Obito —dijo Mikoto.

—Claro —dijo el niño saltando en su sitio —volveré pronto.

Y se fue sin más.

—Espero que se pierda un rato —dijo Fugaku, ganándose un golpe en las costillas por parte de su novia. Mikoto siempre era tan amable con todos.

—Es diferente —murmuró Sasuke terminando de comer.

Fugaku asintió, feliz de que alguien para variar concordara con él. Mikoto frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez, pero si todos los Uchihas fueran así te aseguro que el mundo sería mejor. Sin orgullo ni arrogancia, el clan Uchiha tendría una relación muchísimo mejor con la aldea.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó ante esas palabras, observó de reojo el rostro de su madre, ella no sabía a qué punto habían llegado a enemistarse con la aldea. Cuando se enteró de que los consejeros estaban allí tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a matarlos en ese preciso momento. Estaba seguro de que le haría un favor al mundo.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó Mikoto.

— ¿Si?

—Ya que terminaste, ven, te enseñare donde dormirás.

Obediente, el pelinegro se paró y siguió a su madre, captando la mirada recelosa de su padre, sin evitarlo una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su padre estaba celoso de él, que irónico.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación pequeña, pero cómoda, él había vivido tres años con Orochimaru y después en la cueva de Akatsuki, no tendría ningún problema en dormir allí, después de todo era lo mejor después de su salida de Konoha.

Mikoto le sonrió.

—Fugaku y yo estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas.

— ¿Viven juntos?

—Eh…—La pelinegra desvió la mirada sonrojada —a veces…me quedo a dormir aquí.

—Hmp…entiendo —murmuró sonriendo levemente.

Sus padres adolescentes si que era algo digno de ver.

—Bueno, entonces te dejo aquí…Sasu-chan —rió divertida ante su cara de molestia.

Aunque se sorprendió cuando su irritación cambio a sorpresa y después a añoranza, sus ojos rojos producto del Sharingan que no podía desactivar le miraban como si vieran un fantasma. Y era que recordó la última vez que su madre le llamó así, que fue el día antes de la masacre. Actuando por puro impulso la abrazó, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su madre, aguantando las lágrimas que no había llorado desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Sasuke…—murmuró sorprendida.

No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero paso sus brazos por la espalda del orgulloso muchacho que se negaba a llorar, abrazándola sin decir nada.

—Lo siento…—Sasuke se separó de ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho —yo…

Mikoto se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole débilmente.

—No importa. Descansa, Sasuke.

—…Si…

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a pasar a la habitación y darse de golpazos por el impulso que tuvo, él no era así, era un vengador frio y cruel, pero esa mujer era su madre, la madre a la que había visto muerta cuando tenía ocho años. Mikoto sonrió tristemente cuando lo vio pasar al cuarto, algo le decía que ese abrazo no le dio solo por que le gustaba su presencia, no, fue un abrazo lleno de tantas emociones, la que mas pesaba era la añoranza y tristeza, el anhelo.

—Mañana te traeré el desayuno —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo —así que no te preocupes, duerme todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Hmp….está bien.

—Y Sasuke…—observó ese rostro masculino tan parecido al de ella, recordó ese abrazo y no fue dificil unir las piezas.

— ¿Si?

—Tu padre y yo te amamos, incluso aunque aún no estés en camino. Estaremos aquí, no desapareceremos.

Sasuke abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¿Qué…?

La pelinegra dio unos pasitos, acortando la distancia y esta vez fue ella quien le abrazó, sonriendo, ahora no tenía dudas, ese chico era su hijo, su hijo en el futuro. Pero tenía demasiadas inquietudes, ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? De algo estaba segura, el futuro no era muy alentador para su clan.

—Desde que te vi sentí algo especial. Ahora entiendo, eres mi hijo —susurró la Uchiha feliz. —Eres muy guapo.

Sasuke cerró los puños, no quería decir nada, prefería seguir siendo de piedra, si todo eso terminaba no lo soportaría. Pero Mikoto se aferró más a él, susurrándole dulcemente —Estoy aquí, Sasuke. Soy tu madre….te amo. Sé que te sientes solo y triste, pero ahora eso ya no sucederá. Confía en mí.

Y lo hizo, la abrazó, llorando como no lo hacía desde que tenía ocho años, cuando su hermano los mató, cuando les arrebató a sus padres y lo hundió en la venganza para protegerlo.

—Estoy aquí, hijo.

—_Mamá_…

.

~o~

.

Cuando terminaron de comer el ramen, Minato, Kushina y Naruto se pusieron a ver televisión, riendo y charlando, sintiendo esa conexión inexplicable. El rubio menor no podía estar más feliz por compartir eso con sus padres, ya no le importaba la guerra, no, solo quería quedarse ahí para siempre…a menos que cambiaran el pasado.

—Naruto, como te quedaras a dormir aquí, lo mejor es darte algo de ropa —murmuró Kushina de un minuto a otro.

Se paró como un resorte, y buscó en su armario algo que le sirviera a Naruto. Sabía que tenía lo adecuado, por lo menos algo que le quedara bien a Naruto ya que era hombre, tomó un polo naranja que decía "RAMEN RULES" y se lo tiró.

—Gracias, `ttebayo.

—No es nada, `ttebane.

Minato miró de uno a otro. Si, eran muy parecidos.

—Pero no tengo ningún pantalón para chico…—siguió diciendo la Uzumaki revoloteando entre sus cosas, de pronto sonrió y paso a un lado, buscando en un lugar del armario que no había tocado y saco unos shorts negros, le servirían.

—Pensé que no tenías ropa para hombre, dattebayo —dijo Naruto extrañado, mirando los short que definitivamente eran de hombres.

—Ah… es que es de Minato, a veces se queda a dormir aquí, `ttebane —dijo como si nada y sin pizca de vergüenza.

Por su parte Minato enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada recelosa de Naruto, quien no podía creer que sus padres durmieran juntos antes de casarse.

— ¡No pienses mal! —exclamó —. Es solo cuando vengo de misiones demasiado largas y se me hace muy tarde para ir a mi casa.

—Si, como no —se burló Naruto sin creerle.

El timbre del departamento salvó a Minato de la mirada burlona de los dos, cuando Kushina abrió se sorprendió al ver a la chica de cabello rosa y a su maestra, Tsunade.

—Tsunade-sensei…chica rosa —saludó.

Sakura le miró mal.

—Me llamo Sakura.

—Si, como sea, `ttebane. Pasen.

Las dos pasaron, la mirada de Tsunade se iluminó cuando vio a Minato, saltó sobre él para abrazarlo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

— ¿Qué le haces, Tsunade-obaa-chan? —gritoneó Naruto, escandalizado de que Tsunade abrazara a su padre de ese modo.

—Naruto-baka… ¡No llames así a Tsunade- shishiou! —le gritó Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su súper fuerza y tirándolo al piso.

Cuando se calmaron, se dieron cuenta…demasiado tarde cabe decir, de lo que acababan de decir. Naruto acababa de llamar vieja a la mujer con peor carácter que existía y Sakura la había llamado maestra. Kushina que había estado riendo al ver la cara casi azul de Minato, se había quedado callada al ver la fuerza de Sakura, hasta ahora nadie había podido dominar esa técnica de Tsunade. Minato que ya había sido soltado por Tsunade les miraba sorprendido.

Tsunade sin embargo no oyó más de lo de vieja, tronó sus dedos con un aura oscura rodeándole.

— ¡Estás muerto, enano! —gritó furiosa.

—Naruto…corre por tu vida —dijeron a la vez Sakura, Kushina y Minato.

La cara del rubio se coloreó de azul ante el miedo.

—Es el primer buen consejo que me dan, dattebayo. —chilló comenzando a correr.

Definitivamente ese era su último día.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Aquí está ya el tercer capi de esta historia. Me alegra muchísimo sus comentarios, cada vez son más y no saben lo feliz que me hacen ^.^ he cambiado un poco el tiempo, no han viajado de veintitrés años en el futuro si no solo de veinte. La verdad como no se sabe mucho sobre las edades de ellos pues me confundo un poco, pero espero que les guste el capi.**_

_**El NaruHina, el SasuSaku demoraran un poco, ya que también es un fic de familia y recién van conociéndose, tengan paciencia. El MinaKushi, el FugaMiko, el HiashiHana, y las otras parejas si habrá más rápido, allí ya son novios.**_

_**Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios.**_

_**Quisiera pedirles un favor, estoy segura de que todas y todos los que me leen gustan del MinaKushi, no creo que alguien que me lea guste del MinaIta, que es la pareja formada por Minato e Itachi…:$. Amo el Minakushi y estoy haciendo varios fics de ellos para agrandar el fandom, los fics de esta pareja son escasos y la mayoría no estan terminados.**_

_**Quisiera si es pudieran que me ayudaran con esta causa que he comenzado, el agrandar el MinaKushi, si tienen inspiración para hacer fics sobre ellos sería fantástico. Varias autoras me han dado su apoyo y tal vez han notado que últimamente hay varios fics de esta pareja, quisiera que también me ayudaran con esta causa.**_

_**Si no es escribiendo, por lo menos leyendo, hay muy buenos fics.**_

_**¡Espero que me quieran ayudar!**_

_**¡Que viva el NaruHina! ¡El SasuSaku! Y más que todo ¡El MinaKushi!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella scullw.**_


	4. El comienzo de todo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El comienzo de todo<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto gimió una vez mas de dolor, la pelirosa solo rodó los ojos impaciente, extendiendo sus palmas mientras chakra verde emanaba de las mismas, curando las incontables heridas que había dejado Tsunade en el rubio.

— ¡Ya deja de moverte, baka! —Sakura le cogió de las muñecas y le obligó a mantenerse quieto. Necesitaba apresurarse en curarlo antes de que se dieran cuenta, en cuanto su maestra terminó de darla la paliza por insultarle, él comenzó a sanar, lo cual no era extraño ya que el chakra del Kyūbi siempre hacia eso.

Pero ahora estaban en el pasado, y lo mejor era que nadie supiera aun que Naruto era el jinchūriki del Kyūbi, por lo menos no hasta que supieran exactamente lo que iban a hacer. Sin embargo Kushina si lo había notado, y como no, si ella era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

—_Es extraño, sana rápido, demasiado, incluso más que yo. ¿Qué crees que sea, Kyūbi-chan?_

—_Primero, ¡Deja de llamarme Kyūbi-chan, mocosa! ¡Me molesta!_

— _¿Por qué crees que lo hago?_

—_Y si, es extraño, si no fuera porque estoy dentro de ti, juraría que puedo sentir mi chakra desde el interior de ese mocoso._

— ¡Mina-chan! —Tsunade por su parte, una vez terminada de darle la paliza a ese tal Naruto por llamarle vieja ¡Ella no era vieja! Se tiró de nuevo sobre Minato, apapachándolo y llenándolo de besos, ajena a la cara casi azul de Minato por el ahogamiento.

El pobre rubio estaba más que acostumbrado a los abrazos asfixiantes de la sannin, los recibía desde que era niño, aunque eso no quería decir que le gustaran. ¡Por Kami, Tsunade lo abrazaba demasiado fuerte! Casi estrujándole los huesos. Pero en ese mismo instante la rápida curación de ese chico también llamó su atención.

La única que sanaba así de rápido y sin necesidad de ninja medico, era Kushina, y solo porque tenía al zorro en su interior. Él la había visto desde que se convirtió en el recipiente del Kyūbi, no era posible que ese niño fuera un jinchūriki… ¿o sí?

— ¡Piedad, Sakura-chan! —gimoteó Naruto cuando al moverse otra vez Sakura enojada le rompió un hueso.

— ¡Cállate, Naruto! —le silenció con una mirada fulminante —. Esto es tú culpa. ¿Por qué insultaste a Tsunade-sh…sama?

Minato frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba otra vez eso, esa chica parecía confundirse a cada rato en la manera en la que llamaba a Tsunade-sama.

_¡No llames así a Tsunade- shishiou!_

Esas palabras. Minato en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que Sakura Haruno en el futuro era la alumna de Tsunade, la única al parecer que había dominado sus técnicas de medic-nin y su fuerza asombrosa. Entonces era obvio que Tsunade se había convertido en Godaime Hokage, ya que ella había afirmado que era alumna de la Hokage.

Sorprendente. En ese tiempo el único candidato a próximo Hokage era Orochimaru, Tsunade ni siquiera estaba interesada en el puesto, además…. ¿Quién era Yondaime Hokage? Porque de algo estaba seguro, si Tsunade era la quinta Hokage, entonces el cuarto o cuarta no había cedido su lugar ni había muerto de viejo.

—Ya esta —Sakura se levantó minutos después resoplando.

Naruto también lo hizo, pero llorando de forma infantil, y frotándose los brazos y las piernas que media hora antes Tsunade le había roto.

Sakura no era ajena al escrutinio de la pelirroja ni del futuro Hokage. Ya sabía que ellos dos eran los padres de Naruto, y cuando lo supo se reprendió a sí misma, Naruto era como una copia de su padre, no entendía como en el futuro nadie lo había reconocido, o tal vez…simplemente se habían hecho los tontos. La verdad en la vida de Naruto había tantos cabos sueltos…

— ¡Te pasaste, abuela! —el rubio se levantó de un salto, apuntándole con el dedo.

Kushina, Minato y Sakura rodaron los ojos. Ese no aprendía con los golpes.

La sannin soltó a Minato al instante, volteando a ver a Naruto con una mirada psicópata, apretando los nudillos.

— ¡Basta! —la pelirosa le tiró de un golpe al suelo, haciendo lloriquear. —Ahora tengo que revisarte los ojos, baka, el Rin'negan te ha lastimado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto confundido, y sin enterarse de la sorpresa que embargó a los otros tres al enterarse de que poseía el Dōjutsu legendario.

—Porque yo soy médico, tu no.

Alzó las manos y las posó sobre los ojos azules y chispeantes de su amigo, emanando gran cantidad de chakra, nadie aparte de Nagato había poseído el Rin'negan antes así que no tenía posibilidades de saber si podía hacer algo para evitar que Naruto saliera lastimado. Aunque notó rápidamente que no el daño era insignificante y eso la alivió, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era entrenamiento para manejarlo bien.

Una vez pasó eso, la pelirosa se levantó del suelo, levantándole también a él.

—Ahora iremos por Hinata y Sasuke-kun…—frunció los labios ligeramente al mencionar al último, pero alejó esos pensamientos de su mente antes de que se llenara de rencor —tengo que revisarles y curar el daño que tienen por la guerra.

—El teme se lo merece, ´ttebayo —masculló Naruto con las manos tras la cabeza.

Acto seguido cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe de Sakura al defender a Sasuke, golpe que nunca llegó. Miró sorprendido como los ojos jades de Sakura estaban ligeramente nublados de resentimiento.

—Claro que se lo merece —murmuró la chica entre dientes —pero sensei no hubiera querido eso.

Tsunade se adelantó, harta de que ellos les estuvieran ignorando.

— ¡Ya basta, mocosos! —gritó con furia —. ¡Y me pueden explicar que eso de que este niñato tiene el Rin'negan!

Sakura volteó alterada. Casi se había olvidado de ellos.

Minato y Kushina los observaron sorprendidos, no podían creer que de verdad Naruto tuviera el Dōjutsu legendario, del cual se suponía solo sabían que poseyó el creador del ninjutsu, Rikodou sennin.

—Imposible —murmuró Minato aturdido.

—Vaya, ´ttebane —dijo Kushina igual de sorprendida, mirando a Naruto de arriba abajo —Debes ser muy, muy fuerte.

—Es el héroe de Konoha —dijo Sakura con orgullo —pero hay cosas que aun no podemos explicarles, por lo menos no en este momento…—añadió al ver la mirada furibunda de su maestra —Además tenemos prisa, tenemos que ir a por…

—Hinata está dormida, y Sasuke también —informó Kushina de forma despreocupada —Hana y Miko-chan llamaron para decírmelo hace unos minutos. Si quieres revisarle, rosadita, tienes que ir mañana temprano.

—Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura —masculló la pelirosa.

—Sí, si…oye… ¿Tienes algo que ver con *Takeshi Haruno? —preguntó Kushina arqueando las cejas.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, es mi padre. ¿Por qué?

Minato, Kushina y Tsunade le miraron sorprendidos.

.

~o~

.

— ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESPIARME TAKESHI HARUNO?

Con aquellos gritos en la mañana, Sakura se levantó somnolienta. No entendía que pasaba, solo quería dormir un poco más, apenas y recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando de forma increíble junto a Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke habían viajado al pasado.

Se removió en la cama, dispuesta a volver a dormir cuando…

— ¡TE MATARE, HARUNO!

Cayó de golpe al suelo ante los gritos que cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes. ¿Haruno? Olvidándose del sueño se levantó instantáneamente para salir del cuarto y abrir la puerta del departamento de su maestra.

Parpadeó incrédula al ver pasar frente a ella a dos personas ligeramente conocidas. Una chica de cabello rosa de un tono algo más oscuro que el de ella, apenas vestida y con una escoba en la mano y un chico de cabello castaño y ojos jades, ambos se veían de su edad.

—Jajajajaja —el castaño evitó la escoba por unos centimetros, mirando con perversa diversión a la chica — ¿Quién quiere espiarte a ti, Akemi? Pecho plano.

Akemi le miró de forma asesina, corriendo con más velocidad tras él.

Sakura tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Esos, eran… ¿Eran sus padres?

—Por eso —dijo una voz burlona tras ella.

Volteó para ver a Tsunade recién levantada y despeinada, aunque se veía divertida más que enojada por haber sido levantada a las ocho de la mañana por los gritos de Akemi y Takeshi, después de todo la aldea ya se había acostumbrado. La rubia la inspeccionó nuevamente, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

—Sabes mocosa, se nota que eres hija de ellos. ¿Quién lo diría? Si se la pasan peleando todo el mendigo día —miró con interés a través de la puerta abierta —sabes, si ella fuera ninja estoy segura de que sería una excelente alumna. Claro, si fuera ninja, tuviera ese carácter y tuviera buen control de chakra.

Se encogió de hombros, sacando un frasco de leche del refrigerador y abriéndolo para tomar el líquido blanco.

Por su parte la pelirosa cerró la puerta rápidamente y huyó en dirección a su cuarto. No sabía si sería bueno decirle a la sannin que ella era su alumna en el futuro. Es decir querían cambiar algunas cosas, si, ¡Pero las que les convenían! Y no estaba muy segura de que eso le trajera beneficios.

Una vez Tsunade terminó de tomar la leche botó el frasco a la basura, repitiendo sus últimas palabras, no entendía porque le había dicho eso a la rosadita, ella solo tenía como alumnas a Kushina, Hana y Mikoto, no había aceptado a nadie más, pero admitía que Akemi con el carácter que se manejaba se parecía a Kushina y eso le gustaba, su carácter.

Aunque, Sakura Haruno tenía el carácter de Akemi, era ninja, tenía un excelente control de chakra…era como lo que ella acababa de decir. Era una ninja medico excelente…

¿Acaso ella era…?

.

~o~

.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Hinata se levantó parpadeando confusamente. No fue hasta que vio a su madre entrar tarareando una canción y con una bandeja con el desayuno que recordó todo.

Sonrió tímidamente cuando ella le sonrió con alegría.

— ¡Buenos días, Hinata! —le puso la bandeja en la cama, antes de darle un efusivo abrazo.

Algo sorprendida Hinata le correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose insegura al sentir como su madre le abrazaba con tanto cariño, no recordaba nada de esa faceta en el futuro, realmente a pesar de todo una vez volvieran al futuro y si no lograban cambiar nada, sufriría mucho al darse cuenta de que todo tendría un fin, pero lo mejor era aprovechar.

Aunque sea por esos instantes quería pasar un tiempo con su madre.

—Te traje el desayuno para que no te molestaras en salir —comentó Hana distraídamente, fingiendo que estaba mirando sus uñas para no hacerle notar a su hija que se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hinata asintió débilmente, parpadeando para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

En ese momento se oyeron unos ruidos.

La Hyuga mayor suspiró y rodó los ojos.

— ¡Pero que te apartes, Hiashi-baka, ´ttebane!

—No, Uzumaki, no me da la gana. Vete de aquí, _tomate_.

— ¡Te castrare, cabrón!

Y después una serie de gritos de dolor y furia. Hinata oyó todo con una gotita sobre la cabeza, la madre de Naruto era de temer.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, come. Kushina se demorara al menos otros diez minutos en golpear a Hiashi y si llega Fugaku pues ahí se demora media hora —comentó como si fuera lo más normal Hana.

Y lo era.

.

~o~

.

Fugaku frunció el ceño.

Mikoto sonrió encantadoramente, terminando de preparar el desayuno y poniéndole en la bandeja para llevarle hasta el cuarto de su muy guapo hijo, ignorando a su novio y olvidándose de que también debía servirle el desayuno, pero cuando se acordó entrando a la habitación donde Sasuke miraba por la ventana de forma melancólica se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Fugaku no era manco. Si quería comer, pues que se sirviera ¿no?

No era su empleada.

— ¡Sasuke-chan~…! —saludó en tono meloso.

El pelinegro volteó sorprendido, realmente su madre había venido con su desayuno, había estado tan distraído que ni lo había notado. Su madre le miró esperando su reacción, no sabía que decir ni hacer, hace bastante tiempo que dejó de mostrar expresiones.

—Hmp…—Mikoto le frunció el ceño, irritada por ese monosílabo —gracias…

La Uchiha sonrió deslumbrante.

— ¡Kyahhhhhhh, eran tan mono! —Saltó sobre su hijo para abrazarlo —, hijo mío tenias que ser, Jojojojojo, Kushina se pondrá celosa cuando vea que mi hijo es guapo, jajaja.

Sasuke le miró casi asustado e incrédulo. Su madre se comportaba demasiado rara y molesta.

—Pero que esperas, come, tenemos que ir a entrenar hoy —señaló la pelinegra abandonando todo dramatismo.

Eso hizo que Sasuke pensara que era bipolar. Pero también conocía a su madre enojada, así que no le llevó la contraria, se limitó a comer en silencio y con la mirada distraída. Tenía que hablar con Naruto para ver que harían.

Aunque una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca al sentir un aura tenebrosa cerca. Levantó la mirada para toparse con la de su padre, que le miraba de forma asesina con el Sharingan activado.

Mikoto paró en mitad de su monologo al sentir a Fugaku atrás, fastidiada ante el hecho de que molestara en ese preciso momento en que apapachaba a su niño, miró hacia atrás con el Sharingan activado.

Los dos se lanzaron rayitos con la mirada ante los ojos de su hijo. Sasuke pensó que definitivamente lo que le quedaba de respeto por su padre se había perdido.

.

~o~

.

Naruto resopló molesto mientras miraba como su madre iba tras Hiashi Hyuga, definitivamente no entendía como se la pasaba persiguiéndoles como si nada sin agotarse, y daba gracias a Dios de que él aun no había sufrido nada de eso. Su madre era de cuidado, solo en su mente cuando le ayudó a controlar al Kyūbi, se mostró violenta, no quería saber cómo sería en carne y hueso.

Hinata que caminaba a su lado rió suavemente.

Le miró de reojo, apenas y había tenido contacto con Hinata desde la vez que le salvó de Pein, cuando…

_¡Te amo!_

Las palabras de Hinata resonaron en su mente, era verdad, ni le había agradecido, pero tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no tuvo oportunidad.

— ¡Kushina, deja a Hiashi! —Minato trataba de salvarle la vida a su amigo.

— ¡Oye tu, di algo! —le reclamaba el apaleado Hiashi a Hana. La aludida se encogió de hombros, estaba más atenta a lo que le pasaba a su hija.

Naruto trató de ignorar todos esos gritos, ya llevaban caminando diez minutos desde que salieron de la mansión de los Hyuga para ir a los campos de entrenamiento, ahora que tenia la oportunidad era mejor aprovecharlo.

Paró abruptamente.

Hinata dejó de caminar al mismo tiempo, mirándole sorprendida.

— ¿S-Sucede…a-algo, N-Naruto-kun? —preguntó preocupada.

Cuando sintió los ojos azules de Naruto posarse sobre ella, Hinata bajó la mirada avergonzada y jugueteó con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, odiaba ponerse así delante de él, pero era algo que no podía evitar, su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma.

—Hinata, yo…—comenzó a decir el Uzumaki.

— ¿S-Si?

Hana evaluó las mejillas sonrojadas de su hija, el nerviosismo y la timidez que había aumentando, así que…era Naruto.

Kushina en ese momento logró apartar a su novio y comenzó a darle de patadas a Hiashi, descargando parte de su frustración con él y cuando llegara el Uchiha le tocaría su parte, como siempre.

PUM.

Todos desviaron la mirada al lugar donde Tsunade acababa de estampar su puño, que era en un árbol que cayó reducido a astillas, Sakura miraba a la sannin con enojo.

—No diré nada.

— ¡Habla mocosa, o duermes en la calle!

—Entonces dormiré en la calle.

La pelirosa esquivó el próximo golpe de su maestra y se apresuró a alcanzarle, sonriéndoles nerviosamente. A los pocos minutos llegaron los demás, o sea Mikoto, Fugaku y Sasuke, los dos primeros muy cabreados y con toda pinta de haber tenido una de sus peleas ocasionales. Algo que era muy común.

Naruto bufó, le habían cortado en mitad de su agradecimiento.

En cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos, Sakura pasando de su maestra revisó a Hinata e intentó hacer lo mismo con Sasuke, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Hmp —el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada dura y llena de desprecio —no me interesa tu ayuda, Sakura.

Mikoto miró a su hijo con la boca abierta, dispuesto a hacerle aprender buenos modales, pero la réplica de la pelirosa no se lo permitió.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, Sasuke —le miró casi con el mismo desprecio —en el futuro no me volveré a molestar.

Y se cruzó de brazos. Incluso con los ojos abiertos podía recordar los rostros de sus amigos, el de Kakashi-sensei, lo hubiera perdonado todo a Sasuke, incluso el querer matarla, incluso querer destruir Konoha, pero…Ino, Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, ellos eran su familia y él había matado sin piedad a los dos primeros, intentándolo también con los dos segundos.

—Sakura-chan, Sasuke —llamó Naruto con tristeza.

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

El ambiente tenso los rodeó unos instantes, antes claro de que Kushina cansada de eso, volteara hacia Fugaku y le puso cabe.

— ¿Qué te pasa, loca? —le gritó el Uchiha furioso.

Kushina le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Necesito desquitarme un rato, baka.

Todos le miraron con una gota sobre la cabeza, olvidando momentáneamente lo ocurrido minutos atrás entre Sasuke y Sakura. Al ver que la atención de los demás estaba desviada en la pelea, Hinata se volvió hacia ellos con timidez.

— ¿H-Han…p-pensando en lo de cambiar el f-futuro?

—No hay nada que pensar, cambiaremos el futuro, dattebayo —sentenció Naruto de forma enérgica.

Sasuke asintió al igual que Sakura.

Hinata sonrió al ver a su madre, tal vez esa era la mejor decisión.

Entonces una voz resonó en la mente de Naruto.

—_Jajajajaja, mocoso, tan iluso como siempre._

—_Vaya, que honor zorro, si habías estado muy calladito ´ttebayo._

—_Ja, estúpido niñato. Pero los otros estan igual que tú. _

_Y entonces se encontraba frente a la jaula del zorro, para su completa sorpresa Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban a su lado, el pelinegro no parecía muy sorprendido, sin embargo las dos chicas sí, ya que retrocedieron con miedo al ver al zorro por primera vez._

_Naruto se pegó de forma inconsciente a Hinata, aun recordaba que por culpa de su transformación en el Kyūbi casi la mata, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer en ese momento era protegerla._

—_No te preocupes, Hinata, dattebayo. Te protegeré._

_Hinata se sonrojó, pero asintió en silencio._

_Sasuke solo rodó los ojos ante la patética escena, según él. La pelirosa sonrió internamente._

—_Se preguntaran niñatos, ¿Por qué les he traído aquí? —dijo el Kyūbi de forma aburrida._

—_Pues sí, ´ttebayo —respondió Naruto con recelo — ¿Qué tramas?_

_El zorro rió._

—_Nada, pero estoy aburrido así que les ayudare._

— _¿Ayudarnos? —repitió Sasuke sin gracia._

—_Díganme, niños. ¿Cómo piensan cambiar el futuro sí ni no conocen el pasado?_

_Eso los dejó en silencio. La risa maliciosa del Kyūbi resonó en la habitación donde estaban, pero era verdad, ellos no sabían nada de nada, la mayoría de las pocas cosas que sabían eran por pura casualidad o porque se les habían dicho. No sabían nada de ese tiempo._

—_Ja, lo ven —rió el demonio con diversión —no tienen idea de nada. No saben que pasó para que todo este como esta en el futuro._

— _¿Y acaso tu si? —le desafió el Uzumaki enojado._

—_Claro que sí._

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Jajajajaja, yo he estado presente todo el tiempo, niño. Incluso cuando solo eras un bebé, con mi chakra podía saber todo lo que sucedía. ¿No quieren saberlo? ¿El por qué los Uchiha y los Hyuga son enemigos en el futuro? Mas viendo la buena relación que llevan ahora. O ¿Por qué todos culpan al clan Uchiha de que yo atacara? ¿Por qué la aldea se enemistó más con los Uchiha? ¿Por qué Hana Hyuga cambió? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que todo esto está sucediendo?_

_Durante un segundo no dijeron nada._

—_Yo se los puedo mostrar —dijo el Kyūbi._

— _¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó Sakura bruscamente._

—_Madara. Simple y sencillamente quiero matar a ese maldito humano que se creyó que podía controlarme tan fácilmente. Cuando cambien lo que quieran cambiar me lo darán para matarlo._

—_Hecho —dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto._

_Hinata se mordió el labio inferior preocupada._

—_Muy bien —la jaula y la habitación desapareció. —entonces véanlo ustedes mismos. Lo que paso con los Uchiha la noche que ataque la aldea._

.

~o~

.

_Parpadearon al encontrarse en otro lugar, más específicamente en el barrio Uchiha. _

—_Mikoto ya no es Kunoichi —miraron como Fugaku Uchiha de unos veinticinco años miraba con desagrado a Danzou, Mikoto tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño Sasuke, mientras Itachi de unos cinco años miraba todo desde un costado de sus padres._

_Sasuke apretó los puños, con el Sharingan girando de forma letal en sus ojos._

—_Sigue siendo una Uchiha y es tu esposa —dijo Danzou con malicia — ¿O es que los Uchihas no tienen orgullo de Shinobi?_

_Fugaku gruñó furioso, antes de bajar las pequeñas escaleras de su casa y tomar el pergamino que le ofrecía el anciano._

—_Muy bien, haremos la misión._

_Mikoto asintió, dándole a Itachi a Sasuke._

—_Cuídalo —le dijo, dándole un beso a ambos —volveremos pronto._

_Itachi asintió, mirando con profunda frialdad al anciano. Los dos esposos pasaron a cambiarse y salieron a los cinco minutos yéndose con rapidez, para volver a Konoha antes del amanecer, aún no entendía porque ellos tenían que hacer esa misión tan ridícula en la noche._

_El pequeño Itachi arrulló a su hermanito y dándole una mirada casi despectiva al anciano, pasó a su casa._

_Danzou sonrió de forma maliciosa._

—_Muy bien, ahora solo actúa Madara, y entonces el clan Uchiha caerá en desgracia —desapareció en una nube de humo con una sonrisa macabra._

_Naruto retrocedió sin creerlo, su padre le había dicho que el ataque del Kyūbi fue planeado por Madara y todo eso, pero…Danzou…_

—_Así que es eso —masculló Sasuke con odio reflejado en sus ojos, apretando los puños con rabia —él planeo todo._

_Entendía todo, el clan Uchiha había sido culpado del ataque del zorro ya que en el momento del ataque sus líderes no se encontraban en la aldea, había sido tan fácil inculparlos, y al final todo lo había planeado Danzou, no había sido una casualidad._

—_Y esto, solo es el comienzo de todo, Jajajajaja —escucharon al Kyūbi burlarse._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Lamento la demora, leí todos sus reviews y lamento no poder responderlos, la verdad no tengo nada de tiempo, apenas y me alcanzó a escribir todo esto. Les explicare he tenido fiebre altísima, me he lesionado la mano derecha y en este mismo momento me duele mucho escribir, pero hago el esfuerzo por ustedes, encima se malogró mi compu dos veces, se fue la luz y un montón de cosas más, encima tengo la uni encima.**_

_**Espero que me tengan paciencia, de verdad demorare un poco. T.T**_

_**Igual espero que les haya gustado el capi. Y disculpen la demora, hago todo lo que puedo.**_

_**Ah, si. Takeshi Haruno es propiedad de Emiita...Como me diste permiso para usarlo la ultima vez, espero que no te moleste ahora.**_

_**Hikari: **_bueno, no he encontrado otra forma de responderte. No tendría problemas en que lo publicaras siempre y cuando me des los créditos, y me gustaría que me pasaras la pagina para ponerlo en mi link, para que no haya malentendidos ¿Vale?

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Lazos Rotos

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lazos Rotos<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Y esto, solo es el comienzo de todo, Jajajajaja —escucharon al Kyūbi burlarse._

Sasuke apretó los puños, dando un paso, como si estuviera dispuesto a pasar a su casa, y justo todo el barrio Uchiha desapareció y se encontraron en otro lugar, debía ser fuera de Konoha, estaban en un lugar apartado y frente a ellos aparecía una casa de tamaño mediano, rodeado de un pequeño río, en el que, los cuerpos de varios ANBUS flotaban.

Sakura llevó sus manos a sus labios para evitar gritar. Hinata tembló al darse cuenta de que todos estaba muertos, el rubio en cambio caminó sin mirarlos al interior de la casa, por lo que su madre le había contado estaba casi seguro de lo que pasaba dentro. Con duda los demás le siguieron.

Entraron al único cuarto justo para ver a dos mujeres caer al suelo y escuchar la exclamación de Minato. El Hokage lucia más mayor, aunque no mucho, después de todo no debía tener más de veintitrés o veinticinco. Kushina se encontraba tendida en una cama, los dos tenían la mirada concentrada en las mujeres.

— _¡Taji! ¡Biwako-sama! —Minato miró con incredulidad a las dos mujeres._

_¿Qué rayos….?_

—_Cuarto Hokage….Minato Namikaze —la voz hizo que los esposos, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata levantaran la mirada para ver a un conocido enmascarado tener en brazos a un pequeño bebé rubio —Aléjate de la jinchūriki...o tu hijo morirá a la avanzada edad de un minuto —se mofó con crueldad._

Naruto agachó la mirada con dolor, oírlo había sido una cosa, verlo era otra. El dolor y la desesperación que podía ver en los ojos de sus padres.

— ¡Espera, Kyūbi! —había gritado Sasuke en ese momento, su Sharingan giraba de manera furibunda en sus ojos.

La escena se congeló.

— ¿Qué quieres, niñato? —se escuchó la voz del demonio resonar en la habitación.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —siseó con voz escalofriante — ¡Que maldita mentira estas inventando!

El Uchiha estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la paciencia, algo que definitivamente no le sobraba, lo que le mostraba esa escena era a Madara amenazando sin duda a Naruto recién nacido, y no es que le importara que sucediera, porque era obvio que no pasaría nada ya que Naruto estaba vivo, pero lo que le enojó fue que Madara llamó a la madre de Naruto jinchūriki. No hacía falta pensar mucho para deducir lo que sucedería a continuación. Y no, no podía ser cierto, Madara dijo que el ataque del Kyūbi había sido un fenómeno que no se pudo controlar.

¡Eso era lo que había dicho!

—No estoy inventando ninguna mentira, niño —contestó el Kyūbi con malicia —Déjame adivinar, el maldito de Madara te inventó un cuento de que ataque Konoha porque quise, jajaja, déjame decirte niño que atacar a esa insignificante aldea no me intereso en ningún momento. Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto fue mi anterior jinchūriki, pregúntaselo al mocoso.

El Uchiha volvió su mirada al que alguna vez consideró su mejor amigo. Naruto tenía sus ojos azules todavía puestos en sus padres, aun así respondió.

—Sí, lo que dice el Kyūbi es verdad, mamá me lo dijo, ella fue la anterior jinchūriki del Kyūbi, el zorro estuvo sellado en su interior minutos antes de que atacara la aldea.

— ¡Es mentira!

—No lo es —dijo Naruto con seriedad —No lo es. Ve y sabrás exactamente que ocurrió esa noche, la noche que mis padres murieron para salvarme, la noche que tu clan cayó en desgracia.

— ¿T-Tus p-padres m-murieron para s-salvarte? —murmuró Hinata confusa.

—Creo que Naruto tiene razón, solo nos queda ver —intervino Sakura con voz débil, algo, algo en su interior le decía que todo lo que verían sería sumamente triste.

Como Sasuke no dijo mas, el Kyūbi siguió mostrando todo. Los gritos de Kushina, cuando Minato rescató a Naruto de Madara y cuando la casa explotó. Cuando el humo se dispersó se encontraban en otro lugar.

_En las afueras de Konoha, Madara ya había sacado a Kushina, posicionándola sobre una roca, el sello se extendió amarrándola._

— _¿Qué….es lo que quieres? —preguntó la pelirroja sumamente débil, y respirando agitadamente._

—_He venido para arrancar al Kyūbi de tu estomago y usarlo para destruir Konoha—le informó como si hablara del tiempo y no de destruir una aldea._

Sasuke enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, hasta que finos hilos de sangre se deslizaron de estas, sus ojos rojos irradiaron tanto odio al ver a Madara, no podía ser cierto, y entonces recordó las palabras de Itachi, de su hermano, al final había sido cierto, Madara había sido el culpable del ataque del zorro. ¡Lo mataría! ¡Le había estado viendo la cara de estúpido!

Naruto miró a Madara casi con el mismo odio, ver a su madre así de desprotegida le causaba tanta rabia.

_Kushina miró con horror a Madara._

— _¿Qué?_

—_La técnica de tele transportación de Minato usa una marca que le permite moverse instantáneamente de un lugar marcado al siguiente —explicó Madara mirando el sello en el estomago de la pelirroja, sabía que debía apresurarse porque Minato vendría en camino. —Así, aunque se vaya, siempre estará contigo para protegerte….pero ya me las he arreglado para mantenerlo alejado de aquí y el sello está sumamente debilitado después del parto…. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por este momento?_

Sakura gruñó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hinata estaba igual que ella, ahí, viendo como el día que debía ser el más feliz para Minato y Kushina por el nacimiento de Naruto se transformaba en la más horrible de sus pesadillas.

Ellas no sabían nada de eso, era tan…triste.

_Kushina puso los ojos en blanco, gritando, mientras el manto del Kyūbi la cubría completamente, y poco a poco destrozó su estomago, logrando que el Kyūbi comenzara a salir, chilló de dolor, pero no pudo hacer en nada, en medio de su desesperación pequeñas lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos._

—Maldito… —pronunció Naruto con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, y con una nota de odio en la voz —Maldito ¡Maldito Madara! —chilló intentando ir a por él, olvidándose de que eso no era más que un recuerdo, olvidándose de todo al escuchar los chillidos de su madre.

Sakura hizo ademan de cogerlo antes de que corriera para nada, pero Hinata se adelantó, tomando de forma tímida y a la vez firme la mano de Naruto y apretándola suavemente, el rubio la miró un segundo y después se calmó.

— _¡Ven hacia aquí, Kyūbi! —volvieron a la realidad cuando vieron que el Kyūbi salía por completo del cuerpo de la pelirroja, está liberada de su propio sello cayó en la roca donde había estado antes._

—_Iremos por Konoha._

_Madara paró cuando oyó la respiración errática de la Uzumaki._

—_De...Detente —tartamudeó Kushina levantando la cabeza con esfuerzo, y con los ojos casi cerrados._

Sakura jadeó.

—Sigue viva…

—Su chakra es especial —murmuró Naruto débilmente —por eso, por eso fue elegida para ser el recipiente del zorro.

—Me parece una buena prueba para el Kyūbi el que mate a su ex jinchūriki —dijo Madara con burla.

Hinata sollozó suavemente al ver la escena, todo era horrible, no podía creer como alguien podría tener tanta maldad para hacer eso, y le dolía, le dolía mucho, no solo porque le parecía que los padres de Naruto no se merecían eso, sino porque los ojos azules del chico al que amaba reflejaban tanto dolor y odio que ella misma podía sentirlo como si fuera el suyo propio.

_Después Minato llegó a tiempo para rescatarla, llevándola hasta donde estaba el hijo de ambos dormido, la pelirroja sollozó abrazando a su pequeño hijo, sollozó con tanta pena y dolor que los cuatro presentes, incluso el mismo Sasuke que no podía hacer otra cosa que recordar a su madre, lo sintieron. La impotencia, el sufrimiento y el más puro dolor._

_El dolor de una madre que tenia la seguridad de que no vería crecer a su hijo, de que no estaría con él para verle reír, llorar, para brindarle amor, para criarlo y hacerlo un hombre de bien. El dolor de la separación, del sacrificio._

_Minato a su lado tenía la misma pena e impotencia. Tenían pintada la misma expresión de querer gritar, romper algo, desquitarse y quedarse juntos olvidando todo lo demás, pero contra todo pronóstico vieron como se levantó, poniéndose su capa de Kage y alistándose para la guerra._

Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir apretando la mano cálida y reconfortante de Hinata, no tenia cabeza para nada, Sakura le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro, de alguna forma diciéndole silenciosamente que estaba con él.

Sin embargo él sabía que lo peor aun no sucedía.

_Cuando Minato se fue, dejando a Kushina y Naruto solos, escucharon con gran incredulidad el lamento de la pelirroja._

—_Mikoto —susurró Kushina con los ojos puestos en el techo, su expresión era de tanta confusión — ¿Qué pasara con ustedes? ¿Por qué….mueren? ¿Por qué el clan Uchiha desaparece?_

— ¿Qué? —susurró Sasuke.

Sakura y Hinata no entendían que pasaba.

La escena volvió a congelarse.

—No sabía eso —cuchicheó Naruto sin creerlo. ¿Cómo su madre sabia de la masacre del clan Uchiha? —Mamá no me dijo nada, ´ttebayo.

—Sí, bueno, eso es algo muy interesante —dijo el Kyūbi con una nota de diversión maligna en su voz —los jinchūrikis que tienen buena relación con sus bijus y que estan próximos a morir, comienzan a ver "destellos del futuro", del futuro que no verán. Mito los tuvo en su momento, la mocosa también, a unos cuantos meses antes de que nacieras, y cuando Madara me sacó de su cuerpo fue lo último que vio, a los Uchiha muertos.

—Es imposible —murmuró Sakura aturdida —ver el futuro…

— ¿Imposible? ¿Y ustedes que estan en el pasado dicen que es imposible? Que estúpidos.

—E-Es p-por el c-chakra tan g-grande y poderoso —dijo Hinata en voz baja, los otros tres la miraron sin entender —los b-bijus son c-considerados d-dioses, t-te…t-teniendo la c-capacidad de ver lo que los d-demás no p-pueden ver. Supongo que l-los j-jinchūrikis al t-tener sus c-chakras t-tienen l-la posibilidad de ver el f-futuro.

—Exactamente —dijo el Kyūbi con suavidad —ahora dejen de parlotear, niñatos, sigan viendo todo antes de que me arrepienta.

—Espera…—interrumpió Naruto — ¿Yo también tendré visiones, dattebayo?

El Kyūbi se burló fríamente.

—Cuando las tengas, ten por seguro que tu fin esta cerca.

_._

_~o~_

_._

Ahora aparecieron en la misma Konoha, donde el Kyūbi ya estaba atacando. Todos corrían y chillaban, intentando escapar del demonio. En medio de los rostros de los Hokage en las montañas, vieron a Minato parado sobre su propio rostro esculpido en medio de la montaña.

_El Kyūbi se dio cuenta, intentó lanzarle una bomba biju._

— _¡No mientras yo esté aquí! —exclamó él alzando el kunai que tenía entre manos._

_Logro que la bomba biju explotara en otro lugar._

_Madara apareció tras él, intentando absorberlo, pero se dieron cuenta al instante de que realmente Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, era el ninja más poderoso de ese tiempo cuando escapó del Madara. Miraron toda la batalla en silencio._

_Minato ganó, comprobando así que tenía muy bien ganado el título de "relámpago amarillo" de ese modo logró quitarle el control del Kyūbi y ponerle un sello, para aparecerse a su lado. Madara no tuvo opción que admitir su derrota y alejarse del rubio._

—_Realmente mereces el titulo del Cuarto Hokage —alabó —pudiste herirme y quitarme el control del Kyūbi con un solo intento. Pero un día volverá a ser mío. El zorro y este mundo se inclinaran a mi voluntad…aún tengo muchas puertas abiertas para eso._

_Y desapareció._

—Malnacido —siseó Sasuke con odio.

Ahora tenía la seguridad de que Itachi no mintió para proteger la aldea, al final había estado ayudando a quien fue el principal responsable de que el clan Uchiha se destruyera. Minato fue a por el Kyūbi, llevándolo hasta el lugar donde había refugiado a su esposa e hijo. Kushina atrapó al demonio con cadenas hechas de su chakra, y entonces al ver a Naruto casi derrumbándose tuvieron la certeza de que era el momento más triste de todo.

—_Tomare al Kyūbi dentro de mi otra vez y allí morirá. Eso evitara que vuelva a aparecerse por algún tiempo…esa es la única manera en que podre salvarlos a los dos con el poco chakra que aún me queda —explicó Kushina sonriéndole, pequeños hilillos de sangre se deslizaron de sus labios._

_El Kyūbi gruñó más fuertemente._

—_Gracias por todo…Minato —susurró con amor —gracias por amarme, por estar conmigo siempre. Gracias…por todo lo que me has dado, por Naruto. Te amo._

Sakura y Hinata lloraban ante la despedida. Sasuke miraba al suelo sin saber que sentir, después de todo, eran los padres de su antiguo amigo, eran los amigos de sus padres.

—…_Kushina —dijo Minato con desesperación, casi suplicaba que ese fuera un sueño —Me hiciste tu esposo…Me hiciste el cuarto Hokage….Me hiciste el padre de este niño…Y...yo…_

—_No te pongas triste, Minato. Yo…estoy…muy feliz. Feliz de que me hayas amado. Feliz de que naciese nuestro hijo. —La mirada de los dos recayó en Naruto —Me imagino sobreviviendo a esto. Los tres sobreviviendo juntos….y no puedo pensar en nada más que en "en soy tan feliz" —sonrió con tristeza, el anhelo de ese deseo se plasmó muy bien en sus palabras —sería fantástico que eso pasara. Enseñaría a Naruto a molestar a Fugaku-baka y Sasuke-kun. A ser un galán con las mujeres, a lograr que Neji fuera su amigo. Haría tantas cosas con él, contigo, seriamos felices. Seriamos la familia que siempre quise. Le daría amor, cariño y regaños cuando lo necesitara. Haría de él un gran Shinobi, como Jiraiya-sama._

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Naruto, silenciosas lágrimas. Desde niño había dejado de llorar, lo había vuelto a hacer cuando Jiraiya murió, pero ahora era imposible no hacerlo. Eran sus padres, sus padres muriendo para salvarle.

—Naruto-kun —murmuró Hinata en un sollozo, alzando sus delicados brazos y pasándolos por la espalda del rubio, al instante Naruto se apoyó en ella, abrazando su menudo y bien proporcionado cuerpo y llorando de tristeza y dolor.

Llorando por sus padres, por lo que se habían sacrificado.

Sakura quedó atrás, a pesar de que quería consolar a su amigo se quedó en su sitio, sabiendo perfectamente que la única que podía ayudarle en ese momento era Hinata, porque ella lo amaba y solo ella podía darle el suficiente consuelo, el suficiente amor. No como ella, que a pesar de todo seguía amando a Sasuke, a la persona que había matado a su padre (Kakashi-sensei) y hermana (Ino) delante de sus ojos.

—_Si de algo me lamento —siguió Kushina con tristeza —es que no veré crecer a Naruto._

_Minato se limpió las lágrimas y le miró con seriedad._

—_Kushina…no necesitas encargarte tu sola del Kyūbi ¡Podemos usar nuestros últimos rastros de chakra para poder ver una vez más a Naruto!_

_La pelirroja le miró confundida._

—_Sellaré lo último que te queda de chakra dentro de Naruto con un sello de ocho puntos. Entonces apartare al Kyūbi con un sello que solo alguien como yo, alguien que no es jinchūriki puede utilizar ¡El sello del demonio de la muerte!_

—_Pero quien hace ese sello, será…. —se alarmó al ver la decisión brillando en aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió enseñarle ese sello? ¡Nunca debió haberlo hecho!_

_Minato prosiguió, sin hacer caso a eso. Solo por esa primera y única vez no haría lo que ella quería._

—_Sólamente seré capaz de sellar la mitad del poder del Kyūbi. Es imposible física y conceptualmente imposible sellarlo completamente. No puedo permitir que el Kyūbi sea revivido sin un jinchūriki, el balance de los biju seria destruido. Pero con este sello, puedo sellar permanentemente al Kyūbi conmigo y la otra mitad de su poder…_

_Lo sabes ¿verdad? Tú podrías ser el niño del destino._

— _¿El niño del destino?_

_En algún momento, en un futuro cercano, el mundo Shinobi se enfrentara con el desastre…_

_Las palabras de su sensei resonaron en su mente, enfocó la mirada en Naruto, que ya estaba más tranquilo. Un nuevo brillo apareció en su hijo….__y el niño del destino será su salvador.__ Eso era lo que debía pasar, su hijo se convertiría en el discípulo de su maestro y a diferencia de él revolucionaria el mundo ninja a tal punto de traer lo que todos ansiaban._

_Paz._

—_Sellare la otra mitad en Naruto con un sello de ocho puntos —dijo con firmeza._

— _¿Qué? —exclamó Kushina incrédula y temerosa. Lo había visto en el futuro, cuando Hinata se interponía en ese hombre que intentaba matar a Naruto, cuando él se enojó y se transformó en el Kyūbi con seis colas. Pero no pensaba que el mismo Minato fue quien selló al Kyūbi en su interior ¡Era su hijo!_

_Minato se veía frustrado._

—_Sé lo que me dirás. Pero Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que el mundo ninja caería en una revolución ¡Y dentro de un gran desastre! Y esta noche he confirmado dos cosas, la primera es que ese enmascarado que te atacó es el presagio del desastre y Naruto será el que lo detenga…el jinchūriki que nos abrirá el sendero hacia el futuro. Eso es lo que se._

_Ladearon la cabeza levemente al ver al tercero llegar allí. Minato se levantó y comenzó a formar sellos._

—_Pero Minato…—suplicó._

_Quería evitar ese destino para su hijo, pero como hacerlo si el mismo Minato lo llevaba ese camino lleno de dolor._

— _¡SELLO DEL DEMONIO DE LA MUERTE! —detrás de él apareció el demonio de la muerte, sellando su alma._

_La pelirroja se mordió el labio sin saber que mas decir._

—_Debes tener esperanza, después de todo es nuestro hijo._

_Le observó con tristeza, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba Kushina sobre eso, lo podía leer en la desesperación de su rostro, pero él no se echaría para atrás, eso no era solo por Konoha, era por su hijo, por Kushina, y por el mundo ninja._

—_Después de que termine el sello del demonio de la muerte, colocare el chakra que te queda dentro de Naruto. Veras a Naruto crecer antes de lo que te imaginas…Llegara el tiempo en que intente tomar el control del Kyūbi, y te necesito allí para ayudarle —nadie mejor que su propia madre ex jinchūriki._

_Kushina le dirigió una mirada retadora._

—_Nuestro propio hijo —dijo con reproche en la voz._

— _¡Es por eso que no quiero dejarle ese peso encima a él solo!_

_Le reclamó entonces por el sello que pensaba hacer, incluso aunque supiera que Naruto sería el niño de la profecía, quería que Minato viviera, viviera para verlo crecer y ayudarle a ser un gran Shinobi, pero su respuesta la desarmó, no pudo decir nada contra eso, incluso aunque él no pudiera reemplazarla, estaba segura de que haría todo bien, pero sabía que se negaría a escuchar razones. Minato sabía que dejar a su hijo solo a su suerte no era nada digno de valor, pero tampoco lo era dejar a su país destruirse, eso era lo que significa ser un Shinobi, lo que significaba para él ser el Hokage._

_Sacrificio._

—_Hay cosas que Naruto necesitaría saber, cosas que no puedo decirle yo. Y eso te corresponde a ti. Es tu deber como madre. Incluso aunque cuentes con poco tiempo. No se trata solo de ti…. ¡También de Naruto! Morir para dejarle una mejor vida tu hijo, eso es lo que debes dejarme hacer a mí. Es mi deber como padre._

_Después de esa explicación, comenzó el sello, haciendo que el Kyūbi redujera su tamaño y encerrara la mitad de su chakra junto a su alma. Afuera de la barrera hecha por Minato, el tercero con otros ninjas veían todo sin poder hacer nada para ayudar. Tambaleándose por el denso del chakra del zorro, Minato invocó un pequeño trono de ceremonia donde puso a Naruto, en un momento de descuido de este, el Kyūbi aprovecho para tratar de matarlo._

_La sangre salpicó la garra del Kyūbi, la garra que había atravesado el cuerpo de Minato y Kushina al salvar a su hijo de la muerte. El tercero y los otros dos ninjas jadearon al verlos escupir sangre._

— _¿Se trata de su propio hijo? —se dijo el tercero incrédulo afuera del campo protector que habían alzado._

— _¡Estan protegiéndolo! —Hinata notó que uno de los ninjas que estaban al lado del tercer Hokage pertenecía a su clan, un Hyuga._

_Minato entrecerró los ojos por el dolor, Kushina estaba delante de él, con las manos sobre la garra del Kyūbi impidiendo que avanzara un milímetro más. Al final los dos habían sacrificado todo por su hijo. La sangre se deslizó también de la boca de Minato cuando el Kyūbi le perforó el estomago._

_Kushina rió._

—_Si su padre es capaz de hacer su deber…su madre debe hacerlo incluso mejor ¿cierto? —inquirió con algo de diversión. Minato le observó confundido —Tu ganas. Primera vez que ganas una discusión…creo que realmente tienes razón._

_Ya no había marcha atrás, ella misma lo supo desde que empezó a tener esos sueños del futuro, ese era el destino de Naruto y ella no debía intervenir. Lo único que podía hacer siendo esposa de Minato era apoyarlo en su decisión y siendo madre de Naruto salvarlo y explicarle en su debido momento todo._

—_Gracias, Kushina —dijo Minato sonriendo. Con la sangre de su pecho, hizo la técnica de invocación, llamando a Gamatora._

_El sapo apareció ante el llamado._

—_Ahhhhh…. ¡El Kyūbi! —se alarmó el sapo aterrado, entonces miró a Minato y ensanchó los ojos — ¡Y el cuarto! ¡Qué diablos les ha sucedido!_

—_Gamatora…te confió la llave del sello. Llévaselo cuando antes a Jiraiya-sensei, que le la guarde._

_El sapo asintió —Entendido…Adi…. ¡Adiós!_

—_Ya veo —dijo el tercero entendiendo todo —Minato intenta salvar a Konoha, convirtiendo a su propio hijo en el siguiente jinchūriki._

_Minato carraspeó._

—_Funcionó. Ya es hora de que me vaya, Kushina, pero antes realizare el sello de ocho puntos. Si tienes algo que decir a Naruto…._

_La pelirroja miró a su hijo._

—_Naruto no seas quisquilloso con la comida…come mucho y crece ¡conviértete en un gran niño! Báñate todos los días…. ¡Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien! —Hizo una pausa, en la que vio como el tercero los veía con impotencia y después continuó —has amigos…no importa cuántos….solo que sean buenos amigos y que puedas confiar en ellos plenamente. Y estudia ninjutsu…jaja…yo nunca fui buena con ellos. Pero sé que si lo serás. Todos son buenos y malos en algunas cosas, no puedes esperar ser el mejor en todo y no por eso te sientas mal. Obedece a tus profesores en la academia y recuerda…. Evita los tres vicios del Shinobi, no pidas dinero si no puedes pagarlo. Ahorra dinero de tus misiones. No tomes sake hasta los veinte años y no te extralimites o arruinaras tu cuerpo y en lo que respecta a las mujeres. Bueno yo soy una de ellas, así que no sabría que decirte, pero solo hay hombres y mujeres en este mundo y algún día querrás tener novia. Solo trata de no escoger una rarita. Búscate una como tu madre…jaja…alguien que te valore, que te quiera, y que te ame por ti mismo._

Naruto seguía viendo la escena, y ante las últimas palabras de su madre, apretó su abrazo sobre Hinata.

—_Y el mejor consejo del cuarto Hokage es ¡Cuídate de Jiraiya-sensei! —intervino Minato sonriendo pese a todo._

—_Naruto —murmuró Kushina suavemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando ahora cada sueño que tuvo con bastante claridad —vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento —sollozó recordando la soledad que siempre veía junto a su hijo — ¡Pero debes recordar quién eres! Busca un sueño, una meta y no pares hasta que no la cumplas…hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte —lloró lastimeramente. —quisiera seguir contigo. Te amo tanto, mi niño._

_El Hokage tembló, poco a poco la vida se iba de su cuerpo. Las palabras de Kushina le hacían saber que de verdad Naruto iba a sufrir mucho, era la vida que le aguardaba a un jinchūriki._

—_Robe tu tiempo —murmuró Kushina —lo siento._

—_No importa….Naruto soy tu padre. Pero debes escuchar a la parlanchina de tu madre…_

_El pequeño aún dormido, sonrió, sintiendo la calidez y el amor que sus padres le daban en sus últimos instantes con vida, el amor y el sacrificio que le ofrecían para que el siguiera con vida._

_Minato y Kushina lloraron una vez más, lamentándose por todo lo ocurrido, y mirando a su hijo dormir, tratando de que esa fuera la última imagen que verían antes de murieran._

— _**¡SELLO DE LOS OCHO SIMBOLOS!**_

_Una brillante luz, cegó a todos por un momento. Cuando abrieron los ojos, el Kyūbi ya no estaba, Kushina se derrumbó en el suelo, arrastrándose hasta quedar al lado de su hijo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la del bebé y la otra dejándola libre, sonrió tristemente y…cerró los ojos._

— _¡Minato! —No sabían cómo, pero Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune acababan de llegar corriendo, con los rostros distorsionados del horror y negación._

_El rubio aún estaba parado, pero a los pocos segundos la barrera desapareció y cayó al otro lado del trono ceremonial, sonriendo mientras se arrastraba y ponía una mano sobre la manito del niño y otra sobre la de Kushina._

—_La sombra del fuego ilumina el pueblo —susurró. Jiraiya corrió hacia él, Minato lo miró aún sonriendo —Usted…más que un maestro fue un padre para mí. Sensei… se que el también le querrá como alguien de la familia…._

…_pestañeó una vez más y cerró los ojos, dejando de respirar._

_Tsunade cayó de rodillas a su lado, mirando sin creer los cadáveres de las dos personas que más le importaban en la villa._

_._

_~o~_

.

—Muy bien, muy bien —escucharon la voz del Kyūbi y la escena se disolvió dejándolos frente a la jaula del demonio de nuevo —ahora sigue lo demás. Lo que les mostré fue solo la noche en que ataque Konoha, ahora falta todo lo que sigue y explica todo las consecuencias de esa noche.

— ¿Qué nos asegura que no es mentira? —inquirió Sasuke con voz escalofriante. Tenía esperanzas de que el demonio mintiera, porque si no era así, no tenia excusa alguna para estar de marioneta del bastardo de Madara.

El Kyūbi resopló.

—Si me crees o no, niño es tu problema. Pero puedes seguir viendo, todo encaja y puedes darte cuenta de la verdad, no creo que siendo Uchiha seas tan idiota.

Él gruñó de furia.

—Cálmate, Sasuke —dijo Sakura con sequedad —el Kyūbi tiene razón, debemos ver todo y entonces podrás decidir si quieres creer o no.

—Nadie te ha metido en esta conversación, Sakura —le dijo el pelinegro con furia.

— ¡No creas que eres el único al que le importa todo esto! ¡No eres el único que sufre! ¿Vale?

El Uchiha estaba a punto de responderle, pero Naruto soltando a Hinata y sonriéndole débilmente se volvió hacia sus amigos, porque los consideraba amigos a los dos, incluso aunque tuviera que matar a Sasuke al final.

—Cállense, ´ttebayo. ¿Quieren o no saber que paso?

—Tsk, malditos mocosos —siseó el Kyūbi —por eso odio a los humanos… Bien, ahora verán todo, desde lo que paso tras mi ataque, hasta la muerte de Hana Hyuga.

Ante el nombramiento de su madre, Hinata hizo un gesto de dolor, sin embargo permaneció en silencio.

_._

_~o~_

_._

_Estaban otra vez en el mismo lugar. Tsunade comenzó a gritar al enterarse de que Minato había encerrado el Kyūbi en su propio hijo, y fue ahí donde Naruto y Sakura entendieron finalmente porque Tsunade había odiado por tanto tiempo el solo hecho pensar en ser Hokage._

Los Hokage mueren jóvenes. Mi abuelo y el segundo se esforzaron por traer paz al país, pero solo consiguieron morir sin cumplir sus sueños, como unos perdedores —la rubia dijo todo con voz vacía y fría, sin importancia — ¡ser Hokage es una porquería! Solo un idiota querría serlo.

Esas fueron las palabras cuando ella y Naruto se conocieron y había tanto rencor en su voz que en ese momento el no entendió.

—_Minato….no pudo…. —Tsunade miraba a los dos rubios con horror —el no…. ¡El no pudo encerrar a ese monstruo en su propio hijo!_

_El tercero no dijo nada._

_La rubia chilló más fuertemente, avanzando a donde estaban los arboles y descargando golpes a diestra y siniestra, arrancándoles del suelo y llorando sin control, ¿Por qué condenar a su propio hijo a esa vida? Kushina era una cosa, nadie se entero de ella, pero el ataque del Kyūbi a Konoha prácticamente era como revelar que había un jinchūriki, por que esa era la única manera de que el zorro desapareciera sin más. Todos lo sabrían, despreciarían al niño al instante._

— _¿Kushina estuvo de acuerdo? —cuestionó Jiraiya en voz baja._

_Sarutobi asintió._

—_No sabemos qué pasó realmente. Lo único que sabemos es que el Kyūbi ataco Konoha y que Minato estuvo desaparecido un buen tiempo. Tsunade…tienes que ayudar…_

_La rubia se volvió hacia él, con furia, rabia y frustración._

— _¿AYUDAR DICES? ¿COMO LO VOY HACER? ¡KONOHA ODIARA A ESE NIÑO! MINATO SACRIFICO A SU PROPIO HIJO POR LA ALDEA, ESO ES ESTUPIDO ¡SER HOKAGE ES UNA IDIOTEZ! ¡SU HIJO! SU PROPIO HIJO. ¿POR QUE ELEGIERON A LA ALDEA ANTES QUE AL NIÑO?_

—_Fue la decisión de ambos…_

— _¿Y QUE? NO PENSARON EN LO QUE ESE NIÑO VA A SUFRIR, SIN PADRES….MINATO Y KUSHINA FUERON UNOS IDIOTAS._

— _¡YA CALLATE, TSUNADE! —Gritó Jiraiya furioso —cállate, fue la decisión de ambos, Minato no es estúpido, Kushina y él esperaban ese niño con mucha ilusión, si tomaron esa decisión fue por algo, no solo por la aldea._

_Era la primera vez que él le gritaba, y fue la impresión lo que la hizo callar._

—_Tenemos que ocultar que este niño es el hijo de Minato y Kushina —dijo el tercero —nadie lo puede saber. Quedara registrado con el nombre de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, pero ante todos será Naruto Uzumaki. El jinchūriki del Kyūbi._

_Tsunade los observó con rencor._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ocultar eso? ¿Por qué vas a mentir? Si por lo menos saben que es el hijo de Minato, no trataran de hacerle nada._

_Sarutobi le miró con seriedad._

—_Imagina lo que pensaran las demás aldeas ninjas al saber que el único hijo de Minato Namikaze, el relámpago amarillo de la hoja, el héroe de la tercera guerra, el ninja más temido y odiado, y Kushina Uzumaki, la ninja del remolino con un chakra que muchos desearon a tal punto de secuestrarla…imaginan lo que pensaran si saben que su único hijo ha quedado huérfano y es jinchūriki._

_La sannin retrocedió ante esas palabras como si la hubieran abofeteado. Pero eso la hizo reaccionar, era verdad, Minato no solo era respetado también era temido y odiado por todas las vidas que había tomado para defender Konoha, si se enteraban que su hijo estaba solo…._

—…_lo mataran —susurró horrorizada._

—_Eso sería mejor a convertirlo en un arma contra Konoha —dijo Jiraiya —pero es verdad, nadie debe saber su verdadera identidad._

—Así que por eso…—murmuró Sakura mirando a Naruto —por eso llevas el apellido de tu madre.

—F-Fue p-para p-protegerte —concordó Hinata.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Y así, en silencio siguieron observando el rencor que se podía ver en los ojos mieles de Tsunade al ver a su maestro, a Naruto de bebé y finalmente el rechazo en su rostro al alzar la mirada y distinguir a lo lejos la villa. Tsunade curó las heridas de Kushina, y con alguna extraña técnica logró que su vientre se hinchara de tal modo que pareciese que aun estaba embarazada_. _

_Cuando llegaron a la villa, llevando los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina toda la aldea lloró por ellos, lamentando sus muertes, y odiando al instante al Kyūbi, y por consiguiente a Naruto, solo por tenerlo en su interior, sin saber que era el hijo de aquellos que habían dado su vida por la aldea._

— _¿Héroe? —Mikoto Uchiha que ya había llegado junto a Fugaku y que estaba junto a los demás llorando por sus amigos, gritó al oír las palabras del tercero, al oír que el jinchūriki debía ser tratado como héroe— ¿HÉROE? ESE NIÑO ES EL CULPABLE DE SUS MUERTES ¡ES UN ASESINO!_

—_Ese niño es una maldición. ¡No puede esperar que lo aceptemos! ¡Jamás lo veremos como un héroe! ¡Nuestros amigos han muerto por culpa del demonio que lleva en su interior! —entonces gritó Hana con furia, secundando a su amiga._

_Las dos llorando y mirando con odio al bebé._

_Tsunade cerró los ojos, ella sabía que eso pasaría. Los aldeanos no lo aceptarían, pero sería peor con los amigos de Minato y Kushina, ellos lo verían como un demonio, el odio los cegaría completamente y no les dejaría ver nada mas, no les dejaría ver el parecido que tenia con Minato, ni el brillo de Kushina en sus ojos azules. Simplemente seria el demonio que atacó la aldea y los asesinó._

_Jiraiya suspiró._

—_Ya basta, respeten por lo menos el último deseo de Minato._

_Mikoto se irguió._

—_No, nunca respetare ese deseo. Ese niño no merece vivir. —el rencor en sus oscuros ojos era demasiado obvio, después de esa afirmación los murmullos se extendieron por toda la aldea, y para consternación del tercero solo fue para darle su aprobación._

_Al parecer al igual que Mikoto y Hana culpaban de la tragedia a Naruto, si supieran quien era realmente no dirían eso, aunque seguro reaccionarían al igual que Tsunade, no entendiendo porque Minato sacrificó a su propio hijo por la aldea._

_Los ANBUS los rodearon en ese instante. Danzou al mando de todos ellos, mirando a los Uchiha con una sonrisa maliciosa._

— _¿Dónde estaban mientras el Kyūbi atacó Konoha? —interrogó._

_Fugaku apartó la mirada de su amigo, para ver al anciano con el ceño fruncido._

—_En la misión que usted nos mando —contestó con frialdad e inexpresividad._

— _¿Misión? —Repitió haciéndose el confundido — ¿Qué misión?_

— _¡Usted nos mando a una misión de reconocimiento! —le gritó Mikoto furiosa._

_Todos estaban en silencio. El tercero miraba de los Uchiha a Danzou, Tsunade a su lado frunció el ceño ¿Por qué les iba a dar una simple misión de reconocimiento a ellos? Muchísimo más teniendo en cuenta que Mikoto ya no era Kunoichi y Fugaku era el jefe del clan Uchiha para hacer cosas tan simples._

—_Yo nunca les mande a una misión de reconocimiento —dijo Danzou secamente —es ridículo. Por lo menos deben dar excusas más creíbles._

— _¿Qué esta insinuando? —preguntó Mikoto lentamente. — ¡Usted nos mando a esa misión!_

— _¿Alguien puede probar eso? —Dijo Danzou con burla, haciendo una señal y los ANBUS apresaron a los dos Uchihas —estuve con el consejo parte de la tarde y toda la noche, también estuve en la pelea, lo que dices es sumamente ridículo. Yo nunca les di una misión._

_Fugaku trató de liberarse de los ANBUS pero no pudo hacer nada._

—_Itachi estaba con nosotros, el…_

—_..Es su hijo. Dirá lo que ustedes le ordenen. Y hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, ustedes Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, al igual que todo su clan son los responsables y culpables del ataque del Kyūbi._

_Hana ensanchó los ojos horrorizada. Mirando sin creer a Mikoto, la pelinegra veía con horror y furia a Danzou._

— _¡Eso es mentira! —Chilló alterada —Minato y Kushina eran nuestros amigos ¿Por qué querríamos atacarlos?_

— _¿Quién dice eso? Estamos hablando del ataque a Konoha, ustedes siempre han deseado tener el mando de la aldea, claro que de seguro no contaban con que Minato y Kushina se sacrificarían, pero eso no importa….los sacrificios de ellos nos han salvado hoy._

— _¿Está diciendo que es bueno que ellos hayan muerto? —gritó Hana._

—_Ser Hokage es un gran sacrificio. Minato lo quiso así. Todos sabemos que el Kyūbi no pudo venir así porque así y decidir atacar Konoha de la nada, alguien lo estuvo controlando…y una de las pocas cosas que puede controlarlo es el Sharingan —dijo suavemente, mirando los ojos rojos de Fugaku, que había activado el Sharingan en medio de su furia._

_Nadie dijo nada. Mikoto y Fugaku se mantenían observándolo con odio._

—_El clan Uchiha ha caído en desgracia —se mofó._

— _¡Eso es ridículo! —dijo Tsunade._

—_No te metas en esto, princesa. Ya no perteneces a Konoha._

—_Ella no, pero Danzou —dijo el tercero con seriedad — creo que has olvidado que el Hokage soy yo ahora que Minato ha muerto —el anciano dejo de sonreír —y hasta que se demuestre lo contrario ellos son inocentes y te aseguro que tienen sus piernas en perfectas condiciones para que puedan caminar, suéltenlos —los ANBUS dudaron un segundo antes de obedecer —ahora, Mikoto, Fugaku vayan al barrio Uchiha y no se muevan de allí hasta que vaya a verlos._

_Los dos asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo._

—_Rin, Kakashi los quiero en mi oficina en dos horas, tenemos que hablar sobre Naruto._

_Kakashi asintió._

— _¡Yo no me acercare a ese monstruo! —gritó por su parte la adolescente que estaba al lado de Kakashi._

No la reconocían.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido, trató de olvidar esas palabras, sabía que lo decía por todo lo que había pasado, no podía culparla, o por lo menos no trataba de hacerlo.

El Kyūbi rió.

—Se llama Rin, es la compañera de equipo de tu sensei y Obito Uchiha, en otras palabras es alumna del Yondaime.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron un momento, no sabían que pensar, no sabían nada del pasado de Kakashi-sensei, el nunca había hablado sobre eso, es mas recién se enteraban de que en su equipo hubo un Uchiha, y Sakura dedujo que era por él que su sensei tenía el Sharingan.

— ¿Qué paso con ella? —siguió preguntando el Uzumaki.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al oír la risa del Kyūbi. "Funcionaria tal vez, pero sabes….todas las personas que aprecio estan muertas" las palabras que Kakashi le dijo ese día, cuando los del sonido le convencieron de ir con Orochimaru. Entonces sino se equivocaba, ese chica, Rin, también moriría.

—Está muerta —contó el Kyūbi en tono burlón —y si supieras cual fue la razón de su muerte, jajaja.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, solo observa y lo sabrás.

_Y la escena se disolvió, parpadearon para verse en el despacho del Hokage, junto a los sannin, Shizune, Kakashi y Rin con Naruto de bebé en manos, la castaña lo tenía entre brazos arrullando, y con la voz rota por el llanto._

—_Entonces él es hijo de sensei —murmuró Kakashi mirando a su amiga y al niño con tristeza._

—_Sí._

_Rin lloró de nuevo, pero ya no había rechazo en sus ojos al ver al niño, al saber la verdad todo odio había desaparecido._

_Al final, Tsunade se fue, afirmando nunca más volver a Konoha, con el odio y la tristeza en su mirada._

—Así que esta es la razón de todo su odio —murmuró Sakura suavemente. El haber perdido a más personas queridas, todo por salvar Konoha.

Naruto miraba a Rin con los ojos entrecerrados, no sabía porque, pero ahora que la veía más fijamente, al oír es voz rota por el llanto, y al oír sus últimas palabras empezó a entender algo.

—_Ahora yo cuidare de él —la jovencita se levantó con el bebé en brazos y una mirada fiera, como si retara a alguien a contradecirla. Como nadie lo hizo, salió del despacho arrullándolo —yo cuidare de ti, Naruto…por sensei y Kushina-san, te protegeré, incluso aunque me cueste la vida._

_Te protegeré, aunque tenga que dar la vida, lo prometo…_

Naruto ensanchó los ojos, esas palabras, siempre le habían perseguido en sueños cuando era niño, nunca había sabido a quien pertenecía, y eran casi las mismas palabras que aquella chica le dedicaba y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de eso, supo que tal vez…tal vez ella si había cumplido esa promesa.

_._

_~o~_

_._

_Hana cayó al suelo, Hiashi y Hizashi a su lado, con la mirada gacha y conteniendo las lágrimas siguieron de pie, intentaban ser fuertes, pero era dificil, más después de ver a sus amigos muertos. _

Hinata reconoció al ninja que estaba parada frente a sus padres y su tío, era el que había estado con el tercero, uno de los que sabia la verdad sobre Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban a su lado, ya casi no decían nada, solo se limitaban a ver todo.

— _¿Y entonces? —preguntó Hana sollozando y con las manos en la cara — ¿Qué…f-fue l-lo que dijo?_

_El ninja dudó un momento._

—_Yondaime dijo…trátenlo como el héroe que salvo Konoha hoy…Kushina-san dijo…denle mi apellido…él no tiene la culpa de…_

— _¡¿Qué no tiene la culpa? —La Hyuga apartó sus manos de la cara, mostrando su rostro maltrecho y lleno de lágrimas, pero lo que más sorprendió fue su mirada, siempre había sido dulce, tierna y amigable. Ahora en sus ojos perlas solo se podía apreciar rencor, puro rencor y resentimiento — ¡No pudieron pedir eso! ¡No cu...cuando ese niño tiene al demonio que los asesinó!_

_Y rompió a llorar nuevamente. Más que llorar, gritar y pronunciar el nombre de sus amigos con tristeza y rabia._

— _¿Nada mas? —murmuró Hizashi con los puños apretados._

—_Yondaime dijo algo más…—miró al suelo. El Hokage le había obligado a callar, a no revelar la identidad del niño —Dijo la sombra…_

—_La sombra del fuego ilumina el pueblo —murmuraron a la vez los tres. —Eso dijo ¿no? —sollozó Hana aun de rodillas, llorando y con las manos tapando su cara. Esa era la frase favorita de Minato._

_El ninja asintió, dudando, quería decir toda la verdad, pero no podía, debía su lealtad al clan Hyuga pero más que todo al Hokage. Hana sollozó más intensamente, tratando de parar las lágrimas, y mientras estaba de rodillas lanzó un grito desgarrador, llevando sus manos a su vientre hinchado._

— _¡Hana! —gritaron los dos Hyugas._

_La mujer gritó otra vez con todas sus fuerzas. Al instante Hizashi fue al hospital a llamar un medico, abrió una puerta y se topó con Rin, terminándole de dar el biberón a Naruto, lo que le llamó la atención fue que cuando la chica volteó para ver quien había entrado tenia raspones en los brazos, un moretón en la mejilla y la pierna izquierda sangrando, aun así no parecía darle importancia a sus heridas._

—Esta herida…—Sakura miró de reojo a Naruto. No había necesidad de decir más para darse cuenta, de que los aldeanos le habían hecho eso por el simple hecho de cuidar a Naruto.

El rubio solo apretó los puños con rabia.

_Hizashi apenas le dio una última mirada y siguió en busca de un medico._

_Se sorprendieron al ver que siguieron en la misma escena. El Kyūbi quería mostrarles algo de Rin, y cuando ella acomodó al pequeño rubio en la cuna la puerta se abrió con brusquedad para que entraran tres mujeres con kunais en las manos._

_La castaña se tensó, sosteniendo entre sus temblorosas manos un kunai. Se puso delante de la cuna sin perder tiempo._

— _¿Qué quieren? —preguntó._

—_Matar a ese monstruo —respondió una de ellas con veneno en la voz._

—_No...l-las dejare pasar._

_Las ninjas se lanzaron sobre la castaña, golpeándole y cortándole con los kunais sin mostrar ni una pizca de piedad, intentando de algún modo que ella descuidar su guardia, que se apartara para que pusieran sus manos en el niño que con tanta bravura protegía, pero contra todo pronóstico ella siguió defendiéndolo, incluso en peligro de muerte._

_Después de que se cansaran de golpearla y al ver que no tenían oportunidad se fueron sin perder tiempo, dándoles miradas despectivas y advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera ir al entierro del Hokage y de su esposa en la tarde._

_El pequeño despertó, llorando._

_Rin estaba toda herida, con la mirada en el suelo, llena de cortes y golpes y llorando en silencio, sin quejarse, pero en cuanto lo oyó, se arrastró y se levantó como pudo para calmarlo. Lo cogió entre brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho y mordiéndose la lengua para no sollozar. Tenía que ser fuerte._

—_Lo siento, Naruto…lo siento tanto —murmuró —tanto…pero no importa…siempre te protegeré, porque eres lo único que queda de mi maestro y Kushina-san. Porque serás un gran ninja como ellos siempre quisieron. Porque la voluntad de fuego de ellos ahora recae en ti._

_La muchacha arrulló una vez más a Naruto y entonces todo desapareció y otra vez se encontraron frente a la jaula del zorro._

_._

_._

_._

_La lluvia caía intensamente. El día era lúgubre, como si llorara la perdida al igual que todos los aldeanos, al igual que toda la aldea que se congregaba en torno a los ataúdes de Minato y Kushina._

_Los dos juntos. La pelirroja tenia puesta un vestido rojo con las mangas blancas y las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, entrelazándolas y con un collar que tenia de dije el símbolo de Konoha, el regalo de Minato cuando se hicieron novios. Kushina tenía las manos debajo de su pecho, arriba de su vientre abultado, en el que todos creían aun seguía su hijo. Minato estaba vestido igual que siempre, con su ropa característica de Konoha y la capa blanca con llamas rojas que le caracterizaba con Yondaime Hokage, en sus manos también entrelazadas tenía el collar con el símbolo del remolino que Kushina le regaló cuando se hicieron novios._

_Ambos juntos, incluso en la muerte. Estaban muy bien arreglados, todos sus amigos se habían encargado de eso. Se veían como si estuvieran durmiendo, pero no era así, ya no abrirían los ojos, dormirían para siempre._

_Ya nunca podrían ver las sonrisas tranquilas de Minato, no podrían escuchar sus consejos, ni admirar su fuerza y fortaleza, nunca más él defendería Konoha, su llama se había apagado. Tampoco podrían volver a ver las sonrisas traviesas de Kushina, Konoha sería demasiado callado sin sus chillidos, triste y desolado sin sus bromas. Ella ya nunca más abriría los ojos y diría su característico "`ttebane"_

_Ellos ya no iluminarían la aldea._

_Ellos se habían ido, incluso aunque costara aceptarlo, aunque doliera y destrozara el corazón de todos. Ellos estaban muertos, habiéndose sacrificados por su aldea._

_Hana y Mikoto acariciaron la mejilla de Kushina dejando unas cuantas rosas en su ataúd, antes de que lo sellaran, lamentándose por la temprana muerte de su amiga. _

_¿Qué diría si estuviera viva?_

¡No te rindas tan fácilmente, ´ttebane!

_¿Y Minato?_

Yo siempre iluminare Konoha.

¡Seré la primera mujer en convertirme en Hokage!

"Quiero que todos me reconozcan y además convertirme en un gran Hokage"

¡Soy Kushina Uzumaki! ¡La habanera sangrienta, panda de inútiles, ´ttebane! ¡Dejen de despreciarme!

_La lluvia paró, los enterraron juntos como siempre quisieron estar, incluso tras la muerte, porque aunque ya no estuvieran su amor seguiría vivo al igual que el precio de su sacrificio._

—_Seguiremos adelante…—murmuró Hana sollozando._

—_Sino seguro te decepcionarías de nosotras ¿no, Kushina? —lloró Mikoto a su lado._

_Sus esposos detrás de ellas, asintieron a sus palabras. Pasaron media hora más, antes de que volvieran a sus hogares, cuando ya no hubo nadie Rin llegó con Naruto en brazos, mirando con las tumbas._

_Minato Namikaze._

_Kushina Namikaze._

_Normalmente siempre le ponían su apellido, incluso aunque se hubiera casado con Minato, pero al ser Uzumaki ya el apellido oficial de Naruto nadie quería que de grande hiciera preguntas innecesarias._

—_Le juro sensei, Kushina-san, que protegeré a Naruto hasta el fin…hasta el fin…_

_Ninguno de los cuatro pronunció palabras, estaban demasiado choqueados por todo los acontecido, la muerte de Minato y Kushina era la causa para todas las desgracias que venían._

_._

_~o~_

_._

Y otra vez se encontraban frente a la jaula.

El Kyūbi miraba con bastante interés a Naruto, él tenía la mirada gacha. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, no la recordaba, por lo menos no lo suficiente porque ya estaba seguro que Rin era la chica que aparecía en sus sueños de niño. Al final, si hubo una persona que le cuido de niño, alguien que le protegió de todo el odio de la aldea.

Alguien a quien le intereso su bienestar.

—Esa niñata cuido de ti los seis primeros meses —relató el Kyūbi en tono aburrido —te protegió de todos los aldeanos, incluso de los propios amigos y amigas de tus padres. Por todos intentaron alguna vez matarte. Después le mandaron a una misión, te dejaron con el hombre ese, el dueño de la tienda en la que paras más que en tu casa.

—Teuchi…—murmuró Naruto sorprendido.

—Sí, ese hombre y la mocosa que tiene por hija te cuidaron mientras la alumna de Yondaime estuvo fuera…y nunca más regreso. No sé exactamente lo que pasó, pero pude captar algo…

_Y cuando dejó de hablar se encontraron en un bosque, viendo directamente a Rin de rodillas y atada, los miembros de su equipo estaban siendo amenazados por ninjas enemigos, de la aldea escondida entre las nubes. La castaña miraba al que parecía ser el líder con decisión y miedo, él se acercó con interés._

— _¿No es está la alumna de Yondaime Hokage?_

—_Sí, lo es._

—_Parece que tenemos buen motín —se acercó con una sonrisa cruel —haber bonita. Es cierto que ¿El Hokage y su esposa murieron en el ataque del Kyūbi? —no vio peligro en eso, solo asintió, reteniendo las lágrimas — ¿Y qué hay del niño? Se supone que la mujer del Hokage estaba embarazada…. ¿Está vivo?_

—_No…murió —respondió con la voz rota._

_Él la miró con sospecha._

—_Sabes…no te creo._

— _¡También murió! —Gritó uno de sus compañeros de equipo —murieron los tres._

—_Nadie te ha preguntado a ti —dijo otro ninja enemigo, golpeándolo._

—_Eres la alumna del Hokage, debes saber más cosas, si ese niño sobrevivió seria una venganza perfecta contra Konoha….comprobaremos si dices la verdad —hizo sellos, para encerrarle en genjutsu._

_Respingó, podía aguantar un tiempo, pero no sería mucho y tarde y temprano le sacarían la verdad. No, no lo permitiría, había prometido proteger a Naruto incluso aunque significara su vida. Liberándose del agarre le dio un golpe en la cara y con rapidez alzó un kunai, escuchó vagamente como el que la estaba interrogando gritaba que le pararan a los demás, parecía adivinar sus intenciones y sabía que ella guardaba algo._

—_Lo siento, Kakashi, Naruto —sollozó, clavándose el kunai en el corazón._

_Cayó al suelo muerta, justo cuando los ninjas enemigos sintieron chakras acercándose a toda velocidad. Sin miramientos mataron a todos los ninjas restantes y dejaron a uno moribundo antes de irse. Kakashi fue el primero en llegar, se quedó de piedra al ver el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo, con una gran mancha de sangre en el corazón, un kunai lo atravesaba._

— _¡No, Rin, no! —gritó exaltado._

Naruto ensanchó los ojos al ver a Rin en el suelo, muerta, con la mancha de sangre en su pecho, con sus ojos chocolates vacios de vida. No podía creerlo, se había matado para que no descubrieran que era el hijo de Yondaime Hokage.

—Sacrificio —murmuró Sakura sorprendida —se sacrificó.

—L-Los s-sacrificios s-son d-dolorosos —musitó Hinata con tristeza, recordando el sacrificio de su tío para evitar la guerra cuando la secuestraron, ella mejor que nadie entendía todo eso, entendía ese dolor. Porque tras la muerte de su tío, su madre se volvió peor, más fría e indiferente.

—Muy bien, déjense de escenas sentimentales y estúpidas —interrumpió el Kyūbi —sigue lo que quieren ver. Como nace la rivalidad entre los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga. Un año después del día que ataque Konoha.

Su voz se desvaneció, al igual que el lugar donde estaban…

_._

_~o~_

_._

_Aparecieron en el barrio Uchiha, Hana Hyuga estaba entrando con una sonrisa hacia la casa principal. Aunque ya no era la misma sonrisa de antes, ni sus ojos brillaban del mismo modo, ya no, había tanta tristeza._

_Hana pasó a la casa, Mikoto y Fugaku no estaban por ningún lado, no había nadie en la mansión principal, se le hizo raro, caminó lentamente, se suponía que Mikoto le estaba esperando, le había enviado un mensaje para que fuera a verla._

_Una figura pasó rápidamente por delante de ella, una figura que por curiosidad siguió hasta llegar a una habitación desconocida por ella, una habitación en la que ese desconocido dejó unos pergaminos y salió._

_Hana estaba a punto de irse, no era bueno entrometerse en cosa que no eran de su clan o de ella. Pero algo llamó su atención…_

_El Clan Uchiha al poder._

_El titulo del pergamino que había dejado el ninja al que había seguido._

— ¿El clan Uchiha al poder? —repitió Sasuke que había permanecido en silencio las últimas horas en la que habían estado viendo todo lo sucedido — ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Lo sabremos en cuanto sigamos viendo —murmuró Sakura a su lado.

_No supieron que tenía el pergamino, ya que Hana lo leyó en silencio, pero conforme seguía leyendo sus ojos se ensancharon de incredulidad y rabia, mientras lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, finalmente el pergamino cayó al suelo, de tanta rabia tenía el Byakugan activado con el que recorrió la sala y buscando algo en específico sacó otros tantos pergaminos que también leyó._

— _Golpe de estado, el ataque del Kyūbi —murmuró arrugando el último pergamino en sus manos —…estorbos: Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage…_

_Apretó los puños, mientras saboreaba el amargo gusto de la traición._

— _¡Malditos sean los Uchiha! —gritó con rabia, levantando todos los pergaminos que había estado leyendo, saliendo de la habitación y del barrio Uchiha._

Antes de que la escena se disolviera pudieron ver como un ninja con traje de ANBU reía quedamente.

—_Ha resultado —se burló antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo._

Si hubiera sido real, Sasuke se hubiera lanzado sobre él. Lo que sea que hubiera encontrado Hana Hyuga no era real, por lo menos no del clan Uchiha, lo único que estaban haciéndoles era quitarles todos los apoyos, dejándoles solos y acorralándoles ¿Cómo no querían que se rebelaran? Era como si…

—…es como si, ellos estuvieran buscando que los Uchiha se rebelen —murmuró Sakura mirando a Sasuke, llegando a la misma conclusión —como si todo fuera…

—Una trampa —masculló Sasuke con odio.

—Entonces incluso la rebelión del clan Uchiha era planeada —dijo Sakura sorprendida — ¿Por qué?

—No puede ser verdad, ´ttebayo —negó Naruto.

—L-Los U-Uchiha y l-los Hyuga son los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja —intervino Hinata tímidamente —pero lo más deseado siempre h-ha s-sido el S-Sharingan, s-solo q-querían…

—Deshacerse de nosotros valiéndose cualquier excusa —terminó de hablar Sasuke con una risa sin gracia.

—_**Atiendan, mocosos —gritó el Kyūbi —sigue lo mejor, jajaja.**_

_._

_~o~_

_._

_Hana, Hiashi y Hizashi iban caminando con paso imperioso hasta Ichiraku ramen, donde podían sentir los chakras de Mikoto y Fugaku, los dos pasaron por ahí, recordando los viejos tiempos. En cuanto vio a Hana aparecer, Mikoto se levantó con una sonrisa amable._

—_Hana, que sorpresa —saludó —justo pensaba en ir a buscar…—su réplica se cortó bruscamente cuando sin sutileza alguna Hana le tiró una kunai que paso rozando su mejilla y dejando un hilillo de sangre tras su paso, algunos cabellos negros cayeron al suelo._

_Mikoto tenía los ojos ensanchados de la sorpresa. Fugaku se levantó de su lugar al instante, furioso y con el Sharingan rodando en sus ojos. Todos se habían quedado en silencio. Ayame que estaba junto a su padre los miró con sorpresa, había estado a punto de ir a ver a Naruto, al que había dejado dormido en su cuarto cuando ocurrió eso._

— _¿Hana, que…_

_La Hyuga le miró con despreció y con una mueca despectiva le lanzó a la cara unos pergaminos, los mismo que había estado leyendo anteriormente._

— _¿Qué es esto? —murmuró por lo bajo Mikoto con voz herida._

—_Velo tu misma, aunque no sé porque te haces la sorprendida —le siseó con odio._

_Mikoto y Fugaku dudaron, pero después obedecieron y cuando leyeron el contenido ensancharon los ojos de la sorpresa._

—_No es verdad —dijo Mikoto al instante —no todo….tu no, Hana, tu no. No puedes creer que nosotros trajimos al Kyūbi._

— _¿Hay alguna otra explicación a esos pergaminos entonces? —intervino Hiashi con voz fría y mirando directamente a Fugaku. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua._

—_Nosotros no fuimos los culpables ¡Porque todos se empeñan en creer eso! —gritó furioso._

— _¡Esos pergaminos estaban en su casa! —chilló Hana enloquecida._

— _¡Somos amigos! ¡No pueden desconfiar de nosotros! —gritó entonces Mikoto sollozando —Nuestra amistad…_

—_Ustedes siempre han sido demasiado ambiciosos, el clan Uchiha siempre ha querido más de que lo que ha tenido. ¿Por qué no creeríamos eso? —gruñó Hizashi con furia._

—_Hana…—comenzó a decir Mikoto suplicante._

_La Hyuga le miró con odio, no había querido creerlo, pero ahí estaba, en esos pergaminos con el sello de los Uchiha, todos los planes para conquistar Konoha con los Uchiha al mando, todo para derrocar a Minato de su puesto. La traición, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, en traición. ¡Se supone que eran amigos!_

— _¿Cómo pudieron? —Gritó Hana — ¿Cómo pudieron traicionar a Minato y Kushina?_

—_Eran nuestros amigos —entonces gritó Mikoto con enojo — ¡no puedes creer eso! ¡Jamás los lastimaríamos!_

— _¡Traidora! —Exclamó la Hyuga sin escuchar — ¡Tú y tu maldito clan son la desgracia de Konoha!_

— _¡Cierra la boca, Hyuga! —chilló la Uchiha harta de las acusaciones._

_Hana se adelantó y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Al instante Fugaku se adelantó, pero Hiashi lo interceptó, los dos comenzaron a gritar también, llevados solo por el dolor de la traición y desconfianza, rompiendo los lazos que alguna vez los unificó. Los lazos de amistad que tenían._

_Hizashi trató en vano de separarlos, lo único que logró fue también terminar en la pelea._

_Yoshino y Shikaku que también habían estado observando en silencio como la amistad de los Uchiha y los Hyuga se destruía, sostuvieron a tiempo a Mikoto, porque esta había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre la que alguna vez llamó amiga. El Sharingan brillaba con rabia en sus ojos._

_¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, porque ellos también desconfiaban._

_¿Por qué todos les daban la espalda?_

_¡Ellos no eran culpables del ataque del zorro!_

— _¡Esto se acabó! —gritó Hana —. ¡Desde ahora seremos rivales! —Le dirigió una mirada airada, fría, despiadada —y no descansare hasta que los Uchihas muerdan el polvo. Ahora somos enemigos, veremos que clan es más fuerte. Los Uchiha o los Hyuga._

_Hizashi y Hiashi se separaron de Fugaku, durante un momento se miraron a los ojos, recordando su pasado, su infancia, cuando eran amigos. _

_Pero todo acabó, sus lazos estaban rotos._

_Hana les dio la espalda, al igual que los otros Hyuga y se alejaron sin mirar atrás._

_Dándoles la espalda, como toda la aldea. Fugaku y Mikoto se quedaron parados asimilando aquellas palabras y escuchando tras ellos todos los murmullos._

_Ellos son los culpables…_

_Los Uchihas son demasiado ambiciosos…._

_Si, son una maldición…_

_Los Hyugas hicieron bien en cortar relación con ellos…_

_No tienen perdón…_

_Ambición y poder…por eso traicionaron a sus amigos…_

_Mikoto aguantó las lágrimas antes de echar a correr hasta el barrio Uchiha, junto a Fugaku. Era el único lugar donde ahora estarían a salvo, con su familia._

_Porque ya no tenían amigos._

_._

_~o~_

_._

—Y eso sucedió —dijo el Kyūbi dejándoles ver otra vez su jaula—desde ahí se convirtieron en rivales. Siempre compitiendo para ver quién era más fuerte, siempre pensando en ser los mejores, sin sentimientos, sin emociones…

—S-Sin...d-debilidades —murmuró Hinata.

_¡Deja de ser tan débil! ¡Eres la heredera del clan Hyuga! ¡Ten algo de orgullo y sigue entrenando! Deja de decepcionarnos Hinata. ¡Tienes que ser la mejor! ¡Mejor que cualquier Uchiha!_

Ahora entendía la obsesión de sus padres por el entrenamiento.

—Eso fue…despreciable —dijo Naruto seriamente —lo que hicieron con los Uchiha.

—Matare a Danzou en cuanto salgamos de esta maldita ilusión —gritó Sasuke con furia —Y no te atrevas a pararme Naruto, o tu Sakura, porque los matare.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Esta vez tenía toda la razón con su odio.

—Hagan lo que quieran, solo quiero a Madara. Ahora les dejare ver lo último. El día que Hana Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha se reconciliaron al reconocer al hijo de sus amigos —Naruto le observó con desconfianza —el día de la masacre del clan Uchiha, y finalmente la muerte de Hana Hyuga.

— ¿Ellas m-me reconocieron? —Murmuró Naruto sorprendido — ¿Cómo?

—Así…

_Aparecieron en Konoha, en el mercado. No sabían porque estaban allí hasta que vieron a Mikoto Uchiha comprando, estaba ya terminando sus compras cuando divisó a Hana, la Hyuga ya no tenía nada de dulce, solo era fría y dura. Hace mucho que no hablaban y definitivamente ese día no iba a ser diferente._

_Iba a irse cuando escuchó un tumulto, y por su lado paso un borrón amarillo, riendo mientras esquivaba a los que los perseguían. Le invadió una sensación de deja vú, cuando era niña siempre veía a un borrón, pero era rojo. Kushina._

—_Jajaja, nunca podrán atraparme —el niño les sacó la lengua._

_Era Naruto, el niño que tenía en su interior al zorro de las nueve colas, el niño que andaba buscando problemas por donde iba….al igual que Kushina en su tiempo._

_Sacudió la cabeza…. ¿Que estaba pensando? Eran pocas las veces que lo veía, de hecho estaba segura que era la tercera vez que lo veía en esos ochos años, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, ni siquiera le había oído hablar._

—_Maldito mocoso —dijo uno, lanzándose sobre él._

— _¡Les hace falta mucho para atraparme `ttebayo! —Rió fuertemente, con los ojos azules brillando de forma traviesa — ¡Son unos inútiles!_

_Jajaja, ¿Quién creen que soy? ¡Soy Kushina Uzumaki!, les falta mucho para que puedan atraparme, panda de inútiles `ttebane._

_Mikoto entreabrió los labios, eran tan parecidas a las palabras de Kushina._

—Sus palabras —dijo Sakura entendiendo —eres muy parecido a tu madre en carácter.

_No, imposible, pensó Mikoto incrédula._

—_Ya van a ver, algún día se darán cuenta de que soy alguien —gritó el niño de forma escandalosa — ¡Dejaran de despreciarme, porque yo seré Hokage!_

_¡Sera la primera mujer en convertirme en Hokage! Y entonces todos dejaran de despreciarme, dejaran de verme como una ninja del remolino y me aceptaran como ninja de Konoha._

_"Quiero que todos en la villa me reconozcan y además convertirme en un gran Hokage"_

_Mikoto y Hana parecieron escuchar otra vez las palabras que alguna vez pronunciaron Minato y Kushina en la academia._

—Ese día…—susurró Naruto, si recordaba ese día perfectamente —es el día de la masacre del clan Uchiha, dattebayo.

_Olvidándose de todo, observaron la escena con más interés, dándose cuenta de que Mikoto y Hana miraban a Naruto como si vieran un fantasma._

—_Es la verdad, dattebayo —Naruto se soltó con una mirada desafiante — ¡Yo seré Hokage! Luchare hasta el final….porque ese es mi camino del ninja —lo ultimo lo había dicho casi llorando._

_Se alejó de ellos._

_Hana se acercó a ella, durante un segundo no supieron que decirse, pero ella le abrazó de la nada y comenzó a llorar._

—_Él…es…_

—_Naruto —susurró Mikoto aún sin acabar de creérselo — ¿Cómo fuimos tan tontas? ¡Es igual a ellos! Es un remolino de energía amarillo, como Minato y Kushina. ¿Cómo fuimos tan ciegas?_

—_Mikoto —Hana le miró con la misma dulzura de antaño —arreglemos las cosas. Y después podemos ayudarlo ¡tienen que saber que es el hijo de Minato y Kushina! No hay duda, por eso Rin lo protegía. Ella sabía la verdad._

—_Claro que sí. Mañana ven a mi casa con Hiashi y arreglaremos todo de una vez, y hablaremos con el Hokage._

_Ella asintió de forma entusiasta, estaba a punto de irse, cuando la Uchiha le tomó del brazo._

—_Si…pasa algo…promete que lo cuidaras tú._

— _¿Qué…?_

—_Solo hazlo._

—_Está bien. Pero no es necesario, las dos le protegeremos. Recompensaremos todos nuestros errores._

—Lo sabía, ella lo sabia —dijo Sasuke sorprendido— sabía lo que iba hacer Itachi.

—No puedes subestimar el amor de una madre —dijo Sakura con tristeza.

—E-Entonces…—Hinata apretó sus puños —lo descubrieron, descubrieron la verdad solo para morir horas después.

—Todo es horrible, ´ttebayo.

_Mikoto fue casi a la carrera al barrio Uchiha, preparó el almuerzo y le dio su obento a Sasuke, deseándole suerte. Le dijo a Fugaku le que acababa de descubrir, aunque el humor de su esposo se enfrió más de lo normal, ella sonrió dulcemente. Iba a convencerlo, tal vez había una oportunidad._

_Horas después, escucharon peleas y gritos afuera y el sonido del caer de cuerpos. Mikoto se tensó, Fugaku se paró y abrió las puertas corredizas para ver como horror e incredulidad como su propio hijo acababa de tirar al suelo sin miramientos dos cuerpos._

— _¿Qué…?_

—_Lo siento, padre. Es por el bien de Konoha —se lanzó hacia él, pero Fugaku logró responderle rápidamente, no supo cuanto duro la pelea, pudo haber sido minutos, horas, días…._

_Lo único de lo que fue consciente es que Mikoto observaba todo sin decir nada, se arrastró hacia dentro de la casa, junto a ella, herido de muerte. Mikoto le acarició los cabellos mientras hacía que pusiera su cabeza en sus piernas._

—_Nosotros le empujamos a eso —susurró —era inevitable._

—_Lo sabías…_

—_Sí, soy su madre._

_Itachi entró al cuarto, con su katana desvainada. Miró a su madre sin entender._

— _¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? —preguntó susurrando._

— _¿Para qué? —Dijo Mikoto con serenidad —Esto ha sido planeado por el consejo, dudo que el Hokage esté implicado en esto, no nos ayudarían. Y no sería justo involucrar a los Hyuga en algo que nosotros comenzamos. Lo siento, Itachi, lo siento tanto._

_Él bajó la cabeza._

—_No debes pedir perdón, al contrario debo ser yo._

—_Es nuestra culpa. —le dio un beso en la frente al moribundo Fugaku —Estoy lista._

—_A pesar de todo —masculló Fugaku con sus últimas fuerzas —…e…eres…m…mi orgull…o…y S-Sa…su….ke…tam…bien._

—_Cuida a Sasuke —murmuró Mikoto suavemente y cerró los ojos._

_Itachi apretó los dientes y alzando la katana mató a su madre, ella cayó al suelo dando un golpe suave, Fugaku quedó sobre ella. Tragándose todo el dolor que sentía por haberlos matado, Itachi se quedo mirándolos, había destrozado su alma cuando los mató, pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

Sasuke cerró los ojos, prefería no decir nada, acababa de saber toda la verdad, tenía que pensar en sus decisiones. Al final, sus padres sabían todo y a pesar de estar cercanos a la muerte no pidieron venganza. Solo perdón.

¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar así?

_._

_._

_En la mansión Hyuga, Hana despeinó a Hinata suavemente, regalándole una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa._

—_Ve a dormir, hija, debes estar muy cansada._

_La pequeña le miró choqueada antes de asentir e irse a su dormitorio. Su madre estaba diferente._

_Hiashi miró la escena con el ceño fruncido._

— _¿Qué te sucede?_

— _¡Hiashi! —Hana le abrazó, dándole un beso y dejándole aturdido. Hana se estaba comportando como en el pasado ¿Qué rayos…? —He descubierto algo…junto a Mikoto, tenemos una oportunidad, solo una de enmendar todos nuestros errores, de dejar de lado todo el odio. Naruto es…_

_Un ANBU interrumpió la charla._

—_Disculpen, Hyuga-sama, Hyuga-san. Vengo con una noticia trágica, hace exactamente media hora se ha descubierto los cadáveres de todo el clan Uchiha, incluyendo a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, todos asesinados por Uchiha Itachi que ha huido de la aldea con rumbo desconocido, convirtiéndose en traidor y ninja renegado, a encabezado nuestra lista en el libro BINGO._

_Hana le miró sin querer entender esa noticia, al igual que Hiashi._

— _¿Q-Que? —atinó a decir débilmente._

—_El clan Uchiha ha sido masacrado, teniendo como único sobreviviente a Uchiha Sasuke…_

_Y entonces Hana corrió, exaltada, con Hiashi tras ella, no podía ser cierto… ¡No era cierto! No otra vez, no otra amiga, ya había perdido a muchos amigos, a Hizashi…y nunca pudo arreglar las cosas con él. Y ni siquiera pudo decirle a Hiashi sobre Naruto._

_Pero cuando llegó, encontró a Kakashi saliendo con las manos llenas de sangre. El Hatake sacudió la cabeza de forma desolada._

— _¡NO! —Hana le hizo a un lado, llorando al ver el símbolo del abanico tallado en madera lleno de sangre, el símbolo que estaba en la entrada del barrio Uchiha, y siguió corriendo, sorteando los cuerpos de todos los Uchihas muertos._

_Entró bruscamente al cuarto donde el Hokage y los consejeros, también algunos ANBUS, recogían los cadáveres de Mikoto y Fugaku._

— _¡NO! —Lloró — ¡Mikoto!_

_Los ancianos le dirigieron miradas mordaces._

_Ella les miró con ira._

— _¡Ustedes son los culpables! —chilló —Malditos malnaci…_

_Un dolor en el vientre le hizo doblarse de dolor, gritando. A las justas pudo sentir como Hiashi llegaba y la sujetaba antes de que perdiera el conocimiento._

_._

_._

_Hiashi iba a de un lado a otro, esperando y asimilando la noticia del clan Uchiha. Primero Minato y Kushina, luego Hizashi….ahora Fugaku y Mikoto asesinados por su propio hijo…y Hana…_

_Una enfermera salió._

— _¿Familiares de la señora Hana Hyuga?_

—_Soy su esposo —dijo al instante._

_La enfermera le dirigió una mirada de tristeza._

—_Lo siento mucho. Al parecer la señora sufrió un gran shock, perdió al niño que estaba esperando._

— _¿Niño? —murmuró Hiashi anonado._

_Hiashi estaba sin habla._

—_En este momento esta desconsolada, no entendemos porque…pero la estamos perdiendo….lo siento mucho, la señora ha perdido las ganas de vivir…puede pasar a verla si lo desea, no creo que pase la noche._

_Y se fue._

_Hiashi quedó sumido en el dolor… ¿Es que acaso se iba a quedar solo? Sus amigos poco a poco se iban, y su esposa. Paso al cuarto solo para verla respirando entrecortadamente y sollozando por la pérdida de su hijo, la Hyuga se veía demacrada y débil. Le dirigió una mirada dulce, como antes de que todas esas tragedias pasaran y la convirtieran en alguien irreconocible, alzó la mano de forma temblorosa para tomar la de él._

— _Si… hubieras arreglado las cosas con…. Hizashi —murmuró con los parpados cerrándose —si….ellos no hubiesen muerto….si Minato y Kushina….ellos….Hiashi —llamó suavemente, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, el hombre le hizo caso, mostrando el dolor que lo embargaba al ver morir a la persona que amaba —cui…da…a….a….lo…. a….N…—Naruto, no pudo decirle el nombre de la persona que quería que cuidara._

…_y no paso la noche._

_Murió al día siguiente de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Ahora Hiashi estaba solo, sin amigos, sin hermano, sin esposa…sin nadie más que sus hijas._

_¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso?_

_Si Minato y Kushina siguieran vivos, nada de eso hubiera sucedido._

_Ellos se habían sacrificado para que Konoha estuviera a salvo, Rin había muerto para que Naruto no se convirtiera en un arma contra Konoha, Hizashi se sacrificó para que la guerra no estallara contra Konoha, el clan Uchiha había sido exterminado por el bien de Konoha._

_Todo por Konoha, para que esta viviera en paz los sacrificios habían sido muchos…. Sacrificios necesarios y dolorosos. Pero todo hubiera sido diferente…_

…_si tan solo estuvieran vivos._

_._

_~o~_

_._

Al terminar los recuerdos, se encontraron otra vez en donde estaban, con sus padres delante de ellos, con Kushina dándoles una paliza a Hiashi y Fugaku. Con todos riendo.

Siendo amigos, cuando todo era diferente.

Sin embargo, todo lo que el futuro traía con la muerte de Minato y Kushina no era alentador, nada alentador. Sakura, Hinata y Naruto tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sasuke hacia todo lo posible para evitarlas.

Ahora entendían todo, absolutamente todo.

—No dejare que eso pase, ´ttebayo —dijo Naruto bajito, sujetando la mano de Hinata y cerrando su mano en torno a la cálida de la Hyuga —Eso no sucederá. No ahora que los tenemos con nosotros.

—Estoy contigo, Naruto —susurró Sakura secándose las lágrimas.

—Y-Yo t-también —dijo Hinata suavemente, con lágrimas en los ojos, y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y yo, dobe —masculló Sasuke con rabia —no perderé de nuevo a mis padres.

— ¡Tenemos que hablar con el Hokage, dattebayo! —chilló Naruto interrumpiendo los gritos de su madre.

— ¿Para qué, ´ttebane?

—Ahora mismo empezaremos cambiando todo, ´ttebayo —gritó Naruto con determinación —borraremos todos los sucesos de nuestro futuro, cambiaremos el pasado y reconstruiremos el futuro.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Minato, Kushina, Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi y Tsunade los miraron sorprendidos.

¿A que se referían?

.

* * *

><p><em>Muy bien, y aquí voy a la explicación.<em>

_Los que han leído Una historia de amor para dos, porque sé que algunos lo han leído se les hará repetitivo, y si, es un capitulo larguísimo porque quería explicar de una sola como todo esas tragedias pasan tras la muerte de Minato y Kushina._

_Tal vez esté un poco confuso, si es así, lo siento, intentare hacerlo más claro._

_Las frases que estan subrayadas son recuerdos dentro de recuerdos._

_Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que no habido avance, pero en el otro capi comenzara a verse algo más de romance y cambio en el futuro._

_Algunos y algunas han dicho que tal vez Mikoto ya este embarazada, Mikoto tiene 22 cuando se embaraza de Itachi, pero yo lo hare antes, y si, dentro de poco veremos a nuestro adorado Uchiha._

_Se me olvidaba, Hana Hyuga es un personajes inventado, es el nombre que yo le di a la madre de Hinata. Porque en realidad no se sabe nada de ella, si esta viva o muerta..._

_Gracias por sus mensajes privados, ya estoy mejor._

_Ferduran, todos tus ideas son buenas, gracias. Las tomare en cuenta._

_black44: bueno, gracias por leer, pero igual seguira siendo NaruHina, no me gusta el SasuHina_

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._

_PD: Gracias por cada uno de sus maravillosos review, no saben cuanto me alegran ^^_


	6. A veces huir es el mejor remedio

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A veces huir es el mejor remedio<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto dio un paso, aun tomando la mano de Hinata, estaba tan ocupado en tratar de avanzar para ir a la torre Hokage que no se dio cuenta, en cambio Hinata si, pareció despertar y miró con la cara roja las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Balbuceo unas palabras que Sakura que estaba más cerca no logró entender y siguió por instinto al rubio.

Minato y Hana alzaron las cejas al captar ese detalle que los demás, tan ocupados en descifrar las palabras del rubio, no notaron. Y por primera vez Minato comenzó a pensar algo que no tomó en cuenta antes, principalmente al ver ese brillo de decisión en los ojos azules de Naruto, ese brillo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en los ojos violáceos de Kushina.

Miró de uno a otro con sospecha. ¿Acaso Naruto era hijo de Kushina?

Sasuke y Sakura hicieron ademan de seguirlos.

— ¡Alto ahí, `ttebane! —chilló Kushina sin moverse de su sitio.

La pelirroja miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido y sin nada de tranquilidad. Le exasperaba todo el misterio en el que estaban envueltos esos cuatro chicos, y puede que dijeran que era una despistada y todo eso, pero había captado algo nuevo en sus dos amigas cuando miraban a Hinata y Sasuke. Era algo…_diferente. _Algo que le hacía enojar, porque ellas sabían algo que ella no, y eso no le gustaba.

Hiashi y Fugaku se levantaron apaleados del suelo, limpiándose las heridas y mirando a la Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto paró instantáneamente ante la orden de su madre. Miró hacia el frente con impaciencia, notando como su madre seguía atrás de él, de espaldas.

— ¿Qué, `ttebayo? —masculló enojado.

— ¡No se van de aquí sin darnos explicaciones, `ttebane!

Tsunade sonrió mordazmente, por lo menos alguien estaba de acuerdo con ella, y claro que tenía que ser Kushina, solo ella podía entenderla. Volteó para ver como los cuatro estaban dándoles la espalda, sus ojos mieles duraron un segundo mirando las manos entrelazadas de Naruto y Hinata y luego bufó al ver que Sakura le miró con cautela.

Había algo en esa chiquilla, era como si Sakura la conociera y supiera exactamente cuales serian sus reacciones.

—No es su problema —siseó Sasuke.

Kushina no se inmutó.

—Cuida tus palabras, niño —bufó con frialdad, aun sin voltear — ¡Todos merecemos una explicación!

Naruto masculló unos cuantos improperios. Sakura intercambió miradas con Hinata y, Sasuke miró a ningún lado en particular con ira.

—No…—comenzó a decir Naruto.

— ¡O comienzan a hablar o los mato! —amenazó Kushina volteando finalmente. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, sólo para ver como los ojos violáceos de la pelirroja se tornaban rojos como la sangre y como su cabello comenzaba a levantarse en nueve mechones de una forma que recordaba a las colas del Kyūbi, lo quisieran o no era una imagen algo escalofriante. Y por lo que sabían, Kushina Uzumaki era capaz de controlar al Kyūbi desde que tenía catorce años.

No al mismo nivel que Naruto, pero ella tenía la experiencia que a Naruto le faltaba. Y eso definitivamente era un punto a favor de la chica. El rubio menor tragó saliva ruidosamente sin saber qué hacer ni decir, su madre era de temer.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntaron Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku sin entender nada.

—Hombres tenían que ser —dijeron Mikoto y Hana rodando los ojos.

Minato sacudió la cabeza, él si entendía cada cosa. También había notado algo diferente en Mikoto y Hana, no preguntó porque no era de su incumbencia, pero Kushina no era como él, a ella le gustaba saber todo. Minato miró de reojo otra vez a Naruto.

—Yo… ¡No es su problema, `ttebayo!

—Tal parecen que quieren morir jóvenes, `ttebane —masculló Kushina avanzando hacia ellos.

Minato le paró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Kushina, basta.

—Pero, Minato…

—Basta —ordenó, y esta vez su voz tenía un matiz de autoridad que hizo que la pelirroja se quedara callada, aunque fulminó con su mirada a ellos y luego se cruzó de brazos indignada. Minato curvó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida al ver el gesto de su novia, volvió su mirada hacia Naruto y con gesto serio agregó — ¿Sabes, Naruto? Hasta ahora no nos has dicho cuáles son tus apellidos.

El rubio menor abrió y cerró la boca sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, mucho peor que con la amenaza de muerte de su madre.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

Sutil, directo y más efectivo que una amenaza. La pelirosa entendió la doble intención tras sus palabras, el futuro cuarto Hokage no necesitaba de amenazas para acorralar a alguien.

—Sabemos que Sasuke es un Uchiha, que Hinata es una Hyuga y que Sakura es una Haruno, pero tú…No nos has dicho nada más que tu nombre —prosiguió Minato escrutándole fijamente.

Él ya había adivinado todo, no era muy dificil cuando pensaba todo y unía las piezas, pero quería confirmarlo.

—Yo…dattebayo…yo…

— ¿Tu? —instó Minato.

Kushina y Tsunade recuperaran las sonrisas que habían perdido cuando Minato paró la amenaza de la Uzumaki. Ahora entendían porque lo había hecho, y sabían por experiencia que las palabras de Minato y su lógica eran más efectivas que cualquier amenaza de muerte.

Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi seguían sin enterarse de nada. Mikoto no prestaba atención a eso, estaba más ocupada recordando las palabras frías de su hijo a la pelirosa y la respuesta de ella igual de fría. Hana solo miraba las manos entrelazadas de su hija y de Naruto, y se juró que no pararía hasta unirlos y ver a su hija feliz.

Naruto miró a Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, luego otra vez a su padre y cuando ambos pares de ojos azules se toparon supo que su padre sabía la verdad o que por lo menos ya lo intuía.

¿Qué hacer?

— ¡Huyamos, `ttebayo! —gritó alarmado. Aun no estaba preparado para decirles la verdad. En un movimiento casi inexistente alzó a la ruborizada Hinata en brazos y desapareció, pero no en una nube de humo como era normal entre los ninjas, sino que simplemente despareció, casi de la misma forma en la que desaparecía Minato, sólo que Naruto no usó ningún sello.

A todos les resbaló una gota sobre la cabeza.

Sakura y Sasuke aun estaban ahí y solo resoplaron por la estupidez de Naruto. Pero al volver la mirada a los demás, especialmente al ceño fruncido de Kushina y Tsunade, y la mirada fija de Minato concordaron mentalmente con Naruto.

_A veces huir era el mejor remedio._

.

~o~

.

Naruto paró abruptamente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de sus padres y de todos los demás. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento numero veintidós, era el más lejano y el que estaba bastante cerca del río. Bajó la mirada a sus brazos al sentir el leve peso de la Hyuga y sonrió.

Hinata tenía las mejillas encendidas y jugaba con sus dedos. Era un milagro que aun no se hubiera desmayado, y pensaba que debía ser porque la acción de Naruto le pilló de sorpresa, lo último que pensaba era que él huiría de escena.

—Estás roja, Hinata —el rubio acercó su rostro al de la Hyuga, notando por primera vez que el de ella enrojecía más ante la cercanía.

Jamás lo había notado, tal vez porque antes se preocupaba más por lo dijera Sakura o por pelear con Sasuke, luego de la ida de él solo pensaba en su entrenamiento y en regresar a Sasuke a la aldea y con la guerra no tuvo cabeza para nada, pero ahora era diferente. Realmente se dio cuenta de lo que causaba en Hinata.

Sonrió levemente. Hinata era bonita, delicada y buena ninja, era un halago que ella gustara de él.

Por su parte, Hinata intentaba respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos, a cada segundo que transcurría Naruto seguía traspasando su espacio personal y eso sólo lograba sacar su nerviosismo a flote, si bien había logrado comportarse más normalmente desde que se le declaró en la batalla contra Pein, no podía evitar las reacciones de su cuerpo y menos si Naruto se le acercaba tanto y si estaba en brazos de él.

—N…N-Naruto-kun…

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata, dattebayo?

—Etto…. ¿M-Me b-bajas? —murmuró mirando a un lado.

— ¿Ah?... ¡Claro, `ttebayo! —anunció sonriente y dejándole en el suelo con delicadeza.

Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, mirando a todos lados. Ahora no sabía que decir, era raro, hace rato quería agradecerle por lo que había hecho en la batalla contra Pein, pero si lo hacía sacaría a flote el tema de la declaración y él no estaba seguro que fuera un tema a tratar en ese mismo instante. No cuando Hinata tenía la mirada gacha y las mejillas rojas.

—Creo que debemos buscar a Sasuke y Sakura para ir a ver al Hokage —masculló Naruto.

Hinata asintió débilmente.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar cerca del otro y por puro instinto Naruto cogió la mano de Hinata para hacerla avanzar, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta exactamente en qué momento había sido, estaban demasiado distraídos y la calidez que les envolvía ante el gesto los hacía olvidar todo, absolutamente todo.

El río se antojaba delicioso para un buen baño, al igual que los rayos cálidos del sol. El cantar de los pájaros resonaba de fondo en el ambiente y los hacía perderse cada vez en sus pensamientos, el viento les acarició el rostro. Realmente el ambiente alrededor les quitaba de encima todo el peso que tenían por todo lo sucedido.

Ahí no había guerra ni nada.

Todo era más fácil.

—E-Esto…es diferente —susurró Hinata más para sí misma que para Naruto.

—Sí, ´ttebayo —respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa —Es la vida que siempre quisimos, donde todos nuestros padres estan vivos. El futuro es realmente desastroso, ´ttebayo.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, mirando de reojo al rubio y sonriendo feliz al ver que Naruto comenzaba a ser el mismo nuevamente. Cuando vio morir a Kakashi, Naruto literalmente enloqueció de dolor, afortunadamente no había perdido el control del Kyūbi, pero si perdió buen parte de su control sobre sí mismo, venció a Madara matándole sin piedad para luego seguir con Kabuto y llegar a Sasuke. Y lo que confirmó que esa vez realmente sentía dolor y sed de venganza, fue que estaba dispuesto a matar a Sasuke, incluso aunque eso significara romper su promesa.

Y ella lo había visto, el dolor patente en sus hermosos ojos azules, el brillo de resentimiento, y no le gustó nada, porque él siempre había sido como un sol, iluminando a todos con su resplandor, dando alegría y esperanza. Por eso había estado con Sakura tratando de impedir que matara a Sasuke, porque si lo hacía solo destrozaría su alma.

Apartó un mechón de su cara y lo puso tras su oreja.

Y ahora que estaban ahí, en el pasado, donde podían ver a sus padres y ver la fortaleza de la amistad que les unía con los Hyuga y los Uchiha, Naruto había vuelto a recuperar el brillo característico de sus ojos azules. El resentimiento que lo había manchado, se desvanecía, siendo reemplazado por la felicidad.

Eso era bueno.

— ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer, Hinata?

— ¿Hm?

Naruto había parado y miraba al río con melancolía, eran pocas las veces en que se ponía en plan serio. En ese momento estaba así, no había rastro de la inocencia y postura infantil que casi siempre estaba presente.

—Sobre cambiar el futuro.

—Yo…c-creo que e-es lo mejor —murmuró Hinata suavemente, dirigiendo su mirada a la espalda de Naruto. Sintiendo todas las ganas de consolarlo, pero manteniéndose firme en su lugar. Ella no podía esperar que Naruto la amara de la noche a la mañana, sólo tenía que ser paciente y luchar por ese amor. —s-si…c-cambiamos el pasado…p-podemos e-evitar las g-guerras, i-incluso e-en este m-momento, Akatsuki no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Naruto giró a mirarla con sorpresa. Había olvidado eso completamente. ¡Claro! Sólo tenía que preguntar a ero-sennin sobre los alumnos que entrenó en la aldea de la lluvia y ver qué posibilidades tenía de rescatar a Yahiko de la muerte, de ese modo ni Nagato ni Konan estarían tras el servicio de Madara. Había tantas cosas que podían evitar.

— ¡Eres genial, Hinata, ´ttebayo! —gritoneó feliz.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella sin entender.

Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, misma que se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Naruto. El rubio estaba tan feliz por la idea de la Hyuga que le soltó la mano y la alzó y la hizo girar en el aire. Hinata sintió que el aire se le escapaba de la sorpresa, y ahogó un grito, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Naruto con fuerza para no caerse.

—Jajaja —el rubio siguió dándole vueltas sin darse cuenta de nada, especialmente que al hacerlo caminaba sin equilibrio y terminó por caer al río, junto a la sorprendida Hinata.

Patalearon al salir del agua, respirando agitadamente para calmarse.

— ¡Ah! —Hinata salió del río mientras se sacudía el cabello. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y para colmo tenia las mejillas completamente encendidas. Nerviosa miró a Naruto que seguía dentro del agua, riendo sin razón aparente, segundos después él junto chakra en sus pies y se paró sobre al agua caminando hacia ella.

La Hyuga desvió la mirada de las ropas mojadas de Naruto y se concentró en quitarse la chamarra que estaba pesada por toda el agua, se sonrojó al quedarse solo con el polo de mallas así que dejó que su largo cabello cayera sobre sus hombros y su pecho.

— ¡Lo siento, ´ttebayo! —rió Naruto nerviosamente.

— ¡N…N-No…e-es n-nada! —tartamudeó rojísima, su dulce voz sonó temblorosa. Estaba al borde del desmayo, e intentó por todos los medios no mirar más a Naruto.

Cosa que no consiguió, volvió su mirada de forma tímida al rubio, sólo para verle como se quitó la bandana ninja y revolvió sus cabellos dorados y se sacudió el agua, también se quitó su chamarra. Hinata entreabrió los labios sonrojada y ya temiendo que realmente se desmayaría.

—Hinata, no fue mi intención, ´ttebayo —siguió diciendo Naruto al voltearse y ajustarse la bandana ninja. Le sonrió —Realmente no vi por donde iba, ¡Jajaja!—siguió riéndose.

La Hyuga asintió, tratando de no olvidar como se respiraba. Realmente la visión de Naruto sonriéndole de esa forma le ponía muy, muy nerviosa y casi estaba segura que no duraría mucho despierta, tenía que ver alguna forma de huir de ahí.

Si, a veces, huir era el mejor remedio.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!

Sakura corría hacia ellos, junto a Sasuke, aunque este iba a paso moderado y con gesto irritado y furioso. La pelirosa llegó y trató de recuperar la respiración, ella y Sasuke habían tenido que ocultarse de todos, en especial de Kushina que había estado correteándoles por todos lados. Ahora entendían que sentían Hiashi y Fugaku luego de ser perseguidos por la Uzumaki.

—Tu madre da miedo —exclamó Sakura.

—Hmp —bufó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la torre Hokage. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hubieran estado haciendo Naruto y Hinata para que acabaran mojados, en ese momento sólo tenían que preocuparse por ir a ver al tercero.

—Vámonos de aquí, rápido —dijo Sakura alarmada. Tomó la mano de Hinata para hacerla correr —jamás creí que hubiera alguien más temible que Tsunade-shishiou. ¡Vámonos antes de que nos encuentre!

—Pero, Sakura-chan…

— ¡Pero nada, baka! ¡A la torre Hokage!

La pelirosa echó una mirada a Hinata, sonriendo al ver que estaba roja y sin chamarra. Dudó un momento, la Hyuga tenía un cuerpo espectacular que hacía que todos los chicos se le quedaran mirando, todos menos los dos que tenia detrás, pero igual debía ser incomodo para ella ir así, cuando ese polo se le pegaba completamente. Cuando pasaron por una de las casas más cercanas, ella cogió una chamarra que estaba tendida en el cordel y se lo lanzó a Hinata.

—Sakura-san…

—Sólo póntelo —le cortó la pelirosa acelerando el paso —rápido.

Lograron llegar a la torre Hokage justo a tiempo, la mala suerte era que Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban allí. La rubia les dirigió una mirada asesina antes de controlarse y seguir al lado de su maestro. Orochimaru en ese momento estaba entrenando a Anko, razón por la cual no estaba allí.

—Ustedes —dijo Jiraiya sorprendido.

Naruto miró a su maestro con añoranza, sacudió la cabeza y miró al tercero.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—No —le cortó Tsunade con furia.

—Está bien —dijo el tercero, frunciendo el ceño a su alumna.

—Pero ellos deben irse —exigió Sakura mirando a los sannin.

—No —esta vez dijo el tercero —si quieren decírmelo, me lo dirán con mis alumnos presentes.

Ellos cuatro intercambiaron miradas, y decidieron que tal vez era mejor que los sannin por lo menos supieran la verdad, tenerlos de su lado podría hacer que todo fuera mejor. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre la puerta, él no diría nada.

Naruto dio un paso al frente, Hinata le cogió la mano para darle fuerzas.

Sakura al igual que Sasuke quedó atrás.

El momento de la verdad había llegado.

.

~o~

.

Kushina entrecerró los ojos rojos, mirando a todos lados con furia. Pero no podía verlos cerca, y eso que había tenido a unos metros a esa pelirosa y a ese niño que se parecía tanto a Mikoto pero que tenía el mismo carácter agrio que Fugaku.

En cuanto pensó eso, paró abruptamente su búsqueda y dejó que su cabello cayera otra vez sobre sus hombros, mientras sus ojos volvían a adquirir el tono violáceo que los caracterizaba.

— ¡Kushina! —gritó Minato llegando a donde estaba ella.

El rubio frunció el ceño y cogió a su novia del brazo.

—Ya deja de perseguirlos, no te dirán nada.

—Vienen del futuro, ´ttebane...—murmuró Kushina con los ojos como platos, acababa de entender algo, algo que explicaba por qué sus dos amigas se veían más animadas y felices —ellos… ¿son los hijos de nuestros amigos? —cuestionó incrédula.

Minato suspiró y la soltó, al parecer había hecho falta un buen tiempo para que ella también se diera cuenta de la verdad que tenían ante sus narices. Sus ojos se desviaron a un muchacho de cabello castaño que correteaba alegremente cerca de ellos.

Takeshi Haruno. El chico iba comiendo unos dangos de forma distraída, así que no se dio cuenta de que una pelirosa se le acercaba y le estampaba un golpe. El chico comenzó a quejarse y a pelear con la muchacha.

—Ella…—Kushina inspeccionó también a la peculiar pareja —ella es la madre de esa rosita…y él es el padre. Entonces esa niña rarita es hija de Hana y Hiashi, y ese amargado es hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku. —Hablaba como si eso fuera algo increíble —entonces eso significa que ese rubio es...

Sabiendo que ya se había dado cuenta de la verdad, Minato sonrió.

—…es… ¿Quién es, ´ttebane? —inquirió sin enterarse de nada.

Minato casi se cae de la sorpresa. Cuando logró estabilizarse miró a su novia con una gota sobre la cabeza, bueno… ¿Qué mas podía esperar de Kushina? Eso era algo tan normal.

—El es nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo, Kushina, nuestro hijo en el futuro —suspiró el rubio de forma resignada. Naruto era igual a él, aunque con esas marcas en las mejillas, sin embargo con el carácter inconfundible de Kushina.

La pelirroja le miró con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Nuestro…? —murmuró recordando los incontables "´ttebayo" tan parecidos a sus "´ttebane"

Asintió y le acarició la mejilla a la aturdida chica.

—Sí, _nuestro_ hijo.

—_Nuestro_…—repitió Kushina abandonando toda la furia, sus ojos violáceos adquirieron un brillo de pura dicha y felicidad. Felicidad de saber que en el futuro ellos tendían algo que sería solo de ellos, un hijo que significaría un nuevo principio, una vida con una familia, con la familia que siempre desearon. Porque Naruto representaba aquello que habían perdido con la guerra. — ¡Nuestro hijo, ´ttebane! —chilló entusiasmada, lanzando a abrazar a Minato.

El rubio rió, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja y la abrazó contra si, notando en leve temblor que recorría el cuerpo de su novia, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento no se podía comparar con nada. Era entendible, Naruto era su hijo, su familia y con él tendrían el hogar que siempre quisieron. De hecho él mismo se moría por preguntarle cómo eran en el futuro, como era todo allá, incluso en medio de la guerra.

Esperaba que fueran buenos padres.

—Una familia, ´ttebane —canturreó Kushina con lágrimas de felicidad —Naruto nos da una familia ¡Es…maravilloso! ¿Cómo seremos? Espero que no lo hayamos malcriado, ¿Sabes, Mina-chan? Porque sino ya me encargo yo de ponerlo derechito. Mi hijo deber ser un buen Uzumaki. Oh, espera…seguro si se junta con el hijo de Fugaku-baka se hará malcriado. Aunque estoy segura que mi yo del futuro no deja que eso pase, jajaja.

—Cálmate, Kushina…

— ¿Sabes qué significa eso, ´ttebane? —dijo Kushina con los ojos brillantes, llevó sus manos a su estomago y lo acarició casi imperceptiblemente —que a pesar de ser jinchūriki…también podre tener una familia. ¡Una familia!

Minato le acarició el cabello rojo, entendiendo las razones por las cuales Kushina había reaccionado así, ella no era muy femenina ni expresaba sus emociones con facilidad, tenía un orgullo grandísimo por el simple hecho de ser una Uzumaki. Pero lo que acababan de descubrir era algo que siempre anhelaron desde que se quedaron solos tras las guerras. Y Kushina principalmente, ya que cuando llegó a Konoha supo lo que era el rechazo y la soledad por un tiempo, además por ser jinchūriki ella siempre temió no poder tener una familia.

Y ahora que conocían a Naruto, sabían que no todo sería malo en el futuro. Porque incluso aunque estuvieran en la guerra, ellos seguro estarían protegiendo a Naruto, a su hijo… ¿verdad?

.

~o~

.

Naruto miraba con seriedad a los ojos del tercero, que en ese momento le miraba con el rostro en blanco, sin terminar de creer todo lo que le había contado. Jiraiya y Tsunade habían caído sentados en los bancos cercanos, con expresiones aturdidas.

—No es verdad —fue lo primero que dijo Tsunade con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo es —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Por qué habríamos de creerte? —Le gruñó furiosa —. Puedes mentirnos, además ¿Quién es el idiota que te eligió como futuro sucesor Hokage?

Sakura dejó escapar una risita leve y se adelantó.

—Usted, shishiou —anunció sabiendo que ya tenía que decirle la verdad completa, por lo menos sino quería a la sannin yendo en contra de ellos. Esbozó una media sonrisa irónica ante la reacción de su futura maestra, ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa —Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, medic-nin de Konoha, alumna de Godaime Hokage, usted…Tsunade Senju. Si, usted es la quinta. Usted fue la que admitió que Naruto llegaría a ser Hokage después de que se retirara. De hecho estuvo tratando de comenzar a entrenarlo, apenas y tuvo tiempo con todos los ataques contra Konoha.

Si Jiraiya y el tercero estuvieron sorprendidos, ahora estaban literalmente asustados. Tsunade no era una inocente colegiala, ella era una mujer de temer que no reconocía la fuerza de los demás ni aunque de eso dependiera su vida.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó entonces Naruto sonriente —mis padres son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, y soy el jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron el tercero y Jiraiya levantándose de sus sitios.

—Es imposible, Kushina es la jinchu…—comenzó a decir Tsunade.

—Bueno, entonces déjenme contarles todo, desde el principio —cortó Naruto mirando a Sakura, que asintió. Hinata le sonrió para darle fuerzas y acarició su mano de forma distraída —Les he dicho todo sobre Madara, Danzou y la cuarta guerra ninja…

—Si eres hijo de Minato y Kushina… ¿Por qué llevas el apellido Uzumaki? —cortó Jiraiya.

—Se los diré, pero no me interrumpan, ´ttebayo —refunfuñó Naruto irritado. Los sannin arquearon las cejas ante su actitud, tan parecida a la de…Kushina.

—Habla —concedió el tercero volviendo a sentarse. Él tenía mucha curiosidad pese a todo, el día anterior no le habían dicho mucho pese a que se quedaron bastantes horas. Y era inusual ese hecho que señalaba su alumno, también había quedado con la curiosidad de saber porque llevaba el apellido de su madre en vez del de su padre.

Y Naruto habló, contó absolutamente todo lo que le dijo su madre y todo lo que el Kyūbi les había mostrado. Desde el día de su nacimiento, hasta el ataque del zorro a Konoha, la traición de Danzou y su alianza con Madara. La muerte de sus padres y también las consecuencias que trajo eso consigo, la desgracia del clan Uchiha, la muerte de Rin, el dolor de Kakashi y todos los que los querían. La rivalidad y odio que nació entre los Uchiha y los Hyuga, la muerte de Hizashi, finalmente la muerte de Hana y la masacre del clan Uchiha.

—Todos…—susurró Tsunade parpadeando para evitar llorar. —…muertos…

Los ojos de Naruto mostraban toda su tristeza, y ella ya no pudo desconfiar.

—También hay una razón por la cual no confiamos en Orochimaru —al decir eso, los ojos de ambos sannin se desviaron hacia él, mirándole con miedo —en el futuro es traidor a Konoha, mató al tercero, invadió la villa y trató de…

— ¡Mentira! —chillaron Tsunade y Jiraiya levantándose al instante.

Naruto retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa, había sentido perfectamente la fuerza de la amistad que los unía, esa simple palabra demostró más que cualquier cosa, que defenderían a su amigo hasta el final. Eso le pilló de sorpresa, al igual que a Sakura y Sasuke, que los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, en eso ella no tenía nada que ver. Los tres conocían a sus maestros muy bien; Sakura y Naruto siempre vieron el resentimiento que guardaban a Orochimaru y el hecho de que parecieron no lamentar su muerte en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, ahí, frente a ellos estaban las mismas personas, unos cuantos años más jóvenes, negándose a creer sus palabras y defendiendo a su amigo.

Eso irremediablemente les hizo recordar a ellos, y Naruto finalmente entendió porque Jiraiya le dijo esas palabras el día que le dijo que lo entrenaría por dos años y medio. Su maestro al igual que él, había intentado rescatar a Orochimaru de la oscuridad.

—Shishiou, es la verdad —dijo Sakura.

—Yo no soy tu maestra, mocosa —le siseó Tsunade mirándola con bastante rechazo —no me hables de ese modo, y menos si es para hablar mal de mi amigo.

—Orochimaru es un traidor a Konoha. ¡Mató al tercero, dattebayo! —gritó Naruto.

El tercero no decía nada, solo miraba la pelea fijamente, como si no hubiera nada más interesante que ello.

—Te voy a cerrar la boca a golpes mocoso —la rubia hizo todo el intento de ir por Naruto, pero el brazo de Jiraiya le paró —Jiraiya, ¿Qué…?

El sannin les miraba con bastante seriedad.

—Basta, Tsunade —dijo. —Y en cuanto a lo que dicen…Me gustaría ver que pruebas tienen para demostrar eso —dijo con una frialdad sorprendente.

—Él…

—Es nuestro amigo —dijo Tsunade, dándoles una mirada de desprecio —ya me gustaría ver cómo reaccionarían ustedes si dicen eso de su compañero, del amigo con el que crecieron en su camino ninja, del amigo que se convirtió en parte de su familia. Del…

— ¡Cree que no lo sabemos! —chilló Sakura con las lágrimas contenidas. —Dígame, Tsunade-sama ¿A qué equipo perteneció usted? ¿Cuál es el equipo de Kakashi-sensei?

Al principio no entendieron porque preguntó eso, pero igual respondieron.

—Siete, somos parte del equipo siete. El equipo de Kakashi también.

Sakura rió agriamente.

—Es como una maldición, todos los del equipo siete tenemos el mismo destino.

—Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto intentando que no hablara de más.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Qué no sabemos lo que sienten? ¡Demonios, claro que lo sabemos! Naruto y yo teníamos un compañero que nos dejó por la búsqueda del poder, por la ambición de la venganza. ¡Tuvimos que ver como se convertía en un monstruo! Y lo peor ¡Es que no importa cuántas veces lo intentáramos, nunca conseguimos traerlo de vuelta!

Sasuke se envaró, mirando a la que fue su compañera con furia.

—Cierra la boca, Sakura.

— ¡No eres nadie para callarme, Sasuke! —Sakura le miró con resentimiento —después de todo, tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no eres parte del equipo siete. Nuestro compañero murió el día que decidió que éramos un estorbo en su venganza, el día que te fuiste de Konoha ¡El día que te convertiste en traidor y discípulo de Orochimaru!

Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata a tiempo, justo para interponerse entre Sasuke y Sakura. El Uchiha parecía tener todas las intenciones de callar a Sakura con un Chidori.

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron entre sí, entendiendo que ellos tres formaban parte del equipo siete de su época, y entendiendo que no tenían derecho a reclamarles si al parecer sabían lo que decían.

— ¿Lo ves? —inquirió Sakura con frialdad —. Eso es en lo que te has convertido. Sólo sabes matar y lastimar para obtener lo que quieres.

—Por lo menos no soy un estorbo inútil, Sakura —le siseó Sasuke.

—Ya cállense los dos, ´ttebayo —dijo Naruto enojado.

—N-No…l-llegaremos a n-ningún lado si p-peleamos —concordó Hinata mirándoles con tristeza. —r-recuerden p-para que estamos aquí.

Sakura asintió y volteó a ver a los tres que miraban todo sin interrumpir.

—Créame que entendemos todo perfectamente, pero es la verdad. Orochimaru hizo todo eso.

—Es ambicioso —concedió Jiraiya frustrado —pero de verdad…no creo que…

—Ese el camino que le queda. —Dijo Naruto —Y dejemos claros las cosas. Si estamos aquí es por algo, no importa cómo, ni cuando volveremos. Pero no dejaremos que ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar todo, nuestro futuro sea un infierno. Danzou ya está en nuestra lista, al igual que el consejo. Orochimaru…no estamos seguros de cuando comienza a volverse malo, pero después de la tercera guerra ninja ya no tendrá salvación, mientras tanto pueden intentar salvarlo.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

—Hablas como si…

—Exactamente, abuela Tsunade —dijo Naruto —los mataremos en cuanto intenten traicionar Konoha.

—No dejaremos que hagas eso —dijeron los sannin —jamás.

—Les dije que no cambiarían el futuro —intervino entonces el tercero —si así es, debe ser por algo. No permitiré…

—Lo siento, tercero. Usted fue como mi abuelo, realmente lo aprecio mucho, pero sus decisiones fueron lo que causaron gran parte de lo que pasamos, empezando por Orochimaru y Danzou. No volveremos a dejar que eso suceda.

—No tocaras a Orochimaru, no lo permitiremos —le tajó Tsunade con rabia — ¡¿Es que acaso olvidas quienes somos?

—N-No servirá —susurró Hinata interviniendo por primera vez —ellos los han superado. L-Los alumnos s-superan s-siempre a los maestros. Ellos, el equipo siete, s-son los discípulos de los sannin.

Jiraiya volvió su mirada a Naruto. El rubio desvió la suya al instante.

—Eso es todo, ´ttebayo —terminó de decir —todos, incluso Sasuke estamos dispuestos a ir hasta el último para cambiar todo. Incluso aunque tengamos que pelear con ustedes. Vámonos.

Naruto tiró de la mano de Hinata y salió rápidamente, tras ellos fueron Sasuke y Sakura, mirándose con el mismo desprecio, como si nunca antes hubieran sido amigos ni nada.

—Es imposible —masculló Tsunade —nadie ha podido superarnos.

—Son nuestro futuro —dijo el tercero sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Aun así, Orochimaru no, no dejaremos que nuestro amigo caiga en la oscuridad. Si es cierto lo que dicen, aun tenemos una oportunidad.

.

~o~

.

—Muy bien, ya casi —dijo Orochimaru asintiendo con seriedad.

La pequeña niña delante de él, de cabello lila y mirada sarcástica y algo altanera asintió, limpiándose las heridas de la cara y volviendo a la posición de ataque. Orochimaru estaba satisfecho con la eficiencia de Anko, había hecho una buena elección al tenerla como su alumna.

—Vamos, sensei.

—Bien, ahora…

— ¡Orochimaru! —El sannin de las serpientes resopló y miró con algo de resignación al lugar por donde venían sus dos compañeros —Anko, aquí termina la lección. Mañana a la misma hora.

—Si, como diga —la niña echó una mirada burlona al lugar donde venían los amigos de su maestro y corrió en dirección contraria, le haría bien un poco de practica sola.

— ¿Qué quieren?—cuestionó Orochimaru irritado por la interrupción.

Tsunade y Jiraiya aun tenían presentes las palabras que habían dicho esos niños, y se negaban a aceptar todo eso, aun debía haber una oportunidad. Orochimaru arqueó las cejas al ver que se quedaron callados.

—Vamos a entrenar un rato —propuso Jiraiya sonriente —como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Los viejos tiempos? —Repitió Tsunade largando una carcajada —ni que nosotros fuéramos viejos.

Orochimaru rodó los ojos antes la sarta de tonterías que decían sus amigos, aun así una imperceptible sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Se miraron con algo de reto, y al mismo tiempo levantaron el pulgar para morderse y sacarse un poco de sangre. Al mismo tiempo alzaron las manos y las chocaron contra el suelo, para gritar:

— **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!**

Hubo un estremecimiento y una nube de humo los ocultó, cuando desapareció se encontraban sobre un sapo, una babosa y una serpiente.

— ¡A divertirnos! —gritaron los sannin.

.

~o~

.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, Hana, Minato y Kushina voltearon justo para sentir el estremecimiento y divisar a lo lejos, las figuras de las invocaciones de sus maestros. Sonrieron levemente, hace bastante que no los habían visto pelear de ese modo, normalmente en los últimos años habían estado distanciándose.

— ¿Dónde estarán, ´ttebane? —Kushina siguió en la búsqueda de su hijo y sus amigos, aunque en esta ocasión ya no era para obligarles a decirle nada. En especial por que los demás ya la habían encontrado y tenía la seguridad de que Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi aun no sabían nada, esos idiotas, no eran como Minato que era demasiado astuto como para darse cuenta de las cosas con rapidez.

Y se había dado cuenta de lo celoso que se puso Fugaku por la atención que Mikoto le daba a Sasuke, seria gracioso alimentar esos celos para que después se enterara de que el chico en cuestión era su hijo. Una sonrisa maligna adornó su rostro.

—_Y dice que yo soy un monstruo —se mofó el Kyūbi en su interior —si te conocieran niña, tienes una mente maligna peor que la mía._

—_Cállate, Kyūbi-chan._

Kushina hizo un gesto desagrado.

—Me siento mal…—Mikoto se tambaleó ligeramente, siendo sostenida por Fugaku, que le observó con preocupación.

La pelinegra estaba pálida y de buenas a primeras se irguió y corrió lejos de ellos con una mano en la boca, conteniendo las nauseas. Hana y Kushina la siguieron al instante con preocupación, encontrándola no muy lejos, vomitando.

—Debí comer algo en mal estado —susurró limpiándose la boca.

Hana arqueó las cejas, Kushina dibujó una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

—Sí, claro —se mofó —o tal vez el hacer porquerías con Fugaku-baka ya te trajo consecuencias.

Mikoto se sonrojó y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Puede ser —susurró Hana con las mejillas rojas —puede que estés embarazada.

—No lo creo —Mikoto se levantó del suelo —mejor sigamos buscándoles.

No dieron ni un paso, cuando divisaron a lo lejos a los cuatro chicos. Kushina sólo dirigió su mirada a su hijo, Mikoto al suyo, y Hana a la cara sonrojada de su hija, notando perfectamente que Naruto aun no había soltado la mano de Hinata, sonrió ante eso.

— ¡Naruto, ven aquí, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina corriendo en su dirección.

El rubio se puso pálido, recordando que habían estado huyeron de su madre. Volvió a cargar a Hinata y corrió de nuevo en dirección contraria.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡No quiero morir joven, ´ttebayo! —lloriqueó sin notar que esta vez Kushina no tenía intenciones asesinas, y menos que los demás le veían con una gota sobre las cabeza. Ni Sakura ni Sasuke corrían, habían sentido que esta vez no había peligro.

Kushina aceleró el paso, Minato suspiró resignado y fue tras su novia y su hijo.

— ¡Que pares o te va ir mal, ´ttebane! —gritó la pelirroja comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— ¡Ya dije que no quiero morir joven, ´ttebayo! —gritó Naruto corriendo con la avergonzada Hinata en brazos —. ¡Quiero tener una familia!

—N-N…N-Naruto-kun —gimió la muchacha roja.

El rubio siguió corriendo y acercó su rostro al de Hinata de forma interrogante. Esta vez, Hinata ya no pudo soportar la presión y acabó desmayada.

— ¡HINATA, QUE TE PASA, ´TTEBAYO! ¡DESPIERTA, HINATA! —vociferó Naruto agitándola entre sus brazos.

—Baka —murmuró Sakura dándose un golpe en la frente.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Hana corriendo tras ellos.

— ¡Hana, ¿Dónde vas? —Hizashi y Hiashi corrieron tras ella.

Los únicos que quedaron en su sitio fueron Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku, sintiendo pena ajena. Cuando se trataba de Kushina Uzumaki, huir era el mejor remedio, sólo a veces.

Porque otra veces, las cosas sólo empeoraban.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, aquí está el capi. ^^U<em>

_Tarde y lo sé, pero les dije que tardaría. Este fic tiene más reviews que los otros, si, pero lo que sucede es que tengo más fics que subí antes que este, y tengo que darles atención y terminarlos para poder enfocarme en los que quedan. Realmente lo siento, saben que tengo otros fics, culpa mía, pero debo terminarlo antes de darle toda mi atención a este fic, porque de verdad como dije no esperaba toda esta acogida._

_Bueno aclaremos las cosas. Este fic es__ NaruHina __está claro, en la etiqueta esta la pareja y no lo cambiare por nada del mundo, las secundarias son Minakushi, FugaMiko, HiashiHana, y __SasuSaku __esas son las parejas._

_Yo amo el NaruHina, y siempre será mi pareja principal en los fics de Naruto y siempre, siempre habrá SasuSaku, son mis parejas favoritas. Ahorita mismo es dificil la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero no se puede esperar otra cosa, aquí el mato a Kakashi e Ino, fue un golpe duro para Sakura. Y no verán a Sasuke poniéndose a pensar que porque Sakura lo odia o cosas así, el no es idiota sabe porque le odia y no le interesa. En estos momentos está más atento a sus padres y todo el pasado que puede cambiar. Su relación se dará lentamente, pero se dará, poco a poco, mientras el dolor y el odio vayan disminuyendo y desapareciendo. Sasuke ahora no tiene escrúpulos y mucho menos cabeza para el amor, entiendan eso._

_Así que así se dará todo. Ahora, se que algunos odian a Orochimaru, pero según lo que se y he deducido él comienza a ser malo unos dos años antes de que estalle la tercera guerra ninja, o por ahí, y quería probar cosas nuevas. Quiero hacer que Jiraiya y Tsunade logren rescatarlo, la razón es simple, aun hay una oportunidad, pequeñísima, pero la hay, es su amigo, así que no pienso que si se les diera una oportunidad se quedarían de brazos cruzados._

_Espero no les moleste eso. Danzou morirá, eso es un hecho, pero no creo hacer lo mismo con Orochimaru, tal vez, aun estoy en duda._

_Bueno, gracias por todos sus comentarios._

_Ferduran, una vez más gracias por todas tus ideas._

_Besos_

_Hasta la próxima actualización_

_Bella scullw._


	7. Secretos al descubierto

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secretos al descubierto<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

En cuanto desaparecieron, Mikoto se volvió hacia Sakura.

— ¿Sakura, no?

La pelirosa parpadeó sorprendida un momento, cuando se recuperó del hecho de que Mikoto Uchiha le estuviera hablando asintió, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada recelosa de Sasuke. Fugaku no le tomó importancia al asunto, conocía a su novia lo suficiente para saber que era amable con todos, incluso con las personas que no conocía.

—Sakura-chan —sonrió la pelinegra —, vamos, te invito a almorzar a nuestra casa. ¿Qué dices?

Ella titubeó, insegura de que decir. Lo último que esperaba era quedarse hablando con Mikoto Uchiha, la madre del chico del que estaba enamorada a pesar de todo.

—No sé si eso sea una buena idea, señora Mikoto —dijo mirando a Sasuke de reojo.

El Uchiha le fulminó con la mirada, como si le retara a acompañarlos. En otras circunstancias hubiera aceptado la invitación para conocer mejor a Sasuke, o para hacerle enojar como pago a su sufrimiento, pero en ese momento estaba preocupada por Naruto y Hinata. El tonto del rubio debía estar corriendo por media aldea con la pobre y desmayada Hinata en sus brazos, con su histérica madre detrás de ellos, y encima con los padres y el tío de Hinata. Tendría que asegurarse de curarle después de la paliza que le dieran.

Mikoto hizo un puchero.

—Tal vez en tu futuro soy señora, pero aquí apenas tengo dieciocho años. —la Uchiha puso sus manos sobre su cintura. —, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Anda, ven con nosotros, seguro nos conocemos ¿no? Eres la compañera de equipo de Sasuke-kun.

Sakura le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Sencillo —Mikoto se irguió con dignidad. Miró por detrás del hombro, a los dos Uchihas que la esperaban, ambos cruzados de brazos y con gestos indiferentes. Como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla —, Sasuke-kun como Fugaku no hace más que decir "hmp". Tiene un vocabulario tan pobre y el hecho de que hable contigo y con Naruto aunque sea para insultarse es prueba de que se conocen. A Hinata no le dirige ni la mirada, así que dudo que siquiera haya hablado una vez con ella.

La pelirosa sonrió admirada por lo fácil que era para Mikoto descubrir algunos detalles de su hijo, incluso aunque en ese momento ella no supiera que Sasuke era su hijo, para ella, porque Sasuke aun no les había comentado que su madre ya lo sabía todo.

—Me encantaría, Mikoto, pero entonces…

—Está dicho —le interrumpió la Uchiha sin dejarle terminar de hablar. Se colgó de su brazo de forma entusiasma y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándola a la mala, y haciendo una seña a Fugaku y Sasuke para que le siguieran.

A pesar de querer aclararle que debía quedarse para curar a Naruto, Sakura no pudo hacer nada, intentar explicarle a Mikoto Uchiha que no podía ir a comer con ellos, era lo mismo que hablar con la pared, ahora entendía de donde había sacado Sasuke su grandiosa capacidad para ignorar a los demás, la pelinegra le ignoraba olímpicamente y se negaba a escucharla hasta que cambiaran de tema, por lo que en el camino hacia el barrio Uchiha la pelirosa intentó verle el lado bueno a las cosas…la verdad no veía nada bueno.

Por su parte Mikoto le dio una mirada fija cuando Sakura se distrajo mirando algunas tiendas. Era bonita, ruda, y poco femenina, ante ella tenía otra Tsunade, compararla con Kushina seria extremista, la pelirroja era bonita pero ruda era quedarse corto para describirla, poco femenina igualmente. No, Sakura era como una nueva Tsunade, una más sentimental obviamente, había visto la facilidad con la que perdía los estribos, la facilidad que tenia tanto para odiar como para amar, ni Kushina ni Tsunade se caracterizaban por eso. Aunque no negaba que ella se parecía mucho a ellas, y eso le gustaba, una chica con carácter, aunque hubiera preferido que no le contestara a si a su hijo, claro aunque Sasuke si había sido grosero. Esa era la razón por la que quería hablar con ella, tenía claro que Sasuke no le diría nada, pero Sakura…a Sakura podía sacarle algo, necesitaba saber que pasaba con ellos en el futuro, por que la reacción de Sasuke no fue sana, fue como si no los hubiera visto en años.

Eso la inquietaba mucho, demasiado a decir verdad. La relación entre la aldea y el clan Uchiha siempre había sido tensa, pero desde que Fugaku hizo amistad con Hiashi y Minato, siendo este ultimo completamente respetado por toda la aldea, les trajo una tregua que recibieron con alivio. Ellos no harían nada en contra de la aldea, nunca, y si Minato confiaba en eso, todos lo hacían. Y ella tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo todo mejorara, si Minato se había Hokage, cosa que era muy probable por su fuerza, el clan Uchiha tendría otra oportunidad de redimir las sombras tormentosas que siempre habían llevado sobre sus espaldas.

Fugaku podía hacer planes con Minato y beneficiar a toda la aldea, todo iría bien, si…pero…

_Yo soy el único Uchiha vivo_

Las palabras de Sasuke no la dejaban en paz. Algo había pasado en el futuro, algo muy grave, algo que había destruido toda oportunidad de alianza, algo que había arrasado con su clan y algo que había dejado a su hijo en la más completa soledad, algo que había transformado a Sasuke en un ser sin sentimientos, solo tenía que ver sus ojos rojos y su expresión fría y arisca para saber que no era feliz y que probablemente no lo sería si todo quedaba como estaba.

—Sakura-chan —llamó de forma cantarina.

La ninja médico alzó las cejas interrogante.

— ¿Te quedaras a dormir?

— ¿Eh?

—Tsunade-sensei te ha echado de su casa ¿Recuerdas? ¿Dónde dormirás?

Sakura maldijo entre dientes al recordar eso, con la mano que tenia libre apartó algunos mechones de cabello de su cara y se mordió el labio, pensativa. Su futura maestra —o no tan futura, ya no estaba segura de si le entrenaría en el futuro al haber visto su reacción — le dejó claro que dormiría en la calle si no le decía porque la conocía tanto, e incluso aunque ya supiera la razón, Tsunade no se veía complacida de saber que ella era su alumna. Suspiró entristecida, la sannin había sido lo más cercano a una madre que tenía desde la muerte de sus padres.

—Ya buscaré algún donde dormir —masculló Sakura mirando al frente.

—En nuestra casa hay suficiente espacio —dijo Mikoto con un tono de voz que no admite replica.

—No —dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura.

Mikoto ladeó la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a su futuro hijo, que estaba pendiente de la conversación al igual que Fugaku. Lo que menos quería Sasuke era a Sakura estorbando ahora que tenía a sus padres vivos, y seguro ahora que ya no tardaría en nacer Itachi.

—Sakura-chan —insistió Mikoto irritada.

—Lo siento, Mikoto, pero…—la pelirosa buscó una excusa creíble. Gracias al cielo, a lo lejos divisó una cabellera rosa, su madre caminaba cerca de ellos, charlando con algunas amigas mientras comían helados. —…yo intentare hablar con mi madre. Hace bastante tiempo que…no la veo —murmuró con tristeza.

La pelinegra miró a Akemi reír sin ser consciente de que tenía a su futura hija cerca.

— ¿Bastante tiempo?

—Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tenía catorce años —informó con la voz rota —, estaban de viaje comerciando productos en la aldea de la llave…los asesinaron para robarles.

—Oh —Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior incomoda —, lo siento.

—Los extraño mucho, así que intentaré acercarme a ellos.

—Si así quieres, pero de todas maneras mi oferta sigue en pie.

—Gracias.

—No es nada.

Sasuke caminó más despacio, aliviado de saber que ella no se quedaría en su casa, lo que menos quería era tenerla cerca. Fugaku no pareció ni aliviado ni irritado, estaba indiferente, aun ligeramente molesto por la pelea que tuvo con Mikoto en la mañana cuando le llevó el desayuno a Sasuke y a él nada.

La pelinegra cambió de conversación, charlando de otras cosas con la pelirosa para liberar la tensión ante la mención de sus padres, sin embargo cuando ya estaban en la entrada del barrio Uchiha trastabilló un poco pálida.

— ¿Señora Mikoto? —dudó Sakura preocupada, olvidándose de no llamarle señora.

Mikoto paró sacudiendo la cabeza, sin decir nada, antes de desmayarse, siendo sostenida a tiempo por Sakura.

— ¡Mikoto! —gritaron los tres a la vez.

.

~o~

.

Kushina apretó los puños, con una venita hinchada en la frente.

—Condenado mocoso —murmuró para sí.

Naruto seguía corriendo, escapando de ella, asustado, y al mismo tiempo sostenía a la niña rarita que estaba inconsciente y toda roja, le recordó a Hana cuando la conoció, demasiado tímida y vergonzosa. Bueno, por algo era su hija.

—Kushina, tienes que calmarte, lo estás asustando —dijo Minato a su lado.

Sólo él podía seguir su ritmo sin ningún problema, por algo era el rayo amarillo de Konoha, de hecho la velocidad que ella usaba no era nada en comparación con la velocidad de su novio, en especial cuando usaba sus técnicas de espacio-tiempo. La pelirroja hizo un puchero, dudando.

—Serénate. Yo lo alcanzaré —dijo Minato dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Oh…Está bien, ´ttebane —masculló irritada y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Minato siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, no importa cuán furiosa estuviera, él era el único que podía soportarla y calmarla sin más que sus palabras reconfortantes y tranquilas. Era imposible enfadarse con él.

El rubio sonrió divertido y le dio un beso en los labios, después volteó y siguió su camino.

Se enfurruñó para sí misma, cruzándose de brazos y mirando como su novio desaparecía, yendo tras su futuro hijo, y la copia de Hana. Realmente le fastidiaba que Naruto hubiera huido de ella, tampoco lo iba a matar, sólo quería hablar con él, ver que estuviera sano, que no le pasara nada, después de todo venían de una guerra. ¡Y era su hijo! Del futuro, pero su hijo y se preocupaba mucho por él. Kushina suspiró pasados algunos minutos, no sería bueno que siguiera parada en medio de las calles. Caminó arrastrando los pies y sentándose en una de las bancas cercanas.

Seguro ya no demorarían en llegar Hiashi, Hizashi y Hana, que habían corrido tras ella. Aun se le hacia dificil asimilar la información que Minato le dio, y sus propias suposiciones. Ante ellos tenían a sus hijos, a todos aquellos que sabían lo que el futuro les preparaba.

— _¿Tanta curiosidad, mocosa? —preguntó el Kyūbi burlonamente._

— _¿Qué esperabas, Kyūbi-chan? —respondió sin perder la calma —. Yo conozco el sufrimiento y la soledad, y esos niños…los ojos de todos ellos están tan oscurecidos de tristeza y dolor. No es como si eso fuera agradable. Lo que sea que pasa en el futuro no es nada bueno._

—_No puedes esperar otra cosa, niña —comentó el Kyūbi en tono aburrido —, en el mundo ninja así es la vida._

La pelirroja bufó ante la respuesta del demonio. Pero era verdad, no se podía esperar otra cosa, sin embargo ella sabía distinguir muy bien el dolor patente en los ojos de todos, no era sólo la guerra y la vida Shinobi, era algo más, algo más fuerte. Tragedias, eso era la única explicación. Ella misma era una Kunoichi, ella sabia el dolor de perder a tu familia y amigos, pero aun así, se mantenía a flote porque tenía a Minato y a sus mejores amigos a su lado. Esos niños…su propio hijo, tal vez tenían el brillo de felicidad que daba los lazos de amistad, pero lazos familiares, no había encontrado eso por ningún lado.

Como si nunca hubieran tenido una familia, o en todo caso como si la hubieran perdido incluso antes de conocerla.

— ¡Kushina! —Hana llegó, respirando agitadamente y parándose delante de ella con el ceño fruncido — ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—No sé, ´ttebane —respondió —, Minato me dijo que me quedara, él está persiguiendo a Naruto y la chica rarita.

Hana cerró los ojos, mientras una venita se hinchaba en su frente ¿Chica rarita? ¡Tenía un nombre! Cuando abrió los ojos, fulminó con la mirada a su amiga. Cuando se conocieron, Kushina también le dijo lo mismo, que era muy rara por estar sonrojándose y tartamudeando por nada, con el tiempo eso había pasado y el sobrenombre fue eliminado. Aunque eso no le importaba, pero Hinata era su hija, no le gustaba que Kushina dijera eso.

—Se llama Hinata, no es rarita —chilló poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Agradecía que ni Hiashi o Hizashi les hubieran alcanzado aun. Kushina arqueó las cejas al ver el enfado de su amiga, una sonrisa burlona se plantó en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, ´ttebane? Si se para sonrojando por cualquier cosa.

La Hyuga hizo un puchero.

—Sólo estaba nerviosa porque le gusta Naruto.

Kushina puso los ojos como platos ¿Qué….? ¡Que le gusta Naruto!

— ¿Qué? —gritó parándose.

Hana frunció el ceño, y alzó la barbilla de forma obstinada.

—Sí. Le gusta tu hijo —explicó —, seguro ya lo sabes ¿No? —al ver la mirada irritada de la pelirroja confirmó sus sospechas —. Y a todo esto se puede saber ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Mi hija no tiene nada de malo. Hinata es muy bonita.

La Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior.

—Eso no lo voy a negar, ´ttebane —asintió cruzándose de brazos —. Es muy bonita. Pero es rara, se sonroja y tartamudea por cualquier cosa, incluso se desmaya.

— ¿Y eso qué? —defendió Hana irritada —. ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo reaccionaba Minato cuando tú estabas delante de él?

Esa replica hizo que Kushina abriera y cerrara la boca, sonrojada y sin ninguna esperanza de rebatir ese argumento. Todos sabían, incluso ella misma, que Minato siempre se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él, no al grado de tartamudear o desmayarse, pero siempre paraba distraído y con la mirada perdida. Incluso Jiraiya tenía que tirarle pergaminos gigantes en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar cuando se desconcentraba en los entrenamientos, lo que siempre causaba la risa de Fugaku y Hiashi. Todo eso terminó cuando él la rescató de esos ninjas a los catorce años. Pero esos episodios nunca se olvidarían.

Cuando ella descubrió la razón por la que Minato siempre se ponía nervioso antes, realmente no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír, sabia de sus reacciones, pero siempre ignoró que ella fuera la causante. Es decir, Minato era el niño más cotizado y guapo de la aldea ¿Por qué ha de fijarse en la habanera sangrienta?

Al quedarse callada y sonrojada, vio a Hana sonreír triunfante.

—Y no solo eso —siguió Hana sonriendo de forma orgullosa —, cuando éramos niñas, siempre decías que Minato era un rarito afeminado. Y mírate, terminaste completamente coladita por él.

Kushina le fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No tenía replica contra eso.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo la Hyuga —. Los raritos no tienen nada de malo.

—Pero…´ttebane…—hizo un berrinche al no tener nada que decir.

—Bueno, entonces esto tal vez te termine de convencer —chilló Hana, que sabía que la única forma de ayudar a su hija, era tener a Kushina de su lado. Si no sería imposible que la pelirroja no interviniera en sus planes. Suavizó su mirada y dejó de fruncir el ceño —. ¿Si su amor fuera lo suficientemente grande para sacrificarse por él? ¿Aceptarías a Hinata?

Esas palabras tuvieron la virtud de despejar toda la irritación de la Uzumaki, que bajó los brazos y parpadeó confundida. Durante un minuto, que pareció una eternidad, observó a Hana, a su amiga y repitió sus últimas palabras. ¿_Si su amor fuera lo suficientemente grande para sacrificarse por él? ¿Aceptarías a Hinata? _¿Sacrificio? Le miró con recelo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No sé cómo, ni porque. —Dijo Hana con tranquilidad y orgullo —, pero Hinata en algún momento, prefirió sacrificar su vida por la de tu hijo, lo defendió incluso aunque significara morir. Lo pude ver en sus ojos, ella lo ama, lo ama más que a cualquier cosa, más que a su propia vida. Aun tiene en su cuerpo la cicatriz de su sacrificio. ¿Qué prefieres, Kushina? A alguien que no sea rarita y no lo sepa valorar, o a Hinata siendo rarita y todo, pero que le dé el suficiente amor para curar sus heridas.

El viento despeinó el cabello rojo de Kushina. Las dos se observaron fijamente a los ojos, sin decir palabras. Kushina se sintió confundida ante eso.

_¿C-Como me encontraste?_

_Seguí los mechones de tu cabello _

_¿Lo notaste?_

_Claro que si —asintió Minato — ¿Cómo no voy a notar que se trata de tu hermoso cabello?_

A su mente acudieron las palabras que le dedicó Minato después de salvarla, de ir a buscarla aun sabiendo que corría riesgo de morir por enfrentar a jounin, cuando él solo era un chunnin. Ya en ese entonces él estaba enamorado de ella, y siempre le entristeció que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, que se tuviera que conformar con la amistad/rivalidad que tenían. Minato se había arriesgado por ella, demostrándole el amor que le sentía, demostrando que era diferente.

No pudo evitar compararlo con la situación de Naruto y Hinata. Solo que era al revés, Naruto era el que no se daba cuenta de nada, y Hinata la que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Naruto era como ella, hiperactivo, comedor compulsivo de ramen, escandaloso y la lista podía continuar. Hinata era callada, tímida y dulce.

— ¿Y bien? —le instó Hana con ansiedad en la voz.

— ¡Muy bien, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina alzando el puño con decisión. —. Ganaste, Hana. Haremos que Naruto se dé cuenta de que Hinata es la chica perfecta para él.

La Hyuga saltó en su sitio, feliz.

— ¿De verdad?

Kushina sonrió medianamente. A lo lejos observaron como Minato venía con Naruto, y Hinata, la ultima ya despierta sonrojada, y nerviosa. Al parecer ahora Naruto tenía una manía, no soltaba a Hinata para nada, seguía sosteniendo la mano cálida y pequeña de la chica.

—Gracias —dijo Hana.

—No es nada, ´ttebane —dijo Kushina de forma altanera —, si ella no fuera suficientemente buena para mi hijo, ni por todos los sacrificios del mundo, la aceptaría. Es decir… ¡Naruto ni siquiera nace en este tiempo! ¡Aun es mío, ´ttebane! —chilló de forma posesiva.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Minato captó la atención de Kushina a lo lejos, y le hizo una seña. Después de eso, Naruto y Minato desaparecieron, dejando que Hinata llegara hasta donde estaban ellas. La Hyuga menor murmuró un suave saludo con las mejillas rojas, jugó con sus dedos de manera nerviosa al sentir como la mirada de Kushina se le clavaba encima.

—Hinata, ya va ser casi la hora de comer —llamó Hana sonriente —, vamos te preparare algo delicioso.

—S-Si, ma…Hana, gracias —murmuró suavemente.

Le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Kushina, y asintió levemente.

—Nos vemos después, Kushina-san.

—Sí, ´ttebane —la pelirroja no dejaba de mirarla —. Oye, estás toda roja ¿Tienes fiebre?

—N-No —respondió avergonzada. Eran casi las mismas palabras que siempre le dedicaba Naruto.

Hana miró con recelo a su amiga. Kushina sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues si que eres rara —Hinata agachó la cabeza deprimida, pensando que si incluso Kushina tenía ese concepto de ella, no tenía ninguna esperanza con Naruto —. Pero ¿Sabes? Eso me gusta, ´ttebane.

_Eres rara, ´ttebayo. Pero ¿Sabes? Las personas como tú me gustan._

Levantó la mirada con ilusión, pero Kushina hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio la vuelta para irse a Ichiraku ramen, sabía que Minato debía estar hablando con Naruto en ese momento, y solo por ese día ella no intervendría. Hana sonrió y gritando una despedida, empujó suavemente a su futura hija para hacerla caminar. Tenían que encontrar a Hiashi e Hizashi e ir a la mansión Hyuga.

Kushina miró de reojo cuando ellas se perdieron entre los aldeanos. Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa, pero supo que fue la decisión correcta. Hinata tenía una dulzura y tranquilidad perfectamente compatibles con la efusividad de su hijo.

Hinata era la tranquilidad, y Naruto el caos.

—Diferentes, ´ttebane —susurró para sí misma sin dejar de caminar. Todo lo contrario a ella y Minato. El rubio era la tranquilidad y ella el caos.

Pero incluso si no fuera de esa forma, las palabras de Hana habían calado su alma. Y no era tan lenta como todos pensaban, pudo apreciar minutos antes el amor brillando en los ojos de Hinata cuando veía a Naruto. Su hijo se merecía a alguien que la amara, a alguien que le hiciera feliz y que fuera perfectamente buena para él, alguien que le hiciera aterrizar de vez en cuando, como Minato hacia con ella. Y Hinata parecía la candidata perfecta, si fue capaz de sacrificarse por él, entonces su amor era verdadero.

— ¡Un tazón de ramen, viejo, ´ttebane! —chilló sentándose frente a la barra de Ichiraku.

Naruto era su hijo, y quería lo mejor para él. Hinata era rarita, pero su amor era sincero. Era cierto que siempre pensó que quería a alguien como ella para su hijo, a alguien fuerte, de carácter, pero si lo meditaba ¿De que servía eso, si la chica en cuestión no amara a su hijo? Ya no le importara si fuera rarita, solo quería a alguien que le amara de verdad, que se sacrificara por él. Tanto como ella se sacrificaría por Minato por cualquier cosa, como Minato lo haría por ella.

Si, tal vez Hinata si era adecuada para su hijo.

Teuchi le sirvió el ramen.

Miró el caldo y sonrió astutamente. Ya quería ver la cara de Hiashi cuando le dijeran que su hija Hinata, estaba enamorada del hijo de ella, Naruto. Lo lindo que se iba a divertir. Con eso recuperó el aplomo.

_Ahora mismo empezaremos cambiando todo, ´ttebayo —gritó Naruto con determinación —borraremos todos los sucesos de nuestro futuro, cambiaremos el pasado y reconstruiremos el futuro._

El futuro, ahora que ya estaba resuelto eso, tenía otra cosa pendiente.

—_Eres demasiado curiosa para tu propio bien, niñata —dijo el Kyūbi internamente._

—_Si te hubieras quedado callado ayer, no tendrías este problema, ´ttebane —le respondió Kushina con malicia —, tú fuiste quien me dijo que eso era posible._

—_Sí, claro, cúlpame a mí._

—_Ya déjate de juegos, ´ttebane. Muéstrame._

— _¿Quién te asegura que funcionara? El pasado es una cosa, pero se supone que tú no puedes ser capaz de ver tu futuro hasta que estés cerca a la muerte._

—_Sí, me lo dijiste. Pero creo que eso es inconscientemente. Si tú me lo muestras no habrá problemas._

—_Niña…_

—_Hazlo. Algo me dice…que es importante, ´ttebane._

La pelirroja dejó de comer ramen, y se preparó para lo que sea que viniera. El día anterior, mientras dormía, el Kyūbi le había mencionado que los jinchūrikis tenían la capacidad de ver el futuro, sólo habían estado viendo una explicación al hecho de que tuvieran visitantes del futuro. Y el tema salió a colación, al parecer ella tenía la capacidad de usar el chakra de su biju para saber lo que le aguardaba. De no ser porque esos chiquillos estaban allí, el Kyūbi nunca le hubiera mencionado que tenía esa capacidad, y aunque al principio la consideró absurda, no tenía nada que perder.

—_Bien, bien. Esta es tu decisión, mocosa. Prepárate._

.

~o~

.

Minato agarró una piedra y la tiró al río, observando con tranquilidad como rebotaba varias veces antes de hundirse. Suspiró y volvió su mirada a donde estaba Naruto, sentado y con la mirada perdida en el agua, al parecer sin querer decir más. Cogió otra vez una piedra cercana y volvió lanzarla, haciendo que en la superficie se formaran suaves ondas ante el contacto.

Volvió a suspirar. ¿Tan dificil era hablar con su hijo?

—Naruto…—comenzó de nuevo.

—Ya, ´ttebayo —interrumpió este abochornado —, no diré nada. No aun. Tengo que hablar con Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme y Hinata-chan.

El rubio mayor ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad ante la mención de la hija de Hana, algo bastante obvio al ver el parecido entre ambas. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

—Pero ya lo sabemos, hijo —habló con tranquilidad.

Le sorprendió que Naruto levantara la mirada tan rápido, que por un momento parecía que se hubiera torcido el cuello. Los ojos azules de su hijo estaban llenos de tantas emociones conocidas, como los ojos de Kushina cuando recordaba la soledad y la tristeza. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así ante esa palabra? ¿Es que en el futuro no le llamaba hijo? No, era otra cosa, y como Kushina estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad, no todo se iba a quedar así, él era el que normalmente estuviera de acuerdo en que no dijeron nada, pero de verdad ya l estaba preocupando todo ese aire de misterio que rodeaban a los cuatro.

Algo muy malo había sucedido, y si tenía que ver con su familia, pues entonces no dudaría en cambiar todo.

Naruto fue consciente de que había reaccionado exageradamente al oír a su padre llamándole hijo, agachó la cabeza, dándose mentalmente un golpe. Su padre, su padre en el futuro le había rebelado la verdad mientras perdió el control del Kyūbi, era la única vez que le oyó llamarle hijo. Pero esta vez había sonado diferente viniendo de alguien que estaba vivo. De alguien más joven, de su padre del pasado. Realmente sonó bien.

Minato se acercó a Naruto, se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¡Nada, ´ttebayo! ¡Lo juro!

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Naruto, eres igualito a Kushina en el carácter y en la forma de comportarte ¿lo sabías? Así que es imposible que me mientas. ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada, dattebayo —masculló tristemente, sin atreverse a mirarle.

El rayo amarillo de Konoha suspiró. Sacarle algo iba a ser dificil. Era como Kushina en todos los sentidos, los genes Uzumaki estaban bien esparcidos, lo único Namikaze que tenía era el físico. Se dedicó a pensar que hacer para obtener lo que deseaba.

—Naruto —repitió frunciendo el ceño. Mirando de reojo a su hijo, estaba bastante distraído. —…Esos chicos… ¿Son tu equipo, no? Tu familia.

Naruto asintió lentamente, sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar su padre.

—Son mi familia, mi _única _familia…—de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Minato le miró sin expresión, entendiendo que significaba esa palabra. Su única familia, entonces ellos…estaban muertos. Y lo pudo ver, apreciar el dolor de Naruto cuando se rindió al haber abierto la boca demás. Apretó los puños con tristeza, ¿su hijo se había criado solo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue la razón de su muerte? Él sabía que la vida Shinobi era dura y corta, cada uno decidía como vivirla y qué hacer con ella, pero su familia…su propia familia. Lo que siempre soñó tener desde que perdió a sus padres, desde que tenía a Kushina a su lado.

—Estamos muertos —dijo para sí mismo, como si decirlo en voz alta disminuyera el dolor.

Su hijo no contestó, había enterrado el rostro en las manos y se estaba reprendiendo a sí mismo, diciendo cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, fuera de los "´ttebayo".

— ¿Qué pasó?

—No puedo, no puedo —masculló Naruto apretando los puños —, no así, dattebayo. Ustedes no tienen porque saber todo, sólo déjennos cambiar el pasado a nuestra manera. Sera peor si se enteran de todo.

Había quedado en eso, cambiar el pasado y reconstruir el futuro a su manera, pero no decirles nada, absolutamente nada que empeorara las cosas. La amistad entre sus padres, con los padres de Hinata y Sasuke era fuerte, demasiado, pero se podía romper sólo con los sucesos del futuro. La desconfianza, la traición, el dolor y el odio habían roto esos lazos mediante engaños. Él no quería que eso pasara, no quería que se enteraran de que morirían protegiendo la aldea, sellando al Kyūbi en su interior y dejándolo sólo. Que a partir de ese momento Rin cuidaría de él, arriesgando su vida cuando los mismos aldeanos de Konoha intentaron matarlo en más de una ocasión. No quería que supieran como moriría Hizashi Hyuga, como sabotearían el clan Uchiha para causar la enemistad con el clan Hyuga, como se dio la masacre del clan Uchiha. Como murió la madre de Hinata. Como todo se destruyó. Eso solo los lastimaría, ya era suficiente con que ellos lo supieran.

—No debes cargar ese peso tu solo, Naruto —dijo Minato con tranquilidad, pero resignación.

—No lo entenderían, dattebayo —cortó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Intenta explicarme para que entienda, entonces.

—No.

El Namikaze iba a protestar de nuevo, pero la voz de su alumna le paró. Corriendo hacia ellos, venia una niña de diez años, de cabello corto castaño, ojos del mismo color, y marcas en las mejillas. Ella saltaba alegremente mientras tarareaba una melodía, arrastrando con ella a dos niños. Uno de cabello y ojos negros, con googles; el otro de cabello plateado y mirada arrogante.

La mandíbula de Naruto se desencajó.

— ¡Minato-sensei! —Rin paró abruptamente delante de los dos rubios, con una dulce sonrisa, soltando a sus compañeros, lo que causó que Obito se diera contra el suelo, y Kakashi recuperara el equilibrio con naturalidad, mirando con burla al Uchiha.

—Si serás torpe —le recriminó.

— ¡Ni que fueras el mejor, eh! —le chilló Obito parándose al instante y mirándole retadoramente.

Rin rió, poniéndose en medio de ambos, pero una venita latía en su sien, haciendo que los dos niños bufaran, se fulminaran con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y giraran el rostro en direcciones opuestas.

Minato rió nerviosamente.

—Rin ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó resignado ante las peleas de sus dos alumnos.

Los ojos chocolates de la niña se iluminaron.

—Queríamos saber si nos acompañaría a comer unos dangos, hoy cumple dos meses desde que formamos el equipo siete. Obito y Kakashi prometieron portarse bien.

Lo cierto era que cuando Rin quería, podía llegar a ser muy intimidante. Y cuando ella llamó a sus casas, con esa sonrisa que prometía dolor si no le obedecían, sin preguntarles nada, porque sonó a orden, no tuvieron más opción que prometer eso, aunque todos sabían que sería dificil no estarse molestando, Obito y Kakashi parecían no vivir para otra cosa que no fuera su rivalidad.

El rubio mayor sonrió.

—Claro, vamos.

Después de sonreír de forma animada, Rin se percató recién del chico que estaba sentado al lado de su sensei, la niña parpadeó confundida cuando él se quedo mirándola fijamente, a tal punto que le incomodó. Se removió nerviosa sin saber porque le estaba mirando, ciertamente tenía una parecido increíble con Minato, quitando las marcas en las mejillas y el cabello algo más corto, y de alguna forma sentía que le conocía.

La niña miró a su sensei sin entender.

—Él es Naruto —presentó Minato, causando que Kakashi y Obito también prestaran atención —, el…viene de la aldea de la nieve junto a otros chicos para instalarse por un tiempo en Konoha. Naruto ellos son mis alumnos, Rin —la castaña se adelantó, alzando la mano y estrechando la de Naruto, otorgándole una sonrisa cortes —, Obito Uchiha —, Naruto apenas podía salir de su aturdimiento, y se encontró mirando al Uchiha.

Obito rió sin razón aparente, pasando los brazos tras la nuca, mirándole.

—Te pareces mucho a sensei —dijo sin saludar —, cualquiera diría que eres su hijo del futuro — volvió a reír.

—…y Kakashi Hatake —terminó de decir Minato, alzando las cejas ante la respuesta acertada de Obito, que había hecho rodar los ojos a los otros dos.

Naruto apenas y asintió, realmente estaba mirando a su sensei de joven, a la chica que se había sacrificado a sí misma para que nada le pasara, y al chico Uchiha que le había dado el Sharingan a su sensei. Pero él no podía dejar de mirar a Rin, sonriente, sin saber que un futuro ella le había salvado la vida a cambio de la suya.

Y luego su sensei, la última vez que le vio, fue después de que Sasuke le matara. Ahora estaba frente a él, joven y muy diferente, con los ojos llenos de arrogancia y la postura altanera, no se parecía nada a lo que sería en el futuro.

—Naruto ¿Vienes? —llamó Minato levantándose.

Vio como su hijo sacudió la cabeza, conmocionado, mascullando algo de que necesitaba aire. Minato miró de reojo a su alumna, preguntándose mentalmente, cual era la relación con su hijo, para que Naruto reaccionara de esa manera.

Rin dudó al ver a Naruto con la mirada perdida.

—Vamos, Rin. Se hace tarde —se quejó Obito pataleando —. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.

— ¿Es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que pedir comida, Obito?

— ¿Y que si es así? ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Algún problema?

—Para nada, si quieres revienta por tanto comer.

Obito le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Rin se puso en medio de los dos, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

—Prometieron portarse bien —regañó.

Ambos hicieron ruiditos de enojo, sin decir más. La Kunoichi sacudió la cabeza, se quedó en medio de ambos y se aferró a los brazos de sus compañeros. Antes de irse, volteó a ver a Naruto, sentado.

—Nos vemos, Naruto-kun —le sonrió gentilmente y comenzó a arrastrar a sus compañeros a la mala.

Minato le miró un segundo.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

—No, ´ttebayo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—…

—Regresare después de terminar los dangos, aun tenemos una conversación. Y créeme, hijo, preferirías mil veces tenerla conmigo, que con Kushina. —diciendo eso Minato siguió a sus alumnos.

Naruto quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados. Confundido y desolado.

.

~o~

.

Hinata terminó de comer, y le agradeció a su madre.

Hana le sonrió sin tomar importancia a eso, cogió la bandeja y la dejó en la mesita de noche. Tenía que hablar con su hija, pedirle explicaciones, de lo contrario nunca se sentiría bien consigo misma.

— ¿Algo mas, Hinata-chan?

—No, gracias, Hana. —murmuró tímidamente.

La peli azul menor se sentó más derecha, jugó con sus dedos, mirando la habitación con curiosidad al no tener más que hacer. Mientras se perdía lentamente en sus recuerdos, sonrió dulcemente al recordar lo sucedido horas atrás. No es como si fuera agradable que el chico del que estás enamorada te cargue por toda la aldea cuando estás desmayada. Pero ese había sido el momento más cercano que tenia de Naruto.

Sin contar, con que, las palabras de Kushina, la madre de Naruto, le habían emocionado mucho. Aun recordaba que en los recuerdos que les mostró el Kyūbi, Kushina a punto de morir había dicho a su hijo que se consiguiera alguien como ella, no una rarita. Pero hace rato la pelirroja había mencionado que a pesar de considerarla rarita no tenía nada en contra de ella.

Tal vez tenía alguna oportunidad de ganar el corazón de Naruto.

—Hinata —llamó Hana.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Sólo responde.

—…—Hinata atinó a jugar con sus dedos, pensando en lo que diría. Recordó las sonrisas de Naruto, la aceptación de Kushina, el cariño que estaba recibiendo de su madre, aunque fuera más joven. Sonrió con ilusión —. Si, ahora lo soy.

Hana sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, acercándose y abrazándola sin más.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró Hinata sin entender, pero correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

—Perdóname Hinata —murmuró sollozando —, perdónanos, hija. Lo que sea que hayamos hecho Hiashi y yo en el futuro…perdónanos por todo, por favor.

La Hyuga menor abrió los labios conmocionada. Perdió el color de la cara, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo? Quería preguntar, decir algo, pero no encontró su voz, lo único de lo que fue consciente era que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las disculpas de su madre, al escuchar esas palabras cariñosas que tanta falta le hicieron en el futuro, ese calor maternal que siempre quiso sentir y que su madre no le ofreció al estar tan cegada por el rencor y la venganza.

Murmuró unas cuantas cosas que después no recordó y se aferró a su madre, temiendo que ella desapareciera en cualquier momento, llorando y desahogándose.

—Disculpa, Hana, quería preguntarte si… —la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a una hermosa muchacha de unos dieciocho años, de cabello castaño rizado hasta la cintura, y ojos color perla.

La chica se quedó parada en la puerta, sorprendida de ver a su amiga con una desconocida idéntica a ella.

Hana soltó a Hinata y miró a la recién llegado, que observaba a Hinata fijamente, como si tratara de adivinar donde le había visto antes.

—Misumi…—cuchicheó Hana limpiándose las lágrimas.

Misumi se removió de forma incómoda.

—Siento interrumpir, Hana. Sólo quería saber si has visto a Hizashi.

—Está con Hiashi, entrenando en el dojo —respondió Hana sonriente —, parece que quieren matarse. Sería bueno que llevaras a tu prometido a pasear un rato, Hizashi no hace más que obsesionarse con el entrenamiento.

La Hyuga sonrió, divertida.

—Sí, lo llevare…por ahí —murmuró con una sonrisa picara. —. Gracias —se despidió con una inclinación y se fue.

Hinata seguía mirando la puerta, convencida que la había visto en otro lado.

—Es la prometida de Hizashi —le informó Hana —, seguramente la conoces ¿No? En el futuro debe ser su esposa…

Con eso entendió que era la madre de Neji, que había muerto dando a luz a su hijo. Sonrió forzadamente, pero no respondió. Cosa que no pasó por alto Hana.

—Tienes muchas cosas que decirme, Hinata.

—Y-Yo…no e-es n-necesario que se enteren de todo.

—Entonces dime lo quieras decirme, pero hazlo.

La Hyuga sonrió tristemente.

—Sí, mamá.

.

~o~

.

Sakura suspiró aliviada al terminar de revisar a Mikoto. La pelinegra seguía desmayada, pero ahora se encontraba en un futon, en el cuarto con el que compartía con su prometido. Fugaku y Sasuke no se habían despegado por nada del mundo del lugar, pendientes de cualquier cosa que pasara con la joven.

—Sólo está débil — les informó sin mirarlos —, necesita comer más ahora, no puede descuidarse.

La pelirosa sonrió cuando sus manos siguieron emanando chakra y las posicionó sobre el estomago de Mikoto, sabiendo perfectamente cual había sido la razón de su desmayo. Dentro de la Uchiha ya estaba creciendo el primogénito del líder del clan. Uchiha Itachi.

— ¿Sólo eso? —dijo Fugaku preocupado.

—Sip —Sakura dejó de emanar chakra, levantándose de un golpe y dejando reposar a Mikoto. Esperaría a que ella despertara para decírselo, y que ella ya se encargara de comunicárselo a Fugaku y Sasuke—, por el momento le hare algo especial para que recupere las fuerzas perdidas. ¿Le molesta si uso su cocina?

—Hmp —"contestó" Fugaku.

Sakura sonrió, entendiendo ese monosílabo.

—Gracias —caminó alegremente hasta la puerta, pero se paró antes de abrir las puertas corredizas. Volvió su mirada hacia los dos hombres que observaban a Mikoto sin expresión, pero con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos. Sasuke alzó la mirada, taladrándola con frialdad. Sakura le ignoró — ¿Quieren que les prepare algo? Mikoto-sama no se levantara hasta dentro de una hora por lo menos, y lo más lógico es que tome un descanso por el resto del día.

Fugaku la miró.

—Pensé que Mikoto te había invitado a ti.

—Sí, pero en todo caso, si ella esta así, yo puedo cocinar. No les estoy obligando a nada, Fugaku-sama, si quieren pueden morirse de hambre —agregó con indiferencia lo último.

Fugaku bufó. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Sólo le había señalado algo, no quería ofenderla.

—Bien.

— ¿Y tu Sasuke?

—Hmp.

—Igual te dejare algo por si te da hambre. Y descuida, no le echare veneno.

Salió a paso imperioso, enojada de que todos los Uchiha fueran así de cortantes y altaneros. ¿Cómo es que Mikoto era una Uchiha? Sacudió la cabeza, ahora no estaba para pensar en eso. Al principió le costó ir por tantos pasadizos, pero encontró lo que deseaba y entró a la cocina, poniéndose el delantal y comenzando a preparar la comida para los Uchiha, y el plato nutritivo para Mikoto. Pero al parecer faltaban algunas cosas para poder preparar lo último, tenía que salir a comprar lo que necesitaba.

Se quitó el delantal y salió con aire distraído. Tal vez el acercamiento a sus padre tenía que esperar, como ninja medico su prioridad era estar pendiente de sus pacientes, y no se iría hasta que estuviera segura que Mikoto estaba bien.

Apenas y reaccionó cuando alguien le cogió del brazo y la estampó contra la pared, haciendo que se quejara de dolor. No tuvo tiempo de protestar o ponerse a gritar, porque cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el Chidori a unos centimetros de su cuello.

Sasuke le miraba fijamente, con recelo en sus ojos rojos.

—Sasuke…—murmuró Sakura.

—Ahora estamos solos —dijo Sasuke con desprecio —, no está el idiota de Naruto, o el estorbo de Hyuga, ni mi madre siendo considerada contigo.

La pelirosa salió del aturdimiento para mirar con odio al hombre que amaba.

— ¿Y qué quieres? —le espetó furiosa —. ¿Acaso me vas a matar?

—Ganas no me faltan, Sakura —le siseó sin remordimientos, acercando mas el Chidori. Sakura tragó nerviosa —, pero no me interesa matar a alguien que ni defenderse puede —Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero él le calló con una mirada —. Te dejo claro una cosa, vuelve a decir algo más sobre mi y todo lo que ha pasado en el futuro y no veras mas la luz del día.

—Te amo —le dijo Sakura sin mostrar miedo. Sasuke le frunció el ceño, sin entender porque decía eso —, pero este amor también tiene espacio para el odio. No me digas que hacer, Sasuke. Ese día, cuando intentaste matarme, supe que todo sería diferente, quise engañarme a mi misma pensando que Naruto te haría abrir los ojos, que volveríamos a ser el equipo siete —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —, no me hubiera importado que siguieras intentando matarme, o que hubieras destruido Konoha. Pero…Ino, mi hermana; Kakashi-sensei mi padre; Naruto, mi hermano; Tsunade-shishiou, mi madre. Mi familia, Sasuke. Te hubiera perdonado incluso si destruías el mundo ninja, porque soy egoísta y te sigo amando a pesar de todo, y no hubiera interesado los demás mientras tuviera mi felicidad. Pero ellos, Sasuke, ellos no. ¡Eran mi familia!

Sasuke se mantuvo imperturbable.

— ¡Mi familia, maldición! —chilló llorando —. Eran lo único que tenía después de la muerte de mis padres. ¡Lo único! ¡Y tú los mataste! ¡Mataste a Ino, a Kakashi-sensei! ¡Intentaste matar a Naruto y Tsunade-shishiou!

— ¿Crees que me interesa lo que pienses de mi?

—Se que no te interesa, Sasuke —gritó mirando con odio —. ¡Pero a mi si! Pero ahora puedo decir que se lo que sientes cuando la persona que amas mata a…

— ¡No compares! —exclamó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos de forma peligrosa —. No te atrevas a comparar. Tú no sabes nada.

— ¡Mataste a mi padre y a mi hermana! ¡Sé lo que sientes! Ahora lo sé. Y tienes mucha razón, las palabras no arreglan nada, ni las lágrimas. Lo único que queda es el odio y el deseo de venganza…—sus ojos se oscurecieron del odio —. Te amo mucho, pero así como te amo, te odio. Te odio como no tienes idea. Te odio tanto que deseo verte muerto, quiero ver como sufres y pagas lo que hiciste.

—…-

—Ahora puedo entender porque todos quieren tu muerte. ¡Porque eres un maldito asesino! ¡Mataste a tu mentor! ¡Mataste a tu hermano! ¡Mataste a nuestro equipo! ¡Mataste a nuestro sensei! ¡Por tu culpa Konoha está destruida! Porque eres un maldito renegado buscado por las cinco naciones. Todo mi amor se transfigura en odio, así como el amor que sentiste por Itachi se transformó en odio. De la misma manera, te deseo la muerte...

Cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había llegado al límite de la paciencia y con puro desprecio estampó el Chidori a su lado. La pelirosa emitió un chillido de dolor cuando le rozó el hombro. La sangre comenzó a emanar y salpicar la pared.

—Auch…—Sakura se tocó la herida en el hombro, no era muy profunda, apenas un roce. Pero era más que obvio que fue una amenaza. —. Matarme no cambiara las cosas, Sasuke —agregó haciendo un gesto de dolor —. No borrara que seas un asesino, no borrara todas las atrocidades que cometiste. No borrara el monstruo en el que te convertiste…eso no borrara el destino maldito de tu clan.

Antes de que Sasuke tuviera tiempo de decir algo, un sollozo les alarmó. Voltearon a la vez para ver como Mikoto Uchiha se tapaba la boca con las manos, llorando en silencio, temblando, con los ojos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Sasuke quedó lívido. Sakura pálida, no esperaba eso, jamás hubiera dicho todo eso si hubiera sabido que Mikoto estaba escuchando. Ella no se merecía saber todo de esa forma, no así. Porque era obvio que había escuchado todo.

.

~o~

.

Kushina abrió los ojos, emitiendo un débil quejido, llorando. Por su mente, pasaban todas las imágenes que el Kyūbi le había mostrado, el futuro…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras venía a su mente todo el futuro desastroso.

_Naruto…vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento… ¡Pero debes recordar quién eres! Busca un sueño, una meta y no pares hasta que no la cumplas…hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte….quisiera seguir contigo. Te amo tanto, mi niño._

…

_El mejor consejo del cuarto Hokage es ¡Cuídate de Jiraiya-sensei!_

…

_¿HÉROE? ESE NIÑO ES EL CULPABLE DE SUS MUERTES ¡ES UN ASESINO!_

…

_Ese niño es una maldición. ¡No puede esperar que lo aceptemos! ¡Jamás lo veremos como un héroe! ¡Nuestros amigos han muerto por culpa del demonio que lleva en su interior!_

…

_Ese niño no merece vivir._

…

_Te protegeré, aunque tenga que dar la vida, lo prometo…_

…

_¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que seria para nosotras acabar con ese monstruo?_

…

_Lo siento, Kakashi, Naruto —sollozó Rin, clavándose el kunai en el corazón._

…

_¡Malditos sean los Uchiha!_

…

_¿Cómo pudieron? —Gritó Hana — ¿Cómo pudieron traicionar a Minato y Kushina?_

…

_¡Traidora! —Exclamó la Hyuga sin escuchar — ¡Tú y tu maldito clan son la desgracia de Konoha!_

…

_¡Esto se acabó! —gritó Hana —. ¡Desde ahora seremos rivales!_

…

_Ellos son los culpables…_

_Los Uchihas son demasiado ambiciosos…._

_Si, son una maldición…_

_Los Hyugas hicieron bien en cortar relación con ellos…_

_No tienen perdón…_

_Ambición y poder…por eso traicionaron a sus amigos…_

…

_Es la verdad, dattebayo —dijo Naruto — ¡Yo seré Hokage! Luchare hasta el final….porque ese es mi camino del ninja._

…

_Es nuestra culpa. —le dio un beso en la frente al moribundo Fugaku —Estoy lista._

…

—_A pesar de todo —masculló Fugaku con sus últimas fuerzas —…e…eres…m…mi orgull…o…y S-Sa…su….ke…tam…bien._

…

— _¡NO! —Lloró Hana — ¡Mikoto!_

…_._

_En este momento esta desconsolada, no entendemos porque…pero la estamos perdiendo….lo siento mucho, la señora ha perdido las ganas de vivir…puede pasar a verla si lo desea, no creo que pase la noche._

…

Chilló tirando el tazón de ramen, llamando la atención de los demás. Teuchi se acercó, pero ella salió corriendo, intentando no recordar mas eso, ella misma había pedido al Kyūbi que les mostrara el futuro con su chakra, pero eso…eso era demasiado.

Minato y ella muertos, Naruto despreciado.

Sus amigos…odiándose.

¿Dónde quedó la promesa que se hicieron?

_Somos cuatro y nunca nos separaremos, eh —dijo riendo —, nuestra amistad será más fuerte que cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte._

Kushina volvió a sollozar.

—El futuro es un asco, ´ttebane —gritó llena de dolor —. ¡Porque a nosotros!

Y sin obtener respuestas, se dejó deslizar por la puerta de su casa, llorando en silencio, llorando dentro de su departamento, intentado olvidar todo.

¿Por qué…?

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Aquí otro capi mas del fic. Bueno fue dramático, pero tienen que ir enterándose poco a poco. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me mandan, me hacen muy feliz ^^_

_Me han estado consultando varias cosas, entre ellas lo del Kyūbi, Naruto seguirá siempre siendo el jinchūriki del Kyūbi, incluso aunque cambie todo, ya me las arreglare para hacer que todo encaje. Pero poco a poco, este fic no estaba planeado, nace mientras hago los capítulos, a diferencia de mis otros fics en los cuales ya sé que voy hacer y cómo va terminar todo. Aquí tengo que ir con calma, planeando poco a poco, porque ni yo misma estoy segura de cómo terminara._

_Eso es todo._

_Espero les guste._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._


	8. Porque estás tú

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque estás tú<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mikoto observó a su hijo del futuro y a aquella muchacha de cabellos rosas durante un minuto, un minuto que bien pudo haber sido un siglo, un minuto en que sus lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus ojos negros sin tregua. La pelinegra retrocedió un paso sin proponérselo cuando se dio cuenta, por la mirada de ellos dos, que todas aquellas verdades reveladas entre gritos de despecho eran su desastroso futuro. Aquel futuro tan desolador y horroroso que había leído en los ojos vacíos de Sasuke.

Se mordió el labio inferior, retrocediendo otro paso cuando lo vio avanzar con la cara en blanco. ¿Sasuke mató a su hermano? ¿A su maestro? Por dios, ¿en qué clase de monstruo se convirtió?

—Madre…—pronunció Sasuke débilmente, alzando la mano con lentitud.

—N-No…—Mikoto retrocedió dos pasos sollozando —, no te acerques.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confundida, herida y sobretodo rota. Porque algo dentro de ella se había roto cuando escuchó todo aquel griterío, cuando supo que sus hijos, sus propios hijos se matarían entre sí. Dios, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? _Ambición. _Esa palabra resonó entre el remolino de emociones que la dominaba, y lo supo, sin necesidad de una aclaración. Sería la desmedida ambición de su clan lo que lo llevaría hasta su extincion, concentrando todo su odio en su pobre hijo.

Una expresión de dolor se posó sobre las facciones de Sasuke, pero él se ocupó de mantenerse lo más inexpresivo posible, aquellas palabras le habían dolido más que cualquier cosa, porque había sido su madre la que les había dicho, porque su madre le tenía miedo. La única que pudo darse cuenta fue Sakura, porque ella estaba casi a su lado, encogida de terror ante su error, su fatal error, y por mucho que lo odiara, por más que lo detestara, no pudo encontrar ningún tipo de satisfacción en su dolor, porque era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke sufrir de ese modo, aunque no lo mostrara.

Mikoto no pudo darse cuenta de nada, porque en ese momento, tras una marea de confusiones, sentimientos y lágrimas, una punzada en su estómago le hizo doblarse de dolor, mientras un terrible grito escapaba de entre sus labios. Se sujetó el vientre mientras sentía como algo líquido resbalaba entre sus piernas.

— ¡Mikoto-sama! —Sakura apartó al petrificado Sasuke y corrió hacía ella.

La sostuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la sangre que se deslizaba por las piernas de la mujer. Ahogando un grito de terror ante lo que eso significaba la levantó con su súper fuerza, justo en ese momento Mikoto se desmayó del dolor.

— ¡Despierta, Sasuke! ¡Debemos llevarla al hospital o perderá al bebé!

Ante esas últimas palabras, Sasuke pareció despertar de su estado petrificado y de un solo movimiento, cargó a su madre con cuidado, en ese momento no le interesaba nada más. Ya arreglaría cuentas con Sakura, una vez se asegurara de que su madre y su hermano estuvieran fuera de peligro. Dando vuelta con fluidez corrió como un rayo entre los tejados para dirigirse al hospital. Sakura le siguió instantáneamente, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Dios, Dios —murmuró para ella misma horrorizada de la situación.

Durante la guerra, en un momento de descanso, Naruto finalmente le había revelado la verdad tras la masacre del clan Uchiha, lo que había llevado a Itachi a matar a los suyos, a dejar a Sasuke hundido en la venganza y finalmente morir en las manos del hermano al cual no pudo matar. Itachi era como un héroe, un héroe que había tenido que cambiar su honor por desgracia para mantener en alto el nombre de su clan y salvar Konoha. Realmente él no se merecía lo que tuvo que sufrir. Y ahora ella estaba cerca de convertirse indirectamente en su asesina, matándole incluso antes de que naciera.

Maldición.

Saltó más rápidamente, alcanzando a Sasuke cuando aterrizó frente a las puertas del hospital. Sabiendo que su antiguo compañero no tendría ningún tipo de sutileza se adelantó y abrió las puertas con bastante brusquedad, casi las sacó de sus goznes. No tomó en cuenta eso, lo importante era lograr que atendieran a Mikoto, lograr que salvaran al pequeño niño que crecía en su interior.

Todos los doctores y enfermeras que se encontraban ahí, caminando y hablando pararon para mirarlos, algunos con el ceño fruncido por la intromisión violenta, otros los ignoraron y algunos les miraron preocupados. Ella no le dio importancia, podía intentar ayudar a Mikoto con su jutsu medico, pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones para eso, emocionalmente hablando.

Sasuke gruñó, parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre alguien, había entrado con su madre en brazos y nadie se acercaba ayudarle. ¿Qué querían? ¿Un anuncio?

La pelirosa intervino, antes de que corriera sangre, y a los pocos minutos Mikoto estaba yendo en una camilla hacia la sala de urgencias, rodeada de varias enfermeras.

—Debo avisar a Tsunade-sama, Mikoto-san es su alumna —ella observó en silencio como una de las enfermeras iba corriendo por los pasillos, buscando a su futura (o no tan futura) maestra.

Se quedó ahí, parada en mitad del pasillo, sin atreverse a mirar a Sasuke al cual sentía dar vueltas detrás de ella como un poseso. Él debía estar usando una paciencia que no tenía para calmarse y no ponerse a ocasionar destrozos, su prioridad era su madre. Sakura sonrió levemente cuando escuchó un potente grito y un golpe sonoro, esa debía ser su maestra, que seguramente había roto algo debido al enojo, esta vez de que Mikoto se encontrara en peligro.

Efectivamente a los pocos minutos ella apareció en el pasillo, junto a la enfermera que había ido a buscarla, que parecía encogida de miedo. Cuando la rubia de coletas pasó a su lado con paso apresurado, le dio una mirada intimidante, que la hizo retroceder, no porque no estuviera acostumbrada a ellas, sino porque era un tipo de mirada diferente, porque en ese tiempo Tsunade no sentía el más mínimo aprecio por ella, y porque aquellos ojos mieles despedían un rechazo que la hería profundamente.

— ¿Dónde está Mikoto? —tronó yendo más rápido.

—En la sala de urgencias. Todo indica que si no hacemos algo rápido sufrirá un aborto espontaneo —informó la enfermera rápidamente.

Tsunade paró en seco, incrédula. Durante un ínfimo segundo se quedó en su sitio, antes de voltear y mirar a Sakura directo a los ojos, y como si fuera una pregunta silenciosa sobre ese hecho, la pelirosa se limitó a asentir secamente. Ahogando una nada bonita maldición, la sannin perdió la poca calma que tenía, y se apresuró más para llegar a la sala de urgencias.

Sakura se tranquilizó al instante, Tsunade era la mejor medico ninja en las cinco naciones. Mikoto e Itachi estarían bien. Aunque no pudo evitar levísima una punzada de envidia ante esa situación, su maestra se preocupaba por Mikoto, Kushina y Hana como lo hacía con ella y Shizune en el futuro, pero no en ese momento. Y aunque aun no acababa de creer que ellas tres fueran sus alumnas, sabía que todo tenía sentido, por eso la rubia siempre había estado melancólica y nunca aceptaba alumnas, después de todo las tres primeras que tenía, morirían de formas verdaderamente trágicas.

Suspiró y retrocedió para sentarse a esperar…sería una larga espera.

.

~o~

.

Hana entreabrió los labios incrédula, mirando a su hija con los ojos abiertos de impresión ante todo lo que le contaba, lo poco que le contaba, porque sabía que Hinata no le decía toda la verdad.

¿Ella había declarado la guerra a los Uchiha?

Realmente no lo podía creer. Mikoto y Kushina eran sus mejores amigas, las únicas a las que consideraba hermanas, a las que apreciaba más que a nada, ¿Por qué haría tal locura? Hinata se negaba a decírselo, simplemente aclaró cómo nació la enemistad entre dos clanes que en ese momento llevaba una sana rivalidad.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —susurró —. ¿Por qué?

—A veces el d-dolor h-hace que hagamos cosas que n-nunca c-creímos hacer —murmuró la muchacha suavemente, recordando todo lo que les mostró el Kyūbi.

Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose mentalmente si había hecho bien en decirle todo eso a su madre, si bien le había pedido una explicación, no le exigió toda la verdad. Pero la enemistad entre ambos clanes era uno de los cambios más bruscos en el tiempo, considerando que en ese momento la amistad/ rivalidad que tenían era conocida por todos. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo dicho, era imposible que su madre se quedara tranquila tras eso, y podía entenderla, ella había visto con sus propios ojos el cariño que se tenían ellas tres, parecían hermanas, ¿Cómo es que todo terminaría de ese modo? La razón era bastante simple y mundana: desconfianza.

La desconfianza, que habían sembrado en el momento exacto de vulnerabilidad, causó todo.

—Mamá…

—Yo…—Hana se levantó bruscamente de la cama, paseando de un lugar a otro, apretando sus manos, completamente confundida y sintiéndose culpable —. Hinata, no puedes esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados tras esto. ¡Quiero una explicación! —apretó los labios, intentado no llorar —por favor —suplicó.

Hinata rehuyó la mirada de aquella mujer tan parecía a ella, tanto que podían ser gemelas de no ser por las pequeñísimas diferencias.

—P-Pero s-será peor —dijo débilmente —, mucho peor.

Hana la miró horrorizada.

— ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso? ¡Destruí la amistad con Mikoto! ¡La abofeteé! ¡¿Cómo pasó todo eso?

La Hyuga se encogió de miedo, en ese momento era como ver a su madre del futuro, a aquella mujer que por desconfianza y tristeza había convertido su amistad en odio, y de esa forma mató todos sus sentimientos, transformándose en alguien fría y dura. Hana paró de gritar al captar el brillo de miedo en los ojos de su hija, encogida en la cama con los ojos puestos sobre el suelo.

Apretó los puños y se calmó.

Por dios, ¿Tanto había cambiado para que su propia hija le tuviera miedo?

—No —murmuró acercándose, con los brazos extendidos. Realmente le dolía ver lo que Hiashi y ella habían hecho en el futuro con su propia hija. No era sana la forma en la que ella reaccionaba. Y Hana se sentía decepcionada de ella misma, porque su sueño siempre fue ser una buena Kunoichi, y más tarde una buena esposa y madre. Y ahora tenía conocimiento de que había fallado en lo último.

Envolvió con sus brazos a Hinata, intentando transmitirle calma, aunque sabía que ella en el estado en el que estaba, calma era lo que menos sentía, pero aun así lo logró. La Hyuga menor se relajó instantáneamente, cuando los brazos menudos y cálidos de su madre le abrazaron con fuerza. Durante unos minutos ella se aferró a ese abrazo reconfortante, antes de alejarse por sí sola.

—Yo, entiendo, mamá.

—Esperaré —dijo al instante Hana, ligeramente dolida de que Hinata se hubiera separado —, siento haber gritado. Esperaré hasta que estés lista.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, una triste sonrisa adornaba sus labios rosas.

—No, t-tienes razón. Yo…entiendo tu reacción. Son tus amigos, y después de todo…v-vinimos a cambiar la historia.

—Hinata, realmente lo lamento —murmuró Hana con suplica en la voz.

Realmente había llegado a hacerle mucho daño, y lamentaba profundamente todo. En ese mismo instante se juró, al ver el brillo decaído en ella, que haría todo para que en ese tiempo ella fuera completamente feliz, como heredera o no, se aseguraría de que hija gozara de cariño y amor. Como sea, como que se llamaba Hana Hyuga, no dejaría que Hinata volviera a pasar todo el infierno que deducía había pasado, de nuevo.

La heredera del clan, exhaló un suspiro meditabundo, antes de responder a su madre. Acordándose de esa dulce y única sonrisa que había visto cuando el día anterior a la muerte de su madre.

—Lo sé —su dulce voz estaba teñida de melancolía —. No tienes que disculparte —agradeció que sus tartamudeos disminuyeran cada vez mas. Con Naruto lejos, ayudaba su mejor control —. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que no cambies, mamá. Hanabi realmente necesita saber lo que es el amor de una madre.

— ¿H-Hanabi? —Hana entreabrió los labios, confusa.

—Hanabi, mi hermana menor…el orgullo del clan —dijo Hinata sonriente.

Con elegancia, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, recordando a su hermana menor. Si bien al principio su relación con su padre y su hermana no habían sido la mejor, y eso contribuyó a su inseguro y tímido carácter; los exámenes chunnin dejaron algo bueno tras sí, lo único bueno, y fue que la pelea de Naruto con Neji conllevó el cambio tan brusco como agradable de su primo. Y tras eso, el cambio completo en su relación familiar. Había vuelto a ganar el cariño y respeto de su hermana, el orgullo y aprecio de su padre, el cariño y protección de su primo, así como la aceptación de todo su clan.

Y eso fue el mejor de todos los regalos. Algo que sólo había conseguido con la ayuda de Naruto, porque había sido él con sus palabras y su esfuerzo que había cambiado el punto de vista de su primo. Tal vez Naruto nunca la hubiera visto, y tal vez ahora solo la apreciara como a una amiga, pero para ella, él era mucho más. Había conseguido superarse al seguirlo, había conseguido el cariño de su familia de nuevo, y también un respetable poder, ahora era completamente digna de ser la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Todo gracias a él, Naruto.

Solo por él, si no existiera, si no estuviera a su lado, al lado de todos los demás, el mundo sería tinieblas. Su fuerza de voluntad siempre había sacado a relucir sus fuerzas, y con eso había conseguido todo lo que deseaba.

—_Porque estás tú_ —pensó la Hyuga con un encantador sonrojo en las mejillas —, _Naruto-kun. Contigo el mundo es algo mejor._

La Hyuga mayor arqueó las cejas al ver a su hija perderse en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo es Hanabi? —preguntó suavemente, cuando Hinata volvió al presente.

—Ella es muy bonita, de cabello castaño —explicó Hinata sentándose otra vez al lado de su madre, internamente aliviada del cambio de tema. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a hablar sobre el futuro, pero en ese momento podían compartir un tema que les alegraba a las dos —. Es fuerte y decidida, también orgullosa. Es como Otou-san.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Hana, al imaginarse a su segunda hija. Aunque al instante una duda se hizo presente.

—Un momento… ¿Por qué dijiste lo de antes? —preguntó parpadeando —. ¿Por qué dijiste que ella necesitaría conocer el amor de una madre? Es decir, con todo lo que me has contado, ella es muy diferente a ti ¿No? ¿Hiashi y yo le pusimos más atención? O…—las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver como la expresión de Hinata cambió drásticamente.

La sonrisa sincera y tímida fue reemplazada por el dolor y la perdida. Había tenido dudas, obviamente si Hanabi era orgullosa era porque tuvo más atención que su hermana mayor, y por eso se preguntó ¿Por qué si le dio atención a una y la otra no? Y ahora tenía la respuesta. En realidad no le había puesto atención a ninguna, a su primera hija le había atormentado con sus gritos y reproches, y la segunda…la segunda ni siquiera le había conocido, solo había tenido la atención de Hiashi, heredando así el carácter de su padre.

—Morí —susurró, como si decirlo con esa tranquilidad, disminuyera el dolor.

—Por eso…—dijo su hija tristemente —, pero eso no q-quería que s-supieras mas.

Ella se levantó de golpe, sintiendo como todo daba vueltas. Hinata intentó ayudarle, pero ella la apartó gentilmente, dándose la vuelta y no dejando que su hija viera sus lágrimas. Lloraba por el fututo que no tendría, o mejor dicho que no tuvo, por no solo haber desatendido a sus hijas, sino que encima haber muerto joven.

— ¿C-Cómo? —preguntó de forma temblorosa, aun de espaldas.

—V-Viste a…—la joven suspiró brevemente, armándose de valor para lo siguiente —, viste muertos a Fugaku-sama y M-Mikoto-sama…—en ese instante su madre volteó bruscamente, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de la incredulidad —, tras la masacre del clan Uchiha, solo Sasuke Uchiha quedó vivo. No lo soportaste —el susurro de Hinata era cada vez más bajo —, estabas…e-embarazada…f-fue u-una n-noticia d-dura. P-perdiste al niño y t-te d-dejaste morir p-por el d-dolor.

Estaba dicho, lo quisiese o no, había tenido que decirle cada gramo de la verdad, porque era imposible decirle algo sin que, quedara un hueco en blanco. Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas, llevó una mano a sus labios, acallando los sollozos desgarradores que quería soltar. Tuvo que ser fuerte, a pesar que esas palabras le hubieran destrozado por dentro. En ese preciso momento sólo tenía el consuelo de que eso aun no era cierto.

Podían cambiar todo.

— ¿Minato y Kushina? ¿Hizashi? —susurró.

La chica eludió la mirada, y eso fue la respuesta necesaria.

— ¿Pero qué futuro es ese? —reclamó Hana limpiándose las lágrimas —. ¿Qué clase de futuro es? Claro, si es que se le puede llamar futuro…

—P-Podemos cambiar t-todo —dijo Hinata instantáneamente.

—Sí, lo haremos —Hana volvió en sí, y de un brusco movimiento cogió la mano de su futura hija y salió del cuarto, dispuesta a ir hacia donde estaban Hiashi, Hizashi y Misumi, en el dojo, y como fuera conseguiría que su prometido le jurara en ese preciso momento, que velaría mas por sus hijas, que por el clan. Que se convertiría en un padre ejemplar y considerado, y que por sobretodo no disminuiría a una de sus hijas sobre la otra. Ese era el primer paso.

Después hablaría con los demás, incluso aunque tuvieran que ir contra el mismo Hokage, ella no dejaría que todo se quedara como si nada. Ella no dejaría que sus amigos murieran, no perdería un hijo.

— ¿M-Mamá? —dijo la joven sin entender.

—No dejaré todo como si nada. Hinata todo cambiara, y en este momento tu padre dará el primer paso. Y te juro que no cambiare, no te volveré a lastimar. Porque tú y tu hermana serán la razón de nuestra vida. Por ustedes.

La chica estaba a punto de reclamar, para decirle que a pesar de todo, el futuro no era tan malo, y no lo decía por ellos, sino porque su padre al final le había aceptado, tarde pero lo hizo, algo reconfortante comparado a que la aceptara solo por obligación. Aunque no alcanzó a decir nada, justo en ese momento cruzaron un pasillo y se dieron de lleno con una imagen dificil de olvidar, y que hizo que Hinata enrojeciera completamente.

Ahí frente a ellas, pegados a la pared estaban Hizashi y Misumi besándose apasionadamente. El Hyuga la mantenía pegada la pared, mientras sus manos recorrían ansiosas el cuerpo de su prometida, con maestría elevó una pierna de la joven y la puso sobre su cadera mientras la pegaba mas a él. Misumi rompió el beso para mordisquearle el labio inferior con sensualidad, y después arqueó la espalda, dejando que Hizashi besara su cuello, arrancándole suspiros satisfechos.

Parecía no importarles estar en la mansión principal del clan, montándose una escenita subidita de tono en un pasillo, por el cual podía pasar cualquier persona.

Hana rodó los ojos, acostumbrada a encontrarlos así cuando pasaba por los pasillos.

—Cuando te dije que le llevaras a algún lugar, no me refería a un pasillo, Misumi —comentó Hana entre resignada y burlona, interrumpiéndolos.

Roja como un farolillo, Hinata no atinó a más que mirar al suelo, mascullando algo que sonaba como "No vi nada", y concentrándose en respirar para mantener la compostura, en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la vergüenza.

Misumi se recompuso al instante, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello, con las mejillas rojas, no por la interrupción de Hana, sino porque con ella venia la otra chica, la que parecía su gemela, y eso si era incomodo. Hizashi también pensaba lo mismo, carraspeó levemente sonrojado, acomodándose la ropa y tratando de fingir una postura seria, que obviamente había perdido.

—Es que…Hizashi y yo —comenzó a decir la castaña.

—Oh, no. No quiero saber lo que hacen —negó Hana —. En este momento, íbamos a…

De pronto, al mismo tiempo Hizashi y Hana alzaron la cabeza con brusquedad, mientras sentían como el chakra de Mikoto disminuía de forma alarmante, tanto que empalidecieron del miedo. Ellos dos, Mikoto y Kushina siempre estaban atentos a sus chakras, todo el tiempo, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien, así como ella hacía con Hiashi, Mikoto con Fugaku, y Kushina con Minato y viceversa. Siempre se vigilaban, para ellos era tan natural como respirar.

—Mikoto… —Hana cogió a Hinata más firmemente del brazo —. ¡Está en el hospital! —agregó luego de buscar su chakra.

Y sin más, ellos dos corrieron hacia allí, arrastrando a Hinata y dejando a una preocupada Misumi, rogando que la pelinegra estuviera bien.

.

~o~

.

Minato y Naruto iban en silencio hacia el apartamento de Kushina, cabía decir que no habían logrado decir nada en el tiempo que llevaban caminando. El silencio era tenso, pero aun así, ninguno lo rompía. Cuando finalmente acabaron frente a la puerta, Minato tocó suavemente, estaba seguro de sentir el chakra de Kushina dentro.

Pero nadie abrió.

— ¿Kushina? —insistió tocando de nuevo, mostrándose ya preocupado.

Volvió a tocar, una, dos y tres veces. El silencio que los recibía estaba haciendo perder la paciencia a Minato, Kushina nunca estaba en silencio. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Se concentró y captó un destello del chakra del Kyūbi.

— ¿Qué sucede, dattebayo? —Naruto también había captado el chakra demoníaco.

Minato no respondió, podía captar el chakra alterado de Kushina, sentir su dolor y su furia. Ahora entendía porque había estado tan tenso los últimos minutos, de forma inconsciente supo que algo andaba mal con su novia. Sin tener idea de que pasaba, él alzó una pierna y derribó la puerta de una potente patada.

Los dos entraron apresuradamente. Antes de que pudieran tener tiempo de dar otro paso siquiera, algo se lanzó sobre ellos. Era Kushina. Pero estaba extraña, el manto del Kyūbi le cubría completamente, sus ojos rojos danzaban por toda la habitación de forma casi enloquecida, sus colmillos sobresalían sobre sus labios.

— ¿Kushina? —Minato quedó de piedra al sentirla sobre él, llena de rabia. Kushina nunca perdía el control del Kyūbi. ¿Qué pasaba?

— ¿Qué sucede, ´ttebayo? —Naruto intentó acercarse a su madre desde el suelo, pero Minato no se lo permitió.

La pelirroja rugió con rabia contenida, rechinando los dientes e intentando por todos los medios que el Kyūbi no se aprovechara de su situación. Agitó la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra, pero sus ojos rojos pasaron sobre la figura estática de Naruto a Minato, y algunas lágrimas contenidas resbalaron por sus mejillas, recordando todo lo que había descubierto con el Kyūbi.

El rubio mayor cerró los ojos un segundo, entendiendo lo que significaba ese gesto, ella había descubierto algo. Con paciencia y ternura se sentó, dejando que ella estuviera a horcajadas sobre él. A pesar de que el manto del Kyūbi lastimaba mucho, él aguantó el dolor y acarició los cabellos levantados de Kushina, besándole la frente y murmurando un "Vas a estar bien, vamos a estar bien". Sin cambiar la expresión acarició la espalda de la pelirroja, dibujando círculos con las yemas de sus dedos, y susurrándole algunas palabras al oído. Había tanta ternura y amor en cada gesto de Minato, que Naruto se sintió cohibido ante la escena.

Su madre estaba cubierta por el manto del Kyūbi, con expresión enloquecida y casi inhumana, y su padre la trataba como si fuera algo de cristal, algo que se rompería con facilidad si no le daba el trato adecuado. Cada gesto, cada palabra estaban tan cuidadosamente llenas de amor. Naruto los miró con expresión anhelante. El amor que sentían sus padres entre sí, era un amor que no se podía comparar con nada que había sentido antes. Ese amor irradiaba tanta paz y fuerza que los envidiaba.

Tenía amigos, tuvo alguien a quien consideró un padre. Tuvo mucho, pero siempre le faltó un amor así de fuerte. Amor de padres siempre lo tuvo, aunque al principió no lo notó, sus padres lo amaron tanto que se sacrificaron para que él viviera, y esa era la mayor prueba que tuvo de ese amor.

Y sin embargo realmente quería amar a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que su padre amaba a su madre, y quería que ese alguien le correspondiera de la misma forma en la que su madre amaba a su padre.

_Estoy aquí por voluntad propia…_

_Tu sonrisa me salvó…_

_Por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte…_

_Porque yo te amo…_

—Hinata —pensó.

Kushina logró calmarse tras la palabras dulces y amorosas de Minato, su cabello volvió a caer sobre su espalda y el manto del Kyūbi desapareció, dejándola débil. Aun así, se aferró a los hombros de Minato y por segunda vez desde que él la conocía, ella lloró. Aunque era la primera vez que ponía tanto sentimiento, porque había verdadera rabia y dolor.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó Minato aliviado de que ella estuviera mejor.

Por toda respuesta, Kushina ladeó la cabeza hacía donde estaba Naruto, tirado en el suelo, mirándoles en silencio.

—Él es la respuesta —susurró entre sollozos —. ¡Nuestro propio hijo repudiado y casi asesinado por los aldeanos y los que se llamaron nuestros amigos, ´ttebane! —Minato parpadeó con la boca entreabierta. Naruto quedó pálido. ¿Cómo lo sabía? — ¡Jinchūriki del Kyūbi y huérfano! ¡Los Uchiha y los Hyuga enemistados! ¡Hizashi muerto por su estúpido deber! ¡Mikoto y Fugaku masacrados con todo su clan por su propio hijo! ¡Hana dejándose morir después de eso, ´ttebane! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SUCEDE!

Por primera vez en su vida, Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, no tenía palabras para responder, absolutamente todo pensamiento había quedado paralizado en su cerebro. Bien, una cosa era pensar que ellos estaban muertos, y otra muy distinta era saber, que alguien o muchos "amigos" habían intentando _matar _a **su** _hijo_. Paseó su mirada de su novia a Naruto, el estado lívido de este le confirmó todo. ¿Entonces eso era lo que ocultaban? Apretó los puños en torno a la cintura de Kushina mientras sentía una ligera punzada de ira contra todos.

Normalmente era una persona razonable, paciente y demasiado amable. Trataba de llevar todo sus asuntos por los mejores medios, y siempre creía en que se podía hallar una solución a los problemas sin derramar sangre. Quería ser Hokage algún día para proteger a los suyos y a su aldea, y sabía que de ser necesario daría su vida para proteger a todos, a Kushina, a sus amigos, y a los aldeanos. De algo estaba seguro, si moría seria protegiendo la aldea ¿Y cómo le pagaban? ¿Tratando de _matar_ a su hijo?

Frunció el ceño, mientras una expresión dura y seria se posaba en su rostro.

— ¿Realmente…lo intentaron? —susurró a Naruto.

Él no respondió.

—Naruto —insistió irritado.

El chico bajó la mirada, negándose a decir una sola palabra. No parecía tan malo lo que había pasado, después de todo había conseguido el respeto de todos, pero realmente sonaba terrible de la forma en la que lo dijo su madre. Finalmente sabiendo que no tenía opción suspiró rendido.

—Eso es pasado, ahora todos me respetan, ´ttebayo —dijo enérgicamente —. ¡Por eso yo seré Hokage!

—Los matare —Kushina se levantó al instante, con expresión fría y furiosa. Parecía que tenía toda la intención de cumplir sus palabras, incluso aunque en ese tiempo, nadie hubiera intentado nada en contra de él.

— ¡No! —Naruto se paró y en menos de un milisegundo estaba con los brazos extendidos, frente a la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella. Kushina le miró con los ojos rojos de furia.

—Apártate.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste, dattebayo?

— ¡El Kyūbi me lo mostró! ¡Ahora apártate!

Minato estaba tras ella, dudando en pararla o en hacer algo. En ese momento se sentía tan confundido y herido que no atinaba a reaccionar de algún modo.

— ¡No! —Naruto repitió con más fuerza y seguridad —. Ellos no tiene la culpa, ´ttebane. Tu misma lo dijiste, mamá —Kushina se estremeció ante esa palabra —, ser un jinchūriki equivale a sufrir. Sufrí mucho, y es verdad que aunque no lo reconociera, odie a los habitantes de Konoha como no tienes idea. Tener al Kyūbi en mi interior me cerró muchas puertas, pero solo de ese modo pude conocer la verdadera amistad, porque incluso sabiendo quien era, mis amigos me aceptaron, así como soy. Tú y papá supieron perfectamente lo que hacían cuando encerraron al Kyūbi en mi interior —Minato lo miró sorprendido ante esa información, la pelirroja bajó la mirada sin decir nada —, sabían lo que pasaría, el sufrimiento que tendría que vivir, sabían que no me aceptarían y sabían que mi vida no sería normal, pero por mi bien, el de Konoha y el del mundo ninja tuvieron que hacerlo. En ese momento no solo pensaron como mis padres, también pensaron como Shinobis, ese es el significado de nuestra vida ¿No, ´ttebayo?

Kushina apretó los puños, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad.

—Ustedes me amaron mucho, tal vez en mi tiempo nunca los conocí realmente —confesó Naruto con la mirada gacha —, pero antes de que murieran ustedes me llenaron de amor, eso fue lo que me salvó, dieron su vida por la mía, y no tengo nada que reclamarles. Soy Feliz. No le guardo rencor a nadie, al final amo a la aldea como ustedes lo hicieron en mi tiempo, y como lo hacen ahora —el rubio mostró una gran sonrisa llena de veracidad, que hizo añicos la furia de sus padres —, de veras.

Minato y Kushina se quedaron mirándole un largo minuto, que bien pudo haber sido horas y horas, pensando en cada palabra que había dicho su hijo. Y pensándolo con la cabeza fría, él tenía razón, no tenían porque culpar a personas inocentes, únicamente culpables de dejarse llevar por prejuicios sin sentido. Y al mirar al hijo que habían engendrado en el futuro, se sintieron verdaderamente orgullosos de él.

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas, sonriendo aliviada. Minato rodeó a Kushina con un brazo y asintió.

—Lo hicimos bien, eh —dijo él satisfecho de que su hijo no tuviera odio en su corazón.

—Bastante bien —concedió Kushina alegremente. Las palabras de Naruto le habían calado hondo —. ¡Después de todo es nuestro hijo, ´ttebane!

Y ambos al mismo tiempo, avanzaron y abrazaron a Naruto. Al principio el rubio se quedó anonado, sorprendido al sentir el calor de sus padres, realmente nunca los había abrazado. Tembló cuando ese abrazo lo desarmó por completo. Por lo dura que había sido su vida, aprendió a ser fuerte y a no llorar, a mantener la cabeza en alto, y levantarse al tropezar. Pero en ese momento, como lo hizo cuando se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya, como cuando se enteró del sacrificio de sus padres, se permitió flaquear.

Kushina sonrió maternalmente, abrazando a su hijo contra si, despeinando sus cabellos rubios y dejándolo llorar. Minato los abrazaba a los dos con gesto protector. La pelirroja se inclinó levemente a Naruto, haciendo un gesto a su novio para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Naruto —los brazos de la pelirroja les envolvieron a ambos —. Feliz cumpleaños, ´ttebane.

.

~o~

.

Tsunade salió de la sala de urgencias, media hora después, encontrándose con Fugaku, Sasuke, Sakura, Hizashi, Hinata, y Hana mirándole atentamente. Suspiró y rodó los ojos mientras miraba a los dos primeros, sabedora de que ellos tenían más derecho de saber todo.

—Ella y el niño estan fuera de peligro —informó —, pero debe estar en reposo y se quedara en el hospital una semana mientras analizo su evolución. No quiero correr riesgos.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Los demás la imitaron.

Tsunade dirigió su mirada miel a la joven de cabellos rosados, y notó como tenía una herida no profunda, pero sí bastante fea en el hombro izquierdo. Se acercó con paso imponente, haciendo que la muchacha retrocediera, pero sin darle oportunidad a escaparse posó su mano sobre el hombro, emanando chakra curativo.

—Creí que eras ninja medico —se mofó sin dejar de curarla ante los ojos de todos.

—Yo…—Sakura miró la herida sorprendida. Con todo el miedo que tuvo por lo sucedido a Mikoto, el dolor apenas lo había sentido, no era hasta ese momento, en el que Tsunade lo nombraba, que recordaba la herida que Sasuke le había hecho.

— ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

—Eso…—la pelirosa miró a Sasuke de reojo rápidamente, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para todos —, no importa —añadió secamente.

El Uchiha se irguió en su sitio, ahora que su madre estaba a salvo tenía una conversación pendiente con ella, y Sakura sabía que esta vez era su obligación hablar con Sasuke. Una vez que Tsunade terminó de curarle, ella miró a su antiguo compañero y él haciendo un gesto rápido se volteó y caminó sin mirar atrás.

La sannin arqueó una ceja al ver como Sakura seguía al Uchiha en silencio.

—Fugaku, estan trasladando a Mikoto a una habitación. Puedes ir a verla —le indicó sin dejar mirar el lugar por donde se habían perdido esos dos.

— ¡Auch! —Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de decir algo, y otra vez se encontraba contra la pared, Sasuke no la amenazaba con un Chidori, pero no era necesario, sus ojos rojos intimidarían a cualquiera —. No fue mi intención…—dijo al instante, sin intentar defenderse. Ella sabía que él tenía derecho a estar furioso, por lo menos en ese momento, ella reaccionaria de la misma forma si fuera su madre la afectada.

Sasuke siseó.

—No fue tu intención, pero lo hiciste —gruñó mirándole de forma furibunda.

—De verdad, lo lamento —se disculpó con la mirada gacha —. Yo no quise…

— ¡Pero lo hiciste! —exclamó Sasuke sin paciencia —. Casi mataste a Itachi —le cogió del brazo con fuerza, tanto que ella sintió como se le adormecía, con seguridad le saldría un moretón —, y ustedes preguntan porque quería destruir Konoha. Mi clan es diezmado por esta aldea.

Sakura le frunció el ceño.

—Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, Sasuke —susurró con voz temblorosa —. Konoha no tiene la culpa de lo que hicieron los consejeros. ¡Ellos no sabían nada!

—Pero fueron felices —se mofó Sasuke con una sonrisa irónica y cruel —. Itachi fue obligado a masacrar a su familia para que Konoha pudiera estar en paz. ¿Cómo lo llamas a eso, Sakura? ¿Tú eres la inteligente, no? Eso es egoísmo. Mi hermano tuvo que vivir una miseria por la felicidad de Konoha.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

— ¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Tú también eres egoísta! ¡Quieres que inocentes paguen por pecadores!

—Ellos se lo merecen —susurró con voz glacial.

—No —le contestó Sakura acercando su rostro al suyo, respirando con dificultad y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas —. Ese día, en la masacre de tu clan ¿Habían niños, no? —Sasuke no respondió —, ¿Acaso ellos tenían la culpa de lo que hacían sus padres? ¿Acaso sabían que planeaban una rebelión, sin importar los motivos que llevaron a eso? Ellos eran inocentes, de la misma forma en la que Konoha lo es. Los consejeros son culpables, y eso no lo niego, pero no es justo que por tu sed de venganza quieras ir contra todos.

Sasuke le miró con ira, aunque entendiendo el punto.

—Dime ¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre ahora? ¿Crees que se sentirá orgullosa? —se burló con rabia contenida —. ¿Qué se sentirá orgullosa de ti? ¿De tus grandes logros? Traidor y renegado, buscado por las cinco naciones, asesino en masa y obviamente un monstruo…—tuvo que apartarse del golpe de Sasuke.

Intentó apartarse de nuevo, pero él no se lo permitió, y cerró los ojos esperando lo que fuera que iba a venir.

— ¡No toques a Sakura-chan! —Naruto había aparecido frente a ella, parando el brazo de Sasuke, con los ojos en una rara combinación del Rin'negan con sus ojos rojos de modo Kyūbi.

Sasuke apartó su brazo con brusquedad, pero lo volvió a alzar y…

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata hizo acto de presencia y sin dudar se puso delante del rubio, haciendo que Sasuke parara otra vez.

—No tienes nada que ver en esto, Hyuga —le siseó Sasuke sin mirarla —. Lárgate o te mataré.

—Ponle un dedo encima y yo te mato antes —Hana que había corrido tras su hija, se puso delante de ella, con el Byakugan activado y mirando ferozmente al Uchiha. Sasuke bajó la mano, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra la amiga de su madre.

Kushina y Minato que acababan de llegar observaron la escena un momento, queriendo intervenir. Tsunade puso fin al asunto al instante.

— ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTO? ¿UN CIRCO? —gritó furiosa —. ¡O CIERRAN LA BOCA O LOS TIRO A PATADAS! —al ver que todos se calmaron, se volvió hacia la pelirosa que aun no salía de su ensimismamiento —. Mikoto quiere hablar contigo, normalmente no lo permitiría, pero se ve muy alterada, así que ve, rápido.

Sakura asintió mecánicamente, y sin más se fue. Cada vez que le gritaba a Sasuke cosas hirientes también se lastimaba a sí misma. Cuando llegó al cuarto donde estaba la pelinegra, la encontró mirando el techo con expresión ausente, tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, se veía realmente mal.

Una punzada de culpa le golpeó con más fuerza.

—Mikoto-sama —se anunció.

Ella le miró, suspirando y haciendo un gesto para que se le acercara. Cuando lo hizo, la mujer se aferró a su mano.

—Todas las cosas que dijiste, son ciertas —susurró con tristeza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó automáticamente, temblando —, yo no debía…yo perdí el control… ¡Shannaro, soy un estúpida!

Mikoto sacudió la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Soltó a la pelirosa y sus manos tantearon su vientre, acunándolo con dulzura, sabiendo ya que estaba embarazada, y tratando de calmarse, porque sabía que le haría daño de lo contrario.

— ¿Realmente odias a Sasuke? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—Él mató a mi maestro, a mi mejor amiga, a…

—Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando.

La pelirosa bajó la mirada.

—No lo sé…—confesó llorando. —No puedo odiarlo, y me odio por ello. Porque no importa cuánto lo intente, no logró deshacerme de este enfermizo amor que le tengo. Lo detesto, si, y le tengo bastante resentimiento y me quiero engañar que lo odio, pero no puedo, no completamente —susurró maldiciéndose a sí misma, ella había puesto tanto empeño en odiarlo que realmente se lo había creído. Pero ante la mirada de Mikoto era imposible mentir —, pero lo que dije es verdad, mi resentimiento es tan grande como mi amor, y realmente, realmente deseo hacerle daño, mucho daño.

La pelinegra asintió.

—Es lógico.

— ¿Usted no lo odia, verdad?

—No, es mi hijo —dijo la mujer sonriendo tristemente —. Lo es, y lo amo así como es. Aunque no niego que realmente me siento decepcionada, de él, de mi y de Fugaku. Al fin y al cabo nuestro final no es el mejor, eh.

—No debí…usted no debió enterarse de esa forma.

—No importa —dijo Mikoto —, cuando me recupere hablare con Sasuke seriamente —se notaba la seriedad en sus palabras.

La pelirosa tembló ante esa opción. Sasuke se mostraba cada vez más humano, si es que le podía llamar de esa forma, lo decía porque minutos antes hubiera tenido la oportunidad de matarlos a todos, pero no lo hizo, paró. Y fue por Mikoto. Sakura sabía que amaba a sus padres más que a nada y no quería que ellos se sintieran decepcionados. Y en ese momento, sería un golpe duro para él. Se lo merecía, pero algo en su interior, el amor que le sentía aun mejor dicho, le impedía dejar todo como estaba.

—Mikoto-sama…

—Solo Mikoto.

—Mikoto entonces —la joven se puso de rodillas, cogiendo la mano de Mikoto y apretándola — Sasuke-kun —volvió a llamarlo como antaño, ganándose la atención de la mujer —, él ha cometido muchos errores, yo misma lo detesto por ellos. Pero…no seré injusta —susurró —Sasuke-kun siempre estuvo solo desde que ustedes murieron. Al igual que Naruto. Yo siempre tuve todo en la vida, a mis padres, amigos, crecí en un hogar lleno de amor, siempre fue infantil, tonta y caprichosa —rió de sí misma —, yo no supe lo que era la soledad. Yo no le entendía, por eso se que me merecía sus palabras cuando formamos el equipo siete. Creí que Naruto era un idiota bocazas, un tonto sin remedio, Sasuke-kun era mi héroe. Y así yo tenía mi propio cuento de hadas.

Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba esos momentos.

—Conforme pasó el tiempo fui cambiando, valorándolos como eran, a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun. Naruto dejó de ser el tonto sin remedio, y Sasuke-kun el héroe de mis sueños. Yo realmente los amaba, como a Kakashi-sensei —confesó. Mikoto entendió recién la reacción de Sasuke cuando lo mencionaron —. Pero siempre tuve miedo, porque sabía que el odio que Sasuke-kun guardaba en su corazón a su hermano era mucho y que ese odio lo llevaría lejos de nosotros —Mikoto cerró los labios, sin preguntar nada, aunque realmente quería saber todo. Empezando por el odio entre sus hijos —, sabía que mi final feliz terminaría. Y así fue, mi equipo siete, mi nueva familia fue destruida.

Mikoto cerró los ojos, sin entender porque le contaba todo eso, pero escuchándola atentamente.

—Sasuke-kun se alejó de Konoha, se convirtió en traidor, pese a todo él nunca intentó destruir a Konoha, intentó matarnos varias veces, pero era porque le perseguíamos. Pero llegó a punto sin retorno, dejó de odiar a Itachi porque se enteró de una verdad que lo hundió en la venganza, y su objetivo siguiente fue Konoha. Tratamos de pararlo, muchas veces, peleamos en la cuarta guerra ninja. Y yo lo supe en ese momento —Sakura echó a llorar mientras Mikoto le acariciaba los cabellos, la pelirosa tenía la cara enterrada entre los brazos, a un lado de la cama de Mikoto —, c-cuando l-lo v-vi de n-nuevo. Él no v-volvería a ser el de antes. Él no dudaría en matarnos para vengarse. Sasuke-kun había dejado de ser mi príncipe, él se convirtió en un monstruo. En nuestro verdugo.

—Pero entonces…llegamos aquí. Y aunque nadie lo note, él está cambiando, de forma sutil. ¿Sabe porque? Es por ustedes, por usted y Fugaku-sama, por el hijo que ahora está esperando, porque cuando ve el barrio Uchiha, no ve el recuerdo de algo que alguna vez tuvo, ve lo que ahora tiene y puede cambiar. Ustedes son su fortaleza y la razón por la que hay esperanzas de que vuelva a ser el de antes, por favor…no lo _lastime_.

—Es mi hijo, jamás le haría daño —contradijo Mikoto en un sollozo.

—Realmente lo espero, él a pesar de todo ya no merece sufrir más, por lo menos no por parte de ustedes. Ustedes son la familia que perdió, él los necesita.

—Pensé que querías verlo sufrir.

—Hay muchos modos de sufrimiento, Mikoto-sama —murmuró la joven —, y claro que quiero verlo sufrir, pero solo será cuando entienda lo que está haciendo, antes no puede tener consciencia y menos arrepentimiento.

—Realmente…lo entiendes —le apretó la mano, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Solo soy una molestia —y soltándose de su agarre, salió.

Fugaku entró al instante, arqueando las cejas.

—Prométeme algo, Fugaku —dijo Mikoto mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Nunca, nunca te atrevas a dejar que tu ambición dañe nuestra familia —le cogió la mano, mirándole seriamente —, o sino…te juro por lo más sagrado que me iré de tu vida.

El Uchiha la miró aturdido, sin entender a que venían esas palabras.

—Mikoto…

— ¡Júralo!

Sin otra opción, Fugaku asintió mansamente. Mikoto recuperó la calma y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de hacerle sentar a su lado.

—No sé mucho, pero te diré la verdad, la razón por la que estoy aquí.

.

~o~

.

Sakura pasó por al lado de sus compañeros, sin mirarles, sonriendo irónicamente para ella misma ante las tonterías que hacía. ¿Quién la entendía? Acababa de darle el pase perfecto a Sasuke para que fuera feliz y comiera perdiz. Pero lo cierto, era que ni con todo el resentimiento que le tuviera ella podía hacer algo para poner a sus padres en su contra. El amor de padres era sagrado, y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

Sin hacer caso de los llamados de Naruto, salió fuera, en ese momento solo necesitaba una cosa.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Naruto triste. Lo cierto era que no entendía porque Sakura se había ido sin más, pero tal vez era un asunto personal.

—Naruto-kun —llamó.

— ¿Si, Hinata-chan? —respondió el chico con la moral baja.

—Te...—las palabras de Hinata murieron en su boca, cuando divisó un calendario cerca de ahí. Abrió los ojos como platos ¿Era diez de Octubre? ¿El cumpleaños de Naruto? Pero…vaya, no se había dado cuenta. Habían estado tanto meses en la guerra que el tiempo dejó de tener sentido, llegando ahí lo que menos se les ocurrió preguntar era la fecha.

A lo lejos divisó a los padres de Naruto, su madre y su tío hablando entre susurros.

— ¿Pasa algo, ´ttebayo? —inquirió Naruto al verla sin habla.

—Yo —Hinata se puso roja, jugueteando con sus dedos, y mordisqueando su labio inferior, se acercó a Naruto hasta que estuvieron a unos cuantos centimetros. El rubio retrocedió sorprendido de que ella se le acercara tanto sin desmayarse, y por primera vez sintió una extraña opresión en el estómago, no fue algo desagradable, más bien fue un cosquilleo que le produjo nervios — ¡Te invito a comer ramen, Naruto-kun!

— ¿Eh?

—Es tu cumpleaños —respondió Hinata rojísima —, claro…s-si…q-q-…q-quieres —añadió abandonando la poca seguridad que había tenido.

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente de nuevo. Él también se había sorprendido de la fecha, ese día cumplía diecisiete años. Se sorprendía que con todo el tumulto y peleas Hinata lo supiera. Y que ella se preocupara por eso le alegró.

— ¡Claro que si, ´ttebayo!

Hinata sonrió, con las mejillas de color carmesí, con sus dedos jugueteando. Y acercándose más de la cuenta, con los nervios a flor de piel, y rogando que no se desmayara hasta que hubiera cumplido su objetivo, lo abrazó. Siendo más bajita que él, su cabeza apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, pero se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle dulcemente al oído:

—F-Feliz cumpleaños, N-Naruto-kun.

El contactó apenas duró diez segundos, pero revoloteó la mente de Naruto como un tornado, dejándolo sonrojado y nervioso. Hinata dejó su peso descansar sobre sus pies otra vez, y se alegró de no haber perdido la consciencia aun. Estaba felicitándose del paso que había dado, cuando al bajar los brazos del cuello de Naruto, ella alzó la cabeza y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Perla contra azul.

Se miraron fijamente, y en ese momento Naruto miró los labios entreabiertos y rosados de Hinata, deseando besarlos.

La Hyuga enrojeció completamente, de nuevo, y entonces… se desmayó.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué pasó, dattebayo? ¡DESPIERTA! ¡HINATA-CHAN!

.

~o~

.

Akemi paseaba alegremente con sus amigas, comiendo su helado y charlando sobre cualquier cosa, cuando se encontraron con Takeshi y todo su grupo de amigos. El Haruno arqueó una ceja divertido.

La pelirosa se puso tensa, ese no sonreía si no tenía un motivo para molestarla.

— ¿Y cómo estás, pecho plano?

Akemi le lanzó una mirada asesina. Tiró su helado al suelo y lo miró con los ojos llameantes.

— ¡Estúpido Haruno!

—Tú también eres una Haruno.

— ¡Porque no usas la boca para decir algo inteligente!

—Oh, no se —Takeshi fingió estar meditando algo —. Tal vez porque no veo ninguna mujer a la que impresionar ¿no?

Las amigas de Akemi y los amigos de Takeshi se habían alejado, mirando el espectáculo desde un buen sitio y comiendo sus helados sin despegar su vista de ellos.

— ¡Yo soy una mujer, imbécil! —chilló furibunda.

—Tienes dieciséis años y no lo pareces, pecho plano —respondió burlón.

Eso fue lo último que soportó. Gruñendo una maldición, la pelirosa se lanzó sobre el castaño, comenzando a estrangularlo, mientras él hacia todo lo posible para soltarse.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota, Takeshi Haruno?

— ¿Por qué…tienes…que….ser tan…marimacho? —declaró el castaño, comenzando a asfixiarse.

— ¡Lo pagaras, bastardo! —la Haruno apretó sus manos más sobre el cuello del chico.

Ya estaba pensando en las demás torturas a las que les sometería, cuando una pelirosa de ojos jades pasó por el lado de ambos, pisando fuerte y dejando el suelo hundido con sus pasos. Durante un segundo los tres se miraron, y ellos dos sintieron algo extraño al ver a la chica llorando. Fue como si estrujaran su corazón. Akemi dejó de intentar estrangularlo y miró fijamente la puerta por la que la chica había desaparecido.

—Pelirosa —dijo Takeshi levantándose del suelo y frotándose el cuello —. Pensé que eras la única con ese color de cabello.

—Sí, pensaba lo mismo —contestó Akemi sin dejar de mirar.

—Fue como ver a tu doble, Akemi —dijo una de sus amigas acercándose —, pero con los ojos de Takeshi.

—Cualquiera diría que su hija del futuro —se rieron de su propia broma.

— ¡Eso jamás! —vociferaron los dos, sin saber cuan acertada era esa oración.

Y sin embargo, los dos miraron la puerta del bar que aun se agitaba levemente después de la última cerrada. No entendían porque, pero sentían que querían consolar a esa joven.

Qué extraño.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo. Lamento la demora, la universidad absorbe mi tiempo completamente. Bueno, espero que les guste el capi. Siento hacer a Sakura tan contradictoria, pero así es ella, o por lo menos yo la veo así, por mucho que deteste a Sasuke, ese amor masoquista que le tiene no puede verle sufrir. Es imposible, es lo que pienso._

_Ferduran, tus ideas son buenas, pero ya tenía gran parte del capítulo listo cuando llego tu mensaje, y aun así yo no veo a Sakura diciendo eso, por mucho odio que le tuviera, ese amor que le tiene haría imposible que le odiara completamente, después de todo Sasuke es su debilidad y lo será siempre. Por más bastardo que sea él._

_Bueno, ¿A que no saben que día es? Nah, si saben._

_¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NARUTO! Un día como hoy XD, nuestro rubito nació, y Minato y Kushina se sacrificaron T^T. por eso hice este capítulo así, con el cumple de Naruto, y es indispensable que entiendan que si Sakura no dice nada es porque no sabe que es diez de Octubre, vamos ni el mismo Naruto lo sabía, si Kushina lo sabe, es porque es su época y en los recuerdos que el Kyūbi le mostro también supo la fecha de nacimiento de su hijo. _

_¿Les gustó el ligero NaruHina? Poco a poco, ya dije. XD._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y su compresión._

_Nos vemos pronto, espero…_

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	9. Un mundo mejor

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un mundo mejor<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

— _¡Hinata! —gritó Sakura acabando de un golpe con su oponente, y corriendo a donde la heredera del clan Hyuga caía tras el ataque de Sasuke._

_La guerra terminaba, o más bien dicho estaba terminando gracias a Naruto. Casi todos los refugios habían sido destruidos con la combinación de los poderes de Madara, Kabuto y Sasuke, que mataba a todos los que se le ponían delante. Ella había estado peleando con algunos Zetsus, destrozándolos y sellándolos para que no lastimaran más, y para que no copiaran la identidad de otras personas. Su chakra estaba ya muy agotado, dudaba que sobreviviera unas horas mas así. Y lo malo de todo, es que Sasuke se presentó allí, destruyendo las tiendas medicas, dejando a los enfermos en las peores condiciones, matando a todos los doctores._

_Solo ella y Shizune habían sobrevivido, y siguieron intentando salvar a quien podían._

_La batalla entre Naruto y Bee con Madara y Kabuto se estaba dando a unos metros. Sasuke había intentado aprovecharse y atacar por la espalda a Naruto, como un vil cobarde, lo que había llevado a Hinata a interponerse. Todos ahogaron un grito, incluyendo ella al verla caer al suelo, manchada de su propia sangre. Naruto había gritado de furia, pero no conseguía moverse de su lugar de batalla._

_Sasuke alzó su katana dispuesto a terminar lo que comenzó._

— _¡NO! —liberándose del agarre de Shizune, saltó en el aire alzando una pierna y descargando la mayor parte de su chakra acumulado cuando impactó contra el suelo._

_Ese movimiento, que acabó por destrozar todo lo que quedaba, logró desestabilizar el ataque de Sasuke, obligándole a retroceder. Naruto una vez había perdido el control sobre el Kyūbi, al creer a Hinata muerta, no quería pensar en lo que haría si Hinata moría realmente. De otro salto llegó al lado de Hinata, alzando las manos destellando con una luz verde casi apagado. Jadeó al sentir sus ojos pesados. La Hyuga tosía sangre mientras llamaba a Naruto._

—_Tienes que estar bien, por Naruto —le susurró persistiendo en curar la herida de la katana en el estomago de la peli azul._

_Era una suerte que no usó Chidori, sino sin duda la habría matado. Pero eso no era totalmente cierto, con un escalofrío, escuchó el sonido de un millar de pájaros, a pocos metros de ellas dos, Sasuke había recuperado el equilibrio, con el rostro lleno de furia acudía a ellas a paso lento, con el Chidori destellando entre sus manos. Y ella no podía huir, no tenía fuerzas físicas para hacerlo, y menos fuerza emocional para alejarse de él, incluso aunque fuera en esa situación. Pero no había duda en sus ojos rojos, él iba a matarlas, iba a acabar con lo que Naruto más apreciaba._

_Quería provocarlo._

— _¡Hinata! ¡Sakura-chan! —el grito desesperado de Naruto viajó por todos lados._

_Todos pararon sus peleas. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee apartaron a sus contrincantes, dejando su pelea a los demás, y activando sus propias técnicas únicas, intentaron hacer algo._

— _¡Kagemane no Jutsu! —gritó Shikamaru haciendo rápidos sellos con sus manos, su sombra se alargó, azotando a su alrededor, intentando alcanzar la del vengador Uchiha para obligarle a parar, pero su chakra agotado no le permitió actuar mucho._

— _¡Bubun Baika no jutsu! —gritó Chouji, aumentando el tamaño de uno de sus puños. Corrió hacia Sasuke, intentado golpearlo, pero sin miramientos el Uchiha lo esquivó, tirándolo a varios metros de una potente patada._

_Tenten e Ino corrieron hacia Sakura, intentado ayudarla a cargar a Hinata para alejarse, pero una vez que se deshizo de Lee, Sasuke las apartó de un golpe con el Susanoo, mandándolas bastante más lejos que a Chouji. Shizune y Tsunade que acababa de llegar como refuerzo medico, fueron hacia los heridos, sintiéndose impotentes en no poder ayudarles._

_Neji ocupó el lugar de sus amigos, activando su Byakugan comenzó una pelea decente con el ultimo de los Uchiha, Sasuke había deshecho su Chidori para pelear con el Hyuga. Shikamaru gritaba ordenes para ayudar, intentando pensar en algo para alejar a Sasuke, aprovechando la distracción que les proporcionaba Neji, porque algo les quedaba completamente seguro, Sasuke pasaría sobre todos si era necesario para ir a por Sakura, y si Hinata iba en el paquete era un agregado imprescindible. Sin lugar a dudas, lo que Sasuke buscaba era deshacerse de los lazos que aun le unían a la aldea. Por eso mataría a Sakura y después lo intentaría con Naruto._

_Claro que para lograrlo, tendría que pasar sobre el cadáver de ellos._

— _¡N-N…Neji-niisan! —gritó Hinata intentando levantarse. Sakura ya había hecho parte del trabajo y la hemorragia había parado, sin embargo su brusco movimiento la obligó a quedarse en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor._

_El Hyuga acababa de ser lanzado por los aires con un golpe de Sasuke, que riendo de forma escalofriante, había vuelto a formar el Chidori. Sakura se estremeció, poniéndose delante de Hinata, sin ningún lugar a donde escapar, tendría que defenderla incluso con su vida._

_La pelea no duró ni siquiera un minuto. Sakura intentó abrir la tierra de otro potente golpe, pero su limitado chakra no se lo permitió. Horrorizada, comprendió demasiado tarde que había perdido su única arma, su fuerza sobrehumana. Y en poco tiempo se encontró con las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuello, quitándole el aire, alzando la mano donde destellaba el Chidori, preparado para enterrarlo en su cuerpo._

—_S-Sasuke-kun —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, sin intentar pelear, después de todo era inútil, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse._

_Sasuke la miró sin expresión. Durante un segundo sus ojos parecieron brillar de nostalgia, pero no duró mucho, porque el odio consumió cualquier rastro de luz en él._

—_Te a-amo, s-siempre lo haré —se despidió la pelirosa cerrando los ojos. Su voz había sonado demasiado calmada, para el destino que le esperaba en manos del chico al que amaba._

_Sasuke no respondió, sólo quería acabar con eso ya. Tenía que matarla para seguir sin dudar._

_Hinata en el suelo se movía, intentando concentrar chakra para usar un golpe Hakke Kusho, intentando en vano alargarle la vida a la pelirosa. Afortunadamente, con un grito de rabia, Ino había llegado descargando una patada sobre Sasuke, haciéndole soltar a Sakura y retroceder unos pasos. La Yamanaka no permitiría que nada le pasara a su mejor amiga, incluso aunque significara pelear con Sasuke, sabiendo lo mucho que le quería y que encima sus posibilidades eran nulas, aun tenía heridas que Shizune no terminó de curar._

_El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada burlona, desapareciendo._

_Después todo fue en cámara lenta, la pelirosa había caído tosiendo en suelo, sin posibilidades de moverse por su estado casi inconsciente. Shikamaru y los demás habían abandonado toda sutileza y corrían hacia ellas, quitando a sus enemigos del camino sin asegurarse si estaban muertos. Sasuke había desaparecido y eso era peligroso, podía estar en cualquier lugar y atacar a traición._

_Lee fue el primero. Gritó y escupió sangre, cayendo en cámara lenta al suelo, con el pecho atravesado por el Chidori. Neji y Tenten pararon bruscamente con los rostros en blancos y llenos de incredulidad. No era posible. Lee…_

_Chouji fue apartado del grupo con el Susanoo, que lanzando una flecha mató a Shino y Kiba. El grito de horror y dolor de Hinata rasgo el pesado ambiente, su rostro lleno de desesperación quedó grabado en la mente de todos._

_Ino lanzó una maldición entre lágrimas, cuando a los pocos minutos el cuerpo de Chouji caía entre los escombros, siendo visible cuando la nube de tierra se dispersó. Shikamaru al igual que Neji y Tenten había quedado petrificado en su lugar, con los ojos ensanchados de la negación, al ver a su mejor amigo muerto. Sakura abrió los ojos finalmente, anegados en lágrimas, viendo los cadáveres de sus amigos, a Hinata llorando y gritando. A Ino delante de ellas, con un kunai en postura defensiva, temblando de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de llorar._

_¿Por qué? Se preguntó una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? Intentó pararse, intentó hacer algo, pero como siempre no pudo, estaba demasiado agotada, demasiado, no podía hacer nada, excepto ver morir a sus amigos frente a sus ojos._

— _¡No! ¡Sakura! —Ino reaccionó tarde, Sasuke había aparecido detrás de la pelirosa con el Chidori centelleando y sin perder un segundo atravesó el cuerpo indefenso de la chica._

_La sangre salpicó su rostro._

_Sakura volteó al oír el sonido de la sangre gotear el piso. Abrió los ojos hasta su máximo punto, incapaz de pronunciar palabra ante la escena. Ino se había interpuesto entre ambos, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, el kunai había caído a un lado, de forma inútil. La rubia sonreía débilmente, una mezcla de resignación y tristeza, la sangre se deslizaba sus labios. La mano de Sasuke le atravesaba el pecho completamente._

_Hinata fue incapaz de gritar, y ella tampoco pudo hacer nada, no encontraba su voz._

_Sus compañeros estaban a unos metros, la mayoría acabados de ser asesinados ante sus ojos por Sasuke, pero__ Ino __era otra cosa, ella era su __**hermana**__. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, retirándose, y dejando que Ino cayera sobre ella. Apenas y atinó a medio alzar los brazos para que sostener a su hermana, la sangre le manchó la ropa y las manos. No fue consciente de cuando comenzó a temblar, pero no podía parar, su rostro debía ser la máscara del sufrimiento mezclado con la incredulidad._

_Lágrimas calientes se deslizaron por su sucia y magullada cara._

—_N-No…l-llores —Ino sonrió con dolor apenas teniendo fuerzas para levantar la cara —, t-tienes…que s-ser…fuerte. Frentuda…Sakura…eres como…m-mi…hermana…—tosió sangre, agonizando —, n-no…e-eres culpable…de….e…esto…—exhalando un último suspiro, Ino dejó de moverse._

_En ese momento el mundo se detuvo para ella._

_No fue demasiado consciente del momento en que Shikamaru había perdido el control. Gritando entre lágrimas sin pensar en nada, había corrido hacia el Uchiha para pedir venganza. Sólo supo que la pelea no duro mucho, pronto Shikamaru le hizo compañía a Ino y Chouji. Después fue Neji, que fue a por Sasuke por la muerte de Lee, y cuando él cayó muerto, le siguió Tenten, igual de dolida que todos._

_Ella no hizo nada, solo se mecía entre sollozos, abrazando a Ino y rogándole que despertara._

_Hinata trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero la Hyuga no podía hacer mucho con la herida que tenía y sin poder moverse del suelo. Y Sakura ya no estaba dispuesta a dar más, quería morir para no pensar, para no sentir, para no odiarle. Sin defenderse, fue presa fácil para Sasuke, pero Tsunade intervino, tan agotada como todos por la guerra. Los otros Kages no llegaban porque aun se ocupaban de los ninjas que faltaban en los otros sitios, y justo allí donde más refuerzos necesitaban por ser la base de la pelea central, nadie acudía._

_La sannin tampoco pudo hacer mucho, había peleado demasiado tiempo en la guerra y sus reservas de chakra estaban demasiado bajas. Sólo podía esquivar y alejar a Sasuke, hasta que fue lanzada lejos, herida pero viva._

_Sasuke intentó otra vez ir por ella. Y se interpuso Kakashi, habiendo acabado su propia batalla. No reaccionó hasta que vio como Sasuke atravesó el corazón de su sensei con un Chidori. El ninja copia, la gran leyenda del Sharingan cayó sobre el suelo, a pocos metros de ella, formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor._

_Y en ese momento, como si alguien hubiera subido el sonido, ella pudo oírlo todo de nuevo. Los gritos de agonía de todos. Pudo sentir cada herida en su cuerpo con más intensidad que antes, pero esta vez la diferencia radicaba en cada herida le devolvía las fuerzas con inusitada rapidez._

_Sollozó entre temblores, apretando el cuerpo frio de Ino, y levantó la mirada para ver a su sensei, su__** padre, **__muerto. _

_Alzó la vista al cielo y al mismo tiempo que Naruto (que presenció todo desde lejos), lanzó un grito que perforó aquel pequeño silencio que se hizo al caer Kakashi. Un grito que les hizo estremecerse a todos, un grito impreso de rabia y dolor._

— _¡NOOO!_

_Y entonces algo explotó._

_Madara y Kabuto retrocedieron cuando el lugar donde estaba Naruto estalló, al ser liberado de golpe el chakra del Kyūbi. Bee también se vio obligado a hacerlo, y cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, Naruto era rodeado por el escalofriante chakra del Kyūbi, no tenía nada que ver con su anterior técnica, al parecer acababa de perder el control. Pero algo los hizo abrir la boca, los ojos de Naruto ya no eran rojos._

_Eran morados, con anillos._

_El Rin'negan. _

_La furia de Naruto se dispersó por el aire, estremeciéndolos de miedo. Sasuke miraba en dirección donde el rubio, con una expresión casi inhumana retomaba la pelea con Madara y Kabuto de manera casi bestial. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y supieron que ya no había vuelta atrás._

— _¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡INO! —Sakura gritó dejando a su amiga caer al suelo con suavidad, cogiendo algunos mechones de su cabello, tiró de ellos con desesperación, con rabia. Con __**odio**__._

_Porque Sasuke acababa de quitarle a la mitad de su familia. Y eso, eso nunca se lo perdonaría._

_No supo ni como lo hizo, la rabia le recorría el cuerpo, no pensó en nada. De un momento a otro ya se encontraba delante de Sasuke, el chakra había vuelto a fluir con fuerza demente en su cuerpo, y agitó los puños golpeando una y otra vez la tierra, abriendo agujeros enormes, desestabilizando las peleas completamente. No se comparaba a nada, esta vez su chakra estaba en el límite, su fuerza había aumentado diez veces a causa del dolor y la usaba sin contemplación, obligándolo a retroceder una y otra vez. Rechinaba los dientes y golpeaba a ciegas, solo quería causarle una mínima parte del dolor que sentía en ese momento._

_Quería verlo __**sufrir**__._

_Quería verlo __**muerto**__._

_El odio destelló con fuerza en sus ojos jades. Con un movimiento desapareció._

_El sonido del goteo de la sangre llamó la atención a algunos. Los ojos de Sasuke apenas se habían entrecerrado levemente, casi no mostraba expresión, pero obvio que estaba sorprendido e incrédulo. Había alzado el brazo con desgano, para parar a Sakura, confiado en que ella pararía antes de hacerle algo. Ella no sería capaz de matarlo. Le pararía y entonces le mataría y fin del asunto._

_Pero no fue así de fácil. Obviamente no lo era, no hizo ningún gesto de dolor ante el kunai que había atravesado su brazo, salpicando el rostro de ambos con sangre, pero lo que no paso desapercibido ni para él, ni para los demás, era el verdadero objetivo de la Haruno. Ella había intentando enterrarle un kunai en el corazón, de hecho enterraba el kunai más profundamente en su brazo, intentando seguir alcanzarle._

_Se miraron a los ojos, los de él llenos de oscuridad, como siempre habían estado. Los de ella, llenos de algo nuevo, odio. Puro y recién nacido odio. _

_Respiraba con rabia, con ira. _

_Y en momento algo entre ellos se destruyó. Porque Sakura había estado dispuesta a matarle, porque el amor en los ojos de ella se desvaneció, enterrado por el resentimiento y deseo de venganza. Si de algo él siempre estuvo seguro, era que ella nunca hubiera intentado matarle, ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño, nada. Ella era incapaz de dañarle, era su debilidad, lo sabía._

_Hasta ese momento. Porque el lazo con Sakura acababa de destruirse. Aquello que siempre había odiado en Sakura ya no existía._

—_Te odio —susurró Sakura a unos centímetros de su rostro. Con la rabia brillando en sus ojos jades —. ¡Te odio!_

_Sasuke la apartó con rabia, convocando su Susanoo de nuevo, la iba a matar, lenta y dolorosamente. Para que dejara de repetir esas palabras, para cerrara la boca. No tendría piedad, ya no. Ella acababa de pronunciar las palabras que necesitaba para seguir firmemente su venganza, porque ahora que su amor ya no le paraba, su odio le hacía odiarla. Y Sakura estaría mejor muerta, y entonces ya no le atormentaría._

— _¡SASUKEEEEEE! —Naruto gritó yendo hacia él._

_Madara y Kabuto acababan de ser derrotados._

_Ella retrocedió, sintiéndose sucia y contaminada por aquello que sentía, ese resentimiento que estaba presente con fuerza en su interior. Llorando fue hacia Hinata y siguió curándola. Necesitaban tiempo para que esa batalla terminara. Ahora todo dependía de ellos dos. No podía hacer nada. Sólo intentar luchar contra ese odio del que solo quedaba el resentimiento, esperar a que ese infierno acabara._

_Esperar. Y pensar con desesperación, que si el mundo fuera otro nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Que si los padres de Sasuke y Naruto estuviesen vivos todo fuera diferente._

_Ese mundo era horroroso._

_Necesitaban un mundo mejor._

.

Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante el recuerdo.

— ¡MAS SAKE, SHANNARO! —el grito de Sakura hizo que todo el bar quedara en silencio.

El cantinero se apresuró llevarle otra botella con el licor, sabiendo ya que si se negaba destrozaría más su local. La experiencia le enseñó a nunca contradecir a Tsunade Senju, y siempre pensó que esa mujer sería la única que se metería a un bar lleno de hombres para tomar hasta caerse de borracha y destrozar todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor. Sin embargo la presencia de Sakura le mostraba cuan equivocado estaba, esa chiquilla era peor que la misma sannin, lo curioso del caso es que era como ver a la misma Tsunade, solo que con el cabello rosa corto, y los ojos jades. Las dos tomaban de la misma manera, las dos gritaban cuando se les acababa el sake, las dos partían la mesa con fuerza sobrehumana si se negaban a darle el licor. Las dos eran tan iguales.

—T-Te… oshio —murmuró Sakura apoyada sobre la mesa, llorando porque sabía que realmente no sentía eso, no lograba odiarlo de verdad — Saske Uhija —añadió sin coherencia.

Alzó la botella, tirando el nuevo vaso contra la pared y bebió el contenido directamente, tragando con fuerza mientras el líquido le quemaba la garganta. Esa era una manía que se le había quedado de su maestra durante su entrenamiento, pero era la primera vez que tomaba tanto y de golpe. Y entendía porque siempre la sannin bebía, con eso podía olvidarse del dolor, de los recuerdos tormentosos.

Porque le dolía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la batalla donde murieron ellos. Mascullando más palabras que ni ella entendió, se abrazó a la botella y siguió llorando, teniendo como único consuelo a su sake.

Tsk. Tal como le decían alguna vez, se le estaban pegando las malas manías de su shishiou.

.

~o~

.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Kushina en tono preocupado, cruzada de brazos.

Hana sacudió la cabeza, sin saber que responderle. Ella tampoco tenía idea de porque Mikoto había terminado en una cama de hospital, a punto de perder a un bebé que no sabía estaba esperando. No tenía a quien preguntar, pues su maestra acababa de salir del hospital para quien sabe que. Fugaku y Sasuke estaban en ese momento con Mikoto, asegurándose de que ya estuviera fuera de peligro.

— ¿Ellos no dijeron nada? —preguntó Minato refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura.

La Hyuga frunció el ceño al recordar al hijo de Mikoto.

—No, realmente no dijeron nada. Aunque al parecer estaban involucrados, ese niño estaba muy enojado. Tal vez Sakura tuvo algo que ver.

— ¿La rosadita? —dijo Kushina sorprendida —. Pero si es ninja medico.

—No debe estar emocionalmente preparada para curar a alguien —dijo Minato pacientemente —hasta ayer estaba en una guerra.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín irritado, repiqueteó el pie contra el suelo de forma nerviosa e impaciente. Ahora que las teorías estaban acabadas en torno a lo que le sucedió a su amiga, intentaba tener paciencia, estaba harta de estar parada en ese inmaculado pasillo, no viendo más que las caras de las enfermeras, algunas de las cuales tenían el descaro de mirar o coquetear con su novio. No perdió el tiempo espantándolas, Minato ni siquiera las veía.

Y estaba por ponerse a chillar de la frustración, cuando sus ojos violáceos captaron algo interesante. Muy interesante, tanto que formó una sonrisita en sus labios y cruzada de brazos se apoyó contra la pared para ver mejor. Hana y Minato le miraron con curiosidad y siguieron su mirada para toparse con aquello.

Sonrieron levemente, prestando atención.

Hinata completamente sonrojada, jugaba con sus dedos, diciéndole algo a Naruto y besándole la mejilla. El acto no duró mucho, pues pronto la chica cayó desmayada entre los brazos del rubio.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué pasó, dattebayo? ¡DESPIERTA! ¡HINATA-CHAN!

Naruto había tenido la sutileza de sostenerla para que no se golpeara contra el piso, y trataba en vano de hacerla reaccionar. No es que ella pesara mucho, simplemente era el nerviosismo de no saber qué hacer con la desmayada muchacha. Murmurando para sí mismo, algo que sonó a "dattebayo" la cargó, intentando pensar en donde dejarla.

—Llévala a mi departamento —intervino Kushina acercándose lentamente, con las manos tras la espalda y una sonrisa picara. Parecía una niña a punto de cometer una travesura.

Tras ella, Minato y Hana intentaban ocultar las risas que querían soltar ante la cara que puso Naruto tras las palabras de Kushina, que por el tono sugerente podían interpretarse con un doble significado. La pelirroja actuaba de lo más normal, después de ver a Hinata desmayándose dos veces por la cercanía del rubio, dedujo que eso era algo normal en ellos, si Naruto hacía escándalo era por naturaleza, era un Uzumaki. Además ciertamente le causaba gracia la expresión desencajada de su futuro hijo, tenía ganas de reír, pero se aguantó lo más que pudo, alzando las cejas deliberadamente.

— ¡¿Qué? —Naruto gritó, exaltado y con el rostro sonrojado. Fue una suerte que por sus bruscos movimientos Hinata no se hubiera caído de sus brazos.

—Vamos, igual Minato le hizo un arreglo a la puerta, no se te hará dificil entrar —Kushina se encogió de hombros serenamente, aunque puso bastante sarcasmo a su voz ante la parte final. El arreglo de su novio había consistido en quedarse sin puerta, tal y como dejaron el lugar cuando llegaron al hospital.

Minato se rascó la nuca, apenado.

Hana soltó una cantarina risita.

—Por favor, cuida a Hinata. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta asegurarnos de que Mikoto esté a salvo. Igual no faltan más que unas pocas horas para que anochezca.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que no había segundas intenciones en las palabras de ellos, y que solo lo hicieron para molestarle, Naruto infló las mejillas de forma infantil, apegando a Hinata más contra su pecho, asintiendo se desvaneció en una nube de humo, dejando tras él a sus futuros padres y Hana Hyuga riéndose quedamente.

Llegó al departamento de su madre con rapidez, pasando por la puerta tumbada en el piso y yendo al cuarto, la cama reposaba al lado de la ventaba, mientras la luz solar del atardecer de colaba por ahí, dando bastante luminosidad. Ahogó varias maldiciones mientras sorteaba la sarta de cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, botes de ramen instantáneo, ropa, kunais, en fin, tantas cosas, ni él era así de desordenado. Bueno, al menos no tanto.

Avanzó hacia la cama, posicionando con bastante suavidad y e inusual delicadeza a Hinata. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a levantar la puerta y dejarla sobre su antigua posición, ya después lo arreglarían, pero entonces Hinata se movió suavemente, llamando su atención.

—N-Naruto-kun…—murmuró entre sueños, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, con las manos pegadas a su pecho.

El rubio sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Hinata, entonado con esa dulce y melodiosa voz. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándola embobado, admirando cada detalle de su bello rostro, su pálida piel, su respingada nariz, sus labios suaves y rosados, sus espesas pestañas. Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez al darse cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, intentó irse pero no pudo moverse ni un paso, siguió contemplándola en silencio. Hinata descansaba tranquilamente, con el cabello azulino desparramado sobre la almohada. Daba el aspecto de una princesa sumida en un sueño sin fin.

Una princesa que esperaba a su príncipe.

— ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando, ´ttebayo? —tironeó de sus rubios cabellos con desesperación.

Tal vez era un sueño, o tal vez movida por escuchar la voz del chico al que amaba, aun en el abismo del sueño, la Hyuga se removió inquieta, sus manos rebuscaron algo que no encontró.

—…N-Naruto…kun —volvió a murmurar.

—Hinata-chan —él se arrodilló a su lado, titubeando antes de tomar una de sus manos y apretarlas suavemente.

Hinata se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

Naruto sonrió tristemente, sin saber porque. La observó largo rato, tanto que sintió como se le entumecían las piernas por la incómoda posición, pero no se alejó ni un centímetro, no cuando la mano suave y pequeña de Hinata se cerraba en torno a la suya, brindándole un calor que le abrigaba el corazón de una manera nunca antes sentida. Era un sentimiento extraño, una calidez diferente a lo ya vivido.

No era como con Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke cuando formaban parte del equipo siete. No era calidez de amistad.

No era como con Jiraiya, al que quería como a un padre.

No era como con Minato y Kushina, que eran sus padres, a los que en su tiempo no pudo conocer por el sacrificio que le otorgaron.

No era como con sus otros amigos.

Era diferente, muy diferente.

_Porque yo te amo…_

Otra vez. No entendía porque esas palabras seguían viniendo una y otra vez a su mente, sólo le confundían y le ponían nervioso. Y no le gustaba, estaba acostumbrado a siempre ser seguro y confiado, a no dudar en nada, y eso, eso le hacía dudar demasiado. Y pensó que tal vez eso nuevo que sentía al sostener la mano de Hinata, era porque conocía los sentimientos que la adorable jovencita le profesaba. Y tenía que admitir que se sentía bien, Hinata provenía de uno de los clanes más poderosos, ella podía escoger a cualquiera, cualquiera. Y sin embargo, ella lo eligió a él, incluso antes de que fuera alguien, antes de que fuera aceptado por la aldea.

Eso era lo que le confundía más. Hinata a diferencia de los demás, le había mirado desde siempre, incluso antes de ser el héroe de Konoha. Cuando era despreciado ella siempre le apoyaba, aunque nunca lo notó.

No tardó en salir de sus pensamientos, aun confundido.

Se relajó al ver a la muchacha sonreír dulcemente, con tanta paz como él sentía con su presencia. Esperaba que ella no tuviera pesadillas por la guerra, como él normalmente las tenía. Después de todo Hinata había sido la única sobreviviente de los ninjas de su generación aparte de Sakura, Sasuke y él mismo. Ella había visto con sus propios ojos como Sasuke mataba a todos sin consideración, y se sorprendía que Hinata no hubiera dicho nada, ni siquiera había mirado con odio a Sasuke.

Bueno, Hinata no era alguien que podía odiar, otra cosa que admirar. No cualquiera podía mantenerse firme después de lo sucedido. Ella era fuerte.

Finalmente se levantó, soltándose de Hinata sin despertarla. Tal vez no irían a comer ramen como él había querido, pero era suficiente tener a sus padres con él allí. Antes de irse acarició la tersa mejilla de la chica, sonriendo cuando el contacto hizo que ella se sonrojara dormida y suspirara.

— ¡A arreglar la puerta, ´ttebayo! —corrió esquivando todas las cosas en el suelo, y levantó la puerta para ponerla en su sitio.

Tal vez no quedaba bien, pero algo era algo, no iba a dejar el departamento sin puerta.

Después se pasó el resto de tiempo intentando ordenar, porque ya estaba harto de estar tropezando y cayendo cuando menos lo imaginaba. Una hora después se sentó frente al televisor con un bote de ramen instantáneo y listo para pasar todo lo quedaba del día allí.

Al rato se quedó dormido, con el bote de ramen tirado en el suelo.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando Hinata se levantó alterada, toda la paz que había sentido gran parte del tiempo que estuvo desmayada se había desvanecido, sumiéndola en el mundo oscuro de las pesadillas, o más bien dicho de aquellos recuerdos horribles. Sollozó con una mano sobre la boca, acallando los sonidos. Las lágrimas rodaron sobre sus blancas mejillas, recordando a Kiba, Shino y Neji.

— ¿D-Donde estoy? —susurró levantándose, y limpiándose la cara.

Casi se cae al tropezar con unos pergaminos tirados a pocos metros de la cama. Los recuerdos de la guerra fueron opacados rápidamente por su confusión. Recordaba vagamente haber estado hablando con Naruto…entonces recordó que al mirarle tan cerca le hizo perder la consciencia. Bueno, allí estaba la explicación. Seguro estaba en el departamento de la madre del rubio.

—Lo volví hacer —suspiró dándose un ligero golpecito en la cabeza, reprendiéndose por desmayarse. Lo peor de todo es que ya había anochecido y no sabía porque estaba allí.

Salió de la habitación desordenada, no sin antes observar con una gotita sobre la cabeza los poster de Fugaku Uchiha y su padre colgados y llenos de shurikens y kunais. Bueno, era Kushina Uzumaki la que vivía allí, no podía esperar otra cosa. El ruido de la televisión le recibió en cuanto pisó la pequeña salita, aunque no estaba tan desordenada como el cuarto.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó al divisarlo sobre el sofá.

No recibió repuesta. Mostrándose confundida se acercó, verificando que Naruto estaba dormido, recostado sobre el sillón, relajado. Sonrió suavemente al verlo, hace bastante que él no estaba así de tranquilo, no cuando la cuarta guerra había dejado tras si sufrimiento y el derramamiento de tanta sangre inocente.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y tantos más que habían dado su vida para una nueva oportunidad.

—Se resfriara. Le buscare una manta.

Con esas palabras se volvió a internar en la habitación, y saliendo a los pocos minutos. Se acercó otra vez a él, apagando la televisión y quitándole las sandalias ninjas, para acomodarle bien en el sofá. Era una suerte que fuera extenso sino Naruto estaría incomodo. Le arropó bien y veló sus sueños unos minutos.

Con él cerca de ella, todo iba bien.

Naruto dormía tranquilamente, el sonido de su respiración la tranquilizó. Observó su piel bronceada, las curiosas marcas en las mejillas y sus facciones masculinas, suspirando ante todo lo que sentía, apartó un mechón rubio de su frente, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante el contacto, que le dejo una sensación de cosquilleos en la punta de sus dedos. Si todo fuera tan fácil como lo era ahora, todo sería diferente, Naruto no tendría que estar así, en el pasado para disfrutar de sus padres, y menos tenía que estar acostado en un sofá el día de su cumpleaños. Ese día debía haberlo disfrutado al máximo.

Pero ni ella pudo hacer nada, como siempre, se desmayó ¿Es que no podía ser más patética? Seguramente le estaba ocasionando problemas, ni siquiera le llevaba a comer ramen y encima él había tenido que cuidarla.

Suspiró sintiéndose inútil.

Si pudiera hacer algo, aunque sea algo.

Y una idea acudió a su mente. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Oh, sí, porque había estado auto-compadeciéndose. Bastante más alegre de lo que se encontraba antes, se levantó y con un brillo decidido en sus ojos perlas, se prometió que haría lo que fuera necesario para que Naruto disfrutara al máximo las pocas horas que le quedaban del día de su cumpleaños.

.

~o~

.

—No, No, ¡Tú no me engañas, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina señalando acusadoramente a Mikoto con el dedo.

La pelinegra hizo un mohín de disgusto y cruzada de brazos miró por la ventana que estaba en su cuarto, sin decir palabra alguna. No tenía que revelar nada de la conversación con Sakura y la posterior con Sasuke, por nada del mundo. Aun no estaba preparada para decirle a sus mejores amigas todo lo que pasaría con su clan en el futuro, por lo menos no lo poco que sabía, claro que a ella no se le pasaba por la cabeza que sus dos amigas estaban mejor informadas que ella.

Hana se sentó a un lado de la cama de Mikoto, mirándola a los ojos, detallando cada gesto.

—Hn…Me molesta que utilices eso —le dijo la Uchiha arqueando una ceja, siendo consciente de lo que intentaba su amiga, como toda Hyuga leer sus expresiones para finalmente concluir lo que le sucedía.

—Pero queremos saber que sucedió —le dijo con paciencia —. Kushina tiene razón. Somos amigas, además tienes que haber sufrido una alteración demasiado fuerte para que casi perdieras al niño.

Ante eso, Mikoto se estremeció levemente, una pequeña sensación de pánico se instaló en su interior solo de recordar la sangre que se deslizó por sus piernas horas atrás. Para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con su niño, llevó sus manos a su estomago con gesto protector y acarició sobre la tela del camisón de hospital, el lugar donde su hijo crecía, gracias a Tsunade sano. Suspiró aliviada al sentir un pequeño calorcito que le indicó que todo iba bien con su pequeñito. Una vez segura de eso, volvió a confrontar a sus amigas, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

No hasta saber cada detalle de lo que ocurriría en el futuro.

Había mantenido una conversación con Sasuke después de arrancarle ese juramento a Fugaku, aunque aun dudaba si a eso se le podía llamar conversación, con respuestas cortas y dedicadas a desviar su atención. Pero Sasuke estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se iba a quedar así de tranquila sin preguntar mas. Nop, como que se llamaba Mikoto Uchiha que le sacaría hasta la última pieza de información. Ella no dejaría que todas las desgracias del futuro se volvieran a repetir.

Había visto en los ojos de Sasuke el arrepentimiento y nostalgia al hablar de su hermano, lo que le dio a entender, que el haberle matado en el futuro no fue cosa de la que sentía orgulloso.

—Mikoto ¡¿Sigues aquí, ´ttebane?

—Sí, si —contestó de mala manera, despertando de sus recuerdos —. Deja de gritar Kushina.

—Préstanos atención entonces —le regañó la pelirroja cruzándose brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—No diré nada, no aún —añadió lo último ante la mirada asesina de la Uzumaki —. Déjenme ocuparme de este asunto por mí misma, cuando tenga lo que quiero, se los diré.

Kushina abrió la boca para negarse, pero Hana le silenció con una mirada, no era necesario armar tanto jaleo, seguían en un hospital.

—Esperaremos entonces —dijo la Hyuga tranquilamente —, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras siempre ¿Verdad?

—Claro que si —sonrió dulcemente Mikoto.

Enfurruñada la Uzumaki asintió de mala gana y acercó su silla a la cama, las tres juntaron sus manos unos momentos, como lo hicieron cuando se conocieron, la diferencia era que Hizashi no estaba allí. Faltaba el último miembro de su desadaptado grupo. Minato, Fugaku y Hiashi eran los hombres más importantes en las vidas de ellas, individualmente obviamente, cada uno ocupaba un lugar importantísimo en su corazón, por el amor que le tenían. Pero Hizashi era diferente, Hizashi era su amigo, el único chico en el grupo, y ocupaba un lugar importante pero diferente de la misma forma en las tres.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un preocupado Hizashi.

—Ya me cansé de esperar —comentó pasando, y cerrando la puerta tras sí. Las había dejado solas para que hablaran entre chicas, porque a veces daban a entender que se olvidaban de que él era hombre — ¿Cómo te sientes, Mikoto?

La pelinegra sonrió amablemente.

—Mejor, Tsunade-sensei es la mejor.

—Me alegro —dijo Hizashi aliviado.

Kushina rodó los ojos, cansada de esa formalidad. Le cogió del brazo y lo jaló con ellas. Las otras sonrieron por la impulsividad de la pelirroja, algo que habían notado desde la primera vez. Ella los había unido, y era la que irónicamente los separaría en el desastroso futuro que habían vivido sus hijos. Porque sería la muerte de Minato y Kushina la causa principal del alejamiento entre ellos, porque ese suceso sembraría dudas y discordias y tras ello alzaría el odio entre aquellos que prometieron ser amigos por siempre.

Aunque la esperanza brillaría al final, tras todos aquellas desgracias de la caja de pandora.

Una promesa al final salvaría aquella amistad. Porque en sus últimos momentos ellos habían estado unidos, tarde pero fue un consuelo que vio en aquellas visiones.

— ¡Nosotros somos los mejores! —chilló Kushina alzando el meñique y sorprendiéndolos —. ¡Somos cuatro, ´ttebane! —tenía la imperiosa necesidad de asegurarse de que esa promesa no se rompiera nunca. Porque con lo mostrado por el Kyūbi se sentía demasiado insegura.

Sabía que todo cambiaria, de hecho el demonio ya le había avisado que el espacio-tiempo cambiaba poco a poco solo con saber lo que sucedería. Pero si todo sucedía de la misma forma, esperaba que ellos siguieran juntos.

Mikoto, Hizashi y Hana parpadearon sorprendidos al principio, pero rápidamente unieron sus meñiques al de ella, recordando esas mismas palabras dichas años atrás. El día que se conocieron.

—_Nuestra amistad será más fuerte que cualquier cosa —_sus ojos violáceos brillaron con determinación. Ellos sentían algo extraño en la voz de Kushina, como si se estuviera conteniendo de llorar —, _incluso la muerte._

Y con ello volvieron a sellar esa promesa, la promesa que en un futuro diferente los unió en la vida y en la muerte. Se sonrieron y abrazaron, las dudas de Kushina y las de Hana recordando las palabras de Hinata, se desvanecieron.

Su amistad nunca se rompería. Porque ese destino desastroso no se cumpliría. Todo sería diferente, sería _un mundo mejor._

.

~o~

.

Sasuke descansaba encaramado sobre la rama de un árbol, mirando como el sol se ocultaba conforme el cielo oscurecía más y más. Estaba enfundado en un polera negra de cuello abierto, como la que llevaba en los tiempos que fue un genin, y un short blanco. Su madre le había dado esa ropa en la mañana, y la verdad sentía una paz interior al portar otra vez esa ropa con el símbolo de los Uchiha, cuando podía mostrar el abanico rojo y blanco con orgullo y no sintiendo miradas de lástima.

— ¡Obito, Kakashi-kun, paren!

Lo curioso del caso es que no entendía porque estaba allí, mirando a esos niños. Frunció el ceño al ver a Obito Uchiha rascándose la nuca apenado con una sonrisa boba en la cara, ese Uchiha que no parecía Uchiha. Tsk, tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir a otro campo de entrenamiento, pero cuando salió del hospital con las manos en los bolsillos y ver correr a esos tres no pudo evitar seguirlos por curiosidad. Había reconocido a Obito casi al instante, y después de eso a su ex sensei, y dedujo que aquella niña de cabello castaño con marcas en las mejillas que les acompañaba, no podía ser otra que Rin.

Porque al ver a Kakashi no le quedó duda de que en ese tiempo no permitiría que una niña desconocida lo arrastrase sin más. Rin al ser su compañera tenía ciertos privilegios que las otras no.

—Deberías decírselo solo a él, Rin, es un idiota —comentó Kakashi desganadamente, sentándose en el pasto con expresión fría.

— ¡Repítelo, tu malna…!

— ¡Obito! —chilló Rin con las manos en las caderas, y expresión enojada.

—A todo esto ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Kakashi, ignorando la perorata de su compañero.

—Tú también comienzas, Kakashi-kun, así que dejen de intentar matarse —le regañó de la misma forma, con el ceño fruncido del disgusto —. Estoy cansada de sus peleas, sólo llevamos dos meses como equipo y yo no puedo estar todo el tiempo cuidándolos. Soy su compañera, no su madre.

Los dos miraron a lados opuestos sin responder.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, eso le recordaba inevitablemente algo. Recuerdos de una vida feliz que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su oscuro corazón, porque esos recuerdos durante un tiempo le hicieron desviarse de su camino. Y ahora que estaba en ese tiempo, con sus padres vivos, con el clan intacto y con su hermano en camino, sin nada que alimentara su odio y resentimiento por el momento, se preguntó, solo por un segundo, como habría sido su vida de haberse quedado en la aldea la noche que Sakura le suplicó que se quedara.

Tsk, sacudió la cabeza ante las tonterías que llenaban su mente. El había no existía. Porque esa estúpida promesa había quedado con Sakura y había muerto cuando mató a Yamanaka y a Kakashi. Porque tal vez él mató esa promesa esa noche, pero ella lo hizo cuando le atravesó el brazo con un kunai, buscando su vida.

— ¡Somos el equipo siete! —reclamó la niña llamando su atención —. Les traje porque quiero hablar con ustedes de eso. Todos lo han dicho, nosotros juntos somos un gran equipo, ustedes dos tienen una gran coordinación, pero sus estúpidas peleas lo arruinan todo.

— ¡Kakashi tiene la culpa, Rin! —se quejó Obito pataleando —. ¡El siempre quiere acaparar todo!

—No tengo la culpa que seas un perdedor —dijo el niño con desdén.

Y otra vez esas palabras le hizo recordar aquellos momentos, la vida que dejó. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, no tenía porque estar escuchando semejantes tonterías, de hecho dos días atrás no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, porque sólo quería venganza y no se arrepentía de sus decisiones en ningún momento, pero allí no podía buscar venganza de algo que no había sucedido y por lo tanto el rencor que siempre le llenó de niño no podía seguir con la misma fuerza de siempre, no cuando había hablado con su madre media hora atrás, o cuando había visto a su padre hablando con Minato Namikaze y Hiashi Hyuga.

No cuando ellos estaban vivos.

— ¡Cállense! —chilló la niña agitando los brazos de forma histérica.

Ellos obedecieron de inmediato, aunque Kakashi hizo un gesto irritante.

—Mañana iremos a sacarnos la foto del equipo —dijo intentado tranquilizarse —. ¡Y pobre de ustedes si no se comportan! —la niña agitó su corto cabello de forma orgullosa —. Eso es todo, váyanse si quieren.

Obito hizo una pataleta ante la despedida poco ceremonial, pero se fue. Kakashi ni siquiera había esperado a que su compañera terminara de hablar y había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

La niña quedó sola, suspirando con tristeza.

—Son unos idiotas —dijo audiblemente —. Algún día se arrepentirán de ser así, se arrepentirán de no tomarse el tiempo para ser amigos. Llegara un día en que ambos lo lamentaran…y también yo —Rin sacudió la tierra de su falda y levantándose tomó el camino a su casa.

Sasuke bajó de un salto en cuanto quedó solo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, aquello que intentaba eliminar de su cabeza se hacía presente con más fuerza, seguro por haber estado mirando al equipo siete de esa época. Lo que dijo Sakura era verdad, tenían una curiosa afinidad entre ellos, era como si la historia se repitiera una y otra vez. La chica del equipo intentando mantener paz entre ellos, los chicos peleando todo el día, y a pesar de ser rivales eran buenos peleando en conjunto. Y al final la tragedia se repetía siempre.

Primero con los sannin, después con equipo de Kakashi y por ultimo con su ex equipo.

Se preguntó si alguna vez existiría un equipo que rompiera esa tradición.

—Hmp —con las manos en los bolsillos caminó de nuevo hasta el hospital. La oscuridad cubría ya Konoha y esperaba que su madre estuviera sola de nuevo.

La luna llena brillaba esa noche, como la noche de la masacre de su clan, como la noche que se fue de la aldea. Dejó de pensar en tonterías y se dedicó a pensar en lo que debían hacer, estaba seguro que el tiempo estaba cambiando, con una simple acción diferente todo el futuro cambiaria, pero debían ir despacio o sino las consecuencias serian peores.

Por el momento sólo quería pasar tiempo con su familia. Le debía una explicación a su madre y aun no tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema, ciertamente no podía decirle así nada más que quería destruir Konoha en el futuro y que esa opción no estaba descartada si no obtenía lo que deseaba. Primero se aseguraría de que su madre no corriera peligro ahora que estaba embarazada, con Itachi ya en camino todo estaba mejor, después podía decirle la verdad que le hacía odiar Konoha.

Aunque no podía asegurar que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo, no cuando al parecer en ese tiempo no tenían nada contra el actual Hokage y su forma de hacer las cosas, y menos lo tendrían cuando Yondaime subiera al poder, el problema comenzaría después del ataque del Kyūbi, con la muerte de los padres de Naruto y la acusación de traición al clan Uchiha por parte de Danzou.

Eso si debía cambiarlo, sino destruía Konoha por lo menos se aseguraría de matar a Danzo y a los consejeros lenta y dolorosamente, y nadie se interpondría en su camino, ni siquiera sus padres. No haría nada en contra de la aldea mientras sus padres amaran Konoha, después de todo su clan estaba intacto, con el mando de la policía y con una vida feliz. No estaban exiliados a la parte más alejada de Konoha ni separados de la aldea.

En ese tiempo la relación era mejor, eso él no lo recordaba en su tiempo, pues obviamente había nacido poco antes de que el clan Uchiha fuera renegado dentro de su propia aldea y exiliado lejos de los habitantes. El barrio Uchiha estaba mejor posicionado y aceptado.

Lo primero para él era su clan, así que por eso se aseguraría de que no intentaran nada contra ellos. Y para eso Madara, Danzou, los consejeros y Kabuto debían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Así sus padres y su hermano tendrían una vida tranquila y feliz.

—Danzou —susurró entre dientes, con los puños apretados y el Sharingan girando en sus ojos. Él sería el primero en su lista, aunque por el momento debía contenerse. El recuerdo del hombre que arruinó su vida y la de su familia, avivó el odio que estaba adormecido en su interior.

Sonrió de medio lado de forma fría y perversa. Era bueno que aun le quedaran suficientes motivos para seguir odiando, o sino terminaría por caer en un juego que no le gustaba.

.

~o~

.

Naruto despertó de golpe al recordar el momento en que Kakashi-sensei había muerto. Estaba envuelto en sudor y respirando agitadamente, algo mareado intentó bajar del sofá donde debió haberse quedado dormido, pero se enredó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y al verlo en el suelo soltó el tazón que estaba sosteniendo, para correr a su lado.

El rubio respiró aliviado al saber que estaba en el departamento de su madre, que estaba en ese tiempo y no en el suyo, durante un momento había creído que se trataba de un sueño, un loco sueño de un mundo que siempre había deseado. Se acomodó como pudo en su posición, recostándose contra la parte baja del sofá y armó una sonrisa nada convincente al ver a Hinata arrodillada a su lado, con expresión preocupada, la chica se mordía el labio con duda.

—No pasa nada, dattebayo —susurró mirando el techo.

— ¿P-Pesadillas? —dijo Hinata suavemente, manteniéndose al lado de él, pero con prudente distancia.

—Sí. ¿También las tienes?

—Todo el tiempo —reconoció Hinata en un bajo susurro. Con breves movimientos se acomodó en la misma posición que Naruto, contra el sofá. En ese momento no había nerviosismo ni nada, el tema del que estaban hablando no daba para eso, y el temblor en su voz no existía. Eso era bueno, ya que en ese momento sus brazos se rozaban y no quería sonrojarse por eso.

Naruto sonrió tristemente.

—Lo siento, ´ttebayo.

—T-Tú no tienes la culpa Naruto-kun. Tú nos salvaste —susurró dulcemente.

—Pero fue Sasuke quien los asesinó —dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que antiguo amigo hubiera intentado matarles a él y a Sakura infinidad de veces, siempre había quedado en el intento, nunca llegó a mas. Y fue eso lo que nunca le dejó ver lo que pasaría en cuanto tuviera éxito, siempre creyó que todo quedaría en intentos. Y aquella ingenua ilusión murió en cuanto vio a sus amigos caer muertos bajo la mano del hermano al que ya no podía rescatar —. Si yo les hubiera hecho caso, ellos no tendrían que haber muerto. Si tan solo lo hubiera asesi…

— ¡No! —Hinata le cortó antes de que terminara de hablar. Naruto le miró sin entender —. No pienses eso, Naruto-kun. Siempre consideraste a Uchiha-san tu amigo, tu hermano, era lógico que no quisieras asesinarlo. Pero no pienses diferente ahora, ni con las consecuencias de la guerra. Porque dejarías de ser tú.

La mirada suplicante de Hinata le hizo parpadear sorprendido. Jamás pensó que ella tuviera esa opinión, que pensara lo mejor de él y eso le hizo sonreír. Hinata veía lo bueno en todo lo malo, incluso en su estúpida determinación de cambiar a Sasuke, cuando todos estaban en desacuerdo. Pero ella tenía razón, él nunca antes se había rendido en algo, no iba con su camino escogido, incluso aunque el bastardo de Sasuke hubiera matado a Kakashi-sensei, se lo debía. Le debía traer al antiguo Sasuke, porque sabía que Kakashi no hubiese querido que se mataran entre sí, él hubiese querido que su equipo volviera a ser el de antes.

El equipo siete.

Como antes, cuando ellos peleaban, cuando Sakura se dedicaba a regañarle y a idolatrar a Sasuke, y cuando Kakashi leía sus libros pervertidos despreocupadamente. Aunque difícilmente podían volver a tener las peleas infantiles, ni Sakura seria la misma niña de antes, y Kakashi ya no estaba. Pero por su familia tenía que volver a intentarlo. Porque el equipo siete fue su primera familia, y era lo que le había impulsado a seguir buscando sus sueños.

No dejaría que eso acabara en el olvido. Con el tiempo, y más con sus padres vivos, tendría una oportunidad de que Sasuke bajara su odio, de que Sakura tuviera tiempo para borrar el resentimiento de su corazón y de que él pudiera hacer que aquella amistad reviviera de las cenizas que aun quedaban.

Se volvió a Hinata con una gran sonrisa. Ella parpadeó sin entender.

—Gracias, Hinata, dattebayo —dijo —. ¡Me has hecho recordar la razón por la que perseguía a ese bastardo! ¡Todo volverá a ser como antes! ¡Lo juro, ´ttebayo!

Una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por el rostro de Hinata, jugó con sus dedos con sus mejillas suavemente teñidas de un rosa pálido. Le alegraba que sus palabras hubieran traído a Naruto de nuevo, a ese chico que nunca se rendía y al que amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

—No es nada —susurró sonriendo cálidamente.

—Eres la mejor, Hinata-chan, dattebayo —el rubio sostuvo las manos de la peli azul y la miró a los ojos, esperando que ella no se desmayara —. No te agradecí por salvarme de Pein…

Hinata enrojeció completamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Si no hubieras intervenido seguro habría perdido, dattebayo —suspiró el rubio —, me otorgaste más tiempo y te lo agradezco. ¡Eres la mejor!

No tocó el tema de la confesión y Hinata lo agradeció, se sentía muy incómoda por eso, y prefería seguir su relación de amistad con el rubio, si algo se daba más adelante, sería porque así lo elegiría Naruto, no por otra cosa, ni porque se sintiera obligado al saber sus sentimientos. Claro que para ella era bueno que Naruto supiera que lo amaba, era lo único bueno que salió tras la batalla de Pein, lo que le obligó a confesar lo que guardó en su corazón durante años.

—N-No es nada, Naruto-kun —dijo desviando la mirada de sus ojos azules, si lo seguía mirando seguro no tardaría en desmayarse.

Antes de que Naruto hiciera ademan de decir otra cosa más, escucharon un ruido extraño.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Naruto confundido.

Los sonidos venían de la cocina. Hinata ensanchó los ojos al recordar.

— ¡La comida! —se deshizo del agarre de Naruto y salió corriendo.

El rubio se paró y la siguió sin entender que pasaba. Cuando entró la pequeña cocina la encontró impecable, a excepción de la pequeña mesa manchada de harina y con cascaras de huevos vacios, y otras cosas arrimadas en un montón. Una olla hervía a fuego lento en la cocina, y el olor que salía de allí le atontó.

¿Era ramen?

Hinata se veía agitada mientras revolvía el contenido de otra olla y apagaba el horno. Allí Naruto recién se percato de que la Hyuga llevaba puesto un delantal de color rojo y tenía una mejilla manchada de harina.

— ¿Qué es esto, ´ttebayo? —inquirió Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Hinata se volvió hacia él, sus mejillas rojas por el vapor.

—Ah, e-era una sorpresa. P-Pero y-ya lo viste —suspiró decepcionada —. C-Como me desmaye —se sonrojó de pena al recordar ese hecho —, ya no pude invitarte a Ichiraku, así que decidí hacerte ramen. A-Aun es tu cumpleaños —añadió nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se ensancharon de la sorpresa, otra vez lo había olvidado. Pero Hinata parecía no tener intención de dejar que eso pasara. Por un momento no supo que decir, no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se preocuparan por él, no por lo menos de esa forma tan directa. Y sin embargo la sensación se sentía tan bien, como aquella calidez que desprendía Hinata de forma tan natural.

Ella jugó con sus dedos, esperando algo.

—Eh, dattebayo —el rubio miró a todos lados, como esperando que alguien llegara y agradeciera en su lugar. Era la primera vez que se sentía así de diferente —. Tienes harina en la cara, Hinata-chan.

— ¿Uhm? —la Hyuga llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, intentando quitarse los restos de harina, apenada. La mano de Naruto se le adelantó, quitándole con rapidez y suavidad aquel polvito blanco.

El rubio le sonrió tímidamente. Hinata le correspondió la sonrisa sintiéndose aliviada de no haberse desmayado aun.

—Te serviré. Cuando vuelvan Kushina-san y Minato-san podemos repartir la torta.

— ¿Torta?

—Sí.

— ¿Entonces primero el ramen, dattebayo?

Hinata rió.

—Sí, ahora mismo.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡El ramen es lo mejor, ´ttebayo! —chilló Naruto alzando el puño en alto y riendo contagiosamente.

La Hyuga se quitó el delantal y limpió la mesa. Después sirvió el ramen y ambos se sentaron, conversando sobre cualquier cosa que les ocurría, intentando alejar sus mentes de lo sucedido días atrás, allí no tenían porque seguir pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Estando en ese tiempo, podían cambiar todo, desde el principio, y de esa forma reconstruir un nuevo futuro lleno de esperanza. Eso era lo único que ahora los aliviaba. Las muertes del futuro podían cambiarse.

Todos vivirían felices si todo salía bien.

Entre risas, chillidos y sonrojos pasaron el tiempo, hasta que se sentaron delante del sofá para ver la televisión, eran casi las once de la noche y nadie aparecía. Agotados se quedaron dormidos juntos, apoyados sobre el otro.

La puerta se abrió o más bien dicho cayó tras el empujón de Kushina a las once y media de la noche. Minato le acompañaba, con una bolsa con botes de ramen instantáneo, habían estado todo el día en el hospital y acababan de salir cuando las enfermeras los echaron a las malas. Kushina se encogió levemente ante el sonido de la puerta y después fulminó con la mirada a su novio, que no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse de la pena.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Dónde está Hinata? —dijo Hana ingresando tras ellos.

—Ahí —señaló Hiashi detrás de su novia, señalando el sofá donde ambos chicos dormían sin haberse levantado por el ruido.

Kushina dirigió su mirada violácea rápidamente hacia ellos y se acercó sigilosamente tratando de no hacer ruido, una lástima para ella que olvidara que eso le era una tarea casi imposible por su propio carácter, para su fortuna Minato fue tras ella, sosteniéndola para que no se cayera o le ganara la emoción y diera alaridos de felicidad al ver la tierna escena. Naruto estaba recostado contra el respaldar del sofá, Hinata recostada sobre su hombro sonreía levemente dormida, con sus manos pegadas al pecho del rubio, que de forma inconsciente había pasado su brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata, pegándola más a él, como si quisiera protegerla.

—Que tierno —susurró Hana alzando una cámara de fotos.

Hiashi le miró con una gota sobre la cabeza ¿De dónde rayos había sacado Hana esa cámara? Pero su pregunta mental no tuvo demasiada importancia, las dos mujeres comenzaron a pelear silenciosamente para ver quien tomaba las fotos, parecían emocionadas y él no entendía porque sentía algo de molestia al ver a ese rubio abrazando a la doble de Hana ¿Tal vez porque se parecía a su novia? No, era otra cosa, no eran celos como los que sentía cuando un hombre se quedaba mirando a Hana, era otro tipo de celos, algo así como si esa niña fuera su hermana, o incluso su hija.

Qué extraño.

Minato retrocedió después de unos minutos, sabiendo que no tenía caso meterse en una pelea femenina, porque el único que saldría perdiendo sería él, la pelea entre mujeres era más peligroso que enfrentar solito una guerra mundial.

Hiashi se cruzó de brazos.

—Ayúdame —le pidió Minato haciéndole un gesto.

El Hyuga asintió, yendo tras su amigo. En cuanto ambos entraron a la cocina por un momento pensaron que se habían equivocado de casa, pero los chillidos bajos de ambas mujeres les recordaron que no. Estaban en casa de Kushina, y la cocina estaba completamente limpia, todo en su lugar y reluciente. Las ollas estaban llenas de comida, ramen y otra serie de platos que les hizo agua la boca. Ellos no habían tenido tiempo de comer por estar calmando a Fugaku y asegurándose de que Mikoto estuviera a salvo. Y en medio de la mesa, un pastel de chocolate descansaba, bellamente adornado.

—Va-ya —silbó Minato impresionado.

—Hn…es buena en la cocina, todo lo contrario a tu novia —dijo Hiashi.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, sacando el ramen instantáneo y guardándolo en la despensa. Ahora tenían comida casera, que era lo mejor del mundo. Hiashi le pasó la bolsa que Kushina había dejado y él sacó las velas y una pequeña tarta que compraron, pensando en hacerle pedir un deseo a su hijo. Pero Hinata les había solucionado todo. Esperaba que su hijo lo hubiera pasado bien con aquella chica.

Después de todo, se notaba la adoración que Hinata le tenía a Naruto.

Al rato mientras Minato colocaba las velas con el número "17" en el pastel, Kushina y Hana entraron. La pelirroja soltó un chillido impresionado al ver su cocina limpia y sobretodo la cantidad de comida que había. Hana sonrió orgullosa de su hija. Pero los gritos de Kushina lograron despertar a Naruto y Hinata, que levantándose rápidamente acudieron a ver que sucedía.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, ´ttebayo? —soltó Naruto irritado por levantarse.

— ¿Sucede algo? —intervino Hinata preocupada.

Pero Kushina se había lanzado sobre ella, tirándola al suelo y restregando su mejilla sobre la de la aturdida y sonrojada muchacha.

— ¡Hinata-chan eres la mejor, ´ttebane! —chilló la Uzumaki extasiada, sin dejar de restregar su mejilla contra la de Hinata.

— ¿K-Kushina-san?—tartamudeó sonrojada.

— ¡Limpiaste todo! ¡Y preparaste un delicioso pastel, ´ttebane! ¡Y lo mejor RAMEN!

— ¡Eh, suelta a Hinata-chan, ´ttebayo! —chilló Naruto tirando de ella, para separarla de Hinata. Hana rodó los ojos, recordando esa escena de forma diferente, Kushina tendía a lanzarse sobre los demás cuando estaba agradecida, ella, Mikoto y Hizashi habían sido sus principales víctimas.

— ¡¿Cómo que la suelte? ¡Déjame estar un ratito así, ´ttebane! —siguió restregando su mejilla con la de la Hyuga, como un gatito.

Minato rió nerviosamente, Hiashi resopló irritado.

Hana carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos, que en ese momento estaban tirando de cada uno de los brazos de Hinata, peleándose mientras se lanzaban rayitos con la mirada. Eran tan igualitos, como decían de tal palo, tal astilla.

Minutos después, una vez abandonaron la pelea y Hinata finalmente pudo ser libre, rodearon la mesa, ya casi eran las doce de la noche.

—Te ves muy guapo así, Hiashi-kun —le dijo Hana juguetonamente, poniéndole un gorrito de cumpleaños a su novio, que le fulminó con la mirada. No obstante, ella le ignoró y le ajusto el gorrito ante las risas de Kushina y Minato —. Sonríe, amor —ella se empinó y beso sus labios rápidamente, disipando la molestia del Hyuga.

Minato no dijo nada cuando Kushina hizo lo mismo. Naruto se puso solito el gorro, dando chillidos exaltados y saltando de la euforia.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y apagó las luces de la sala. Todos cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Naruto, que sonrió levemente, era la primera vez que celebraba un cumpleaños de ese modo tan divertido y lleno de personas queridas, bueno…Hana Hyuga le caía muy bien y Hiashi…el venia en el paquete. Solo faltaban Sakura y Sasuke, pero sabía que debía darles su tiempo para que ellos bajaran la barrera de dolor y odio con la que estaban protegidos.

—Pide un deseo, Naruto-kun —susurró Hinata prendiendo la luz de nuevo.

El rubio se rascó la nuca riendo sin saber que pedir.

— ¡Solo hazlo y ya, ´ttebane! —exclamó Kushina impaciente, minutos después ante el silencio de su hijo.

—Ya, ya, ´ttebayo.

—Kushina, cálmate, deja que se tome su tiempo —decía Minato pacientemente.

— ¿A qué se ve linda? —decía Hana a Hiashi señalando a Hinata, y haciendo un puchero adorable a su prometido.

— ¡Ya se, ya se, dattebayo! —gritó Naruto agitando las manos. Cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

_Un mundo mejor._

Cuando los abrió apagó las velas y lo siguiente que supo fue que su padre le sonreía y despeinaba amigablemente, mientras que su madre ganada por la emoción y la hiperactividad propia de ella, se lanzaba sobre él, abrazándole la cintura mientras restregada su mejilla contra su pecho. Los tres cayeron al piso, riendo.

Hinata tomó la foto justo a tiempo. Estaba segura que Naruto era feliz, y eso era suficiente para ella. Volviendo la mirada hacia sus padres, sonrió feliz al ver como su padre reía burlonamente ante la escena familiar, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su madre. Siempre quiso ver algo así en su tiempo, a sus padres juntos como una familia común y corriente, dando muestras de amor.

Sus ojos perlas se desviaron al reloj, eran ya las doce en punto. Cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a partir la torta para repartirla.

— ¡Ya no puedo más, ´ttebane! —Escuchó que decía Kushina de forma cansada desde el suelo—. Mina-chan nos quedamos aquí.

—Si, dattebayo, yo tampoco puedo moverme —oyó quejarse a Naruto.

Minato no respondió, solo los abrazó.

—Ya está servida la primera porción del pastel —dijo dulcemente Hinata, yendo para entregarle a su padre. Hiashi estaba a punto de cogerlo, cuando un borrón rojo se lo arrebató.

— ¡Esta delicioso, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina comiéndolo.

Hiashi la miró con una venita hinchada en la frente. Hana reía mientras le prometía servirle ella misma otro pedazo.

— ¡Ese es mío! —Naruto apareció frente a su madre y se lo arrebató.

— ¡Vuelve aquí mocoso, ´ttebane! —Kushina gritó furiosa, con los ojos rojos, persiguiendo a su hijo —. ¡Ladrón de pastel!

— ¡Soy el cumpleañero, la primera tajada debe ser para mi, ´ttebayo! —exclamó Naruto comiéndose el pastel.

Minato desde el suelo suspiró, golpeándose la frente con resignación, debía adivinar que eso sucedería, con esos dos tan igualitos era imposible mantener paz. Lo que tenía que vivir de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Ah, sí, ´ttebane? —dijo Kushina en un tono peligroso. Fue a donde Hinata terminaba de repartir el pastel y cogió lo que quedaba, que era una buena porción y sin contemplación alguna, apareció al lado de Naruto y le enterró la cara en el empalagoso pastel —. Pues ahí tienes tu pastel, ´ttebane.

Hinata rió con una gota sobre la cabeza, afortunadamente había alcanzado a cortar tajadas para todos.

Minato se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando como si eso sucediera todos los días, aunque normalmente las víctimas eran otras personas. Él sabía mejor que nadie que no se debía hacer enojar a Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto comenzó a chillar un montón de cosas, mientras Kushina le respondió con otras tantas. Todo se había vuelto un lio total, pero Hinata supo, por la mirada que le otorgó Naruto en medio de la pelea verbal con su madre, que le agradecía todo eso. Supo que todo iba bien, porque Naruto le había sonreído, y había sido esa sonrisa sincera y confiada que le había enamorado.

Todo iría mejor a partir de ese día.

.

~o~

.

— ¡Sake, sake! ¡SAKE! —chillaba Sakura golpeando a todo el que se le ponía delante.

Todos abandonaron el establecimiento despavoridos, no querían salir noqueados como todos los hombres que se habían metido entre los puños de la pelirosa. El principal, el cantinero que se negó a servirle más al verla al borde del colapso.

Ella había perdido el control sobre sus propios actos, algo que normalmente sucedía cuando bebía demasiado. Como cuando Tsunade la arrastraba a los bares de vez en cuando, cuando se escapaban de Shizune, y bebían maldiciendo a los hombres y llorando por sus destinos trágicos. La última vez que bebió fue poco antes de que Pein destruyera la aldea. Al final Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Shizune habían tenido que rescatarlas del bar a medianoche. Aun recordaba eso vagamente, a Ino-cerda riéndose de su estado. Si todo fuera como antes…

—Suficiente, mocosa —Tsunade apareció delante de ella, sosteniendo su mano antes de que estrellara su puño contra la barra.

La pelirosa ensanchó al ver a la sannin delante de ella. Por su parte la rubia de dos coletas fruncía el ceño, sus ojos mieles repasaron por todo el bar, arqueando las cejas al ver el desastre que había causado la muchacha. Grietas enormes, botellas rotas, hombres tirados, mesas volcadas, en fin. Parecía una de las noches en las que ella se emborrachaba allí, pero aun no llegaba al extremo de dejar todo tan mal.

—Shueltemne —escupió Sakura zafándose del agarre y tambaleándose.

Tsunade suspiró, intentando usar una paciencia que no tenía. Luego de haberse asegurado que Mikoto estuviera a salvo, fue a buscarla, no encontrándola por ningún lado, pensando que ella volvería a la casa se fue hasta que llegaron las once de la noche y ni huellas de la pelirosa. El alboroto en el bar llamó su atención y allí la encontró, cayéndose de borracha, con lágrimas en los ojos y balbuceando maldiciones y disculpas.

Bueno, algo tenía que admitir, esa niña al final si era su alumna.

Imposible no serlo después de ver el desastre ocasionado, y la forma en la que se emborrachaba. A esa niña le había enseñado, todo lo que no podía enseñar a sus alumnas en ese tiempo por su falta de talento para manejar de forma exacta el chakra. A Sakura Haruno le había enseñado tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Tsk. Una parte de ella no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de lo buena alumna que resultaba ser. Su fuerza estaba cercana a la de ella, y eso que Sakura solo tenía diecisiete años. Bueno, le daría una oportunidad, había sido demasiado dura sin motivo.

—Vámonos.

— ¿A dshonde? ¡Ushted me echó! —gritoneó histérica la joven.

La rubia resopló, dándole un golpe en la nuca y después echándosela al hombro, como un costal de papas. Tiró una fuerte suma de dinero al suelo, donde estaba el cantinero noqueado, y se fue.

Con eso pagaría los desastres ocasionados por su alumna estrella.

.

~o~

.

En una cámara subterránea, escondidos de todos, varios miembros ANBUS se inclinaban respetuosamente ante un hombre imponente, de cabello negro, con vendas tapando parte de su rostro del lado derecho, y una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla.

— ¿Ya tienen lo que les pedí? —interrogó fríamente.

Uno de los ANBUS se adelantó, alzando unas carpetas y se lo entregó. Danzou leyó atentamente los informes dados, y frunció el ceño ante lo último. Estaba más que interesado en ese acontecimiento, sabía que cuatro muchachos habían aparecido a las afueras de Konoha dos días atrás, y que Hiruzen los había dejado entrar, sin embargo no había explicado sus razones por nada, lo mantenía como un secreto.

Y eso no le gustaba. Él siempre estaba enterado de todo, no permitiría que algo pasara a Konoha debido a las imprudencias de Sarutobi. Tenía que averiguar quiénes eran esos muchachos.

Otro ANBU se adelantó, contándole en resumidas cuentas lo que había visto.

Danzou frunció el ceño aun mas intrigado. ¿Uno tenía un Sharingan extraño que no se podía desactivar? ¿Otro un chakra inmenso del mismo tipo que Kushina Uzumaki? ¿Una Hyuga con un Byakugan más perfeccionado? Y por ultimo ¿Una niña de pelo rosa con la misma fuerza sobrehumana que la princesa Senju? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Lo averiguaría, a toda costa.

—Sigan vigilándolos, y esperen ordenes —ordenó volteando y apretando entre su mano aquellos papeles.

Esos niños podrían significar problemas, muchos problemas para sus planes de obtener el puesto de Hokage y gobernar Konoha como debía ser. Lo único que esperaba era un pequeño conflicto entre los Uchiha y los Hyuga, para separarlos y al fin darles a los Uchiha el destino que merecían, que obviamente no era el estar disfrutando de la vida en la aldea. Y ahora esos niños, especialmente ese que tenía ese Sharingan extraño podían echar abajo todos sus planes, planes que había estado preparando durante años.

Y no lo permitiría.

Los vigilaría, y sea lo que sea, los eliminaría. No podía mostrar misericordia a ningún costo.

.

~o~

.

La lluvia caía en torrentes en Amegakure, había amanecido recientemente y una muchacha de diecinueve años, de cabello azul y ojos naranjas paseaba de un lado a otro, apretando sus manos con expresión preocupada. No tenía nada de noticias de ellos, ya se estaba desesperando. Se mordió el labio inferior, apartando un mechón de su azulino cabello y finalmente se sentó en una silla cercana.

Sus ojos repasaron por la mesa cercana, con los pergaminos con las rutas trazadas que horas atrás había discutido con Nagato y Yahiko. Si tan solo ellos dejaran de intentar protegerla, ese día por mas discusiones que había hecho no había logrado que la llevasen con ellos, más bien la habían dejado cuidando el refugio.

Seguían reclutando personas para ayudarles con su ideal de paz, el ideal de Yahiko. Y conseguían bastante dispuestos a ayudarles, lo único que lamentaban era haber fingido sus muertes para poder seguir su sueño sin impedimentos, sabía que su sensei debía haberlo lamentado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciéndola sobresaltar.

— ¡Konan, ayúdame! —Nagato se tambaleaba bajo el peso de Yahiko, herido fuertemente.

Ella se levantó de un salto, profundamente preocupada por lo sucedido a Yahiko.

Sin embargo el líder de Akatsuki hizo un puchero infantil.

— ¡Ni que pesara tanto Nagato! —se quejó.

El pelirrojo le ignoró, aunque una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Konan suspiró resignada ante su conducta. Entre ambos se las arreglaron para llevarlo a su habitación. Al parecer las negociaciones no fueron bien, algunas personas no coincidían con ellos, y al final terminan en batalla.

La única chica en aquel grupo cogió unos vendajes, gasa y un tazón lleno de agua. Necesitaría limpiar las heridas para curarlas y vendarlas.

Yahiko hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—No es para tanto, Konan, son solo unas heriditas —dijo agitando los brazos —. ¡Tengo que ir a patearles el trasero por lo que me hicieron!

Nagato rodó los ojos.

— ¿Unas heriditas? ¡¿Unas heriditas? —repitió la joven sin gracia, fulminando con la mirada al joven que se encogió sobre sí mismo, aterrado de hacerla enojar —. ¡Te vas a quedar quieto hasta que te cure! ¡Y descansaras todo el día! Nagato se hará cargo de lo demás ¿Entendiste?

Atemorizado de la reacción de su compañera, Yahiko asintió mansamente. Nagato rió divertido de sus dos amigos y despidiéndose salió del cuarto. Konan se cruzó de brazos molesta y le ordenó quitarse la camisa, el protector y quedarse en la cama.

—Pero Konan…

—Pero nada, Yahiko. Obedece.

Pataleando enojado, obedeció, tirando las ropas ensangrentadas al suelo y quedándose con el torso descubierto. Se sentó suspirando enojado de perderse toda la acción y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, por donde la lluvia caía intensamente.

—El bebé llorón —musitó vagamente el nombre que le había puesto a su aldea por las intensas y perpetuas lluvias.

Konan sonrió suavemente, limpiando sus heridas.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Bah, son unos estúpidos —reclamó Yahiko haciendo aspavientos —. No quieren paz, solo guerra. Y encima creyeron que podía vencerme ¡A mí! ¡Yo soy el gran Yahiko y protegeré esta aldea! —alzó el puño con decisión y pose heroica, marcando sus músculos —. ¡Nadie me vencerá con unos simples truquitos!

Las mejillas de Konan adquirieron un suave tono rosa al ver a su amigo de esa forma, carraspeando desvió la mirada, golpeándose mentalmente por sus pensamientos. Hace bastante tiempo profesaba algo más que amistad a Yahiko, pero tenía miedo de decirle algo, no solo por temor a ser rechazada, sino que estaba segura que los objetivos de Yahiko en ese momento eran los de seguir su sueño para alcanzar paz, y dudaba que quisiera poner atención románticamente a alguien y mas a ella. Seguramente no era más que una hermana para él.

Volviendo a la realidad Yahiko lanzó un gemido de dolor cuando Konan siguió curando sus heridas y comenzó a vendarle, estirándole el brazo izquierdo y apretando bastante fuerte.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó cerrando los ojos mientras el dolor se repartía por todo su cuerpo —. ¿Sabes, Konan? ¡A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito! —le acusó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Lo crees? —se mofó la joven apretando mas los vendajes, y sonriendo burlonamente.

Yahiko infló las mejillas de la irritación.

— ¡No es justo! Tú y Nagato son unos malagradecidos, siempre aprovechándose para burlarse de mí… Yo, el gran Yahiko…—no terminó de decir las palabras cuando notó algo que le hizo callar abruptamente, Konan se le había acercado.

Y no, no era el hecho de que Konan, su amiga desde niños se le hubiese acercado, lo que le perturbaba. Era la expresión en su rostro, aquel leve titubeo, sus mejillas suavemente sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos, la mirada fija que le otorgaba. Se quedó sin saber qué hacer, con aquella cercanía y en aquel cuarto solos, volvían a su mente todos aquellos pensamientos que había tenido de su amiga, desde hace algunos años, aquellos pensamientos nada inocentes y muy posesivos. Y él sabía que significaba aquello, él había intuido la atracción que Konan sentía por él, atracción que era correspondida, pero siempre había intentado desviarla. No podía permitirse llevar una vida normal, intentando mantener una relación con ella, no cuando la vida de ellos era todo menos normal.

Konan le gustaba y mucho, puede que incluso la amara. Pero temía que en esa vida que llevaban, se la arrebataran si llevaban una relación más profunda, el dolor sería inimaginable. Pero en ese momento, mientras Konan se acercaba más, soltando su brazo, cohibido no pudo evitar mandar esos pensamientos al demonio.

No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, y después a los labios, ambos sabiendo en ese instante que eran completamente correspondidos en aquellos sentimientos. Konan tembló suavemente mientras acortaba la distancia y quedaba a unos poquísimos centimetros, sintiendo la respiración acelerada de Yahiko, que la miraba de una forma que nunca antes había notado.

—Yahiko…yo —la joven se acercó más, titubeante y nerviosa.

—Konan…—actuando sobre impulsos, como siempre, Yahiko la atrajo a él, y la besó apasionadamente, dejándose llevar únicamente por el deseo y amor que ella despertaba en él.

Konan apoyó las manos sobre el torso vendado de Yahiko, correspondiendo el beso con el mismo entusiasmo, suspirando en medio de aquel torbellino de pasiones que le inundaba. No siendo consciente más que de la boca de Yahiko sobre la suya, de aquel dulce elixir de vida que le otorgaba el ser correspondida. Movió sus labios, con inexperta maestría, hasta que no le quedó aliento, hasta que tembló de placer entre esos fuertes brazos.

Se separaron poco después, Konan se apoyó sobre él, sin decir palabra. Yahiko la abrazó contra si, también manteniendo ese silencio, besando su cabello con ternura.

—Te protegeré —le susurró al oído con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé —respondió levantando la cabeza y sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Alzó un poco el mentón y rozó sus labios con los de él. Yahiko accedió al nuevo beso, acariciando sus labios con dulzura —. Te amo, Yahiko, siempre lo he hecho.

Él dudó, pero después recordó a Nagato, y sus palabras referentes a ese tema.

—Yo también te amo.

Y volvieron a besarse como si la vida les fuera en ello, de fondo la ventana llena del agua de lluvia no dejaba ver nada. Pero Nagato, recostado sobre las puertas de la habitación donde estaban esos dos, y cruzado de brazos sonrió feliz de que sus dos amigos se dieran una oportunidad. Él sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro desde hace bastante, y al fin los dos se daban ánimos para comenzar una relación que les haría felices.

Él observó la lluvia caer por las ventanas, y satisfecho por lo ocurrido, finalmente se fue. Tenía que seguir con lo que habían dejado a medias, para seguir el sueño de Yahiko que también era el suyo, y finalmente de esa forma alcanzar lo que deseaban.

Había que construir un puente para la paz.

Y con eso, _un mundo mejor_.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Bueno, volví mas rápido de lo que ustedes y yo creímos. ^^U, pero obviamente hay una razón, espero que lo tomen a bien, me apresure a hacer este extenso capitulo (ni yo me lo creí, 26 hojas word) porque no podre actualizar de aquí hasta por lo menos el 18 de Noviembre. Razones me sobran, estudios, ensayos, exposiciones…uf la universidad es dura ¬¬_

_Así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cada momento que hubo. La primera parte en cursiva son los recuerdos de la guerra._

_Y aclaro una cosa que siguen preguntándome... __**Si habrá SASUSAKU**__ pero no pienso hacer un SasuSaku sin fundamentos, se dará con el tiempo, no mucho, pero si tomaran más tiempo que la pareja principal, ellos aun estan demasiado dolidos para que en dos días en Konoha ya olviden todo lo que pasó, ¿intentaron matarse? ¿No lo hicieron en el manga? No hay mucha diferencia, en estos momentos intentar matarse o no, no ayudara ni empeorara su relación._

_Han pasado solo dos días en estos nueve capítulos. Si, voy lento ¬¬, disculpen, ya arreglare eso en los próximos capis._

_Así que despreocúpense, incluso aunque parezcan querer matarse, con el tiempo y con el amor de sus padres, el odio que mantienen en sus corazones se eliminara y entonces Sasuke podrá volver a unificar lazos con Sakura y Naruto y entonces comenzara el SasuSaku._

_Espero que eso les quite las dudas._

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, leo cada comentario que me mandan y me hacen muy feliz, ^^, lamento no responderles, apenas me sobra tiempo como sabrán._

_Tsunade comienza a apreciar a Sakura. Se vio la fuerte amistad de Kushina con Mikoto, Hana e Hizashi. Si su hijo tiene una amistad grande ¿Por qué ella no? Las tragedias del futuro no sucederán, tal vez si se dé el ataque del Kyūbi, pero no masacraran el clan Uchiha y por ende Hana Hyuga no morirá, y si Hinata tendrá un hermanito. Sobre los padres de Sakura se verá más en el próximo capítulo, y no estoy segura, pero falta poco para que Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku descubran quienes son ellos en realidad._

_Sé que se quedaran con ganas de la "cita" entre Naruto y Hinata, lo recompensare en los próximos capítulos. Mostrare también un poco mas de Kakashi, Obito y Rin, así como de los villanos que tienen que aparecer._

_Besos_

_Hasta Noviembre._

_Bella Scullw ;)_

_Gracias a todos._


	10. Cálido y Frío

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cálido y Frío<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dedicado a Atadalove por su cumpleaños que fue el 18 de Noviembre. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien ^^.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura se despertó con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, tanto que por un momento pensó que se había dado un golpe contra el suelo, o alguien había roto una botella en su cabeza, lo cual no podía ser tan lejano a la verdad, al haber estado el día anterior bebiendo como maníaca y golpeando a quien alcanzase sólo por perder el control. Con un leve gemido se sentó sobre la cama, apretando entre sus manos las sabanas blancas, haciendo un gesto de dolor. La cabeza le punzó, así que con rapidez se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría. Joder, ¿en qué maldito momento se le ocurrió desquitar sus penas con licor? Ah, sí, desde que era discípula de la legendaria perdedora y bebedora. Bueno, ya tenía una lección más que aprender, no dejarse llevar por impulsos. Aunque no importara cuanto se lo repitiera, al final siempre acababa en un bar, ocasionando destrozos. De verdad que su shishiou le había pegado completamente esa manía.

Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios.

Entonces recordó todo. Abrió los ojos, haciendo una mueca de desconcierto. ¿Por qué rayos estaba en el departamento de su maestra? Tsunade le había echado sin consideración el día anterior, y no recordaba nada mas allá de haber golpeado a los hombres que se interponían en su camino a su preciado sake. ¿Preciado sake? Se repitió casi al instante, haciendo otro gesto de dolor ante las punzadas de su cabeza, oh, dios, estaba cada vez peor en su vicio por el alcohol. Maldita sean las veces en las que tomó tanto que terminó por acostumbrarse. Lo único bueno que salió de eso, es que a pesar de levantarse con la cabeza explotándole, no había soñado nada extraño, ningún recuerdo agrio de la guerra, nada que le redujera a las lágrimas.

Aunque eso no significaba que en ese momento, no tuviera presente a sus amigos.

—Ino —susurró para sí misma, con melancolía.

Saltó sobre su sitio cuando la puerta se abrió de manera tan brusca, que azotó contra la pared. Mirando desconcertada, parpadeó cuando vio entrar a Tsunade con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y unos pastelillos, tenía puesto un delantal blanco con flores. La rubia arqueó las cejas al verle despierta. Un hombre de cabello lila largo, y ojos verde musgos entró tras ella con una sonrisa comprensiva y cálida, era muy guapo. La pelirosa ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, si no se equivocaba estaba mirando por primera vez en su vida a Dan Katō. El novio de su maestra, que murió durante la guerra, causando la homofobia que su maestra sufría años antes de que conocer a Naruto le sanara. Él también fue uno de los revividos por el Edo Tensei por Kabuto durante la cuarta guerra ninja, Shikamaru se lo había comentado.

—Qué bueno que estás levantada, mocosa —saludó la sannin, caminando y sentándose a su lado, dejando la bandeja a un lado de la cama, e ignorando su mueca de sorpresa —. Si no te hubiera levantado a gritos. Éste es Dan Katō, mi novio —presentó con un leve asentimiento —. Ella esa Sakura Haruno, mi futura discípula —hizo la presentación al hombre que sonrió amablemente. Ella por su parte no reaccionaba. ¿Su futura discípula? ¿Eso quería decir que si la aceptaba? Y ¿Le había revelado la verdad a Dan?

—Mucho gusto, Sakura —saludó Dan.

—H-Hola —atinó a decir sin dejar de sujetarse la cabeza, mirando aturdida a los dos.

—Te debe doler la cabeza por la borrachera que te tiraste, niña —dijo en tono burlón —. Preparé café, Dan me ayudó con los pastelillos. Come —ordenó.

Asintiendo mansamente, sin saber que mas hacer, bajó las manos lentamente, haciendo ligeras muecas de dolor aun, y cogió la taza de café entre sus temblorosas manos. El primer trago amargo le hizo hacer un gesto de rechazo, pero al ver la cara de su maestra se lo terminó rápidamente, no vaya ser que la hiciera enojar. Después siguió con la segunda taza de café, que a pesar de la amargura le sentó mejor. Aunque no completamente aliviada, ciertamente el café amargo redujo algo del dolor. Suspiró acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, y entre las almohadas suaves cogió uno de los pastelillos y le mordió ligeramente, tragando con cautela, su maestra nunca había sido la mejor cocinera, de hecho Shizune era la que se ocupaba de eso siempre. Pero los pastelillos eran deliciosos, seguramente más que ayudar, Dan los hizo todos.

Después de unos minutos terminó todo, sintiéndose ya lo suficientemente bien para levantarse. Lo único que le incomodaba era que Tsunade y Dan seguían mirándola fijamente, como esperando que de un momento para otro comenzase a gritar, o que tirara las cosas y las rompiera. Tal vez se debía a que hizo eso el día anterior.

—Iremos al hospital —dijo Tsunade mirando al techo —. Eres medic-nin ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—Entonces trabajaras conmigo —la rubia la miró a los ojos —. Quiero saber cuánto has aprendido. Así que niñata en media hora te quiero ya lista y cambiada.

Dan rió nerviosamente.

—Pero…yo —Sakura bajó la mirada, sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas —. No sé si sea capaz. Mi mejor amiga murió en mis brazos. Mi maestro fue asesinado ante mis ojos —susurró sin mirarles, pero sintiendo como ellos dos le observaban con intensidad —. No he probado nada, pero mi rendimiento como ninja médico pudo haber decaído tras eso — lo decía en serio, no estaba preparada aún para ver sangre, y heridas extremas. Curó a todos cuando llegaron ahí, pues las heridas eran insignificantes, curó a Naruto tras la golpiza de su maestra, pero sólo fueron huesos rotos, nada más. Sin embargo ella misma se había sentido incapaz de ayudar a Mikoto, no quería arriesgarse a tener más vidas en sus manos, y no poder hacer nada. No quería peso sobre su consciencia.

—Tsk. Era una guerra —soltó Tsunade parándose sin mirarla y deteniéndose en la puerta —. Algo así tenía que suceder, no te puedo culpar. Pero encerrarte en ti misma te hará daño, debes salir adelante, ellos…no hubieran querido que te lamentaras el resto de tu vida, mocosa. Y lo único que puedes hacer, es perfeccionar tus técnicas, de esa forma impedirás perder a los que amas.

Diciendo eso salió, Dan le echó una hojeada y tras eso, siguió a su novia, cerrando la puerta de forma silenciosa.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como las lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara. Siempre era así, terminaba llorando. Y ella que pensaba que sus lágrimas debían haberse secado después de tanto que las usó. Pero sabía que su maestra tenía razón, tenía que seguir adelante, pues si no hubiese sido Sasuke, otros los habrían matado, tal vez no a todos, pero con seguridad a muchos de ellos. Aunque eso no justificaba en nada al Uchiha, en nada. Dio una mirada al reloj que tenía al lado, eran las nueve de la mañana. Se ducharía, se cambiaria y entonces iría al hospital, tal vez sirviese para algo, y de paso estaba pendiente de Mikoto. La culpa por el casi aborto de la mujer, seguía presente en su interior, y no estaría tranquila hasta asegurarse que Mikoto e Itachi estaban completamente bien. De hecho no dejaría de estar pendiente de Mikoto, hasta el nacimiento de Itachi, sentía que le debía eso por lo menos.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y bajó tambaleante, sintiendo como todo daba vueltas. Tuvo que dejar pasar unos minutos antes de que todo se restableciera, y pudiera seguir su camino. Entró al baño, dejando que el agua tibia despejara parte de su frustración y se llevara las penas y tristezas por unos minutos.

Al salir, se envolvió en una toalla, encontrando un conjunto de ropa doblado cuidadosamente sobre la cama tendida. ¿Su maestra lo hizo? Nunca había sido fanática de la limpieza, y menos del orden ¿Dan, tal vez? Bueno, encogiéndose de hombros se puso delante del espejo, observándose, pensaría en eso en otro momento. No tenía herida alguna de guerra, por lo menos ninguna grave; puesto que siendo medic-nin su papel había sido cuidar de los demás. Algo llamó su atención antes de que diera vuelta para cambiarse.

No era su cara pálida y ojerosa.

Tampoco sus ojos jades vacíos y tristes.

Menos el moretón que tenía en el brazo, producto del fuerte agarre de Sasuke el día anterior.

—No me había dado cuenta del tiempo transcurrido —susurró para sí misma, cogiendo un mechón de su cabello rosado, que ya le caía un poco mas debajo de los hombros.

_¿Sabes Ino-chan? A Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas de cabello largo._

Rió de sí misma al recordar eso. ¿Quién había esparcido ese rumor ridículo? No lo sabía, pero todas habían picado el anzuelo. Ella ya tenía claro que un hombre no escogía a una mujer por su cabello, la escogía por su fortaleza y sus habilidades, por la capacidad de hacerle feliz. Y ella había sido tan estúpida para romper su amistad con Ino por algo tonto y sin sentido. Cuanto se arrepentía de eso, pues nunca le gustó el cabello largo, si algún día se lo dejó crecer fue por Sasuke, por nada más. Más que todo, porque fue ella quien lo hizo, porque incluso Ino sabiendo de su gusto por Sasuke, mantuvo el suyo en secreto.

_Me han dicho que te gusta Sasuke-kun, Ino. —había sido la primera vez que no añadió el sufijo cariñoso —. ¡A partir de ahora seremos rivales!_

Otras lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Si pudiese, hubiera retrocedido el tiempo, y nunca haber hecho eso. Ino siempre fue su mejor amiga, ella murió para salvarle. Y no pudo hacer nada, sólo observar como moría, ahogada en su propia sangre. En ese tiempo que tenía una nueva oportunidad, intentaría remediar eso. Si todo salía como pensaba, las oportunidades de que se quedaran con el futuro que reconstruirían eran bastantes. Seguiría despistando al Hokage, hasta que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieran lo que deseaban, mientras no diría ni una sola palabra de sus sospechas, lo mejor era que siguieran creyendo que no tenía idea de cómo llegaron allí. Tan sólo era una manera de escapar de su realidad, pero ya era algo, haría hasta lo imposible para que el esfuerzo que hacían para cambiar todo, no fuera en vano.

Por Ino, por Kakashi-sensei y todos los demás.

Se los debía.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se cambió.

Dan y Tsunade conversaban entre susurros cuando ella salió de la habitación ya lista, y con el cabello más corto que antes, a la altura de la barbilla, con las puntas ligeramente cepilladas hacia arriba. Dan se despidió de ellas, dándole un beso en los labios a Tsunade, y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

—Serás mi mano derecha —comentó Tsunade mientras caminaban por la aldea —. Espero que no me decepciones.

—No lo haré —murmuró bajamente. Le incomodaba la ropa que usaba. No lo decía por el short, pues estaba acostumbrada a usar eso, pero la blusa blanca ajustada, dejando ver un ligero escote le incomodaba sobremanera. No tenía el cuerpo de Ino o Hinata, pero se había desarrollado un poquito más y no le gustaba como la blusa le apretaba el busto. Suponía que siendo ropa de su maestra de más joven, debía esperar algo así.

El bullicio de las personas que caminaban en sus labores cotidianas, le distrajo de su queja mental sobre el tipo de ropa que usaba. Algunos se paraban y saludaban educadamente a su maestra, la cual daba un seco asentimiento sin prestar mucha atención. Bueno, si era la gran Tsunade Senju, la nieta del primer Hokage, una sannin, la mejor médico de las cinco naciones, no podía esperar otra cosa.

— ¡Buen día, Tsunade-sama! —saludó alegremente una joven de largo cabello rubio y brillantes y coquetos ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un conjunto celeste pálido, un top, y por encima de este un polo de mallas; un short negro y encima una falda celeste también, como el que ella usaba antes. Llevaba calentadores en los antebrazos.

Sakura parpadeó al ver la sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de Tsunade. Volvió a fijar su mirada en la joven, temblando. Era hermosa, demasiado. Su cabello rubio platino le caía en forma de cascada hasta la fina cintura. Sonreía de forma ligera y traviesa. El aire coqueto que despedía le hizo retroceder aturdida. No bastaba más. A pesar de que llevara el cabello suelto, sólo sujeto por dos ganchitos a cada lado de la cabeza, no la diferenciaba mucho, o nada.

Ino.

_No, no era ella._

Pero era lo mismo que sucedía con Hinata y Hana, que eran como dos gotas de agua. Como Minato y Naruto. Incluso como Mikoto y Sasuke. Era tan igual a Ino, que dolía. Porque verla sonriendo le hacía recordar a su amiga, a su hermana.

—Hikari —saludó Tsunade burlona —. ¿Dónde está Inoichi? ¿Coqueteando con alguien más?

La rubia frunció el ceño, con las manos en las caderas.

—Si ese bastardo quiere seguir con vida, por su propio bien espero que no sea así —dijo con una aura tenebrosa rodeándole. Entonces la miró sorprendida —. ¿Quién es ella?

Tsunade la miró, notando como los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas. Con el rostro en blanco contemplaba a Hikari Yamanaka como quien ve a un fantasma. La sannin al instante borró la sonrisa, Sakura parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión. No le tomó mucho deducir la razón. _Mi mejor amiga murió en mis brazos. _Observó a Hikari de nuevo, y recordó el parecido que tenían esos otros chicos con sus alumnas y sus respectivos novios, quien fuera la mejor amiga de Sakura, era obvio que era una Yamanaka, o de hecho hija de la misma Hikari, tan igual a su madre.

—Sakura Haruno —presentó palmeando a la muchacha en la espalda —. Viene del clan Haruno, trabajará en el hospital.

—Oh —Hikari pestañeó con interés —. No sabía que en el clan Haruno hubieses ninjas.

—La gran mayoría se dedica al comercio —concedió Tsunade con un leve asentimiento —. Pero algunos tienen aptitudes para el arte ninja.

—Oh —Hikari sonrió amablemente —. Entonces, mucho gusto, soy Hikari Yamanaka. ¿Sabes? Tienes un nombre muy bonito, Sakura significa botón de cerezo, muy acertado por cierto —miró su cabello —, eres una hermosa flor.

_Sakura significa botón de cerezo. ¿Sabes? Cuando tengas la suficiente confianza, con el tiempo serás una hermosa flor._

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, intentó callar, pero no pudo. De no ser porque Tsunade la sostuvo hubiera caído de rodillas al suelo. Cada vez dolía más. Cada palabra de Ino le dijo desde que comenzaron a ser amigas, se repetía como una tortura en su mente. Se sujetó a su maestra sin esperanza, sabiendo que tendría que vivir con eso bastante tiempo, hasta que el mismo curase sus heridas.

Hikari no notó nada, porque justo en ese momento sus ojos azules captaron con recelo, a su novio, metros más adelante, junto a un grupo de chicas que reían tontamente. Mascullando una despedida inentendible, se fue para calmar a su amoroso novio.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Sakura —la sannin suspiró obligándole a caminar apoyada a ella —. Fue una suerte que Hikari no haya notado nada.

—E-Es…i-igual…—susurró la muchacha sintiéndose devastada.

— ¿A tu mejor amiga?

Asintió frotándose los ojos, sintiendo rabia ante el dolor que sentía, y su maldita debilidad que siempre la reducía a lágrimas. Los demás no habían reaccionado así ante sus personas queridas, que en ese tiempo estaban vivas.

—Tu dolor es más reciente, más fresco —le dijo Tsunade como si le leyera el pensamiento —. Ellos han tenido años acostumbrándose a eso, porque la vida fue diferente desde el principio, tuvieron otras cosas en las que pensar, en las que apoyarse. Tú que lo has tenido todo en la vida, sufres más cuando lo pierdes en un instante, que ellos que tuvieron que aprender a vivir con su sufrimiento desde pequeños.

—N-No me está haciendo sentir mejor —murmuró Sakura sonriendo tristemente.

—No era mi intención —respondió Tsunade devolviéndole la sonrisa levemente.

Limpiándose de nuevo las lágrimas, Sakura mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, no quería que nadie la viera así. Estaba harta de siempre romper en llanto ante la menor nimiedad, antes la causa de sus lágrimas siempre fueron Naruto y Sasuke, ahora era Ino, la amiga que murió salvándole. No sabía que más esperar, tal como lo decía su maestra, ella siempre lo tuvo todo en la vida. Sus padres la protegieron desde pequeña, le dieron amor, alegría y cariño. Sobre todo sobreprotección, por eso al igual que la mayoría de aldeanos, terminó detestando a Naruto de niña, le ocultaron la verdad de la masacre del clan Uchiha, o lo que ellos creían verdad, por eso ella cometió la imprudencia y estupidez de hablar de la soledad de Naruto a Sasuke en tono de burla después de que quedaron como equipo. Siempre era la última en enterarse de las cosas y al final a pesar de que fue para protegerla, hubiera deseado que hubieran confiado en ella un poco más, que no la hubieran protegido tanto.

Si hubiese sido así, entonces tal vez todo fuese diferente.

Ahora sólo le quedaba contentarse con lo que tenía, su ración de felicidad lo tuvo de niña, ahora de grande le tocaba sufrir.

Sacudió la cabeza, sólo debía asegurarse de la felicidad de Naruto, y la de…Sasuke, porque fue por ellos que estaban en ese tiempo. Aun no renunciaba a su resentimiento al Uchiha, puesto que era dificil, no cuando él no tuvo piedad con sus amigos, pero sabía que todo se debía a un círculo vicioso de odio y engaño. Las cosas sucedieron unas tras otras, tragedias tras tragedias, y el odio de Sasuke no era del todo injustificado. Aunque sea merecía _algo _de felicidad.

Ajena a todo eso, ella no pudo sentir las penetrantes miradas de dos personas, que desde diferentes lugares, le evaluaban con interés.

Comiendo pastelillos en la tienda de los Akimichi junto a sus amigas, Akemi Haruno escrutaba con sus ojos castaños el lugar por donde ambas mujeres caminaban apoyadas una a la otra. Se sentó mejor, cruzando las piernas y acomodándose la falda; apenas escuchó las risitas tontas que soltaban sus amigas mientras coqueteaban con los chicos que entraban en la tienda. Tenía suerte que la tienda Akimichi tuviera un pequeño salón donde podían sentarse a comer ya sea dentro, o afuera bajo la luz solar, el punto era que desde su lugar, protegida por el cristal desde dentro, observaba la singular escena con recelo. Nunca le tomaba interés a las cosas de los ninjas, puesto que su clan o más bien dicho familia no se dedicaba a eso, la máxima relación que tenían con el mundo Shinobi era que comerciaban las armas, kunais y ese tipo de cosas. Eran contables los pocos Haruno que se convertían en ninjas, y aun así el máximo rango a que llegaban era a chunnin, ellos no tenían madera para un mundo tan duro y sangriento. Pero algo si sabía, y era que para la sannin Tsunade sólo había ciertas cosas importantes, esas eran el Tercer Hokage, sus dos compañeros de equipo, su novio, y por ultimo sus alumnas con sus respectivos novios. Normalmente era cortante y algo egoísta, era su manera de ser, algo cínica. Pero allí, estaba, prácticamente ayudando a una chica que nunca antes había visto en la aldea, _casi _preocupándose por ella. Tenía suficientes razones para pensar que era extraño. Pero por sobre todo, era_ esa_ chica, de cabello rosado y ojos jades.

Nunca antes la había visto en la aldea, alguien con un cabello de ese color llamaba la atención, ella lo sabía por experiencia. Lo que más le inquieta, era el interés que le despertaba aquella muchacha, desde que la vio el día anterior, no podía dejar de tener esa sensación de que conocía, de hecho de que debía estar cerca de ella y cuidarla. Era extraño, le causaba algo que podía llamar sin duda alguna _instinto maternal, _¿Pero como rayos iba ser eso? Ella tenía apenas dieciséis años cumplidos, y aquella joven se veía algo más mayor, tal vez por uno o dos años, no sólo por su físico sino también por su expresión. Quería saber más de ella, se había convertido en una necesidad insana, ¿Qué mas podría ser? ¿Por qué quería averiguar tanto sobre otra persona?

—Aquí tienes querida —una muchacha rolliza, de su edad, con una dulce sonrisa se le acercó, trayendo unos pastelillos que se veían sabrosos a simple vista.

Akemi cabeceó suavemente, sin despegar su vista de Tsunade y la chica de cabello rosa. Entonces tuvo una idea. Alzó la vista viendo como Chitsu Akimichi terminaba de acomodar los pastelillos para irse.

—Chitsu-san ¿Sabe quién es esa muchacha?

— ¿Hm? —la dulce joven miró interrogante —. ¿Quién?

—Esa, la que está al lado de Tsunade-sama —señaló a través del cristal.

—Uhm…no, la verdad nunca antes la había visto en la aldea —murmuró Chitsu ladeando la cabeza con gesto sorprendido. Sus ojos marrones captaban de primer plano la escena tan irreal. ¿Tsunade-sama estaba siendo amable con una desconocida? Además ¿Quién era?

La pelirosa asintió frustrada, mordiendo un pastelillo y observando cómo ambas se perdían entre el mar de gente. Entonces sus ojos castaños se encontraron con unos jades, tan brillantes y del mismo tono que el de la muchacha esa. Takeshi en la tienda del frente, comprando unos dangos junto a los bulliciosos de sus amigos, la observaba fijamente. Durante un segundo mantuvo el contacto visual, después volvió su mirada hacia el gentío donde se habían perdido Tsunade-sama y su acompañante, para volver a mirarla, como diciéndole mudamente, que él también tenía mucho interés en aquella chica. No es que le gustara entablar relación con Takeshi, pero no tenía opción, si él tenía el mismo interés, entonces podía saber algo más.

De verdad,_ necesitaba_ saber más.

.

~o~

.

Eran las diez y media de la mañana cuando Hinata se levantó soñolienta, frotándose los ojos débilmente y mirando a su alrededor con confusión. Le llevó unos minutos acordarse de que habían quedado casi hasta las tres de la madrugada celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto, sin contar con todo el desastre que habían causado Kushina y el mismo Naruto, peleándose como niños y tirando todo al suelo. Sonrió con nostalgia mientras se levantaba del sofá donde había quedado a dormir, hace bastante tiempo que Naruto no había sonreído como el día anterior, o más bien dicho como ese día en la madrugada. Bostezó y se estiró, colocándose las sandalias ninjas para ponerse a limpiar. No iba a dejar todo como estaba. Pero entonces sus ojos perlas miraron alrededor. Naruto estaba echado en el otro sofá durmiendo con los brazos casi en el suelo, el cabello le tapaba los ojos levemente, pero podía ver su sonrisa de felicidad. Ese día no había tenido pesadillas sobre la guerra, y ella tampoco, era un progreso para tres días que llevaban en ese tiempo. Siguió observando y sonrió al ver a sus padres acostados en una parte de la sala en un futon grande y espacioso, su padre abrazaba de la cintura a su madre, recargando su mentón sobre el hombro de su madre. Se veían tan lindos, su mamá sonreía dulcemente, con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

Al otro lado de la sala, también acostados en un futon estaban Minato y Kushina, los padres de Naruto, que se habían negado a irse al cuarto, habían dicho que preferían dormir también allí, con ellos. La verdad, habían estado tan cansados que no tuvieron ganas de irse hasta el cuarto para acomodarle y ponerse a pelear sobre quien dormiría allí. La pelirroja estaba de costado, con el cabello rojo esparcido sobre la almohada y sonriendo de una forma que no parecía la misma alborotadora de siempre. Minato también de costado, la abrazaba pegándola a él, protegiéndola de forma inconsciente, mantenía el rostro oculto en el largo cabello rojo, aspirando el aroma del cabello que adoraba tanto como a su dueña.

Hinata miró la escena con las mejillas rojas, se veía incluso más tierna que la de sus padres. Ahora que conocía la historia de los padres de Naruto, ambos se le hacían realmente heroicos, no cualquier hubiera tomado la decisión que ellos tuvieron que tomar, no sólo por su hijo sino también por el mundo ninja. Aun recordaba cada parte de las imágenes que el Kyūbi les había mostrado, había sentido la candidez de su amor, como la fortaleza de su decisión. Sintió la tristeza y la impotencia en ambos al dejar a Naruto sólo en el mundo el mismo día de su nacimiento, fue triste verlo, pero debió ser peor para ellos que tuvieron que hacerlo. Y aunque en ese momento dormían tranquilamente, como si no hubiera problema alguno, ella sabía que si no hacían algo, eso podía repetirse. Sería terrible. Porque esta vez ellos tenían el futuro en sus manos, y debían ir con cuidado para no cambiar las cosas para mal.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza.

—Mejor será…—murmuró para sí misma, quitándose las sandalias que apenas se puso.

En silencio apoyó sus pies sobre el frío suelo, con un leve estremecimiento, espero a acostumbrarse a la temperatura y finalmente sorteó todo las cosas en el suelo, para ir a la cocina, donde empezaría a limpiar. Era mejor así, hacia menos ruido, ellos necesitaban descansar, aun más después de lo de esa madrugada. Se estiró una vez más, quitándose la cómoda chamarra que su madre le dio dos días atrás, y dejándola sobre una silla cercana.

Comenzó trapeando para no resbalar, porque por el suelo estaba esparcido gran parte de la comida preparada. Kushina y Naruto jugaron a tirarse comida, no acertaron al otro, pero el suelo quedó horriblemente manchado. Recogió las cosas tiradas y las arrimó a la pequeña mesa desgastada. Cuando hubo finalizado eso, salió para esperar a que secara el suelo brillante y recogió en silencio lo más que pudo de las cosas tiradas.

Ellos se removieron levemente, mascullando cosas en la frontera del sueño, pero nada más. Debían estar cansados, y no los culpaba. Sus padres y los de Naruto todo el día se quedaron con Mikoto Uchiha, hasta que se aseguraron de que ella estaba bien. Una cosa más de la que sorprenderse, recordaba que en el futuro una de las cosas que más le inculcaron fue nunca acercarse a alguno de los Uchiha herederos, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque si, esa era la respuesta que siempre obtenía. Admitía que eso despertó su curiosidad en el pasado, pues de reojo había mirado tanto a Itachi como a Sasuke cuando el clan Uchiha vivía (en su tiempo), aunque nunca encontró medianamente algún interés en los dos hermanos. Eran como cualquiera de su clan, perfectos en el sentido Shinobi, no era algo de lo que uno se sorprendería, por lo menos no de un Uchiha, era algo tan común y monótono que no tuvo deseos de contradecir las ordenes de sus padres. Tal vez fue esa misma razón lo que le llevó a fijarse en Naruto, ella estuvo desvalida, siempre atormentada por los reproches continuos de su falta de talento, que se dejó llevar por aquel niño que se para en mitad de las calles, pregonando que algún día sería alguien importante.

Lo admiró más que a nadie, porque ese niño al que todos despreciaban se levantaba siempre con una sonrisa, no importara lo que pasara, con una candidez y alegría que le sorprendía, pues ella siempre sucumbía a la depresión y tristeza cuando recibía algún desprecio. Nunca se rendía, es más se esforzaba al máximo para conseguirlo, no importara lo que tuviera que sacrificar. Él se esforzaba mucho, pese a que nadie le ayudaba, a que nadie le daba nada o siquiera intentaba ayudarle a superarse, pues todas las puertas siempre estaban cerradas para él. Es más ella estaba segura de que lo único que hacían era hacerle retroceder. Pero Naruto siguió adelante, y con puro esfuerzo y fuerza increíble de voluntad llegó más arriba de lo que nadie nunca soñó. Puede que también estuviera en su sangre al saber ahora quienes eran sus padres, pero teniendo en cuenta que si los aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha supieron eso lo ignoraron, había sido más el esfuerzo lo que contaba. El esfuerzo, él había salido adelante por sí mismo, callando todos los susurros malintencionados, las miradas de odio y los gestos de indiferencia.

Eso siempre le diferenció de todos, eso lo diferenciaba de un Uchiha, de un Hyuga o de cualquiera proveniente de un gran clan, donde el prestigio lo era todo, donde tenias que ser el mejor lo quisieras o no. Donde superarte y salir adelante equivalía a cumplir el capricho del destino impuesto, y no del elegido. Los otros siempre lo tuvieron todo, eran los mejores, salían adelante sin esfuerzo y eso nunca le llamó la atención, por lo menos no para ella que siendo una Hyuga, que teniendo todo no podía satisfacer las exigencias de su familia. Pero Naruto había sido su luz, aquella cálida luz que alumbró su camino y le sacó de las tinieblas de la oscuridad.

Por él se esforzó, porque quería ser como él, porque Naruto había probado que no tenías que ser un genio de nacimiento para ser el mejor. Porque bastaba voluntad para salir adelante.

_¡Yo elijo mi destino, nadie decide por mí! ¡Ese es mi camino del ninja!_

Sonrió. Tiempos aquellos.

—Mamá… no en la cara—susurró Naruto entre sueños, haciéndola girarse hacia él.

Los ratos del sol entraban por la ventana, dejando varios halos de luz en el piso, brillando y reflejándose en diferentes lugares, entre ellos la cara de Naruto. En ese momento pudo apreciar más que nunca el parecido que tenía con su padre, Minato Namikaze. Pero había sutiles diferencias, rasgos que marcaban también su herencia Uzumaki en el físico, aparte del comportamiento. Una sonrisa boba se extendía por el rostro apuesto del rubio, mientras este abrazaba la almohada que tenía como si fuera un oso de peluche, parecía más inocente de lo que era normalmente.

—Hinata-chan…—cuando su nombre escapó de entre sus labios, sintió como la cara se le coloreó de la vergüenza. Lo miró fijamente, esperando algo más, pero sólo masculló otra vez su nombre y dio vuelta como pudo en el escaso lugar que tenía para moverse.

Sólo fue eso, pero para ella fue suficiente.

Algo _cálido_ se instaló en su corazón.

Tal vez el hecho, de que cada segundo que transcurría en ese tiempo, sentía que podía guardar esperanzas. Vanas quizás, pero al fin y al cabo esperanzas. Para años de haber esperado que Naruto supiera por lo menos su nombre, eso era la felicidad completa. Él se estaba fijando en ella, tal vez no con el mismo entusiasmo o interés que con Sakura, pero era un gran avance, considerando que días atrás estaban en la guerra, peleando a muerte. Era dicha pura para ella eso. Porque incluso aunque demorara meses, ella estaría dispuesta a esperar por Naruto, sabía que Sakura nunca correspondería los sentimientos del rubio, porque de lo contrario se habría hecho a un lado para permitir a Naruto ser feliz, pero no era así. Sakura no lo amaba, ella era hermosa, inteligente y talentosa, era una ninja médico, discípula de la misma Tsunade, con todo un futuro prometedor para ella al ser joven promesa en el campo de la medicina, pero para su desgracia entregó su corazón a quien no lo merecía, y jamás lograría ver a nadie de la forma en la que veía al vengador Uchiha. Tal vez estuviera resentida e incluso odiara a Sasuke, pero Hinata había sido capaz de apreciar el profundo e inmerecido amor que profesaba al chico tras aquella capa de dolor, porque ella conocía el amor mejor que nadie, mejor aun un amor no correspondido. Sakura no dejaba de amar a Sasuke Uchiha, y eso le aliviaba, porque le daba una oportunidad con Naruto.

Y quizá sonara egoísta, pero era lo mejor para ella.

Si Naruto tuviera aunque fuera una oportunidad con Sakura, para ella no hubiese ni la más mínima esperanza. Porque aceptaba la realidad tal como era, esperaría a Naruto, sanaría su corazón y le daría todo su amor. Porque lo amaba más que a ella misma.

Pestañeando terminó de levantar las cosas del suelo y suspiró, quitándose gotas de sudor de la frente. Fijó su atención en el reloj que estaba en la pared. Eran casi las once de la mañana, con razón tenía bastante hambre, pero primero terminaba de limpiar el tiradero que habían dejado y preparaba el desayuno, porque si no, no podrían comer tranquilos. Regresó a la cocina, llenando el lavatorio de agua y detergente y se puso a lavar los platos. La espuma llenó el lavadero, rápidamente pudo comenzar su trabajo, de vez en cuando parando y tomando un pequeño descanso. Después de unos minutos tomó el delantal y se lo puso, porque de lo contrario se volvería a manchar de espuma del detergente.

Sopló un mechón de cabello que le caía por los ojos, pensando que hubiese sido mejor amarrarse el cabello. Pero ya que, sólo le tocaba seguir. Cambió el agua y se dispuso a seguir con una nueva ronda de platos.

El tintineo suave de los platos levantó a Naruto de su letargo. De no ser por sus reflejos rápidos, que esta vez funcionaron, se hubiera caído de cara al suelo, como el día anterior. Adormecido se frotó los ojos con cansancio, bostezando y pensando en echarse otra vez una siestecita, al fin y al cabo sólo eran las once… ¡Las once! Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al mirar la hora, ¿Cómo rayos había dormido tanto? Aunque, se dijo con gesto pensativo, si habían estado hasta las tres de la madrugada tampoco era tan exagerado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, apartó la manta que le tapaba apenas, y bajó de un ligero salto, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que el lugar estaba más limpio y presentable de lo que estaba en la madrugada. Entonces volvió oír el tintineo de la vajilla siendo lavada, y supuso con certeza, al echar una mirada al sofá donde durmió Hinata, que ella estaba limpiando todo de nuevo, aunque no fuera su departamento y ciertamente tampoco su culpa el estado en el que quedo el mismo.

Se despeinó el cabello, alborotándolo más y se calzó las botas ninjas, yendo hacia la cocina sin hacer ruido, fue un logro ya que normalmente lograba todo lo contrario. Se asomó con cuidado y descubrió efectivamente a la Hyuga cambiando el agua para comenzar a lavar más platos. Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente a las burbujas y la espuma que se formaba con el detergente, Hinata reía suavemente mientras observaba lo mismo. Con sus pálidas y menudas manos ella sopló un poco de las burbujas que bailotearon con el aire, explotando.

Algo de espuma le cayó en la mejilla, dándole un aspecto gracioso.

Sin evitarlo, explotó en risas, tropezando y cayendo sobre el piso de la cocina.

— ¡N-Naruto-kun! —exclamó Hinata sorprendida y apenada al verle reír, sin importarle haberse caído. Se limpió la mejilla rápidamente, pero sólo logró ensuciarse más.

—Jajaja, es que te ves…muy graciosa, Hinata-chan, dattebayo —Naruto siguió riendo, rodando por el piso.

Tanto empeño estaba poniendo a su risa, que al rodar sin querer llegó hasta los pies de Hinata con fuerza, y ésta con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza no pudo esquivarle a tiempo, sólo dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes de desplomarse al piso, dejando caer a un lado el trapo que sostenía. Esperaba sentir el duro suelo o algo por el estilo, pero lo que no esperó al cerrar los ojos, fue sentir como unas manos fuertes le sostuvieran de la cintura y la giraron antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el piso, cayendo sobre algo suave y reconfortable, y esas manos la volvieron a girar casi al instante, sintiendo como la aprisionaban contra el piso, mientras algo caía de la mesa, y chocaba contra la espalda de Naruto, pues estaba segura que era él quien había impedido su caída y después la giró para que lo que sea que haya caído de la mesa, no le diera encima. Hubo un momento de sorpresa y después se estremeció levemente al sentir la respiración del rubio contra su cuello, las risas ya habían cesado, y en su lugar lo reemplazó un silencio sumamente extraño.

Con las mejillas rojas, tomó el valor para abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Naruto a unos centimetros de distancia, afortunadamente para ella, él se había erguido un poco y su respiración ya no chocaba contra su cuello, no quería pensar en su reacción de haber seguido en la misma posición. Miró sus ojos azules, que parecían irradiar casi sorpresa por lo sucedido, y aguantó la respiración, rogando no ponerse a hiperventilar en aquel bochornoso momento. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de él, lo notó en cuanto quiso moverse, pero sólo logró enredarse más. Por dios, sólo podía pasarle eso a ella.

Por su parte Naruto parpadeó sin entender lo que le pasaba. Toda su vida, o por lo menos gran parte de ella, se la pasó pregonando que le gustaba Sakura, e incluso que la amaba, sin llegar siquiera a entender muy bien el significado de aquella palabra. Sin embargo en aquel momento, viendo los ojos perlas de Hinata, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo femenino debajo del suyo, su respiración apenas chocar contra su rostro, sintió un retorcijón extraño en el estómago, algo que sólo sintió el día anterior en el hospital cuando ella le felicitó por su cumpleaños, cuando le dio el beso en la mejilla, de hecho si se concentraba aun podía sentir el tibio y placentero tacto de los labios de Hinata. Era una sensación nueva, acompañada por un vértigo extraño y la sensación de que la temperatura había subido varios grados. Tragó sonoramente al verla pestañear con las mejillas encendidas, al ver la expresión de inocencia y vergüenza en su cara, una combinación que comenzaba a sofocarlo. Algo dentro de él ardía, y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de apagar ese fuego que le recorría las venas de algún modo. No entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo, se decía a si mismo que debía levantarse porque aplastaba a Hinata, pero no podía hacerlo, quería seguir sintiendo aquella calidez contra él, apagar ese fuego. Y supo cómo hacerlo al verla morderse el labio al borde del desmayo.

Se inclinó levemente, tratando de que su peso no la aplastara, de repente toda aquella incomodidad que sintió al sostenerla para que cayera sobre él y después girarla para que la harina que estaba en la mesa y resbaló de la misma con el choque no le cayera, desapareció. Esa nueva posición, con ella sin poder escapar le gustaba.

—Na…—Hinata intentó murmurar algo para despertar de aquella ensoñación. Sentía que no podía más, que perdería la consciencia si Naruto se le acercaba un milímetro más, apenas podía creer que siguiera despierta. Pero el choque de la respiración entrecortada de Naruto le hizo avergonzarse más, no tanto como ver sus ojos azules tan concentrados en ella.

—…Hinata…—apenas fue un susurro casi inentendible.

El tacto _cálido_ de Naruto la mareaba.

Sólo había unos milímetros de distancia entre los rostros de ambos…

— ¡¿Por qué hay tanto ruido, ´ttebane? —Kushina se hartó, pateando las sabanas se levantó con furia, su cabello se levantaba en nueve mechones, tanto ruido que hacían ¿Quién rayos le había levantado?

Hana entreabrió los ojos con cansancio, bostezando y gateando sobre el futon antes de entender que su amiga estaba furiosa. Al ver su cabello alzado en nueve mechones mientras caminaba pisando fuerte, se le quitó todo rastro de sueño, apenas atinó a sujetar sus tobillos para impedirle que fuera a matar al pobre infeliz que le levantó. Es que desde que Kushina tenía catorce años cuando se ponía furiosa su cabello se levantaba y sus ojos se volvían rojos, no sabía porque, pero lo único que debían preocuparse era que alguien pronto moriría. Pero la pelirroja hizo caso omiso de las suplicas de su amiga y caminando arrastrándola, ya que se negaba a soltarla ambas llegaron a la cocina, topándose con una imagen que les hizo abrir la boca de la sorpresa. Naruto y Hinata en el suelo, el primero sobre la última en una posición bastante comprometedora, la espalda del rubio manchada de harina, mientras el suelo era un desastre con todas las cosas caídas. Sin embargo eso no duró mucho, tras el grito ambos se levantaron en un siantamen, dirigiéndose a lados opuestos, Hinata rojísima, sintiendo que su cara pronto estallaría de vergüenza. Naruto riéndose nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca mientras mascullaba algo que sonó a "jaja, ´ttebayo".

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, Hana se puso de pie lentamente. De verdad no esperaban eso tan rápido.

Finalmente Kushina reaccionó, dirigiendo una sonrisa pícara a los dos chicos, Hinata aun de espaldas sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir la penetrante mirada de la pelirroja, de no ser por el susto que se llevó cuando ingresaron, se hubiera desmayado. Por otro lado Hana sonrió con suficiencia, había notado que Hinata amaba a Naruto, pero no estaba segura si Naruto sentía lo mismo por su hija, aunque ya se había hecho a la idea de que si no lo hacía, ella se encargaría de que viera a Hinata con ojos del amor. Al parecer problemas sobre eso no tendría, por lo que Hinata le dijo, no era tan cercana a Naruto como Sakura, pero Naruto era un hombre y Hinata era linda, así que primero lo primero. Debía haber por lo menos atracción física, para que naciera el enamoramiento y el amor. Sin química, era imposible algo más, y le alegraba saber que Hinata no le era completamente indiferente al rubio.

— ¿Qué hacían, ´ttebane? —preguntó Kushina sonriendo ampliamente. Su cabello había caído otra vez sobre su espalda, sus ojos recuperaron su color natural.

— ¡N-Nada! —gimió Hinata sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Pues no parecía eso, ´ttebane —se burló la pelirroja —. Ya decía yo que ser el discípulo de ero-sennin te debió haber dejado marcado —miró a Naruto sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¡Eh! —se quejó Naruto ofendido y sonrojado —. ¡Yo no soy como ero-sennin, ´ttebayo! —chilló agitando los brazos.

Hana rió disimuladamente, sus ojos perlas no pasaban por alto la vergüenza que pasaban ambos chicos, si, Kushina era una experta no sólo en arruinar los más románticos momentos, si que encima podía avergonzar a cualquiera, debía admitir que una vez que no era unas de sus víctimas, sin duda ver el espectáculo era divertido, aunque lo lamentaba por su pobre hija. Pero como dijeron en una ocasión Hiashi y Fugaku observar era de lo lindo.

Antes de que la Uzumaki siguiera diciendo algo más, un soñoliento Minato entró tallándose los ojos, bostezando con cansancio sin enterarse de nada, tan despistado como siempre. El rubio mayor se despeinó el cabello, mirando con un ojo cerrado como su novia estaba con los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisa burlona que siempre ponía cuando avergonzaba a alguien, Hana sonreía de forma disimulada, y tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban rojos de vergüenza.

¿Qué pasaba?

— ¿Por qué gritan tanto? —Hiashi entró con aspecto malhumorado, dándoles una mirada fulminante por interrumpir sus dulces sueños. La cabeza le dolía horrores y sentía el cuerpo entumecido. De verdad esperaba poder irse con Hana de una vez a la mansión Hyuga, darse un refrescante baño y dormir por el resto del día, incluso aunque Hizashi se pusiera a burlarse porque no podía aguantar un día a Kushina.

—No estamos gritando, Hiashi-baka —le dijo Kushina sin mirarle.

—Pues eso es lo que me parecía.

—Muy bien, si tanto te molesta, ya conoces la salida ´ttebane —le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

Hiashi le dirigió rayitos con la mirada, siendo correspondido de la misma forma.

Minato suspiró de forma cansada, apartándose algunos mechones de cabello rubio sobre la frente, y con una sonrisa calmada pasó un brazo por la cintura de Kushina, pegándole a él y dándole un beso en la frente a modo de buenos días, de esa forma le distraía de sus usuales peleas con Hiashi. La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente, haciendo un mohín, detestaba que Minato le arruinara la diversión, pero que le iba hacer, él era demasiado adorable y caballeroso para no hacerle caso, nunca podía encontrar fuerzas suficientes para llevarle la contraria, no importara cuanto lo intentara, el seguía teniendo y lo seguiría teniendo, gran poder sobre ella. Con un puchero adorable, pasó los brazos por el cuello de su novio y lo besó.

Hiashi rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a esas escenas de amor tan dulces, que le salían caries.

—Mi amor —el tono dulce y cantarín de la Hyuga lo distrajo al instante. Con las mejillas rosas, la chica se colgó de su brazo, con una sonrisa dulce y empinándose lo suficiente para poder alcanzarle, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hiashi suspiró, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, Hana siempre causaba eso en él, borraba todos sus problemas con esa sonrisa hechizante y dulce que le otorgaba. No pasó ni tres segundos, antes de que ella sonriera otra vez, y presionara suavemente sus labios con los suyos.

Las dos parejas seguían en su mundo, habiéndose olvidando de todo lo demás.

—Seguimos aquí, dattebayo —dijo Naruto con una gota sobre la cabeza y apartando la mirada de ambas escenas. Que hubiese querido conocer a sus padres en su tiempo y querer sentir un amor tan grande como el de ellos, no significaba que quería ver eso. Definitivamente no.

—…—Hinata miraba de reojo, con las mejillas encendidas y el rostro sudoroso. Chocó sus índices con vergüenza, sintiendo que aquello era demasiado, tampoco era que se sintiera muy cómoda viendo todo eso.

Sus ojos perlas se encontraron con los azules de Naruto un segundo, y al instante ambos apartaron la mirada, completamente sonrojados, recordando lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Hinata aun no podía creer que todo eso hubiese pasado realmente, pero bueno, así era.

Después de que terminaran de "saludarse" las dos parejas se separaron, los miraron algo avergonzados, recordando de pronto, que ellos estaban allí. Tratando de que no se notara su pena, Minato con una sonrisita nerviosa les invitó a todos a su casa, como la de su novia estaba hecha un desastre, lo mejor sería ir a desayunar allí.

.

~o~

.

—Sonrían —Rin puso las manos sobre sus caderas, dándoles una mirada de advertencia, en caso hicieran todo lo contrario a lo que pedía.

El fotógrafo suspiró cansado, limpiándose el sudor de la cara y mirando de forma aburrida a los tres niños que seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo para la posición de la fotografía, misma que se suponía debieron tomarse poco después de que formaran equipo, pero que por cuestiones de rivalidades había sido retrasada un poco más por Minato, creyendo ingenuamente que el tiempo haría que Obito y Kakashi se llevaran mejor. Sin embargo nada estaba más lejos de la realidad, ambos niños parecían detestarse con toda su alma, los intentos de Rin para llevarse mejor no servían de mucho. El rayo amarillo de Konoha suspiró desalentado, tal vez tampoco era el día indicado para tomarse la foto, quizás otro día, cuando ellos se llevaran un poco mejor, si es que eso sucedía.

Ya era mediodía y él aun tenia sueño, había tenido que dejar a su novia, amigos y su futuro hijo en su casa después de desayunar para ir al lugar de encuentro para la foto, pensando animado que al fin tendría la foto de su equipo, pero nada.

—Rin, quizá… —comenzó a decir en tono paciente.

—Nada, maestro, nada —le interrumpió la castaña antes de que terminara de hablar. Agitó las manos con una mirada amenazante. Nadie, ni siquiera ellos iban a arruinar su momento perfecto. Era su equipo, una foto con su nueva familia, incluso aunque fuera a rastras —. ¡Se tomarán la foto!

Obito pataleó.

— ¡Rin, porque tiene que salir también el engreído de Kakashi!

—Mejor ser engreído que un inútil —comentó el niño despreocupadamente, mirándolo con superioridad.

— ¡Basta ya! —gritó la muchacha furiosa —. Es una foto de equipo. Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha si no se ponen de acuerdo, lo lamentarán —y su tono de voz estaba tan teñido de ira que Obito se quedó quieto en su sitio, congelado de miedo, Kakashi hizo un ruidito de exasperación pero también se quedó quieto, dándole una mirada de reojo de forma cautelosa. Aunque pareciera la dulzura personificada, Rin podía dar bastante miedo.

El fotógrafo sonrió de forma levemente burlona, siempre le hacía gracia eso. En todos los equipos de los cuales tomaba fotos, las únicas muchachas demostraban tener el carácter necesario para poner en cinturón a los chicos del equipo, y estos siempre les obedecían sin chistar.

Rin asintió, y entonces volteó hacia donde Minato veía todo sorprendido. Rin si daba miedo.

—Minato-sensei, listo —sonrió dulcemente, con un aura pacifica y calmada. Toda expresión asesina había desaparecido de su angelical rostro.

Minato rió nerviosamente.

Las mujeres daban miedo.

Con expresión cautelosa marchó de forma obediente hasta posicionarse detrás de sus dos quietos alumnos, cuyos ojos le pedían a gritos que les ayudara, porque sabían que si se movían Rin les haría lamentarlo. Rascándose la nunca, fingiendo no haber visto nada, el rubio sonrió con una gotita de sudor sobre la frente, apoyando sus manos sobre las cabezas de ellos y mirando a la cámara. Rin entonces quedó en medio, levanto los puños sonriendo cálidamente, esperando que ellos no lo arruinaran, porque esa foto formaría parte importante de su vida, un recuerdo de lo que significaba el ser un equipo. Pero en cuanto ella cerró los ojos al sonreír, ellos inmediatamente se movieron, quedando Kakashi con los brazos sueltos con expresión arisca, y Obito con los brazos cruzados fulminando con la mirada a Kakashi, creyéndolo culpable de todo.

El fotógrafo sólo rodó los ojos, fue consciente de que la cámara captó el último movimiento, pero el haber hecho que esos se tomaran una fotografía, aunque fuera de esa forma, ya era un logro, al fin y al cabo era peor que se hubieran lanzado el uno sobre el otro a mitad de la foto.

—Bueno, al fin —suspiró Minato aliviado.

—Les entregaré la foto y sus duplicados el día lunes, Minato-san —comunicó el fotógrafo comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

—Gracias —asintiendo en su dirección Minato sonrió.

Una vez que el fotógrafo se fue, el sensei se volvió a sus alumnos, Rin los estaba regañando de nuevo, nada nuevo, con Obito quejándose de que Kakashi era el culpable de todo y de que le dolían los ojos, con Kakashi ignorando todo de brazos cruzados. Aunque él sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, a pesar de que ellos no lo admitiesen se llevaban bien, quizá no tan bien como deseaba, pero ya era algo. Hacían un excelente equipo y las coordinaciones de los tres eran perfectas, se acoplaban de forma estupenda y sin duda al menos mantenían sus rivalidades fuera del campo de batalla por así decirlo, en las misiones dejaban de pelear para enfocarse en el objetivo. Kakashi porque era demasiado perfeccionista, Rin porque era demasiado responsable, y Obito…él porque era un Uchiha, y aunque no fuera el mejor le enseñaron a poner toda su atención en un misión.

Se recostó contra el barandal de la azotea desde donde se veían las caras Hokage, mirando todo de forma entretenida. Realmente su equipo tenía sus defectos, pero era su equipo y apreciaba a sus tres alumnos, en esos dos meses que llevaba entrenándolos y guiándolos los quería como si fueran sus hijos.

— ¡Pero Rin…!

— ¡Nada!

—Tsk, deja de lloriquear.

— ¿Quién está lloriqueando, eh? Hmp.

— ¡Kakashi-kun, Obito, paren!

Se dirigieron miradas fulminantes y voltearon en direcciones contrarias, causando un suspiro de resignación por parte de la niña, que estaba cansada de estar en medio de aquellas infantiles peleas. Sintiéndose agotada dejó de gritarles y cayó sentada entre ambos, resbalando por la pared lentamente y apoyándose en ambos. Ninguno de los dos la miró, ni siquiera Obito, estaban rumiando su propia furia. Pasados unos minutos, sabiendo que no podían seguir ignorando a su compañera de equipo, ambos ladearon el cuerpo, mirando al frente. Rin sonrió levemente, sin apartar la mirada del cielo que contemplaba con atención, le recordaba a los ojos azules de su maestro, y sobre todo a los ojos azules de Naruto, ese chico que su sensei les había presentando un día atrás. No podía quitarse la sensación de que lo conocía y de que de alguna forma, formaba parte importante en su vida. La verdad no sabía cómo tomarlo, era huérfana y con el equipo siete, conoció el significado de la palabra familia. Minato, Kakashi y Obito eran lo más preciado por ella, y sentía que ahora Naruto también lo era. Realmente estaba confundida.

Ajeno a todos los pensamientos de su alumna, y la resignación en los rostros de los dos niños, Minato sonrió divertido. Como siempre, Rin era la debilidad de ambos, incluso aunque Kakashi no lo mostrara, él también se preocupaba por la castaña. En ese mismo momento los tres estaban en una posición que podría calificarse de perfecta para una foto memorial. Rin en el medio, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de paz, Obito recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta, y Kakashi dejando que Rin se apoyara sobre él de forma leve. Ninguno parecía ser consciente de eso, estaban demasiado distraídos.

Alzó las manos formando un recuadro cuadro con los dedos índice y pulgar como si fuera un fotógrafo o un director de cine tratando de enfocar.

—Esto sí es perfecto —dijo sonriendo para sí mismo. Consiguiendo cuadrar entre sus dedos la imagen del equipo siete, como debía ser, sin peleas, juntos como una familia.

Rin le miró, sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

— ¡Sensei, acérquese!

Encogiéndose de hombros fue hacia ellos, de verdad, pasar un tiempo con sus alumnos no haría daño a nadie. Aunque antes de sentarse a un lado de Rin, desvió sus ojos por un segundo a un lugar cercano, donde una sombra acababa de desaparecer. Si seguían espiándoles, tenía que hacer algo.

.

~o~

.

Una semana después del accidente de Mikoto, Sakura caminaba de forma distraída por las calles de Konoha, mirando si ver en realidad, apretando entre sus brazos la ropa cuidadosamente doblada que llevaba contra su pecho. Había estado eligiendo ropa de embarazada para Mikoto, con la poca paga que ya tenía en su trabajo semanal del hospital, todo gracias a Tsunade claro. Le alegraba saber que no había perdido sus capacidades completamente, que aunque si quedaron afectadas tras la guerra, con la muerte de Ino y Kakashi, no eran de cuidado. Sólo tenía que dejar el tiempo pasar, este se encargaría de cicatrizar sus heridas y hacerle mejorar.

De pronto parpadeó, trastabillando un poco los pasos para acabar deteniéndose, con los ojos puestos al frente, dejó que sus otros sentidos trabajaran con rapidez, la presencia había desaparecido, pero no sin antes notarla. Uhm, no podía decir que no se lo esperaba, de hecho segura Danzou o los consejeros debían estar haciendo averiguaciones sobre su misteriosa llegada a la aldea. Se preguntó mentalmente, retomando su camino, cuánto tiempo llevaban espiándola, la verdad no había notado nada a su alrededor en esa semana, había estado demasiado distraída con su propio dolor y su casi baja como medic-nin que no se dio tiempo para más, esperaba que los otros si se hubiesen dado cuenta en caso de que los hubieran estado vigilando. Aunque dudaba mucho, en Konoha bajaron su guardia bastante al tener a sus padres consigo, el mismo Sasuke parecía más interesado en pasar todo el día en el barrio Uchiha que en entrenar o intentar matar a Danzou, al menos de momento.

Sea lo que sea, tenía que hablar con Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke. De alguna forma tenían que definir la situación que llevaban. Decidir de una buena vez que era lo que harían con toda la información del futuro que tenían.

—Mamá, papá —distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, con melancolía expresó en esas dos palabras, todo el cariño que guardaba a sus fallecidos padres, y con los que no podía interactuar mucho en ese tiempo por estar preocupándose por Naruto y Sasuke. Tenía que hacerse un espacio, aunque sea una hora para intentar acercarse a ellos.

Llegó al barrio Uchiha unos minutos después, parpadeando con una sonrisa apagada en cuanto el bullicio en menor proporción que el resto de la aldea, le recibió. El barrio Uchiha estaba casi en la mitad de la aldea, con una ubicación excelente. Ignoró las miradas que recibía de todos lados, sabía que era llamativa con su color de cabello, más aun si era allí la única con el cabello de color claro, ya que todos los Uchiha sin excepción, tenían el cabello oscuro: negro o castaño y en limitados casos con reflejos azulinos. Siguió con su camino, apresurando el paso, Mikoto llevaba ya un día de alta, y quería ocuparse de ella, asegurarse de que Itachi naciera con bien. Sonaba obsesivo, pero no se despegaría por mucho tiempo a la futura matriarca Uchiha. Finalmente llegó a la mansión principal, la casa de Fugaku, donde Mikoto prácticamente vivía ya, y donde Sasuke pasaba el tiempo.

Pasó sin llamar, demasiado distraída para acordarse de que esa era una forma de educación.

Escuchó ruidos, voces, o más bien dicho una voz exaltada.

Algo preocupada al reconocer la voz de Mikoto, avanzó para abrir las puertas corredizas de la habitación de donde se escuchaba todo.

— ¡¿Eso es una explicación? —en el momento en que Sakura abría las puertas, Mikoto abofeteó a Sasuke, este sentado sobre sus rodillas ladeó el rostro por el golpe, sin queja alguna.

Las ropas cayeron al suelo de la impresión. Los ojos jade de Sakura estaban abiertos de la incredulidad. Mikoto volteó bruscamente, con la mano aun en alto y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, Sasuke también lo hizo, observándola casi con odio, lo que menos quería era espectadores en ese momento. La Uchiha respiró casi intranquilamente, tratando de serenarse porque sabía que no le haría bien al bebé, pero no pudo evitar la bofetada, y no, no lo lamentaba, le dolía, claro, Sasuke era su hijo del futuro, pero se lo merecía. Aquellas palabras tan llenas de rencor le habían dado escalofríos, aun no podía creer toda la sangre fría que poseía para decirle que si las cosas no salían como esperaban, destruiría Konoha sin reparo alguno.

¡Un Shinobi era fiel a su aldea, siempre! ¡Los sacrificios por dolorosos que fueran eran necesarios! Sasuke no podía hablar con tanta insolencia sobre personas inocentes, cuyo único pecado era vivir en la ignorancia con dicha.

Aun así se negó a dejar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

—Vete, Sakura —le dijo sin mirarla —. ¿De verdad harás eso? —interrogó volviendo su mirada al Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ignorando a Sakura, mirando los ojos llenos de decepción de su madre. Le dolía aunque no lo admitía, pero ese era el camino que escogió, aquel plagado de oscuridad, su solitaria compañera gracias a Konoha, porque por esos sacrificios hechos a la aldea él había quedado sólo, lleno de venganza y dolor. Jamás perdonaría eso, y las muertes que causó apenas eran un pequeño pago por todo su sufrimiento.

—Sin dudar —contestó con voz monótona, y se preparó para el siguiente golpe.

Conocía a su madre lo suficiente para saber que reaccionaria de esa manera, y no se quejaría. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, así se hacía en los grandes clanes.

La mano de Mikoto se alzó de nuevo en el aire, con rapidez mortal, furiosa por la osadía de Sasuke, furiosa y dolida, dispuesta a hacerle reaccionar incluso aunque fuera a bofetadas.

Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Justo en ese momento Hinata y Hana Hyuga, junto a Tsunade llegaban de manera sorpresiva detrás de Sakura.

Sakura corrió, sin saber porque lo hacía, y de un salto se interpuso entre ambos, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de todos los presentes, sintiendo apenas la mano de la pelinegra estrellarse contra su rostro, dejándole una sensación dolorosa y punzante. Con el rostro ladeado, llevó una mano a su mejilla, sintiéndose desolada alzó el rostro, apenas frotando su dolorida mejilla, y miró a la sorprendida Mikoto.

—Usted prometió…no _lastimarlo _—susurró con la voz vacía.

De no ser por aquel silencio devastador, no se habría oído su murmullo. Hinata pasó la mirada de ellos tres y retrocedió un paso con incomodidad, Hana suspiró para sí misma, obligando a retroceder a la sannin y haciéndole un seña a Mikoto, cerró las puertas corredizas y pronto se escuchó los pasos de las tres alejándose. La pelinegra parpadeó confundida, bajando la mano con lentitud y observando sin creer a Sakura. No entendía, simplemente no entendía porque Sakura se interpuso, recibiendo la bofetada destinada al ciego de su hijo. ¿No se suponía que quería verlo sufrir? ¿Qué quería verlo lleno de remordimiento? ¿Dónde estaba ese resentimiento? Cuando Sakura le miró a los ojos, a pesar de que estuvieran llenos de lágrimas, la Uchiha fue capaz de apreciar el profundo y gran amor que la pelirosa guardaba en su corazón a su hijo. Un amor verdadero, pero manchado de resentimiento y odio, un amor inmerecido. Porque podía ser su madre, pero no negar que Sasuke no merecía a Sakura y menos sus sacrificios. Parpadeó hasta sentir como sus propias lágrimas desaparecían de sus ojos, siguió sin responder la pregunta de la chica, ella no podía asegurar que Sakura entendiera su punto de vista. Habiendo sido criada en el seno de un poderoso clan, Mikoto tenía su forma de actuar, sus costumbres, y sobre todo la forma de castigar a un hijo cuando las palabras eran insuficientes. Ella era su madre, no en ese tiempo, pero lo era, y tenía el derecho y deber de corregir a Sasuke. Aunque tuviera que hacer eso, aunque lo lastimara a él y a ella.

Sakura siguió frotando su mejilla con gesto ausente, sus lágrimas seguían acumulándose, pero se negaba a llorar frente a Sasuke, no frente a él. No después de lo que hizo. Desvió la mirada de los ojos negros sorprendidos de Mikoto y la enfocó en el piso de madera pulida y brillante, tratando de fingir no darse cuenta de la profunda mirada que Sasuke le dedicaba desde atrás. Fue un impulso, un estúpido impulso de hecho, pero era imposible pedirle razón a su corazón, porque el amor no entendía de eso. Había traicionado sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos de resentimiento por una vez más, defender a Sasuke. Se sentía como una traidora, recordó a Ino, a Kakashi y los demás, y el sentimiento de culpa se acrecentó en su interior. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de preocuparse de él? Sonrió amargamente, ¿Nunca podría deshacerse de ese amor? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Quería seguir adelante, darle su merecido a Sasuke, y aun así se preocupaba por él, por Naruto y por él, asegurándose de que fueran felices con sus propias familias, guardando el secreto de su llegada a ese tiempo. Y encima se interponía en una bofetada que obviamente merecía, Mikoto no haría eso por nada. Esperaba que donde quiera que estuvieran sus amigos y su sensei, le perdonaran por ser tan débil. Por ser tan patética ante Sasuke.

El Uchiha no apartaba su mirada de la espalda rígida de Sakura. Quería que ella volteara y le mirara a los ojos, descubrir el secreto tras aquella acción, no confiaría en nada más que en lo que le mostrara el Sharingan de Itachi. Porque era imposible que fuera por ese estúpido amor que decía tenerle en el pasado, la chica le comprobó en medio de la guerra, que ese amor se desvaneció con la muerte de Yamanaka y Kakashi, que ese amor que siempre lo ató de forma inconsciente a la pelirosa ya no existía. Ella tramaba algo, seguro era eso, porque ¿Quién su sano juicio defendería a quien mató a sus seres preciados? Él no lo haría, y aunque Sakura fuera sentimental y tonta era humana, por lo tanto egoísta y completamente capaz de sentir odio, él había sentido el odio de Sakura cuando le clavó ese kunai, había sentido ese deseo de venganza mancharla y volverla por un momento como él, era imposible que eso se hubiera desvanecido. La oscuridad siempre dejaba huellas. Se negaba a confiar en alguien y menos en ella. Estaba sorprendido, si, pero también receloso.

Finalmente, con un suspiro de tristeza, Mikoto bajó la mirada.

—Más tarde continuaremos esto, Sasuke —dándole una última mirada a Sakura, salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

En cuando ella se fue, Sakura volteó, mirando a Sasuke frotarse la mejilla con irritación, la tenía un poco roja e hinchada. Mikoto tenía buena mano, y lo podía asegurar porque el dolor de su propia mejilla no se iba aun.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó arrodillándose delante de él, alzando la mano con el destello verde del chakra curativo, intentando mejorar la hinchazón.

Sasuke se apartó como si fuera la peste.

—No necesito tu ayuda —siseó comenzando a pararse —. Ya te lo dije una vez.

—No lo hago por ti —simplemente respondió, obligándole a mantenerse en su sitio —. Es por tu madre —simplemente añadió al ver el gesto interrogativo en él.

Sin dejarle protestar apoyó con suavidad la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del chico, sintiéndola fría, aunque perfecta. Después de todo, Sasuke era guapo, aunque al entrar en contacto por medio del chakra, pudo sentir aquella soledad y la oscuridad de su corazón. Sintió escalofríos, algo dentro de ella le decía que se apartara, ese chakra; como una vez lo dijo esa tal Karin después de ser herida por Sasuke; era malo, oscuro y dañino. Pero no lo hizo, aguantándose todas aquellas sensaciones frías y perversas que sentía de Sasuke, ella se concentró en su labor. Cuanto antes terminara, mejor. Le sorprendió que Sasuke no le apartara o intentara hacerlo. Le miró a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada de forma calculadora, con una sonrisa cruel y recelosa. Se mantuvo en su sitio, siguiendo emanando chakra curativo, sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos rojos. Ya ni siquiera eran los ojos del chico que amaba, no eran negros como la noche, eran rojos como toda la sangre derramaba por sus manos.

Intentó sostenerle la mirada más tiempo, fracasó inútilmente. Sintiéndose como una cobarde, apartó sus ojos verdes de los rojos de él, y enfocó su atención en la hinchazón que desaparecía, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba con el tiempo, sabía que era el miedo. Era curioso, nunca antes mostró miedo ante Sasuke, ni cuando intentó matarle en cantidad de ocasiones, y ahora ella podía sentir que su vida pendía de un hilo, no porque Sasuke podría matarla lastimando su cuerpo, sino porque ahora tenía la certeza de que Sasuke aun influenciaba demasiado en sus emociones y en el amor que no moría. Y sabia, que él era consciente de eso. Aquello era destructivo.

Terminó de emanar chakra y con lentitud apartó la mano del rostro de Sasuke, casi con resistencia, queriendo sentir aun la piel de él. Pero tomó toda su determinación en apartarse.

Sasuke se levantó sin agradecerle y se fue.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin preocupación. No era como que esperaba un "gracias" o algo así.

Bajó la mirada a su mano derecha, aun pudiendo sentir el contacto de Sasuke. El tacto _frío_.

Frío y desolador. Así como él. Completamente diferente a la calidez de Naruto.

Ella sabía diferenciar muy bien a los dos, aunque sabía que difícilmente los conocía completamente. Ellos siempre fueron polos opuestos de un todo. Y ella siempre hizo lo que pudo para dar un equilibrio. Ellos lo eran todo para ella, aquel tacto cálido de Naruto, sus sonrisas bobas y sus promesas esperanzadoras, aquel hermano que apreciaba. Muy diferente del tacto frio de Sasuke, con sus miradas ariscas, sus sonrisas oscuras y arrogantes y su deseo de venganza. Ella había caído ante el segundo sin entender muy bien porque, al principio fue un mero capricho, uno que a pesar de la indiferencia educada que obtenía, se convirtió en un sincero amor. Porque Sasuke a pesar de cómo fue, tuvo sus buenos momentos, ese brillo de felicidad en la mirada antes de la muerte del tercero. Él no fue atento con ella, ni mucho menos le aceptó, pero a su manera le demostró cuán importante era en su vida, o por lo menos lo fue, tal como Kakashi y Naruto.

Cerrando los ojos, se limpió los ojos, y curó su mejilla. Con lentitud recogió la ropa que tiró al suelo cuando llegó y con un suspiro de resignación y dolor salió de allí, dispuesta a caminar un rato para despejar sus pensamientos. La verdad en ese momento sólo quería estar sola.

.

~o~

.

Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos de forma pensativa, dejando que el cálido viento le diera en la cara, relajándola un poco. Podía sentir a su madre y la futura Hokage metidas en sus propios pensamientos. Había ido al barrio Uchiha sólo porque su madre quería que lo hiciera, la verdad a ella no le apetecía entrar en esa parte de la aldea, mucho menos considerando que el vengador Uchiha se encontraba allí, lo que menos deseaba era verlo después de cómo mató a todos, en especial a Kiba, Shino y su primo. En toda esa semana las pesadillas se redujeron enormemente, hasta convertirse en menos que destellos de recuerdos confusos, aun así eso no borraba lo sucedido, y no lo haría jamás. Se había encontrado a sí misma, incapaz de odiar, pero evitaría a todo lugar encontrarse en un mismo lugar, sola, con ese Uchiha. No entendía como Sakura podía estar cerca de él, aun mas recibir esa bofetada, que aunque le dejó sorprendida como a todas, se merecía Sasuke Uchiha. Ella entendía al igual que su madre las razones por las que la matriarca Uchiha actuó de esa forma, no había nada que explicar. Sólo esperaba que Sakura pudiera conllevar su propio dolor, no eran amigas, apenas se conocían, pero sabía que ella era apreciada por Naruto, y todas las personas queridas por Naruto, también eran importantes para ella, de un modo u otro. Y como ella misma se dijo, en el amor no había razón, Sakura siempre defendería a Sasuke, no importara cuan retorcido fuera este. A ella no le interesaba que pasaba con ese chico, siempre creyó, después de la infinidad de veces que trató de matar a Sakura y Naruto, que él no se merecía todo ese cariño que le profesaban, pero esa era la amistad que los unía, y ella entendía el grado de cariño y aprecio que se podía sentir por tus compañeros de equipo, incluso aunque fueran las peores personas. Para ella, Kiba y Shino significaron mucho, demasiado en su vida, la herida en su corazón por las muertes de ellos seguía abierta, y sabia que si tenía la mínima posibilidad, haría todo por traerlos de regreso, no importara el precio. Por lo menos tenía a su madre, a su padre con ella, y la recién nacida atención de Naruto, eso la mantenía a flote y le devolvía la vida, en cambio Sakura se hundía cada vez más, sin poder acercarse a sus padres, defendiendo a quien había matado a su familia, seguro sintiéndose culpable por sus contradictorias emociones. No entendía como lo soportaba.

—Mikoto, ella…—Tsunade finalmente habló justo cuando alcanzaron la salida del barrio Uchiha. La sannin estaba conmocionada, Mikoto era normalmente una joven alegre, amable y cariñosa. No podía creer que realmente había abofeteado a su hijo, y después a Sakura sin querer.

Hana se encogió de hombros. Hinata las miró de reojo, entendiendo a medias, la conversación.

—Usted no entendería Tsunade-sama —dijo Hana con propiedad y con la mirada firme —. Al ser educadas dentro de un gran y estricto clan, esa es nuestra forma de actuar.

— ¿Golpear a tu hijo? —bufó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

—Si lo dice de esa forma suena realmente feo —concedió Hana asintiendo. Sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo —. El clan Senju prácticamente desapareció al formarse Konoha, por lo que usted fue criada en una familia normal. Pero Mikoto y yo, tal vez otras tantas, hemos sido educadas no sólo para ser unas esposas perfectas, sino también para ser madres estrictas. Los esposos lideran el clan, atienden la economía de la familia y la aldea, nosotras debemos quedarnos en el hogar cuidando a los hijos y manteniendo en orden todo. Nunca es necesario, ya que siempre se logra una buena educación en las nuevas generaciones, pero a veces, incluso aunque nos duela, debemos recurrir a métodos drásticos para hacer entender a los hijos.

—Pero —protestó la sannin.

—Es mejor una bofetada que le indicará cuanta decepción causa, y le haga recapacitar, que verlo hundiéndose en la oscuridad, anhelando más de lo que debe y causando problemas —le cortó Hana con seriedad.

Hinata asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

Tsunade las miró un momento.

— ¿Hana te golpeó alguna vez? —interrogó a la chiquilla.

—No, claro que no —contestó Hinata sonriendo a su madre con tristeza —. Mamá se la pasaba más…eh…

—Más preocupada por mí, que por ustedes, es así de sencillo —dijo Hana sintiéndose realmente una mala madre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Tsunade sin entender.

—Pues…

Hinata parpadeó, desconectándose de la conversación para mirar como Sakura estaba a pocos metros de ellas, caminando con bastante rapidez. Pareció no notarlas porque pasó con la mirada en el suelo, presurosa por salir de allí. Dudó un momento, pero luego sin despedirse de las otras, la siguió, tal vez ella necesitaba estar sola, pero creía firmemente que tal vez también necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse, incluso aunque no fueran amigas, en ese tiempo sólo se tenían la una a la otra, y debían ayudarse mutuamente.

La encontró en el río, sentada sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, últimamente no la había visto más que llorar.

—Sakura-san…—murmuró suavemente, sentándose a su lado.

Ella respingó de la sorpresa.

—Hinata —dijo mirándola con cansancio. Sonrió tristemente, apartando algunos de los mechones rosas de su cara.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No —contestó ella con la voz rota —. Definitivamente no.

En ese momento rompió a llorar de nuevo, ocultando su cara entre sus brazos, llorando y gritando de rabia y dolor. Maldiciendo a Sasuke y el estúpido amor que no desaparecía. Hinata se mantuvo callada, dejándola ser. Sólo estaba allí para escuchar, así que espero pacientemente a que la chica terminara de descargar todo el dolor que llevaba en su interior. No supo cuanto tiempo duraron los gritos de la pelirosa, ni sus sollozos o lamentos, pero estuvo allí con ella, hasta que Sakura dejó de llorar, sintiéndose débil y tonta.

—Sakura-san —repitió dulcemente, acercándose a ella y dejando que se recostara contra sus piernas. La pelirosa no se quejó, sólo enterró su rostro en las piernas de Hinata, sollozando aun débilmente, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña, como antes cuando lloraba en las piernas de su madre —. Estoy aquí, descarga todo tu dolor. No te puedo prometer aliviarlo, pero haré todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Lentamente las palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras de Hinata le calmaron un poco. A los pocos minutos sintió como las manos delicadas y cálidas de Hinata le acariciaban el cabello. Definitivamente Hinata era una buena chica, la clase de chica que ofrecería su amor a Naruto y recompensaría todos esos años de soledad que tuvo Naruto en su niñez. Ella realmente lo merecía, así como Naruto merecía ese amor grande y desinteresado. Sus sollozos disminuyeron hasta desaparecer y pronto se vio recostada en el pasto, con Hinata sentada mirando como el cielo se oscurecía, el día había pasado rápido.

El silencio no era incomodo en lo absoluto, simplemente llenaba el ambiente.

—Debes pensar que soy una idiota —dijo Sakura de forma calmada, mirando las nubes tal como lo hacía Shikamaru. Se le había pegado esa manía en los meses que compartió la guerra con Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Realmente el verlas flotar le calmaba, entendía porque el genio Nara se pasaba la vida viéndolas como si no hubiese nada más importante.

Habían pasado tantas horas, que Hinata respingó cuando Sakura rompió el silencio de forma repentina, aun así, respondió casi al instante.

—Yo…no…eh, no pienso eso —sonrió para sí misma de forma dulce —. Claramente creo que Uchiha-san no merece tu amor —respondió con sinceridad —, pero…el amor es ciego y tonto. En el corazón no se manda, tanto tú como yo, no elegimos a quien amar.

—Naruto merece la pena —susurró Sakura.

Hinata enrojeció.

—C…C-Claro —tartamudeó avergonzada de saber que Sakura comprendía sus sentimientos.

—Tú también lo mereces —sonrió la pelirosa débilmente —. Se lo merecen. Hazlo feliz, llena el vacío de su corazón.

—Sakura-san ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Simplemente lucha por él, Naruto es un tonto cegatón que no se entera de nada. Pero sé que tu amor es tan grande que puede curar su corazón.

La Hyuga jugueteó con sus dedos, completamente sonrojada.

—Yo lo haré,…lo a-amo mucho, si Naruto-kun me lo permite, llenaré el vacío de su corazón.

Sakura asintió sonriendo, sintiendo que por lo menos algo bueno sucedía, su sufrimiento era recompensado por la felicidad de Naruto, Hinata era la indicada para hacerlo feliz, y ella se encargaría de que eso pasara, si veía a su hermano feliz, todo habría merecido la pena. Incluso el callar la realidad de su viaje en el tiempo, y de su posible regreso, así como todas las alternativas que tenían para quedarse con esa realidad.

Nuevamente el silencio lleno el claro, hasta que Sakura lo rompió de nuevo, exteriorizando otra vez sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de este amor?

—Yo…no tengo respuesta para eso —murmuró Hinata sintiéndose mal por no poder ayudar.

Sakura soltó una risa agria.

—Lo sé, es imposible. ¿Y sabes? Que me siento culpable, culpable como una maldita traidora. Porque una vez más lo defendí, defendí al desgraciado que mató a mi padre y a mi hermana. Si hubiese podido matarlo en aquella ocasión…—dejó que las palabras murieran en sus labios, recordando el momento exacto en el que trató de matarle, cuando el equipo siete se reunió tristemente, después de casi tres largos y dolorosos años.

Hinata la miró de reojo.

— ¿M-Matarlo? ¿Realmente lo hubieras hecho, Sakura-san? —murmuró intentando ser sutil, ella no podía visualizarse matando a Naruto, por nada del mundo, incluso aunque fuera la peor persona del mundo…aunque si lo veía de ese modo, podía comprender la razón por la que Sakura aguantaba tanto.

—No pude —respondió con la voz rota, cerrando los ojos —. Entiendo a donde quieres llegar ¿Por qué matarlo si digo amarlo tanto? No creo que puedas entenderlo, nadie podría hacerlo. Porque Naruto, Kakashi, Madara, todos ellos aquel día no vieron más que a dos personas tratando de matarse mutuamente, no vieron más. —sonrió amargamente —. Yo quise pensar que podría hacerlo, quería liberar a Naruto de esa promesa que lo esclavizaba, quería salvar a Sasuke. Lo veras bizarro y retorcido ¿Matarlo para salvarlo? Nadie me podría entender hasta no sentir lo que yo siento. Yo viví muchos momentos con el equipo siete, aquel Sasuke era tan diferente al que volví a ver años después, lo amaba tanto que dolía aquel cambio brusco e inhumano. Porque mi propia alma se rompía junto con la de él, porque me mataba ver lo que el odio había hecho en él. Sólo quise salvarlo, si tomaba su vida, entonces él dejaría de hacer daño, dejaría de lastimar a los demás y así mismo, porque al matar no sólo mataba a sus víctimas, se mataba lentamente, destruía su alma y su corazón. Yo no quería eso para él, prefería verlo muerto aun con tiempo, que verlo con las manos llenas de sangre de personas inocentes. Porque si fuera el antiguo Sasuke no hubiese querido eso para él, el odio lo cegaba y yo quería ser una pequeña luz, intentar aplacar esa soledad.

Hinata no dijo nada, recordando a sus compañeros. Unas solitarias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Soy una Kunoichi, una ninja, esa fue _mi manera_ de salvarlo. Nosotras que vivimos matando para sobrevivir, no podemos ver más opción que eso. No espero que me entiendas, ni tú ni nadie. Amas a Naruto, y él demasiado bueno y cálido, es imposible pensar en él de otra forma. En cambio Sasuke siempre fue frío, matar es su único camino.

—Tienes razón, no entiendo.

—Cada uno tiene su formar de pensar, Hinata —Sakura se revolvió en su sitio, pestañeando y tocando sus mejillas, sintiendo las lágrimas secas —. Matarlo era el único camino, las palabras nunca lo harían recapacitar, si lo mataba dejaba de lastimarse, y eso era lo único que me interesaba. Tomaría su vida en mis manos, llenaría mis manos de su sangre y…después me suicidaría. Porque no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde él no estuviera, quería salvarlo a mi manera, muriendo con él y cargando todo su odio, para transformarlo, para cuidarlo en la muerte y curar su corazón.

— ¿Ibas a suicidarte? —susurró horrorizada.

—Si —respondió sin inmutarse —. Sin dudar, sé que es lo más bajo. Hubiera caído, el suicidio es lo más humillante y degradante para un ninja. Es una deshonra, pero no me hubiera importado si con eso lo salvaba.

—Sakura-san…

—Pero no pude, me engañe a mi misma que lo lograría. Que lo salvaría, pero no podía matarlo —le cortó —. No podía en ese entonces. Mi amor era demasiado grande para luchar.

— ¿Eh?

—Sasuke aun influye mucho en mí, no puedo evitarlo. Sólo que ahora hay una diferencia —la voz de Sakura se volvió áspera —. La muerte de Ino y Kakashi-sensei me dio algo nuevo, el resentimiento suficiente para poder lastimarlo. Nunca antes hubiera podido hacerle una herida, no sólo porque es más fuerte, si no porque mis sentimientos no me dejarían. En cambio ahora sé que si él se lo merece intentaría matarlo sin dudar, y si la ocasión me lo permite y él se merece lo mataría.

Hinata se estremeció levemente ante esas palabras llenas de rencor.

—Creo que c-comprendo algo tu punto de vista.

—Tienes bastante suerte, Naruto nunca le haría llorar, él no te lastimaría de la forma en la que el amor por Sasuke me lastima.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes nada que sentir, Hinata. La idiota soy yo por amar a quien nunca me corresponderá. Por amar a quien me desgració.

La Hyuga entreabrió los labios, para intentar decir algo, pero un grito las interrumpió. Giraron para ver como Naruto corría a metros de ellas, gritando y llamando a Hinata, con una alegre risa y agitando las manos sin parar. Sakura sonrió, Naruto volvía a ser el mismo tonto idiota feliz de antes. Toda esa semana que se la pasaba con Minato, Kushina, Hana, Hiashi y Hinata le hacía feliz. Por lo menos disfrutaba su estancia allí.

—Ve con él —dijo.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien. No me pasará nada. Recuerda lo que te dije.

Hinata acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, asintió y se levantó, con las mejillas rosas llegó al lado de Naruto, dando una última mirada a Sakura, que seguía acostada sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo con melancolía. Naruto le sonrió enseñando los dientes.

—Nuestras madres insisten en que cenemos en la casa de mi padre. ¿Vamos, dattebayo?

—C-Claro.

— ¿Y Sakura-chan?

—Ella —Hinata dudó un momento, pero luego sacudió la cabeza —. Q-Quiere estar… un rato mas allí.

El rubio asintió, mirando de reojo a su compañera de equipo, entonces con una sonrisa más alegre tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del claro. Cuando entraron a las calles, las personas los miraban, parecían una pareja como cualquier otra, feliz y linda. Hinata sonreía tímidamente, sintiéndose en el cielo por ese momento. Tal como los primeros días, Naruto no abandonaba la manía de cogerle la mano para cualquier cosa. Parecía de hecho, agradarle su tacto, y eso le gustaba. El Uzumaki sonreía alegremente, charlando sin cesar sobre cosas sin sentido, apretando la mano de Hinata, no quería que se despegara de él. La verdad sabia que se había vuelto una manía, sin embargo era imposible evitarla. Hinata irradiaba una calidez que le hechizaba, no lo notó antes, pero ahora que lo hacía, no quería dejarla ir. Esa calidez le entibiaba el corazón, le hacía sentir bien.

De niño siempre le faltó cariño, por eso llamaba la atención con sus travesuras, y ahora la calidez de Hinata le llamaba como el canto de una sirena. Sólo quería sentir aquel calor siempre, le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Caminaron cogidos de las manos, hasta llegar a una casa grande y preciosa, con un jardín cuidado y amplio. Sin duda, la casa de Minato era todo lo contrario al departamento desordenado de Kushina.

— ¿De qué conversaban, Sakura-chan y tú?

—Eh…—Hinata miró a otro lado, sonriendo nerviosamente —. C-Cosas…de chicas.

— ¿Cosas de chicas, ´ttebayo? —repitió Naruto ladeando la cabeza sin entender, como si el hecho de que las chicas necesitaran una plática sobre sus cosas fuera inexplicable.

Afortunadamente para la Hyuga, la puerta se abrió en ese instante, mostrando aun malhumorado Hiashi, que estaba cansado de las bromas de Kushina. En el momento en que los vio cogidos de la mano, frunció el ceño sin entender la molestia profunda que sentía por ese hecho. Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y fulminando con la mirada al pobre Naruto, que en cuanto comprendió que la persona delante de él, era el futuro padre de la chica que estaba detrás cogida de su mano, se puso pálido. Se sentía como el novio siendo presentando por primera vez al padre de su novia.

Je, era como ironía. Aunque Hinata no era su novia.

Con disimulo Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata, sudando frío, sabía que Hiashi aun no sabía que Hinata era su hija, pero tarde o temprano lo sabría, y aun no sabía que reacción tendría. ¿Sería un padre sobre protector? Esperaba que no, aún quería coger a Hinata de la mano sin tener que preocuparse por morir en el intento.

—Jejeje —rió nerviosamente, despeinándose —. Hiashi-san —el normalmente no podía sufijos a nadie que no fuera Sakura o Hinata, pero sentía que debía hacerlo —. ¿Minato y Kushina? —tuvo que abstenerse de llamarlos papá y mamá.

Por toda respuesta, Hiashi se hizo a un lado, sin dejar de mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pasemos, Hinata-chan.

—Si —la chica sonrió dulcemente a su padre, haciendo una reverencia educada y pasó tras Naruto.

El rubio podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Hiashi clavada en su espalda.

Kushina y Hana salieron de la cocina, con delantales y batiendo algo en un recipiente. Minato estaba sentado delante de la televisión, algo aburrido, les saludó en cuanto los vio.

Ellos se sentaron a su lado.

Media hora después, las mujeres volvieron a salir, ya anunciando que la cena estaba preparada.

— ¡Y DE POSTRE HAY RAMEN, ´TTEBANE! —chilló Kushina alegremente.

— ¡SI, RAMEN, ´TTEBAYO! —celebró Naruto también chillando.

Hinata rió.

Hiashi bufó bajamente. ¿Por qué esos dos eran tan parecidos?

—Cenemos entonces —dijo Minato apagando la televisión y sonriendo a Kushina.

—Hinata-chan, espera —la Hyuga miró de forma interrogante a Naruto.

Los demás ya estaban sentándose, mientras que las mujeres se metían a la cocina para servir.

— ¿Sucede algo, N-Naruto-kun? —preguntó preocupada.

—Es que…´ttebayo —Naruto infló las mejillas de forma infantil antes de resignarse —. Ayer Sakura-chan me dijo que necesitaba a alguien para que me ayudara a entrenar con el Rin'negan.

—Oh —Hinata entendió perfectamente a donde quería llegar.

—No puedo pedirle al bastardo de Sasuke que me ayude. Aun tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar entre nosotros, antes de que poder olvidar, dattebayo —aseguró —. Y tú tienes el Byakugan… así que…

—Estaría encantada de ayudarte, Naruto-kun —le dijo alegremente.

— ¿En serio, dattebayo?

La chica asintió por respuesta, sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos. Tenía que agradecerle a Sakura por eso, sin duda el entrenamiento le acercaría mas a Naruto, puesto que no había nada más importante para el Uzumaki que fortalecerse y si le ayudaba, podía entenderlo más. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, esperaba poder hacer un buen trabajo y ayudarle en algo para variar. Sería la primera vez que pudiera hacer algo que realmente tenía importancia para Naruto. Daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Naruto saltó en su sitio, y como aquella vez en el río, la alzó entre brazos, girándola mientras reía. Hinata enrojeció, pero una brillante sonrisa llena de esperanza se posó en su rostro. De pronto, Naruto dejó de girar, pero sin soltar a la Hyuga. La miró a los ojos, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos de forma tímida sobre sus hombros. Estaban a unos centímetros. No habían estado tan cerca desde aquel día en que casi se besaron.

Otra vez, se miraron olvidándose de todo.

Unos carraspeos les devolvieron a la realidad.

Hiashi estaba de brazos cruzados y el rostro lleno de irritación mientras los veía con las cejas arqueadas. Minato sonreía nerviosamente. Ambos estaban parados en la entrada que conectaba el comedor con la sala.

—Jejeje —con una risa nerviosa Naruto soltó a Hinata al instante, esfumándose prácticamente en el aire, para aparecer sentado en el comedor.

Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos, y rápidamente lo siguió.

Hiashi los miró con sospecha, sin comprender aun esa molestia. El rubio mayor siguió a su amigo, pensando entre divertido y nervioso, que Hiashi sin duda sería un padre sobre protector. Pobre de su hijo.

—Hiashi-kun, Minato —llamó Hana.

— ¡VENGAN A COMER DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ´TTEBANE!

En la mesa, Naruto sonrió discretamente a Hinata, alegre de que ella aceptara su propuesta. La Hyuga no podía estar más feliz de aquella propuesta que sin duda le ayudaría mucho. Esperaba con todo su corazón, ganar el amor de Naruto.

.

~o~

.

Sakura jadeó cuando una mano pasó veloz sobre su boca, callándola.

—Cállate —siseó Sasuke.

La pelirosa no tuvo necesidad de que él hablara para reconocerlo. Su cuerpo podía sentirlo incluso antes que sus sentidos. Eso no quería decir que estaba feliz de verlo y mucho menos de tenerlo tan cerca. Su espalda chocaba contra el pecho formado de Sasuke y le irritaba las sensaciones traicioneras. No podía confiar en él, por aquella razón estaba tensa, esperando algo hasta que sintió otras presencias.

—Oculta tu chakra —le ordenó el Uchiha en voz hosca.

Sakura asintió sin protestar.

Algunos ANBUS paseaban de forma silenciosa y sutil por entre los árboles. Ella había estado regresando a casa, y tan distraída en sus pensamientos y en su dolor, no los notó. Cuando finalmente se fueron, Sasuke la soltó sin perder un instante.

Sakura le miró con cautela.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi madre quiere verte —dijo el Uchiha con simplicidad y sin emoción alguna en la voz.

—Oh —la pelirosa asintió. Sabía que Sasuke no le negaría nada a su madre, incluso aunque eso significaba darle un mensaje —. Esos ANBUS…

—Llevan días espiándonos —dijo Sasuke con voz fría —. Danzou y los consejeros deben saber hacer mucho tiempo que estamos aquí.

—No dijiste nada.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No los sentiste? —se mofó.

Sakura bajó la cabeza sintiéndose peor.

—Tsk, vámonos.

— ¿Por qué no has ido por Danzou? —preguntó sin moverse. Se le hacía extraño, que sabiendo que los espiaba no hubiera hecho nada.

Sasuke la miró por detrás de la espalda, considerando el responderle. La miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y expresión arisca, pero al final respondió.

—Mis padres merecen una explicación —fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a caminar sin esperarle.

La pelirosa fue tras él al instante, comprendiendo sus palabras. Así que no atacaría a Danzou y los otros hasta que sus padres no entendieran el porqué de su comportamiento. Quería asegurarse de que sus padres comprendieran sus motivos para su odio y sin que lo vieran como un monstruo completamente. Definitivamente el estar en ese tiempo, con sus padres vivos, lo cambiaba.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, entraron en silencio para llegar a la cocina, quedándose parados en la entrada sin anunciar su presencia. Mikoto terminó de preparar la comida, apagando el fuego y con una mirada triste. Fugaku que estaba a su lado la miró con preocupación, llevaba así desde el mediodía. Él no era muy dado a las palabras cariñosas, ni a las muestras de afecto en público, todo eso le incomodaba y en su opinión le hacía perder el orgullo Uchiha. Pero amaba a Mikoto y se preocupaba por él. Y además, en ese momento no tenían público, o al menos eso creía.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿Eh?...na…nada —contestó algo ida.

—Mikoto…—insistió.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos, intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran.

— ¿Tan mala madre seré?

— ¿Qué?

—Yo…tengo miedo —susurró abrazando a Fugaku y enterrando el rostro en su pecho —. Tengo miedo de mis acciones. Si mis hijos…tratan de matarse mutuamente quiere decir que no soy buena madre. ¿Por qué?

Fugaku parpadeó sin entender nada ¿Sus hijos se matarían mutuamente? ¿De qué hablaba?

—Tal vez no merezca el ser llamada madre —sollozó —. Tal vez no…

—Basta —Fugaku pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su prometida, y la estrechó más contra sí. Mikoto sería no sólo la mejor esposa, sino también una excelente madre. No permitiría que ella creyera eso de sí misma. Era la mujer que amaba y no quería verla sufrir —Serás la mejor madre —no fue un titubeo, si no la constatación de un hecho. No hubo más palabras, simplemente esas, y el abrazo cálido que borró el sufrimiento de Mikoto. Sonrió suavemente, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de Fugaku, le gustaba su forma de ser, incluso aunque fuera frío, él siempre se preocupaba por ella, la protegía y le demostraba con pocas palabras o gestos casi nulos cuán importante era ella para él —No lo dudes —agregó separándose de ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

Mikoto se sonrojó, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, sus labios volvieron a sonreír. Ese era el lado de Fugaku que sólo ella podía ver.

—Gracias —hipó sonriendo de forma enternecedora.

Fugaku apartó la mirada, algo sonrojado.

—Te amo, gracias por siempre estar conmigo —ella se empinó y presionó sus labios contra los de su novio.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, hmp —dijo Fugaku sonriendo de medio lado.

La Uchiha le acarició la mejilla sintiéndose mucho mejor. Entonces al mirar de frente, pudo ver a Sakura y Sasuke parados, mirando todo en silencio. Sasuke parecía algo sorprendido, Sakura sonreía levemente. Al menos se daba cuenta de que Fugaku si demostraba su amor a Mikoto, aunque fuera en pequeños gestos que exteriorizaban todos sus grandes sentimientos.

—Sakura, Sasuke —saludó.

Fugaku los miró, preguntándose si habían visto algo.

Ellos pasaron como si no hubieran visto nada.

Mikoto miró a Sasuke con resignación. La conversación estaba aún pendiente, así como una disculpa por parte de ambos.

Fugaku se sentó en silencio. Sakura ayudó a servir y pronto comieron sin decir palabra alguna.

Sakura intentó no sentirse más culpable por lo que hacía. En ese momento no defendía a Sasuke, sólo ayudaba a Mikoto, estaría a su lado hasta el nacimiento de Itachi, el héroe que salvó Konoha alguna vez con su deshonra. Pero sentía como dentro de ella, a pesar de todas sus emociones contradictorias, de su rencor y de su preocupación, una esperanza nacía de nuevo. Se reprendió mentalmente, pero su corazón no entendía. Al ver a Fugaku de esa forma tan tierna y única con Mikoto, se visualizó a sí misma con Sasuke. Sabía que aunque no quisiese, aquella vana esperanza de que Sasuke algún día correspondiera a sus sentimientos, se había enraizado en su corazón. Sentimientos que no morían por completo ni con la muerte de Ino o Kakashi. Se sentía culpable por eso, pero intentaría luchar, ella no quería traicionar la memoria de sus amigos. No quería seguir teniendo esperanzas, no quería pensar más en Sasuke después de lo que hizo.

Aun así, sabía que después de lo visto, nada podía parar lo que sentía.

A pesar de ser _fríos_, los Uchiha también tenían un lado _cálido_, muy pocas lo veían, y a pesar de todo, ella quería ser una de las afortunadas.

Una tontería, una traición, ¿afortunada? Lamentablemente era imposible odiarle completamente.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Vale, se que dije 18, pero las cosas se me complicaron, intente pero al final recién ahorita he podido terminar el capitulo, así que si haya faltas ortográficas, discúlpenme por favor._

_Atadalove, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Por atrasado ^^U te dedico el capi, espero que te guste y lamento la tardanza._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen feliz. Intentare responder sus preguntar por mp en estos días, si es que puedo ^^U, si no podrán esperar a que los próximos capis resuelvan todas sus dudas. En este momento no tengo tiempo de nada._

_Ah, sí, quiero suplicar que si alguien quiere llevar mi historia a otra página, sólo me pidan permiso, se los daré, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso hace unas semanas, cuando este fic fue plagiado. Todo fue controlado, pero realmente no deseo que vuelva a pasar, eso contribuyó un poco a que me retrasara pues al saberlo deje de escribir el capitulo un buen tiempo por el enojo, no lo pude evitar, siento que ustedes hayan salido perjudicados en eso. La chica que hizo el plagio, espero que no lo vuelva a repetir, pedir permiso no cuesta nada, o para variar poner el nombre de la escritora, en vez de adjudicarse un fic que no es suyo._

_Eso es todo, lamento ser tan breve y no responder todas sus dudas, no tengo tiempo._

_En el próximo capi comenzara lo bueno, y sólo falta un poquito para que al fin Naruto y Hinata esten juntos ^^._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	11. Pudo haber sido

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pudo haber sido<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dedicado a Jan di-chan por su cumpleaños que fue el 3 de Enero. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien ^^, disculpa por la tardanza en el saludo ^^U.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡¿Qué? —el grito de Naruto rompió el silencio que se había formado tras las palabras de Sakura.

La pelirosa suspiró, tomando aire e intentando por todos los medios no ponerse a regañarle, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Parpadeó y enfocó sus ojos en un punto en medio del bosque, desde donde podía sentir chakras de los espías. Debían actuar como si no los sintieran, lo cual no era precisamente cómodo, no podía soltar información importante así como así, no con los perros de Danzou escuchando cada palabra. El problema del asunto, es que veía venir no sólo los reclamos de Naruto, sino también los de Sasuke, el cual chasqueó la lengua con el Sharingan girando de forma furiosa en sus ojos rojos.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior de manera nerviosa, espiando a través de sus pestañas de forma tímida la escena. Sakura los había citado ese día en el campo de entrenamiento número doce porque tenía cosas importantes que decirles, pero apenas pusieron un pie fuera de sus respectivas casas, sintieron esos chakras seguirles sin mucha precaución, era como si desearan que los pusieran al descubierto. Afortunadamente la pelirosa había actuado con la cabeza y con secas palabras paró a Naruto y Sasuke de armar un escándalo, ella también se había dado cuenta, buscaban provocarlos, seguramente para darles una opción de arrestarlos e interrogarlos. Aun así, lo que dijo la chica no era algo que podía mantener a esos tranquilos.

—Suficiente —Sasuke se perdió en un segundo, atravesando el bosque e ignorando las protestas de su ex compañera de equipo. En otro segundo más había encerrado en genjutsu a sus perseguidores, quienes no se habían tomado el tiempo suficiente para ponerse en guardia.

Los gritos de terror de los ANBUS de raíz resonaron en el bosque mientras el Uchiha regresaba.

Naruto ignorando eso, enfrentó a su compañera.

—Sakura-chan ¿Es cierto?

—Sí, lo es —ella pasó una mano por su cabello de forma nerviosa —. Yo sé como regresar. La pregunta es ¿quieren regresar?

No hubo necesidad de preguntar, ella lo sabía al ver sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Sasuke.

—He estado haciendo teorías y pensando mucho en estas tres semanas que llevamos en la aldea —explicó la chica con la mirada baja —. Ahora sé con seguridad cual fue la razón que nos trajo aquí, y sé la razón que nos puede llevar a nuestro tiempo. En su batalla —miró a sus compañeros —, ustedes expulsaron mucho poder, demasiado, saben perfectamente que el nivel que tienen supera con creces a cualquier Kage. No hay persona capaz de superarlos. Al mismo tiempo conocen que Rikodou sennin fue el creador del mundo Shinobi, aquel que poseía el Rin'negan en su punto de perfección, antes de que este perdiera todo su poder al dividirse y mezclarse naciendo el Byakugan y posteriormente el Sharingan —ellos le miraron como diciéndole que ya se sabían eso, aunque claro Naruto era el único que apenas se enteraba —, bueno ahí está el punto. Madara afirmó que para alcanzar el Dōjutsu perfecto necesitaba el poder de todos los bijus, era la única forma de llevar a cabo su plan ojo de Luna. Sin embargo lo que él buscaba sólo era perfeccionar el Sharingan y después quedarse con el Rin'negan, pero sabía que el Dōjutsu está incompleto, nunca alcanzaría la perfección en lo que deseaba a menos que completara el poder que necesitaba —ella hablaba en tono profesional, como si estuviera exponiendo algo frente a una clase, pero afortunadamente lo suficientemente claro para que no se perdieran, por lo menos no Naruto, porque ella sabía que tanto Sasuke como Hinata captarían todo al instante —. Quería ser como Rikodou sennin y alcanzar su máximo poder, pero al Rin'negan le faltaba algo.

No entendían porque salía con ese tema, pero Hinata ladeando la cabeza contestó la pregunta no formulada.

—Tenía ya el Sharingan y el Rin´negan…entonces so-sólo le faltaba el Byakugan para perfeccionar el Rin'negan —susurró bajito.

Sakura asintió complacida de que entendieran.

—Exacto, Madara quería que el Rin´negan fuera como el que tenía Rikodou sennin antes de que sus poderes se dividieran ante el nacimiento de nuevos Dōjutsu. Con eso el Rin´negan dividió sus poderes en las nuevas técnicas oculares que nacieron. También saben que se dice que Rikodou sennin era considerado un dios por sus grandiosos poderes, siendo capaz de crear aquello que deseaba.

La Hyuga se mordió el labio comenzando a entender.

—Lo que quiero decir es simple —dijo Sakura seriamente —. Para alcanzar el poder de Rikodou sennin en su perfección en el Rin´negan se necesita los tres Dōjutsu unidos nuevamente con todo su poder. El Sharingan —hizo una pausa y señaló a Sasuke—, y el Byakugan —asintió en dirección a Hinata —, complementaran el Rin´negan y de esa forma le devolverán su glorioso poder —terminó señalando al confundido Naruto.

—Quieres decir…—dijo Hinata ensanchando los ojos al entender la razón de ese viaje en el tiempo.

La pelirosa asintió.

—El poder de Rikodou sennin no tenía limites, los mitos acerca de lo que podía hacer son diversos e increíbles. Viajar en el tiempo, dimensiones…jugar con el tiempo, en fin, en sus manos tenía el poder de hacer lo que deseara. Ustedes en esa batalla expusieron los tres Dōjutsu en su máximo punto, atacando en el mismo momento lo unieron de una forma diferente y lograron alcanzar el poder de Rikodou sennin por un instante —afirmó —, sin embargo ese poder no es para tomar a juego, no tenían experiencia ni suficiente poder para que todo terminara sin una catástrofe.

Sasuke y Naruto se mantenían en silencio, repitiendo todo en su mente.

—Fue el poder de sus técnicas oculares lo que nos permitió viajar en el tiempo, y fue mi deseo lo que nos guió hasta época —finalizó la muchacha cerrando los ojos con cansancio —, usando una técnica prohibida de Tsunade-shishiou logre equilibrar su poder y protegernos. Para regresar debemos hacer lo mismo, ustedes tienen que usar sus Dōjutsu en su máximo poder, y mi técnica médica prohibida nos protegerá de las consecuencias de ese poder, llevándonos a nuestra época de nuevo.

Un largo silencio siguió a las palabras de la chica. El principal problema del viaje en el tiempo no había sido quedarse allí, pues contrario a cualquier cosa ese viaje inesperado resultó ser una bendición para ellos, conociendo cosas que nunca supieron, y con algo de suerte podrían cambiar todas las tragedias que sucedieron y llevaron a las desgracias que ellos sufrían en su propio tiempo. El problema fue el no saber regresar, pues por mucho que les gustara esa época no era la suya y quedarse atrapados ahí generaría caos cuando nacieran sus alter egos. No sería conveniente que eso sucediera y por aquella razón, luego de acordar cada cosa que harían en ese tiempo, lo que cambiarían y lo que no, había quedado ese problema.

¿Cómo regresar?

Ahora Sakura acababa de darles la respuesta y parecía que por el momento todo estaba bien, pero no fue así. Tomando un respiro Sakura terminó de decir sus teorías.

—Eso no es todo, hay un riesgo…mejor dicho una consecuencia inevitable.

— ¿Consecuencia? —repitió Hinata temerosa —. ¿Cuál es?

La pelirosa suspiró tallándose los ojos con desespero.

—Una vez que realicemos el viaje para volver pueden generar tres reacciones. La primera —alzó un dedo —, es que todo vaya bien, regresemos a nuestro tiempo y nos acoplemos según los cambios que se den, nuestras memorias se unirán con las de nuestro alter egos y no habrá problema alguno —humedeció sus labios y apartó la mirada un instante —, la segunda es que contrario a todo eso, no importa cuántos cambios hayamos hecho, no servirá de nada, volveremos a nuestra época tal y como la dejamos…en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja —terminó en un susurro.

Hinata gimió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sólo de pensar en esa alternativa a pesar de todo lo que hacían para cambiar los sucesos desastrosos de su tiempo...

Naruto pasó saliva con frustración.

Sasuke simplemente observó a su antigua compañera con frialdad, sin expresar nada.

— ¿Cuál es la ultima? —preguntó indiferente.

—La última es la combinación de las dos primeras —contestó, pero al ver sus caras extrañadas se apresuró a explicarles pacientemente —. En el momento que regresemos nuestras almas se dividirán, una parte de nuestra esencia vivirá con los cambios que hagamos, otra sin embargo volverá a la guerra sin percatarse del cambio. En otras palabras se formara un universo alterno, uno en el que los cambios que hagamos si funcionen y nuestros alter egos tengan una vida feliz, otra en donde no. En el nuevo universo que se formará Sasuke vivirá con sus padres, su hermano, su clan vivo y respetado, Naruto tendrá a sus padres vivos y una vida feliz, Hinata no perderá a su madre, yo tampoco a mis padres, y al mismo tiempo en el otro Sasuke seguirá intentando vengar a su hermano y su clan matando a quien puede, Naruto seguirá luchando siendo el héroe del mundo ninja, Hinata y yo seguiremos en el campo de batalla hasta que la guerra termine ¿entienden? Se nos dará una oportunidad, pero no seremos conscientes de eso, una parte nuestra si vivirá lo que deseamos pero nunca lo sabremos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Es injusto —sentenció.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción —dijo Sakura.

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenemos de quedarnos con cada alternativa? —preguntó Hinata.

—Para la primera 30 %, la segunda 30 % y la tercera 40%, como se darán cuenta es obvio que volveremos a nuestro tiempo y una parte nuestra si vivirá según los cambios que demos, pero jamás seremos conscientes de eso.

Hinata sonrió tristemente.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser real —expresó suspirando largamente —. Al menos nuestros otros yo si serán felices.

—Gracias por decirnos todo esto, Sakura-chan, dattebayo —Naruto sonrió brillantemente —. Aprovecharemos todo el tiempo que tendremos para pasar con nuestros padres, y como dijo Hinata-chan al menos nuestros otros yo si serán felices. De una forma u otra nos salvaremos.

Sin embargo ni Sakura ni Sasuke estaban satisfechos con eso, cada uno por sus diferentes y egoístas razones. La Haruno no deseaba volver a su mismo tiempo sólo para encontrarse con que todo lo que vivió en ese tiempo fue falso, porque tuvo su felicidad entre sus manos y se escurrió entre sus dedos con humillante facilidad. ¿Qué haría cuando volviera? No creía ser capaz de soportar ver a Ino y Kakashi muertos de nuevo, al menos ahí tenía el consuelo de poder salvarlos, pero incluso eso se esfumó para su propio tiempo. Regresar al infierno de la guerra para darse cuenta de que estaba casi sola, donde tenía que comenzar de nuevo con los pocos sobrevivientes, donde desde cero debían levantar su destruida aldea y dejar que el tiempo cicatrizara sus heridas, porque eso era lo único que tendría, aprender a vivir con el dolor de perder a alguien. No quería eso, por ningún motivo ¿Qué le quedaba en su propio tiempo? ¡Nada! sus padres estaban muertos, parte de la familia con la que no compartía lazos de sangre pero si de una fuerte amistad y cariño también. Su rendimiento como medic-nin estaba bajo y no creía nunca volver a ser la misma. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué debía conformarse con eso? ¿Por qué una parte de ella debería vivir la felicidad pero no ser consciente de eso? Porque aunque su otro yo se salvara, eso no la salvaría a ella.

Miró a Naruto y Hinata que parecían felices y aceptaron con madurez lo que venía. Pero ella no era sí, no era noble como ellos dos, no estaba en su sangre conformarse con eso. No era buena ni madura, y lamentablemente como ellos, no quería eso.

Sasuke apretó la empuñadura de su katana rechinando los dientes. Sus ojos brillaron de rabia inaudita. No podía consentir esa estupidez ¿Por qué Naruto y esa estúpida Hyuga se conformaban sólo con eso? No importaba que una parte suya se salvara ¿De qué demonios serviría si él no era consciente? ¿Acaso eso compensaría todo lo que tuvo que pasar? ¿Eso compensaría la muerte de sus padres, de su hermano y la extinción de todo su clan? ¡No lo haría! Y que su otro yo lo viviera era mucho peor. Era egoísta y ni siquiera con que su otro yo se salvara le gustaba, él quería vivir con sus padres él mismo, ser consciente de ello y poder un día despertarse y que todo fuera como antes. No quería que todo el esfuerzo que hicieran lo viviera una parte de él que ni siquiera nacía en ese tiempo, una parte de la cual nunca sería consciente. Porque volver a la guerra significaba abandonar todo el futuro que había visto cuando llegó a ese tiempo, sus esperanzas de salvar el honor de su clan de otra forma se desvanecían. Y como pensó una vez, si esa alternativa de cambiar el pasado y reconstruir el futuro se esfumaba no se lo pensaría dos veces para destruir todo, incluso pasando sobre Naruto y Sakura.

No lo pensaría, si su madre seguiría muerta, si su padre nunca volvía a enseñarle nada, si su hermano tenía que seguir cargando con todo fingiendo para salvarle, él no pensaría tampoco para matar a todos, para que las enseñanzas del mundo ninja y sobre todo la voluntad de fuego se extinguiera del mundo para siempre, para que ellos cargaran con su odio y de una vez poder salvar el honor de su clan matando a todos.

Sus intenciones debieron verse escritas en su rostro, pues Sakura y Naruto habían vuelto la mirada hacia él con seriedad, el rubio apartando a Hinata, haciéndola retroceder y protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—Lo que dijo Sakura-chan define todo, Sasuke —dijo Naruto en postura defensiva, no podía darse el lujo de descuidarse, tenía que proteger a Hinata.

Sakura aspiró profundamente, aunque no deseara todo eso, aunque pesara en su corazón no poder tener lo que deseaba, aunque deseara gritar que estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke, apoyó a Naruto. Porque él era su hermano, y si por lo menos no era tan noble como él, fingiría serlo y le ayudaría en todo, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

—Es hora de tu elección, Sasuke —dijo tranquilamente —. Estás con nosotros o en contra de nosotros.

El Uchiha rió de forma espeluznante.

— ¿Mi elección? —repitió secamente —. Saben perfectamente cuál es mi elección, idiotas —desenvainó la katana instantáneamente, siendo recibido por el puño de Sakura en alto y el Rasengan formándose en la mano derecha de Naruto. Pero no atacó —. Recuerden que mis padres siguen aquí, pero en cuanto volvamos…destruiré todo.

Los ojos jades de Sakura se entrecerraron, rechinó los dientes y dio un paso con todas las ganas de estrellar su puño de forma limpia sobre el perfecto y estoico rostro de Sasuke, pero la mano de Naruto la contuvo. Intentó soltarse sin mirarle, pero él no aflojó el agarre. Miró a Sasuke desde su posición, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas para finalmente rendirse y retroceder.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación, con un suave suspiro apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y apretó de forma cariñosa, dándole su apoyo. Al mirar por encima del hombro del rubio se encontró con los ojos rojos de Sasuke, casi al instante apartó la mirada con miedo, esos ojos fríos y duros eran los ojos de un demonio sediento de sangre. Ella podía sentir su aura y su oscuridad reflejarse en esos pozos vacíos y no lo soportaba. El rechazo rápidamente transfiguraba su rostro, ella jamás sería como Naruto y Sakura que podían soportar estar cerca de Sasuke como si fuera una persona común y corriente cuando hace bastante había dejado ser un ser humano. Como todos, opinaba que la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha redimiría de algún modo todos los asesinatos cometidos, que compensaría el inicio y las pérdidas de la guerra y sobre todo el honor de Konoha. Porque el Uchiha sobreviviente había renegado su aldea y había dejado el nombre por los suelos con su bizarro y retorcido intento de venganza. No podía olvidar que fueran esas manos quienes acabaron con las vidas de sus amigos y de su primo delante de sus ojos, que fueron esas manos quienes intentaron matar a Naruto, y eso sería algo que no pasaría por alto jamás. Aunque hubiese dicho todo eso a Naruto antes, sólo fue para no verlo perderse por el mismo camino que el Uchiha, sería deplorable que el rubio manchara sus manos de sangre por alguien como él, por un demonio.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza mientras le fruncía el ceño a Sasuke de forma calculadora, estando atento a una pelea o para parar a Sakura en caso quisiera ir a por Sasuke de nuevo. Pero antes de intentar decir algo más, en otras palabras dejar claro que lo mataría antes de que acabara con los sobrevivientes de la guerra cuando volvieran, unas voces infantiles y exaltadas, le interrumpieron.

—… ¡Pero él tiene la culpa Rin!

—Patético.

— ¿Quieren hacer el favor de callarse? ¡Cuántas veces tienen que pelear para estar tranquilos!

—Pero Rin…

—Cierra la boca, Obito.

—Sí, sólo hablas para decir tonterías.

—Tú también cállate, Kakashi-kun.

Se escuchó un berrinche y tres niños se acercaron justo en el momento que Sakura con un gesto les hizo quitar sus posiciones ofensivas. La pelirosa apenas tomó en cuenta la pelea. Con curiosidad se encontró mirando a los tres pequeños que cuando se percataron de su presencia parpadearon sorprendidos e incómodos de pensar en que sin querer se entrometieron. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, algo que no vio antes. Al lado de la niña de cabello castaño, había un niño de cabello plateado, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada hosca y arrogante.

—…y tu siempre llegas tarde —regañó Rin a Obito luego de hacer una inclinación a modo de saludo a los mayores —. Te cite hace dos horas ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

—Ah…es que —el Uchiha sudo frío al ver la expresión de su compañera. Con una risita nerviosa se rascó la nuca y murmuró rápidamente —…se me cruzó un gato negro en el camino y tuve que dar toda la vuelta…

— ¡No digas mentiras! —gritó ella enojada.

Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos al máximo mientras sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Naruto ya había conocido a los tres niños cuando habló con su padre, pero apenas e interactúo con ellos, y no podía acabar de creer que Obito Uchiha había dicho eso, porque fue como ver otra vez a su maestro, porque el Kakashi de ese tiempo no se parecía al del futuro. Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca para no dejar escapar ningún sollozo, había estado demasiado ocupada manteniéndose al tanto del embarazo de Mikoto que no tuvo cabeza para más y por ningún momento pasó por su cabeza encontrar a su sensei de joven, pero verle allí con esa postura fría y estoica, al lado de un muchacho Uchiha que se comportaba como el Kakashi del futuro fue otro golpe emocional casi tan fuerte como el haber conocido a Hikari Yamanaka. Si hubiese sido por ella en el mismo instante hubiese corrido a abrazar a Obito, porque ese niño representaba a su maestro, pero Hinata se adelantó cogiendo su mano y sonriéndole compresivamente.

—Tenemos que irnos —le susurró tímidamente.

—…sensei…—susurró sollozante la muchacha.

—No es él, no es Kakashi-sensei —dijo Hinata torpemente —, es Obito Uchiha, el Kakashi que conoces aun no existe Sakura-san.

Sasuke bufó bajamente al ver la reacción de Naruto y Sakura, si ciertamente él también se sintió sorprendido al darse cuenta días después de espiarlos, que Obito Uchiha se comportaba exactamente igual a su ex sensei no tuvo tampoco tan patética reacción. Aunque si curiosidad, era obvio que Kakashi en algún momento de su vida, por alguna importante razón comenzó a imitar a Obito Uchiha dejando atrás su personalidad y adoptando la del despistado niño.

Naruto bajó la mirada con tristeza oyendo las palabras de Hinata. Era cierto, su maestro estaba muerto, había sido asesinado por Sasuke ante sus ojos y nada iba a cambiar ese hecho. Ni tenerlo vivo con diez años de edad, ni el hecho de que ese Uchiha se comportara como él.

—Vámonos —pidió Hinata de nuevo con gentileza.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían llenando sus ojos.

Los tres niños los veían con el ceño fruncido, habiéndose olvidado de su pelea.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Rin con amabilidad.

—No, no pasa nada ´ttebayo —se apresuró a intervenir Naruto con nerviosismo. Por alguna razón, tal vez por el hecho de que Rin se había sacrificado a si misma por él, no podía mirarle a los ojos y sentir paz. Aunque siempre le agradeciera en silencio y sintiera su corazón entibiarse por el gesto de la niña, alegre de que alguien si se hubiese preocupado por él cuando niño, también existía la culpa en su interior. Sobre todo cuando en los recuerdos del Kyūbi había visto a su sensei perder el control ante la muerte de su amiga.

Rin ladeó la cabeza con gesto curioso.

— ¿Eres la alumna de Tsunade-sama, cierto? —comentó casualmente, dejando a sus compañeros atrás, y sonriendo a Sakura con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró ésta sin entender.

—Toda la aldea lo comenta, te han visto entrar un montón de veces al hospital en estas semanas, y por si fuera poco de la noche a la mañana te has convertido en la mano derecha de Tsunade-sama. Nadie ha conseguido eso antes, todas las que hemos intentando ser sus alumnas fuimos rechazadas —añadió incluyéndose en el extenso grupo que anhelaba ser las discípulas de la legendaria curandera —. Escuché que eres muy buena, las enfermeras murmuran que nunca nadie ha tenido un talento como el tuyo, por lo menos no desde la misma sannin. Puedes curar heridas en un instante, incluso las que otros médicos no pueden.

La pelirosa parpadeó, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas y mirando a Naruto y Hinata sin saber que replicar. No tenía idea de que la aldea estuviera tan al pendiente de sus movimientos, eso no era bueno. Y menos comprendía a donde quería llegar la pequeña con esa conversación.

—Yo…si…algo así —murmuró.

Rin sonrió y le sostuvo de las manos para la sorpresa de todos.

— ¿Qué…

—Por favor, permíteme ser tu discípula —pidió.

Si antes estaba confundida, Sakura estaba literalmente aturdida. ¿Esa niña le acababa de pedir ser su discípula? Balbuceó algunas palabras que ni ella entendió intentándose soltar del agarre de la castaña. Era algo inconcebible, es decir era un honor que alguien le pidiera que le enseñara, pero ella seguía siendo aún alumna y lamentablemente tras la guerra su rendimiento había decaído, no era la misma de antes y francamente no veía como podía ayudar a alguien si no se recuperaba de eso. Además creía que los rumores exageraban.

Pero Rin no la soltó, parecía firme en su decisión. La pequeña iniciaría pronto su entrenamiento como medic-nin, algo a lo que decidió dedicarse desde la primera misión oficial del equipo siete. Kakashi no salió lastimado, pero luego de los arañazos que recibió Obito, pensó que en algún momento mientras fueran creciendo y aumentando su nivel las misiones también lo harían, y ya no serían arañazos de gatos escurridizos lo que podían recibir, serían ataques poderosos que podrían lastimarlos seriamente, e incluso matarlos. Y ella no quería eso. No era particularmente fuerte en pelear ni usar ninjutsu, no tenía el talento nato de Kakashi, ni provenía de un gran clan como Obito, así que haría lo único que podía hacer para ayudarles y sentirse realizada y útil. Se inscribió en el curso que comenzaría pronto luego de ser rechazada por Tsunade, de ahí a tres años podría tener el suficiente poder para ser una buena medic-nin. Ahora su cambio de decisión consistía en la llegada de aquella desconocida de cabello rosa, no es que pensara que el curso era mediocre o que no le enseñarían bien, ya que de esos cursos salían todos los futuros médicos ninjas. Pero una cosa era cursos enseñados por médicos ninjas comunes y corrientes y otra cosa era aprender de alguien como Sakura, que siendo desconocida había logrado el reconocimiento de la misma Tsunade, y los diferentes rumores lo confirmaban. Un talento como el de ella no se presentaba toda la vida.

—Por favor —repitió.

—No sabes lo que dices —dijo Sakura casi desesperada—. Aún estoy en entrenamiento. No soy muy fuerte, y mi rendimiento ha caído por motivos personales. No sería una maestra adecuada, necesitas a alguien que te sepa instruir con cuidado y no…

—Tú eres perfecta —cortó la niña soltándole y regresando con sus compañeros. Una sonrisa nostálgica adornó su carita —. Piénsalo por favor, yo algún deseo ser una gran medic-nin para poder proteger a los que amo —en ese momento apretó su agarre en los brazos de sus dos amigos.

Fue esa respuesta lo que le hizo enmudecer. Sólo fueron necesarios unos segundos para recordar lo que decidió tras la marcha de Sasuke, el ser medic-nin para poder hacer algo más que llorar y depender de otros, aunque no había cambiado mucho ya que lo seguía haciendo, pero al menos era capaz de sanar a los demás. Miró a la niña de sonrisa amable, aferrada a los brazos de sus compañeros. Kakashi Hatake y Obito Uchiha, y fue como mirar a su futuro maestro en aquellos niños, porque el Kakashi del futuro sería la combinación de esos dos pequeños que la castaña se empeñaba en proteger. Una sonrisa impotente adornó su rostro, incluso Rin siendo pequeña había tomado su decisión a tiempo, no como ella que tuvo que ver a su equipo destruirse para recién querer hacer algo. Entonces cerró los ojos mientras unas solitarias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Ya era un hecho que no se quedaría con ese futuro, pero sería una injusticia no intentar mejorar el de su maestro, que murió en su tiempo protegiéndola. Sabía que tanto Obito como Rin morirían, quizá, si ayudaba a la pequeña aunque sea un poco, puliendo sus habilidades tal como lo hizo su shishiou podía asegurarle un as bajo la manga en una situación dificil en ese mundo.

Tragó saliva.

—Ven mañana…aquí a las siete —simplemente murmuró dándole la espalda y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —la mano de Naruto se cerró en el aire cuando intentó coger a su compañera antes de que desapareciera.

El Uchiha bufó con desprecio y también desapareció.

Hinata sonrió levemente a Rin, que parecía completamente ilusionada y emocionada ante la perspectiva de la aceptación de Sakura. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que a pesar de que el rendimiento de la pelirosa había disminuido considerablemente en ciertos campos, seguía siendo tan brillante como antes e incluso así superaba con creces a cualquiera de los mejores medic-nin del hospital, claro, sin contar a Tsunade-sama.

—Naruto-kun —llamó —. Vámonos, Kushina-san dijo que llegáramos temprano, que teníamos cosas que explicarles.

El rubio suspiró, despeinándose. Era cierto, casi lo olvidaba.

—Si, Hinata-chan —le cogió de la mano como siempre —. Es hora de irnos.

Con un leve gesto se despidieron de Kakashi y Obito que curiosamente no habían abierto la boca en toda la conversación y que sentían que algo extraño estaba a punto de suceder, sobre todo por la expresión satisfecha de su compañera. Pero sin saber que era, se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino hacia el campo número trece, donde su sensei les estaba esperando.

Ninguno fue consciente de los ANBUS que seguían metidos en la ilusión de Sasuke, incluso los viajeros del tiempo se habían olvidado de ellos, y ese fue un error que más tarde les costó muy caro.

.

~o~

.

Shikaku Nara hizo lo de siempre, o sea nada. Se sentó al lado de sus dos amigos del alma, Inoichi Yamanaka y Chouza Akimichi y se dispuso a dormitar un rato, aprovechando que estaban sentados fuera del negocio de Chitsu. Pero realmente no pudo hacer mucho, el ruido proveniente de las niñas que chillaban de forma excitada por cualquier tontería no le dejó pegar el ojo ni un segundo. Suspiró pensando en lo problemático que era eso y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo encendió, dio una calada y miró las nubes fijamente.

¿Qué más hacer en un día libre?

¿Pasear? No, era muy cansado. ¿Molestar a Yoshino? Nah, lo hacía todos los días, debía buscarse un pasatiempo nuevo. ¿Mirar las nubes? Lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Suspiró de forma aburrida y se acomodó, intentando buscar algo nuevo por hacer.

Entonces los vio.

Se irguió en su sitio levemente y dio otra calada, su expresión no varió en lo mas mínimo, de hecho parecía más aburrido, pero sus dos amigos que lo conocían bastante bien pudieron detectar el punto de concentración en sus ojos, en su postura y el interés pintarse en su rostro. Inoichi arqueó una ceja e intercambió una mirada con Chouza que dejó de comer los pastelitos que estaban en el plato y al mismo tiempo siguieron la mirada del Nara. Al principio no entendieron bien, pero tras unos segundos de concentración pudieron saber que era lo que veía con suma atención.

Una chiquilla de cabello rosa y ojos jades caminaba en dirección al hospital, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Al mismo tiempo un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos rojos iba en dirección opuesta, rumbo al barrio Uchiha.

Y aun más apartados de ellos, dos chicos, un rubio y una Hyuga caminaban de la mano mientras hablaban.

Ellos habían vuelto a la aldea el día anterior, tras una misión en la aldea de la cascada. Aunque ellos ya habían estado mucho antes de que partieran de la misión no le tomaron mucha importancia. Sin embargo ellos, y otros de sus compañeros de generación comenzaron a notar algo extraño desde la llegada de esos cuatros desconocidos extrañamente familiares. No sólo era su parecido con sus amigos, si no que sin explicación alguna se habían instalado con ellos así porque así, comenzaron a formar parte de la vida de Konoha casi casualmente. Además también notaron que sutilmente y a veces no tan sutilmente ANBUS de raíz les seguían los pasos casi todos los días. El Hokage no aclaró nada, nadie sabía de dónde venían ni que hacían en Konoha ni mucho menos cuanto tiempo se quedarían. Personas como ellos, eran llamativos y algunos temían que trajeran problemas.

— ¿También les causan curiosidad? —Chitsu depositó un plato con nuevos pastelitos y alzó la mirada para observarlos. Ella también podía sentirlo, tal como todos, la extraña sensación que despertaban ellos, la extraña sensación de que podían cambiar su vida de un día para otro. La sensación de que algo peligroso se avecinaba por la llegada de ellos.

Shikaku desvió la mirada de ellos y la observó.

— ¿También?

—Hikari ha estado ayer aquí, parece que se topó con Akemi Haruno y le preguntó si de casualidad había alguna chica llamada Sakura Haruno en su clan —la dulce muchacha entrecerró los ojos con preocupación, mirando como Sakura se entraba al hospital y se perdía de su vista —. Ella contestó que no, lo cual es sumamente extraño, pues Tsunade-sama se la presentó con ese nombre.

Chouza cogió uno de los pastelitos y se lo comió, sonriéndole a Chitsu para tratar de calmar su inquietud. Inoichi frunció el ceño, Hikari ya le había comentado sobre ella, aunque al principio su novia tampoco le tomó importancia a la muchacha de cabello rosa era obvio que tras esas semanas todo cambió. Nadie quedaría sin curiosidad viendo como una chiquilla que no parecía sobresalir en nada se convertía en la mano derecha de la sannin Tsunade.

— ¿Sabes algo más? —preguntó Shikaku.

Chitsu meditó unos segundos.

—Mikoto y Hana estuvieron aquí hoy temprano para comprar algunos aperitivos, parece ser que hoy en el barrio Uchiha se reunirán con Minato, Kushina, Hizashi, Hiashi y Fugaku…y ellos. Estuvieron hablando animadamente sobre…bueno —dudó —, ellas dijeron "Nuestros hijos son bastantes guapos"…aunque tal vez escuché mal.

—Pero si aún no tienen hijos —murmuró Inoichi de forma confundida.

—Mikoto apenas tiene tres meses de embarazo ¿No? —dijo Chouza.

El Nara agitó la cabeza, sus oscuros ojos se posaron una vez sobre Naruto y Hinata, y tras analizar las palabras de Chitsu comenzó a formar teorías en su mente. No le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás, no sólo porque era problemático sino porque no era su vida y punto. Pero la diferencia estaba en que la misteriosa llegada de esos chicos traería problemas, lo sabía. Y como ninja fiel a Konoha debía estar atento, si fueran un problema para el Hokage el mismo ya hubiese informado. Pero daba la casualidad que parecía ser algo más grande, muchísimo más grande.

Debían estar alertas.

.

~o~

.

—…y por eso, hoy a las siete de la noche los quiero en el barrio Uchiha ¿Entendieron? —Kushina le señaló con el dedo y el ceño fruncido, dejándoles claro que si se atrevían a faltar lo lamentarían profundamente.

Hinata rió nerviosamente y asintió.

— ¿Pero qué haremos, ´ttebayo?

—Lo sabrás en su momento, ´ttebane —contestó Kushina desinteresadamente.

Hana sonrió amablemente tendiéndoles unos bocaditos que en la mañana había ido a comprar con Mikoto que cada vez estaba más radiante y en mejor estado de salud, seguramente debido a los cuidados proporcionados por Tsunade y Sakura, que siempre estaban al pendiente de que nada les pasara. La muchacha se sentó al lado de la pelirroja con tranquilidad. Esas últimas semanas habían estado bastante ocupadas obteniendo cada cierto lapso de tiempo, información del futuro, que de vez en cuando Naruto, Hinata y Sakura soltaban. Pero ese día les sacarían todo, de una vez para comenzar los cambios definitivos.

Además ya era hora que Fugaku y Hiashi supieran quienes eran sus hijos, así también Kushina dejaba de torturarlos con sus comentarios maliciosos y burlones.

—Todo está bien ¿verdad? —preguntó de pronto Hana observándoles con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus cejas se arquearon de preocupación mientras encontraba algo inusualmente extraño en las expresiones de los dos.

Naruto asintió sin palabra mientras que Hinata se sobresaltó en su sitio y se sonrojó suavemente. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la observación de la Hyuga mayor. Y claro que no notaban las expresiones resignadas y tristes de sus propios rostros tras las teorías bastantes acertadas de la Haruno. Aunque aceptaran todo lo que venía con madurez no podían evitar sentir desilusión, pues una parte de ellos ya se había adecuado a ese ambiente, al calor familiar que recibían, a ese tiempo donde ninguna sombra se erguía sobre ellos. Hinata temía lo que tendría que pasar cuando volviera y abriera los ojos sólo para darse cuenta que su madre seguía muerta en su tiempo, habiendo sólo sonreído una vez para ella en su mundo. Ya tenía el cariño de su padre, su hermana y su primo, pero el amor maternal…ese no se podía comparar con nada y tampoco reemplazar. Su madre le iba hacer mucha falta.

El rubio pensaba casi lo mismo, sobre todo porque él nunca había tenido a ninguno de sus padres con él. Con sorpresa en ese tiempo se había descubierto muy a gusto cuando Kushina le regañaba con esto o con lo otro, cuando se preocupaba por su bienestar o por cuanto comía, cuando estaba detrás de él mimándolo y gritándole, o cuando su padre le sonreía tranquilizadoramente y calmaba a su madre con un beso. Cuando le enseñaba la aldea o cualquier cosa por el estilo, y le hablaba sobre técnicas y peleas y sobre la paz del mundo. Eso…todas esas conversaciones, esos mimos, esas palabras… los extrañaría profundamente. Lo único bueno tal vez era que no había interactuado mucho con su maestro, Jiraiya y el alejamiento no le dolería mucho, pero antes de irse debía buscar la forma de encontrar a Nagato, Yahiko y Konan y asegurarse de que realmente su otro yo tuviera una vida feliz. La vida que él no pudo tener y que lamentablemente no tendría en su totalidad.

Una vida con sus padres vivos. Un mundo donde ellos estuvieran presentes, al fin y al cabo ese viaje daría algo bueno a su alter ego.

—N-No pasa nada, mamá —musitó Hinata con una sonrisa confiada, pero su voz levemente temblorosa.

Kushina los observó con curiosidad, intercambiando una mirada con Hana, pero no los forzó, ya tendrían tiempo de sobra más tarde.

— ¿Irán también a entrenar hoy? —preguntó casualmente.

Asintieron.

—Bien, Hinata ven conmigo —Kushina se levantó de su sitio abruptamente y sostuvo la mano de la Hyuga con firmeza, obligándole a levantarse y seguirle y dándole antes una mirada amenazadora a su futuro hijo para que no se moviera un centímetro de su sitio.

El apartamento de la Uzumaki ya estaba otra vez en condiciones normales, obviamente después de una agotadora sesión de limpieza por parte de Kushina, Minato, Naruto y Hinata. Fueron hasta la habitación pequeña de la pelirroja.

—Siéntate —le ordenó señalándole la cama.

Hinata obedeció sintiendo curiosidad cuando Kushina se puso a rebuscar algo en su armario, tirando la ropa al suelo sin cuidado. La Hyuga suspiró con una gotita de sudor sobre la cabeza al ver como Kushina era capaz de desordenar todo más rápido de lo que tardaban en ordenar. Esperaba que después no fuera un problema más para la limpieza.

La Uzumaki sin embargo ajena a los pensamientos de la hija de Hana siguió buscando algo con fervor. Estaba segura de lo que tenía guardado, no lo había vuelto a usar desde que Minato le rescató de los ninjas de la nube años atrás, poniendo fin a su recelo y un comienzo a su historia de amor. Dejar de usarlo había significado por fin dejar de lado su tristeza y su dolor y darse una oportunidad verdadera en la aldea, con Minato, con sus amigos. Entonces lo encontró entre el lío de ropa, casi al fondo del armario. Con rapidez lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo sacó, observando si estaba aun a salvo. A pesar de estar perdido entre su armario durante tanto tiempo se seguía conservando intacto, tal como el día que su madre se lo dio, una pieza pasada de generación en generación.

Una pulsera con el símbolo del remolino en color rojo, una fina y sencilla tira de color negro sostenía el dije que representaba a su extinguida aldea.

Simbolizaba la aceptación hacia una nueva integrante. Ella lo había recibido cuanto ingresó a la academia ninja, poco antes de trasladarse a Konoha y cambiar su vida. Había estado orgullosa de llevar el símbolo de su aldea y su clan. Ahora que ya tenía una vida con Minato, era hora de dejar que aquello siguiera su destino. Sonrió dando vuelta y topándose con la mirada perla de Hinata. Si el Naruto del futuro jamás había tenido nada de ellos, por lo menos se aseguraría de darle algo para que se lo llevara, a él y a ella, porque Hinata había ganado su aceptación con el amor demostrado a su hijo, y tenía todo el derecho de cargar con eso.

Ahora se daba cuenta que Naruto hizo una buena elección, tal vez aun no era consciente, pero pronto se daría cuenta.

Hinata sería una digna Uzumaki.

Y por ello debería llevar aquella pulsera.

Apretó entre sus manos lo que alguna vez le perteneció y con una sonrisa satisfecha se lo tendió a Hinata. Al menos si su hijo del futuro no los tuvo a ellos, tendría a esa dulce y tierna muchacha que compensaría todo su dolor y soledad. Al principio vio la duda en los ojos de Hinata, pero entonces tomó la pulsera y la sostuvo de la tira negra con la confusión presente en sus bonitos ojos.

— ¿Qué es?

—Una pulsera de la aldea del remolino, mi antiguo hogar —respondió simplemente armando una ancha sonrisa —. Me la dieron cuando comencé mi entrenamiento ninja, perteneció a mi madre, me la dio cuando dijo que era digna de ser una Uzumaki.

La Hyuga sonrió cálidamente aun sin entender nada.

—Y por eso ahora te pertenece, ´ttebane —siguió Kushina como si nada.

— ¿Eh?

—Te la has ganado. Eres digna de ser una Uzumaki —las manos de la pelirroja se cerraron en torno a las de las Hyuga con una sonrisa amable y sincera. Sentimientos transmitidos sin necesidad de palabras —, es hora de que lo lleves para siempre. Cuida a Naruto ¿Lo harás?

El aturdimiento y el shock dejaron momentáneamente muda a Hinata, que con un leve jadeo casi deja caer la pulsera, pero al último segundo la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus dedos. Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, intentando sin éxito encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresar sus pensamientos. No espero obtener su aceptación de forma tan clara y precisa. Por lo menos no tan rápido. Claro que estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Naruto y la aceptación de la Uzumaki hasta hace unos momentos, pero al parecer lo segundo ya lo había obtenido. Sonrió ilusionada apretando la pulsera.

—G-Gracias —balbuceó con emoción reprimida —. Yo…c-cuidaré a Na-Naruto-kun…lo prometo…lo haré feliz.

—Sé que lo harás —le dio unas leves palmadas en el hombro, siendo capaz de apreciar la misma dulzura y ternura de Hana en Hinata. A pesar de lo dificil que resultó la vida para sus amigos tras la muerte de Minato y la de ella, Hiashi y Hana hicieron un buen trabajo, no directamente, pero algo debió influir en el carácter suave y más tierno de la Hyuga.

Con un asentimiento Hinata limpió las lágrimas no derramadas y torpemente intentó colocarse la pulsera. Viendo su nerviosismo Kushina sonrió rodando los ojos y de un simple y ágil movimiento le quitó la pulsera. Con otro movimiento se la puso y formó un nudo lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se soltara. Una vez pasado eso, la muchacha levantó su mano izquierda, examinando como se veía, el rojo del símbolo del remolino resaltaba sobre su piel pálida, dándole un añadido que le encantaba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante la emoción de cargar eso, ese símbolo de aceptación hacia la familia a la que deseaba pertenecer con todas sus fuerzas.

Kushina esbozó una sonrisa zorruna, tan parecidas a las de Naruto y arqueó las cejas con diversión ante la emoción de la muchacha. Sabía que hacia lo correcto.

Hinata saltó en su sitio y abrazó a la Uzumaki, sollozando.

—Esto…s-significa m-mucho para mí —murmuró con los ojos cerrados —. Gracias, Kushina-san. Sé lo i-importantes que son ustedes para Naruto-kun…

—Tsk, sé digna de portarlo. Ahora eres como una hija —le dio unas palmaditas y parpadeó para borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos —. Vamos, nos esperan.

Hizo un gesto rápido con la cabeza y separándose de la chica, desapareció por la puerta. Hinata la siguió al instante, sonriendo. Quitó todo rastro de lágrimas y con las mejillas rojas acarició de manera imperceptible el pequeño remolino rojo.

Espera realmente ser digna de portarla.

Pelearía por ganar el amor de Naruto y una vez lo obtuviera se aseguraría de darle una vida feliz cuando volvieran a su tiempo. Tal vez no tendrían la vida que deseaban, no podrían cambiar su propio destino pues este ya estaba tejido, y había sido ese mismo destino, su vida dura y trágica quienes habían forjado su carácter y dado cada suceso en su mundo. Tal vez muchos de esos sucesos habían sido trágicos, horribles y duros, pero también había muchos que fueron alegres, felices y significativos. Cada horrible tragedia los marcó, pero sirvió para endurecerlos. Así como sus propios padres vivieron, pues aunque en su mundo tras la muerte de Minato y Kushina, ellos perdieron prácticamente el juicio, hasta el último demostraron su lealtad y su amistad. Pues fue esa misma amistad lo que los llevó hasta las últimas consecuencias y darse cuenta de su error a tiempo. Fue esa amistad lo que llevó a los Uchiha a rebelarse causando su trágico final, fue esa amistad lo que permitió abrir los ojos a Hana y Mikoto a tiempo, fue esa misma amistad lo que llevó a la muerte de Hana, fue esa amistad lo que llevó a la dureza de Hiashi para fortalecer a sus hijas. Fue esa amistad lo que les redimió antes de morir.

Esa amistad causó risas y lágrimas.

Marcó un inicio y un final, y todos esos desastres tuvieron repercusiones en su tiempo, consecuencias duras, pero necesarias.

Como decían, a veces los sacrificios eran necesarios.

De no ser por el sacrificio de Minato y Kushina, Naruto no estaría vivo ni tendría la fuerza para luchar y vencer a los más poderosos enemigos en el futuro.

De no ser por la rebelión del clan Uchiha, liderados por Fugaku, jamás hubiese iniciado toda esa sed de venganza, transformándose en un circulo de ambición y dolor, pero que sin embargo unió a cinco naciones enemigas como hermanas. Naciones que se consolidarían y formarían un nuevo mañana cuando la guerra terminara. Un futuro que todos habían anhelado desde que se formó el mundo ninja. Paz.

No tendrían ese futuro que formarían con los cambios que darían, pero podían forjar uno nuevo a través de los sueños y sacrificios de las generaciones anteriores. Aunque costase sus propios sentimientos se encargaría de velar por la felicidad de Naruto, si es que al final a pesar de todo no la elegía a ella, daría todo porque fuere feliz en el nuevo mundo que se formaría después de la guerra. Y si la elegía, sería feliz y daría todo para formar la familia que siempre quiso. Para él y para ella.

Hana alzó la mirada esbozando una tímida sonrisa cuando ingresó nuevamente a la sala. Correspondió la sonrisa con dulzura.

Kushina tenía las manos en las caderas regañando a Naruto por haber roto otro jarrón.

—Ya, ya, ´ttebayo —Naruto se rascó la nuca e infló las mejillas.

— ¡El cuarto, ´ttebane! ¡El cuarto jarrón en esta semana, Naruto!

— ¡No es para tanto, ´ttebayo!

— ¡No grites mientras yo lo hago, ´ttebane!

Unas leves tocadas casi ahogadas por los gritos de madre e hijo resonaron. Hana se levantó de su sitio y abrió, sabiendo que su amiga no lo haría hasta ganar la batalla verbal incluso en contra de su propio hijo. Minato entró sonriente, pero cuando alcanzó a escuchar el alboroto formado por Kushina y Naruto se dio un golpecito en la frente con resignación.

—Kushina, Naruto…

Hinata sonrió divertida, mirando la escena familiar. Esos pequeños recuerdos se instalarían en su corazón y formarían bellas esperanzas en su interior. No se quedarían con ese futuro que siempre formó parte de sus anhelos pero al menos disfrutarían de todo eso mientras tuvieran tiempo. De una forma tenían una oportunidad de aprovechar.

La vida les estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir aquello que jamás sería suyo completamente.

Lo que _pudo haber sido_, y no sería.

.

~o~

.

—…Sakura-san —una enfermera ingresó después de llamar la puerta del consultorio dado por Tsunade para la pelirosa. Algo realmente increíble para alguien que llevaba en la aldea sólo tres semanas. Pero quiéranlo o no las decisiones de Tsunade-sama no se cuestionaban, por algo era la directora del hospital.

La de ojos jades levantó la mirada impasible de unos documentos que estaba leyendo, acariciando de forma imperceptible una jeringuilla que tenía en la mano. Escrutó un momento a enfermera con una ceja arqueada.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo de forma solemne.

— ¿Problema? —repitió sin emoción —. ¿Qué problema?

—Movida de brazo, podríamos curarlo rápidamente, pero lo que pasa es que el paciente es…

— ¡TAKESHI HARUNO! ¿POR QUÉ NO CIERRAS LA BOCA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA?

Un suspiro resignado salió de entre los labios de la enfermera. Siempre que Takeshi era paciente tenían aquellos problemas y sólo Tsunade-sama era capaz de lidiar con el terrible carácter de Akemi, pero como la sannin estaba verdaderamente ocupada con Orochimaru-sama y Jiraiya-sama decidieron que tal vez su discípula podía hacer algo. La cara de Sakura era un poema, de no ser porque la enfermera le volvió a llamar hubiera soltado la jeringuilla y se hubiese quedado de piedra. Pero tragando saliva de forma nerviosa se levantó de su sitio como un resorte, dejando los documentos que estudiaba en desorden.

La emoción de sus ojos era notoria.

Lo había intentado, de verdad que sí, pero habiendo estado ocupada con Mikoto le era imposible haberse ocupada de sus padres y una parte de ella, la parte que le recordaba la muerte de Ino y Kakashi no le dejaba tranquila. Acercarse a sus padres implicaba descubrirse como su hija lo quisiera o no, tal como Minato y Kushina, como Mikoto y Hana que descubrieron todo sin necesidad de palabras. La sangre llamaba y ellos eran astutos. Sus padres no eran ninjas, pero idiotas no eran, lo comprendieran tarde o temprano. Y era precisamente el problema, si les decía la verdad o dejaba que ellos lo descubrieran los arrastraría hasta un conflicto que aun no tenía fin decidido.

Pero su parte egoísta actuó. Ella también necesitaba a sus padres, por lo menos un momento. Realmente lo necesitaba, aunque sea viéndolos de lejos.

Se limpió las manos sudorosas en la bata de medico que llevaba puesta y asintiendo para sí misma para darse fuerzas siguió a la enfermera, aunque los gritos que pegaba su madre igual la hubieran conducido sin necesidad de guía.

—La dejo, Sakura-san.

—Lo arreglaré, no se preocupen —Sakura hizo un leve asentimiento y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se escuchaban los gritos de furia y otros más agudos de auxilio.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cabeza.

Lo primero que vio al hacerlo fue a su padre acostado sobre la camilla con el brazo en una extraña posición, siendo asfixiado con bastante ganas por su _amorosa_ madre, que estaba encima de él con sus manos apretando su cuello mientras vociferaba gritos de furia. Esa posición hubiese podido ser bastante comprometedora de no ser por que en realidad mostraba los intentos homicidas de su madre.

Aunque verlos en esa situación no fue lo que ella soñó, verlos allí vivos, como adolescentes hormonales y conflictivos significó algo de paz en su atormentado corazón.

Rió con ganas, con las mejillas rosas y con tanta alegría que logró que ellos le prestaran atención.

Akemi pestañeó y dejó de apretar el cuello de Takeshi con fervor. Al observar a la chica de cabello rosa tan parecida a ella pero con los ojos del idiota de Takeshi algo en su interior se calmó. Ese había sido el plan que ideó con el idiota de Haruno, el problema consistió en tener que golpearlo para causarle una torcedura en el brazo. Todo fue bien hasta que como siempre ese tonto le sacó de sus casillas. Sea como sea lograron ser atendidos por la doctora Haruno, la misteriosa chica que sin ser de su clan llevaba su apellido y los ojos que caracterizaban a los Haruno. Había excepciones como ella ya que su sangre Haruno era casi insignificante.

—Doctora —Takeshi dio un empujón a Akemi con el brazo bueno, sentándose de forma correcta y sonriendo a Sakura rápidamente.

La peli-fucsia cayó de espaldas, dándose un golpe fuerte, pero se levantó casi al instante fulminando con la mirada al chico. De no ser por que Sakura carraspeó se hubiera lanzado a intentar ahorcarlo de nuevo. Sonrió forzadamente, asegurándose de mandar una mirada a Takeshi que le aseguraba que en cuanto Sakura se fuera lo lamentaría. Volvió su atención hacia la chica que había llamado la atención de ambos desde su llegada a la aldea.

La habían vigilado esas semanas. Aun no encontraban que era esa necesidad de acercárseles, pero intentaban averiguarlo. Tenerla cerca ayudaría, creían.

—Takeshi Haruno ¿No? —Sakura sonrió amigablemente, poniendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y acercándose —. Mucho gusto, soy... —en ese momento dudó al darse cuenta que ella era bastante más conocida que los demás y por lo tanto su apellido ya debía ser conocido.

—Sakura Haruno —nombró Akemi sonriente —. Si, hemos oído de ti, mucho gusto Akemi Haruno —alzó la mano.

La pelirosa estrechó la mano de su madre sonriendo cálidamente.

—Las enfermeras han huido despavoridas —bromeó revisando el brazo de su futuro padre —. ¿Son visitantes frecuentes, no?

—Algo así, este idiota tiende a sacarme de mis casillas —reconoció Akemi algo avergonzada.

—Sí, eso parece —comentó divertida.

Takeshi infló las mejillas en gesto infantil, se contuvo de hacer un berrinche porque Sakura hizo un leve movimiento que le arrancó un quejido de dolor. Pero mientras la pelirosa se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo, los dos chicos la observaron fijamente, intentando descifrar aquel rompecabezas de su cabeza, encontrar aquella pieza para resolver el misterio de porque les causaba tanta curiosidad ella.

Sakura fue consciente de aquello, sus movimientos se entorpecieron mientras las penetrantes miradas siguieron allí. No lo soportó mucho, apretando los dientes dio unos simples golpecitos en el brazo de su padre, arrancándole otros quejidos de dolor y con una mirada seria comenzó a vendarle el brazo.

— ¿Algún problema? —cuestionó secamente, cambiando al instante su ánimo.

—Disculpa si te incomodamos, pero sentimos curiosidad —Akemi dejó los tapujos a un lado, observando a Sakura con la misma seriedad.

Ella le observó de reojo, no espero que tan pronto pasara eso.

— ¿Curiosidad? No entiendo.

—Haruno… ¿Por qué llevas ese apellido? ¿De dónde vienes? —intervino Takeshi frunciendo el ceño.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ese accidente, esa torcedura no fue más que una excusa para atenderlos. Los observó con alarma ¿En qué momento se habían fijado en ella?

—Son preguntas que no puedo responder —murmuró sin mirarlos —. No estoy obligada a ello.

— ¿Sabes que has causado mucho revuelo, no? —dijo Akemi lentamente —. Discípula de la sannin Tsunade… Sakura Haruno…

— ¡Basta! No tienen ningún derecho a hacer esas…

— ¿De verdad no lo tenemos? —la muchacha le miró con la misma firmeza y astucia —. Nos causas mucha curiosidad, principalmente a Takeshi y a mí, no negamos que cualquiera la siente, pero es extraño, no te conocemos, nadie sabe nada de ti… y sin embargo al mismo tiempo esa curiosidad es familiar. Algo me dice que tu si puedes responder a nuestras dudas.

Sakura pasó saliva, relamiendo sus labios y tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría. La astucia e inteligencia que tenía era heredara de su madre, había que ir con cuidado.

—Provengo de la aldea de la nieve —inventó, utilizando la misma excusa que Minato-sama usó para presentar a Naruto —, seguramente algunos Haruno se dividieron, y mis padres se instalaron allí. Vine por asuntos que sólo conciernen a mis amigos y al Hokage ¿Contentos?

Akemi la observó fijamente.

—Es mentira —decretó —. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

—No me conoces, no puedes asegurarlo —murmuró agriamente.

No entendieron muy bien en el momento en que pasaron de esa breve charla divertida a esa pelea recelosa, pero la pelirosa era consciente de que iba perdiendo el round. No esperó que pasara eso, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona lo hubiese mandado al infierno sin sutilezas, pero a ellos no podía. Tarde o temprano lo averiguarían, y si seguía con esa pelea con su madre ella misma lo diría. Fue entonces que captó el drástico brusco en el chakra de Mikoto. Ensanchó los ojos alarmada, soltando una maldición y dando media vuelta.

Algo había pasado.

Seguramente otra pelea entre Mikoto y Sasuke.

Lo único bueno era que por esa vez sería su salvación.

—Mañana estarás bien, por el momento no hagas ningún movimiento brusco —ordenó a Takeshi sin mirarlo. Se quitó la bata de médico y la dejó sobre la camilla, abriendo la ventana, no tenía tiempo para usar la puerta.

La mano de Akemi sobre su codo le impidió la huida.

— ¿Qué?

—Espera, por favor esto es importante para nosotros —Akemi le miró casi con desesperación, dejando de lado su recelo —. No lo entiendes, es…

—Lo entiendo, créanme que lo hago —susurró con la voz rota —, pero no puedo hacerles esto.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Akemi soltándola y observándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Ya lo saben, Sakura Haruno…. En otro momento hablaremos —apretando los labios con un movimiento saltó desde la ventana, cerrándola y se convirtió en un borrón corriendo entre los techos.

Takeshi bajó con dificultad de la camilla, haciendo una mueca cuando forzó levemente su brazo herido. Había visto las lágrimas brillar en esos ojos que eran como los suyos y la tristeza que le invadió no era cada vez más desesperante.

Estaban cansados de esas dudas. Abrazó a Akemi de forma imperceptible, intentando tranquilizarla.

La muchacha estaba inusualmente callada.

—Vámonos —murmuró finalmente luego de unos minutos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Ella oculta algo y tiene que ver con nosotros, lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano. Lo sé.

La Haruno posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, Takeshi le siguió al instante, ambos sin notar la sombra que en ese momento volvía a abrir la ventana.

Cuando la enfermera de turno ingresó para ver si ya Sakura ya había acabado de atenderlos, se encontró con el cuarto vacío y las ventanas abiertas de par en par, las cortinas revoloteaban hechas jirones en claro contraste a la paz.

.

~o~

.

Danzou tiró unos documentos al suelo, apretando el puño con furia. Finalmente obtuvieron la información que tanto deseaban, la que Sarutobi había ocultado a los consejeros y a él sobre la llegada de esos chicos.

¿Viajeros del futuro?

Eso era peor de lo que imaginaba. Habían encontrado a algunos de sus hombres en la mañana metidos en un genjutsu que prácticamente los había vuelto locos, y no tuvo dudas de lo que debía hacer. Desde que la información llegó supo cual era el siguiente paso. Lo que había pasado a sus hombres era lo que pasaría con él y con todos los que esos chiquillos quisieran eliminar y no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que ellos dieran el primer paso. Viajeros del futuro eran sin duda un peligro para sus planes, mucho más de lo que jamás pensó.

Si esos cuatro mocosos conocían lo que sucedería y estaban allí seguramente era para cambiar algo, por el estado en que estaban, obviamente el futuro no era muy alentador para ellos y si para él. No permitiría que cambiaran nada y sobre todo que atacaran, interviniendo en sus planes.

Lo único bueno de los hombres que fueron metidos en genjutsu es que tenía la excusa perfecta para arrestarlos y meterlos en la prisión de Konoha. Cuando eso sucediera los mataría sin piedad y sin darles oportunidad a defenderse o a que Sarutobi interviniera.

Su plan aun estaba incompleto, faltaba muchas cosas para pulir, pero si se no hacía nada, nunca obtendría sus deseos. Esos niños acabarían con todos sus planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era hora de obtener el puesto de Hokage.

—Envía esto inmediatamente a Hanzo en la aldea de la lluvia —ordenó a un ANBU que estaba arrodillado frente a él. Le tendió un rollo de pergamino sellado —. Dile que aliste a sus hombres y que envíe refuerzos a Konoha lo más rápido que pueda. Y quédate a esperar órdenes.

El ANBU asintió de forma obediente y desapareció en una nube de humo. Danzou se volvió hacia el resto de sus hombres, que estaban arrodillados esperando órdenes.

—Prepárense, la pelea para obtener el puesto de Hokage está cerca. Los sacrificios son necesarios, no importa que método usen reduzcan a los aldeanos y oblíguenlos a permanecer fuera. Los líderes de los clanes importantes deben ser distraídos todo el tiempo que sea posible.

Asintieron de forma solemne.

La mirada de Danzou brilló de manera fría y firme.

No iba a permitir que hicieran lo que deseaban. Era su deber liderar bien Konoha, era su deber dejarse de sentimentalismo y de una vez eliminar los males de la aldea para que no terminaran infectando todo. Si Sarutobi no lo deseaba y se unía a esos viajeros del futuro no tenía otra opción que eliminarlo. Iba a esperar pacientemente a que Sarutobi muriera o que iniciara otra guerra para tomar el puesto de Hokage pero visto con que no podía esperar o perdería si oportunidad la obtendría por la fuerza.

Era hora de que los Uchiha desaparecieran.

Y era hora de finalizar su trato con Hanzo, él obtendría el puesto de Hokage y Hanzo se libraría por fin de esa organización que peligraba su poder: Akatsuki.

.

~o~

.

Eran casi las tres y media de la tarde cuando finalmente Naruto y Hinata fueron libres de salir de casa de Kushina, ambos sonrientes y ya habiendo comido el almuerzo, así podrían entrenar hasta el anochecer y descansar un rato para llegar justo a la cena. Como siempre, Naruto cogía la mano de Hinata, charlando animadamente de esto y lo otro, sin ser muy conscientes de que daban el aspecto de una pareja completamente feliz, que daban la apariencia y el recuerdo de otra pareja de hecho.

Se parecían bastante a Minato y Kushina.

Pero en ellos era el chico el que hablaba hasta por los codos, riendo y haciendo gestos exagerados mientras la chica reía suavemente, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Además algo más llamó la atención de algunos de los lo que los veían.

Mientras Hinata llevaba una pulsera con el símbolo del remolino en color rojo en la mano izquierda, Naruto llevaba una pulsera en la mano derecha con el símbolo de Konoha también rojo, la llama que representaba la voluntad fuego resaltando contra el círculo amarillo que lo encerraba. Había sido la pulsera que Minato le regaló una semana atrás mientras de forma cariñosa le mostraba la aldea desde la cabeza de los Kages esculpidas en las montañas.

Como dijo Kushina, Naruto del futuro tendría algo para él y para ella. Naruto tendría la pulsera de Minato como ninja de Konoha y Hinata la pulsera del remolino en clara señal de la aceptación de la pelirroja en su familia, representando su antigua aldea.

Claro que Naruto no se había dado cuenta de lo último.

—…entonces Sakura-chan dijo que me pagaría el ramen hasta que finalizara este mes, dattebayo —contó Naruto alegremente.

—Me alegro por ti, Naruto-kun —dijo la muchacha sinceramente.

El rubio rió zorrunamente y dando un salto en su sitio siguió narrando los sucesos acontecidos en los últimos días y que había pasado por alto a la hora de contarla antes a Hinata. La pelirosa se había sentido culpable por no haberla pasado con él el día de su cumpleaños y a modo de compensación le pagaría el ramen ahora que ya tenía un suelo estable, aunque puso como condición que llevara a la Hyuga a comer y él no tenía ningún problema. Es más la compañía de Hinata le agradaba mucho. Era tranquilizadora y le transmitía paz.

Verdadera paz como no había sentido mientras estuvo en la guerra.

Claro que el ramen comenzaría a ser pagado recién a partir de ese día y aun no le preguntaba a Hinata pero estaba seguro que aceptaría.

Siguiendo su cháchara rumbo al campo de entrenamiento número diez, Naruto observó de reojo a Hinata y sonrió al verla con las mejillas rosas prestando atención a sus palabras. Eso le gustaba, la atención que Hinata le daba era agradable.

Lamentablemente no podía asegurar que amara a Hinata o incluso que estuviera enamorado.

Lo que tenía seguro es que le gustaba y mucho. Mucho más de lo que Sakura le gustó en su tiempo y de hecho aun gustaba. Era imposible negar que su amiga y compañera de equipo aun despertara atracción en él, habían sido bastante años estando ilusionado con ella, no se podía borrar de la noche a la mañana, pero la atracción ya no era como antes, sentía cada vez menos apego a Sakura y más necesidad de pasar tiempo con Hinata. Tal vez algún día podía llegar a corresponder los puros sentimientos de la Hyuga.

Realmente lo deseaba, ese amor que le ofrecía, puro y desinteresado lo anhelaba pero quería estar seguro antes de comenzar algo, porque sería injusto para Hinata de lo contrario.

—Naruto-kun —la suave y melodiosa voz de Hinata le hizo parpadear.

— ¿Hm?

—Hemos llegado —dijo riendo suavemente.

— ¿Ah? ¡Claro, dattebayo!

Sólo faltaron unas cuantas palabras sobre tácticas y en pocos minutos se encontraban en posición de pelea. Habían estado practicando una semana y media desde que Sakura sugiriera o más bien dicho ordenara a Naruto a que comenzara a entrenar su Rin´negan para poder utilizarlo a su favor y disminuir los riesgos de desgaste de su vista o de su poder por falta de experiencia. Era cierto que aparte de Naruto sólo Nagato había despertado ese Dōjutsu y nadie más sabía nada sobre ello, sólo podían ir a ciegas pues aunque Sakura pacientemente había presenciado varios de los entrenamientos, en especial el primero y había corregido varias cosas con sus conocimientos teóricos para intentar ayudar en algo. Lo que no tenían en claro era si una vez dominado el Dōjutsu Naruto lo tendría para siempre o podría activarse y desactivarse.

Hinata esperaba que no, pues de lo contrario no volvería a contemplar los lindos ojos azules de Naruto.

Pero ese día Sakura no podía ir, estaría en el hospital y de cualquier forma había dejado establecida varias pautas para el mejor entrenamiento entre ellos dos.

Minato y Kushina se habían mostrado bastante interesados en eso, sobre todo al saber que el Rin´negan provenía por parte de la sangre Uzumaki, el clan de Kushina. En algunos de los entrenamientos que presenciaron Naruto dejó caer preguntas sueltas sobre su extinguido clan, intentando saber si su madre sabía algo de Nagato.

Pero nada.

De cualquier forma él mejoraba cada vez más, ya no se sentía tan agotado cuando tenía la suerte de activar el Dōjutsu por escasos segundos. Como dijo Sakura-chan requería de paciencia y entrenamiento. La paciencia no era algo que le sobrara pero Hinata se encargaba de equilibrar eso con su presencia y sus palabras.

Siempre que fracasaba, ella le tendía la mano, le daba una botella de agua y con una sonrisa amable decía:

"_Los has hecho muy bien, Naruto-kun. Descansemos un momento y volveremos a intentarlo"_

Cada vez que eso pasaba, él respondía:

"_¡Claro que si, ´ttebayo! ¡No retrocederé jamás, ese es mi camino del ninja!"_

Horas después Hinata le tendió la mano a Naruto que agotado jadeaba en el suelo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y suspiraba al saber que ya había llegado a su límite. La Hyuga no estaba en mejores condiciones, ella no tenía la resistencia de Naruto ni mucho menos su fuerza y su chakra tan inmenso, pero la resistencia de Naruto disminuía considerablemente al usar el Rin´negan, o mejor dicho al intentar usarlo y eso que sólo lograba activarlo por algunos segundos.

—Los has hecho bien, Naruto-kun —jadeó Hinata cansada, respirando un gran bocanada de aire y cerrando su mano en torno a la de Naruto —. Es hora de descansar.

El rubio agitó la cabeza pesadamente, intentando atrapar más aire en sus pulmones. Con un ruido molesto se quitó la chaqueta y se quedo en su habitual polo de mallas.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhh, casi lo logró esta vez, ´ttebayo! —chilló cuando recuperó algo de fuerzas y se levantó débilmente.

Hinata rió apenas.

—Sólo un poco más…has…avanzado…bas-bastante —dijo cerrando un ojo y respirando más fuertemente.

Tanteó en el suelo con cuidado una vez que Naruto estuvo de pie y cogió las botellas de agua. Le tendió una al rubio que enseguida la abrió y comenzó a beber todo su contenido de un solo tragó. Ella de forma más educada bebió un poco y respiró de formas más tranquila para sentarse mientras miraba las nubes.

Entonces recordó algo.

—_Hinata-sama —giró la mirada para ver como Neji salía de la tienda donde descansaba algunos miembros del escuadrón—. ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Sonrió y asintió. _

—_Bastante bien, Neji-niisan —susurró sin dejar de mirar el oscuro cielo._

_Llevaban ya medio año en guerra, aunque Naruto aportaba un gran beneficio, las perdidas y los refuerzos del enemigo seguían en esa batalla sin fin. No ganaban ni perdían y francamente ya muchos creían que la guerra se prolongaría por años como las antiguas guerras shinobis._

_Con sorpresa sintió como Neji se sentaba a su lado de forma tranquila, uniéndose a su silenciosa velada. Estaba allí porque era la única forma de tranquilizarse y no perder más la noción del tiempo. Hace bastante que no veía a su padre ni a su pequeña hermana. Sus amigos… aunque Shino y Kiba estaban con ella, también sentía la ausencia de los otros._

—_Pronto los verá, Hinata-sama._

— _¿Lo crees nii-san? —preguntó deprimida —. La última vez que hable con padre fue hace dos meses, me dijo que todo estaría bien, pero a veces pienso que no todo está bien._

— _¿No confía en Naruto?_

— _¡Claro que sí! —protestó al instante con las mejillas encendidas —. Pero… ¿No crees que es demasiado para él solito? —preguntó con la mirada baja —. Siempre nos hemos mantenido esperando a que él no salvara, Naruto-kun tiene que cargar con todo ese peso y es demasiado. Todo el mundo ninja…_

_Neji suspiró a su lado, él creía lo mismo, pero ¿Qué hacer?_

—_No tenemos opción, Hinata-sama. _

—_Me gustaría hacer algo más por él, ayudarle…_

—_Algún día llegara esa oportunidad, téngalo por seguro —dijo simplemente —. Créame, todos deseamos ayudarle, sin embargo su nivel es superior al nuestro, y a menos que intentemos aminorar su carga en nuestras propias peleas no seremos más que estorbos._

— _¿Cómo lo fui en el ataque de Pein, verdad? —susurró deprimida._

—_No, Hinata-sama usted fue valiente, créalo o no aunque no lograra nada le dio unos minutos valiosos que sirvieron para otorgarle la victoria a Naruto. De lo contrario se lo hubieran llevado y el mundo tal como lo conocemos no existiera._

—_Tal y como lo conocemos, eh…—Hinata abrazó sus piernas, mirando el cielo de nuevo y recordando durante un fugaz momento la cálida y única sonrisa de su madre el día antes de su muerte. Como le hubiera gustado ver esa sonrisa otra vez, aunque sea sólo estar con ella un día y sería feliz, atesoraría esos recuerdos —. ¿Recuerdas que padre dijo que vio a tío Hizashi mediante el Edo Tensei?_

_Neji se tensó un momento pero luego asintió lentamente, no pensó en eso mucho tiempo ya que sabía que se torturaría, pero por lo menos era feliz sabiendo que su padre al fin comprendía lo que tanto le costó entender a él mismo, sobre el destino. Ahora que las ramas de la familia Hyuga estaban unidas el odio había quedado en el olvido y fue reemplazado por el cariño, el respeto y lealtad. Aunque le hubiera gustado ver a su padre aunque sea por unos minutos. Pero no fue así._

—_Así es._

— _¿Imaginas un mundo diferente, Neji-niisan? —cuestionó con una sonrisa ilusa —. Un mundo donde ellos estuvieran presentes, donde pudiéramos tener lo que tuvimos. Aquello que no pudo ser…_

—_Todos imaginamos eso, Hinata-sama. Pero por algo las cosas son como son, no todo es malo._

—No todo es malo —repitió suavemente.

Naruto que se tumbó a su lado, con los brazos tras la cabeza la miró sin entender.

— ¿Eh?

Hinata sonrió avergonzada.

—N-Nada, sólo recordaba algo que me dijo Neji-niisan.

— ¿Neji? —repitió Naruto sorprendido —. ¿Qué dijo, ´ttebayo?

—Dijo que no todo es malo —ella acarició la pulsera que estaba atada a su mano izquierda. Tal vez ellos cuatro estaban tenido el sueño de cualquiera de su generación, por eso por lo menos asegurarían un futuro diferentes para sus otros yo. No sólo ellos sufrían, personas como Neji, Tenten, Ino y muchos más, tantos más que habían perdido tanto en las guerras —. Creo que tiene razón, aunque Sakura-san haya dicho que no nos quedaremos con este futuro… tenemos la suerte de conocer a nuestros padres, de poder vivir con ellos aunque sea un tiempo. Es un regalo.

El Uzumaki parpadeó al principio aturdido, pero acto seguido sólo una risotada. Hinata de verdad era bastante especial.

—Tienes razón, Hinata-chan, dattebayo —concedió alegremente —. No nos quedaremos con esto, pero no todo lo de nuestro propio tiempo es malo. Y ya es bastante suerte haber obtenido esto.

—Si… ¿Entrenamos otra vez?

—Ah, espérate un ratito, Hinata-chan —se quejó haciendo un puchero y acomodándose en su sitio.

La Hyuga rodó los ojos levemente divertida y se acostó también al lado del rubio, aspirando con fuerza el sabor de la felicidad. Cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que quería y deseaba pasar con su madre, en asegurarse de que su padre y su tío nunca se enemistaran y que su tía no muriera durante el parte de Neji. En ese mundo haría todo para que su primo saboreara la misma dicha que todos. Había tantas cosas por cambiar, tantos sueños y anhelos…

Naruto chasqueó levemente la lengua, conversando internamente con el Kyūbi.

— _¿No me lo dirás?_

— _¿Crees que soy tu maldita bola de cristal, mocoso? —se quejó el zorro mirándole fastidio desde su prisión. Estaba echado y miraba con aburrimiento a su jinchūriki._

—_Pero necesito saber cómo ocurrió —se quejó infantilmente el Uzumaki paseando de un lado para otro ante la exasperada mirada del zorro de las nueve colas —. ¿Cómo murió Obito Uchiha?_

—_La muerte de ese crío Uchiha sucedió antes de la muerte de Kushina ¿Por qué crees que tendría que saberlo?_

—_Yah, no te hagas el tonto, seguramente si no estabas presente pudiste sentirlo con tu chakra o mi madre te lo habrá contado o lo viste en su mente, Kyūbi._

_El demonio sonrió anchamente, mostrando la fila de colmillos. Su sonrisa burlona fue captada por Naruto que frunció el ceño sin entender a que venía eso. El zorro parecía estar pasándosela en grande._

—_Oh, me sorprendes, Naruto, cuando eras más chico no llegabas a ese nivel de entendimiento —se mofó._

— _¡Eh! ¿Insinúas que soy idiota, dattebayo? —chilló irritado._

—_Tú lo has dicho —se burló el demonio, pero antes de dejar que Naruto siguiera haciendo berrinches, respondió —. Sacrificio. Tal como el tonto de tu padre y la gritona de tu madre, tal como esa niña y como otros tantos sentimentales. Kushina dijo que se sacrificó salvando a sus compañeros de un derrumbe en medio de la tercera guerra ninja. Los conocimientos de la alumna de Yondaime fueron insuficientes para salvarlo y lo único que quedó fue trasplantarle su Sharingan a tu sensei._

Al abrir los ojos frunció el ceño. Ahora sabía cuál era la causa de la muerte del niño Uchiha.

"_Los nombres tallados en esta piedra, son los nombres de las personas a quienes la villa considera sus héroes. Son todos shinobis…pero no son simple héroes."_

"_Son héroes que dieron su vida en acto de servicio. Se sacrificaron. Esto es una lapida. Mi mejor amigo se encuentra enterrado aquí junto con todos los demás"_

"_En el mundo Shinobi se desprecia a quien desobedecen las normas y ordenes, son considerados escoria, pero los que no piensan en sus compañeros son peor que escoria."_

Así que Obito moriría dejando ese mensaje en su sensei. Recordó entonces la petición de Rin a Sakura para su entrenamiento. Sabía perfectamente que como médico ninja no había persona capaz de superar a Sakura a excepción de la misma Tsunade, si Rin recibía entrenamiento de Sakura que era discípula de la rubia las posibilidades de salvar a Obito se incrementarían, sin contar claro que Sakura ya había armado una estrategia para impedir la tercera guerra ninja, la cual sólo empezaría luego de que Sasori raptara al tercer Kazekage, si impedían eso la guerra no se daría, por lo menos no por esa razón.

Cada cosa que hacían repercutía de forma diferente e inconsciente los cambios ya se ejercían.

Ya sintiéndose mejor y más descansado ladeó la cabeza para pedir a Hinata seguir con el entrenamiento. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rosas y una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro de porcelana. Pero dejó de observarla al captar algo que no vio antes.

En la mano izquierda llevaba una pulsera parecida a la que tenía él en la mano derecha a excepción de que tenía el dije en forma del símbolo del remolino.

¿No era el símbolo del antiguo país y la aldea de su madre?

Con cuidado posó su mano sobre la de Hinata.

La chica abrió los ojos al instante con una sonrisa cansada.

— ¿Entrenamos ya? —preguntó gentilmente.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto, dattebayo? —preguntó.

—Ah…—Hinata enrojeció y desvió la mirada avergonzada —. Ku-Kushina-san…e-ella…m-me lo dio —farfulló como pudo.

— ¿Mi madre?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No te gusta que me lo diera? —preguntó sin tartamudear y con tristeza. ¿Tal vez deseaba que Kushina le hubiese dado la pulsera a Sakura?

— ¡No, no! —casi gritó Naruto al instante —. Sólo me sorprende, ´ttebayo —dijo más calmado.

Hinata asintió.

—Dijo que…—apartó la mirada sabiendo que no podía decir mientras mirara esos pozos azules llenos de tanta vida —… me lo gané. Espero poder hacer todo para c-cumplir, Naruto-kun —aspiró y se mordió el labio inferior —. Y-Yo…tú…s-sabes lo que s-siento. M-Mientras tengo esta pulsera yo haré todo por hacerte feliz, te lo juro —cerró los ojos con miedo sin querer saber cuál fue la reacción de su amado rubio.

Espero que Naruto se fuera o dijera otra cosa para desviar el tema, pero lo cierto es que quedó sorprendida cuando notó como la mano de Naruto siguió sosteniendo la suya de forma más delicada, pero esta vez sólo uniendo sus índices. Al abrir los ojos se topó de lleno con el rostro de Naruto a unos milímetros del suyo. Perdió la capacidad para pensar cuando vio la sonrisa alegre e infantil de Naruto antes de que sus labios chocaran con los suyos.

Si, él la besó.

Naruto la estaba besando.

¡NARUTO LA BESÓ!

Fue un suave y tímido roce al principio, pero segundos después los labios de Naruto exigieron más, completamente roja y casi desfallecida con la mano libre se sostuvo con fuerza del hombro de Naruto y trató de responder el beso, de apagar ese calor que le recorría el cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Hinata miró atontada a Naruto, con todos signos de desmayarse de un instante a otro.

— ¡Espera, Hinata-chan, no te desmayes, dattebayo! —Naruto soltó su meñique a tiempo para zarandearla ligeramente y e impedir que perdiera la consciencia.

—Na-Naruto…kun —roja de vergüenza por lo que pasaba Hinata asintió avergonzadísima.

—Ya, menos mal, es que… no se hubiese visto muy romántico si te desmayabas, ´ttebayo —explicó Naruto confiadamente, y de un momento a otro la alzó en brazos.

Ella ahogó un grito por la sorpresa del movimiento, pero no tuvo tiempo de más porque otra vez el rubio le plantó otro beso. Naruto no podía pensar en otra cosa que besarla, lo cierto es que cuando ella dijo todo eso a pesar de que se obligaba a aclarar sus sentimientos para no lastimarla no pudo contenerse. Era imposible. Tuvo que besarla y pudo saber que fue lo correcto. Dejar ir a Hinata sería una estupidez. No podía.

La Hyuga se sostuvo de nuevo de los hombros de Naruto al apoyar sus manos tímidamente y respondió de nuevo el beso. Sus mejillas estaban literalmente ardiendo.

Justo entonces el cielo terminó por oscurecerse y a unos metros de allí Kushina y Hana lanzaron gritos triunfantes que hubieran dejado sordos a cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí, pero a la parejita que estaba bastante lejos no le llegó las celebraciones de sus respectivas madres.

— ¡LA BESÓ, LA BESÓ! —Hana saltaba entusiasmada mientras tomaba foto a cada segundo que la cámara se lo permitía.

— ¡MI HIJO ES TODO UN CONQUISTADOR, ´TTEBANE! —celebró Kushina peleando por la cámara.

—Pero Hinata dio el primer paso.

—Ah, no, no, fue Naruto, ´ttebane.

—Fue Hinata —saltó Hana frunciendo el ceño mientras que las marcas que había pintado con marcador negro en sus mejillas tipo espía se distorsionaban cuando infló las mejillas de forma infantil.

—Fue Naruto —Kushina soltó las ramas de los arboles que había roto sin piedad para intentar camuflarse entre el follaje. Cabe decir que ambas mujeres los siguieron desde que salieron de la casa con el chakra muy bien oculto y de forma tan minuciosa que ninguno de ellos lo notó. Se pintaron esas marcas e intentaron dar camuflarse inútilmente para darle más emoción al asunto como se dijeron mientras miraban aburridas el entrenamiento.

Dale y dale, ellos parecían no avanzar mucho, pero horas después pudieron ver con deleite como al fin se cumplía lo que deseaban.

Pero el enojo por ver quien dio el primer paso les hizo mirarse con rayitos en la mirada.

Soltaron la cámara y en el momento en que iban a iniciar otro round el grito de Hinata las alertó.

— ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Salieron del espeso follaje corrieron para ver como Naruto estaba en el suelo frotándose las sienes y respirando de forma intranquila con Hinata encima suyo, parecía como si Naruto hubiera caído mientras cargaba a Hinata.

— ¿Naruto, que te pasó?

Los metros que les separaban eran casi insignificantes…

— ¿Mamá? —el rubio abrió los ojos mirándoles con sorpresa, misma que se vio reflejada en el rostro de Hinata. Pero la expresión del rubio cambió drásticamente, apretó los dientes a tiempo y abrazando a Hinata rodó por el suelo justo en el momento en que una barrera dividió los lugares en que se encontraban.

…y esos metros insignificantes se convirtieron en los más largos cuando Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a gritar dentro de aquella barrera.

Hana quedó lívida, sin reaccionar.

Kushina tembló sin entender que pasaba. Un calor en el ombligo le hizo reaccionar a la mala y apartar de un empujón a su amiga antes de que un Shuriken gigante le atravesara. Sus ojos adquirieron el color rojo y su cabello se levantó en nueve mechones, rugió indignada y furiosa al ver como varios y realmente eran varios, ANBUS las rodeaban en postura ofensiva.

Hana se levantó del suelo con el Byakugan activado.

¿Qué pasaba?

.

~o~

.

—… ¡Konoha, Konoha! —gritó Sasuke harto de que su madre defendiera la aldea sin saber nada aún —. ¡Konoha es la culpable de la extincion del clan Uchiha!

— ¿Q-Qué? —atinó a decir la matriarca Uchiha débilmente.

Sakura se interpuso entre ambos, mirando con reproche a su ex compañero de equipo. El embarazo de Mikoto se estaba volviendo de alto riesgo conforme esas peleas estallaban de vez en cuando. Sasuke recobró la postura y se dio un golpecito en la frente ante la estupidez que dijo, no podía haber soltado eso así como así a su madre y menos en ese estado. Se suponía que lo harían de forma más suave y cautelosa pero ¿Por qué rayos esos otros idiotas no se apuraban?

La pelirosa chasqueó la lengua e instantáneamente hizo que Mikoto se sentara, aunque parecía obviamente choqueada no había reaccionado mal con respecto al embarazo.

—Mikoto… por favor, te explicaremos esto con calma —murmuró suavemente —. No dejes que esas palabras nublen tu juicio, recuerda tu estado.

—Pero…—balbuceó Mikoto desesperada —. ¿Es…cierto?

—Si…y no —respondió la Haruno tensamente —. Ve con Fugaku-san, Hiashi-san y Minato-san, están en el dojo entrenando a la espera de que lleguen Kushina-san, Hana-san, Naruto y Hinata. Cuando ellos lleguen explicaremos todo ¿Está bien?

La pelinegra miró de reojo a Sasuke que cruzado de brazo miró a otro lado con fastidio ante su error que podía haber lastimado emocionalmente a su madre y por tanto a Itachi. Mikoto se levantó de nuevo con la ayuda de Sakura y salió cerrando las puertas corredizas con un ruido casi imperceptible.

—Pudiste haber causado un grave daño, Sasuke.

—No necesitas decírmelo.

—Pues tal parece que sí. Recuerda que tu madre tiene tres meses de embarazo.

—Ya cállate, Sakura, me irritas.

—Nada nuevo, Sasuke —dijo la pelirosa en tono cansado —. Por favor, intenta…—sus palabras murieron en sus labios y volteó bruscamente mientras palidecía.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza bruscamente al mismo tiempo, el Mangekyō Sharingan giró de manera casi enloquecida en sus ojos.

— ¡Naruto, Hinata! —gritó sintiendo como el chakra de ellos dos disminuía de manera alarmante.

Casi al instante el chakra de poderosas presencias se sintió en casi toda la aldea, varios chakras fueron sellados y pudieron sentir como una lucha comenzaba a darse.

¿Qué demonios…?

Los gritos provenientes del dojo les hicieron girar. Sasuke gruñó y sin esperar a intercambiar unas palabras con la pelirosa corrió en dirección hacia donde estaba su padre con la katana desenvainada, dispuesto a enterrar el filo en cuantos cuerpos fueran necesarios para impedir que mataran a su padre.

La pelirosa corrió alterada para ir en busca de Naruto y Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de algo. El chakra de Mikoto se sentía del otro lado, no en el dojo, ahogando una maldición giró sobre su sitio y corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba ya los gritos de Mikoto y su chakra disminuir fuertemente.

El niño, mientras Mikoto estuviera embarazada pelear no era una opción a menos que deseara perder a su hijo.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como un ANBU la desarmaba y alzaba el kunai dispuesta a enterrarla en su corazón.

Se escuchó un grito, y la sangre salpicó el cuerpo del ANBU, formando un pequeño charco en el suelo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Si, lo sé, no necesitan decírmelo me tarde. ¿Razones? Estoy de vacaciones pero no conté con algo que desbarato mis planes completamente. Motivación e inspiración que me faltaron y aun me faltan u.u, realmente lo siento, no pensé que mi inspiración me fallaría de esta forma tan horrible. Juro por lo más sagrado que intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible, no daré una fecha porque últimamente ya no puedo cumplir, tal vez en una o dos semanas traigo el otro capítulo pero no es seguro._

_Espero puedan entenderme, hice lo que pude para avanzar poco a poco este capi._

_¿Qué les pareció? Dije que lo bueno comenzaba aquí. Tal como quieren hacer cambios tienen que afrontar las consecuencias, no todo puede ser bueno._

_Ahora sí, importante, así que __**LEAN:**_

_-Con respecto a Madara aun no sé muy bien como adaptare todo dado que Kishimoto venerable anunció que el tipo de la máscara no Madara Uchiha._

_-Guerras habrán, peleas también pero más que todo es un fic familiar y de romance, entiéndalo._

_-A Naruto le sigue gustando un poquito Sakura…no creo que piensen que de la noche a la mañana la olvido, eso es imposible, un gusto no puede desaparecer así de sencillo, pero el mismo piensa que Hinata le gusta aun mas, su gusto y posterior enamoramiento por Hinata reemplazara la ilusión por Sakura._

_-La muerte de Danzou está cerca, así como el reencuentro de Jiraiya con sus antiguos alumnos y otras sorpresas. La muerte de Danzo también marcara el comienzo de la redención de Sasuke y su cambio, una vez liberado de ese odio que no le deja en paz, podrá seguir sin arrepentimiento ni dolor… y tras eso el amor de su familia lograra sacar la puerta buena que aún queda en él, y tras eso comenzara el SasuSaku._

_-El entrenamiento a Rin por parte de Sakura también significara la salvación de Obito y el cambio de Kakashi sin la muerte de su amigo._

_-Referente a lo que he revelado sobre su viaje en el tiempo, sé que tal vez no es lo que esperaban, pero después de pensar y pensar he decidido que es lo mejor, después de todo ese viaje en el tiempo es para aprender y vivir lo que no pudieron vivir. Lo que ellos vivieron en su propio tiempo fue necesario para cada cosa que ha pasado a través de la historia de Naruto y que es significativa. Sin embargo para que todo lo que hago no quede así como así, cuando termine el fic habrá dos epílogos. Epilogo 1 tratara sobre la vida de ellos cuatro, años después de que regresan a su tiempo, quédense tranquilos que los que maté revivirán. Epílogo 2 tratara sobre la vida de sus otros yo, a los que lograron salvar de todo ese dolor, con todos los que salvaron vivos, una vida feliz y tranquila y relativa paz._

_Ahora sí, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, me animaron mucho y me ayudaron a seguir luchando por escribir y tratar de que la inspiración vuelva. Espero poder actualizar mis otros fics pronto._

_Besos._

_Poquito a poquito responder sus dudas por mp ¿vale?_

_Bella Scullw_

_Feliz navidad y año nuevo por atrasados!_


	12. Adelanto

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelanto de El rostro de la Esperanza<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una figura conocida estaba delante de ella, protegiéndola. Sakura acababa de recibir la herida en su lugar, en un costado. La pelirosa había logrado llegar justo en el último segundo, apartando a Mikoto y poniéndose en su lugar, recibiendo el kunai de lleno en el cuerpo, pero asegurándose de que no hubiese tocado ningún órgano vital. Una sonrisa pretenciosa adornaba su rostro mientras que ignorando el kunai enterrado en su cuerpo, hundía más el suyo en el cuerpo del ANBU. No había sido fácil, porque había tenido que dejarse herir para herir al enemigo, y sobre todo porque sabía que no tenía tiempo para estar gastando chakra.

—Haruno Sakura —siseó el ANBU apenas quejándose.

—Un placer —murmuró ella cerrando un ojo por el dolor, pero sin soltar el kunai y tampoco dejando de apoyar su mano en el hombro del hombre —. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

El ANBU de raíz le fulminó con la mirada, intentando soltarse, pero el agarre de la chica era fuerte. Había fallado en matar a la matriarca del clan y al heredero, tenía que seguir peleando para intentarlo o irse y regresar con refuerzos. Pero por más que quiso no fue capaz de utilizar sus fuerzas, sentía como el cuerpo se le entumecía poco a poco y la respiración comenzó a fallarle. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras se deshacía de la máscara con dolor. Esa perra le había hecho algo, seguramente el kunai estaba envenenado.

—Nun…Nunca debes subestimar a una ninja médico —se burló Sakura mientras unos hilillos de sangre se deslizaban por sus labios. Entonces cuando la máscara cayó, su expresión burlona desapareció. Ese rostro. Esos ojos. — Tú…—murmuró con la voz rota, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban al reconocer ese despiadado rostro. Ella conocía a ese hombre, claro que con más años de edad en su tiempo. Ahora ese rostro joven no tenía las arrugas que definían su edad, ni las cicatrices de batallas, pero podía reconocer esa mirada. Heladora, fría y estremecedora como la misma muerte. Como no conocerlo. Recordaría ese rostro en cualquier lugar del mundo.

El rostro del asesino de Sai.

…

…

—Tú…pagarás —tembló sacando con un sonido grotesco el kunai del cuerpo del hombre inmovilizado. El ANBU se quejó con un gruñido, mirándola de forma asesina e intentando retroceder. El kunai se alzó entre las manos de la muchacha, de la médico que algún día juró proteger vidas en vez de extinguirlas. No había piedad ni duda en sus gestos ni en su mirada. Si hubiese sido un año antes no fuera capaz de hacer eso, jamás, porque siempre fue débil y asesinar no era algo que le complaciera. Pero después de haber perdido tantas personas importantes en su vida, su corazón se había endurecido, las lágrimas seguían cayeron pero sus emociones se endurecían cada vez más —. Maldito… ¡Maldito! —vociferó como loca, aun así no llegó a enterrar el kunai en el pecho del ANBU.

Desviando la mirada en último segundo, empujó con desprecio al hombre y retrocedió de un salto llevándose a la aturdida Mikoto en brazos justo cuando dos grandes bolas de fuego arrasaron parte del lugar, incinerando al hombre que gritó de dolor entre las llamas que consumieron su vida.

…

…

— ¿Quién es? —Sasuke se adelantó una vez que su madre abrazó a su padre diciendo en voz baja que se encontraba bien. Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon cuando captó al hombre muerto. Tuvo que mantener toda la calma para no estallar y convocar a Susano'o, pero no era necesario para una basura insignificante como ese. Sus ataques más poderosos sólo eran para adversarios poderosos.

—_Era_ Kazai, un ANBU raíz —corrigió Sakura y hubo una inflexión de rencor en su voz ante el estado del hombre, que hizo que Sasuke comprendiera que el haberle empujado directo a las llamas no había sido un accidente. Sonrió fríamente, al parecer Sakura había dado el paso definitivo en su conversión a ninja, pues médico o no, un ninja debía tener la sangre fría para matar o de lo contrario era imposible que sobreviviera a ese mundo.

—ANBU raíz —repitió el Uchiha con rencor al comprender lo que significaba eso.

—Sí, esto es obra de Danzou —Sakura desvió la mirada ligeramente hacia atrás con preocupación —. Aunque este ataque no es sólo para nosotros, atacar a Mikoto significa dar un golpe directo al clan Uchiha estando ella llevando en su vientre al futuro líder. Esto no me gusta —añadió justo en el momento en que Minato y Hiashi llegaban con kunais en sus manos.

…

…

— ¡Aléjense, shannaro! —el grito de guerra de Sakura resonó un segundo antes de que su puño se estrellara limpiamente contra el suelo.

Sakura jadeó con fuerza mientras sentía el escozor de sus heridas, producido por las pequeñas piedras que habían volado en todas direcciones. Ese siempre también era una de las desventajas de ese poder, sin contar con que su puño estaba lleno de sangre por no tener sus guantes protectores. No sentía casi nada su mano derecha.

—Ah…

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —la voz de Sasuke le hizo girar ligeramente para encontrarlo fulminándole con la mirada. La mano de su Susano'o le había protegido de ese golpe.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir —susurró cansada —. Tenemos que ir a por Naruto y Hinata, rápido.

—Dame una sola razón por la que quiera salvar a esos dos —el desdén de Sasuke la hizo mirarlo con rabia.

Ella se irguió pues había estado inclinado hacia el suelo con el puño todavía sobre la tierra. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras apretaba los puños. No podía acabar de creer lo bastardo que era, a pesar de que él sabía lo que ella quería no parecía dispuesto a colaborar.

—Salvé a tu madre y a tu hermano —dijo secamente.

…

—Casi los mataste una vez.

— ¡Pero están vivos, maldición Sasuke! —la pelirosa tropezó en su camino pero siguió con brusquedad y golpeó el pecho de Sasuke con furia, lastimándose más en el proceso — ¡¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡¿Qué te suplique? ¡Lo hare si quieres! ¡Pero ayúdame a salvar a Naruto! —Se hubiese puesto de rodillas en ese instante de no ser porque captó la mirada fría de Sasuke que le decía muy bien que ni así lo conseguiría —. Entonces si no es así, ayúdame para pagar tu deuda.

— ¿Hmp?

—Salvé a tu madre y a tu hermano, y aunque no lo desees, aunque maldigas y aunque me odies me debes eso. ¿Realmente quieres vivir debiendo algo a alguien insignificante como yo?

Al segundo siguiente las manos de Sasuke se cerraron en torno a su cuello, apretando lo suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo dejándole el suficiente espacio para que aun pudiera respirar.

—Si te mato todo eso se solucionara —murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Eso no cambiara tu deuda —dijo Sakura como pudo mientras las manos de Sasuke se cerraban más en torno a su cuello —. Mátame pero sálvalo.

—Hmp…—Sasuke la miró con interés ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a tanto por Naruto?

—Sálvalo y te aseguro que encontraran una forma de salvar tu clan, porque esto que ha sucedido los llevara más rápido a la condena —se refirió al asesinato de Kazai —. Por favor, por favor, Sasuke_-kun._

El polvo terminó por dispersarse, pero antes de que terminaran de llegar los ANBUS a rodearlos, Sasuke había desaparecido en un movimiento, llevándose consigo a Sakura para salvar a Naruto y encontrar la salvación de su clan.

Mientras tanto los miembros del clan Uchiha, quienes habían detectado la presencia de los ANBUS y quienes habían terminado por ponerse a la ofensiva ante el "terremoto" comenzaron a rodear su propio barrio, a la espera de las órdenes de su líder que seguramente no tardaría en aparecer. No entendían que pasaba, pero si era un ataque de parte de Konoha entonces estaban dispuestos a barrer con todos, pues nadie podía vencer fácilmente al Sharingan.

Sin embargo Minato, Hiashi y Fugaku en el patio destrozado de la mansión principal, luchando codo con codo y protegiéndose las espaldas, sabían que habían acabado por firmar su sentencia en esa pelea. De alguna manera seguramente se las arreglarían para acusar a Fugaku de eso y con él irían ellos también.

Minato sonrió amargamente, podía sentir como el chakra del Kyūbi que controlaba Kushina era liberado bruscamente, seguramente tal como dijo Sakura estaban atacándolos y él no podía hacer nada por el momento para ayudarle, mucho menos ahora. Si no se equivocaba esa noche acabaría mal.

Seguramente acusados de traición y con eso sus sueños y oportunidad de llegar a Hokage se truncaba.

…

…

Naruto gritó al sentir como sus fuerzas eran absorbidas inmediatamente. Estaba realmente exhausto por el entrenamiento y justo en ese momento tenía que pasar eso. Su chakra era robado indiscriminadamente, mucho más rápido de aquella vez cuando junto a Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji fueron tras Sasuke cuando huyó de la aldea. Ese campo los acabaría en cuestión de minutos, tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Hinata-chan, estás bien? Que tonterías digo, ´ttebayo —masculló mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

—Nos están absorbiendo el chakra —susurró la heredera del clan Hyuga sentándose en el pasto e intentando no perder la consciencia.

—Sí, pero ¿Quién?

Los gritos fuera del campo atrajeron la atención de los dos, ladeando la cabeza al mismo tiempo vieron como diferentes ANBUS y otros ninjas que no tenían bandana de Konoha rodeaban a Kushina y Hana en postura ofensiva, dispuestos a matarlas. Aunque había un detalle con el que no contaban, Hana era un de las Hyuga más poderosas mientras que Kushina no sólo era la heredera Uzumaki si no que tenía control sobre el Kyūbi de esa época. Ninguna de las dos se dejaría asesinar tan fácilmente, por lo menos no así, no delante de sus hijos, no sabiendo que tenían todo un futuro que cambiar y por el cual luchar.

Claro que eso no impidió que Naruto y Hinata se preocuparan inmediatamente, intentando pararse, pero eso no sirvió. Las energías que les consumían eran bastantes y con cada minuto que transcurrían sentían como sus reservas de chakra disminuían drásticamente.

Si de verdad no hacían algo por mejorar eso morirían por agotamiento de chakra.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a morir de esa forma tan patética, no cuando sabían que no podían dejar las cosas como estaban en ese mundo que aunque no fuera suyo, sería de sus otros yo, el mundo donde las personas que amaban vivían y tendrían una segunda oportunidad.

…

…

Hinata se levantó del suelo con dificultad, tenían que encontrar un punto débil en el campo, el lugar más fácil para destruirlo y atacar con la rapidez máxima para romper ese campo, si Sakura estuviera cerca sería más sencillo, ese campo era uno usado por médicos ninjas, ella debía saber una forma de destruirlo más rápidamente, pero la Hyuga estaba segura que Sakura debía tener su propia pelea, si los habían atacado a ellos no debía ser más que por quienes eran, y Sakura debía tener su propia dosis de batalla.

…

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en sus miedos más profundos y se concentró en lo poco que había vivido con su madre y su padre en ese mundo, habían sido momentos bastantes divertidos y significativos. Debían ayudarle a mantener la calma.

…

_Eres digna de ser una Uzumaki —Kushina le entregó la pulsera con una gran sonrisa._

Abrió los ojos con el Byakugan activado, apenas fueron unos segundos que lo logró con aquella motivación, pero fueron suficientes para detectar el punto de donde podía ver el enlace entre los hilos de chakra que conformaba la barrera o campo de energía.

— ¿Qué haces, Hinata-chan? —Naruto dejó de golpear el campo al verle concentrarse, y además porque sus fuerzas ya no daban para seguir moviéndose mucho.

—Arriba —la Hyuga casi se desmayó.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto corrió y la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que se diera contra el suelo, aunque gastar esas energías también le hizo caer de rodillas, jadeando, cada sentía menos fuerzas y sabía que pronto llegaría el punto en que no podía moverse.

Hinata se apoyó en Naruto y suspiró cansada.

—A-Arriba Naruto-kun…el punto débil…arriba —Hinata levantó la mano débilmente, señalando exactamente en el centro del campo sobre sus cabezas —Atacamos…con fuerza y…se destruirá.

…

…

Kushina gritó de rabia y de un solo golpe mandó volando a tres ANBUS raíz contra el suelo, donde cayeron con golpes horribles y estremecedores. La barrera seguía absorbiendo la vida de su hijo y la de Hinata y ella deseaba con toda su alma hacer algo más que quedarse mirando. Sacudió la cabeza intentándose concentrarse mientras sentía como los susurros de los pensamientos de su demonio interior se filtraban en su mente. Gruñó y parpadeó continuamente, tenía una relación tolerable y hasta cierto punto amistosa con el Kyūbi, pero sabía que el demonio no pararía ante nada para conseguir su libertad. En ese momento caer ante la tentación de perder el control era una opción mucho más seductora que seguir observando como esa barrera consumía la energía vital de Naruto y Hinata.

El Kyūbi seguía burlándose y susurrándole cosas en la mente.

Hana dio un grito y la empujó, apartándola de la trayectoria de un sinfín de armas.

— ¡Kushina, reacciona!

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —el grito de Naruto le hizo perder la razón.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza y gritando. El manto del Kyūbi comenzó a rodearle con más fuerza de la normal, tomando control de su voluntad y de sus pensamientos, en una muda promesa de salvación a ese joven que algún día sería su hijo. Abrió los ojos que se tiñeron del rojo más infernal y escalofriante, exteriorizando al demonio de las nueve colas. Un gruñido bestial se alojó en su garganta. Los colmillos comenzaron a crecerle y cuando enterró las manos en la tierra notó que sus uñas se habían convertido en garras.

Gritó una vez más y extendió los brazos mientras su figura desaparecía para ser reemplazada por la del Kyūbi que mostró una ancha sonrisa burlona.

Hana abrió la boca aterrorizada, sus pies se enredaron y terminó cayendo de golpe al suelo mientras su mente terminaba de asimilar lo que veía. No tuvo más de unos segundos para comprender finalmente aquel secreto terrible que guardaba Kushina en su interior.

…

…

— ¡Shannaro! —Sakura alzó el puño imbuido en chakra y golpeó fuertemente en el centro de la barrera, ya levemente destrozada por los esfuerzos de Naruto y Hinata. Saltó hacia atrás mientras la misma se extinguía y aterrizó de rodillas. Tuvo que obligarse a mantener los ojos abiertos escuchando como atrás Sasuke dejaba fuera de combate a varios grupos ANBU con un solo movimiento de su Susano 'o.

— ¡Naruto, Naruto-kun! —Hinata apretaba la mano con fuerza del rubio quien parpadeaba continuamente con cansancio.

— ¡Naruto! —se levantó con rapidez y llegó al lado de los dos.

El panorama era horrible. Kushina había logrado recuperar el control de su Kyūbi pero los daños ya eran bastantes. Sasuke no media la fuerza de sus golpes y los ANBUS seguían llegando de todos lados.

Alzó las manos y las posó sobre el pecho de Naruto, sabía que no serviría de mucho puesto que él no estaba herido físicamente, pero con lo mejor que pudo estimuló su chakra para mitigar el cansancio de su cuerpo y ayudarle a recuperarse más rápidamente. Que fuera el jinchūriki del Kyūbi le daba ventaja.

…

…

—No podemos hacer mucho en este caso —susurró Sakura siendo sostenida por Hinata.

Danzou sonrió fríamente mientras sus ANBUS lo rodeaban, se sentía poderoso y tenía a su favor el hecho de que Sarutobi había elegido ese día para salir de la aldea. A un gesto suyo el ANBU que tenía sujeta a Mikoto se adelantó, presionando con fuerza el kunai contra el blanco cuello de la Uchiha, ella gimió de dolor mientras una gota de sangre comenzaba a escurrirse lentamente por la leve herida.

Sasuke siseó y si no saltó a atacar fue porque Naruto le sostuvo antes de que cometiera una tontería.

Sakura apretó los labios y observó con odio al hombre.

—Suéltala —Sasuke golpeó la mano de Naruto pero no avanzó ni un paso.

—Claro, pero primero entréguense. Ustedes por ellos —Danzou hizo un gesto abarcando no solo a Mikoto que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sino también a Akemi y Takeshi que eran resguardados por los otros ANBUS.

—Maldito desgraciado —Sakura susurró mientras seguía haciendo presión contra la herida que tenía en el costado.

…

…

Alzaron las manos, las esposas cayeron con fuerza sobre sus muñecas. No había otra salida. Sabían que era una trampa, que probablemente morirían apenas pisaran esas celdas y que en realidad esa promesa era falsa, pero era lo único que podían hacer, lo único para comprarles un poco de tiempo.

…

…

— ¡Mocosos estúpidos! —Tsunade estrelló su puño contra el suelo con toda su fuerza.

Hubo un momento de confusión mientras el golpe destruía toda esa parte de la aldea antes de que ellos cuatro sintieran como las esposas se rompían en sus manos. Al momento siguiente la cortina de tierra se evaporaba dejando ver a los tres sannin sobre sus respectivas invocaciones, dirigiendo una mirada prepotente y retadora a Danzou.

La rubia sonrió con frialdad.

—Ni creas que dejaré que Sakura caiga en tus manos. Ninguno de nuestros futuros alumnos morirá para tus enfermos propósitos.

…

…

— ¡Orochimaru! ¡Todas las cosas que deseas, todo se desvanecerá por esa estúpida amistad! ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡El mundo será tuyo y solo yo puedo darte las puertas para que consigas tu más grande ambición! —el sannin dudó, sus ojos negros se dirigieron a la mano extendida de Danzou.

Apretó los puños recordando todas las cosas que tenía, todo lo que perdería solo por salvar a personas que no eran más que extraños para él. ¿Por qué perder todo por unos viajeros del futuro? ¿Por qué? Tsunade y Jiraiya eran sus amigos, pero solo ellos, no le debía nada a nadie más, no tenía por qué rescatar a esos mocosos. No tenía que perder sus sueños.

Se adelantó un paso sin ser capaz de ocultar la ambición que brillaba en sus ojos.

— ¡¿Orochimaru? —el grito lleno de desesperación de Tsunade y Jiraiya le detuvo un momento.

Era hora de hacer su elección. Cerró los ojos y una amarga sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miró a Danzou y dio otro paso más.

Este sonrió ante la victoria. Jiraiya y Tsunade gritaron con decepción, sin creer que lo habían perdido otra vez.

…

…

— ¡Prometiste que me entrenarías a partir de mañana!

— ¡Nunca prometí nada!

— ¡No, no, no me rendiré tan fácilmente! ¡Iré contigo! —Rin saltó con desesperación, logrando subirse como podía a la babosa gigante que se movía a toda velocidad por la aldea. Por delante el sapo de Jiraiya iba abriendo camino hacia la salida de Konoha. Sakura gritó de dolor, la herida era cada vez peor y lo que menos necesitaba era que en plena huida esa niña se les uniera.

¡Estaban huyendo de Konoha como criminales! Todos los señalarían y sus nombres, sin importar de qué tiempo fueran, se unirían al libro bingo. Dejaban a sus padres y todos los de ese tiempo bajo las garras de Danzou con el único propósito de armar un buen plan y regresar para de una vez destruir a ese ambicioso hombre. No podía ni tenía cabeza para pensar en entrenamientos. Solo quería saber cómo estaban Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, pero ellos iban por delante, en la otra invocación. Su maestra estaba en la cabeza de su invocación, haciendo rápidos jutsus para agilizar la huida y desviar los ataques de sus perseguidores.

Sin embargo a Rin no le importaba eso, ya había perdido mucho en la vida, solo seguiría a Sakura hasta el fin del mundo para obtener lo que quería, para ser capaz de proteger a Obito y Kakashi. Se aferró a la piel de la invocación y escaló.

Un grito detrás de ella le indicó que Obito y Kakashi le habían seguido. El Uchiha aún estaba en medio de su conmoción, culpándose por haber perdido de vista a Mikoto cuando Fugaku le había dejado la tarea de vigilarla y Kakashi solo los seguía por costumbre. Sonrió sin dejar de llorar cuando ellos desviaron en perfecta combinación los kunais que iban a enterrarse en su cuerpo. Los dos saltaron con agilidad y subieron junto a ella sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar que en cuanto cruzaran las puertas de la aldea se convertirían en traidores.

Sakura soltó un bufido que enmascaró su dolor y finalmente perdió el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre.

…

…

Minato alzó en brazos a Kushina viendo como Hiashi hacia lo mismo con Hana. Los ANBUS estaban vigilándoles sin dejarles ninguna opción de escapar. Al menos ellos habían logrado escapar, eso era lo que importaba pensó con tranquilidad. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a lo que sea que Danzou les lanzaría encima como acusación. A partir de ese momento eran traidores a la aldea y estaban condenados a la muerte.

…

…

Jadearon con fuerza sin permitirse el lujo de creer que ya estaban a salvo, no podían confiarse en nada. Las montañas les protegían y ya habían olvidado cuanto tiempo habían estado escapando, pero igual este no tenía importancia. Con un grito de preocupación Tsunade se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia donde Sakura se removía delirando por la fiebre.

La lluvia caía a torrentes y todos tiritaban de frio.

Hinata por su parte sostenía la mano de Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio respiraba con dificultad, más cansado que herido. Habían gastado una buena cantidad de chakra en aquella pelea.

….

…

— ¿Quiénes son? ¡Muéstrense! —Tsunade alzó un kunai y entrecerró los ojos con dureza en dirección donde había provenido aquella voz.

Rin miró con nerviosismo pero sin dejar de apretar las improvisadas vendas en torno a la herida de Sakura. Los demás se pusieron en guardia, con kunais en alto y listos para una nueva pelea.

—Están completamente rodeados, no tiene caso que quieran pelear. Los venceremos.

Tsunade largó una carcajada fría.

—Tendrías que volver a nacer para derrotar a los legendarios sannin y ni así lo lograrías —se mofó abiertamente.

— ¿Los sannin legendarios? —tres voces repitieron a coro con sorpresa, dejando atrás la frialdad — ¿Jiraiya-sensei?—añadieron casi al instante.

Jiraiya se levantó de su sitio, donde había caído agotado y dirigió su mirada hacia las sombras que rodeaban el lugar. Había un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos y añoranza al reconocer esas voces, solo que ya no eran tan infantiles y encerraban una gran fortaleza. Pero era imposible, ellos estaban muertos, al menos eso había oído.

— ¿Yahiko? ¿Nagato? ¿Konan? —los nombres salieron de su boca casi con dolor y un tinte de esperanza. De esperanza de que sus alumnos realmente estuviesen con vida.

Tres personas dieron un paso al frente, separándose del grupo que los había rodeado y bajando sus capuchas. Los líderes de Akatsuki abrieron la boca con sorpresa al reconocer a su antiguo maestro.

Los demás no dijeron nada porque apenas comprendían lo que pasaba.

Solo Naruto sonrió a medias, habían encontrado a las personas que más necesitaban justo en el momento en que escapaban como criminales de su aldea, dejando a todos en una situación delicada.

De una u otra forma habían acabado en la aldea de la lluvia.

.

* * *

><p><em>Lalá<em>

_No, no es un capi, es el adelanto del capi, en síntesis esta todo lo que abarcara, pero obviamente con más explicación y más escenas que faltan. u.u sé que no es lo que esperaban luego de todo este tiempo pero por el momento es lo único que les puedo ofrecer. Ya tengo algo del capi y lo estoy avanzando así que para compensar el tiempo perdido les he dejado esto, con el fin de que sepan que levanto el HIATUS de todas mis historias. A partir de este momento comenzaré a escribir nuevamente, así que en las próximas semanas comenzaré a actualizar de nuevo._

_Mi depresión se ha ido, estoy más tranquila emocionalmente, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo en mi vida profesional, la uni me vuelve loca, pero me daré tiempo para todo ^.^_

_A partir de este momento regreso formalmente a fanfiction ^,^ seguiré escribiendo, afortunadamente un nuevo gusto, Los juegos del hambre, me rescataron de la falta de motivación e inspiración y han vuelto mis energías para escribir ^.^_

_Eso es todo._

_Gracias_

_Bella Scullw_

_PD: Gracias por todo su apoyo y por sus lindas palabras, hubiese querido responder a todos, pero en ese momento no me sentía con ganas de nada. Si quieren contactar conmigo para cualquiera cosa pueden agregarme como amiga en Facebook, estoy con el mismo nombre ^^_


	13. El rostro de la esperanza

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El rostro de la esperanza<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mikoto lanzó un grito agudo cuando observó como su kunai caía en picado fuera de sus manos y aterrizaba limpiamente a varios metros de ella. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de horror cuando el ANBU que le atacó sin razón alguna la sujetó del codo sin consideración, alzando el kunai que brillo de forma letal, listo para enterrarlo en su cuerpo. Su primera reacción fue empujarlo y proteger su vientre, temiendo más por la pequeña vida que se formaba en su interior que por ella misma. Cerró los ojos con miedo y sin esperanza de escapar al sentir como su cuerpo no reaccionaba, y entonces cuando creyó que todo acababa para ella, un empujón la hizo retroceder y abrir los ojos.

Una figura conocida estaba delante de ella, protegiéndola. Sakura acababa de recibir la herida en su lugar, en un costado. La pelirosa había logrado llegar justo en el último segundo, apartando a Mikoto y poniéndose en su lugar, recibiendo el kunai de lleno en el cuerpo, pero asegurándose de que no hubiese tocado ningún órgano vital. Una sonrisa pretenciosa adornaba su rostro mientras que ignorando el kunai enterrado en su cuerpo, hundía más el suyo en el cuerpo del ANBU. No había sido fácil, porque había tenido que dejarse herir para herir al enemigo, y sobre todo porque sabía que no tenía tiempo para estar gastando chakra.

—Haruno Sakura —siseó el ANBU apenas quejándose.

—Un placer —murmuró ella cerrando un ojo por el dolor, pero sin soltar el kunai y tampoco dejando de apoyar su mano en el hombro del hombre —. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

El ANBU de raíz le fulminó con la mirada, intentando soltarse, pero el agarre de la chica era fuerte. Había fallado en matar a la matriarca del clan y al heredero, tenía que seguir peleando para intentarlo o irse y regresar con refuerzos. Pero por más que quiso no fue capaz de utilizar sus fuerzas, sentía como el cuerpo se le entumecía poco a poco y la respiración comenzó a fallarle. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras se deshacía de la máscara con dolor. Esa perra le había hecho algo, seguramente el kunai estaba envenenado.

—Nun…Nunca debes subestimar a una ninja médico —se burló Sakura mientras unos hilillos de sangre se deslizaban por sus labios. Entonces cuando la máscara cayó, su expresión burlona desapareció. Ese rostro. Esos ojos. — Tú…—murmuró con la voz rota, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban al reconocer ese despiadado rostro. Ella conocía a ese hombre, claro que con más años de edad en su tiempo. Ahora ese rostro joven no tenía las arrugas que definían su edad, ni las cicatrices de batallas, pero podía reconocer esa mirada. Heladora, fría y estremecedora como la misma muerte. Como no conocerlo. Recordaría ese rostro en cualquier lugar del mundo.

El rostro del asesino de Sai.

_Ino sonrió lastimeramente, pasando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente para quitar el sudor y luego aplicando chakra curativo sobre las heridas del ninja que estaba recostado en la camilla, inconsciente. La rubia parecía perdida en su mundo, seguramente preocupada por cómo iban Shikamaru y Chouji en la guerra. Por la escasez de médicos ninjas, le ordenaron retirarse del frente de batalla y apoyar a los demás bajo la supervisión de Shizune y Sakura._

_La pelirosa sonrió tristemente._

—_Estarán bien, saben defenderse —murmuró intentando animarla._

_Ella parpadeó, acabando de curar las heridas y observando a su mejor amiga con resignación. Nunca podía ocultarle nada por más que lo deseara, además su incertidumbre estaba escrita en su rostro cansado. Se sentía impotente por estar ahí, y no luchando al lado de ellos, pero la necesitaban ahí así que no cuestionaría las órdenes de la Hokage._

—_La verdad no sé como aguantas, Sakura —Ino suspiró largamente, mirando a un lado con melancolía —. Apenas tengo un mes sin verlos y me estoy muriendo de la preocupación. Tú tienes ya casi un año sin ver a Naruto…o a Sasuke-kun desde que comenzó la guerra —añadió._

_Una sonrisa amarga se extendió por los labios de la Haruno. Ella aguantaba porque estaba ya más que acostumbrada a eso, con el tiempo comprendió que su lugar era ahí, que no podía hacer nada más que esperar porque cualquier otro intento de ayuda sería mediocre para Naruto y Sasuke. Ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para lastimar al Uchiha, y sólo verlos pelear le destrozaba completamente. Así que esperaría pacientemente hasta que Naruto cumpliera su promesa y su propio deseo, traer a Sasuke de regreso. Ella jamás dudaría de la palabra del Uzumaki. _

—_Es que yo no puedo interferir, Ino —Sakura se sentó al lado de ella, mirando sus manos. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de dolor y pena —. Es el destino de esos dos. Ya tengo claro que sería imposible interponerme entre Naruto o Sasuke-kun. Ellos han elegido su final, y yo, aunque me duela, sólo tengo que ser otra observadora más. Sólo puedo esperar que ambos salgan vivos y…y…y —la voz se Sakura se rompió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus mejillas —, y…entonces, poder correr hacia ellos, sonreír y decir… "Bienvenidos de nuevo, nos esperan en casa, Naruto, Sasuke-kun" —Ino la abrazó, dejando que su amiga rompiera en llanto, tal como lo hacía de vez en cuando, cuando recordaba aquello que nadie podía evitar._

_Ino acarició su cabello lentamente, cerrando los ojos e intentando que sus lágrimas no cayeran para unirse a las de su amiga. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, pues aunque también le dolió la decisión de Sasuke por lo que sentía por el Uchiha, sabía que quien más sufría sin duda alguna era la Haruno, pues ella había tenido que ver desde el comienzo todo aquello sin poder intervenir. Así como ella se preocupada por sus compañeros a los que consideraba su familia, Sakura lo hacía por esos dos que para desgracia eran el centro de toda la guerra. Mientras Naruto representaba la esperanza de la victoria, Sasuke representaba la oscuridad de la derrota. Que contrariedad._

—_Estarán bien, saben cuidarse —repitió las palabras de ella con aparente calma —. Ese cabeza hueca de Naruto no perderá, ya sabes cómo es, imposible de vencer._

_Levantó la cabeza ante esas palabras, sonriendo brillantemente al escuchar el nombre de Naruto. Si, Ino tenía razón, no podía perder así la calma, Naruto no se dejaría vencer jamás._

—_Sí, es… invencible —murmuró suavemente —. Más le vale salir ileso a ese baka, Shannaro —agitó un puño._

_Ino se quedó mirándola con sorpresa y sospecha. La rubia agitó las pestañas para disimular su confusión y volvió a mirarle a los ojos un momento, evaluando esa reacción. Entonces fue cuando reconoció algo brillar en la melancólica mirada de su mejor amiga._

—_Sakura…—dijo sorprendida, tocándole el hombro —, ¿tú estás…_

_¡BOOM!_

_Cortando las palabras incrédulas de Ino, una explosión justo a unos metros de la tienda donde ambas se encontraban destrozó parte del equipo médico. Las dos amigas cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa, poniendo sus brazos como escudos e impidiendo que los escombros le lastimaran. Tosiendo se levantaron presurosas por ayudar, no podían creer que una batalla se llevara a cabo tan cerca de las tiendas médicas. El equipo médico estaba en una zona segura, ampliamente vigilada específicamente para que las batallas no llegaran hasta allí. Los médicos siempre eran protegidos para poder seguir salvando a los heridos._

_Pero en cuanto ambas pusieron un pie fuera de la tienda destruida dos ninjas se pusieron delante de ellas en postura defensiva, protegiéndolas de la batalla que se llevaba a pocos metros._

_Sakura frunció el ceño al reconocer a Sai entre uno de los participantes de la pelea._

_Ino también lo reconoció._

—_Sai —dijo preocupada —. ¿Contra quién pelea? —añadió sorprendida al no ver a uno de los Zetsus, los únicos enemigos que tenían, claro, porque Naruto ya había controlado la situación sobre la falsificación de identidad, por lo menos momentáneamente. Pero siempre estaban alerta por si acaso necesitaran sellar a cualquiera de esos bichos._

—_No lo sé —murmuró Sakura sintiendo una presión nada agradable en el pecho. Mordió su labio inferior y dio un paso al frente, pero fue cortada por Ino._

—_No, Sakura después de Shizune-senpai eres la mejor medic-nin, no puedes darte el lujo de salir lastimada. Muchas vidas dependen de ti._

_Las palabras certeras y dolorosas de Ino la mantuvieron en su sitio con resignación, mirando con ansiedad la espalda de aquel hombre contra el que luchaba Sai, no podía verle el rostro ni nada que le indicara quien era. No sabía que pensar, si era de otra aldea significaba que la alianza peligraba. Pero los rostros de los demás médicos que veían la pelea, el de Shizune, y el de los ninjas que protegían el campamento médico eran inexpresivos y sombríos. _

— _¿Shizune-neesan? —preguntó cuando la médico se acercó._

—_Es Kazai, uno de los ANBUS raíz que servían a Danzou —contestó la pregunta no formulada con seriedad —. Tsunade-sama mantuvo a raya a todos los ANBUS de raíz, pero tal parece que la lealtad de algunos simplemente fue fingida —añadió secamente._

_Esa respuesta no fue exactamente la que esperó. Lo único que ahora sentía era más ansiedad y preocupación. Sai había pasado a ser tan parte de su vida, como lo eran Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto. Era parte de su familia y a pesar de que tuviera la habilidad innata de hacerla explotar con facilidad, lo quería. Aun así, por el bien de todas las personas que dependían de su jutsu medico tuvo que quedarse anclada a su sitio, siendo testigo una vez más de cómo le arrebataban a alguien importante frente a sus ojos._

_Gritó de rabia y dolor al verlo caer, siendo sostenida a las justas por los brazos de Ino y Shizune, quienes le instaban mantener la calma. Los demás intervinieron al ver la pelea acabada. Sai y Kazai cayeron de rodillas al mismo tiempo, ambos siendo lastimados por sus propias y destructivas técnicas. Deshaciéndose de los agarres, corrió llorando para sostener a Sai antes de que terminara de caer al suelo, por fin pudiendo mirar desde su lugar al ANBU de raíz que yacía muerto._

_El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido escupiendo sangre._

— _¿F-Fea? —balbuceó con dolor._

—_N-No ha-hables —susurró con la voz rota. Sus manos automáticamente fueron a la profunda herida en el pecho, de donde brotaba sangre a borbotones. Con cuidado acomodó a su compañero de equipo en sus piernas y analizó las heridas, dándoles una mirada heladora a Ino y Shizune cuando al acercarse intentaron ayudarle. Su poquísima calma se perdió al comprender que salvarlo era imposible. Sus sollozos silenciosos no escaparon a la vista de nadie. Ella aun así, formó una sonrisa dolorosa y siguió intentando lo imposible —. Estarás… bi-bien…lo estarás…_

_Sai tosió sangre, sonriendo tristemente._

—_N…Nunca h-has sido bueno pa-para mentir, fea —murmuró mirando a los ojos a su compañera —. ¿Estás…t-triste? ¿Lloras p-por e…eso? —dijo con dolor._

—_Sai… estarás bien —repitió Sakura sin escucharle —. Lo estarás….si, por favor… ¡POR FAVOR! —gritó desesperada añadiendo mas chakra a las heridas fatales._

_Sai cogió apenas las manos de Sakura manchadas de su sangre y las apretó suavemente, sonrió con sinceridad, como pocas veces lo hacía. Había sido por Naruto y Sakura que conoció lo que era una familia, lo que eran los sentimientos y morir en una guerra por ser fiel a su aldea y salvar a su compañero era algo de lo que se sentiría orgulloso._

—_Gracias…p-por t-todo, tú y N-Naruto…—tosió más sangre, y con sus últimas fuerzas dijo las palabras que siempre quedarían grabadas a fuego en la mente de Sakura —, tú… S-Sakura y Na-Naruto fueron….son m-mi…familia…_

_La mano de Sai cayó, y el grito de Sakura resonó en todo el lugar destruido._

Las manos de la pelirosa temblaron de rabia conforme los recuerdos frescos de la guerra hacían añicos su razón. Apenas unos días después de la muerte de Sai, Madara atacó el campamento médico justo por la pelea con Naruto y Bee, pelea a la que se unieron también Kabuto y Sasuke y terminó justo con ese viaje en el tiempo. Pero eso no tenía importancia en ese instante, claro que no, ver esos oscuros y gélidos ojos revoloteaba sus entrañas. Le exigían algo. No era ajena a ese sentimiento. Lo tuvo cuando vio morir al artista y después cuando Kakashi e Ino fueron asesinados por Sasuke. Sed de venganza. Sí, eso era lo que quería. Quería derramar la sangre de ese asesino, quería verlo retorcerse del dolor y sufrir, pagar por lo que hizo.

—Tú…pagarás —tembló sacando con un sonido grotesco el kunai del cuerpo del hombre inmovilizado. El ANBU se quejó con un gruñido, mirándola de forma asesina e intentando retroceder. El kunai se alzó entre las manos de la muchacha, de la médico que algún día juró proteger vidas en vez de extinguirlas. No había piedad ni duda en sus gestos ni en su mirada. Si hubiese sido un año antes no fuera capaz de hacer eso, jamás, porque siempre fue débil y asesinar no era algo que le complaciera. Pero después de haber perdido tantas personas importantes en su vida, su corazón se había endurecido, las lágrimas seguían cayeron pero sus emociones se endurecían cada vez más —. Maldito… ¡Maldito! —vociferó como loca, aun así no llegó a enterrar el kunai en el pecho del ANBU.

Desviando la mirada en último segundo, empujó con desprecio al hombre y retrocedió de un salto llevándose a la aturdida Mikoto en brazos justo cuando dos grandes bolas de fuego arrasaron parte del lugar, incinerando al hombre que gritó de dolor entre las llamas que consumieron su vida. La pelirosa no apartó en ningún momento la mirada mientras las llamas se extinguían, dejando caer el cuerpo, y mostrando a los causantes de eso. Fugaku y Sasuke aun con las manos sobre sus labios, en señal de la técnica característica de los Uchiha. Aterrizó suavemente por Mikoto, logrando dejarla en las manos de Fugaku antes de caer al suelo sujetando su costado y el kunai que seguía enterrado en su cuerpo. Reprimiendo un gemido de dolor sacó el kunai rápido, la herida se había agrandado al tener que hacer el último movimiento. Pero no tenía tiempo para perder, se levantó del suelo curando su herida sin usar las manos. Siendo la discípula de Tsunade aprendió a manejar su chakra a la perfección al punto de que no necesitaba eso cuando la situación lo requería, aunque era un poco trabajoso.

— ¿Quién es? —Sasuke se adelantó una vez que su madre abrazó a su padre diciendo en voz baja que se encontraba bien. Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon cuando captó al hombre muerto. Tuvo que mantener toda la calma para no estallar y convocar a Susano'o, pero no era necesario para una basura insignificante como ese. Sus ataques más poderosos sólo eran para adversarios poderosos.

—_Era_ Kazai, un ANBU raíz —corrigió Sakura y hubo una inflexión de rencor en su voz ante el estado del hombre, que hizo que Sasuke comprendiera que el haberle empujado directo a las llamas no había sido un accidente. Sonrió fríamente, al parecer Sakura había dado el paso definitivo en su conversión a ninja, pues médico o no, un ninja debía tener la sangre fría para matar o de lo contrario era imposible que sobreviviera a ese mundo.

—ANBU raíz —repitió el Uchiha con rencor al comprender lo que significaba eso.

—Sí, esto es obra de Danzou —Sakura desvió la mirada ligeramente hacia atrás con preocupación —. Aunque este ataque no es sólo para nosotros, atacar a Mikoto significa dar un golpe directo al clan Uchiha estando ella llevando en su vientre al futuro líder. Esto no me gusta —añadió justo en el momento en que Minato y Hiashi llegaban con kunais en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué nos están atacando? —preguntó Minato con seriedad, esperando que alguno tuviera una respuesta. Habían tenido que noquear a todos sus atacantes.

—Esto nos traerá problemas…más que todo a ustedes, Fugaku —dijo Hiashi preocupado, mirando el cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo —. El clan Uchiha ya levanta suficiente recelo, esto no será bueno.

El Uchiha mayor levantó la barbilla con orgullo, sujetando bien a Mikoto entre sus brazos y dirigiendo sus ojos al hombre que había matado. Aunque Sasuke le había ayudado también. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, es más si el bastardo hubiese sobrevivido se encargaría de hacerle pagar caro el intentar tocar a su mujer, lo hubiese matado de la forma más dolorosa y cruel. Nadie que intentara hacerle daño a Mikoto viviría para contarlo, mucho menos aun estando ella llevando a su hijo. Aunque tuviera que para eso sacrificar el honor de su clan y lo poco que habían avanzado en la tensa relación que llevaban con la aldea. No es que tampoco estuviese muy entusiasmado con lo último. Desde niño aprendió a vivir con lo que significaba ser un Uchiha y entre esas cosas era aceptar las sonrisas hipócritas y los halagos que ocultaban el miedo. En otras palabras no creía que cambiarían mucho las cosas. Al igual que todos, pensaba que de no ser por la protección que Minato y Hiashi otorgaban indirectamente al ser sus amigos, el clan Uchiha estaría en peor posición y con una rebelión cercana.

Mikoto bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior y ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su prometido. Uno de sus brazos estaba alrededor del cuello de Fugaku para su comodidad y el otro sobre su estomago levemente abultado. No entendía la razón del ataque pero las palabras de Hiashi habían avivado su peor miedo. Si el recelo de la aldea ya se daba sin necesidad de hacer algo, la muerte de ese ANBU traería graves consecuencias para todo el clan, sin importar que hubiera sido en defensa propia.

—Intentó hacer daño a Mikoto, se lo merecía —dijo Fugaku de forma obstinada y fría.

Minato torció el gesto, girando a velocidad inhumana el kunai entre sus manos. El rubio sabía que tal como decía Hiashi eso arruinaría lo poco que habían logrado avanzar. Pero entendía sus razones y no le cuestionaría nada, él también mataría a quien se atreviera siquiera a pensar en lastimar a Kushina. Además Hiashi y él tenían pruebas de que los ANBUS comenzaron primero esa batalla. Con un giro de muñeca y sin desviar la mirada lanzó el kunai especial entre los árboles. El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo le indicó que acertó en el blanco.

De un segundo a otro desapareció.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca sorprendida al ver desaparecer en un segundo al padre de Naruto y aparecer al siguiente con otro ANBU inconsciente.

—Creo que él nos podrá decir la razón de este ataque —la tranquilidad escalofriante con la que dijo esas palabras hicieron entender porque en un futuro, a pesar de los grandes ninjas que surgieron, el rayo amarillo de Konoha seguía siendo considerado el mejor de todos.

— ¿Está seguro, Minato-sama? —intervino —. Los ANBUS raíz llevan un sello que les impide hablar de más.

—Sí, lo sé. No habrá problemas con eso.

La pelirosa asintió y tronando los nudillos comenzó a concentrar su chakra. Haber parado a rescatar a Mikoto le disminuyó el tiempo para ir por Naruto y Hinata, y aun así podía sentir como ellos luchaban en lo que sin duda alguna era un campo de energía, lo único que podía absorber su chakra de ese modo y en esas circunstancias. Estando Naruto y Hinata entrenando, en esa situación desfavorable no podía asegurar que Naruto tuviera el suficiente tiempo para usar el chakra del Kyūbi. Ahogando una maldición les dio la espalda. Más chakras se sintieron alrededor.

Era sumamente extraño, ella sabía que los ANBUS raíz si bien eran un grupo despiadado y especializado en asesinato cruel, también eran un grupo reducido. Lo suficiente para que efectuaran las órdenes de Danzou con satisfacción y al mismo tiempo los suficientes como para que no llamaran la atención. Sin embargo, sentía muchos, demasiados chakras rodearles completamente. El barrio Uchiha estaba completa y absolutamente rodeado. De alguna forma sentía que Danzou los tenía en sus manos. Jamás hubieran esperado un ataque a esa escala en esa situación tan inesperada. Sus ojos se desviaron a Mikoto, que seguía abrazada a Fugaku fuertemente y después a Minato e Hiashi, que como esperaba estaban en guardia y con la mirada posicionada a los alrededores. Claramente habían notado a los invitados no deseados.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder —la voz de Sakura estaba llena de ansiedad. Volteó sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke en el proceso y haciéndole retroceder un paso. La muchacha se mantuvo imperturbable mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

En cualquier otro momento Sasuke se hubiera deshecho del agarre con brusquedad y le hubiera amenazado con la mirada, detestaba siempre que se le acercaran de más, como si estuvieran a su nivel, e incluso los días en que dejó que Sakura hiciera eso habían quedado en el pasado, así que ni a ella le hubiese permitido eso, pero hubo algo en aquella hilarante situación, en la mirada jade de Sakura que parecía brillar de exaltación y recelo que no le permitió hacerlo. En ese momento no tenía tiempo para discutir con su ex compañera de equipo. Estaban siendo rodeados y aunque derrotar a esos ANBUS fueran pan comido, tal como Sakura estaba seguro que esa no era la cuestión del asunto. Danzou no era estúpido, si estaba haciendo eso era por algo, y si perdían mas el tiempo terminarían lamentándolo. En esos escasos segundos que mantuvieron contacto visual fue capaz de entender lo que ella le decía, tal como siempre entendió a Naruto. Tal como los entendió a ambos cuando formaron parte del equipo siete.

Sakura se obligó a soltar la mano de Sasuke después del contacto visual, Naruto y Hinata estaban en una situación riesgosa y no podía pararse a perder el tiempo de esa forma. Rápidamente volvió su atención hacia los otros que les miraban sin entender nada.

—Cúbrannos —simplemente dijo —. Necesitamos que los distraigan.

— ¿Qué harán? —preguntó Minato instantáneamente.

—Esto se nos ha salido de las manos, tal vez no lo han notado, pero Naruto y Hinata están siendo atacados y no aguantaran eternamente. No sé qué haremos, pero sea lo que sea Sasuke y yo tenemos que irnos —alzó su puño derecho sosteniendo su muñeca con su mano izquierda.

Mikoto tuvo una sensación de deja vù por un instante al verle hacer eso, era casi como ver a Tsunade lista para…

— ¡Aléjense, shannaro! —el grito de guerra de Sakura resonó un segundo antes de que su puño se estrellara limpiamente contra el suelo.

Esa era la única forma de obligar también a los ANBUS a retroceder sin usar la fuerza para pelear. Si perdían el tiempo luchando contra esos hombres, no llegarían a tiempo para ayudar a Naruto y Hinata. Así que Sakura no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo de haber gastado gran parte de su chakra en ese ataque. Desde el punto en que su puño chocó, el temblor que recorrió la tierra la abrió en grandes franjas, trayendo abajo las casas y arboles como si estuvieran hechos de papel. Pedazos de tierra volaron en todas direcciones, así como el polvo que cubrió casi todo el lugar.

Fugaku cargando a Mikoto, Hiashi y Minato tuvieron que saltar en el último segundo sin tener tiempo a preguntar de qué ataque hablaba. Pocas veces habían tenido que estar cerca de un ataque de esa magnitud, que no era para tomar a broma. La fuerza sobrehumana de Tsunade era para temer y ahora pasado a Sakura que parecía más inestable en sus emociones peor.

Sakura jadeó con fuerza mientras sentía el escozor de sus heridas, producido por las pequeñas piedras que habían volado en todas direcciones. Ese siempre también era una de las desventajas de ese poder, sin contar con que su puño estaba lleno de sangre por no tener sus guantes protectores. No sentía casi nada su mano derecha.

—Ah…

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —la voz de Sasuke le hizo girar ligeramente para encontrarlo fulminándole con la mirada. La mano de su Susano'o le había protegido de ese golpe.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir —susurró cansada —. Tenemos que ir a por Naruto y Hinata, rápido.

—Dame una sola razón por la que quiera salvar a esos dos —el desdén de Sasuke la hizo mirarlo con rabia.

Ella se irguió pues había estado inclinado hacia el suelo con el puño todavía sobre la tierra. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras apretaba los puños. No podía acabar de creer lo bastardo que era, a pesar de que él sabía lo que ella quería no parecía dispuesto a colaborar.

—Salvé a tu madre y a tu hermano —dijo secamente.

Sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que el polvo dejara de cubrirlos y hasta que los ANBUS volvieran a acercarse. Pero era imposible que ella marchara sola, pues para ayudar a Naruto y Hinata necesitaba distracciones, y aunque le doliera ella jamás podría darle suficiente tiempo a su amigo para eso. A las justas podría darle como mucho, dos o tres minutos porque pelear contra ANBUS era pesado, y eso no sería suficiente para Naruto. En cambio con Sasuke no tendría por qué pensar en eso, el Uchiha podía darles todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Casi los mataste una vez.

— ¡Pero están vivos, maldición Sasuke! —la pelirosa tropezó en su camino pero siguió con brusquedad y golpeó el pecho de Sasuke con furia, lastimándose más en el proceso — ¡¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡¿Qué te suplique? ¡Lo hare si quieres! ¡Pero ayúdame a salvar a Naruto! —se hubiese puesto de rodillas en ese instante de no ser porque captó la mirada fría de Sasuke que le decía muy bien que ni así lo conseguiría —. Entonces si no es así, ayúdame para pagar tu deuda.

— ¿Hmp?

—Salvé a tu madre y a tu hermano, y aunque no lo desees, aunque maldigas y aunque me odies me debes eso. ¿Realmente quieres vivir debiendo algo a alguien insignificante como yo?

Al segundo siguiente las manos de Sasuke se cerraron en torno a su cuello, apretando lo suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo dejándole el suficiente espacio para que aun pudiera respirar.

—Si te mato todo eso se solucionara —murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Eso no cambiara tu deuda —dijo Sakura como pudo mientras las manos de Sasuke se cerraban mas en torno a su cuello —. Mátame pero sálvalo.

—Hmp…—Sasuke la miró con interés ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a tanto por Naruto?

—Sálvalo y te aseguro que encontraran una forma de salvar tu clan, porque esto que ha sucedido los llevara más rápido a la condena —se refirió al asesinato de Kazai —. Por favor, por favor, Sasuke_-kun._

El polvo terminó por dispersarse, pero antes de que terminaran de llegar los ANBUS a rodearlos, Sasuke había desaparecido en un movimiento, llevándose consigo a Sakura para salvar a Naruto y encontrar la salvación de su clan.

Mientras tanto los miembros del clan Uchiha, quienes habían detectado la presencia de los ANBUS y quienes habían terminado por ponerse a la ofensiva ante el "terremoto" comenzaron a rodear su propio barrio, a la espera de las órdenes de su líder que seguramente no tardaría en aparecer. No entendían que pasaba, pero si era un ataque de parte de Konoha entonces estaban dispuestos a barrer con todos, pues nadie podía vencer fácilmente al Sharingan.

Sin embargo Minato, Hiashi y Fugaku en el patio destrozado de la mansión principal, luchando codo con codo y protegiéndose las espaldas, sabían que habían acabado por firmar su sentencia en esa pelea. De alguna manera seguramente se las arreglarían para acusar a Fugaku de eso y con él irían ellos también.

Minato sonrió amargamente, podía sentir como el chakra del Kyūbi que controlaba Kushina era liberado bruscamente, seguramente tal como dijo Sakura estaban atacándolos y él no podía hacer nada por el momento para ayudarle, mucho menos ahora. Si no se equivocaba esa noche acabaría mal.

Seguramente acusados de traición y con eso sus sueños y oportunidad de llegar a Hokage se truncaba.

.

~o~

.

Hinata realmente se llevó un susto cuando Naruto que la sostenía en brazos cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos y pareciendo estar en otro lugar. De algo estuvo segura, su desvanecimiento no fue causado por el cansancio de entrenar con el Rin´negan, porque por un momento le escuchó balbucear unas palabras, algo que no entendió pero que sin saber le dio un profundo miedo. Había sido como si estuviera viendo algo diferente a lo que veía ella, y su mente viajó atrás, al momento en que el Kyūbi les mostraba los recuerdos del pasado, cuando Naruto le preguntó sobre aquellas visiones que los jinchūrikis tenían antes de morir. Aquellos destellos del futuro.

—_Espera…—interrumpió Naruto — ¿Yo también tendré visiones, dattebayo?_

_El Kyūbi se burló fríamente. _

—_Cuando las tengas, ten por seguro que tu fin esta cerca._

Gritó su nombre asustada sólo de pensar en aquella alternativa justo en el momento en que él volvía a abrir los ojos, frotándose las sienes y mascullando algo que sonó como a "dattebayo", algo en sus ojos azules le hizo temblar de miedo, pero la entrada de su madre y la de Naruto le distrajo momentáneamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de intervenir, los brazos de Naruto que estaban alrededor de su figura se tensaron. Ella miró sin comprender la expresión seria y defensiva de Naruto.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —apenas atinó a decir cuando él de un movimiento rápido y fluido la tiró al suelo rodando sobre su espalda para caer a unos metros de su antigua posición.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas sin embargo por el campo de energía que los rodeó al instante. Abrió los labios confundida al ver como el campo se cerraba sobre ellos y destellaba de color verde, del mismo color del chakra que usaban los medic-nin. Difícilmente pudo hacer algo en el momento en que sintió como una fuerza la hacía mantenerse en el suelo.

Naruto gritó al sentir como sus fuerzas eran absorbidas inmediatamente. Estaba realmente exhausto por el entrenamiento y justo en ese momento tenía que pasar eso. Su chakra era robado indiscriminadamente, mucho más rápido de aquella vez cuando junto a Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji fueron tras Sasuke cuando huyó de la aldea. Ese campo los acabaría en cuestión de minutos, tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Hinata-chan, estás bien? Que tonterías digo, ´ttebayo —masculló mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

—Nos están absorbiendo el chakra —susurró la heredera del clan Hyuga sentándose en el pasto e intentando no perder la consciencia.

—Sí, pero ¿Quién?

Los gritos fuera del campo atrajeron la atención de los dos, ladeando la cabeza al mismo tiempo vieron como diferentes ANBUS y otros ninjas que no tenían bandana de Konoha rodeaban a Kushina y Hana en postura ofensiva, dispuestos a matarlas. Aunque había un detalle con el que no contaban, Hana era un de las Hyuga más poderosas mientras que Kushina no sólo era la heredera Uzumaki si no que tenia control sobre el Kyūbi de esa época. Ninguna de las dos se dejaría asesinar tan fácilmente, por lo menos no así, no delante de sus hijos, no sabiendo que tenían todo un futuro que cambiar y por el cual luchar.

Claro que eso no impidió que Naruto y Hinata se preocuparan inmediatamente, intentando pararse, pero eso no sirvió. Las energías que les consumían eran bastantes y con cada minuto que transcurrían sentían como sus reservas de chakra disminuían drásticamente.

Si de verdad no hacían algo por mejorar eso morirían por agotamiento de chakra.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a morir de esa forma tan patética, no cuando sabían que no podían dejar las cosas como estaban en ese mundo que aunque no fuera suyo, sería de sus otros yo, el mundo donde las personas que amaban vivían y tendrían una segunda oportunidad.

—Naruto-kun, esto debe ser obra de Danzou —la chica masculló con sus ojos perlas puestos sobre los ANBUS —. Debe haber descubierto la razón de nuestra llegada.

—Maldito vejete, ´ttebayo —refunfuñó el Uzumaki parándose.

— ¿Qué haces?

Naruto ignoró eso y con la hiperactividad y el impulso propio de él, se puso a pegarle de patadas y puñetes al campo, enojado de no poder concentrar chakra para una técnica, pues inmediatamente ese estúpido campo se lo absorbía. Si tan solo pudiera hacer un rasengan o algo para destrozar esa luz que los rodeaba, pero ni para clones le daba tiempo de concentrar su chakra.

— ¡Estúpido campo, ´ttebayo!

Hinata se levantó del suelo con dificultad, tenían que encontrar un punto débil en el campo, el lugar más fácil para destruirlo y atacar con la rapidez máxima para romper ese campo, si Sakura estuviera cerca sería más sencillo, ese campo era uno usado por médicos ninjas, ella debía saber una forma de destruirlo más rápidamente, pero la Hyuga estaba segura que Sakura debía tener su propia pelea, si los habían atacado a ellos no debía ser más que por quienes eran, y Sakura debía tener su propia dosis de batalla.

Aspiró profundamente, ignorando las quejas infantiles de Naruto mientras pateaba el campo con rabia y volvió a sentarse. Cerró los ojos meditando, y concentrándose de tal forma que por un momento, sólo un instante, pudiera concentrar el suficiente chakra para activar el Byakugan antes de que el campo lo absorbiera. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en sus miedos más profundos y se concentró en lo poco que había vivido con su madre y su padre en ese mundo, habían sido momentos bastantes divertidos y significativos. Debían ayudarle a mantener la calma.

_Estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hija, Hinata —Hana le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente, como si fuera una niña pequeña._

_Eres fuerte…—Hiashi asintió con apreciación al verle entrenar con Naruto._

_Eres muy buena manejando el Byakugan, Hinata-chan —Naruto le sonrió mientras esquivaba sus golpes._

_Eres digna de ser una Uzumaki —Kushina le entregó la pulsera con una gran sonrisa._

Abrió los ojos con el Byakugan activado, apenas fueron unos segundos que lo logró con aquella motivación, pero fueron suficientes para detectar el punto de donde podía ver el enlace entre los hilos de chakra que conformaba la barrera o campo de energía.

— ¿Qué haces, Hinata-chan? —Naruto dejó de golpear el campo al verle concentrarse, y además porque sus fuerzas ya no daban para seguir moviéndose mucho.

—Arriba —la Hyuga casi se desmayó.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto corrió y la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que se diera contra el suelo, aunque gastar esas energías también le hizo caer de rodillas, jadeando, cada sentía menos fuerzas y sabía que pronto llegaría el punto en que no podía moverse.

Hinata se apoyó en Naruto y suspiró cansada.

—A-Arriba Naruto-kun…el punto débil…arriba —Hinata levantó la mano débilmente, señalando exactamente en el centro del campo sobre sus cabezas —Atacamos…con fuerza y…se destruirá.

— ¿Arriba? —alzando la cabeza bruscamente Naruto observó fijamente el punto señalado por la Hyuga. No teniendo el Byakugan y siendo incapaz de concentrar chakra para el modo sennin no veía el punto exacto, aun así alzó la mano cerrándola en un puño.

Por un segundo consideró dejar a Hinata en el suelo y golpear al punto débil de la barrera pero eso quedó descartado al sentir sus fuerzas flaquear completamente. Sabía que no lograría tomar el impulso necesario para alcanzar esos metros, solo desperdiciaría las inexistentes fuerzas que le quedaban, y esas las necesitaba para seguir abrazando a Hinata, para sentir su menudo cuerpo femenino contra el suyo y ese aroma que le atontaba. Al menos si iba a ser capturado no lo separarían de Hinata nunca. Jamás. Medio cerró los ojos cuando Hinata se relajó débilmente entre sus brazos sin fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos.

Joder.

¿Qué rayos les pasaría?

A unos metros de ellos, Kushina y Hana seguían con su pelea.

Kushina saltó esquivando los shurikens que se clavaron con fuerza en los arboles detrás de ella. Cuando aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo cuatro ANBUS se habían posicionado en círculo a su alrededor haciendo sellos a una velocidad impresionante. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a distinguir como Hana se libraba de unos de sus atacantes lanzando una corriente de chakra que lo tiró al suelo y lo dejó inconsciente. Maldijo entre dientes cuando captó rastros de los sellos que ya estaban finalizando. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Maldito Danzou.

Solo había una persona que controlara a esos ANBUS que supiera que ella era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi. Y esos estúpidos esbirros estaban creando un circulo de sellado para un jinchūriki. Les enseñó los dientes, furiosa, sin moverse ni un milímetro analizando los pros y los contras de cualquier acción que realizara. Si Minato o cualquiera de sus amigos estuvieran más cerca confiara en hacer algún movimiento pero sabía que en ese momento no podía pedir ayuda.

— _¿Qué harás, mocosa? —el Kyūbi preguntó de forma aburrida mientras se miraba las garras._

—_Sí, bueno, esperaba que tú tuvieras alguna idea, Kyūbi-sama —siseó Kushina parpadeando continuamente y turnándose entre ver al Kyūbi en su mente y a los que le atacaban en la realidad._

_El demonio levantó una ceja. Era la primera vez que ella le llamaba con un honorífico de esa magnitud. De hecho él ignoraba que ella supiera el respeto en cualquier caso. Para todos los humanos no era más que "el demonio de las nueve colas". Que le llamara así era la prueba de cuan seria era la situación. Dudó un momento pero luego respondió con un resoplido._

—_Escapa._

—_Como si fuera tan fácil —los ojos morados de Kushina siguieron las líneas de tinta que le rodeaban y se removían con vida teniendo una forma cada vez más definida mientras los sellos seguían haciéndose._

—_Al final, mocosa. En el último sello libera todo el chakra que puedas, hará un agujero en el campo de energía incluso antes de que termine levantándose. Cuando eso pase, escapa. Esos inútiles están usando toda su energía para esto, quedarán fuera de batalla._

La pelirroja parpadeó de vuelta al mundo real con una mueca de duda en los labios. ¿Podía confiar en las palabras del Kyūbi? Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviese muchas opciones. Separó los pies hundiendo las sandalias ninjas sobre la tierra húmeda y suave y alzó los puños. Las marcas de tinta seguían revolviéndose en torno al círculo dejando un rastro conforme seguían su camino. No llegaba al grado de los sellos Uzumaki (ningún otro clan era tan fuerte en esa habilidad como el suyo) pero siendo quien era, siendo una experta en técnicas de sellado podía apreciar la dificultad y la fuerza del mismo. Era un sello bastante poderoso y dejaría fuera de combate por varios días a un jinchūriki. Haría caso al Kyūbi.

El que estaba al frente de ella, dando algunos asentimientos y con un pergamino sujeto entre la barbilla y la garganta, dio finalmente la señal del final de la técnica.

Las marcas brillaron.

Gritó fieramente y cerrando los ojos dejó escapar la mayor cantidad de chakra que en su opinión podía desperdiciar para eso. Obviamente no se lo esperaban porque fueron expulsados por la fuerza de la misma en varias direcciones. Las marcas retrocedieron unos segundos y ella saltó fuera de la prisión invisible justo en el momento en que estás se volvieron a cernir amenazadoramente en el espacio en el que habían sido pintadas. Brillaron de nuevo y con un único y fugaz movimiento se solidificaron y formaron un sello.

Había escapado con las justas.

— ¡Kushina, al suelo! —se tiró sobre la tierra gracias al aviso de Hana antes de que una corriente de aire le hiciera añicos como sucedió con los arboles contra los que impactó.

Se quedó sin aire unos momentos pero sin dejarse intimidar por eso se levantó rápidamente en posición de pelea. Cadenas de chakra surgieron de su espalda azotando alrededor, enterrándose profundamente en el suelo y saliendo nuevamente en otros lados para inmovilizar a otros ANBUS.

Hana saltó esquivando una y otra vez la infinidad de golpes que intentaban dar contra su cuerpo. Hizo un gesto de irritación y cogiendo con fuerza el brazo de su atacante le dio un golpe con la otra mano justo en el pecho, cerca del corazón. El ninja se arqueó con un grito de dolor, escupiendo sangre y cayendo de rodillas sin poder moverse. Hana se apartó antes de que cayera al suelo y lo observó con una expresión de frialdad digna de una Hyuga. Giró con agilidad y de otro certero y suave golpe redujo al otro atacante que le venía detrás.

Sin embargo se estaba agotándose. Era una Hyuga de la rama principal y la prometida del próximo líder, estaba hecha para la batalla, pero no una situación tan desigual como la de en esos momentos. Ni siquiera era capaz de acercarse a Kushina mucho. Una vez que ellos se las arreglaron para separarlas juntarse era imposible.

Sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó volviendo a activar el Byakugan.

En ese momento, incluso medios inconscientes, Naruto y Hinata chillaron de dolor al mismo tiempo. El chakra era su energía vital y ya agotada era matarlos de dolor.

Los ataques aumentaron en intensidad y no se veía ayuda por ningún lugar.

Hana despachó sin miramientos a sus otros atacantes e intentó acercarse al campo, analizando con su Dōjutsu el punto débil. Le tomó menos tiempo que a su hija localizarla y cuando lo hizo se impulsó dando un fuerte golpe con el puño suave. Un rajadura se extendió desde ese punto alcanzando a las justas un metro antes de que los ANBUS se lanzaran contra ella y la volvieron al suelo, a la batalla.

Kushina gritó de rabia y de un solo golpe mandó volando a tres ANBUS raíz contra el suelo, donde cayeron con golpes horribles y estremecedores. La barrera seguía absorbiendo la vida de su hijo y la de Hinata y ella deseaba con toda su alma hacer algo más que quedarse mirando. Sacudió la cabeza intentándose concentrarse mientras sentía como los susurros de los pensamientos de su demonio interior se filtraban en su mente. Gruñó y parpadeó continuamente, tenía una relación tolerable y hasta cierto punto amistosa con el Kyūbi pero sabía que el demonio no pararía ante nada para conseguir su libertad. En ese momento caer ante la tentación de perder el control era una opción mucho más seductora que seguir observando como esa barrera consumía la energía vital de Naruto y Hinata.

El Kyūbi seguía burlándose y susurrándole cosas en la mente.

Hana se levantó del suelo, restregándose la mejilla llena de sangre justo para ver a su amiga quedarse mirando hacia la nada con desesperación. Dio un grito y la empujó, apartándola de la trayectoria de un sinfín de armas.

— ¡Kushina, reacciona! —la zarandeó mientras se levantaban. La pelirroja la apartó sin hacerle caso.

Parecía haber entrado en shock.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —el grito de Naruto le hizo perder la razón.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza y gritando. El manto del Kyūbi comenzó a rodearle con más fuerza de la normal, tomando control de su voluntad y de sus pensamientos en una muda promesa de salvación a ese joven que algún día sería su hijo. Abrió los ojos que se tiñeron del rojo más infernal y escalofriante, exteriorizando al demonio de las nueve colas. Un gruñido bestial se alojó en su garganta. Los colmillos comenzaron a crecerle y cuando enterró las manos en la tierra notó que sus uñas se habían convertido en garras.

Gritó una vez más y extendió los brazos mientras su figura desaparecía para ser reemplazada por la del Kyūbi que mostró una ancha sonrisa burlona, el tamaño del demonio destruyó el campo completamente obligándoles a retroceder.

El Kyūbi rió a carcajadas, rió de una forma que le puso los vellos de punta. La risa del triunfo.

Hana retrocedió aturdida sin apartar la mirada del demonio que ahora estaba allí, riendo. Haberla visto caer gritando de dolor la había asustado, pensando que de algún modo la habían herido, pero eso fue descartado cuando las uñas de su amiga se convirtieron en garras de varios centímetros. Cuando al abrir los labios revelo dos agudos y filudos colmillos dignos de una bestia que de una chica. El cambio fue tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan lento para sus ojos que quedó muda de impresión. El kunai entre sus menudas manos aterrizó en el destruido lugar. Varias veces durante las misiones había sido testigo de los pequeños cambios en su amiga cuando se enojaba o irritaba. Incluso cuando salía herida pero nunca, nunca había presenciado nada como eso. Cuando eso sucedía, Minato tendía a despacharlos o a alejarse con Kushina alegando excusas diversas.

Esos pequeños cambios: los ojos rojos, las uñas afiladas o los mechones de su cabello que se levantaban…habían sido cosas comunes a las que se habían acostumbrado sin preguntar la razón. No era algo por lo que se habían preocupado o incluso cuestionado alguna vez. Sabían que algo ocultaba, pero todas las personas tenían secretos.

El demonio abrió las fauces concentrando chakra blanco y negro para una bola biju.

Los gritos de los ANBUS seguían resonando pero Hana apenas los escuchaba.

— _¿El Kyūbi? —preguntó girando en su sitio y mirando a Mikoto con sorpresa._

_La pelinegra asintió con incertidumbre y revolvió el contenido de su ramen sin prestar mucha atención. Aprovechaban ese momento en que Kushina no estaba para desahogarse entre ellas. Preferían no meter a la pelirroja en asuntos delicados porque ella misma ya tenía cosas con las que lidiar para añadirles sus problemas._

_Frunció el ceño._

—_Sabía de la historia pero no pensé…—las palabras quedaron en el aire con un rastro de incredulidad._

—_Han pasado años, casi un siglo pero eso no se ha olvidado —la pequeña suspiró con resignación —. El legado de la familia Uchiha tendrá por siempre esa maldición sobre sus hombros…sobre mis hombros también. Konoha nunca dejará de temernos por las acciones de Madara Uchiha. _

—_Es ridículo. Un clan no puede pagar por los pecados de una persona —reclamó indignada._

—_Los demás no piensan como tú. Todos piensan que somos escoria…y en el fondo…no están muy equivocados…_

— _¡Mikoto! —chilló sorprendida._

— _¡Mira estos ojos, Hana, míralos y dime lo que ves! —exclamó la niña activando furiosamente el Sharingan. Sus oscuros ojos se tiñeron de rojo con tres aspas señalando las pupilas, marcándola como una Uchiha, dueña de un legado tan glorioso como maldito — ¡Dime si no ves los ojos de un demonio! ¡Porque eso es lo que somos los Uchiha! ¡Demonios! ¡Sólo eso explica que estos ojos puedan controlar Bijūs! ¡Eso explica que Madara haya controlado el Kyūbi contra Konoha antes de que el primero lo reclamara para la aldea!_

_Abrió la boca dispuesta a disuadir su pensamiento tan pesimista cuando el grito de Kushina las alertó. Ella se acercó chillando alegremente y agitando la mano. El tema quedó zanjado al instante._

El Kyūbi…

El demonio que tenía delante era el temido Kyūbi. El que Madara Uchiha había controlado con su Sharingan hace tanto tiempo, mismo que la esposa del primero había encerrado en su cuerpo para ayudarlo en esa pelea. El demonio que pertenecía a Konoha.

…a Konoha…

El rugido del Kyūbi la hizo parpadear.

Hana abrió la boca aterrorizada, sus pies se enredaron y terminó cayendo de golpe al suelo mientras su mente terminaba de asimilar lo que veía. No tuvo más de unos segundos para comprender finalmente aquel secreto terrible que guardaba la Uzumaki en su interior.

Kushina era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

.

~o~

.

Obito chilló fuertemente levantándose del suelo con dificultad. Se frotó la frente con un gesto de irritación y miró alrededor sin comprender que rayos pasaba. Había estado durmiendo tranquilamente luego de una regañina más por parte de Rin cuando todo tembló y fue lanzado bruscamente de su cama. Sus googles estaban a unos metros de él. Gateó, los recogió y se los puso sobre los ojos, también cogió su bandana ninja y se la acomodó sobre la frente. Al salir observó con incredulidad las grietas en el suelo de su casa. Llamó a gritos a sus padres y a su hermano menor.

— ¡Shhh! —volteó sorprendido para ver a Shisui observando por una de las ventanas destrozadas. El niño le regañó con la mirada para que se mantuviera callado y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara —. Madre y padre han salido a pelear. Al parecer es un ataque contra el clan. Dijeron que nos quedemos aquí.

Obito medio correteó para llegar al lado de su hermano pero tropezó y cayó escandalosamente contra el suelo, aterrizando a los pies de su hermanito que sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

—Levántate en silencio —susurró volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana.

Obito obedeció y miró a través de la ventana el terrible panorama. No alcanzaba a distinguir a sus padres, pero sí que alcanzaba a ver una feroz batalla que incluía a los miembros de su inadaptado clan contra… ¿ANBUS?

Pero ¿Qué rayos?

—Silencio, hermano —ordenó Shisui con seriedad ante su chillido indignado.

—Pero, pero —chilló agitando los brazos —. ¡Son ANBUS!

—Puedo verlo —respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—Quedarnos aquí es lo más sensato. Los ANBUS son ninjas especializados en asesinato. Sólo somos niños.

— ¡Soy un ninja! ¡Soy un Uchiha!

—Si me lo permites aniki, eres un genin de diez años y no precisamente el mejor.

El Uchiha infló las mejillas ante lo señalado por su pequeño hermano de cinco años. Y para su suerte era completamente cierto. Incluso Shisui siendo tan pequeño era ya considerado un prodigio entre los suyos, el orgullo de la familia, en cambio él era el repudiado, la vergüenza del clan. Apretó los puños sin saber qué hacer. Shisui sacudió la cabeza al leer su intención en sus ojos.

—No serviría de nada pararte, pero ten cuidado.

—Sí, no te muevas de aquí, enano.

Salió correteando y esquivando las peleas que se desarrollaban en distintas partes. A pesar de ser un ninja mediocre jamás se ocultaría. No era digno de su estirpe hacerlo. Justo cuando pensaba que tendría que seguir buscando a sus padres para intentar hacer algo captó el chakra de su sensei no muy lejos. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Minato-sensei debía estar con su tío, y eso solo podía ser en la mansión principal.

— ¡Obito! —el grito de Rin le hizo voltear con incredulidad.

No muy lejos, Rin y Kakashi esquivaban a uno de los ANBUS para llegar hasta él. Tenían los rostros en blanco y la mirada confundida. ¿Qué rayos hacían en los terrenos Uchiha? Que recordara Rin los había despachado horas atrás cuando sensei les dio el resto de la tarde libre.

La muchacha se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Obito, estás a salvo —dijo aliviada. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron cada centímetro del lugar —. ¿Por qué…

—No lo sé Rin-chan —dijo —. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Rin insistió en que quería ir a comer dangos —intervino Kakashi sin su habitual arrogancia. Estaba en postura defensiva, sus ojos revoloteando por todos lados preparado para luchar. Pero ninguno de los ANBUS reparaba en ellos y aunque lo hiciera probablemente no los considerarían como amenaza. Solo eran dos genin y un chunnin —. Estábamos cruzando el barrio Uchiha cuando sucedió, todo tembló y empezó esta pelea.

Los ojos fríos de Kakashi se entrecerraron con precaución. Siempre había sabido como muchos que los Uchiha no eran de confiar, que la relación tensa con la aldea siempre se mantenía en un punto de equilibrio por su sensei e Hiashi Hyuga. Rara vez había considerado a Obito un peligro, porque de hecho aunque lo negara hubo ocasiones en que lo hizo, deliberadamente o no. Pero a los demás Uchiha siempre los consideró peligrosos. Pero fuera lo que fuera no comprendía lo que pasaba. Él había estado allí y nadie podía negarle lo que vio. Habían sido los ANBUS los que comenzaron todo, los Uchiha solo se defendían. ANBUS atacaban a traición a los suyos sin ningún motivo aparente. Eso iba contra las reglas ninjas, era pura y retorcida traición.

Frunció la boca de disgusto. No le gustaba que las reglas se rompieran.

—…sensei está aquí. Debemos ir a ver si necesita algo —dijo Obito fieramente —. Padres seguramente deben estar en alguna de las peleas. No me quedare aquí.

Rin le cogió del codo antes de que echara a correr y lo miró.

Kakashi bufó pero asintió.

—Probablemente serviremos de algo.

Los tres niños corrieron protegiéndose el uno del otro, hubo ocasiones en las que Obito usó jutsus de fuego para alejar a los atacantes de Kakashi y Rin, ocasiones en las que Kakashi tiró kunais para desviar otros kunais, otra en las que Rin tiraba sellos-bomba para dispersar la atención. Para cuando llegaron a la mansión principal, ésta ya estaba en ruinas. Se escuchaban los golpes y los gritos de batalla, cada derrumbe era más fuerte que el otro pero entraron sin dudar, no sin antes ver como las batallas seguían con igual de intensidad. Aunque los Uchiha habían sido casi pillados por sorpresa, eran muchos, muchísimos más y tenían a su favor la ventaja del Sharingan. Sin importar que los ANBUS fueran ninjas especializados en asesinato, no podrían contra los ojos del demonio.

Encontraron a su sensei derrumbando a toda una escuadra de ANBUS con un parpadeo, pero sin matarlos. Bueno, ahí estaba la desventaja. Nadie se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para matar a los atacantes en caso de lo tomaran como excusa para inculparlos de algo.

Rin se retorció las manos observando con aprehensión como Obito y Kakashi se adelantaron y al mismo tiempo se interpusieron en el camino de uno de los atacantes que iba por Mikoto Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha estaba protegiéndola, pero hacerlo y pelear al mismo se le dificultaba. La mujer embarazada no parecía estar en las mejores condiciones. Se veía sudorosa y respiraba con dificultad. Si al menos supiera algo…

— ¡Obito! ¡Kakashi! ¡Rin! —Minato los miró con sorpresa deteniéndose brevemente —. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ayudar —respondió con dificultad Obito mientras caía a los pies de su maestro.

—Ya…—el rubio sacudió la cabeza y en un segundo se deshizo del ninja.

— ¿Por qué los están atacando, sensei? —preguntó Kakashi acercándose.

Parecían tener una tregua. Minato suspiró pasando una mano por su frente en un gesto de preocupación.

—Si al menos supiera la razón —contestó abatido.

— ¿No lo saben?

—Si lo supiéramos no nos estuviéramos conteniendo —murmuró Minato enojado, sus ojos miraban en dirección a los ninjas caídos en el suelo.

Desvió la atención hacia ellos.

—La pregunta es que hacen ustedes aquí —regañó —. Esta no es su batalla. Son solo genin y chunnin. Aléjense y busquen un lugar seguro para…

— ¡No nos podemos quedar simplemente mirando! —se quejó Obito indignado.

—Estoy segura que podemos ayudar en algo, sensei —Rin se acercó temerosa —. En lo que sea.

—Si es así…cuídenla —Fugaku se acercó cargando a Mikoto en brazos. Sus fríos ojos barrieron a los tres niños valorándolos. Por un segundo quedaron puestos sobre la figura de Kakashi antes de mirar a Obito sin duda.

El niño se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ese gesto. Fugaku Uchiha era su tío de sangre, el hermano menor de su padre, pero aun así nunca, nunca lo había tratado como si fueran familia. La formalidad era un gesto característico del clan, y para él más que todo, una obligación y la señal de que no era aceptado. Sus padres lo querían como era, así torpe y sin mucho potencial pero los demás no. Nunca le había interesado bastante eso. Pero que su tío por primera vez le confiara algo, en ese caso a Mikoto, le hizo sentir una esperanza leve de algún día poder ser visto de forma diferente. Y si él tenía esperanza seguramente Miku también.

Fugaku hizo un gesto a los niños y salió del lugar. No confiaba del todo en ellos, solo eran unos niños, pero tampoco tenía opción. Obito era mediocre para él, sin importar que fuera su sobrino, pero seguía siendo su sangre y por sobre todo un Uchiha. Confiaría en él primero antes que nadie, incluso antes que el genio Kakashi Hatake. Salieron sin ser vistos o al menos esperaron que fueran así. El líder del clan los condujo por unas calles medio destruidas en silencio, y después dejó a Mikoto en uno de los tantos refugios ocultos de los Uchiha.

Le apartó un mechón con cuidado.

—Cuídenla bien —se marchó sin esperar a que dijeran nada.

Rin se apresuró a atenderla, haciendo uso de las cosas que había allí y los escasos conocimientos básicos de medicina que sabía.

Kakashi se apresuró a ponerse en la entrada con un kunai en la mano observando el proceder de su compañera en silencio. Mikoto estaba inconsciente pero todos sabían que era una mujer fuerte, no demoraría en despertar.

—…Miku-chan —Obito se tironeó del cabello con preocupación al recordarla.

—Miku está fuera del alcance de ellos, Obito —dijo Rin limpiando el sudor de la cara de Mikoto —. Están atacando a los Uchiha y ella…

— ¡Ella es una Uchiha! —saltó el niño con irritación.

—Y está tan orgullosa de serlo como el hecho de que tú y Kakashi se lleven bien algún día —dijo secamente.

El niño hizo un gesto de disgusto sin poder negar eso. Sin importar lo fuerte que era Miku con su escasa edad, incluso aunque la sangre Uchiha de su madre predominara sobre la sangre de su padre ella jamás dejaría de ser vista como la_ bastarda_ Uchiha. El cabello rojo le marcaba aún más. Aun así Miku era como toda una Uchiha: fuerte, arrogante y desafiante. Detestaba que le asociaran con los Uchiha más que a nada del mundo.

—Además la niña está fuera de la aldea con sus padres, tonto —dijo Kakashi —. Dijiste que demorarían al menos una semana más para regresar.

—Lo sé —respondió Obito lacónicamente —. Pero me preocupa lo que sea que vaya a suceder con ella después de como acabe esto. Lo quiera o no, incluso aunque ella mismo lo deteste, lleva sangre Uchiha en sus venas.

Eso sí era una cuestión innegable. Los mismos Uchiha incluso detestándola y despreciándola nunca dejaban de llamarla la bastarda Uchiha, podrían fácilmente sólo ponerle el apelativo de bastarda, pero no, siempre se aseguraban de agregar el Uchiha, lo que de algún modo retorcido y extraño hacia deducir que hasta cierto punto aceptaban la conexión que tenían con ella, porque incluso aunque su padre fuera un aldeano común sin haber entrenado en el arte ninja, la niña sin duda tenía la fuerza de una Uchiha.

Rin suspiró.

—No pienses en eso ahora, Obito. Las cosas mejorarán…

Esperaba realmente que así fuese.

.

~o~

.

—Pero… ¿Qué rayos…? —Tsunade se levantó de un salto de las piernas de Dan y corrió hacia la ventana de su consultorio. El temblor que había recorrido con fuerza gran parte de Konoha no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. No se hubiera preocupado de no ser porque sabía que las únicas personas que podían hacer eso eran Sakura y ella. Ella estaba con Dan, y Sakura…Sakura estaba en los terrenos Uchiha. Sabía que la pelirosa no haría algo así a menos que estuviera entrenando o hubiera sucedido algo grave. Y la Haruno había estado tan lastimada emocionalmente que aunque ella misma le había pedido entrenar para valorar su fuerza, la chica se había negado aludiendo que no tenía cabeza para entrenamientos de esa índole.

Solo quedaba la otra opción: Algo grave sucedía.

Dan se acercó por detrás, mirando a través de la ventana en una dirección, misma en la que los ojos mieles de Tsunade se enfocaron.

El barrio Uchiha.

Humo y polvo se levantaban con tanta rapidez que le aturdió. ¿Estaban atacándoles?

No veía ningún otro lado de la aldea siendo atacada.

¿Cómo se habían metido en el campo de rodeaba Konoha sin que los detectaran?

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente cortando sus pensamientos. Una niña de cabello negro pasó tropezándose entre el marco antes de mirarlos con terror. Era Shizune.

— ¡Shizune! … ¿Qué te sucedió? —Dan corrió hacia su sobrina sosteniéndola antes de que cayera al suelo. Tenía una herida en el costado de donde brotaba una buena cantidad de sangre.

La rubia se inclinó hacia la niña emanando chakra curativo y curando la herida. La miró con aprehensión esperando que se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar. Shizune abrió la boca unas cuantas veces y apretó la mano de su tío.

—…Sellos…—susurró débilmente.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, confundida.

— ¿Sellos? ¿De qué hablas? —la apartó de Dan y apoyó la cabeza de la niña en sus piernas —. Ve por vendajes. Están en el primer cajón de mi escritorio, Dan.

El hombre obedeció. Tsunade procedió a vendarla con cuidado. Lo que más quería era ir y asegurarse de que todos estaban bien, pero primero tenía que asegurar que Shizune no corriera peligro. La herida era seria y profunda pero no mortal, la pérdida de sangre la había dejado débil.

Shizune cerró los ojos haciendo un gesto de dolor. Había estado llevando comida a su tío cuando este le llamó diciendo que se quedaría con Tsunade un poco más, pensó en darles una sorpresa así no tenían que preocuparse por la cena, pero todo sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando vio infiltrarse entre las sombras a varias figuras desconocidas. Primero pensó que era un ataque, que alguien había violado la seguridad de la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero alcanzó a distinguir las máscaras de los ANBUS y la marca de la aldea y eso la alivió. Al menos hasta que vio otras figuras, unas que no tenían nada que ver con la aldea y cuya bandana rezaba el símbolo de la aldea de la lluvia. Gritó fuertemente por la sorpresa y la comida se le cayó de las manos.

Uno de ellas la había atacado y dejado desangrarse en el piso mientras susurraba instrucciones a los demás. Mientras se repartían entre los distintos lugares había logrado oír las pequeñas exclamaciones de algunas personas en los primeros metros. Aunque pensó que definitivamente moriría allí, se logró curar agradeciendo que su tío hubiese insistido en dejarse enseñar las técnicas básicas de Tsunade-sama. Luego se había arrastrado hacia el hospital cuanto todo tembló y al llegar sin toparse con ningún doctor o enfermera había entrado justo para ser sostenida por su tío.

Pero si había alcanzado a distinguir lo que hacían esos ANBUS y los ninjas de la otra aldea.

Sellos. Estaban sellando determinado perímetros con cautela, encerrando a las personas dentro de éstas para que no se movieran.

—Atacando…—Shizune suspiró y volvió a intentarlo —. Los ANBUS…están atacando…tío. Tsunade-sama…ninjas de la lluvia también…

— ¿Los ANBUS de Konoha? —repitió Tsunade sin creérselo y sin escuchar lo demás—. ¿Están atacando a los Uchiha?

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza sin entender.

— ¿Los Uchiha? No, no…la aldea…sellándola.

Dan miró a su sobrina con incertidumbre comenzando a comprender lo que intentaba decir. La cara de Tsunade quedó en blanco al entender rápidamente lo que la niña decía. Quedó lívida de rabia y miedo al saber quién era el que movía los hilos.

—Danzou…—siseó con odio.

El hombre siempre había estado conspirando contra los Uchiha, buscando una forma de perjudicarlos. De no ser por Minato y los Hyuga hace tiempo que se las habría arreglado para destruirlos. Y sabía que haría lo que fuese para lograrlo, aunque tuviera que sacrificar a los aldeanos. Seguramente eso era lo que hacía. Atacar a los Uchiha con alguna patética excusa y mantener a la aldea bajo su merced para que no protestar en el caso de que quisieran hacerlo.

— ¿Hay ninjas de la lluvia también? —repitió Dan preocupado.

Shizune asintió.

—Muchos…están alzando campos de sellados. Una tras otro. Tío, están inmovilizando a ninjas y aldeanos…probablemente cuando se den cuenta sea tarde. Nos podrán atacar sin temor a represalias.

—No lo creo…aún estamos aquí —Jiraiya y Orochimaru ingresaron atropelladamente al consultorio al mismo tiempo, golpeándose el uno con el otro al pasar por la puerta juntos.

— ¿Qué…—Tsunade y Dan parpadearon sorprendidos. Habían estado tan pendientes de Shizune que ni los habían sentido.

—Esos ineptos intentaron atacarnos mientras entrenábamos. Nos deshicimos de ellos con un chasquido —dijo Jiraiya despreocupadamente agitando una mano.

—Pero aún hay basura infestando nuestra aldea —agregó Orochimaru con una sonrisa escalofriante —. Es hora de ocuparnos. Pero si estás ocupada Tsunade no te molestes. Nos bastamos los dos para deshacernos de todos, incluso el idiota de Jiraiya podría hacerlo solo.

El sannin de los sapos le fulminó con la mirada.

Tsunade dejó a Shizune con Dan y se levantó.

— ¿En serio? Y entonces ¿También eliminarán de los ANBUS de Konoha?

— ¿ANBUS de Konoha? —repitió Jiraiya sorprendido —. ¿De qué hablas?

—El barrio Uchiha también está siendo atacado. Además Shizune afirmó que los campos están siendo creados por ANBUS de Konoha y ninjas de la lluvia. Seguramente por eso no nos hemos percatado de que han entrado. Alguien dentro de la aldea les ha dado paso libre.

Hubo un segundo de sorpresa en los rostros de los sannin antes de que comprendieran la gravedad del asunto.

—ANBUS raíz —dijo Jiraiya.

—Danzou —añadió Orochimaru.

—Y Sarutobi-sensei no está. Un momento ideal para doblegarnos…ese desgraciado…—masculló la sannin con ira. Volteó a mirar a Dan que cargaba a Shizune —. Déjala reposar y has lo que puedas por ayudar. Aunque seguramente ya muchos han sido atrapados, algunos se habrán dado cuenta lo que está sucediendo. Iré con Orochimaru y Jiraiya.

Él asintió.

La rubia apartó a sus mejores amigos y salió a paso imperioso del hospital. No veía a ningún doctor o enfermera rondando cerca lo cual era extraño. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado por haber estado repartiendo cariños con Dan. Los otros dos le siguieron al instante mientras se preparaban para la batalla que viniera.

.

~o~

.

— _¡Tsunade-shishiou! —abrió la puerta sin molestar en tocar. Había un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad en su pecho, arrastrando su razón. Una necesidad, la urgencia de asegurarse que esos desconocidos estaban bien. _

_La Hokage le dirigió una mirada reprobatorio pero no dijo nada. Hizo un gesto de aceptación para que acabara de entrar, obviamente por el vistazo que echó detrás de ella asegurándose ni que Naruto o Sai estuvieran allí. Se alegraba de no haberles dicho a donde iba. Ya tenían bastante que lidiar después del fracaso tras el primer encuentro con Sasuke después de esos casi tres años desde la última vez que se vieron. Los recuerdos aún estaban frescos y dolían mucho._

_Sacudió la cabeza como si con eso pudiera apartar eso de su mente. Entonces los miró y la ansiedad en su pecho disminuyó. Ahí estaban, a salvo, afortunadamente Tsunade-shishiou había logrado terminar de cerrar las heridas de ellos. Especialmente la del chico de oscuros ojos con ese levísimo matiz jade. Estaban parados tras el escritorio de su maestra, en postura rígida y con la cabeza gacha, las ropas aún estaban hechas jirones y sus extrañas bandanas ninjas habían desaparecido. Sangre seca estaba impregnada en sus cuerpos. Desvió la atención a la más pequeña, mirando a esos extraños y al mismo tiempo escalofriantemente familiares pozos oscuros que tenía por ojos. Luego a la otra adolescente, la de cabello oscuro y piel blanquísima, ella hizo una mueca y volteó, como si su sola visión la lastimara de alguna manera._

_Se lamió los labios sin dejar de mirarlos. _

_Ellos eran…_

— ¡Despiértate!

Sakura abrió los ojos gimiendo de dolor cuando algo agudo y punzante dio contra sus brazos, sus piernas y toda su espalda. Miró confundida alrededor antes de comprender que se encontraba en el suelo, contra todas las piedras que le habían despertado. Al parecer perdió la conciencia mientras Sasuke la sacaba de los terrenos Uchiha y claro que él no había encontrado mejor manera de levantarla que arrojarla sobre el piso irregular.

Le fulminó con la mirada levantándose como pudo. Observó sus heridas con resentimiento. Podía curarlas pero necesitaba todo el chakra que podía para usarlo en Naruto, así que no se curaría.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste —comentó el Uchiha con desprecio —. No soy tu niñera.

—Ya…—se aguantó las ganas de decirle algo más —. ¿Naruto?

—Estamos a unos metros así que vamos ya.

Sasuke pasó de ella sin más, corriendo a toda velocidad. Sakura hizo lo mismo siguiéndole y frotándose los brazos en el proceso. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había perdido la conciencia pero tenía la sensación de que antes de que Sasuke le levantara de esa forma tan brusca había estado soñando algo. Algo…que en realidad no eran sueños…al menos eso creía. Últimamente sus sueños eran tan raros pero le proporcionaban una cantidad bárbara de información sobre viajes en el tiempo.

Los gritos se escuchaban claramente así que se apresuró. Cuando llegaron al campo donde se desarrollaba una pelea con desventaja retrocedió con puro aturdimiento. Incluso Sasuke había parado con cautela. El Kyūbi reía cruelmente y daba zarpazos a cualquiera que tuviera cerca. Hana Hyuga estaba hecha un lio a unos metros sin dejar de jadear ni de contemplar al demonio como si viera un fantasma.

—Así que era esto…—Sasuke ladeó la cabeza con gesto indiferente —. Pude sentir el chakra del Kyūbi liberarse abruptamente. Fue la razón por la que te desmayaste, estabas agotada y no soportaste la presión. El chakra del Kyūbi de esta época supera con creces del que maneja el idiota de Naruto en nuestro tiempo.

Sakura asintió en blanco. Por los recuerdos del Kyūbi sabía que cuando fue sellado en Naruto solo tenía la mitad de su poder, porque la otra mitad fue sellada junto a Minato con el sello del demonio de la muerte. Aunque Kushina fuera una experta manejando al Kyūbi había perdido el control, pero era obvio que no completamente porque el tamaño del Kyūbi aún no alcanzaba del que vieron en aquellos recuerdos durante el ataque a Konoha el día del nacimiento de Naruto.

—Haz algo —pidió a Sasuke con desesperación.

No podían ir ayudar a Naruto que estaba detrás del Kyūbi.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— ¡Porque destruirá la aldea!

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decirle algo unas cadenas surgieron desde el mismo demonio enredándose en su gigantesco cuerpo y clavándose con fuerza al piso. Surgieron, una tras otra con rapidez y en multitud inmovilizando al Kyūbi que gruñó furioso ante la resistencia de Kushina. Dentro de la pelirroja el demonio volvía a ser esclavizado.

Kushina no tenía pensando en ningún momento ser la causante de la destrucción de Konoha.

— ¡_¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo, Kushina?_

— _¡Es mi aldea, Kurama, ´ttebane! —los ojos de Kushina brillaron con furia —. ¡Yo no soy tu títere! No me controlarás._

—_Claro, humana. Pero yo si soy tu títere ¿No? Acudes a mí cada vez que necesitas algo. ¡Maldita hipócrita! —las zarpas surgieron con rabia arañando el suelo lleno de agua pero no la alcanzaron._

_La rabia de la Uzumaki desapareció ante el resentimiento en la voz del Kyūbi. Ella suspiró y lo miró con una mezcla de entendimiento y desesperación._

—_Así son las cosas…yo no quiero aprovecharme de tu poder. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro para estar bien —tironeó de su cabello y suspiró —. ¿Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido suerte, verdad? Mantienes al mundo acorralado…pero yo también te mantengo acorralado. Así son las cosas. Créeme que quisiera que todo fuera diferente._

—_Tsk._

—_Cuando estemos más calmados seguiremos con esta conversación. Ahora mantente tranquilo. No quiero usar la fuerza._

La figura del Kyūbi se redujo lentamente hasta que otra vez fue Kushina jadeante y débil, pero ella misma de nuevo. Se mantuvo de rodillas unos segundos mientras las cadenas de chakra desaparecían y luego cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. Al ver a su amiga en el suelo, Hana pareció despertar de su aturdimiento y corrió hacia ella, sosteniéndola con delicadeza y limpiándole el sudor de la frente. En ningún momento hubo rechazo o temor en sus ojos, solo pura preocupación.

Sakura suspiró de alivio al ver que el Kyūbi había sido controlado.

—Bien, ve —dijo Sasuke hoscamente.

La pelirosa le miró con tristeza antes de correr en dirección al campo de energía. Los ninjas ya se estaban recuperando y levantándose nuevamente para atacar, pero Sasuke con inexpresividad convocó a Susano 'o. La gigantesca figura le cubrió de forma imponente arrancando miradas incrédulas y temerosas de sus atacantes. El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado con sadismo, sintiendo como su sangre hervía de emoción ante una pelea, sobre todo con esos inútiles perro de Danzou que pagarían como su amo todo el dolor de su familia.

Susano 'o no utilizó ninguna flecha, solo con su mano barrió con golpes casi mortales a sus oponentes como si fueran un montón de basura.

Haciendo sellos con rapidez y pasando su pulgar por sus heridas llenas de sangre, Sakura terminó su técnica. Tomando impulso y rogando porque su chakra fuera suficiente saltó hacia el punto más débil de la barrera.

— ¡Shannaro! —Sakura alzó el puño imbuido en chakra y golpeó fuertemente en el centro de la barrera, ya levemente destrozada por los esfuerzos de Hana. Saltó hacia atrás mientras la misma se extinguía y aterrizó de rodillas. Tuvo que obligarse a mantener los ojos abiertos escuchando como atrás Sasuke dejaba fuera de combate a varios grupos ANBU con un solo movimiento de su Susano 'o.

Una luz verde cubrió el campo un segundo y luego Hinata aun en brazos de Naruto abrió los ojos bruscamente. Se irguió débilmente pero más consciente que inconsciente. Había pensado que quizá iba a morir allí, con el chakra extraído hasta la última gota, afortunadamente no fue así. Se apartó el cabello de los ojos y apretó las manos de Naruto con suavidad. El rubio respiraba jadeante pero no abría los ojos por nada. El entrenamiento y la extracción del chakra parecían estar cobrándoles las consecuencias.

— ¡Naruto, Naruto-kun! —Hinata le tocó el hombro con desesperación y preocupación.

El Uzumaki entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo, una sonrisa débil se instaló en su rostro.

Hinata sollozó débilmente acariciándole la mejilla.

—Estamos vivos —afirmó con un hilo de voz.

—Sakura-san y Uchiha-san nos han ayudado —susurró Hinata acunándole el rostro con ambas manos y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Sakura-chan…y ese bastardo, ´ttebayo —rió el rubio cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

La peli azul se mordió el labio inferior con dolor. Naruto parecía al bode del desmayo y ciertamente no tenían tiempo ni lugar para intentar ayudarle mucho, no en esas condiciones. Si hubiera sabido que elegirían ese día para atacarlos no hubiesen entrenado…

—Naruto-kun…por favor…a-abre los ojos. Sakura-san te ayudará —miró atrás con aprehensión viendo a Sakura aun de rodillas respirando con dificultad, intentando recomponerse de la pérdida masiva una vez más de chakra.

El rubio asintió cansinamente.

Sakura miró en su dirección. Un agudísimo e imperceptible dolor le atravesó el pecho, pero fue tan leve y tan rápido que no le tomó importancia. Al ver al rubio cerrar los ojos de nuevo una alarma se instaló en su mente.

— ¡Naruto! —se levantó con rapidez y llegó al lado de los dos medio tropezándose.

El panorama era horrible. Kushina había logrado recuperar el control de su Kyūbi pero los daños ya eran bastantes, además la pelirroja estaba tan agotada y herida por lo sucedido que no podía levantarse ni valerse por sí misma, al menos de momentos no. Hana Hyuga ya se veía en problemas solita mientras valoraba a los ANBUS que ya estaban levantándose a atacarlas. Sasuke no media la fuerza de sus golpes y los ANBUS seguían llegando de todos lados.

Ellos mismos estaban destruyendo Konoha.

Alzó las manos y las posó sobre el pecho de Naruto, sabía que no serviría de mucho puesto que él no estaba herido físicamente, pero con lo mejor que pudo estimuló su chakra para mitigar el cansancio de su cuerpo y ayudarle a recuperarse más rápidamente. Que fuera el jinchūriki del Kyūbi le daba ventaja. Poco a poco sus parpados revolotearon y los abrió, mostrándose más despierto y más relajado. Aunque Sakura sabía que solo era una especie de ilusión, el estimular su chakra le estaba dando fuerzas para soportar la curación rápida, pero eso no iba a durar. No importara cuan buen ninja fuera, seguía siendo humano y su cuerpo necesitaba descanso si deseaba recuperarse y luchar. Un descanso que no obtendrían nunca allí. La pelirosa se mordió el labio fuertemente para superar su cansancio y miró al rostro preocupado y lleno de miedo de Hinata, también evaluó su condición. Estaba demacrada y herida, el entrenamiento con Naruto era fuerte pero no dejaba mucho espacio a heridas físicas, más bien todo se mantenía en el ámbito mental. El campo si había hecho bien su trabajo…

Eran campos especializados en Raíz. Sai se lo había comentado en una ocasión. También tenía que ver con las habilidades ninjas médicas, puesto que utilizaban el chakra en su estado más puro para extraer las fuerzas de una persona. Podría ayudarlos, pero no ahí y si se quedaban en Konoha después de ese ataque ciertamente no nunca.

Alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke que estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa sádica mientras los con Susano 'o se encargaba de todo.

—Sasuke…

El aludido arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

Naruto parpadeó con confusión.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan?

—Sí, pasa algo —la luz verde en sus manos tintineó débilmente y se apagó. Se apartó el cabello que tenía pegado en la frente por el sudor y cayó de rodillas cansada.

Hinata sostuvo una mano de Naruto y con la otra medio apoyó a Sakura para que se mantuviera de rodillas. La de ojos jade le otorgó una sonrisa agradecida para después hacer un gesto en dirección al Uchiha.

—Ven…

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —se acercó estoico aprovechando que los atacantes se habían tomado su tiempo por el momento.

—Tenemos que irnos, ya —ordenó fatigada.

Los tres la miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón.

— ¿Qué?

—No tenemos tiempo que perder. Tenemos que irnos de Konoha ahora —insistió.

.

~o~

.

— ¡Mikoto-sama! ¡Mikoto-sama, no! ¡Deténgase! —Obito corrió como poseso tras su tía, rogando por alcanzarla antes de que algo malo pasara.

Había estado patrullando con Kakashi los alrededores del refugio para asegurarse que nadie los encontrara o estuviese cerca. Habían estado pataleando buen tiempo, metiéndose en sus peleas de siempre que para cuando regresaron al lugar donde habían dejado a su compañera con la Uchiha, no advirtieron que algo extraño sucedía. Encontraron a Rin desmayada en el suelo y sin darles tiempo a entender la escena, Mikoto los había empujado desde atrás, donde estuvo escondida y cerrado la puerta antes de salir corriendo.

Kakashi destrozó la puerta al instante obviamente, pero Mikoto ya llevaba una buena ventaja.

Mientras su compañero quedaba rezagado atrás para asegurarse de que Rin estuviera bien, él fue tras Mikoto. No quería ni pensar en lo que le harían a él cuando se dieran cuenta que Mikoto había escapado. La Uchiha a pesar del embarazo de alto riesgo seguía siendo una buena ninja y sabía lo que hacía. Corrió entre las calles desiertas con desesperación. No soportaba estar encerrada y protegida en algún lugar mientras su novio y su futuro hijo estaban corriendo quien sabe que peligro. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida y caprichosa, pero no le importó. Solo corrió, ignorando las suplicas de Obito.

— ¡Por favor Mikoto-sama, pare! ¡Fugaku-sama me matará!

— ¡Lo siento, Obito! ¡Yo le diré a Fugaku que es mi culpa! ¡No me puedo quedar solo mirando! —gritó sin disminuir la velocidad ni mirar atrás.

— ¡Pero no está mirando!

— ¡Es lo mismo!

— ¡No quería hacer esto…! —echó una hojeada por detrás de su hombro viendo como Obito hacia rápidos sellos —. **¡**_**Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_**!**

Mikoto se apartó con las justas de la gran bola de fuego que fulminó todo a su paso. Jadeó al ver con sorpresa como su sobrino corría hacia ella con un kunai en alto, listo para inmovilizarla. El Jutsu de fuego la había pillado desprevenida porque no pensó que Obito tuviera tanta capacidad para realizarla a su corta edad, y menos de utilizarla en su contra. En el último segundo activó el Sharingan. El niño se detuvo a unos centímetros con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y después cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Se inclinó y le apartó el cabello de los ojos, ajustando los googles naranjas.

—Lo siento, Obito. Yo tampoco quería hacer esto —y se fue.

Kakashi y Rin llegaron justo para verla desaparecer entre las calles que se curvaban fuera de la protección del refugio.

.

~o~

.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Con que escapando?

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron abruptamente y voltearon con rigidez al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon esas suaves y despreciables palabras. Danzou estaba allí, con una sonrisa altanera y despreciativa con más ANBUS y ninjas de la lluvia a su alrededor, desplegados en un medio círculo, cada uno listo para atacar al menor movimiento. No los habían sentido acercarse en ningún momento mientras intentaban irse de la aldea, tras la explicación del riesgo al que se exponían y exponían a los demás, de Sakura. La pelirosa estaba segura que todo ese ataque había sido una trampa, querían forzarlos a atacarles para darles una oportunidad de encerrarles y destruirlos bajo las leyes ninjas de Konoha. La primera parte del plan casi había sido completada pues habían respondido a la pelea, ahora solo tenían la opción de escaparse. Si Danzou deseaba destruirlos no haría daño a sus familias hasta tenerlos destrozados.

Al menos Sakura pensaba eso. Pero Danzou se les había adelantado.

Se notaba preparado para enfrentarles en una pelea. Con la ropa ninja, se veía muy joven, solo con un ojo pero con los dos brazos en perfecto funcionamiento. No tenía toda la experiencia ni la cantidad de Sharingan que había robado tras la masacre del clan Uchiha, pero era fuerte y tenía muchas formas para pelear. Era un rival a considerar.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, comparando a ese Danzou con el que mató en su tiempo. La diferencia de poderes entre ambos era tan abismal que rió fríamente. Cualquiera de ellos podría deshacerse de él, claro excepto Sakura y Hinata. Ellas aun no estaban en un nivel para derrotar a un ANBU bien entrenado y menos a Danzou. No lo había atacado por respeto a sus padres y a su clan, pero si el bastardo se ponía solito delante de él no tendría problemas para masacrarlo.

Sakura se adelantó un paso bloqueando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada, listo para apartarla a la fuerza si era necesario.

—No exactamente. He de suponer que ya sabes quienes somos ¿No? —La Haruno respondió tranquilamente.

—Viajeros del tiempo, provenientes del futuro —el hombre respondió con igual tranquilidad. Su mirada se deslizó con frialdad por los cuatro, deteniéndose en Sasuke por más tiempo.

Naruto se balanceó débilmente en sus pies, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al ver como Sakura intentaba hacerles tiempo. Las manos menudas de Hinata apenas lograban ayudarle para sostenerse en pie. Aunque su compañera había hecho mucho por su condición, tenía que descansar. Intercambió una mirada con Hinata, ella apretó sus manos en su torso previniéndole de hacer algún movimiento. Si Sakura había intervenido debía ser porque algo tenía en mente y él no era quien para impedirle llevar a cabo su plan. Naruto solo esperaba poder entender de qué iba todo. Estaba preocupado por las condiciones en que habían dejado a su madre y la madre de Hinata, a la que tuvieron que desmayar para poder emprender la huida de Konoha. No sabían que pasaba a los demás y por el momento lo único claro que tenían era que debían irse de la aldea, aunque eso significase ser considerados traidores. Enfrentarse a Danzou no estaba exactamente en sus planeas, aunque el Uzumaki no dudaba que Sasuke podía hacerse cargo de él.

Pero a Sakura no parecía hacerle gracia eso.

Hinata prefirió solo mantenerse ocupada con Naruto. Había tenido que ayudarle a caminar, a pesar de estar más bien que antes, seguía debilitado.

— ¿A qué se debe esto? —exigió Sakura sin contemplaciones.

—Ah, tienen mucho que explicar viajeros del tiempo —comentó Danzou fríamente —. Atacaron a varios de mis hombres, casi los vuelven locos, además según la información que me dieron intentan derrocar la paz de Konoha. Mi deber es interrogarlos y velar por el bien de la aldea. Acompáñenme voluntariamente o las consecuencias serán fatales.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

—No lo haremos. No intentamos derrocar la paz de Konoha.

—Bien —Danzou asintió como si hubiera sabido que esa iba a ser su respuesta. Hizo un gesto que no entendieron a uno de sus hombres. Dos se adelantaron al mismo tiempo, poniéndose en primera fila llevando a otras dos personas desmayadas con filudos kunais amenazándolos.

Hinata jadeó con miedo.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración.

Allí, inconscientes y atrapados por los ANBUS estaban sus padres. Akemi y Takeshi Haruno llenos de heridas y hematomas. La rabia recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura como veneno al ver lo que les habían hecho. Levantó la mirada de sus jóvenes padres a Danzou con el odio brillando en sus ojos.

—Es un desgraciado —siseó entre los dientes apretados, conteniéndose todo lo que podía por miedo a que incluso sus palabras jugaran en contra de sus padres-

—Sí, bueno —Danzou la ignoró —. ¿Ahora me acompañaran sin poner objeciones?

—No —respondió Sasuke antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar —. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos. No me interesan. Nada me detendrá para matarte —tiró a Sakura al suelo que pillada por sorpresa no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y cayó con fuerza. Después desenfundó su katana y la imbuyó con el chidori, listo para comenzar la batalla.

La mirada de Danzou no perdió ni un instante toda la sucesión de hechos, comprendiendo rápidamente que no podía amenazar a Sasuke con los seres queridos de los otros chicos. El Uchiha parecía actuar por su cuenta y sin piedad por los sentimientos de sus compañeros. Tal como uno de sus ANBUS. Sonrió confiado. Había previsto que tal vez necesitaría algo más para alentarlos a obedecerle y se felicitaba por eso. Hizo otro gesto y otro de sus hombres se adelantó llevando consigo a Mikoto Uchiha.

Ver a su madre detuvo abruptamente a Sasuke, que ensanchó levemente los ojos sin creer que la habían capturado. Había estado completamente seguro que su padre la protegería.

— ¿Qué…

—Lo siento, Sasuke…—murmuró la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

No había podido evitar que la capturasen una vez que salió de la protección del refugio.

El Uchiha menor quedó lívido pero bajó la katana con cautela.

Sakura se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y las manos pero no dijo nada a propósito del empujón de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué significa esto, ´ttebayo? —gritó Naruto soltándose de Hinata —. ¡Suéltelos!

—Naruto-kun…cálmate, estás débil —Hinata le ayudó a estabilizarse antes de que se cayera.

Danzou rió secamente.

— ¿Soltarlos? No, claro que no. Son traidores a Konoha. Se han aliado a ustedes en contra de la paz de la aldea.

Sakura siseó.

— ¿En que se basa para afirmar eso?

—Déjenme contarles una historia —murmuró con diversión.

— ¡Está loco, ´ttebayo! —interrumpió Naruto a chillidos.

— ¡CALLATE! —gritó Danzou. Naruto se calló sorprendido —. Como decía, déjenme contarles una historia. Es algo como esto. Madara Uchiha fue contra el primero atacándole con el Kyūbi hace muchos años, el primero venció y salió victorioso en la batalla reclamando el Kyūbi para la aldea. Perdonó a los Uchiha por los errores cometidos por su antiguo líder aunque no merecían ninguna clase de misericordia —se detuvo un momento ante el siseo de Sasuke —, pero no debió hacerlo. Los Uchiha eran demonios y ambicionan poder y solo lo lograrían matando a los demás. Durante años se confabularon fingiendo que respetaban las leyes de Konoha pero en el fondo solo armaban un plan para hacerse con el poder sin importar el precio —. Entonces aparece un genio, Minato Namikaze —Naruto frunció el ceño —, uno de los mejores en Konoha y se junta con esa plaga Uchiha, arrastrando también a los Hyuga —Hinata se mordió el labio sin entender a qué iba todo eso —. El Uchiha llena de veneno las mentes de esos niños enseñándoles a ver el mundo como él quería, gracias a Namikaze y Hyuga se libran del recelo de la aldea. Muy astuto por cierto. Los Uchiha solo buscaban la forma de hacerse otra vez con el Kyūbi para subyugar a la ladea y consiguieron su oportunidad cuando una extranjera llegó para ser la nueva contenedora —Naruto se tensó ante el nombramiento de su madre —, Namikaze es el indicado para enamorarla y tenerla a su control. Con eso tienen a la jinchūriki en su poder. Y entonces para su golpe de suerte llegan cuatro viajeros del futuro dispuestos a compartir información para ganar una guerra que perdieron en el futuro. Los padres de esos jóvenes también están del lado de los Uchiha, todos buscando destruir la paz de Konoha solo porque quieren un poder que no debe ser suyo ¿Qué tal la historia?

— ¡Una completa mentira! —Siseó Naruto fuera de sí mientras intentaba soltarse de Hinata — ¡Maldito vejete! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que mi padre sedujo a mi madre solo por el Kyūbi?

—Cálmate, Naruto —Sakura le hizo a un lado y miró a Danzou con el rostro en blanco —. Es una historia con bastantes agujeros ¿Quién crees que te creerá?

—Los consejeros —no hubo duda en su voz, solo satisfacción —. Ellos verán lo que quieren ver. Todo por el bien de Konoha.

— ¿Y por el bien de Konoha has enviado a tus perros a sellar la aldea? —Musitó la pelirosa quedamente — ¿Crees que no lo noté? —añadió al verle ampliar los ojos levemente. No había muchas cosas que sorprendieron a Danzou —. Soy discípula de Tsunade-sama, no subestimes mi poder. ¿Cómo explicarás eso?

—Es hora de que Konoha tenga un líder que sepa sobrellevar todo por la paz, sin importar el precio —respondió quedamente el hombre —. El liderazgo de Sarutobi se ha acabado por ineficiente. Los aldeanos no lo entenderán tan bien, pero les enseñare a entender.

— ¿Así que no tenemos otra opción que entregarnos a usted?

—No, me parece que no.

La pelirosa apretó los puños a los costados.

—No accederé.

—Bien —respondió el hombre.

Los ANBUS que sostenían a sus padres alzaron los kunais y los enterraron con fuerza en sus costados. El dolor los despertó. Sakura gritó de rabia y sin parase a pensar se lanzó sobre Danzou. Escuchó el chillido de Naruto y el quejido de Hinata pero no se detuvo. Alzó el puño pero antes de llegar a golpearlo, otros dos ANBUS se lanzaron contra ella con kunais alzados. Jadeó de dolor cuando los kunais se enterraron en sus costados, uno en la herida que ya había sanado. El dolor fue desgarrador. Los ANBUS la tiraron con fuerza en dirección contraria y los tres se estrellaron contra los árboles uno tras otro, rompiéndolos como si fueran de papel. Sakura gritó mientras los golpes la lastimaban pero sin perder tiempo sacó los kunais de su cuerpo y manteniendo su postura enredada contra ellos y aprovechando el aturdimiento de los golpes se los plantó en el corazón, tumbándolos justo cuando dejaron de estrellarse contra los árboles.

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡LO PAGARAS, VIEJO! —apenas fue consciente del grito que pegó Naruto.

Se removió gimiendo de dolor y lanzando a los ANBUS que tenía encima a un costado. Las heridas le escocían con fuerza y un mareo perturbador le estaba quitando la capacidad de ver bien. Se dejó ayudar por los brazos gentiles de Hinata que había corrido hacia ella y se levantó apenas.

—No podemos hacer mucho en este caso —susurró Sakura siendo sostenida por Hinata.

Danzou sonrió fríamente mientras sus ANBUS lo rodeaban, se sentía poderoso y tenía a su favor el hecho de que Sarutobi había elegido ese día para salir de la aldea. Cuando volviera sería demasiado tarde. Tendría completo poder sobre Konoha y cada uno de los ninjas en la aldea. A un gesto suyo el ANBU que tenía sujeta a Mikoto presionó con fuerza el kunai contra el blanco cuello de la Uchiha, ella gimió de dolor mientras una gota de sangre comenzaba a escurrirse lentamente por la leve herida.

Sasuke siseó y si no saltó a atacar fue porque Naruto le sostuvo antes de que cometiera una tontería.

Sakura apretó los labios y observó con odio al hombre. Sus padres fueron noqueados nuevamente antes de que comprendieran que era lo que pasaba. Le preocupaba las heridas de las que seguía manando sangre.

—Suéltala —Sasuke golpeó la mano de Naruto pero no avanzó ni un paso.

—Claro, pero primero entréguense. Ustedes por ellos —Danzou hizo un gesto abarcando no solo a Mikoto que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sino también a Akemi y Takeshi que eran resguardados por los otros ANBUS.

—Maldito desgraciado —Sakura susurró mientras seguía haciendo presión contra la herida que tenía en el costado.

Naruto se adelantó.

—Lo haremos, solo si los dejas en paz, dattebayo. Déjalos en paz, no tienen nada que ver con este viaje en el tiempo. ¡Es necesario, Sakura-chan! —exclamó al verle querer protestar —. Son tus padres y la madre de Sasuke. No tenemos opción — el rubio apretó las manos convirtiéndolos en puños.

Era la única opción.

—Es un trato —aceptó Danzou.

— ¡No! ¡NO! —gritó Mikoto desesperada —. ¡No le hagan caso! ¡Les matará en cuanto pueda! ¡No cumplirá!

La ignoraron. Sasuke guardó la katana en la funda sin dejar de observar con profundo y asfixiante odio a Danzou. No tenía escapatoria.

Los ANBUS se les acercaron con rapidez.

Alzaron las manos, las esposas cayeron con fuerza sobre sus muñecas. No había otra salida. Sabían que era una trampa, que probablemente morirían apenas pisaran esas celdas y que en realidad esa promesa era falsa, pero era lo único que podían hacer, lo único para comprarles un poco de tiempo.

.

~o~

.

—Tsk —murmuró Tsunade torciendo el gesto.

No había ningún solo espacio en la aldea que no estuviera rodeado por esos campos de energía ni siendo supervisado al menos por uno o dos ninjas. Un ataque a esa escala de esa forma tan inesperada…

Maldito Danzou.

Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza a algo que decía Jiraiya y que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero la rubia no estaba prestando atención a sus compañeros. El barrio Uchiha era impenetrable por el momento pero había alcanzado a ver correr a Mikoto antes de que desapareciera sin más y luego vio pasar a los niños del equipo de Minato antes de que una barrera cerrara los terrenos. No le preocupaba la batalla que se llevaba dentro, le preocupaba la consecuencia de la misma. Para que Danzou actuara así debía tener aunque sea el apoyo del consejo sin lugar a dudas.

—…ridículo —dijo Orochimaru.

—No tenemos otra salida —dijo Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros —. Tenemos que pedir ayuda a otras aldeas. No podemos luchar sin temor a que se desquiten con los aldeanos.

—Bah, unas cuantas muertes no lastimarán a nadie si con eso nos libramos de Danzou —dijo Orochimaru tercamente.

—Son de Konoha. No podemos arriesgarlos.

—Los sacrificios son necesarios, idiota.

— ¡Ya paren! —les gritó la rubia —. Tenemos que buscar a esos niños. Algo me dice que ellos tienen que ver en esto.

Los dos sannin arquearon una ceja.

— ¿Ellos están atacándonos? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No, estúpidos! ¡Me refiero a que a ellos están atacándoles! Son muy valiosos y Danzou no sería estúpido para dejar pasar a unos viajeros del futuro.

—Pero él no lo sabe —desdeñó Orochimaru.

—Este ataque no es una coincidencia —saltó Tsunade desesperada porque no captaran —. ¿No es extraño que justo cuando ellos llegan Danzou ataque? Él ya debe haberse enterado de la verdad.

—Bueno, si lo dices así…—murmuró Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— ¡A andar par de tontos!

Recorrieron la aldea escondiéndose de los ninjas que vigilaban las barreras y se metieron entre los campos de entrenamientos, captando la mayor cantidad de chakra desde ahí. Tsunade se mordió el labio con fuerza, tenía la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. Cualquiera que supiera acerca de ese viaje en el tiempo ambicionaría tener a esos cuatro en sus manos, incluso se podría provocar una guerra con el conocimiento que esos chiquillos tenían. No podían permitir que eso sucediera, incluyendo el hecho de que en pocos días se había encariñado con Sakura demasiado. Era la discípula que siempre quiso.

Orochimaru y Jiraiya por su parte no se habían involucrado casi nada, por no decir nada, con sus respectivos alumnos y no podían sentir lo que ella sentía. Pero bueno, tampoco es como si los culpara. Sakura y ella habían comenzado a relacionarse más debido a que la muchacha había ingresado en el hospital y vivía en su casa. Los otros tenían a sus propias familias y sus propios asuntos sentimentales.

Se estremeció de recordar todas las cosas del futuro que les habían contado.

—Uhm… ¿Esa no es Uzumaki? —Orochimaru se detuvo mirando a través de uno de los claros, donde un montón de cuerpos estaban regados. Uno de ellos desprendía un chispeante y encendido cabello de color rojo.

— ¡Kushina! —Tsunade corrió hacia su alumna sin más.

Le revisó lo más rápido que pudo, tomándole el pulso y analizando sus heridas. Se quedó de piedra cuando se dio cuenta de que las heridas fueron provocadas por su transformación. Jamás desde que la conocía había visto a Kushina perder el control sobre el Kyūbi. Algo debía haberle sucedido, y muy grave. Revisó a Hana también y las dejó sobre el suelo esperando que se recuperaran.

Tenía otra cosa que hacer.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Jiraiya preocupado.

—El Kyūbi —respondió lacónicamente —. Vamos. Esos niños no pueden estar muy lejos.

Y era cierto, no más de unos cuantos kilómetros los encontraron. La rabia de Tsunade se convirtió en indignación al escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras de Danzou mientras los amenazaba. Cuando ellos alzaron las manos para que los esposaran no lo pudo aguantar.

Corrió alzando el puño.

Escuchó los quejidos de sus amigos pero les ignoró.

— ¡Mocosos estúpidos! —Tsunade estrelló su puño contra el suelo con toda su fuerza.

Hubo un momento de confusión mientras el golpe destruía toda esa parte de la aldea antes de que ellos cuatro sintieran como las esposas se rompían en sus manos. Al momento siguiente la cortina de tierra se evaporaba dejando ver a los tres sannin sobre sus respectivas invocaciones, dirigiendo una mirada prepotente y retadora a Danzou.

La rubia sonrió con frialdad.

—Ni creas que dejaré que Sakura caiga en tus manos. Ninguno de nuestros futuros alumnos morirá para tus enfermos propósitos.

Con un movimiento tan rápido como el viento, Jiraiya desapareció de Gamabunta y apareció al lado de ellos, llevándoselos en otro movimiento igual de rápido y dejándolos caer sobre el gran sapo. Los cuatro se levantaron al instante, mirando en dirección a donde Danzou lívido y blanco de rabia observaba a Tsunade como si no deseara nada más que matarla.

—Princesa —siseó Danzou con odio.

—Vaya, vaya. Sabías que era un asco, pero no imagine hasta qué punto —sus ojos se dirigieron a Mikoto y a Takeshi y Akemi —. ¿Desde cuándo raptas civiles?

— ¿Desde cuándo das cobijo a criminales?

— ¡No son criminales! Y nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Si dan un paso la mataré —señaló a Mikoto.

Tsunade observó a su antigua alumna, la cual sacudió la cabeza desesperada.

—Que bien, porque no pienso dar ningún paso, Danzou. Pienso simplemente huir con Katsuyu.

—No te burles, princesa. No bromeo.

—Tampoco yo —la voz de Tsunade fue como un latigazo —. No planeo dejártelo tan fácil. Y sé que no le harás daño. La necesitas para seguir con tu asquerosa vida. Si le haces daño ese niño no dudara en darte la peor de las muertes —con un asentimiento señaló a Sasuke que encima de la cabeza de Gamabunta le dirigió la más letal de las miradas.

Danzou maldijo entre dientes. Era verdad. No podía hacer nada.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Tsunade sin dejar de mirar a Danzou y hablando para los demás —. Esto no se acaba aquí, Danzou. Desearás no haber hecho esto nunca.

Gamabunta, Katsuyu y Manda se irguieron con propiedad listos para salir de la aldea, pero Danzou se adelantó y gritó:

— ¡Orochimaru! ¡Todas las cosas que deseas, todo se desvanecerá por esa estúpida amistad! ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡El mundo será tuyo y solo yo puedo darte las puertas para que consigas tu más grande ambición! —el sannin dudó, sus ojos negros se dirigieron a la mano extendida de Danzou.

Apretó los puños recordando todas las cosas que tenía, todo lo que perdería solo por salvar a personas que no eran más que extraños para él. ¿Por qué perder todo por unos viajeros del futuro? ¿Por qué? Tsunade y Jiraiya eran sus amigos, pero solo ellos, no le debía nada a nadie más, no tenía por qué rescatar a esos mocosos. No tenía que perder sus sueños.

Se adelantó un paso sin ser capaz de ocultar la ambición que brillaba en sus ojos.

— ¡¿Orochimaru? —el grito lleno de desesperación de Tsunade y Jiraiya le detuvo un momento.

Era hora de hacer su elección. Cerró los ojos y una amarga sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miró a Danzou y dio otro paso más.

Este sonrió ante la victoria. Jiraiya y Tsunade gritaron con decepción, sin creer que lo habían perdido otra vez. Eso no podía estar sucediéndoles. No a ellos. No en ese momento.

— ¿Y crees que realmente te necesito, Danzou? —dijo Orochimaru con desprecio. Jiraiya y Tsunade le miraron con sorpresa. Habían estado seguros por los pasos que daba que había elegido quedarse con Danzou. Pero el sannin de las serpientes no tenía planeado nada de eso. Era cierto que no debía nada a esos extraños del futuro, pero Tsunade y Jiraiya eran más que sus amigos. Eran sus hermanos y a ellos, solo a ellos quienes habían depositado toda su confianza en él, no los traicionaría. No al menos en ese momento y no por alguien del nivel de Danzou. Formó una sonrisa de burla —. ¿Darme las puertas para mis ambiciones, Danzou? No seas ridículo. Yo solo puedo lograrlo. Mira, me convertiré en renegado y traidor ¿De verdad crees que necesito lo que me puedes dar? Es al contrario. Tú necesitas lo que yo te puedo dar. Y ciertamente no lo haré. Es mucho mejor ser una renegado, podré hacer lo que desee —sonrió lamiéndose los labios —. ¿Qué esperan, estúpidos? —añadió volviendo hacia Tsunade y Jiraiya que le observaban estupefactos —. ¡Vámonos!

.

~o~

.

—Fugaku-sama me matará, me matará —repitió Obito tirándose del cabello desesperado.

—No es tu culpa, Obito —Rin le tocó el hombro con incertidumbre. Ella había sido la principal culpable por confiarse en que Mikoto no haría nada. ¿Qué mujer podía quedarse tranquila cuando el amor de su vida peleaba en una batalla que tenía toda pinta de ser a muerte? Había sido descuidada y por eso Mikoto la noqueó.

Kakashi bufó.

—Deja de auto compadecerte. Tenemos que seguir buscando.

—No la encontramos —respondió el Uchiha sintiéndose miserable —. La pueden haber tomado de rehén o algo así…

—No pienses negativamente. Vamos, sigamos buscando —la castaña tiró del brazo de su compañero de equipo para levantarlo del suelo y seguir con la búsqueda.

Los niños se movieron con cautela mientras seguían entrando en la aldea y advirtieron rápidamente que algo extraño pasaba. El ataque al barrio Uchiha ya de por si era extraño, pero la aldea estaba tranquila y solitaria. ¿Es que nadie había notado nada? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

— ¿Eso es un campo de energía? —susurró Rin moviéndose de sus compañeros y corriendo unos metros antes de chocar contra un muro de color verde destellante.

—…—Kakashi se acercó lentamente y levantó a Rin del suelo —. Al parecer.

—Miren ¡Todas esas personas están encerradas! —chilló Obito.

Efectivamente, dentro del campo, un pequeño grupo de personas estaban en el suelo inconscientes formando un círculo inmovible.

—Esto es más grave de lo que parece —murmuró Kakashi —. Tenemos que…

Pero antes de terminar de decir algo a sus compañeros un ruido les alertó. Un ruido de grandes saltos y la tierra tembló a cada segundo que el sonido se aproximaba. Unas casas se derrumbaron por unos metros delante de ellos y vieron con sorpresa e incredulidad como un sapo, una serpiente y una babosa gigante se hacían camino destruyendo todo a su paso. Todos conocían a los sannin y sus respectivas invocaciones así que eso no les fue extraño. Lo que fue extraño fue verles ir en dirección a las puertas, llevando consigo a esos cuatro chicos que habían llegado allí de un día para otro.

— ¡Sakura-sensei! —Rin gritó corriendo en dirección donde iba la babosa gigante.

— ¡Rin! —Obito y Kakashi fueron tras ella al instante.

La castaña corrió y corrió con fuerza sin hacer caso a las protestas de sus músculos. No le importaba lo extraño que era todo, lo único que le interesaba era que su futura maestra estaba encima de esa babosa completamente herida y con todas las señas de haber pasado una ardua batalla. La necesitaba para ser un buen médico. La necesitaba para poder proteger a sus amigos.

Gritó llamando su atención. Tsunade no le hizo caso, siguió haciendo múltiples sellos, pero Sakura se irguió débilmente entre sus codos y la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué…

— ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡Es peligroso!

— ¡Prometiste que me entrenarías a partir de mañana!

— ¡Nunca prometí nada!

— ¡No, no, no me rendiré tan fácilmente! ¡Iré contigo! —Rin saltó con desesperación, logrando subirse como podía a la babosa gigante que se movía a toda velocidad por la aldea. Por delante el sapo de Jiraiya iba abriendo camino hacia la salida de Konoha. Sakura gritó de dolor, la herida era cada vez peor y lo que menos necesitaba era que en plena huida esa niña se les uniera.

¡Estaban huyendo de Konoha como criminales! Todos los señalarían y sus nombres, sin importar de qué tiempo fueran, se unirían al libro bingo. Dejaban a sus padres y todos los de ese tiempo bajo las garras de Danzou con el único propósito de armar un buen plan y regresar para de una vez destruir a ese ambicioso hombre. No podía ni tenía cabeza para pensar en entrenamientos. Solo quería saber cómo estaban Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, pero ellos iban por delante, en la otra invocación. Su maestra estaba en la cabeza de su invocación, haciendo rápidos jutsus para agilizar la huida y desviar los ataques de sus perseguidores.

Sin embargo a Rin no le importaba eso, ya había perdido mucho en la vida, solo seguiría a Sakura hasta el fin del mundo para obtener lo que quería, para ser capaz de proteger a Obito y Kakashi. Se aferró a la piel de la Katsuyu y escaló.

Un grito detrás de ella le indicó que Obito y Kakashi le habían seguido. El Uchiha aún estaba en medio de su conmoción, culpándose por haber perdido de vista a Mikoto cuando Fugaku le había dejado la tarea de vigilarla y Kakashi solo los seguía por costumbre. Sonrió sin dejar de llorar cuando ellos desviaron en perfecta combinación los kunais que iban a enterrarse en su cuerpo. Los dos saltaron con agilidad y subieron junto a ella sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar que en cuanto cruzaran las puertas de la aldea se convertirían en traidores.

Sakura soltó un bufido que enmascaró su dolor y finalmente perdió el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver era como gloriosamente Gamabunta, Manda y Katsuyu rompían las puertas de la aldea y salían al exterior, otorgándoles libremente el escape.

.

~o~

.

Los campos fueron retirados de todos los lugares, incluidos en el barrio Uchiha, así como también se ordenó la retirada de todos los ANBUS raíz y los ninjas de la lluvia. Danzou estaba furioso, no había logrado lo que quería, pero aún le quedaba seguir intentándolo. Tenía que armar un buen plan para cuando llegara el tercero y definitivamente matarlo y luego armar las estrategias para protegerse. Sabía que los sannin y esos viajeros volvieran para otra batalla.

Mientras tanto Fugaku, Hiashi y Minato al verse libres de toda pelea corrieron fuera de los terrenos Uchiha, buscando a sus novias con preocupación. Las encontraron en unos de los campos de entrenamientos completamente destruidos. Un escuadrón ANBU los esperaba para explicarles la situación en la que estaban y la fuga de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke y los sannin. No les extrañó que les dieran un montón de cargos y pidieran entregarse voluntariamente.

Había sabia eso desde que comenzaron esa pelea.

Minato alzó en brazos a Kushina viendo como Hiashi hacia lo mismo con Hana, y Fugaku con Mikoto que estaba sollozando y pidieron perdón. Los ANBUS estaban vigilándoles sin dejarles ninguna opción de escapar. Al menos ellos habían logrado escapar, eso era lo que importaba pensó con tranquilidad. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a lo que sea que Danzou les lanzaría encima como acusación. A partir de ese momento eran traidores a la aldea y estaban condenados a la muerte.

.

~o~

.

Las tres invocaciones dieron grandes saltos, elevándose con fuerza y cayendo con la misma. No pararon en mucho rato, no sabían cuántas horas, pero solo sabían que fueron muchas, demasiadas. Lo único que esperaban era alejarse lo suficiente de Konoha para estar a salvo, sin importar a donde llegaran. Cuando amaneció la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y cayeron al suelo cuando las invocaciones desaparecieron por el agotamiento de chakra de los sannin.

Jadearon con fuerza sin permitirse el lujo de creer que ya estaban a salvo, no podían confiarse en nada. Las montañas les protegían y ya habían olvidado cuanto tiempo habían estado escapando, pero igual este no tenía importancia. Con un grito de preocupación Tsunade se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia donde Sakura se removía delirando por la fiebre.

La lluvia caía a torrentes y todos tiritaban de frio.

Hinata por su parte sostenía la mano de Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio respiraba con dificultad, más cansado que herido. Habían gastado una buena cantidad de chakra en aquella pelea y la huida aún más.

Sasuke y Orochimaru se levantaron con un bufido. El primero estoico y preocupado por sus padres, no sabía que rayos esperar después de todo lo sucedido. Solo esperaba que esos estúpidos tuvieran un buen, buen plan. No pensaba dejar que nada les pasara a los Uchiha. Ni siquiera aunque ese no fuera su mundo.

Orochimaru permaneció indiferente, mirando a todos lados para prevenir un ataque.

Kakashi y Obito no se levantaron de sus sitios, estaban terminando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Apenas comprendían que habían huido de la aldea sin rumbo desconocido. La sorpresa los dejó en shock.

Rin contrario a ellos se levantó rápidamente y fue con Sakura, apretando su mano e intentando ayudar en algo. Tsunade ni la miró, solo curó las heridas de la pelirosa, rompiendo tiras de tela de su blusa para convertirlas en vendas y rogó porque pronto encontraran un buen refugio y un lugar limpio y acondicionado para quedarse y poder atenderla con propiedad.

Fue entonces que al mismo tiempo todos captaron como los rodearon.

Orochimaru y Kakashi se pusieron en guardia. Jiraiya siguió tirado en el suelo pero pareció estar concentrándose para captar el chakra de sus acompañantes indeseados.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¡Muéstrense! —Tsunade alzó un kunai y entrecerró los ojos con dureza en dirección donde había provenido aquella voz.

Rin miró con nerviosismo pero sin dejar de apretar las improvisadas vendas en torno a la herida de Sakura. Los demás se pusieron en guardia, con kunais en alto y listos para una nueva pelea.

—Están completamente rodeados, no tiene caso que quieran pelear. Los venceremos —la voz fue plana, llana y vacía.

Tsunade largó una carcajada fría.

—Tendrías que volver a nacer para derrotar a los legendarios sannin y ni así lo lograrías —se mofó abiertamente.

— ¿Los sannin legendarios? —tres voces repitieron a coro con sorpresa, dejando atrás la frialdad — ¿Jiraiya-sensei?—añadieron casi al instante.

Jiraiya se levantó de su sitio, donde había caído agotado y dirigió su mirada hacia las sombras que rodeaban el lugar. Había un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos y añoranza al reconocer esas voces, solo que ya no eran tan infantiles y encerraban una gran fortaleza. Pero era imposible, ellos estaban muertos, al menos eso había oído.

— ¿Yahiko? ¿Nagato? ¿Konan? —los nombres salieron de su boca casi con dolor y un tinte de esperanza. De esperanza de que sus alumnos realmente estuviesen con vida.

Tres personas dieron un paso al frente, separándose del grupo que los había rodeado y bajando sus capuchas. Los líderes de Akatsuki abrieron la boca con sorpresa al reconocer a su antiguo maestro.

Los demás no dijeron nada porque apenas comprendían lo que pasaba.

Solo Naruto sonrió a medias, habían encontrado a las personas que más necesitaban justo en el momento en que escapaban como criminales de su aldea, dejando a todos en una situación delicada.

De una u otra forma habían acabado en la aldea de la lluvia.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ok. Lo siento, tenía que haber publicado el domingo, pero dios, de verdad que quise hacerlo pero todo se me terminó complicando. Se supone que en estos momentos debo estar estudiando para dos exámenes de mañana pero no puedo dejar esto así. <em>

_Espero no les decepcione. No soy buena narrando batallas u.u _

_No sé cuándo publicare el otro capi, pero sí sé que será antes de un mes ¿Vale? ^^U entiéndame, la universidad no es fácil u.u_

_No tengo más que decirles, salvo gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Besos a todas/todos._

_Bellas Scullw_

_PD: tiene que vale que este capi tenga 37 páginas, ¿No? Una pregunta ¿Prefieren capis largos o cortos? Digo para saber cómo hacerlos mejor…_


	14. Lo que no daña, mata

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo que no daña, mata<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia en su totalidad es un regalo para Aniyasha :p. Gracias por todo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Miku, no te distraigas —la suave y dulce voz de su madre hizo que la pequeña diera un asentimiento leve, pero sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento del cielo.

Había algo tétrico en las nubes que paseaban tornando el cielo gris, como anuncio previo a una tormenta que sin duda se veía aterradora. Ella no temía a las tormentas, pero había algo en esa en especial que le hacía temblar de algo que no era frío. Con un suave suspiro apartó los mechones rojos como el fuego que caían sobre su frente por el fuerte viento y observó con más atención el borrón que pasó como un rayo entre los civiles que iban de un lado a otro en la fuente de las aguas termales. Sus padres habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones durante un largo mes. Aunque disfrutaba del lugar que era sumamente relajante deseaba regresar rápido a Konoha para volver a ver a Obito. Para su suerte ya estaban en la última semana de estadía allí. Pero una desagradable sensación se había instalado en su pecho desde el día anterior en la noche, algo que le indicaba que algo no iba bien.

Pero ¿Qué era?

Aunque su madre intentara enmascarar su propia preocupación, Miku sabía que también sentía esa fuerte presión en su pecho. Algo malo estaba sucediendo. Su padre no notaba nada así que considerando los hechos, tenía que ver algo con la desagradable familia de su madre. No estaría preocupada de no ser porque Obito y Mikoto Uchiha formaban parte de ese clan.

La niña odiaba a los Uchiha, pero también respetaba a las únicas personas que no le miraban como si fuera algo inferior.

—Miku —insistió su madre alzando la mano y mirando a todos lados con perturbación.

Los ojos negros como la noche de la niña dudaron, pero finalmente prestaron atención a su madre. Misaki Anima, antes Uchiha, apretó los labios sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Aunque prometió al casarse no volver a usarlo, activó el Sharingan sintiendo un gran terror, alguien los estaba siguiendo lenta y pausadamente, con un ritmo tan efímero y certero que supo fácilmente quien era. Miró sus manos inmaculadas, tan blancas como el resto de su piel, marcas de su herencia Uchiha y se sintió sucia. Fue repudiada de su clan a los diecinueve años de edad, tras enamorarse y casarse con Eisen, quien no tenía ningún talento en el arte ninja, siendo solo un aldeano común y corriente que comerciaba productos. Sus propios padres y el padre del prácticamente actual líder le habían echado fuera sin remordimientos cuando se negó a anular el matrimonio. Todo simplemente porque Eisen no era ninja, incluso aunque no fuera un Uchiha hubiese sido aceptado, pero las cosas se dieron así. Aunque al principio le chocó, aceptó de buen grado su situación, pudo vivir feliz con el hombre que amaba sin tener sobre ella el estigma de ser una Uchiha, sin ser repudiada o rechazada. Cuando nació su hija no pudo ser más feliz, completamente dichosa la había recibido entre sus brazos cuando se la dieron, esperando fervientemente que fuera igual que su esposo. Pero no había sido así, incluso aunque Miku tuviera el cabello del color del fuego como Eisen, no había heredado de él los cálidos ojos castaños ni la piel morena. De tez blanca y ojos oscuros, era como ella, no había duda en sus rasgos, la genética le había marcado como una Uchiha a kilómetros. Y ese día lloró, de felicidad y dolor. Porque sabía que su hija sufriría mucho.

La Uchiha bastarda. La designación le fue dada sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Nadie dudaría de cuál era su herencia al ver que con tan solo cinco años de edad sus rasgos podían ser tan despiadados o duros como cualquier otro Uchiha, incluso cuando sus ojos ya de por si oscuros, se teñían de rencor cuando veía a alguien que la observaba con superioridad. Era una Uchiha hasta la medula, aunque el cabello y el apellido quisieran contradecir la genética. Le había dado mucho dolor al hacerle cargar con ese estigma y siempre se culpaba, se sentía sucia porque todo lo que su hija heredó de ella, incluso aunque los años habían ayudado a calmar su tormento. Pero en ese momento volvió a sentir esa suciedad y ese deseo de borrar lo Uchiha de su sangre y la de su hija.

La situación del clan se había calmado mucho gracias a Minato Namikaze y Hiashi Hyuga, pero Misaki no tuvo duda de que si en ese momento les perseguían era exactamente por la sangre Uchiha que corría por las venas de ambas.

No había otra razón. Y necesitaba desesperadamente irse de allí. No dejaría que le hicieran algo a su hija.

Como Miku apenas atinó a acercarse, Misaki redujo el espacio entre ambas y le sostuvo la mano fuertemente, obligándola a correr con ella hacia la casa donde se hospedaban.

— ¿Qué pasa, mami?

—No pasa nada.

—Pero…—discutió Miku mientras sus ojos oscuros paseaban de un lado a otro, casi a velocidad del rayo captando todo lo que podía a su alrededor. Aunque fuera una Uchiha, su madre había decidido que no entrenara en el arte ninja, sin importar que la sangre que corría por sus venas reclamara el destino shinobi. Miku no contradijo a su madre porque no le gustaba verla disgustada, pero a ella le hubiese encantado también formar parte de ese mundo. Además habían pequeños gestos, pequeñas cosas que hacia sin querer y que demostraban que podía vivir en ese mundo sin problemas, eso le emocionaba más —. Mami…

— ¡No lo hagas! —gritó Misaki aterrada parando y sosteniéndole de la barbilla con brusquedad —. ¡No lo despiertes! —chilló casi sollozando mientras el Sharingan rodaba en sus ojos.

Miku se encogió con miedo ante el tono que fue como un látigo, igual de duro y aterrador, y sobre todo a esos ojos del color de la sangre. Sabía del Sharingan, aunque su madre nunca antes lo hubiese usado, había visto a bastantes Uchiha hacerlo, incluso sabía tantas cosas por Obito que siempre estaba comentando sobre su obsesión de despertar definitivamente su Sharingan. Y definitivamente comprendía a que se refería su madre, ella tenía capacidad para despertar el Sharingan con duro entrenamiento por la sangre Uchiha que prevalecía con demasiada intensidad, aplastando la sangre de su padre. Pero no era algo de lo que sentía orgullosa. Y no quería de ninguna forma despertar algo así, por lo que no comprendía la histeria de su madre.

— ¿Misaki? ¿Qué sucede? —un hombre de mediana edad y de llamativo cabello rojo salió de una de las casitas que se encontraban desperdigadas alrededor de la aldea. Era una de las más alejadas, casi nadie habitaba por ahí, esa fue una de las razones por la que la escogieron para pasar todo ese mes, por tranquilidad.

Eisen Anima esbozó una mueca de intranquilidad al ver a su esposa en un estado histérico. Incluso el Sharingan se había activado aunque ella siempre prometió no volver ni querer usarlo.

—Eisen…tenemos que irnos —susurró en voz baja soltando a la pequeña pelirroja —. Miku alista todas tus cosas. ¡Ahora!

La pequeña intercambió una mirada con su padre y corrió hacia su casa, cogiendo su maleta y comenzando a guardar su ropa de forma desordenada. Una mueca de incredulidad se pintó en cara cuando escuchó un ruido tras ella. El hermoso adorno que sostenía su cabello en un elegante peinado que combinaba a la perfección con el hermoso kimono, cayó en picado al suelo cuando unas manos le taparon la boca y le sostuvieron con brusquedad. Chilló entre los dedos de su captor con fuerza, intentando soltarse, no obtuvo resultado. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de desvanecerse fue el grito de sus padres desde fuera de la casita y la lluvia repiqueteando contra el suelo.

.

~o~

.

Naruto emitió un quejido de dolor cuando finalmente terminaron de cambiarle las vendas. Tsunade frunció los labios dándole una mirada intimidante cuando el rubio hizo gesto de querer levantarse, no necesitaba que el chico se pusiera a objetar como hacia cada vez que Sakura quería curarle las heridas, además ella tenía que ir a seguir atendiendo a la muchacha que seguía inconsciente. Había dejado a Rin al cuidado de la pelirosa, incluso aunque la niña no despertara confianza en ella —igual nadie despertaba confianza en ella fácilmente —, solo para atender al rubio hijo de Minato y Kushina. Pensando en ellos, Tsunade ajustó las vendas y suspiró. Huyeron como criminales de la aldea que protegían y a la que le debían lealtad dejando a todos atrás, sabiendo perfectamente que las consecuencias podían ser ciertamente fatales.

En medio de su delirio cuando llegaron a la base de Akatsuki tras todo el saludo emotivo entre Jiraiya y sus antiguos alumnos, Sakura había mencionado a Mikoto en susurro. Eso le había hecho recordar que su alumna apenas tenía tres meses de embarazo, rematándolo todo con una situación de alto riesgo. Esperaba —realmente lo hacía —que Danzou tuviera la decencia de respetar el estado de Mikoto para no lastimarla.

Aunque sabía que quizá esperaba demasiado.

—Bien mocoso —dijo retrocediendo y dándole una hojeada —. No tienes muchos daños. Tal como lo dijo Sakura es sólo agotamiento. Necesitas descansar, y cuando digo descansar es no moverte, incluso aunque te cueste la vida ¿Comprendes? —gruñó irritadamente.

El pobre Uzumaki, acostado a la fuerza en la camilla dentro de la habitación de la base central de Akatsuki, asintió mansamente, cada esfuerzo costándole una mueca de dolor. Tenía el torso fuertemente vendado, tanto que las vendas se cruzaban por su hombro derecho y se ajustaba a su pecho para relajar el dolor. Fuera de las raspaduras leves, no había ninguna herida de seriedad. Todo había sido dictaminado rápidamente, incluso antes de entrar. Naruto estaba mucho mejor, notaba como las fuerzas comenzaban a regresar rápidamente a su cuerpo, sobre todo gracias al Kyūbi y a la estimulación de su chakra que le había ayudado mucho. Tras la huida de Konoha todo lo demás había pasado ante sus ojos como un sueño, volátil e inesperado. Confiaba en la opinión de Sakura de irse, pero no sabía que dejarían atrás, y aunque habían alcanzado a Yahiko, Nagato y Konan, temía por todos aquellos que habían quedado atrás. No le hacía gracia que sus padres hubieran quedado allí, aunque sabían que ellos eran fuertes.

Al menos de momento debía preocuparse por Akatsuki, siendo ese tiempo un grupo aun dedicado a buscar la paz de un modo completamente opuesto al de su futuro. Yahiko era en quien debía enfocarse un poco más.

Tsunade ajena a los pensamientos de Naruto suspiró nuevamente, tentada a dejar la habitación rápidamente pero no se arriesgaba a dejar al chico solo, no con el carácter de Kushina que tenía. Seguro que lo primero que haría cuando ella se fuera, era exactamente lo que le había prohibido.

—Disculpe, Tsunade-sama. Y-Ya estoy aquí —Hinata se asomó tímidamente por la puerta con las mejillas rojas.

Llevaba una ropa diferente, la que Konan le había dado cuando le instaló en una habitación dentro de la base, la misma que compartiría con Rin y con Sakura cuando ésta mejorara. Unos pantalones completamente ajustados hasta las rodillas de color negro, y afortunadamente una playera de color gris que cubría su cuerpo lo suficiente para que el pantalón no la cohibiera mucho, ya que caía debajo de sus caderas. Se había dado una ducha rápida con agua fría y había corrido hacia allí para ver a Naruto. El cabello le caía húmedo en la espalda, humedeciendo la playera pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, sus ojos perlas se desviaron de los mieles de Tsunade para posarse con suavidad y timidez sobre los cálidos ojos azules de Naruto. El rubio le sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo un gesto impaciente con la mano para que se acercara.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

Tsunade consciente de la situación del par de tortolos rodó los ojos.

—Iré a revisar a Sakura. Intenten comportarse —se burló saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hinata con la cara más roja que un tomate dio unos pasitos con indulgencia sin dejar de sentirse sumamente nerviosa. Se encontraba así misma emocionada y temerosa por la cercanía con Naruto, era la primera vez desde que la besó que se encontraban sin nadie más alrededor. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaría arrepentido por lo que había sucedido? Sabía que no era momento de pensar en eso, no con la grave situación en la que se encontraban pero sus sentimientos la traicionaban fuertemente. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón con fuerza resonando en sus oídos mientras se acercaba a la cama donde Naruto reposaba. El cansancio hacia mella en él, o de lo contrario Hinata sabía que ya se habría parado para alcanzarla, porque se notaba su impaciencia en referencia a su lentitud. Ella agradecía mentalmente que hubieran llegado hasta ese lugar, que por las pocas explicaciones que había escuchado en medio de risas, lágrimas y chillidos de esos tres chicos con Jiraiya-sama, dedujo que era la base de Akatsuki, la base del Akatsuki original, el grupo creado por la paz.

Había una increíble diferencia entre ese Akatsuki y el del futuro que había terminado destruyendo su aldea.

Incluso aunque no había participado de forma activa en la pelea, había logrado captar vistazos de los atacantes. Ocho personas habían bastado para destruir el lugar donde había nacido, ocho personas con un increíble y elevado poder que superó el de cualquiera. Cuando se interpuso sin duda alguna entre Naruto y el Pain principal supo que su vida podía haber terminado allí porque la misma firmeza que le dominaba en ese momento para salvar a Naruto, era la misma que se leía en ese rostro sin expresión. No encontró más que vacío y una férrea determinación de acabar con Konoha desde los cimientos. Nula piedad y cero esperanza. Era el rostro de la destrucción y la muerte, tal como su propietario que solo era manejado como un maniquí por otro hombre que se encontraba en otro lugar. La mujer, Konan, no se había quedado atrás. Sus ojos habían sido como pozos de oscuridad teñidos por otros deseos ajenos a los suyos. No duda, no vacilación, no nada. Eso era lo que Hinata había encontrado en ambos. Absolutamente nada.

Ningún motivo por el cual vivir.

Y Akatsuki sólo fue la representación del horrible círculo de dolor y odio, con una retorcida visión de paz.

Como todo lo de su tiempo, manchado por odio y venganza.

En cambio cuando esos tres jóvenes surgieron de la oscuridad, comprendió hasta qué punto la muerte de una persona podía afectar a sus seres queridos, hasta qué punto cuando una persona moría arrastraba a muchos consigo. La muerte de los amigos de su madre también lo demostraba, porque al final habían sido la causa de que en su tiempo se dejara morir. Y en el caso de Nagato y Konan había sido lo mismo, la causa de la muerte de sus sentimientos y sueños fue la muerte de su amigo, Yahiko.

Después de recuperarse del shock de incredulidad y emoción, Jiraiya y sus alumnos se habían abrazado bajo la lluvia. Hinata había sostenido a Naruto mientras veían la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y lo había notado fácilmente. Ese chico de cabello naranja era resplandeciente, alegre y rebosaba vitalidad por los poros, como el mismo Naruto. Él era la fuente de la fortaleza y sueños de los otros dos, que se movían en torno a él del mismo modo que alguna vez había visto moverse a Sasuke y Sakura en torno a Naruto cuando aún formaban el equipo siete de Konoha. Ellos dos nunca lo habían notado, pero una acción de él desencadenaba reacciones en los otros, y así habían constituido esa familia que se rompió por venganza. Nagato y Konan se movían alrededor de Yahiko inconscientemente, como si fuera el centro del mundo, siendo el atolondrado chico el blanco de amistad y amor respectivamente.

Nagato era tranquilo, Konan sonriente y Yahiko resplandeciente.

Y de esa forma constituían un equipo perfecto.

Y en ese momento, con esa sonrisa fraternal otorgada a Nagato, y ese brillo en los ojos al ver a Konan, Yahiko había sido el perfecto rostro de la esperanza, aquella que latía en todos.

Hinata había visto en una misma persona dos rostros diferentes que encarnaban los dos principios fundamentales y opuestos del mundo.

Luz y oscuridad.

Paz y destrucción.

La salvación.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Que no me escuchas, ´ttebayo! —Naruto volvió a chillar agitando los brazos al ver que Hinata se había detenido a mitad de camino con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados, como si estuviera en otro lado.

La Hyuga parpadeó sonrojándose levemente al darse cuenta de que había olvidado a Naruto. Con una tímida sonrisa acortó el espacio que los separaba y quedó delante de él, a un lado de la camilla balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus talones y con la mirada gacha. El nerviosismo volvió a recorrer su piel ante la cercanía que hacia saltar sus instintos. No apartó la mirada del suelo en ningún momento y tras unos minutos de silencio se sorprendió que Naruto no dijera nada. Sumamente extraño dado que el rubio era impaciente a más no poder y difícilmente soportaba la vacilación o el nerviosismo. Cuando los minutos siguieron transcurriendo la curiosidad ganó a los nervios y alzó el mentón ligeramente, espiando a través de las pestañas. Naruto hacia un puchero de impaciencia, sin moverse pero claramente frustrado por los centímetros que seguían separándolos. Sus ojos azules parecían irradiar fuego mientras la veían, fuego de anhelo y deseo y eso la hizo sonrojar.

Sus mejillas siguieron con el suave tono rosa sin que Hinata hiciera algo por intentar moverse.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

Sentía las palabras atoradas en su garganta. En ese momento le hubiera ido de maravillas que Naruto haciendo gala de su hiperactividad hubiese cortado el silencio, y hubiese hecho…algo, lo que sea.

Naruto no se veía tranquilo, pero tampoco se veía como si quisiese gritar o decir alguna otra cosa.

—…Na…Naruto-kun, yo…—comenzó suavemente Hinata mientras el sonrojo en su rostro se incrementaba sobremanera.

Interrumpiendo sus balbuceos Naruto alzó la mano con gesto impaciente, sin palabra alguna. La Hyuga arqueó una ceja sin comprender sintiendo como el sonrojo disminuía lentamente. El Uzumaki volvió a alzar la mano, parecía costarle trabajo no hablar, pero seguía llamándola para acortar el espacio que los separaba, cuando ella siguió en su sitio, Naruto rodó los ojos y puso su mano sobre una mejilla, cubriéndose un poco la boca, como si pretendiera contar un secreto. Hinata ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad cuando le vio mover los labios como si dijese algo, pero tan despacio y tan bajito que ella no captaba nada. Pensó que tal vez no podía hablar mucho por el cansancio. Tsunade-sama había especificado que no debía hacer mucho movimiento, de lo contrario solo se fatigaría más o le dolería.

¿Qué estaría diciendo?

Hinata se adelantó intentado escuchar sin percatarse de que el espacio ligero entre ambos había desaparecido. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la sonrisa traviesa que se pintó en los labios de Naruto duró una fracción de segundo junto con ese júbilo brillar en sus ojos azules, antes de sus labios chocaran contra los suyos. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos exactamente unos segundos para que Naruto se apartara de ella rompiendo el efímero contacto. Retrocedió sonrojada tapándose la boca con sorpresa.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —balbuceó con la mejillas encendidas de vergüenza y felicidad.

Él se encogió de hombros no viéndose apenado, un brillo contrastaba claramente en sus ojos azules, algo que normalmente había dejado de sentir desde su familia se rompió. Un tierno y casi imperceptible rubor teñía sus mejillas, pero fuera de eso no había señal de vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

— ¡Pero no venías, ´ttebayo! —se quejó como niño chiquito haciendo una pataleta.

La Hyuga chocó sus índices entre sí, en un gesto de nervios y costumbre, pero una sonrisa impregnada de la más pura dicha adornaba su rostro pulcro y precioso. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para tener más seguridad.

—Yo…quería primero…hablar —dijo mirándole a los ojos.

El adorable sonrojo seguía presente.

— ¿Hablar? —repitió Naruto cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza y ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír —. ¿De esto, dattebayo?

Hinata asintió con timidez.

—Yo…quiero que sepas, Naruto-kun. Yo te a-amo, lo he hecho desde que…

—Lo sé, Hinata-chan, ahora lo sé —le interrumpió Naruto mirándola con los ojos brillantes. Volvió a agitar la mano para que avanzara el paso retrocedido y al verla aun indecisa volvió a rodar los ojos —. Hinata-chan, acércate. No me hagas ir por ti, ´ttebayo.

Avanzó al verle realmente preparándose para bajar de la cama, cuando llegó de nuevo junto a él, Naruto le cogió del codo con suavidad y le acercó a él. El rostro le ardía de vergüenza y timidez mientras sentía como los brazos de Naruto se cerraban en torno a su cintura con rapidez y apoyaba la barbilla en el hueco de su cuello. La suave respiración de Naruto le acariciaba la piel desnuda del cuello gracias a que la playera se había deslizado por su hombro por ser tan grande. Temblaba y no podía contenerse. Emoción y miedo se mezclaban en su cuerpo. ¿Realmente todo eso estaba pasando? ¿Realmente Naruto le daría una oportunidad? Pensó entonces en Sakura, en la habitación que Akatsuki usaba como enfermería, desangrada y pálida por todo lo que había hecho para ayudarles, quizá no sería justo eso mientras ella aun estuviera tan débil. Pero la suave presión de los labios de Naruto sobre su piel le hizo desviar sus pensamientos.

Él no decía nada, pero podía casi escuchar sus pensamientos pelearse en su cabeza. La necesidad intrínseca de decir algo, pero la nula capacidad de expresar algo que no alcanzaba a comprender completamente.

Hinata sonrió suave y comprensivamente, pasando sus brazos con timidez por la ancha espalda de Naruto y enterrando sus dedos en los hombros masculinos. La falta de una madre para ella durante casi toda su vida había sido un vacío que nunca nadie pudo llenar, sobre todo por incluso mientras su madre vivía no se preocupó mucho por nada más que entrenarla y despreciarla por motivos que recién comprendía. De su familia no obtuvo más de lo mismo, apenas comprendió el amor cuando un día Naruto se dedicó a gritar que llegaría a Hokage. Mirarlo día tras día, sudar, gritar, sangrar y volver a levantarse sin rendirse. Admiración que se convirtió en profundo y desinteresado amor, eso era lo que sentía por él, lo que Naruto le había enseñado sin saberlo. Amor.

Para él todo era incluso más difícil, sus padres murieron sacrificándose por el bien de él, de la aldea y del mundo ninja. Le habían amado más que a sus propias renunciando a ellas por saberlo salvo, por darla una oportunidad. Le habían amado mucho y dejaron las huellas de su amor en su alma, pero Naruto había estado solo mucho tiempo, siendo despreciado y repudiado. Hinata comprendía hasta cierto punto la carencia de palabras por parte del rubio. Nunca había tenido padres que le enseñaran el amor, no sabía nada de eso, y de una forma parecida a la de ella, se sentía atemorizado por sentimientos que al fin y al cabo podían dar dicha y al mismo tiempo dolor.

El amor no siempre era felicidad, tan solo una fina y tensa línea lo separaba con el límite del dolor y la locura.

Ellos habían sufrido mucho, habían vivido por sus ideales, llenos de temor y dolor, pero con distintas formas de expresar sus sentimientos. Ella jamás había sido tan valiente como Naruto, pero él también había sufrido mucho.

No eran tan diferentes después de todo.

—Hinata, yo…—Naruto tomó aire y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro —. No te voy a mentir…desde que era niño yo siempre quise mucho a Sakura-chan —Hinata asintió levemente y cerró los ojos. Ella sabía eso desde siempre, no había nada que criticar en eso, lo había amado independientemente de los sentimientos que Naruto profesaba a Sakura y había comprendido ese amor no correspondido —. Sólo fue una vez, quizá Sakura-chan lo olvidó…no podría culparla —Naruto sonrió tristemente —, fue hace tanto tiempo…una única vez que comprendí que si luchaba lo suficiente podría lograr mis sueños.

En ese momento la Hyuga abrió los ojos, enfocó su mirada en la pared de la lúgubre habitación y por primera vez se preguntó exactamente que había hecho Sakura para ganarse tal adoración. No es que no creyera que Sakura no lo mereciera, sino que sintió curiosidad. No se había puesto a pensar antes en eso. Fue algo a lo que nunca pidió explicación, pero con Naruto sacando el tema no pudo evitar querer saber.

¿Qué hizo Sakura?

Sin embargo Naruto no siguió con eso.

—Yo no te vi, realmente no como podías querer, Hinata. Para mi fuiste rara, te sonrojabas y te desmayabas cuando me acercaba a ti, no comprendía la razón—Hinata soltó un suspiro mezcla de vergüenza y diversión —. Tras todo ese tiempo que me fui de la aldea no cambiaste mucho en tu actitud, pero aun así pude ver el cambio en tu fuerza y me alegré por eso. Sakura-chan una vez me lo dijo, cuando peleaste contra Neji. Siempre me mirabas y me seguías, hasta ese momento no supe que realmente lo hacías todo por querer probar que si merecías la pena, ante tu familia, ante tu primo y ante la aldea. Me hiciste sentir bien, porque para variar aparte del enano de Konohamaru, alguien más se había fijado en mí con admiración. Y entonces te interpusiste entre Pain para darme una oportunidad arriesgando tu vida ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Qué ganabas? Hasta que no te escuché decir esas palabras y casi morir por mí…Hinata yo no…

La Hyuga se tensó en sus brazos, esperando finalmente la respuesta a la confesión que había hecho tiempo atrás.

—…yo no supe que pensar, ´ttebayo. Verte casi morir después de lo que dijiste me hizo enloquecer. Fue la primera y única vez que escuché esas palabras, que realmente las escuché siendo consciente de quien las pronunciaba —la mano de Naruto cogió con suavidad la de Hinata, enredando sus dedos con los de ella y llevándola hacia su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Hinata se mantuvo inmóvil sin saber la razón por la que Naruto hacia eso. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón del rubio bajo las manos de ambos.

—Tú me hiciste recordarla…´ttebayo —Naruto sonrió levemente con los ojos cerrados —. El calor en mi pecho, y aunque en ese momento lo olvide porque Kurama se aprovechó, volví a escuchar ese "Te amo" pronunciado una y otra vez por mis padres antes de que dieran sus vidas por mí. Tú encendiste esa llama que creí olvidado. Y recordé que allí afuera había una aldea que debía proteger, amigos a los que debía ayudar y una chica que siempre me quiso aunque nunca lo noté. Papá por supuesto me ayudó después, dattebayo.

Las palabras llenas de cariño y gratitud, expresando los más puros sentimientos y dejando el corazón de Naruto completamente expuesto fueron como música para Hinata. Sonrió contra la mejilla de Naruto, y apretó sus dedos en torno a los de él, queriendo fundirse en un abrazo que nunca tuviera fin.

—Yo no puedo decir que te amo, pero te lo dije una vez ¿No, ´ttebayo?... —en ese momento Naruto la apartó gentilmente de sus brazos y la observó directo a los ojos.

Las orbes perlas de Hinata brillaban como la luna durante las noches despejadas, cristalina, plateada y destellante, con todo resplandor y fulgor. Las mejillas seguían ruborizadas, pero Hinata no apartó la mirada de esos ojos color del cielo, se mantuvo firme, con el corazón latiéndole alocado bajo la piel. Una esperanza se tejió allí, sobre palabras, y se anudó con firmeza sobre sus sentimientos.

—…las personas como tú, me gustan. Ahora solo tienes que enseñarme a amarte —Naruto mostró una ancha sonrisa, como esas que sólo él sabía dar, cálidas y protectoras. Abrió los brazos y Hinata saltó sobre él, riendo y llorando mientras los brazos de Naruto se cerraban sobre su delicada figura.

—Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, lo haré. Lo haré. Te amaré y haré todo para que me ames —Hinata recitó una y otra vez las palabras sin dejar de repartir besos sobre la cara del rubio.

Rieron y rodaron en la precaria cama, Hinata toda ruborizada y feliz; Naruto alegre y resplandeciente. Cuando la Hyuga se dio cuenta, Naruto estaba sobre ella, apresándola sobre las sabanas y mirándola de una forma que le tocó el alma.

Él miró con adoración el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Amor. Cuando pensó amar a Sakura por ese único recuerdo del pasado lo hizo aferrándose a la única persona que fue amable consigo, aunque incluso después le tratara como todos en la aldea. Ahora que quería a Hinata y deseaba saber exactamente como amarla, era diferente, lo podía sentir. Las mismas emociones, las palabras y lo que podía sentir en su interior.

Hinata podía enseñarle el verdadero significado de esa palabra.

"_Solo trata de no escoger una rarita. Búscate una como tu madre…alguien que te valore, que te quiera, y que te ame por ti mismo."_

La pulsera de la antigua aldea de su madre seguía reposando sobre la pálida piel de Hinata, señalando la aceptación.

Hinata lo amaba, era gentil, dulce, amable y muchas cosas más.

_¿Alguna otra cosa más, mamá?_

No, ya no había más.

Lo intentaría. Porque era la adecuada.

—Naruto-kun, yo…te amo. —Hinata cerró los ojos cuando leyó las intenciones en el rostro de Naruto.

El rubio sonrió e inclinándose unos centímetros la besó.

.

~o~

.

La base central de Akatsuki, ubicada en las afueras de Amegakure, era un espacio bastante amplio que había sido especialmente diseñado entre las montañas que ocultaban el lugar, para que nadie los encontrara con facilidad. Los miembros de la organización se habían ampliado muchísimo año tras año, lo cual fue la razón por la que Yahiko, Nagato y Konan dejaran la casita en la que alguna vez Jiraiya había vivido con ellos durante el final de la segunda gran guerra ninja, para pasar a vivir allí. No eran cientos de ninjas, pero formaban un buen número, todos leales a Yahiko, Nagato y Konan, viendo al primero como el puente que los guiara hacia la tan soñada paz, sin importar que Yahiko creyera que Nagato era el elegido para esa misión.

Por lo tanto las habitaciones sobraban, no eran cómodas ni lujosas pero servían para lo vital y lo necesario. Cuando Jiraiya llegó junto a los demás pudieron ofrecerles rápidamente lugares donde descansar hasta que pudieran darles una explicación racional al estado en el que se encontraban.

Konan estaba especialmente preocupada por la preocupación que vio brillar en los ojos de su sensei después de pasada la emoción del reencuentro. Habían sido años desde la última vez que le vieron, no había cambiado mucho, pero en ese momento mientras llevaron a atender a esos dos chicos, el rubio y la pelirosa, ella había apreciado que una situación realmente grave los había obligado a encontrarse en esa deplorable situación. ¿Qué más podía ser? Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru eran los sannin legendarios de Konoha, aquellos ninjas que siendo tan jóvenes habían sobrevivido en batalla con Hanzo, forjando una leyenda que se templó con el pasar de los años. Su nivel estaba casi comparado con el de un Kage ¿Cómo habían terminado de esa forma?

—No creo que sea una situación normal, Yahiko —musitó completamente preocupada la muchacha, exponiendo sus pensamientos.

El chico se detuvo un momento y la miró suspirando. Yahiko dejó las vendas sobre la mesita de su habitación y asintió tensamente. Cuando de cosas importantes se trataba su faceta infantil desaparecía para dar paso a aquel liderazgo nato que había hecho que muchos los siguieran para buscar la paz en un mundo lleno de sangre. Había evaluado rápidamente la situación de todos desde que se encontraron bajo la lluvia en la frontera de Amegakure, su sensei se había negado a decir algo hasta asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien y poder contar con su rápida ayuda, claro no sin antes enterarse de que era lo que habían estado haciendo ellos esos años que los creyó muertos. No sabía por dónde empezaría a contar todo, pero intuía que su historia no sería la única que iba para larga.

—Lo he notado.

—Yahiko, quizá sería mejor si les dijéramos a los demás que vayan hacia las otras bases y reorganicen los escuadrones. Nos servirá para aclarar esta situación que nos concierne más que todo a nosotros, de paso que ellos siguen con la misión de reconocimiento y nos preparamos para lo que sea que tenga que venir.

—Viendo las condiciones en la que llegaron y por el aspecto de Tsunade-sama querrán contraatacar a su enemigo —corroboró el líder de Akatsuki dándole la razón a Konan —. Si, sería lo mejor. Necesitan tiempo para recuperarse y para armar una estrategia, sea cual sea la razón ayudaremos a Jiraiya-sensei

Konan asintió aliviada de que Yahiko estuviera de acuerdo con ella. El chico enrolló las vendas alrededor de sus brazos sin mucho cuidado, esperando pacientemente que su sensei les dijera que ya podían finalmente sentarse a hablar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Konan rodó los ojos y lo empujó suavemente a la cama, haciéndole sentar y quitándole las vendas para ella misma enrollarlas de forma correcta. Yahiko se mataba preocupándose por ella, por Nagato y por todos los miembros de la organización, pero apenas se preocupaba por su propia salud o bienestar, tenían que ser ellos quienes siempre estuvieran pendientes de lo que le pasaba para obligarle a mostrarse un poquito más interesado por su bienestar.

La chica acomodó las vendas y añadió una que otra bandita sobre su mejilla lastimada. Lo malo del asunto es que ella no era ninja médico y en realidad nadie en la organización lo era, si tuvieran a alguien así las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, un ninja médico era una prioridad en ese mundo. Tenían que buscar uno pronto.

—Konan, no es necesario…

—Por supuesto que lo es. Ahora estate quieto y déjame concentrarme.

Completamente absorta en lo que hacía no notó la mirada llena de cariño y adoración en los ojos azules* de Yahiko mientras la veían atentamente sin perder un solo gesto de su parte. Había estado acostumbrado a que Nagato y Konan cuidarán de él desde que se conocieron y formaron una familia. El cuidado propio de hermanos, el cariño fraternal. Pero desde que besó a Konan y comenzaron esa confusa relación, los cuidados de su compañera se habían intensificado en intensidad y profundidad, de una forma que casi parecía que le mimaba. Siendo huérfano no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de amor, ni la misma Konan, que solo actuaba por instinto y sentimientos. Sin embargo lo que sentía y como lo sentía le hacía sentir bien.

Konan le hacía sentir bien.

— ¿Sabes? A veces aun no me acabo de creer esto —musitó Yahiko sonriendo.

— ¿Esto? —la chica levantó la mirada con confusión, cuando captó la intensa mirada de él se sonrojó débilmente comprendiendo a que punto quería llegar.

Desde ese día pasado tras el primer beso no tocaron el tema pero fue obvio que los dos sabían que su relación había cambiado completamente. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, los gestos, las caricias, los besos dados con pasión en los pasillos solitarios, las miradas cómplices y la forma en la que se movían uno en torno al otro. Nagato no mencionó nada, pero por las sonrisas que les dirigía de vez en cuando comprendieron que también lo sabía. Yahiko más que todo sabía que internamente dejarse llevar por eso podía acabar con todo, porque comenzaba a poner a Konan sobre sus ideales y sobre la organización. Se movía a su alrededor con un aire demasiado sobre protector, inclusive aunque ella se defendía bastante bien, aunque Nagato le insistió en dejar de ser tan obvio, era algo que no podía controlar.

El amor comenzaba a desviar sus ideales.

No pensaba renunciar ni a Akatsuki ni a Konan, sólo quería hallar un equilibrio y tal vez hablar de eso francamente podía comenzar a ayudar.

La chica jugueteó con el cinturón de su capa y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Quieres…hablar en este momento?

—Será igual en cualquier otro momento —señaló Yahiko encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

La peli azul suspiró y se sentó. Él tenía razón, no podían eludir el tema eternamente y tampoco podían vivir de esa forma para siempre.

—Nuestra relación…—el peli naranja hizo un gesto de desagrado —…sabes perfectamente que desde niño siempre quise ser una especie de Dios, comenzar desde cero en este mundo lleno de sangre y dolor. Nuestra aldea destruida, nuestros padres muertos…todo lo que hemos tenido que sufrir ayudó a no cambiar mis ideales.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo, te amaré y moriré amándote, Yahiko —expresó Konan mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La mano del chico sostuvo la suya tras esa afirmación, dándole un suave apretón que le lleno de mariposas el estómago.

—Deseé un mundo mejor y aunque haya fundado Akatsuki en realidad no soy más que un soporte para el puente hacia la paz quien es Nagato. Nuestra mayor prioridad debe ser él. Esta organización será el soporte para Nagato, solo para él y para nuestro mayor sueño.

—Esta organización fue fundada por ti, Nagato y yo te seguiremos a donde vayas, Yahiko. Tus sueños son nuestros sueños y tus ideales son los nuestros. Sin importar lo que digas, todos aquí estamos por ti.

El chico giró la mirada frustrado para volver a intentar convencerla de lo que él pensaba era lo correcto, pero Konan se le adelantó y le di un suave y corto beso en los labios. Una de las manos de él acarició su mejilla cuando ella se separó, a pesar de eso seguían con las frentes unidas, respirando sobre el otro.

—Y entonces lo que quiero decir es que…seguiré con esto hasta el fin. No quiero renunciar a ti ni a Akatsuki, pero yo no tengo una vida normal, nunca la he tenido y tú…

—Tonto Yahiko —musitó Konan rozando su nariz contra la mejilla de él de forma cariñosa —. Yo tampoco he tenido una vida normal. Mi familia murió, casi morí durante la guerra y llegaste tú y me diste la mano, no sabía que pasaría después de eso, pero fue la primera vez después de toda esa pesadilla que sentía esperanza. Y no me preocupé más por el mañana, sino por el ahora. Porque tú fuiste y serás siempre la esperanza.

Pudo sentirle querer decir algo más, tal vez para seguir con esa conversación y querer dejar todo claro, pero ella había tenido todo claro desde aquella vez que Yahiko le rescató de la muerte, desde que le vio sonreír. No había vuelta atrás para sus sentimientos y estaba dispuesta a seguir con eso hasta las últimas consecuencias. En el mundo ninja el amor te hacía débil, era una de los tantos estigmas que se aprendía a la mala, pero tenían que aprender a vivir con eso hasta convertir esa debilidad en una fortaleza.

Siempre se tenía riesgos, ese sería uno de los tantos que habían tomado desde que comenzaron el camino shinobi.

—Yo no puedo ofrecerte una vida normal…—dijo Yahiko mirándola a los ojos sin dudar.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti —respondió Konan con pasión y sin duda alguna.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en ese rostro masculino, aumentando el atractivo y haciendo que los rasgos serios volvieran a ser casi infantiles.

—Y yo a ti. También te amo, Konan.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron con una mezcla de amor, pasión y necesidad que expresaron en aquel cálido beso. Una caricia tras otra y un pequeño instante de felicidad atrapados en su propio mundo, todo hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —exclamó Jiraiya con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada.

Los dos se separaron de un salto, completamente sonrojados.

—Le dije que no lo hiciera, sensei —Nagato entró detrás de Jiraiya sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación ante lo obstinado que podía ser el sannin de los sapos. Había intentado ganar tiempo para que no entrara pero al final no había podido hallar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para seguir aplazando eso. Tsunade había exigido de una vez aclarar la razón por la que les habían hallado en esa forma.

Nagato que conocía lo suficiente a sus amigos había deducido correctamente que seguramente estaban en uno de sus escasos momentos románticos y no había querido que les interrumpieran.

— ¡Jiraiya-sensei! —Konan se levantó de la cama sin saber dónde esconderse.

— ¿Por qué…? —Yahiko miró a Nagato con algo parecido al reproche por no haber impedido que les encontraran montando esa escena. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

Jiraiya paseó la mirada de hito en hito sobre sus tres alumnos, cerró la boca y su sorpresa se transformó en diversión a juzgar por la risotada que soltó. Cuando los entrenó siendo solo unos niños pudo darse cuenta de la atracción que Konan sentía hacia Yahiko, no era algo que ella ocultara precisamente, el mismo Nagato lo había deducido rápido. Pensó que tal vez quedaría en una atracción que desaparecía o por el contrario se transformaría en algo tan puro y profundo como lo que sentía Minato por Kushina y viceversa. Cuando escuchó que habían muerto se entristeció mucho, creyendo que había fallado con ellos y al final no había podido dejarles ningún legado con el cual subsistir. Pensó que murieron sus primeros alumnos y ese amor infantil que no pudo madurar para seguir su curso o morir en el proceso. Y había sido todo lo contrario, ellos vivieron y ese amor floreció y se fortaleció. Lo había intuido cuando los reencontró la noche anterior.

Y ahora los había encontrado besándose apasionadamente.

Eso le dejaría unos cuantos momentos para divertirse a costa de los dos.

— ¿Así que…ustedes dos…? —movió las cejas sugestivamente causando que Konan se sonrojara aún más.

— ¡Jiraiya-sensei! —exclamó de nuevo.

Nagato se rió disimuladamente evitando a toda costa la mirada fulminante que le dirigió su amiga.

—Yah, Jiraiya-sensei, no creo que haya entrado sin llamar solo para molestarnos ¿No? —dijo Yahiko dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, en eso tienes razón —la sonrisa burlona desapareció del rostro de Jiraiya —. Es hora de que hablemos.

Yahiko asintió saltando de la cama y mirando a Nagato.

—Diles a todos que se reúnan en las otras bases y formen los escuadrones de siempre. Deben estar listos para cualquier cosa a partir de cuarenta y ocho horas desde este momento.

Nagato asintió silenciosamente y salió sin decir más.

Jiraiya les dedicó una larga mirada. Yahiko se movió levemente al lado de Konan mientras la chica le ayudaba a ponerse su capa y le peinaba un poco el cabello. Ambos ajustaron sus bandanas de la aldea de la lluvia y lo encararon. En ese momento una sonrisa de orgullo se extendió por el rostro del sannin.

Minato era el alumno modelo y el genio que nacía cada década en Konoha, aun así superando eso, nadie se le comparaba jamás. Él era el héroe de Konoha y uno de los destinados a llevar la paz.

Pero al mirar a sus tres primeros alumnos, al observar la entereza brillar en los ojos de Nagato, Yahiko y Konan, no pudo evitar pensar que para variar había hecho un buen trabajo con esos tres. Ellos mismos habían demostrado fortaleza, habilidad y talento necesario. No hacía mirar más de una vez para poder sentir el inmenso poder que manejaban de forma correcta.

Al final, ellos también eran destinatarios de la paz.

Estaba orgulloso de haber sido su maestro.

.

~o~

.

—Fue una estupidez sin duda —masculló Kakashi con rabia dando un golpe a la pared con bastante fuerza para hacer daño.

Obito paseando de un lado a otro en la habitación donde les habían instalado no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Se agarró el cabello tirando de él desesperado.

¿Qué rayos habían hecho?

¡Habían huido de Konoha!

¡Joder, ahora si Fugaku-sama le mataría!

Habían seguido a Rin sin pensar, como lo hacían siempre desde que formaron el equipo siete, para protegerla y habían acabado cometiendo el peor error en sus cortas vidas. Solo tenían diez años y ya se habían convertido en renegados.

¿Qué harían?

Rin los había mirado con tristeza y sacudido la cabeza cuando le plantearon eso antes de seguir a Tsunade-sama rumbo a lugar que servía de enfermería en ese lugar, seguramente para estar pendiente de la tal Sakura, la razón por la que ella había huido y ellos la siguieron. Su compañera no parecía preocupada por el destino que ahora les aguardaba, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabían en que se habían involucrado.

Si los sannin estaban en toda esa pelea algo malo debía tejerse.

—Tenemos que averiguar que está pasando, Kakashi.

—Como si fuera tan fácil, Obito —dijo el Hatake con un gesto de desagrado.

—Podemos espiarlos —sugirió el Uchiha.

—No seas tonto, allí están los sannin y aquellos ninjas de Amegakure que desprenden un poder inmenso. Nos descubrirían en un parpadeo. Utiliza la cabeza.

— ¡Bueno, entonces dime tu brillante plan! —saltó Obito indignado.

— ¡No tengo ningún plan, ese es el problema!

— ¡Ay, que desgracia! —se mofó abiertamente el Uchiha furioso.

— ¡Dejen de gritarse! —el chillido furioso y decepcionado de Rin les hizo saltar de nuevo.

La castaña se encontraba en la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas de furia, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y tenía las manos teñidas de rojo sangre. No habían sentido el momento en que había ingresado de nuevo. Era la única aparte de Tsunade que seguía en las mismas condiciones, sin asearse o preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa que seguía con sangre seca. Los dos cerraron la boca mientras ella cruzaba la habitación con parsimonia agitando con algo parecido al desdén su cabello corto.

—Rin-chan… —dijo Obito dudoso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora porque pelean? —preguntó sosteniendo entre sus manos las cosas que Tsunade le había dado para que se duchara, cambiara y regresara con Sakura a vigilarla.

—Estar aquí, ese el problema y la pelea —respondió Kakashi sin dejar hablar a Obito. Escudriñó con fiereza a su compañera de equipo —. Te seguimos sin pararnos a pensar en la consecuencias…la pregunta ahora es ¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

Rin se detuvo y giró a mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior al hallar el reproche y el desdén en las palabras del Hatake. No había que ser un genio para adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Kakashi. Con solo verle bastaba para saber que le culpaba a ella por la decisión de seguirle.

—Yo no les pedí seguirme, así que no me hables en ese tono, Kakashi —la omisión del sufijo cariñoso hizo sonar sus palabras aún más secas y cortantes.

El niño frunció el ceño irritado por el tono de su compañera.

—Claro que no lo hiciste, si me hubiera puesto a pensar un minuto en lo que hacía no hubiera hecho esta tontería.

— ¡Eh! —protestó Obito parando su caminata y mirando a sus dos compañeros con el ceño fruncido —. ¡Rin, yo no me estoy quejando de seguirte!

—Pues entonces date media vuelta y vete —dijo Rin a Kakashi ignorando a Obito —. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate! ¡Ve y regresa a Konoha y vive con eso! —gritó Rin tirando las cosas al suelo y observando a Kakashi con resentimiento. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel por todo lo que había sucedido y esa pelea no estaba ayudando a calmarla. Quería quitarse la sensación de nervios y culpa, incluso aunque sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

Kakashi no se tomó nada bien que ella comenzara a gritar e incluso Obito que siempre estaba acostumbrado a las peleas verbales retrocedió alarmado al ver lo que se venía encima, sobre todo porque Rin nunca gritaba, no de esa forma al menos. Ella era dulce, amable y siempre dispuesta a ayudar y ponerse en medio de sus peleas, incluso cuando medio alzaba la voz para pararlos siempre lo hacía con moderación y sabiendo que ella influenciaba en ambos así que no necesitaba agresividad. Nunca le había visto tan histérica y resentida.

— ¡Me iría si pudiera regresar a Konoha! ¡No tendría por qué tener remordimiento! —alzó la voz con rabia.

— ¡Oh, claro que no! ¿Por qué tú, el genio Hatake, tendría que tener remordimiento por sus inútiles compañeros? ¡Que a Obito y a mí nos maten, no te puede importar menos!

— ¡Rin! —intervino Obito pálido al ver como la pelea estaba llevándose a un punto demasiado agresivo.

— ¡Es la verdad! ¡Te crees mejor que nosotros porque ya eres chunnin! ¡Nos miras sobre el hombro! ¡Estoy harta de eso! —gritó la niña lanzando cada palabra como si fuera un puñal —. ¡No eres mejor que nosotros! ¡Ya te lo dije: vete de aquí! ¡Sigue tus estúpidas reglas y sé feliz con eso! ¡Al final te quedarás solo porque no tienes corazón!

El silencio que siguió a todo eso fue tan abrupto que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El rostro de Kakashi quedó en blanco de rabia mezclada con dolor. Rin cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había dicho retrocedió un paso y se llevó la mano a la boca con horror y culpa. La realidad de lo dicho cayó como un balde de agua fría para los dos, para una porque se había excedido desquitando toda su rabia y frustración acumuladas en un mal momento de una mala manera, y al otro porque esas palabras fueron dolorosamente certeras y dichas de la persona que menos esperaba.

Obito se mantuvo en silencio entre los dos, completamente incrédulo de todo lo que había pasado, pasando la vista del uno al otro. Las palabras de Rin eran ciertas, duras pero ciertas, él mismo había dicho eso muchas veces pero con un tono diferente y no impregnado con esa rabia corrosiva que la dulce Rin había usado cuando soltó toda su rabia. Acostumbrada siempre a ser dulce y comprensiva, Obito creía que Rin había llegado a su límite justo en el peor momento y había dicho tantas cosas que le dolían más a ella que a Kakashi. No supo que decir o hacer, se quedó quieto mientras Kakashi apretaba los puños con fuerza que se lastimó más de lo que ya estaba lastimado por el puñetazo que dio contra la pared. La sangre manó entre sus dedos pero él no parecía sentirla. Respiró profundamente, agachó la cabeza y dando media vuelta se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

La castaña contuvo un sollozo y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo cuando los pasos de Kakashi se perdieron por el pasillo.

¿Qué había hecho?

—Rin… —Obito quedó de pie frente a ella, a medio camino entre la puerta y su amiga.

—Ve tras él,… hazlo por favor… —lloró enterrando el rostro entre sus manos ensangrentadas —…yo no… ¡No debí decir todo eso! Nada justifica lo que hice...por favor, Obito…

El niño Uchiha asintió tristemente, sin importar cuanto peleara con Kakashi sus peleas nunca habían estallado a ese nivel tan negativo. El Hatake era su compañero de equipo y al igual que a Rin y a su sensei lo apreciaba demasiado.

—Iré tras él, no creo que se vaya, no es un idiota —comentó ajustándose los googles naranjas —. Solo…tranquilízate, Rin. Siempre nos cuidas, es normal que ya no soportaras todo esto. Ni siquiera sabemos en qué nos hemos metido.

—Kakashi-kun tiene razón, es mi culpa. Los he arrastrado a algo muy peligroso —murmuró Rin sin dejar de sollozar —. Me enojé porque es cierto. Es cierto. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que está sucediendo! —exclamó desesperada.

—Rin-chan…—Obito intentó acercarse pero ella retrocedió.

—Ve tras Kakashi-kun, ve Obito, por favor. Quiero estar sola.

Por toda respuesta Obito retrocedió y salió con rapidez para ir tras su compañero, podía sentir su chakra no muy lejos. Cuando los pasos de Obito también se perdieron entre el silencio cuando se alejó, Rin dejó que las primeras lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, limpiando la sangre que llevaba en los dedos y que se había impregnado en sus mejillas cuando enterró su cara entre sus manos. El llanto se tornó menos difuso y más prologando.

"_No tienes idea en lo que te has metido, chiquilla. Esto no es un juego. Nuestras vidas tienen precio. Konoha ya no es nuestro hogar ni un lugar seguro. Danzo hará cualquier cosa para destruirnos, incluso si implica sacrificar a quien tenga que hacerlo. He visto como miras a tus compañeros y como te miran ellos a ti. Eres lo más valioso para ellos, y ellos son lo más valioso para ti, cuídate y cuídalos. Porque tú puedes ser su fuerza, pero también puedes ser quien los lleve más rápido hacia el infierno"_

Las palabras crueles, pero no menos realistas de Tsunade-sama habían expresado en pocas palabras su más grande miedo.

Obito, Kakashi, pensó con incertidumbre derrumbándose sin dejar de llorar.

.

~o~

.

—No te juzgaré por eso, Kushina, no tienes que mirarme como si de un momento a otro te fuera a gritar o hacer algo —murmuró Hana cansada.

La pelirroja se removió en su sitio con intranquilidad, sin levantar la cabeza ante las palabras de su mejor amiga. Cuando despertó se había encontrado en una de las celdas subterráneas de la prisión de Konoha, la que era liderada por los ANBUS. Mikoto, Hana, Hiashi, Fugaku y Minato estaban también en diferentes celdas, en la misma línea que ella, uno al lado del otro. La de Minato era la última así que apenas podía distinguirlo. Hana era la que estaba a su lado, y al lado de la Hyuga, Mikoto aun sollozando. Debían ser por las hormonas del embarazo, Mikoto no acostumbraba a llorar con facilidad y esos últimos meses había llorado más de la cuenta. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban estaba feliz de que estuvieran sanos y salvos, aunque lo primero podría cambiar debido a la terrible situación en la que estaban.

Traidores, quien lo diría.

El rayo amarillo de Konoha, la habanera sangrienta, los poderosos Hyuga y los insuperables Uchiha. Todos allí metidos en esas repugnantes celdas, acusados de alta traición, con un juicio cercano y una posible ejecución a menos de tres días.

Simplemente maravilloso.

_¿Alguien te ha dicho que abusas del sarcasmo, Kushina? —la voz aburrida del Kyūbi se filtró en su mente._

_Vaya, Kyūbi-chan, y yo que pensé que por estar enojado no me dirigirías la palabra en un buen tiempo._

_Eso depende de la situación. Estás cercana a la muerte así que decidí no enojarme._

_Eres simplemente insoportable._

_Lo mismo digo._

—Kushina —llamó Hana arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?—susurró la Uzumaki teniendo cuidado para que su voz no hiciera eco. Era plenamente consciente de que Mikoto no les hacía caso, pero incluso aunque los otros estuvieran más alejados no quería arriesgarse a que descubrieran también su secreto. Con Hana era suficiente —. ¿Qué estoy feliz de que no me veas como un monstruo? Se supone que nadie debía descubrir esto, ´ttebane —añadió miserablemente.

El haber sido elegida como segunda contenedora del Kyūbi fue un golpe duro cuando lo supo, lloró y se desesperó hasta que las palabras de Mito-sama y la ayuda de Minato le tranquilizaron. Eso debió haber quedado como un secreto, muy pocas personas sabían la verdad y nadie más debería haber descubierto eso.

—Soy tu amiga —Hana arrastró las palabras con reproche —. Mikoto y yo…

—Precisamente por eso, no quería que se involucraran más en esto —interrumpió Kushina duramente —. Son mis amigas, las primeras que no me miraron como un bicho raro cuando llegué a Konoha, las únicas que se preocuparon por mí, las _hermanas_ que nunca tuve. ¿Acaso crees que quería que supieran que era una jinchūriki, ´ttebane? Hubiera preferido llevarme el secreto a la tumba.

—Tsunade-sama lo sabía así que seguramente Orochimaru-sama y Jiraiya-sama también, por no mencionar a Minato —Hana no quitó el tono de reproche de su voz —. ¿Por qué ellos sí y nosotras no?

—Porque ustedes no son como ellos —respondió la Uzumaki en tono cansado, sabía que Hana no dejaría el tema hasta encontrar una explicación que le dejara satisfecha —. Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama y Orochimaru-sama son los sannin legendarios de Konoha; Minato el genio invencible. Ellos podían vivir con mi secreto. Mikoto y tú no. Miko-chan ya tiene suficiente sobre sí siendo una Uchiha, Fugaku-baka y ella luchan mucho para que dejen de mirarles como si fueran traidores. Imagínate que pensarían esos vejestorios si los próximos patriarcas del clan Uchiha supieran que yo llevaba al Kyūbi en mi interior. Ya suficiente jaleo armaron cuando involucre a Minato. De no ser porque el tercero me apoyó hubieran armado un escándalo inventando alguna estúpida historia a propósito del hecho que Minato es amigo de Fugaku.

Hana apretó los labios en una tensa línea dándole la razón a Kushina internamente. Los consejeros no eran precisamente los partidarios más amables para el clan Uchiha, Mikoto se lo había dicho aquella vez que mencionó al Kyūbi. E incluso aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, Hana había podido leer el desprecio en los ojos de ellos en las reuniones de los clanes. No aceptaban a los Uchiha y probablemente la futura masacre del clan les vendría como anillo al dedo, es decir la futura masacre en el futuro de los viajeros del tiempo, porque en esa época no permitiría que sucediera. Sobre eso en cuestión la Hyuga aún se preguntaba quien había destruido al clan Uchiha. Hinata solo le había contado cosas superficiales, y con la información descubierta sobre ese hecho había pasado por alto los detalles, detalles que de hecho encerraban mucho misterio. Debía haber sido una persona muy poderosa.

¿Quién podría haber destruido al clan del Sharingan?

—Y antes de que me lo preguntes —siguió Kushina sin dignarse a mirarla —. Tú tampoco entraste en mis planes precisamente porque eres una Hyuga.

La chica abrió la boca indignada sin entender lo que significaba eso.

—Lo cual quiere decir, ´ttebane —interrumpió la pelirroja rodando los ojos —. Que tú estabas demasiado cercana a Mikoto. Tu amistad equilibra el recelo contra los Uchiha, por eso tampoco tenías que saberlo. Los Hyuga tienen demasiado poderío, después de los Uchiha son el clan más poderoso de Konoha, así que técnicamente el bienestar de los Uchiha depende de ustedes.

Hana parpadeó confundida.

Kushina volvió a rodar los ojos sin alcanzar a creerse que Hana no comprendía la situación. La miró de reojo aun sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de lo que su amiga había descubierto. Había sido una solución bastante sencilla una vez que Minato y ella habían comprendido todo. Bueno, mejor dicho una vez que Minato le había hecho entender a ella. Tras convertirse en la jinchūriki del Kyūbi hubo un breve momento en que realmente consideró decírselo, pero él le había detenido con simples palabras.

"_Los Uchiha causan demasiado recelo. Danzou-sama ya me tiene en mira solo por saberlo siendo amigo de Fugaku. Cualquier cosa que haga fuera de lo común lo usara en mi contra. Si se lo dices a Mikoto, Hana, Fugaku, Hizashi, Hiashi y Misumi los arrastraras hacia su destrucción."_

Y era cierto.

Si los consejeros creían que Mikoto y Fugaku lo sabían probablemente armarían alguna conspiración acusando a los Uchiha de querer utilizarla por tener al demonio de las nueve colas. Hiashi y los otros Hyuga pagarían el precio al intentar defenderlos y Kushina no se veía capaz de hacerles eso, aunque para eso tuviera que guardar el secreto. Hiashi, Hizashi, Misumi y Hana hacían un buen trabajo inconscientemente manteniendo bien a los Uchiha y ella no les quitaría esa tregua jamás. Podría ser atolondrada, hiperactiva, algo despistada y pasarse el día peleando con Fugaku, pero no quería por nada del mundo ver destruido al clan Uchiha, y la amistad con los Hyuga era una de las causas más fuertes por las que todo se mantenía bien.

— ¿De nosotros depende el bienestar de los Uchiha? —repitió Hana en tono incrédulo —. Es ridículo, los Uchiha tienen más poderío que los Hyuga. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad —el tono sombrío de la Uzumaki la hizo tensarse en su lugar —. Tú sabes tan bien como yo todo lo que piensan del clan de Mikoto. Pueden fingir respetarlos, pueden fingir alabarlos e incluso pueden fingir adorarlos, pero detrás de eso no se encuentra más que odio, desconfianza y celos enmascarados por hipocresía. Solo hace falta un paso en falso y todos se sacaran esas falsas máscaras y los hundirán sin remordimiento.

—Nosotros…—murmuró Hana débilmente.

—Nosotros somos el ancla que los mantiene a flote, ´ttebane —rezongó Kushina fieramente —. Más bien dicho tu clan y Minato. Yo sigo siendo una extranjera que lleva su más preciado tesoro, sigo siendo reemplazable. Pero Minato es el ninja más fuerte que el mundo shinobi ha visto desde el primero y Madara Uchiha. Los Hyuga llevan el preciado Byakugan, que si bien no tiene los beneficios del Sharingan es muy poderoso. En cambio el Sharingan es un arma de doble filo, mucho más poderoso que el Byakugan no sólo puede servir para la lealtad de Konoha sino también para la destrucción de la misma, y en este momento todos ven la segunda opción. Mientras Hiashi mantenga la amistad con Fugaku, mientras tú mantengas tu amistad con Mikoto todo estará bien. Confiarán en que ustedes los mantendrán a raya. Retiren su amistad y verán las consecuencias. El clan Uchiha no será más que un recuerdo sangriento…—las palabras de Kushina se desvanecieron lentamente mientras finalmente comprendía algo que había pasado por alto.

El Kyūbi le había mostrado muchas cosas del futuro, entre ellas la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos del primogénito, el mismo que Mikoto llevaba en su vientre en ese momento, pero no se puso a pensar exactamente lo que llevó a Itachi a hacer todo eso. Y la respuesta acababa de salir de sus propios labios. Algo había sucedido que los llevara a esa horrible situación, pero fuera de eso, para llegar a aquello…para llegar a aquello…los Uchiha debieron haberse encontrado solos y acorralados…

Kushina alzó la mirada y la plantó sobre los ojos horrorizados de Hana, misma que incluso sabiendo pocas cosas había entendido lo vital. Sea la cual fuere la razón por la que el clan Uchiha desapareció en el futuro sólo fue por una razón.

Se encontraron solos…y para eso…

…para eso los Hyuga los habían abandonado.

No solo les habían declarado la guerra y enemistad. Los habían dejado solos, les habían quitado no solo amistad sino también apoyo, confianza o incluso respeto y lealtad. Les dejaron sin un vestigio de esperanza.

_¡Desde ahora seremos rivales!_

_¡Tú y tú maldito clan son la desgracia de Konoha!_

La realidad les cayó como un balde de agua fría. Porque Kushina y Hana creyeron que incluso pasando por esa etapa, los Hyuga habían seguido manteniendo sobre los Uchiha el respeto que se mantiene entre clanes independientemente si había amistad o no. El respeto que permite la consolidación de la fuerza en una aldea.

—Entonces….entonces…—susurró Hana pálida comprendiendo hasta qué punto la amistad de los Uchiha y los Hyuga era no sólo necesaria sino vital —. _Entonces yo destruí a los Uchiha…yo les quite la amistad y el apoyo…yo deje sola Mikoto cuando más me necesitaba…yo…fui la culpable de la muerte de mi mejor amiga…_

No hubo necesidad de palabras, la verdad estaba ahí, desdibujada entre los pensamientos de ambas.

No había comparación entre rivalidad y odio.

Sus dedos que se aferraban con fuerza a los barrotes que separaban su celda con la de Kushina se aflojaron lentamente. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y cayó de rodillas al frio suelo mientras el sonido hacía eco en el silencioso lugar. Mikoto, Hiashi, Fugaku y Minato miraron hacia ella con la confusión en sus rostros.

— ¿Hana? —titubeó Mikoto levantándose con cuidado de la cama que estaba pegada a la pared y donde había estado apoyada sollozando.

La Hyuga no respondió. Solo dejó escapar un ligero quejido, tan débil que apenas escucharon. En realidad fue una risa, una risa vacía que se transformó a los segundos en un llanto inconsolable.

— ¡Hana! ¿Qué te pasa? —Mikoto golpeó los barrotes afligida al verla sollozando fuertemente sobre el suelo. Al otro lado pudo captar el golpeteo de los barrotes de Hiashi.

—Déjala, ´ttebane —la voz desinflada y débil de Kushina hizo que Mikoto alzara la mirada hacia ella —. Cuando se le pase la histeria se sentirá mejor —añadió mirando hacia la pared con desconsuelo.

Mikoto asintió más que todo porque tampoco tenía algún medio para tranquilizarla. Con lentitud se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. De reojo observó cómo los chicos volvieron a sus sitios tras las palabras de Kushina. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de ponerse a pensar que le pasaba a su amiga cuando la puerta fue abierta. Ella miró ansiosa de ver aparecer a alguien conocido pero lo único que vio fue a un ANBU entrando mientras llevaba en brazos sin cuidado alguno a una pequeña niña.

Una niña cuyo llamativo cabello rojo oscuro resaltaba contra su pálida piel.

Abrió la boca incrédula.

¿Esa no era Miku…?

—Sí, es Miku Anima, la bastarda Uchiha —giró la mirada sobresaltada hacia la fría voz.

Danzou se hallaba frente a su celda observándola con sequedad y otra cosa que hizo que Mikoto retrocediera lentamente, alzando los pies del suelo y acomodándose como podía en la cama. Sus manos acariciaron de forma inconsciente su estómago con miedo. No entendía que pasaba allí ni porque habían traído a Miku cuando tenía entendido que estaba fuera de la aldea, pero en ese momento su temor iba dirigido hacia otro lado.

— ¡Mami, papi! ¡¿Dónde están mis papás? ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! —a juzgar por los chillidos infantiles la niña había despertado, y por el grito del ANBU seguramente le había mordido o rasguñado. Se lo merecía.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? —susurró Mikoto intentando aparentar calma.

—La bastarda Uchiha —repitió Danzou como si eso resolviera todo.

—Es una niña —rebatió confusa —. Una niña y además…

—Además no tiene nada que ver con esto —intervino Fugaku aferrándose a los barrotes de su prisión, que estaba al lado de la celda de Hiashi. Los ojos oscuros del hombre taladraron con frialdad inaudita a Danzou, mirándole con odio corrosivo. Incluso aunque su clan repudiara a la madre y a la hija era consciente de que ninguna merecía sufrir como lo harían su clan —. Tú lo has dicho: es una bastarda. No tiene nada que ver con los Uchiha, no tiene por qué compartir nuestro destino.

—Que conmovedor —se burló el líder de Raíz —. Los futuros líderes de los Uchiha defendiendo a la bastarda que deshonra su nombre.

— ¡¿Qué tienes contra nosotros? —Gritó Fugaku fuera de sí, activando el Sharingan brevemente —. ¡He sabido que nos odias pero nunca he entendido por qué!

—No tengo porque contestar algo tan obvio, Fugaku Uchiha —sonrió mordazmente Danzou sin mirarlo.

Minato, Hiashi, Kushina y Hana se mantenían en silencio, sin saber en qué momento intervenir. No hallaban nada con lo que defender a sus amigos. La Hyuga había cesado su llanto pero sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas no perdían de vista el subir y bajar del pecho de Mikoto mientras su respiración iba entrecortándose de forma peligrosa. Hiashi y Minato se mantenían aferrados a los barrotes de su celda, no hablando pero manteniendo su mirada sobre Fugaku, para que de algún modo supiera que ellos estaban allí.

—Ahora, no he venido para perder mi tiempo con ustedes de esta forma —Danzou hizo un gesto y un ANBU se adelantó con las llaves de las celdas —. Es hora de que comencemos con los interrogatorios.

— ¿Interrogatorios? —saltó Minato receloso —. ¿Para que quienes interrogarnos? Si ya tienes todas las pruebas para inculparnos.

—Son ninjas fieles a Konoha, o al menos eso aparentaban. Tendrán su oportunidad para demostrar su inocencia, como cualquier otro shinobi. No les quitaré eso. —el mensaje parecía sonar casi amistoso y comprensivo, pero ocultaba un mensaje que les puso los pelos de punta.

La niña en la celda frente a la de Mikoto dejó de sollozar y llamar a sus padres para mirarlos atentos con sus oscuros ojos que la señalaban como Uchiha. ¿Por qué estaban allí todos ellos? En cuanto el reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos, todos se enfocaron en ella. Tenía el kimono sucio y el cabello rojo completamente desaliñado, a pesar de su aspecto y de su carita llena de confusión y miedo, ni una sola lágrima se había derramado.

—Una digna Uchiha, incluso aunque sea una bastarda —Danzou retrocedió unos pasos repasando a la niña con una sola mirada —. La genética es bastante caprichosa. La sangre del padre brilla por su ausencia, pero la sangre de la madre ha hecho un estupendo trabajo. No es una Uchiha y al mismo tiempo lo es. Imaginen lo que se podría conseguir con ella. Cuando ustedes desaparezcan —dirigió una mirada de desdén a Mikoto y Fugaku — también lo hará el Sharingan, y pese a todo es un Dōjutsu demasiado poderoso y valioso para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

—Serás un…—siseó Kushina soltando un improperio entre dientes.

—Esta niña abrirá las puertas hacia un nuevo futuro, uno donde el Sharingan se incline ante Konoha —dijo Danzou con una sonrisa fría.

Los seis sisearon al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Has perdido el juicio! —saltó Mikoto indignada —. ¡Solo tiene cinco años!

—Y esperare a crezca pacientemente.

— ¡Los Uchiha no desaparecerán! —gritó Hana.

— ¡No puedes simplemente librarte de los Uchiha, ´ttebane! —gritó Kushina con los ojos rojos y el cabello flotándole —. ¡Necesitas mucho más que una patética excusa! ¡Un clan entero no puede ser masacrado así nada más!

—Los Uchiha conspiran contra la aldea —dijo Danzou serenamente.

— ¡Danos una prueba! —exclamaron Minato y Hiashi. Una cosa eran ellos seis, pero otra cosa era todo el clan.

—Utilizaron al Kyūbi que tiene encerrado Kushina Uzumaki en su interior para destruir parte de la aldea, todo sin razón aparente —una sonrisa cruel y satisfecha se extendió por su rostro al ver como sus palabras lo golpearon como si fuera un ataque físico.

Hubo un compás de silencio mientras Minato y Kushina retrocedían como si los hubieran golpeado, completamente pálidos. Hana volvió a caer al suelo incrédula, no había imaginado que Danzou diría eso como si nada. Se suponía que era un secreto ¿Por qué…?

_Imagínate que pensarían esos vejestorios si los próximos patriarcas del clan Uchiha supieran que yo llevaba al Kyūbi en mi interior._

Así que esa era la razón.

Mikoto entreabrió los labios mientras las palabras de Danzou resonaban en su mente. Lo primero fue la negación pero tras pensarlo y hallar aquellas acciones que siempre consideró extrañas en Kushina llegó la comprensión, y finalmente la aceptación. Solo bastaron unos segundos en los que al mismo tiempo que Fugaku, miró en dirección donde su amiga había caído. Los ojos morados de Kushina reflejaron tanto en esos pequeños instantes: dolor, angustia, rabia, incredulidad, suplica, culpabilidad y vergüenza. No sabía que expresión tenía pero a juzgar por el rostro de Kushina no era la mejor.

Fugaku apartó la mirada de la culpable de Kushina, luego pasó al rostro en blanco y herido de Mikoto y por último al pálido y culpable de Minato. Una sola mirada con su amigo bastó para saber que eso era cierto.

Kushina era la jinchūriki. Era la jinchūriki y no les había dicho nada.

Era la jinchūriki y sería esa verdad lo que les destruiría.

—…Kyūbi —pronunció Mikoto débilmente —. Jinchūriki…del Kyūbi… —una sonrisa rota se extendió por su rostro —. Así…que eso era…

Kushina enterró su rostro entre sus manos, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. El peso de la verdad y del rostro herido y sorprendido de Mikoto y Fugaku había caído sobre sus hombros como toneladas de dolor. No había querido que se enteraran nunca y en caso de que lo hubieran hecho no de esa forma. No así. ¡No así! Una punzada de puro dolor carcomió su corazón y se extendió lentamente destrozando sus nervios. Los susurros del Kyūbi no ayudaban mucho. Eso había su culpa, había perdido el control, ella lo hizo y ahora sus amigos pagarían caro aquel instante de debilidad.

Cuando levantó el rostro sus ojos volvieron a ser ojos con las pupilas alargadas. Afilados colmillos sobresalían de sus labios y el cabello volvía a flotarle rodeado de un chakra rojo.

— ¡Tú maldito hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —chilló golpeando contra los barrotes con fuerza demoniaca —. ¡Saldré de aquí y te juro que suplicarás porque alguien te mate antes de que yo lo haga! ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS, MALDITO BASTARDO!

— ¡Kushina, tranquilízate! —Minato gritó desesperado al verle volver a perder la escasa calma que había conseguido.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Él lo ha hecho! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Era un secreto! ¡ERA UN MALDITO SECRETO! ¡TE MATARE, TE JURO QUE LO HARE! —Los chillidos inhumanos de Kushina se alzaron fuertemente.

Hana sollozaba sobre el suelo mientras que Hiashi apenas acababa de aceptar la verdad de los hechos.

—Tú lo sabías…—la voz de Mikoto detuvo a Kushina. Hana levantó la mirada y la observó asintiendo —. No dijiste nada…

—Mikoto, yo apenas…

—Éramos amigas.

—Ella no es culpable. Perdí el control, Hana estuvo en el momento equivocado y lo vio —Kushina habló con rabia —. No tiene más de unas horas que lo sabe.

—No importa —Mikoto se frotó los ojos para evitar las lágrimas —. En realidad no importa. Solo es una excusa más. Danzou hubiera hallado cualquier otra cosa ¿No es así? —miró con desprecio al hombre —. ¿Esto era lo que quería? ¿Que las odie o que la odiara por el Kyūbi? Se equivocó de persona. Sea cual sean las razones que la hicieron callar no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad. Nunca odiaría a Kushina ni por el Kyūbi ni por el hecho de que piensa usarla para atacarnos.

—Mikoto…—intentó excusarse Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No pasa nada, Kushina. Cuando salgamos de esto me darás todas las explicaciones.

—Que sentimentalismo barato —se mofó Danzou ocultando su decepción ante el hecho de que no hubiera pasado nada de lo que él quería. Pero al menos aún tenía la razón fundamental por la que en primer lugar les reveló ese secreto. Destruir a los Uchiha. Enemistar a esos chicos simplemente hubiese sido un agregado más.

— ¡CALLATE! —Kushina volvió arremeter contra los barrotes pero estos no cedieron.

—No lo lograrás —la vocecita de Miku hizo que todos la volvieran a mirar. Casi habían olvidado que estaba allí. La niña seguía en el suelo, con las manos retorciendo la tela de su kimono y el miedo pintado en sus facciones, pero había una nueva firmeza en su oscura mirada mientras sostuvo la de Danzou —. No me usarás. No conozco nada de ninjas, no quiero nada de ese mundo. Pero si sé que no te serviré para los Uchiha. Prefiero morir antes que dejar que me utilices por mis ojos. ¡No despertaré el Sharingan! ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! —chilló y se lanzó a la cama boca abajo sin volverlos a mirar.

Una mueca de fastidio retorció las facciones de Danzou pero no dijo nada. Igual a esa niña tenía años por delante para _persuadirla_ de la mejor forma para que sirviera para sus propósitos. Cansado de todo ese alboroto él mismo cogió las llaves de las manos de su ANBU y abrió la celda de Mikoto, causando que está retrocediera por inercia y Fugaku lanzara un grito de indignación.

—Ya lo dije, estoy aquí para que comencemos los interrogatorios —cuatro ANBUS entraron y sostuvieron a Mikoto que se debatió con fiereza, aunque inútilmente porque tenía un sello que le impedía utilizar el chakra —. Empezando por Mikoto Uchiha.

— ¡DE NINGUNA MALDITA MANERA! —chillaron Fugaku y Kushina al mismo tiempo golpeando los barrotes con más fuerza, pero estos seguían tan inamovibles como antes.

Danzou los ignoró y sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para impedirlos se llevaron a Mikoto en dirección a la cámara de fuerza de tortura e interrogación. Los gritos de todos ellos resonaron mientras la puerta se cerraba. Todos lanzando maldiciones y gritos, con una promesa de muerte gritada a los cuatro vientos.

Mikoto fue inmovilizada contra una silla especial. Sus manos, sus tobillos, su cuello y su torso sujetos con correas de fuerza. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido, el miedo se mantenía allí porque deducía correctamente porque fue la primera en ser interrogada. Su hijo. Danzou quería terminar lo que su ANBU no había logrado. Pero no había forma alguna de que ella le mostrara miedo. No le daría esa satisfacción.

— ¿Preparada Mikoto Uchiha? —preguntó Danzou mientras conectaban cables en sus brazos, cables que se conectaban a una maquina cuyo control el hombre tenía en sus manos —. El infierno te espera.

Ella sonrió fieramente, con un oscuro y horrible sentimiento en sus ojos.

—Siempre han catalogo a los Uchiha como demonios por nuestros ojos. No están muy equivocados —su sonrisa fue tenebrosa, bajo ese rostro inmaculado y sin importar cuan frágil se viera, ella podía alcanzar un nivel de crueldad mayor de lo que esperado —. Manejamos demonios porque lo somos. El infierno no será extraño para mí, pero si para ti si yo no muero aquí, pero no solo será extraño sino también doloroso. Así que reza, Danzou, reza para que mi hijo y yo no soportemos la tortura, porque de lo contrario, de sobrevivir te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo y te arrancaré el corazón.

Danzou apretó los labios. Un Uchiha nunca amenazaba, solo informaba.

La Uchiha le lanzó una última mirada de superioridad y él activó el control.

.

~o~

.

Cuando el primer grito fue escuchado, Tsunade se encontraba en la salita de la base de Akatsuki.

—...esos son los puntos débiles de la barrera en resumen —Tsunade señaló el mapa de Konoha que estaba en el centro de la mesa —. Generalmente se puede pasar por ahí sí se sabe el lugar exacto. Danzou sin embargo puede tener vigilantes. Nunca se sabe.

Yahiko ladeó la cabeza.

—Son pequeños espacios pero serán suficientes. Konan se puede encargar de las molestias —dijo convencido.

La kunoichi de cabello azul asintió sin problemas. Nagato sentado al otro lado de Yahiko también asintió sabiendo que Konan podía envolver a alguien en origami antes de que comprendiera que sucedía.

Los sannin sentados frente a ellos también asintieron. Tal vez fueran solo jóvenes y de otra aldea, pero incluso Tsunade y Orochimaru debían admitir que el poder de ellos tres era formidable. Jiraiya había hecho un excelente trabajo. Tras esa pausa volvieron al elaborado plan que llevaban construyendo desde el amanecer. Los chicos eran astutos y agiles así que no les llevó mucho tiempo en explicaciones tontas. Solo bastaba que Jiraiya quisiera su ayuda y ellos estaban dispuestos a dar todo. Incluso aunque hubiera un gran riesgo al involucrar a ninjas de otras aldeas en problemas internos de Konoha como lo era el golpe de estado que había dado Danzou. Aun así se arriesgarían. Un golpe de estado podría producir una guerra que afectaría a todo el mundo ninja.

—Necesitamos al menos dos días más para tener todo bien armado —dijo Yahiko seriamente.

—Te doy un día —rezongó Tsunade —. Ese desgraciado para dos días habrá matado a mis alumnas.

—Tenemos que hacer todo bien, o sino el plan se echará a perder —intentó razonar el chico.

—Uhm…—la sannin apretó los labios fieramente.

—Tsunade, se razonable, Yahiko tiene razón. Si entramos sin prepararnos será echarnos de cabeza. En vez de salvarlos solo lo fregaremos todo —dijo Jiraiya miserablemente.

—Ellos tiene razón. Trágate tu preocupación, Tsunade. Somos ninjas, actúa con la cabeza fría —dijo Orochimaru secamente.

—Está bien —aceptó la rubia con rabia —. Está bien. Pero más les vale que no pase de dos días.

—Dos días serán suficientes —dijo Yahiko confiadamente —. Ustedes participarán en la batalla, después de todo son los sannin de Konoha, pero los que vinieron con ustedes…

—Probablemente Naruto ya este apto para la pelea —dijo Jiraiya —. Siendo como Kushina no tengo duda de eso. Pero ellos darán su propia batalla.

— ¿Las chicas? —preguntó Konan.

—Rin es solo una genin, no servirá de nada. Sakura está postrada en esa cama así que tampoco ayudará en nada —descartó Tsunade —. Los otros niños que vinieron por accidente…ellos no tampoco. No podrán.

— ¿Y el que queda? —señaló Nagato —. Hay otro, uno de ojos rojos.

—Ese chico…no lo sé —Tsunade miró a Jiraiya y Orochimaru —. Está en mejores condiciones que los otros, pero no me agrada. Sin importar cuan poderoso sea. Ese chiquillo es peligroso. Si quiere pelear lo hará solo, no lo quiero dentro de los planes y creo que tampoco si pudiera tomaría parte.

—Muy bien —Yahiko enrolló el mapa de Konoha —. Entonces…

…entonces un grito perforó el cómodo silencio, un grito que los hizo estremecerse a todos, un grito desesperado, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.

— ¡AHH! ¡TSUNADE-SHISHIOU! ¡AHHHHHHHH! —la voz de Sakura inusualmente alta y completamente desesperada hizo que Tsunade quedara congelada en su sitio.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que pasaba, unos pasos alterados resonaron por el pasillo. Yahiko, Nagato y Konan se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que los sannin justo para ver aparecer a Rin, ya llevaba las ropas que le habían dado para cambiarse lo cual había mejorado un poco su aspecto demacrado, pero en ese preciso instante su expresión estaba completamente aterrada. Volvía a tener las manos teñidas de sangre y temblaba levemente.

—Está gritando —explicó atragantándose con las lágrimas —. ¡Se despertó gritando! Las heridas…sangre… ¡Hay mucha sangre!

— ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —Tsunade sostuvo sin cuidado a Rin por los hombros.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! De un momento a otro…muchas heridas, se está retorciendo. No sé qué pasa. ¡No lo sé! —chilló aterrada.

—Tsunade suéltala, las estás asustando —intervino Jiraiya.

La sannin pareció perderse un segundo en sus pensamientos, recordando una breve charla con la pelirosa y en ese momento comprendió que sucedía, soltando a la niña dejó escapar una maldición y salió de la salita para ir en dirección a la enfermería. Lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar de ella fue:

— ¡Esa pequeña estúpida!

.

~o~

.

_Bailaba._

_Si, ella lo hacía, con un ritmo silencioso, sutil y tan efímero como el tiempo. Sus pasos eran graciosos y encantadores. Las ondas que formaban el agua mientras la muchacha daba una vuelta tras otra hicieron que Hinata observara su reflejo con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. La chica se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cascada y entonó una dulce melodía, tan dulce como el cantar de los pájaros y tan suave como el roce del viento, y con perfecta sincronía alzó los brazos como una bailarina, moviendo las muñecas con elegancia y finura. Tras cada movimiento un chorro de agua se alzó del río, moviéndose como una estela plateada en torno a la delicada figura que bailaba y cantaba._

_Hinata dudó un momento pero tras ese instante de vacilación se quitó las sandalias ninjas y apoyó los pies sobre al agua con el chakra adecuado. A lo lejos la muchacha seguía con su baile y su canto sin parecer sentirla. _

—_E-Eres muy buena en eso —observó cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella._

_El canto se detuvo y los chorros de agua cayeron abruptamente otra vez sobre el río. La muchacha volteó con un estremecimiento mientras su plateada-azulada mirada se fijaba en ella con tristeza y dolor._

—_Tuve la mejor maestra —musitó en respuesta mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos._

—_Yo…_

—_No es necesario que digas nada. No vinimos a cambiar la historia…—por un momento pareció que iba a decir más, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, recorrió el camino hacia la orilla, se puso sus sandalias ninjas y sin una despedida se alejó internándose entre los árboles, dejando a Hinata tan solo el recuerdo de los destellos rojos que el sol dejaba al descubierto entre su oscuro y corto cabello. _

— ¡AHHHH! ¡TSUNADE-SHISHIOU! ¡AHHHH!

Los gritos de Sakura levantaron a Hinata abruptamente de su sueño. La Hyuga respiró entrecortadamente cuando la confusión se internó entre el extraño sueño. Naruto a su lado también se levantó de un salto haciendo una mueca de dolor por el brusco movimiento. Se habían quedado dormidos luego de una sesión de besos bastante larga, acurrucados el uno contra el otro en la precaria cama. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, aunque no era de extrañar ya que cuando escaparon de la aldea era de noche y no habían descansado para nada.

— ¿Qué…? —Naruto movió la cabeza de un lado para otro aun medio dormido.

—Alguien estaba gritando —dijo Hinata bajando de la cama con cuidado —. Me pareció que e-era…

— ¡NARUTO! ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡AHHHHH!

El color huyó del rostro del rubio al reconocer esos gritos desgarradores y casi inhumanos. Bajó de la cama de un salto sin prestarle atención a sus heridas y corrió fuera del cuarto con Hinata pisándole los talones. La Hyuga lo condujo a la enfermería e ingresaron al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, que cansado de esos gritos había ido a exigir que cerraran la boca a menos que desearan arrepentirse.

Lo que hallaron hizo que ninguno se moviera de la puerta.

Sakura se encontraba sobre la camilla de la enfermería. Al llegar Tsunade le había quitado toda la ropa ensangrentada, dejándola solo con el short negro de licra y le había vendado el torso completamente, desde los pechos hasta el estómago. Había limpiado la sangre en su cuerpo y le había dejado descansando al cuidado de Rin. En esos momentos las vendas estaban completamente ensangrentadas pegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mientras la chica se retorcía presa de un dolor inimaginable. Heridas de todo tamaño y de cualquier forma se extendían por sus brazos y su torso. Cada vez que Tsunade cerraba una herida otra se abría en otro lado.

No había forma de parar aquello.

La rubia trabajaba lo mejor que podía pero era casi imposible luchar contra eso, y por si fuera poco Sakura se retorcía enterrando las uñas entre las sabanas, como si alguien estuviera pasando corriente por su cuerpo. Chillaba contorsionándose, los gritos seguían llenos de dolor y sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y cristalizados como si no estuviera allí.

—La fiebre —Tsunade dijo entre dientes —, la maldita fiebre no ayuda mucho. Ella podría darme un poco de apoyo si estuviera bien. ¡Niña, ven aquí!

Rin saltó en su sitio y corrió hacia Tsunade alzando las manos. La rubia la cogió sin mucho miramiento y comenzó a usar su chakra también para ayudarse más. No tenía caso intentar enseñarle algo a Rin de técnicas médicas, se necesitaban meses siquiera para poder manejar el chakra en su estado más puro. Lo mejor que podía hacer era pedir prestado su chakra.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan, ´ttebayo? —finalmente preguntó Naruto con horror al recuperar la voz.

Al escucharle hablar Sakura cesó en sus gritos y agitó la cabeza buscándole a pesar de que la fiebre no le dejara ver bien.

— ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto! —lloró alzando una mano. Se detuvo y volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas —. ¡Duele, Duele! ¡Naruto, has que pare!

El rubio miró sin saber qué hacer, completamente desesperado hasta que Hinata le dio un empujón. La Hyuga le señaló a su compañera y tomando conciencia el rubio quedó al lado de Sakura, cogiendo su mano cariñosamente. La pelirosa se calmó un poco a pesar de que no parecía que su sufrimiento disminuyera.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —exigió Sasuke.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada de reojo llena de resentimiento, como si fuese su culpa lo que le pasaba a Sakura.

—Ella es una estúpida, eso es lo que pasa —tajó con rabia y dureza —. Es tan estúpida que ni siquiera se para a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Hizo un Jutsu peligroso.

— ¿Jutsu peligroso? —repitió Hinata sin apartar la mirada de las manos unidas de Naruto y Sakura.

—Me preguntó esto hace unos días —murmuró Tsunade —. Es una técnica peligrosa y casi suicida, a menos que se utilice inteligentemente. Es evidente que el amor le ciega demasiado. No puedo decir que esté completamente enojada con ella, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pueda ayudarle. Si no se detiene esto pronto la pérdida de sangre será demasiado.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Hinata débilmente.

—Ató su vida a la de Mikoto, eso es lo que pasa —respondió Tsunade agotada —. Seguramente por la conversación que iban a tener lo hizo como precaución. Tomó en su cuerpo las heridas que recibe Mikoto, mientras que Mikoto no sufrirá daño alguno, sin importar cuan serias sean las heridas físicas. Lo que quiere decir…—miró a Sasuke que se había quedado paralizado en su lugar —…que están torturando a Mikoto. Pero no le hace efecto, todas las heridas las recibe Sakura, y conociendo lo fuerte que es Mikoto mentalmente dudo que salga lastimada.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Sasuke.

— ¿Están torturándola? —la voz de Sasuke fue espeluznante.

—Si escucharas bien también comprenderías que tu madre está a salvo. Sakura se ofreció como conejillo de indias. No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Pero la están torturando.

— ¡Y un demonio, niño! ¡Sakura se está retorciendo de dolor por tu madre y tú sigues con eso!

Pareció que Sasuke iba a abrir la boca de nuevo, pero otro grito de Sakura le hizo callar.

— ¡SAI! ¡INO! ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! —uno tras uno ella siguió llamando a sus seres queridos, apretando lo más que podía los dientes para no gritar tanto.

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

— _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó fríamente._

_Sakura hizo un último sello sincronizando sus movimientos con los de Mikoto y le miró sobre el hombro. La chica se encogió de hombros levemente. Mikoto parpadeó confusa sin entender el Jutsu que habían hecho._

—_Es un Jutsu médico. No quiero lamentar nada después. Esto me asegurara que tu madre se mantiene a salvo tras la conversación. Nunca se sabe que puede suceder. Este Jutsu la mantendrá a salvo._

Fue solo un breve momento pero Sasuke miró a Sakura sin entender porque lo había hecho. Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación. No quería mirar las heridas que su madre recibía pero que en realidad Sakura soportaba. No creí capaz de aguantar mirar todo sentado.

Cuando él se fue, Sakura dejó de gritar y se quedó quieta en la cama sollozando aún.

Tsunade suspiró aliviada.

—Acabó —dijo cerrando los ojos —. Danzou ya se debe haber dado cuenta que no funciona y la ha dejado en paz.

— ¿Ya no la torturará? —susurró Hinata preocupada.

—Eso no te lo puedo asegurar —dijo Tsunade sombríamente.

—Maldito…—siseó Naruto temblando de rabia sin dejar de presionar suavemente su mano contra la de la llorosa Sakura —. Maldito…

La pelirosa se encogió en su sitio sin dejar de llorar, las heridas en sus brazos ya no cerraban y con una sola mirada Tsunade supo que en realidad, las marcas de esa tortura no se borrarían nunca de su cuerpo. Serían en su mayoría cicatrices que se quedarían impregnadas allí.

Hinata cerró los ojos y unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

.

~o~

.

Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando Sakura abrió los ojos de nuevo, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y la fiebre por fin había cedido. Pero cada miembro de su cuerpo le dolía intensamente. Apenas movió los dedos cuando se percató de las heridas que estos abarcaban. Tampoco necesitó más que una mirada como su maestra, para comprender la gravedad de las heridas infligidas a Mikoto y que ella padeciera. Cuando hizo el Jutsu solo lo hizo por la conversación, confiando en que la fuerza mental de Mikoto la mantendría a salvo en esa situación, pero las consecuencias físicas de un dolor emocional no podría ser simplemente superado por fuerza mental. Lo hizo para protegerlos a los dos.

Pero había un error en ese Jutsu. Fue la razón que le hizo rescatar a Mikoto y dejar que el asesino de Sai le enterrara el kunai a ella. El Jutsu estaba hecho para encadenar su vida con la de Mikoto, no con la de Itachi y Kazai había ido más por Itachi. Si la hubiera lastimado directo en el vientre no habría podido hacer nada por el bebé.

Pero era obvio que la tortura hecha a Mikoto fue para matarla a ella y esperar que después de eso el niño muriera. Confiaba en que eso ayudara a mantener a Itachi sano.

—Maldito Danzou —susurró con la boca seca.

Cogió entre sus débiles dedos el vaso de agua apoyado en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y tomó un trago de agua. Notó que tenía nuevas vendas en el torso y además también en las muñecas y parte de los brazos. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y casi tropezó cuando bajó de la cama.

Rin dormía en una silla, apoyando los brazos al final de la cama.

Sonrió tristemente. Había arrastrado sin querer a esa niña desde el momento en que aceptó entrenarla. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido decirle que no.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía otra cosa que hacer antes de volver a perder la consciencia. Se concentró en buscar el chakra de Sasuke y lo encontró fuera de la base de Akatsuki. Con cuidado se encaramó a la ventana, siseando de dolor ante el movimiento que abría sus heridas. Para cuando salió y se internó en el lluvioso lugar sus vendas volvían a estar teñidas de sangre. El agua de la lluvia arrastraba las gotas que se perdían entre los charcos de la tierra convertida en lodo.

Lo encontró sentado en una de las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

No fue necesario decir algo, él la miró sobre el hombro con el Sharingan girando. Se paró y bajó en un silencioso salto, como si supiera que ella quería decirle algo. Durante un momento se miraron sin palabras y finalmente Sasuke dio un paso sin expresión alguna en su pétreo rostro. No fue necesaria de todas maneras alguna palabra.

Sakura sabía que era lo que atormentaba a Sasuke.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Ella sacudió la cabeza, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre sus mejillas simulando las lágrimas que quería derramar pero que ya había agotado. Ella le podía decir la razón, podía repetirle una y otra vez que le amaba y lo amaría siempre sin importar cuan retorcido fuera, que solo quería su bien y nada más. Que no deseaba verle sufrir, al menos no ya. Pero el recuerdo de Ino moribunda, de Kakashi cayendo con una expresión de sorpresa, de Sai sonriendo por última vez hicieron que esas palabras se desvanecieran antes siquiera de pensar en decirlas.

No, no le diría lo que él ya sabía.

No después de todo eso.

No cuando Ino, Kakashi y Sai estaban muertos. No cuando Sasuke había matado a parte de su familia, a sus amigos, había destruido sus sueños y arrasado con la esperanza.

—En realidad…tú ya lo sabes…—musitó tristemente —. Repetirlo no servirá de nada.

—…

—Yo siempre…siempre fui una molestia para ti. Un estorbo para los dos, nunca pude hacer bien por ustedes. Intenté…de verdad intenté ayudarles…pero no pude en nuestro tiempo —susurró agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus ojos estaban mirando el suelo —. Así que…sin importar cuantos sacrificios tenga que hacer…aquí, yo haré algo por ustedes. Yo no puedo devolverle sus padres a Naruto. Yo no puedo hacer que tu clan reviva.

—Por supuesto que no puedes.

—Pero —siguió como si él no hubiese dicho nada —. Haré todo para que Naruto sea feliz con Hinata, y haré todo…para que tu madre y tu hermano estén a salvo.

Se adelantó un paso tropezando por el mareo.

—Ellos estarán bien, te lo prometo, Sasuke. Te lo juro por mi vida, no dejaré que les pase nada.

—Tú no puedes cumplir eso —dijo Sasuke con desdén empezando a enojarse—. No te atrevas a…

—Ellos vivirán así yo tenga que morir…te lo prometo…por favor, Sasuke-kun…créeme —Sakura alzó la mirada con desesperación —. Detente…basta de odiar todo…

_¿Quién te ha lastimado, Sakura?_

_¡Detente, Sasuke-kun! Basta, por favor_

Los recuerdos pasaron como un torbellino por la mente del vengador Uchiha, revolviendo todo a su paso. Había olvidado eso, casi lo había hecho. Había olvidado cuanto miedo causó a Sakura aquella vez en los exámenes chunnin, cuanto miedo causó a todos hasta que ella con ese abrazo y esas palabras lo detuvo. No supo porque recordó eso, no supo porque el verla en ese estado volvía a sentir aquella ira que sintió cuando la vio lastimada. Concentró sus ojos rojos en las heridas extendidas en su cuerpo, siendo consciente que esas heridas habían sido dibujadas en el cuerpo de su madre pero que por ese Jutsu en realidad no le habían lastimado. Y cerró los ojos respirando intranquilamente.

Había un ápice de humanidad en su interior nuevamente, podía sentirlo dentro de él.

Un ápice de humanidad que se iba extendiendo lentamente por su alma con cada cosa que sucedía y que finalmente el sacrificio de Sakura había logrado despertar aún más.

Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por sentimientos. Sólo quería su venganza.

Sólo eso.

El sonido de los pasos de Sakura volvió a sonar y abrió los ojos.

Sakura sonrió. Fue una sonrisa rota, desolada y con una pizca de desesperante esperanza.

Esperanza, amor. Cosas que él ya no sentía.

O eso creía.

La respiración entrecortada de Sakura chocó contra su pecho, ya que ella era una cabeza más baja. Ella alzó la cabeza y siguió sonriendo con los ojos cristalizados. La fiebre volvía a estar presente. Y entonces sin saber porque alzó la mano y la apoyó contra la mejilla tibia de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos y exhaló un suave suspiro de alivio. Una sonrisita tonta e infantil, como las de antaño, se extendió por su rostro antes de desvanecerse completamente.

Sasuke la sostuvo entre brazos, impidiendo que cayera a la tierra húmeda.

Y algo sucedió. Cuando volvió a parpadear notó que veía todo normalmente, sin que su Sharingan le incrementara visión o le hiciera consciente de cada pequeño movimiento.

Entonces comprendió que había desactivado el Sharingan.

Sus ojos volvían a ser negros como la noche.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hi!<em>

_Ya, ya, sé que demore, pero dije que mis estudios no me dejan más que tiempos limitados y lamento mucho la tardanza, pero si (a quien dejó el review expresando eso) le molesta pues no puedo hacer nada, comentarios como ese no me van hacer actualizar más rápido porque mi vida depende toda de mi carrera, no de estos fics, sin importar cuanto me gusten. Tengo mis prioridades, como las tienen todos, y sé que la mayoría me entiende, sólo específico para los que obviamente aun no son conscientes de que la vida de uno depende de la carrera que estudia._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capi les guste. _

_*_Miku Anima Uchiha, es una Oc creada por Sabaku no Kuraii y por mí.

*Bueno tal vez Miku teniendo solo cinco años suena muy adulta, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Kakashi se graduó como chunnin a los seis y para eso era obvio que no era un niño normal. Así como otros genios, no digo que Miku sea una genio, pero simplemente quiero exponer un punto de vista u.u

*Meto demasiado a los Uchiha porque en sí, es ese círculo de odio nacido de Madara, seguido por la masacre y concentrado en Sasuke el punto negativo de Naruto. Los Uchiha son el odio que debe ser redimido.

*Para aclarar no será un ObitoxRin, ni un KakashiXRin. Si no ObitoxOC, KakashixAnko y RinxOC.

*Kakashi es ya chunnin, me equivoque respecto a eso en el capi pasado, ya lo corregiré.

*en el manga los ojos de Yahiko son azules y en el anime marrones, pero yo siempre me baso en el manga.

Lo que no daña, mata. El título en si se refiere a la sangre Uchiha maldita que fue la causa por la que secuestraron a Miku, después con Hinata y Naruto a ese amor que siempre está presente en la Hyuga y el amor que fue la huella de sacrificio en Naruto por parte de sus padres. Con Yahiko y Konan porque el amor como algunos dicen te hace débil, en el canon fue la razón por la que Yahiko renuncio a su vida por la de Konan, independientemente si fue amor fraternal o romántico. Con Sakura y Sasuke porque ese amor la lastima hasta lo incomparable y siempre estará presente en ella, sin importar que, ese amor es su maldición.

_Eso es todo._

_Gracias por leer :D_

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	15. Tras una simple razón

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Mundo donde estés presente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tras una simple razón<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia en su totalidad es un regalo para Aniyasha :p. Gracias por todo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

— _¡Naruto, Sasuke, al suelo! —Sakura gritó espantada corriendo hacia ellos._

_Los dos levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo sin comprender. Él giró sobre su sitio mirando a los ojos jades de su compañera y comprendiendo exactamente cuál era el punto de su terror. Sasuke seguía tirando inútilmente de su inconsciente madre para separarla de la trampa, ni siquiera convocó a Susano 'o temiendo que cualquier cosa terminar por lastimarla. Pero no era como si hubiese mucho por hacer._

_No tenían forma de escapar a tiempo._

_Sakura lloró y gritó acelerando su carrera, pero no fue suficiente. Un agudo dolor en el estómago le hizo mirarse, se llevó las manos al punto herido y éstas se mancharon de su propia sangre. Sonrió débilmente y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Al menos había podido salvar a sus padres._

_A lo lejos el grito de Sakura y Hinata resonó lleno de dolor mientras él perdía la consciencia._

_¡NARUTO!_

— ¿Naruto-kun? —el aludido se estremeció levemente cuando el llamado de Hinata le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana llena de agua y volteó a verla con una falsa sonrisa, de esas que mostraba Sai al no saber que más hacer. No podía permitirse pensar mucho en aquello, no, claro que no. Sin importar lo que Kurama había dicho, en realidad eso no podía seguir filtrándose en sus pensamientos y hacerle perder la razón. Lo único que podía hacer en realidad era ignorar lo que vio, hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Una "visión" no iba a entorpecer todo por lo que estaba luchando. Él era quien elegía su destino, él era quien decidía lo que haría y lo que no. El chakra de Kurama no cambiaría eso.

_Al menos tú has recordado lo que viste, Naruto —el Kyūbi le frunció el ceño —La mocosa no tuvo esa suerte. No comprendió que lo sucedía hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_Fue diferente. Tú lo dijiste, vio lo que no vería, ´ttebayo. No vio su propia muerte. ¿Por qué yo sí?_

_En realidad debes recordar que la mocosa vio incluso su muerte en este tiempo, y sobre lo otro, es un aviso. En realidad no creo que mueras, alguien tomará tu lugar._

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, Hinata se adelantó y entró nuevamente en su campo de visión haciéndole olvidar al Kyūbi. Naruto le miró con una leve sonrisa un tanto menos falsa que la anterior. Podía sentir la preocupación que desprendía Hinata desde que le vio ingresar otra vez al cuarto después de que Tsunade les ordenara dejar a Sakura descansar. Podía sentirla y eso en cierta forma le agradaba. No había tenido muchas personas que se preocuparan tanto por él cuando era niño. El equipo siete había reemplazado eso y después los demás con su aceptación. Pero la preocupación de Hinata incluía una profundidad que iba más allá del campo de la amistad o el respeto.

Y aquello hacia que la adoración hacia Hinata se incrementará lentamente en su pecho.

—Ven, Hinata-chan —abrió los brazos vendados también luego de que Tsunade le diera un golpe al haber roto su orden de no moverse. La sannin lo había curado nuevamente, vendado más fuertemente y sin miramientos le envió de regreso con Hinata a su cuarto. Mientras la Hyuga había mascullado algo y se había retirado unos minutos él había estado mirando la ventana con melancolía.

Hinata dudó unos segundos pero gustosa se acercó a Naruto y se dejó caer sobre él, sonriendo cuando los brazos de él se cerraron en torno a ella. Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, sin palabra alguna. Los dedos de Hinata se enterraron levemente en la espalda de Naruto, sus ojos fijos en la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin piedad alguna. Hubo un momento mientras permanecieron abrazados que ella sintió a Naruto tensarse, y apoyó su mejilla contra el torso vendado del rubio, escuchando el continuo latido de su corazón. Al sentirle relajarse nuevamente Hinata sonrió y cerró los ojos. No le importaba seguir parada horas y horas si podía continuar abrazada a él para siempre. Lo único que le interesaba es que Naruto volviera a sonreír como antes, incluso aunque sabía que después de lo sucedido a Sakura él estaba decaído.

Solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente a que intentara superar el sufrimiento de Sakura y pudiera volver a estar en paz. Porque aunque él no tuviera la culpa, ella sabía que Naruto se culpaba por lo sucedido.

Incluso ella al cerrar los ojos aun podía verla retorciéndose del dolor y todas aquellas cicatrices surcar sus brazos y su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? —preguntó tímidamente sin mirarlo.

—Sí, soy fuerte como un roble, ´ttebayo —sonrió Naruto mirando fijamente hacia adelante —. No tienes que preocuparte, Hinata-chan.

—Pensé…q-que…luego de que lo que viste con Sakura-san…—murmuró tristemente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Naruto aspiró una bocanada de aire y sus manos se tensaron en torno a la cintura de Hinata. No podía negar que lo que vio con su compañera de equipo no era algo que le hubiese relajado precisamente después de todo lo sucedido. No era algo que estaba en sus manos cambiar o mejorar y eso le había dejado impotente y rabioso. Porque ver a Sakura-chan retorcerse del dolor, llorando y suplicando para que todo parara le había dolido. Porque seguía amándola, quizá no como antes, quizá no en realidad como un hombre amaba a una mujer, pero la amaba, y quizá en realidad era como un amigo amaba a su amiga, como un hermano a su hermana.

Y había prometido protegerla y no pudo hacerlo. No pudo protegerla de sí misma.

_Te amaré y protegeré por siempre y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ´ttebayo —había chillado alzando un puño._

_Sakura alzó las cejas y de pronto rió con las mejillas rosas._

Aquella promesa que había sido hecha hace tanto, tanto tiempo que incluso lo había olvidado. Solo fue cuando sus memorias resurgieron después del encuentro con su madre, cuando aquellos sueños extraños tomaron sentido, cuando los susurros de "Te amo" cobraron razón, cuando vio su corazón y recordó aquellos pequeños y borrosos recuerdos que le habían ayudado a salir adelante. Una vez liberado de su parte oscura y tras saber la verdad de todo había quedado libre de resentimiento y de odio. Y allí había sido capaz de recordar la razón por la que sintió una extraña conexión siempre con Sasuke y con Sakura. Lo olvidó una vez, pero ahora que lo había vuelto a recordar no dejaría que eso se perdiera.

Había sido cuando comprendió porque quería tanto a Sakura.

—No estaba en tus manos detener eso, Naruto-kun —susurró Hinata gentilmente.

—Hubiese querido que estuviese en mis manos, ´ttebayo —confesó Naruto haciendo un gesto de resignación —. Sakura-chan sufrió mucho.

—Fue su elección…el a-amor nos hace perder la cabeza —dijo Hinata suspirando melancólicamente, recordando cuando se interpuso entre Pain y Naruto, aunque obviamente fue una acción completamente suicida.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió recordando eso también.

—Lo mejor será que descanses, Naruto-kun —dijo la Hyuga dulcemente —. Sakura-san aún está descansando, no servirá de nada que permanezcas despierto si no estás bien cuando ella reaccione.

Naruto asintió formando un puchero. Se sentía muy cansado así que como decía Hinata, lo mejor sería dormir un rato. De nada le serviría estar despierto si Sakura le regañaba después. Sin soltar a Hinata, retrocedieron unos pasos y le hizo caer con él a la cama. Pudo sentir el calor de las mejillas de la Hyuga y rió quedamente ante su vergüenza. Sin importar que Hinata ya hubiese superado un poco más la etapa de los desmayos aún seguía sonrojándose mucho, y eso lo consideraba aun entre divertido y tierno. Sin embargo Hinata se aferró más a él, toda sonrojada pero no permitiéndose en ningún momento que su dolorosa timidez destrozara ese momento.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento?

Muchas, cientos de veces.

Aferrarse a aquel sueño que comenzaba a hacerse realidad era lo único que le ilusionaba en aquella situación tan desastrosa. Considerando aún más el hecho de que el cariño que daba y recibía era bastante más grande de lo que imaginó. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que Naruto finalmente había respondido a su confesión de forma positiva, y los besos y los abrazos no faltaban en ningún momento. No desperdiciaría ni un minuto a su lado.

Cuando sintió los labios de Naruto en su cabello, alzó la cabeza ligeramente. Sus mejillas seguían encendidas y rió suavemente cuando Naruto comenzó a repartir besos en su cara sin pausa para después reclamar sus labios. Mantuvo el beso, apoyando sus menudas manos en la ancha espalda de Naruto, esforzándose por transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

Naruto pudo sentir de nuevo, como la primera vez, aquella dulzura, la suavidad de los movimientos, la ternura que desprendía Hinata. Desde el primer beso que le dio pudo captar todo ese amor que ella le ofrecía desinteresadamente y aquello aumentaba su adicción a los labios de la Hyuga. No la amaba, pero sabía que le gustaba y mucho y deseaba así como sus besos, poder hacerse adicto a esos puros sentimientos para poder dejar ir finalmente a Sakura y corresponder el amor de Hinata.

Ella sonrió en medio del beso, podía sentir los brazos de Naruto en torno a su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los suyos, y aquella sensación en su pecho se incrementaba cada vez más. No había imaginado que Naruto pudiera ser tan pasional y cariñoso. No con lo atolondrado e hiperactivo que era. Pero el Uzumaki le estaba demostrando que podía ser eso y mucho más. Que podía ofrecer tanto cariño y pasión como ella daba.

Se recostaron lentamente sin dejar de besarse y Hinata pensó que era exactamente aquella soledad que siempre vivió lo que le hacía ser así. No había tenido a sus padres, creció solo sin amor y cariño, él no había tenido con quien compartir aquello nunca, al menos no hasta ese momento. Y era exactamente por toda esa soledad que ahora con ella daba todo el cariño y amor que siempre quiso dar, el amor que nunca pudo demostrar por el rechazo de la aldea los primeros años. Todo lo que siempre había ocultado en su interior a la espera de poder compartirlo. Lo que reprimió con aquella máscara de falsa felicidad.

En ese momento fue que Hinata comprendió que aún había cosas que no conocía de Naruto, que nadie más conocía de hecho y que ella estaba dispuesta a conocer con paciencia. Cosas como esas que había tenido la dicha de conocer primera. Y se prometió a si misma que compensaría toda esa soledad como fuera posible. Que haría a Naruto feliz si él se lo permitía y le ayudaría a dejar de reprimir sus emociones y sentimientos.

Haría todo por él.

La falta de aire les hizo separarse a los pocos segundos. Hinata le sonrió suavemente, llevando su mano con timidez y pasándola con suavidad sobre la mejilla herida del rubio. Naruto le sonrió anchamente y le dio un beso en la frente para después pegarla a él y enterrar el rostro en la curva de su cuello, inhalando su aroma. Aquel gesto tan íntimo le hizo sonrojarse aún más, aun así se tragó su nerviosismo y acarició aquellas hebras doradas. La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

—Duerme, Naruto-kun.

—No te vayas, ´ttebayo —pidió bostezando y con los parpados pesados —. Quédate a mi lado, Hinata.

—Así será —la Hyuga presionó sus labios sobre los de Naruto con suavidad, en un tierno y casto beso —. Estaré contigo. Ahora descansa.

—Está bien, ´ttebayo —Naruto cerró los ojos y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura de la chica.

Hinata apoyó entonces su cabeza contra el torso de Naruto, acurrucándose en sus brazos, suspirando de alivio al ver como el sueño comenzaba a relajar al Uzumaki. Naruto se removió un poco aún medio dormido.

— ¿Hinata? —llamó con la voz pastosa.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Si, Naruto-kun? —preguntó adormilada.

—Te quiero, ´ttebayo —murmuró antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, el sueño se esfumó al instante en cuanto oyó lo que dijo Naruto. La alegría brotó con fuerza en su pecho, su corazón aleteó de felicidad y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción. Había estado consciente de que tomaría tiempo para que Naruto la amara, para que incluso la aceptara como una amiga, porque por mucho que doliera solo había sido una compañera para él. Porque la única chica con la que Naruto había crecido era Sakura y ella no pensaba tomar ese puesto jamás. La amistad entre compañeros en un equipo era sagrada y ella era consciente de cuanto significaba eso. Era muy consciente de que la amistad, la verdadera amistad era incluso más rara y más difícil que el mismo amor, porque era un tipo de confianza, un tipo de cariño que se profesaba con la misma fuerza y con diferentes sentidos.

Kiba y Shino habían representado para ella muchísimo más de lo que nunca tuvo, muchísimo de lo que ella misma perdió durante la guerra. Aquel pedazo de su corazón que ellos repararon con su aceptación y su cariño. Aquello que murió cuando Uchiha Sasuke los mató ante sus ojos. Eso exactamente era lo que Sakura significaba para Naruto y lo que ella jamás podría significar del mismo modo. Porque era un tipo de cariño diferente.

Sin embargo esas palabras revolvieron sus sentimientos y le hicieron comprender que después de todo, el tiempo que tendría que esperar no sería mucho. Al menos eso ya era un gran paso.

Con una boba sonrisa se acurrucó de nuevo contra el cuerpo de su amado y cerró los ojos a la espera de poder dormir y descansar de todo lo sucedido.

_Respiró hondo y sonrió de forma casi distraída mientras removía los fideos de forma que rayaba lo experto, tenía el gesto entre concentrado y tranquilo, como si estuviera acostumbrada a lo que hacía en ese momento. Aun le costaba creer que hubiera otra persona a quien le encantara el ramen de esa forma tan peculiar como al mismo Naruto. _

_Y podía escucharla. Sabía lo impaciente que estaba porque terminara para poder llevarse su amado alimento a la boca, como para constatarlo la oyó canturrear con su voz aguda y aniñada:_

—_Ramen, ramen, ramen. —Hacía figuras indeterminadas sobre la mesa de forma distraída, con los ojos posados en la madera._

—_Paciencia, Natsuki. — No era un regaño, de hecho, no está más lejos de serlo. La niña hizo oídos sordos y Hinata no se quejó mientras ella siguió murmurando el nombre de los fideos._

_Al escucharla Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que realmente era demasiado parecida a Naruto. Ella era preciosa, de piel blanca y pálida, curvilínea y bajita, con un oscuro cabello que le caía hasta antes de los hombros pero alborotada, con algunos reflejos rojos; y para acabar de completarla tenía unos ojos que le recordaban mucho a los de Naruto, azules pero con un toque lavanda y plata que le daba una rara combinación._

_Antes de darse cuenta, había colocado el cuenco ante la chica, que tenía los ojos azules emocionados y brillantes, expectantes ante el olor que se colaba por su nariz._

— _¡Ramen, Ramen!—Chilló, entusiasmada y moviendo los palillos hacia todos lados._

—_Quema. —Avisó, mientras Natsuki asintió y sopló con fuerza, ansiosa por probar la comida._

_Hinata se sentó a su lado y la observó fijamente perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos y sus sospechas. La llegada de ellos tres había sido un total misterio y también un secreto para todo Konoha. La Hokage había prohibido que preguntaran algo. Pero era imposible no tener curiosidad, todos la tenían. Todos habían intentado acercarse sin mucho éxito a aquellos tres muchachos que meses atrás habían aparecido en una explosión en las puertas de la aldea. Luego del fracaso del equipo de Naruto en regresar al desertor Uchiha, la llegada de ellos tres había sido la novedad. Hinata y muchos habían intentado hablarles, ser amables pero las primeras semanas solo habían recibido rechazos y miradas dolidas, como si de algún modo les hicieran daño con su presencia. Hinata aún no olvidaba la escena de la cascada, cuando Natsuki le había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Lo que importaba era que al final sus esfuerzos tenían sus frutos. Ella podía cocinarles todos los días y poco a poco ellos habían ido abriéndose. _

_De hecho solo Sakura y ella habían tenido suerte. Sakura obviamente por el hospital cuando los atendía y los trataba con dulzura. Aun así ninguna de las dos estaba ni de cerca de saber el origen tan misterioso de los tres. De la extraña afinidad que sentían._

_Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando una voz chillona se escuchó desde la entrada. El primero que entró, como si estuviera en su casa, era un chico de la edad de Natsuki. Casi corrió hacia ellas, diciendo algo sobre lo aburrido que llevaba todo el día y hablando sin parar. Lo que más destacaba del apuesto muchacho eran aquellos googles naranjas desgastados. De alguna forma le hacía recordar a Naruto cuando era un niño, antes de que se convirtieran en genin._

_Sin perder el tiempo, tras el chico, entró una niña. Ella bufó, despectiva, mirando al muchacho con desdén e hizo una reverencia en su dirección para acercarse también._

—_Deja de ser tan escandaloso. —su voz femenina era cortante como un cuchillo._

_El chico le ignoró y se sentó al lado de Natsuki, la cual le ignoró olímpicamente para seguir comiendo su preciado ramen. Él formó una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos brillaron de forma traviesa al mirar a su amiga._

— _¿Qué tal el día, chicos? —preguntó Hinata con una sonrisita nerviosa._

—_Estupendamente —sonrió el chico con una media sonrisa que es una rara combinación de arrogancia y despiste. _

_La niña simplemente enredó uno de sus dedos en sus largos y claros cabellos, encogiéndose de hombros sin decir palabra. _

_Sin que tuvieran tiempo siquiera a procesarlo, de pronto el muchacho en un rápido movimiento, empujó a Natsuki hacia su ramen. Éste le manchó la ropa, el cabello y la cara. Ella chilló indignada haciendo aspavientos, el otro se limitó a reírse como loco. Un montón de palabras fueron dichas por Natsuki, entre las cuales destacó una que llamó la atención de Hinata, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarlo puesto que el chico se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a correr en círculos mientras Natsuki le perseguía como posesa._

_No pudo negarlo, era muy divertido._

_Incluso la niña, con su porte tan frío que incluso el propio Neji la envidiaría, se permitió una leve sonrisa ante las carcajadas de su hermano._

_El chico dio una media sonrisa mitad irónica, mitad divertida._

_Natsuki chilló más fuertemente._

_La más pequeña se cruzó de brazos y bufó bajamente algo que sonó a "críos"._

_De pronto la sonrisa abandonó sus labios pues aunque había sido casi imperceptible volvió a escuchar esa peculiar palabra proveniente de Natsuki, rematándolo con las siguientes acciones de los otros dos._

_Y Hinata supo que Sakura no estaba mal encaminada. Esos chicos ocultaban algo, y eso no era lo único. Estaba segura de los conocía de algún modo._

_Si tan solo pudiera recordar porque._

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos nuevamente se topó con que seguía durmiendo al lado de Naruto, cuya respiración subía y bajaba con suavidad y aquello la relajó instantáneamente. Sin embargo aquella presión en su pecho no disminuyó cuando se frotó las sienes con desespero. Al abrir los ojos aquel sueño se desvaneció lentamente, quedando solos los vestigios de destellos que no comprendía en absoluto. Era la frustró, de alguna forma sabía que esos sueños no eran normales. Habían ido mezclándose con sus pesadillas sobre la guerra, especialmente desde que llegó a ese tiempo y añadiendo más preocupación para sí misma. Solo recordaba una cosa de todo lo soñado, un nombre.

—Natsuki —murmuró bajamente.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el lúgubre techo. Aspiró profundamente y miró por la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama. Ya estaba casi anocheciendo. Había dormido bastante. Se soltó del agarre de Naruto y bajó de la cama. Al ver como Naruto se movió en busca de calor, Hinata sonrió tiernamente y le acarició nuevamente una mejilla. Encontró unas sábanas en el pequeño y desgastado ropero, así que lo arropó y salió fuera.

Quitando el extraño sueño aun había una cosa más que le atormentaba. Naruto estaba durmiendo así que era el momento ideal para de una vez dar fin a eso.

A su mente volvieron otra vez las escenas de horas atrás. Sakura retorciéndose y chillando de dolor mientras Naruto le daba la mano. Tal vez nadie lo había comprendido, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto o la misma Sakura pues cada uno lo había visto desde su propio modo, pero ella había sido espectadora de todo desde su sitio y no había necesitado más de unos segundos para comprender todo. Al escuchar a Naruto, Sakura había dejado de gritar, llamándole de forma desesperada. Había sido la acción del Uzumaki lo que le había calmado más que el chakra curativo de Tsunade. Y cuando ella abrió los ojos al mirarle, Hinata había visto en esos ojos jades, los comienzos del mismo sentimiento que profesaba a Naruto.

No, Sakura no amaba a Naruto.

Tampoco estaba enamorada.

Mucho menos; ilusionada.

Pero…pero no estaba muy lejos de aquello.

Y Hinata pensó que Sakura había dejado de ser solo una compañera, en aquel momento también se convirtió en una verdadera rival.

.

~o~

.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

Sasuke parpadeó sin comprender bien porque había desactivado el Sharingan. Creyó que al ser los ojos de Itachi ya no podían volver a su color de antes nunca. Sin embargo contradiciendo lo que siempre creyó podía notar como ya no llevaba su línea sucesoria activada. Veía todo de forma normal. Y eso de alguna forma no le hizo sentir bien. Haber aceptado llevar los ojos de su hermano incluso yendo contra sus ideales había marcado su propio e irreversible final en su ansiada venganza. El fin de su decisión. La prueba de que no iba a dar marcha atrás, ni siquiera por la memoria de Itachi. Porque no eran sus ojos, eran los ojos de su hermano y exactamente eso le había ayudado a sus pensamientos sobre su venganza.

No volver a desactivar el Sharingan jamás había sido un precio gustoso a pagar. Algo que de hecho le había hecho sentir orgulloso de su sangre. Otra prueba más de que nunca sería el Sasuke de antes.

Pero lo había desactivado.

Maldijo entre dientes y apretó los labios de rabia. Aunque se negara a creerlo, había una parte dentro de sí, una pequeñísima parte de hecho que le susurraba exactamente la razón por la que sus ojos ahora volvían a ser negros. Esa fue exactamente la razón por la cual miró hacia la muchacha inconsciente en sus brazos. Él había estado orgulloso de portar los ojos de Itachi, rojos como la sangre, con el Sharingan, pero Sakura…cuando había visto a Sakura por primera vez tras la operación, en las tiendas médicas, ella le había dirigido la más sorprendida y desesperada de las miradas.

Sakura odiaba sus ojos rojos, porque eran la prueba de que ya no era el de antes…

— _¡Shizune-neesan! —sonrió de forma cruel y despectiva, girando entre sus manos su katana mientras mataba a quienes podía. Fue ese grito sin embargo lo que le hizo alzar la cabeza con interés._

_Esa era la voz de Sakura. Vagamente recordó que ella ahora era una ninja médico. Sus ojos viajaron por los cadáveres de los médicos esparcidos por todos los sitios. Ya casi estaba acabando con todos los refuerzos. Si quería destruir todo lo primero era matar a esos inútiles. Los ninjas médicos debían desaparecer del campo de batalla. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta mientras Naruto hacía de nuevo el papel de héroe._

_El humo y el polvo comenzaron a dispersarse y pudo ver la figura de su antigua compañera de equipo ir contra uno de los zetsu, estampándolo contra el suelo sin duda para apartarlo de encima de una mujer de pelo negro a la que recordó como Shizune, la consejera de la Hokage. Shizune tampoco perdió tiempo, de un salto estampó a otro zetsu (que iba a por Sakura) para sellarlo, la única diferencia que vio fue el hecho de que la pelinegra batalló para poder reducir a su oponente, mientras que Sakura con un simple y devastador golpe lo había aturdido. _

_Uhm…claro, lo había olvidado. Su fuerza sobrehumana, el legado de la Hokage._

_La voluntad de fuego de Konoha ahora vivía y ardía con fuerza en Sakura, llevando sobre si el poder de una Senju._

_El poder de su máximo enemigo._

_Cuando se fue de Konoha realmente lo hizo para vengarse de Itachi, pensando que luego de eso podría regresar a la aldea. Sabía que tanto Naruto como Sakura le esperarían. En su mente nunca estuvo matarlos, no a menos que ellos se lo buscaran. El intentarlo cuando se reencontraron fue porque ellos estaban molestándole con su estúpido sentimentalismo cuando él aún no había cumplido su meta, y no importaba que fueran ellos, si se interponían en su camino entonces los apartaría, así de sencillo. Pero aquello cambió tras saber la verdad…no…ni aun así, porque a pesar de todo el equipo siete siempre había ocupado una parte importante de su vida. El cambio se generó recién cuando su ambición sobrepaso todo, cuando su justicia se convirtió en pura y retorcida venganza. Fue entonces que ya no había nada que salvar dentro de sí. Y selló aquel camino cuando mató a Danzou. Por eso no tuvo dudas cuando deseó matar a Kakashi, ni cuando cerró sus manos sobre el cuello de Sakura. Tampoco cuando hizo esa promesa con Naruto, del hecho de que se matarían el uno al otro para marcar la salvación o la destrucción del mundo tal como lo conocían._

_No tuvo dudas tampoco sobre el hecho de que como sea tenía que matar a Kakashi y Sakura por descontado, porque ellos representaban también lo que le ataba a Konoha, aquellos lazos que sin importar cuando destrozó él, ellos no querían romper. Su sangre pagaría lo que faltaba corromper de su alma. Pero Kakashi poseía el Sharingan, lo que no le pertenecía, no le interesaba como lo había obtenido, lo que le interesaba era como tenía que quitárselo. Y era aquello lo que sin duda le instaba más a añadir a su lista a su ex sensei._

_Pero Sakura…Sakura simplemente había sido el complemento para terminar eso. No tenía especial interés más allá de terminar con el equipo siete. De hecho sabía que si mataba a Naruto y Kakashi era igual que matarla, pues cuando los viera caer, ella se rompería entre la agonía de perderlos, encerrada en su propia mente, Sakura moriría de dolor. No había reto en matarla. Ella era patética._

_Solo que en ese momento encontró una razón para destruirla, algo más allá de simplemente hacerlo porque tenía que hacerlo. Encontró una verdadera razón para matarla a como dé lugar._

_La discípula de la Godaime Hokage, eh. La joven promesa de la medicina. La única que tenía el legado de Senju Tsunade sin llevar esa sangre en sus venas. Definitivamente Sakura tendría que morir._

_Ya no era solo su ex compañera, ella una kunoichi de Konoha, y no cualquiera, tenía que ser la alumna de Tsunade Senju. _

_Una sonrisa cruel, despectiva y macabra se pintó en su rostro mientras imbuyó el chidori en su katana e iba a paso lento hacia ella, apartando con un puntapié a todos los muertos. La vio vagamente intentado salvar lo poco que quedaba de las tiendas médicas. Sus ojos no perdieron el detalle que tuvo con uno de los cuerpos que habían rodado de entre unas sábanas. El gesto de ella se contrajo de dolor al cubrirle de nuevo y derramar cuantas lágrimas. Sasuke logró ver el rostro del cadáver antes de que desapareciera bajo las mantas._

_Era su reemplazo. Sai, como recordó. Ese estúpido ANBU raíz. _

_Bueno, le habían ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarle._

— _¡Sakura-senpai! —una joven mujer de corto cabello castaño y uniforme de médico se había acercado hacia la joven de cabello rosa murmurando algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Solo vio como Sakura miró a Shizune, como la pelinegra asintió y por ende Sakura. _

_Entonces él alzó la katana atravesando con el chidori el corazón de la castaña cuando ella dio vuelta para irse. Shizune y Sakura que estaban de espaldas se tensaron y voltearon al mismo tiempo con lentitud ante el sonido del millar de pájaros. Él lanzó a la joven muerta a un lado sin mirarla. Ahora solo quedaban dos ninjas médicos de todo el escuadrón. Ambas las discípulas de la Hokage. Tendría todo el gusto de matarlas._

_Pero no tuvo tiempo de ir por Shizune, tampoco es que la hubiese considerado una prioridad, cuando Sakura empujó a la mayor con fuerza dándole un golpe en el estómago con la palma de la mano para no lastimarla mucho, enviándola bastante lejos al pillarla desprevenida. _

_Arqueó una ceja con burla, tendría tiempo después para ir por Shizune, mientras tanto…_

_En un rápido y elegante gesto Sasuke apareció frente a Sakura sin que ella tuviera tiempo de parpadear. El filo de la katana abrió una pequeña herida en el cuello de la pelirosa, que apenas había reaccionado con un suave aspaviento. Una pequeña gota de sangre apenas se formó antes de que la herida se cerrara al instante. Hizo una mueca de desdén al mirar eso y le frunció el ceño, finalmente mirándola a los ojos._

_Sakura no hacia ningún movimiento mientras se mordía los labios con indecisión. Unas cuantas lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos jades y resbalaron por sus mejillas, cayendo en la katana y finalmente al suelo._

_¿Es que nunca podía dejar de llorar?_

_Una sonrisa triste adornaba sus labios._

_No había miedo en sus ojos, simplemente resignación, como si supiera que ese sería su final. _

—_Tus…ojos…—susurró ella de pronto, mientras él sin saber porque al meditar su reacción no había hecho aún intento de matarla._

—…— _¿sus ojos? ¿Qué tenían sus ojos? Apretó la katana con fuerza haciéndole otra herida en el cuello._

— _¿Qué te has hecho en los ojos, Sasuke-kun? —ella alzó la mano de forma temblorosa como si pretendiera apoyarla en su mejilla. Le observó con desprecio, como retándola a hacerlo. Pero Sakura no le tocó, apenas acarició el aire alrededor de él, e incluso aunque no hubo contacto físico pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo, tal vez se debió al chakra curativo que ella desprendió de forma inconsciente —… no son tus ojos…— dijo ella con la voz estrangulada —. ¿Qué has hecho, Sasuke-kun? —hubo pura desesperación y congoja en su voz._

—_Son los ojos de Itachi —respondió con voz fría e impersonal —. Los ojos que acabaran con tu mundo._

—_Los ojos que de hecho salvaron nuestro mundo —murmuró Sakura mirándole con desesperación —… ¿Eso es todo? …—al verle callado, ella lloró con más fuerza —. Entonces es cierto…como precio a su sufrimiento tú quieres nuestra sangre derramada._

—_Sin duda alguna._

—_Ni siquiera son tus ojos… ¿Cómo podrás honrar su memoria de esta forma? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa rota —. ¿Cómo podrás derramar nuestra sangre con los ojos de la persona que murió para impedir eso? De verdad, Sasuke-kun…eres despreciable…—la última palabra había salido de forma agónica entre sus labios, como si alguien le hubiese arrancado la palabra a la fuerza. De hecho Sasuke tuvo la seguridad de que a ella le dolió más de lo que a él le enfureció._

_¿Despreciable? ¿Ahora eso era lo único que era?_

_Sonrió de forma macabra._

— _¿Crees que me importa lo que piensas, Sakura?_

—_No, si no te importó antes menos te importará ahora —reconoció la muchacha con un sollozo —. El equipo siete para ti después de todo no fue más que un estorbo. Ahora comprendo. Te amo, pero nunca debí amarte. Debo odiarte, pero no puedo. Debo matarte, pero prefiero ser traidora antes de lastimarte. Lo único que puedo hacer es odiar tus ojos rojos porque ahora me doy cuenta…que si algún día hubo salvación para ti…esta ya no existe. Esos ojos son la prueba de todo. Has mancillado el sacrificio de tu hermano y pisoteado sus sueños…tú no eres Sasuke-kun…tú eres mi enemigo…tú no eres de Konoha…_

_Y tras aquella afirmación, Sakura había retrocedido aprovechando su desconcierto y se había internado entre los pocos sobrevivientes._

_**Tú no eres de Konoha…**_

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente al alzar a Sakura en vilo, acomodándola entre sus brazos, detestando y odiando cada centímetro que tocaba de ella. Debía haberla dejado caer, debía de hecho haberla ignorado, pero no podía. Una parte, esa maldita parte de su alma que estaba cambiando le impedía dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Esa parte de sí mismo le había hecho recordar el encuentro que tuvo con ella antes intentar matar a Naruto y lo que resultó con la intervención de esa estúpida Hyuga, para después terminar matando a Kakashi, Yamanaka y todos esos perdedores. Si no hubiese quedado tan sorprendido por la rendición de Sakura la hubiese matado, pero incrédulo como estaba la había dejado marchar. Aun no sabía si considerar aquel hecho una buena o mala opción.

_**Tú no eres de Konoha…**_

Gruñó con furia al caminar bajo aquella intensa lluvia y recordar esas palabras. Sin importar lo que pasó o lo que hizo nunca antes le habían dicho eso. No, no se arrepentía de haber elegido la venganza y la destrucción de su antigua villa…pero ese era el problema. Odiando y todo, Konoha siempre había _su_ villa. Incluso destruyéndola Konoha seguiría siendo su antigua aldea, la misma que había condenado a su familia. Pero Sakura le había excluido de aquello luego de comprender que había tomado los ojos de Itachi. Eso aún le confundía. Tal vez se debía a sus habilidades médicas, pero no pudo comprender como Sakura logró darse cuenta que ya no eran sus ojos. De cualquier forma sus palabras solo cobraron verdadero significado tras matar a Kakashi y Yamanaka, porque solo allí Sakura había conseguido encontrar un motivo para odiarle y dejarle de considerar de la aldea.

Aun así, él se negaba a creer completamente que había logrado desactivar su Mangekyō Sharingan solo porque a Sakura no le agradaba. Debía haber otra opción.

Fuese como fuese, él chasqueó la lengua y finalmente entró en la base de Akatsuki, encontrando a la futura Hokage lanzando maldiciones y yendo a paso rápido hacia él cuando lo divisó.

— ¡Sakura! —gritó Tsunade quitándole a la Haruno de los brazos —. ¿Qué le hiciste? —exigió furiosa.

—Debí dejarla tirada allá afuera —comentó Sasuke con desdén —. Así no me tendría porque culpar de inútiles acciones de Sakura.

La niña de cabello castaño que había acudido tras la Senju lanzó una ligera exclamación de miedo. Sasuke la miró con furia. Ella retrocedió un paso al verle furioso. Tsunade acomodó a Sakura sobre su hombro y retrocedió dejando a Rin tras ella para mirarle con recelo.

— ¿Por qué estaba afuera? —preguntó.

— ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? —contestó con desdén.

Tsunade abrió la boca para sin duda para decirle unas cuantas palabras a ese niño. Él no le agradaba, mucho menos después de haber descubierto que Sakura no estaba en su cuarto y haberla encontrado en ese estado en los brazos del chico. Había algo en él, sin importar que fuese hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto, ese chico era muy diferente a sus padres, llevaba sobre si un odio, un resentimiento muy profundo que ponía en guardia al instante. Era como si él quisiera destruir todo a su paso, como si quisiera arrasar de raíz con cualquier cosa llamada felicidad. Tsunade sabía sin embargo los sentimientos que Sakura profesaba a ese muchacho, había hablado con la chica sobre eso. Sakura no lo había negado. Era exactamente eso lo que le preocupaba. Ese amor le destruía poco a poco. No era sano.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando comprendió algo que pasó por alto al principio.

—Tus ojos —dijo extrañada —. Pensé que Mikoto dijo que ese Sharingan nunca desaparecería.

—…—Sasuke desvió la mirada y parpadeó volviendo a activar su Sharingan —. Eso no importa.

Y tras esas gélidas palabras el chico pasó de ella perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la base del lugar. La sannin giró mirándole con sorpresa. A pesar del mensaje de sus palabras, pudo captar ese punto de frustración en su voz.

¿Qué pasaba?

Miró a la inconsciente Sakura y después observó a Rin.

La niña se mordió el labio con duda.

—Debemos llevarla a la enfermería. Tiene las vendas llenas de sangre otra vez —murmuró suavemente.

—…sí, sí —Tsunade cabeceó algo distraída —. Lo haré yo. Tú ve a descansar. Si es necesario esta vez amarro a la mocosa a la cama.

—No creo que eso sea adecuado para su recuperación, Tsunade-sama —dijo Rin intranquila.

—Como sea, vete —desdeñó la mujer con un gesto de su mano.

Rin suspiró resignada y fue hacia la habitación de Obito y Kakashi. Necesitaba ver si ya habían regresado. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido cuidar bien a Sakura así que lo único que le quedaba era intentar resolver las cosas con Kakashi, claro, si es que él le dejaba.

Cuando Rin se fue, Tsunade chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres un caso perdido, mocosa. Te digo quédate en tu sitio y lo primero que haces es irte. No eres tan diferente al niñato. Estáis hechos de la misma masa —se lamentó yendo hacia la enfermería.

…_sus ojos…los odio… ¿Es extraño, sabe? ¿Cómo se puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo a una persona?_

Una mueca de incredulidad se pintó en el bello rostro de la rubia al recordar de pronto las palabras de Sakura durante esa conversación. Había dejado bien en claro que amaba a ese despiadado muchacho, pero también había dejado en claro que podía detestarlo con la misma fuerza, sobre todo a esos ojos rojos que serían la prueba de cuan condenado estaba.

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo, algo que de hecho sonaba completamente ridículo solo de pensarlo, aún más viendo como era Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Acaso él había desactivado ese Sharingan por…Sakura?

.

~o~

.

_Si le hubiesen pedido un adjetivo, no habría podido elegir por uno._

_Quizá "guapo". Sí, había que reconocer que el chico era terriblemente atractivo, con el pelo tan oscuro en contraste con el tono de piel claro, los rasgos afilados y fuertes, marcados._

_Y sin embargo la sonrisa que portaba le daba un toque tan infantil que le hacía parecer un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Era un gesto alegre, lleno de calidez, a ella se le asemejó inmediatamente a la de Naruto, pero pudo captar algo que mucha gente no haría, un toque casi melancólico tras ella, como si hubiera visto mucho demasiado joven. Él se pasó las manos por el cabello revuelto para ir a ponerlas tras la nuca, en una pose despreocupada._

"_Pícaro" hubiera sido también una buena forma para definirle. Solamente había que ver sus gestos para notarlo, era un chico acostumbrado a las bromas y a la risa, pero las manos que había visto eran de guerrero, de Ninja._

_Y luego estaban sus ojos. Sakura en un inicio los había creído negros como el ónice, semejantes incluso a los de Sasuke, y sin embargo al mirarlos ahora, tras un rato, podía definir que no eran negros._

_Eran musgo, de un verde tan oscuro que casi podía pasar por negro, pero verdes al fin y al cabo._

_Él sonrió al ver su atención fija en su persona._

_Le devolvió la sonrisa dubitativa y luego de pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto parecido al de él. Desde hace bastante Sakura había querido hacerle esa pregunta. No sabía porque de hecho, tal vez por la reacción de Kakashi cuando el chico se había presentado los primeros días con aquellas muchachas, la de ojos azules-platas y la niña de mirada oscura. Quizá también se debía a que de algún modo sentía afinidad por eso, fuese cual fuese la razón quería una respuesta._

_Por un momento pensó que no respondería, pero entonces él asintió levemente, como tomándose su tiempo para meditar su respuesta y sonrió, pero esa vez fue una sonrisa melancólica y orgullosa._

—…_en honor a un héroe —fue su corta y clara respuesta._

— _¿Eh? —murmuró confundida._

—_Eso —él bajó de un salto de la camilla y camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Justo antes de cerrarla le miró con otra sonrisa, pero esa fue mucho más arrogante, con ese toque de seguridad y picardía que siempre tenía —. Me nombraron Obito en honor a un héroe._

_Y cerró la puerta._

— _¿En honor a un héroe? —repitió sorprendida —. Obito…en honor a un héroe…_

_Obito…_

—Obito…—Sakura exhaló un brusco suspiro al abrir los ojos. Gimió bajamente ante el dolor que le produjo su brusco movimiento y parpadeó algo atontada.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Miró alrededor y descubrió que estaba otra vez en la enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué no había estado hablando con Sasuke?...tal vez había sido su imaginación.

— ¿Por qué llamaba a Obito-san? —Sakura se sobresaltó al ver a Hinata entrar en su campo de visión.

La Hyuga se acercó con unos vendajes perfectamente apilados sobre sus brazos y unas pomadas. Ella le sonrió como siempre, pero Sakura pudo darse cuenta que esa sonrisa había sido algo forzada. Se movió en su lugar y apretando los dientes se irguió un poco más, hasta sentarse en la camilla y suspirar con algo de alivio. A juzgar por el vaso vacío en la mesita supo que el haber hablado con Sasuke no había sido su imaginación.

Pero decidiendo que tenía más tiempo para torturarse con ese tema prestó atención a Hinata.

— ¿Llamé a Obito? —se preguntó más a ella que a la Hyuga —. Es extraño, no lo recuerdo. Estaba soñando…bueno eso es obvio…no recuerdo qué, solo sé que era algo importante, seguramente repetí algo del sueño. Aunque es extraño que haya mencionado a Obito. Apenas lo conozco.

—Es como Kakashi-sensei —dijo Hinata con un suspiro.

—Sí, se parece demasiado —comentó Sakura de forma melancólica —. Pero dejando eso de lado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hinata? No me malinterpretes, no es que tu presencia no sea de mi agrado, pero pensé que estarías con Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojó toda al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, causando que la pelirosa soltara una breve risita y por un momento olvidara toda la tensión y frustración por la que estaban pasando. Se acomodó entre las hundidas almohadas y contempló con una sonrisa satisfecha el rostro sonrojado de la Hyuga. El enamoramiento de Hinata hacia Naruto había sido bastante obvio para todo Konoha, ahora que Naruto finalmente lo sabía, ella estaba feliz de que le diera una oportunidad. La chica se lo merecía. Todo ese amor puro y sincero…todo eso Naruto también lo merecía. Era diferente a ella y eso le alegraba. Hinata era tierna y dulce, y desprendía toda aquella calidez que alguien como Naruto necesitaba para compensar todo lo vivido. Sakura era consciente de que ella misma era egoísta y superficial, una de las razones por las cuales nunca había aceptado a Naruto, por eso mismo jamás se había atrevido siquiera a intentar corresponderle. Porque aquello habría sido de nuevo, _egoísta_. Y estaba cansada de ser egoísta con Naruto. Amarle significaría para ella la solución a todos sus problemas, podría superar lo de Sasuke y estar con alguien que le haría feliz. Sí, pero no lo merecía. Así de sencillo.

Sería demasiado cruel intentar amarle, porque sabía que al final terminaría lastimándole a él y lastimándose ella, por eso estaba feliz de que Naruto la dejara atrás e intentara algo con Hinata, con quien si le merecía.

—Naruto-kun está durmiendo —dijo Hinata con el tierno sonrojo y batiendo las pestañas con timidez —. Encontré a Tsunade-sama de camino hacia aquí, le traía desmayada así que me ofrecí para ayudarle, Sakura-san.

Oh…entonces había perdido la consciencia mientras hablaba con Sasuke. Seguramente él le había dejado abandonada y su maestra le había encontrado. Sakura se sintió mucho más fuerte que tras la sesión de tortura así que pensando que Sasuke le había dejado a su suerte comenzó a revisarse rápidamente, cerrando las heridas más superficiales, todo ante la atenta mirada de Hinata.

—Entonces Naruto está bien, bueno espero que descanse bien. Gastó mucho chakra —murmuró Sakura para sí misma.

Hinata asintió y desenroscó las pomadas.

—Tsunade-sama dejó esto. Dijo que se las aplicara a sus heridas. Tal vez así…eh…no queden muchas marcas.

Los ojos de ambas recorrieron las largas y frescas cicatrices que había a lo largo de los brazos y parte del torso descubierto del cuerpo de la pelirosa. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron levemente al contemplar esa vez sus heridas en todo su esplendor. Al ir a buscar a Sasuke y pensar más que todo en lo que había sucedido apenas había prestado atención a sus heridas. Había sido consciente de que no se borrarían puesto que era de consideración, pero no puso la suficiente atención para comprender cuan horrible era aquello. Acarició con los dedos temblorosos una cicatriz que surcaba desde su hombro derecho hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. El contacto escoció y le hizo quejarse brevemente.

Sin pararse a pensarlo comenzó a desatar las vendas con brusquedad de su cuerpo, sin importarle que Hinata estuviera allí. Siendo ninja médico hace bastante había aprendido a ser inmune a la vergüenza así que quedar desnuda de cintura para arriba no tuvo importancia. Su labio inferior tembló imperceptiblemente al ver las marcas rojizas que se cruzaban unas sobre otras sobre su torso con menos profundidad y grosor en el pecho pero que aumentaban en su estómago y por lo que pudo comprender también atravesaban su espalda. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de forma inconsciente, pero ella pestañeó para borrarlas.

Una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegría se pintó en su rostro.

—Al menos…valió la pena —su voz salió casi en un sollozo.

—Sakura-san —Hinata suspiró brevemente con tristeza y cogiendo una manta la puso sobre los hombros de la pelirosa, impidiendo que siguiera expuesta. No negaba que le había incomodado la acción de Sakura, pero a través de su vida ninja, sobre todo en la guerra se había acostumbrado a aquello.

No había tiempo para vergüenza o sutileza en esas cosas.

Con paciencia y tranquilidad, dejando que a Sakura hundida en sus pensamientos y su propia tristeza y amargura, Hinata comenzó a untar las pomadas sobre las heridas. La sannin había asegurado que esas cicatrices no se borrarían, pero que al menos podrían hacer lo necesario para que no quedaran tan horribles. Sakura se dejó hacer sin prestar atención a nada. Apenas hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Hinata ajustó las vendas y le hizo recostarse con suavidad contra las almohadas.

—No puedo comprenderlo —dijo Hinata después de ayudarle.

Sakura movió sus ojos hacia ella de forma confundida.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué hizo todo esto si al final…ha comenzado a enamorarse de Naruto-kun?

Hubo un momento mientras Sakura procesaba las palabras que tuvo la idea de que había escuchado mal, o que Hinata estaba bromeando. Pero al ver sus ojos llenos de inseguridad y desesperación, Sakura comprendió que Hinata no bromeaba.

¿Por qué hizo todo eso?

Era obvio, por Sasuke. Porque siempre haría tonterías por él, pero incluso aunque su cuerpo estuviera marcado no se arrepentiría nunca de haber salvado a Mikoto e Itachi, ninguno de los dos se merecía la tortura de Danzou. Los Uchiha ya habían sufrido demasiado por Konoha. Lo justo era retribuirles de alguna forma todo lo sucedido, aunque sus cicatrices nunca pagarían por las cientos de vidas que Itachi tuvo que aniquilar por el bien de su aldea. De todas formas era un paso, uno que podía cambiar todo y con eso se conformaba. Ya había renunciado a su amor por Sasuke, aunque nunca dejaría de quererlo, siempre estaría pendiente de él. Sin importar el camino que al final volviese a tomar.

_No eres de Konoha…_

Y siempre, siempre sería de Konoha, sin importar lo que dijo aquel día en medio de la conmoción y desesperación del momento. Él siempre sería parte de su amado equipo siete.

…pero ¿enamorarse de Naruto?

Sakura no comprendió porque Hinata había dicho eso. Amaba a Naruto, si, lo amaba como a un hermano. Le había costado aceptar que Naruto no era un idiota y un payaso. Porque eso era antes de que se hicieran equipo. Naruto no había sido más que el estúpido buscapleitos, él que siempre paraba molestándole y alejándole de Sasuke-kun. Al formar el equipo siete su opinión había ido cambiando paulatinamente, hasta que dejó de adorar a Sasuke como si fuera la perfección hecha hombre, y aprendió a quererlo, conocerlo un poco más y aceptarlo con los defectos que tenía. Del mismo modo comenzó a respetar a Naruto y considerarlo un amigo y alguien en quien se podía confiar. Naruto había probado ser diferente a lo que parecía y aquello había sido el pase directo a una gran amistad. Pero no había pasado de eso, si bien nunca comprendió porque Naruto la quería. Su atracción por Sasuke comenzó como un mero capricho por su bonito físico, como les sucedió a todas, hasta pasar a algo más profundo y convertirse en ese amor unilateral. Contrario a eso no creía que Naruto le hubiese visto por su físico, no solo porque había otras muchachas más lindas, sino porque el hecho de haber vivido con todo ese rechazo hacia imposible que se fijara en algo tan superficial.

Eso era algo que nunca había comprendido.

Pero tampoco quería preguntar.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —susurró.

—Porque…e-es la verdad —Hinata se sentó a un lado de la cama y sonrió con tristeza —. En realidad no creo que este enamorada de Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, pero no está muy lejos de aquello.

—Yo amo a Sasuke —dijo Sakura en el acto.

—Repetir tantas veces algo termina por perder su esencia —dijo Hinata con suavidad —, pero tampoco puedo culparla. Naruto-kun siempre estuvo con usted.

—Tú amas a Naruto, y te lo has repetido muchas veces y no ha perdido su esencia —contradijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza sin entender a donde quería llegar.

—Sí, y justo ahora, antes de venir aquí he comprendido que yo no conozco por completo a Naruto-kun —confesó Hinata —, pero quiero conocerlo…_yo quiero_ hacerle feliz —dijo con timidez y un pálido sonrojo en sus mejillas —. Quiero ser la causante de sus sonrisas y su alegría. _Yo quiero enseñarle a amar_.

Y tras aquella afirmación algo se revolvió en el pecho de Sakura, fue un pequeño y casi imperceptible dolor, una punzada tan fina que atravesó su corazón. Sorprendida y confundida tanteó con su mano su pecho, preguntándose exactamente qué le sucedía. Y fue mientras los ojos brillosos y tiernos de Hinata se toparon con los suyos, que terminó comprendiendo la cruel verdad.

_Yo quiero enseñarle a amar…_

No, no. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

— _¡Naruto! —gritó con alzando las manos a la altura de sus mejillas para dar más impulso a su voz._

_Observó como con una sonrisa como su rubio amigo se despedía de su padre con una sonrisa feliz, una que pocas veces había visto en Naruto. Una sonrisa diferente, mucho más sincera, mucho más alegre, algo que no tenía que ver con sus sonrisas normales. _

—_Sakura-chan —saludó Naruto feliz._

_Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a la pulsera que Naruto llevaba atada a su muñeca. Reconoció el símbolo instantáneamente, era el símbolo de la voluntad de fuego de Konoha. Naruto notó su curiosidad y alzó su mano dejando que el pequeño dije se balanceara._

—_Me lo dio papá —contó casi saltando de felicidad —. Me enseñó toda la aldea desde la montaña de los Kages…él dijo que estaba feliz de conocerme, ´ttebayo._

—_Me alegro por ti —respondió con sinceridad —. ¿Quieres ramen?_

— _¡Si, dattebayo!_

_Los dos fueron caminando hacia Ichiraku. Naruto saltando más que caminando y haciendo exagerados movimientos mientras narraba todas las cosas que se había perdido al haberse emborrachado justo el día de su cumpleaños. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que había ido a buscarle. Todos esos días habían ido separándose inconscientemente por sus propios asuntos. Él por sus padres, y ella por los padres de Sasuke. Al final no solo se le había pasado la fecha del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, sino que había estado borracha y destruyendo el bar. El solo recuerdo le hacía avergonzarse._

_Rió cuando Naruto llegó a la parte donde Kushina le había estampado el pastel en la cara._

— _¡Me mancho todo, dattebayo! —chilló Naruto con fingida indignación, pero ella captó el tono cálido y divertido en su voz —. Además, Hinata-chan se había esforzado mucho por hacer el pastel. ¡Lo desperdició todo, ´ttebayo!_

—_No debiste quitarle el pastel a tu madre, baka —dijo parando antes de llegar hacia la barra, dándole un leve golpe en el estómago con el codo y otorgándole una sonrisita sugerente —…y hablando de todo esto… ¿Así que Hinata-chan, eh? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos?_

_Para su sorpresa y deleite, Naruto se había sonrojado, había sido casi un imperceptible sonrojo que resaltó contra su piel. Y ella explotó en carcajadas, cogiéndole del codo y haciéndole caminar lo que faltaba hacia Ichiraku._

_Pidió dos boles de ramen y alzó una ceja en su dirección._

_Naruto aún estaba chillando algo de lo que solo entendía "´ttebayo", todo sonrojado. Aquello había sido un cambio bastante favorable con lo que respectaba a Hinata. Al menos ahora reaccionaba de alguna forma cuando nombraba a Hinata._

—_Considera esto tu regalo, Naruto —dijo cuándo el ramen fue puesto delante de ellos —. Realmente lamento no haber estado allí contigo, pero…_

—_No te preocupes, Sakura-chan —negó Naruto recuperándose del bochorno —. Esto no es fácil, ´ttebayo. _

—_Tú lo estás llevando mejor ¿sabes? Sigo siendo patética —murmuró más para sí misma._

—_No digas eso, Sakura-chan —saltó el rubio agitando los palillos y haciendo a un lado su ramen para observarle con seriedad —. Sasuke mató a nuestro maestro, a Ino. Es normal que todo esto nos sea difícil. ¡Demonios, yo aún no le he dicho unas cuantas cosas a ese bastardo, ´ttebayo! Pero me escuchara quiera o no, como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki._

_Rió con tristeza, revolviendo el contenido de su plato y escuchando el resto de las palabras de Naruto de como molería a golpes a Sasuke. Resultaba increíble que después de todo, Naruto aún no pudiera odiar a Sasuke completamente, al igual que ella. Los lazos entre ellos eran tan entreverados y fuertes que se preguntó de nuevo ¿Cómo en tan pocos meses habían podido forjar tanto? Resultaría mucho más creíble si hubiesen pasado años como equipo, pero apenas habían sido unos meses antes de que Sasuke se marchara para siempre._

_Cuando se lo expuso a Naruto, él dejó de hablar y se quedó serio._

—…_supongo que sería cuestión de recordar, dattebayo —respondió dejándole confundida._

_¿Recordar que?_

—_Pero no te preocupes, Sakura-chan —repitió insistentemente —. Me la pase muy bien. Mis padres estuvieron allí…yo siempre quise…—murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa triste —…siempre quise vivir eso. Y ahora tenemos la oportunidad perfecta. Ya habrá otra ocasión._

—_Y esa vez no faltaré —asintió Sakura intentando mejorar su estado de ánimo para no decaer el de su amigo —. Y retomando el tema. ¿Así que te gusta, Hinata, eh? Has hecho una buena elección, es una buena chica._

—_Yo no…esto…dattebayo…—Naruto se atragantó y le observó de forma nerviosa._

—_Naruto es natural que alguien te guste ¿Sabes? Yo aún amo a Sasuke a pesar de todo. Hinata te ha amado tanto tiempo…_

—_Sí, de la misma forma que algún día yo te amé a ti, dattebayo —concluyó el muchacho haciendo que el ambiente se tornara pesado e incómodo._

_Frunció los labios mientras la pregunta se formaba en su mente otra vez, pero como siempre no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y aspiró una bocanada de aire. Era hora de terminar con eso de una buena vez. Naruto tenía derecho a ser feliz._

—_Naruto, yo no…_

—_Yo no sé qué siento —le cortó Naruto al instante sacudiendo la cabeza. Una sonrisa tonta le atravesó el rostro —. Con Hinata me siento bien, ella siempre me escucha, es una chica muy linda, igual que tú. Pero nunca antes la había visto…es algo rara ¿no? Siempre se desmayaba delante de mi…y durante el ataque de Pein, ella…_

—_Te dijo lo que sentía —completo Sakura —. Si, tal vez no la conozcas muy bien. Pero ¿Qué pierdes intentándolo?_

—_Sí, lo sé, dattebayo. Pero ya no la amo, yo no estoy enamorado de ella. Sería injusto._

—_Pero yo soy solo un capricho ¿Lo sabes, no? Sería tonto que por un capricho dejaras ir al verdadero amor._

—_No eres un capricho —le contradijo mirando hacia al frente, pero Sakura vio que sus ojos estaban levemente desenfocados, como si viera otra cosa —. Tú eres importante para mí, dattebayo._

—_Y tú también para mí, Naruto. —respondió al instante mirándole —. Te amo, hermanito tonto._

_El rubio rió con las mejillas rojas._

—_Yo también te amo, hermanita gruñona….eh ¡Pero lo eres, dattebayo! ¡Si me das de golpes cuando te enojas! —se defendió al ver como la pelirosa había alzado un puño cuando dijo lo de gruñona._

_Sakura lo dejó pasar esa vez._

—_Bueno…bueno, pero ¿Entiendes? Eres mi hermano, yo soy tu hermana. Eso es lo que nos une. Si algún día me quisiste de otra forma fue un gusto pasajero, algo infantil que debe desaparecer._

—_Algo infantil si…pero no quiero que desaparezca…—Naruto le miró a los ojos —. El bastardo de Sasuke y tú…los dos fueron los únicos que estuvieron allí. No quiero que eso desaparezca de nuevo, dattebayo._

—_Naruto ¿De qué estás hablando?_

—_Pero tienes razón. Quizá es hora de dejarte ir. —Naruto ignoró a propósito su pregunta —. Hinata-chan…ella merece una oportunidad. Y sé que tú también lo mereces con Sasuke._

—_No metas a Sasuke. Él nunca será capaz de sentir amor por alguien que no sea de su familia._

—_Tienes toda la razón. Nosotros también somos su familia. Somos el equipo siete._

—_Naruto, no…_

—_Así que yo lo intentare. Hinata…ella se lo merece. Yo realmente…voy a intentarlo. Ella me gusta, su presencia me hace sentir bien._

_Como no tuvo caso seguir preguntando nada más, Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó. Naruto le correspondió el abrazo y cuando se separaron se pusieron a comer finalmente el ramen. Sakura asintió para sí misma cuando Naruto comenzó de nuevo su intensa cháchara. Rió cuando debió hacerlo y le dio uno que otro golpe cuando decía tonterías sin sentido._

_Al final le prometió que le pagaría el ramen hasta el fin de mes en compensación por su ausencia en su cumpleaños._

—…_pero debes traer a Hinata ¿entendido? —dijo agitando los palillos —. Se la pasarán bien._

— _¡SI, DATTEBAYO! —celebró el rubio riendo._

_Y había sido justo ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto a pesar de sus dudas comenzaba sin duda a sentir algo por Hinata. Su expresión boba y llena de anhelo por la compañía de la Hyuga lo decía todo._

_Y también fue allí la primera vez que sintió un agudísimo y rápido dolor en el pecho, a la altura del corazón._

Cuando volvió al presente se encontró con Hinata mirándole con una triste sonrisa. Ella había captado también el movimiento de su mano. No había que ser un genio para descubrir su reacción. Intentó decir algo pero no pudo, no encontró la voz.

Solo cerró los ojos y apretó los labios comprendiendo algo que definitivamente cambiaba todo.

—_Sakura…—dijo Ino sorprendida, tocándole el hombro —, ¿tú estás…_

Incluso Ino lo había entendido antes que ella. Hinata lo había visto al instante. Y ella, ella había sido lo suficientemente tonta y lenta para no notarlo antes.

_Ella había comenzado a enamorarse de Naruto._

.

~o~

.

— ¡No te atrevas a detenerme, Misumi! —Hizashi se soltó del agarre de su novia con brusquedad.

— ¡Entiéndelo, Hizashi, no conseguirás nada en ese estado! —gritó la castaña enfurecida, de haber tenido el valor le hubiese soltado una bofetada para calmarlo.

Pero no podía, Hizashi ya estaba lo suficientemente herido para que ella empeorara la situación. Sus ojos perlas, como los de todo Hyuga, se alzaron con desdén de la patética vista de su prometido tirado en el suelo, hasta enfocarse en los ANBUS que estaban en posición de pelea no muy lejos de ellos. Cuando les habían sellado dentro de determinados perímetros no habían podido hacer nada, de todas maneras fue muy tarde cuando comprendieron lo que sucedía. Pero ya había pasado casi un día desde que todo eso comenzó y seguían sin tener noticias de Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi y Hana. Lo máximo que obtuvieron fue que estaban siendo interrogados.

¡Y demonios, que ellos sabían lo que significaba ese "interrogados"!

Debían estar torturándoles y ellos no podían hacer nada. Cada ninja de Konoha estaba siendo neutralizado por sellos que consumían el chakra. Y el estúpido de su prometido había insistido en pelear con los ANBUS sin poder hacer uso del Byakugan o alguna técnica que al menos le hiciera perder con algo de honor. Había terminado hecho papilla en poco tiempo.

—Ya nos dieron el mensaje —gruñó con brusquedad —. Largo de aquí. Ustedes no son bienvenidos en nuestra casa.

Los ANBU hicieron una reverencia burlona y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Misumi lanzó una maldición y se agachó para estar a la altura de Hizashi. Él temblaba de rabia mientras intentaba pararse por sus propios medios. Completamente irritada ella le ayudó a levantarse, fulminándole con la mirada cuando Hizashi hizo intento de despreciar su ayuda. Le molestaba todo ese orgullo de hombre herido cuando él mismo se había lanzado hacia eso solito.

No le reprocho nada cuando una vez de pie él se lanzó a patear todo lo que estaba cerca en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga. Al menos estaban dentro de la mansión de la rama secundaria. No creía que fuera una idea que Hizashi destruyera las posesiones de la rama principal. Conteniéndose el gritarle o algo ella fue hacia el sillón más cercano que Hizashi aún no había volcado y se sentó, apoyando sus menudas manos sobre sobre sus rodillas y pensando en algo que pudiese hacer que acabaran con todo eso.

Un golpe de estado como ese no era más que el preludio hacia una destrucción masiva.

Puede que Danzou les hubiese logrado controlar en esos sellos por ese determinado tiempo, pero ella sabía, y todos lo sabían de hecho, que aquello no duraría mucho, los contendría a lo mucho unos días más, si, porque había sido algo que los pilló por sorpresa. Si la intención de Danzou hubiese sido matarlos sin duda nada lo hubiera impedido. Pero como no lo era, al menos no hasta que comprendiera que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, aun podían armar algo.

Era consciente de que Danzou mataría a quien se pusiera en su camino si era necesario para contenerlos, pero era consciente también que no le importaba y a los demás tampoco.

¿Cómo podrían vivir en un lugar donde no tendrían libertad en sus decisiones?

Misumi Hyuga al menos estaba segura que ella no viviría así tranquila, ya era suficiente con la opresión que la rama principal (al cual había pertenecido alguna vez) les hacía a ellos. Acarició su frente de forma imperceptible, aun no llevaba la marca de la rama secundaria y no lo haría hasta que pasase a ser la esposa de forma formal de Hizashi, para aquello no faltaba mucho, pero supuso que eso tendría alguna ventaja para ella. Su entrenamiento había diferido bastante del de Hizashi y mucho más del de Hiashi, pero habiendo nacido como Hyuga en la rama superior había aprendido muchas técnicas prohibidas para la rama inferior, todas estas claro suspendidas cuando se decidió que sería esposa de Hizashi.

Al menos podría ser de utilidad sus habilidades.

— ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!

—Puede y lo está —cortó de llano la explosión de Hizashi —. Y ya cálmate. Estas hartándome.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila —le siseó.

— ¿Mejoraría en algo que me pusiese a romper las cosas? —preguntó la castaña irritada —. No. Y ven aquí, tengo una idea.

Acostumbrado al carácter cambiante de Misumi, Hizashi inspiró con fuerza y caminó hacia ella, encontrando que cada paso le enviaba una punzada de dolor horrible. Con todo el esfuerzo de antes y su furia no lo notó. Para cuando llegó a su lado, Misumi se levantó de su lugar y le hizo sentarse allí.

—Eres un estúpido ¿Lo sabes, no? —le reprochó restregando la sangre de su labio roto.

—Es que… ¡Eso duele!...—se quejó fulminándole con la mirada.

—Pues aguántate, yo no te mande a pelearte con esos ANBU con si fueras un vil ladrón.

—Dios, aun me pregunto cómo te soporto —murmuró Hizashi para sí mismo.

—Porque me amas —dijo Misumi encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y tras eso apretó con más fuerza el labio inferior de Hizashi, causando que éste gritara de dolor y le enviara otra mirada fulminante.

La Hyuga sonrió de medio lado de forma perversa y se inclinó sobre él, apoyando sus manos sobre los brazos del sofá y presionando sus labios sobre los heridos de su novio. Hizashi le frunció el ceño pero no rechazó el leve contacto, que aunque envió cierto dolor también fue placentero. Apenas había comenzado a abrazarla, cuando ella le susurró algo sin apartarse.

—Nos vigilan —a pesar de que ella no dejaba de besarle, Hizashi pudo captar a la perfección las palabras dichas entre leves jadeos.

— ¿Qué? —instintivamente la apretó más contra él, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el mensaje que quería transmitirle.

—No hagas nada estúpido —Misumi apartó su boca unos milímetros de los de Hizashi y ladeó la cabeza de tal forma que su espeso y largo cabello tapara el rostro de ambos —. Puedo darnos unos coartada para hoy a la medianoche y nos reuniremos con los líderes de los otros clanes. Ahora que Hiashi no está, tú eres el único que puede representarnos.

— ¿Pero cómo…? —murmuró sin comprender.

—No olvides que sigo sin llevar el sello —le susurró sonriendo ladinamente —. El chakra que he tenido que juntar para la ceremonia aún sigue intacto y no está sellado. Ese Jutsu no me lo puede absorber.

Normalmente cuando se ponía el sello del pájaro enjaulado a los niños se usaba el chakra del que marcaba, era un proceso difícil y complicado, se tenía que tener una gran preparación, solo por eso el líder y el consejo eran los que marcaban a los de la rama secundaria. Sin embargo cuando se ponía el sello a alguien adulto se utilizaba chakra del que marcaba y el que era marcado para volver la ceremonia más sencilla y menos mortal por todos los riesgos que implicaban el hecho de que el marcado ya no fuera un niño. Misumi había sido elegida para ser prometida de Hizashi cuando ella tenía catorce años de edad, el suficiente tiempo no solo para que aprendiera _demasiadas_ cosas que no debía haber aprendido, sino también para haber acumulado mucho chakra desde que le anunciaron cuál sería su destino cuando se casara. El haberse llevado bien con Hizashi mejoró las cosas y aceptó sin quejas lo que le tocaba, incluso la promesa que le habían arrancado de no usar sus habilidades a favor de los de la rama secundaria le dio igual. Pero en ese momento podía romper esa promesa. Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién estaría para testificar aquello? No había firmado nada, simplemente habían sido palabras…y las palabras se las llevaba el viento.

Y cuando Hizashi comprendió el significado de sus palabras, sonrió de medio lado.

Definitivamente amaba a esa mujer.

.

~o~

.

Cuando Hinata salió de la enfermería, suspiró entristecida, pudiendo escuchar claramente los sollozos continuos de la Haruno. Sakura no había comprendido sus propios y confusos sentimientos hasta que ella se lo dijo de frente, sin titubeos. Hinata sabía que había sido lo mejor, de lo contrario cuando Sakura lo hubiese comprendido ya sería demasiado tarde para los tres. Para Naruto, para ella y para la misma Sakura. Era mejor dejarla lidiar con aquello y que aceptara lo que pasaba. En ese momento solo tenía ganas de darse otra ducha, dejar que el agua llevara sus penas y su propia inseguridad. Lucharía por el amor de Naruto, como sea, pero no quería sufrir y tampoco quería que otros sufrieran, por eso había hecho aquello.

Ahora era cuestión de dejar que Sakura decidiera que haría con respecto a ello.

Si lucharía por Naruto o por el contrario simplemente miraría.

Ella entró en su habitación y esperó fervientemente no arrepentirse de su decisión.

_Siempre hay una razón…para todo, incluso para la más sencilla acción._

Con las palabras de Hinata en mente, Sakura cayó en un profundo sueño después de todo el llanto. Aunque había intentado negarlo, al final había comprendido que las acciones y atenciones de su mejor amigo habían comenzado a cambiar sus propios sentimientos, si bien seguía amando a Sasuke con la misma dañina intensidad que antes, comprendió que aquello había comenzado también a cambiar. Y supo que si no hacía algo pronto no habría vuelta atrás para todo eso.

Y si era así todos saldrían muy lastimados.

Solo tenía que buscar en su corazón y en sus recuerdos aquello que faltaba para comprender todo.

La razón por la que en primer lugar Naruto le amó.

La razón por la que siempre Naruto, Sasuke y ella habían consolidado una fuerte amistad con rapidez.

Para todo había una razón, y ella tendría que recordar lo que había olvidado.

Al precio que fuera.

.

~o~

.

— _¿Por qué lloras?_

—_Todos me odian…_

—_Yo no._

_._

_._

—_Está bien, puedes ir a jugar, Sakura. Pero no quiero que estés mucho tiempo fuera ¿entendido? _

— _¡Si, mami! —la pequeña pelirosa saltó en su sitio dando un grito feliz. Sus mejillas estaban todas sonrojadas de emoción. Dando unos agiles y torpes pasitos la niña agitó la mano y salió de su casa en dirección al parque. Siempre a esa hora todos los niños y niñas se reunían para jugar a ser ninjas. Ella a pesar de ser hija de civiles siempre había escuchado de todas esas grandiosas historias con ojos brillosos y su más grande deseo era convertirse en una gran ninja, incluso aunque no perteneciera a clan alguno._

_Ese día estaba de suerte, después de unos cuantos pucheros y berrinches su madre finalmente había accedido a dejarla salir, ya tenía cinco años así que tal vez por eso no había puesto tantos peros. Sakura de cualquier forma corrió dando saltitos para acercarse a los demás niños que se juntaban en un punto en específico y comenzaban a hablar entre murmullos excitados. Nunca antes había jugado con ellos, pero sabía que aceptaban a cualquiera que quisiera jugar, mientras más fueran, mejor. Cuando se acercó a ellos, parecieron querer poner resistencia a dejarla entrar, pero una bonita niña de ojos azules y cabello claro había dicho algo al oído del niño que lideraba el juego, después de eso ella pudo entrar. Se la pasó bien mientras el juego duró, se había caído bastantes veces y todo, pero se había divertido como nunca antes._

_Con la sobreprotección que le daban sus padres, la pequeña apenas conocía el mundo en el que vivía. Completamente ignorante de todo, ella había visto a un niño observando todo a lo lejos justo cuando los demás se iban. Había detenido sus pasos unos momentos, dubitativa al verle recostado contra una de las paredes. Le parecía que el niño había estado observando desde hace bastante._

_¿Por qué no se había acercado?_

_Pensó en la regañida que le daría su madre si no llegaba a tiempo a casa, así que dándole una última mirada al niño de cabello rubio, Sakura fue en dirección a su hogar, pensando que tal vez era demasiado tímido. _

_Al día siguiente repitió la rutina, ansiosa por volver a jugar y sentir que formaba parte de algo. No tenía amigos o amigas pero los deseaba mucho. Esa fuera la razón por la que quizá se detuvo en medio del juego y miró de nuevo en dirección al rubio que volvía a estar presente a lo lejos. Por un momento pensó en ir y decirle que se uniera, no creía que tendría nada de malo, pero la niña simpática de la otra vez tiró de sus manos y le hizo mirarle._

—_No te distraigas —le sonrió alegremente —. Si te distraes, pierdes._

—_Pero…—Sakura miró de reojo en dirección al niño._

—…_vamos, no tienes que distraerte —insistió la pequeña rubia tras dar una penetrante y extraña mirada al niño. _

_Sakura se dejó llevar por la otra niña, mirando de nuevo en dirección al triste niño, que por un momento pareció estar llorando. El resto del tiempo transcurrió de forma demasiado rápida y pronto todos estaban yendo de nuevo a sus hogares. La niña simpática se despidió agitando las manos alegremente y chillando algo sobre hablar con ella al día siguiente. Sakura dio unos pasos en dirección a la calle que conducía a su casa, pero se detuvo al ver como el niño se deslizaba por una de las paredes hasta acabar en el suelo, enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas._

_Era un hecho, estaba llorando._

_Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó cautelosamente. Ella no conocía a ningún niño bien, de hecho la relación más cercana a amistad que tenía era con la niña rubia simpática, pero después nadie se le acercaba más que para el juego. Así que no sabía bien que decir. Sus padres no le dejaban salir casi nunca, y ella no conocía como hacer amigos. _

—_Eh… ¿Estás bien? —su suave vocecita hizo que Naruto alzara la mirada —. ¿Por qué lloras?_

_El pequeño observó sorprendido como la niña se agachó para mirarle a los ojos. Era muy bonita, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Durante un momento él al parpadear para asegurarse que realmente alguien estaba preocupado por él, pudo ver la silueta de otras dos personas de forma borrosa, como ocurría en sus sueños, cuando despertaba llorando. Había sido como ver a otra persona, alguien de quien solo captó un borrón rojo. _

"_**Te amo"**_

"_**Te protegeré…aunque tenga que dar la vida, lo prometo…"**_

_Las palabras pasaron rápidas y de forma efímera por su mente inocente, cuando volvió a parpadear no recordaba eso. En cambio lo que si podía notar era como la niña le sonreía levemente. Nunca le había visto, y Naruto había visto a casi todos los niños, especialmente porque la mayoría se encargaban de molestarle, tirarle piedras o simplemente burlarse de él, los adultos solo le daban miradas de odio y le humillaban cuando podían. Aparte del Tercero nadie se preocupaba por si estaba bien o mal. _

—_Todos me odian —respondió con tristeza, sin pararse a pensar en sus fuertes palabras. Era un niño después de todo, y él sabía que no le querían._

_Sakura ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. ¿Todos le odiaban? Su madre siendo de carácter fuerte siempre paraba gritando y todo, de vez en cuando hablaba de odio, pero Sakura no entendía muy bien porque se debía odiar a alguien. De hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de que era eso. _

_El niño agachó de nuevo la cabeza entre sus piernas y pareció querer llorar de nuevo. Se veía tan indefenso. Ella tenía ya los cinco, pero era bastante inteligente y alta para su edad, por el contrario Naruto era bajito y se notaba que no vivía bien. La ropa que llevaba era ancha, tanto que el polo le resbalaba por un de los hombros, los pantalones estaban desgastados y llenos de agujeros. No llevaba zapatos y tenía varios raspones._

_Odiar a alguien era tonto, bueno, si es que era lo que ella creía que era._

_Y ella no le odiaba._

_Cerró los ojos y agrandó su sonrisa._

— _¿Todos te odian? —repitió riendo —. Pero yo no._

_Naruto levantó de nuevo la cara sorprendido al ver que la niña se irguió nuevamente en su altura y le dio la mano. El pequeño apenas comprendió el gesto, solo atinó a limpiarse las lágrimas que surcaban su sucio rostro y observó con desconfianza la pequeña manito extendida hacia él._

—_Vamos —Sakura dio unos saltitos excitados —. ¡A juga' a ser ninja! —a pesar de que realmente no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba al pequeño rubio, ella sabía lo que era no tener amigos y había bastado una mirada para hallar su misma soledad en esos ojos azules. Lo que los diferenciaba, era que ella no los tenía por sobreprotección, y él por rechazo y odio._

_Naruto le miró con sorpresa, realmente sin alcanzar a entender porque querría ser su amigo, dado que todos se alejaban de él, y los niños preferían perseguirlo con piedras a dejarle entrar en el juego. Y había estado tan solo con su dolor que realmente no sabía porque ello hacía. Pero Sakura no estaba para dudas, con impaciencia le cogió de la pequeña mano y tiró de él, dando pasos agigantados para ir al parque de nuevo, aunque ya estaba anocheciendo y no había nadie alrededor._

_Naruto se dejó llevar, preocupándose en que su ropa dos tallas más grandes no le trabaran los movimientos. Sus ojitos azules seguían ensanchados de incredulidad mientras seguían los movimientos que el corto cabello rosa daba cuando Sakura saltaba y cuchicheaba emocionada sobre el juego. Ella volteó para sonreírle, y por primera vez Naruto titubeó y sonrió mientras la emoción comenzaba a hacer presente en su interior._

_Ella no le odiaba._

_Ella le aceptaba._

_Aquella fue la primera vez que jugaron. Naruto no volvió a sentirle solo_

_Y Sakura no volvió al parque._

_._

_._

—_Te amaré y protegeré por siempre y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ´ttebayo_

_._

_._

— _¡Vamos, vamos! —Sakura dio unos cuantos agiles pasitos por el pasto que crecía de forma uniforme en todo el terreno, aquello no duró mucho porque con unos cuantos más saltos emocionados, la pequeña había caído al suelo dándose un golpe nada suave. _

_Naruto corrió hacia ella chillando preocupado, pero tampoco tuvo caso porque con otro mal paso el pobre terminó encima de la niña dándose un golpe que tampoco tuvo nada de suave. Ambos se levantaron quejándose, con las frentes rojas por el golpazo. Se miraron un momento con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor y después explotaron en alegres carcajadas. Sin dejar de frotarse las frentes por los golpes se acomodaron el pasto, arrancando la hierba y recitando algunas cosas de ninjas que habían oído tan a menudo de las bocas de los niños que pertenecían a clanes y sabían más sobre esa vida._

_El sueño de ambos era ser shinobi. _

_Llevaban ya más de una semana encontrándose para jugar. Luego de comprender que los demás no querían a Naruto en el grupo, Sakura no volvió para jugar con ellos. Salía todos los días temprano de su casa diciendo a su madre que iría a jugar y en cambio se iba con Naruto a perder el tiempo por los campos de entrenamiento, a veces se internaban entre los árboles. El pequeño muy a menudo subía a estos y se balanceaba sobre las ramas más gruesas haciendo piruetas que siempre arrancaban tiernas sonrisas a la pequeña pelirosa. Ella había intentado también hacerlo, pero pronto había comprendido que era muy inútil en aquello y había desistido rápido. No tenía mucha condición física, contrario a Naruto que siempre tenía que estar alerta para salir corriendo cuando notaba que las personas se le acercaban con malas intenciones, era un experto en escapar y correr._

_Horas después los dos corrían por los campos cercanos al río, persiguiendo mariposas multicolores. Daban saltos y saltos pero no lograban alcanzarlas. Al final, Naruto optó por lo más sencillo, con una alegre sonrisa subió a Sakura a su espalda a pesar de que la pelirosa fuera más alta que él y comenzó a correr torpemente, la niña chilló asustada al principio aferrándose a su amigo que se tambaleaba peligrosamente, pero luego de unos minutos comprendió que no caerían, así que soltó sus bracitos que estaban alrededor del cuello de Naruto y los alzó al cielo, agitando sus manitos dio breves y tontas risitas al tocar las alas de las mariposas que se elevaron más en el cielo._

— _¡Mas alto! —chilló alzándose alegre._

— _¿'Aku-chan, feliz? —el pequeño Naruto rió y subió cuesta arriba la colina en donde estaban, haciendo que Sakura agrandara su sonrisa y asintiera._

_Las mariposas escapaban entre sus dedos y se alzaban más, pero ella era feliz. _

— _¡Feliz, Naru-chan! —dijo la niña riendo alegremente._

— _¡'Aku-chan! —llamó Naruto sin dejar de correr._

— _¿Si?_

— _Te amaré y protegeré por siempre y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ´ttebayo —el pequeño giró a verla con una gran sonrisa, alzando el puño con decisión para afirmar su promesa. Sakura había sido la única que se había acercado y le había ofrecido amistad, la única que le sonreía y siempre jugaba con él. _

_Era la única persona que le importaba._

_Y sería la única a la que amaría siempre, por eso debía protegerla, tal como ella hacía, protegiéndole de la soledad._

_Sakura alzó las cejas, parpadeando sorprendida ante la promesa infantil, pero sonrió tiernamente al instante y una risita escapó entre sus labios. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus bracitos rodearon el cuello de su amigo de nuevo. El problema era que el hecho de que Naruto hubiese dejado de sostenerla con una mano y que ella le hubiese abrazado con fuerza solo logró que perdieran el escaso equilibrio que habían alcanzado antes. Como Naruto ahora descendía la colina en dirección al río esto lo hizo peor, con un grito ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando sin parar en dirección al agua._

_Un niño que se encontraba allí sentado, alzó la cabeza con curiosidad al oír los gritos y solo tuvo tiempo de ver una mata de color rosa y otra de color rubio rodando hacia él, antes de que se estrellaran y cayeran con estrepito al agua._

— _¡'Aku-chan! —el pequeño rubio pataleó en el agua y salió a la orilla tosiendo._

_La niña hizo lo mismo gateando con esfuerzo. Su cabello rosa escurría cantidad de agua y se le pegó en la frente, tapándole los ojos. _

— _¡Ah, lo siento, Naru-chan! —dijo Sakura entre tosidos —. ¡Fue mi culpa!_

— _¡No pasa nada, ´ttebayo! ¡Estoy bien! —el niño alzó las manos haciendo uno y otro gesto haciéndola reír._

— _¿Es que están ciegos o qué? —los dos volvieron la mirada hacia un niño de cabello y ojos negros que salía del río sacudiéndose el agua. El pequeño frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos molesto. Resultaba una escena adorable por el mohín de enojo en sus labios._

_Había sido el niño con el que se estrellaron y sin querer también lanzaron al río con ellos._

_Sakura se levantó al instante, inclinándose una y otra vez._

—_Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos…—no dejaba de repetir sin mirarle —, lo sentimos, lo…_

—_Con una vez fue suficiente, entendí —desdeñó el pequeño con un bufido._

— _¡Eh, 'Aku-chan solo se disculpa! —saltó Naruto defendiéndola._

—_No estoy sordo para que lo repita. Hmp —el pelinegro le miró con el ceño fruncido. Había ido allí buscando a su hermano que siempre paraba en los campos de entrenamiento con su equipo, como no lo había encontrado se sentó por aburrimiento, lo último que espero es que dos niños rodaran hacia él y le lanzaran hacia el agua. Ahora su madre le regañaría. _

—_Pues, ´ttebayo eres un…_

—_Naru-chan….por favor…—Sakura tiró de su la camiseta de su amigo y lo hizo retroceder._

_Sasuke los observó con altanería. Solo paso unos minutos en los cuales los dos pequeños intercambiaron miradas irritadas y se lanzaran a otra pelea verbal. La pequeña pelirosa solo suspiró cuando se dio por vencida en detenerles. No parecían querer escucharla._

—… _¡Insensible, ´ttebayo! _

—… _¡Tonto, hmp!_

—_Deténganse, por favor —la niña se interpuso entre ambos, apoyando sus manitos en el pecho de los dos y separándolos._

_Sasuke retrocedió y desvió la mirada con dignidad. _

—_No tienen que pelear. De verdad, lo sentimos —Sakura hizo otro gesto de disculpa._

_Después de eso se sentó y jaló a Naruto para que se sentara a su lado. El pequeño rubio dio una mirada recelosa al pelinegro y después volvió la atención hacia su amiga. Sakura asintió levemente. Pasaron un buen rato sentados bajo los rayos del sol, esperando que secaran un poco. Sasuke no se movió en ningún momento, los observó con curiosidad y cuando se cansó, se sentó. Después de todo, él había estado allí primero._

_Una vez se cansaron de estar en silencio, Naruto y Sakura se levantaron y volvieron a correr y saltar, eso les ayudaría a secarse más rápido. Sakura no quería llegar a su casa en ese estado o su madre se enfadaría. _

_Sasuke no participó, pero no pudo evitar pensar cuan diferentes eran esos dos niños molestos de los niños de su clan. Él no tenía con quien jugar porque sencillamente Itachi se la pasaba entrenando y los demás niños se la pasaban en sus propias casas._

_Después de ese día, Sakura y Naruto no volvieron a preocuparse por estar solos._

_Sasuke se les unió y tras eso se formó una extraña amistad._

_Una muy extraña que apenas duraría el tiempo suficiente para que con el paso de los años se convirtieran en borrosos recuerdos que los tres olvidarían._

_._

_._

— _¿Por qué siempre ramen, hmp?_

— _¡Porque es delicioso, ´ttebayo!...y no me echan de allí…_

_._

_._

_Naruto agitó las manos y chilló un montón de cosas de las cuales, como siempre, Sakura y Sasuke solo captaron los "´ttebayo". Llevaban ya un mes jugando los tres, y aunque al principio Sasuke se negaba a aceptar que eran amigos y que solo iba hacia esas colinas por "casualidad" al final había terminado medio aceptando que eran amigos. Al menos ya era algo. Sakura y Naruto se habían acostumbrado a su silenciosa y orgullosa presencia con tanta facilidad que aun sorprendía. Sasuke no acostumbraba a confiar en personas ajenas a su familia, pero para él Naruto y Sakura habían pasado la prueba. Naruto era irritante pero era el único niño con el que podía competir sin que llegase al aburrimiento. Sakura tal vez era demasiado débil para mantenerles el ritmo cuando corrían o algo así, incluso le miraba demasiado y sonreía por cualquier cosa, pero eso de alguna forma le hacía recordar a su madre o a su tía, que siempre estaban ahí para repartir dulzura y comprensión. De alguna forma era como si equilibrase sus constantes discusiones con Naruto, y vale, no tenía hermanas así que no podía asegurarlo, sin embargo le parecía que Sakura se comportaba como si fuese la hermana de ambos._

_Ese día Naruto había insistido en ir a comer. Él siempre quería ramen y eso de alguna forma terminaba irritando a Sasuke, pero lo había dejado pasar. Antes de que Naruto tuviese la fantástica idea de ir hacia un lugar llamado Ichiraku, Sakura había llegado hacia las colinas con bentos, supuestamente comida que había ayudado a preparar a su madre. Lo cierto era que sabía horrible, y aunque Naruto intentó sin éxito hacer como que le gustase, él terminó diciéndole a Sakura que prefería morir de hambre a comer eso. Claro que sus crueles palabras la habían reducido a lágrimas._

_Naruto se enojó y se pelearon un rato. Solo se calmaron cuando Sakura dejó de lloriquear y los separó, ofreciéndole a él tomates que llevaba en una bolsa. Eso sin duda le había contentado, y tras eso Naruto había insistido en ir hacia Ichiraku, había dicho que tenían que aprovechar que eran casi las seis de la tarde y no había muchas personas por ahí._

_El Uzumaki había tenido mucho éxito en su tarea de mantener a Sasuke y Sakura en las colinas siempre que jugaban. En más de una ocasión los dos habían querido ir a jugar a la aldea, pero Naruto sabía que eso no era una buena idea. No quería que algo les pasase porque le hablaran. Era tan pequeño pero comprendía que si descubrían su amistad terminarían de alguna forma lastimando a Sakura y Sasuke. Los niños no se le acercaban y tampoco dejaban que nadie se le acercara. Él mismo había visto la reacción de la niña rubia el día que Sakura se le acercó, había intentado alejar a Sakura de él, pero la niña pelirosa no había escuchado eso y Naruto se sentía en el deber de no permitir que le vieran juntos. _

_Pero estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada a esas horas y por eso los llevaba hacia su lugar preferido. El único donde siempre había sido recibido con una sonrisa y donde le daban comida gratis._

— _¡Viejo! —Naruto escaló la banca de la barra y dejó caer sus manitas con fuerza sobre la madera._

_Sakura intentó hacer lo mismo pero casi se cae, de no ser porque Naruto volteó al oír su aspaviento y le sujetó con una mano, y Sasuke le ayudó a empujarse desde abajo, sin duda se habría dado un buen golpe. Ella subió a su banca con las mejillas rojas y se sentó con cuidado. Sasuke subió a la suya de forma menos alborotada que Naruto y con mucha más precisión que Sakura. _

—'_Aku-chan debe tener cuidado. Las bancas son muy altas. Le dije al viejo que los cambie, dijo que lo haría —explicó Naruto torpemente. _

—_No importa, yo no soy muy buena con mi coordinación —murmuró Sakura con la cabeza gacha. _

—_Si quieres ser ninja, debes mejorar eso —dijo Sasuke alzando la barbilla —. Mi aniki no comete ningún error, yo seré como él —una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en su carita._

—_Seguro que sí —sonrió Sakura cálidamente._

_Teuchi se asomó finalmente para ver quien armaba tanto alboroto y se sorprendió a ver a Naruto junto a otros dos niños. Estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del pequeño rubio, pero no de los otros dos niños, que según lo que podía ver, uno era un Uchiha. Se tensó y miró con preocupación el intercambio de los pequeños. Ayame salió detrás de él y también formó un mohín preocupado. Naruto no comprendía cuan dañino podía ser acercarse a un Uchiha después de toda la historia que había detrás desde el día que el Kyūbi atacó Konoha. Pero ellos no eran nadie para intervenir en eso, no lo tenían permitido. El hombre acomodó su expresión y sonrió atendiendo a sus pedidos._

_Dejó los boles de ramen delante de los pequeños y los observó cuidadosamente. Tenía la sensación de que eso no era bueno. Esa amistad solo terminaría lastimando a Naruto._

—…_y entonces yo lo decidí —Naruto agitó un puño en alto con una sonrisa emocionada —. ¡Yo seré Hokage! Y entonces todos dejaran de tratarme mal, podré ser alguien especial, como todos los demás Hokage. _

— _¿Hokage? —repitió Sasuke dejando de comer —. Hmp. Eso es muy alto._

—_Sí, sí, ´ttebayo —Naruto rió —, pero lo voy a lograr, claro que sí._

—_Y nosotros estaremos allí cuando eso pase, Naru-chan —Sakura asintió pasando sus bracitos por los de sus amigos —. Sasuke y yo estaremos contigo siempre —prometió con una dulce sonrisa —. ¿Verdad? —miró en dirección a Sasuke._

_Naruto también miró. El Uchiha desvió la mirada incómodo._

— _¿Sasuke? —insistió la pequeña._

—_Hmp._

— _¿si, verdad? _

—_Si, hmp. Ahora suéltame —murmuró levemente sonrojado por tener que estar admitiendo cosas así._

_La pelirosa rió y le soltó. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron allí. Cuando ya había anochecido salieron rápidamente. Sakura estaba muy preocupada. Ese día había salido a las cuatro de la tarde de su casa y normalmente debía haber llegado a las seis, a su madre no le haría gracia que hubiese tardado tanto. Solo tenía cinco años. Sasuke por su parte no se preocupaba mucho. Su madre sabía que él se cuidaba bien incluso con su escasa edad y Naruto, pues él no tenía a nadie a quien preocupar y eso no le quitaba el sueño. _

— _¿Por qué siempre ramen, hmp? —preguntó el pequeño Uchiha cruzado de brazos. Naruto había pedido un tazón de ramen tras otro. Además siempre que quedaban a jugar a la hora de la comida llevaba ramen instantáneo. Era como si no comiera otra cosa. Seguro por eso era tan bajito._

— _¡Porque es delicioso, ´ttebayo! —gritó animado —…y porque no me echan de allí —susurró sombríamente refiriéndose a Ichiraku. _

_Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de mirar hacia el frente y dirigieron sus miradas hacia su amigo. Toda expresión de picardía y travesura había desaparecido del rostro de Naruto, todo había sido sustituido por dolor y sufrimiento, por soledad. Ellos no entendían exactamente todo lo que Naruto tenía que pasar, y solo en ese momento pudieron comprender hasta cierto punto que lo poco que podían deducir era nada comparado con lo que él vivía todos los días. El rechazo, la soledad, el desprecio._

_Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ellos jamás se enteraron de lo que su amiga quería decir._

— _¡SASUKE! —el pequeño se tensó sin saber exactamente porque. Volteó observando a su madre a la distancia junto a su hermano. Mikoto Uchiha siempre había sido una persona dulce y comprensible, de hecho aunque fuera estricta siempre se aseguraba de tener todo ese cariño y calor maternal para educar bien a sus hijos y mantener estable su familia. Ella no se enojaba o perdía la paciencia. Sin embargo Sasuke se atrevía a asegurar que en ese momento su madre había perdido la paciencia y él no comprendía el porqué. No deseoso de verla más enojada, apenas atinó a hacer un leve asentimiento hacia Naruto y Sakura y corrió en dirección a donde estaba su madre e Itachi._

_Naruto medio se encogió cuando la mirada fría y llena de desprecio de la mujer se posó sobre él. Apenas podía distinguirla a esa distancia, pero él era experto en reconocer el peso de esas miradas. Estaba acostumbrado a esa frialdad gélida con la que le miraban, como si no valiese nada, como si no mereciese vivir. Sakura tuvo también su cuota del desprecio de Mikoto al verle al lado de Naruto. La pequeña no estaba acostumbrada a le miraran como si fuese un bicho o algo peor y aquello le hizo llorar._

_Mikoto tomó la mano de su hijo pequeño sin palabras y dándole una señal a Itachi los tres se alejaron de allí con rapidez._

_El Uzumaki supo que Sasuke pagaría el haberse hecho su amigo._

— _¿Qué…pasó? —susurró Sakura entre sollozos —. ¿Hice algo mal? Esa señora me miró muy feo._

—_No pasa nada, 'Aku-chan —Naruto sonrió falsamente —. Mejor vamos a casa._

—_S-Si._

_Se fueron por distintos caminos después de un momento, cada uno a su casa. Sakura estaba eliminando las lágrimas de su carita cuando un grupo de muchachas se le puso en frente. Ella se detuvo sin saber que decir. Todas eran más altas que ella y se notaban mayores, y por sus expresiones y las piedras en sus manos, Sakura sintió miedo. Mucho miedo. Le miraban como si hubiese hecho algo sumamente malo, como lo había hecho esa bonita pero fría señora._

— _¿Sí? —musitó con la voz temblorosa._

—_Eres una niña mala, muy mala, rosadita —dijo con desdén la que parecía liderarlas —…malas compañías para una hijita de mami._

—_N-No entiendo… ¿Qué… ¡Ahhhh! —Sakura gritó con lágrimas en los ojos cuando la niña se adelantó y tiró con fuerza y repulsión de su cabello, empujándola con fuerza hacia el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de intentar pararse cuando una tras otra, todas le tiraran las piedras. Chilló y lloriqueó cuando sintió las heridas escocer. _

—_Mírate, que poca cosa eres. No hay duda de porque estaban juntos —la muchacha sonrió fríamente —. La basura siempre debe estar con la basura._

_¿De que hablaban? ¿Malas compañías? Sakura no entendía ni una sola de las palabras que decían. Tampoco fue necesario entender porque con un chillido exaltado Naruto había llegado quien sabe de dónde y se había interpuesto entre esas chicas y ella, defendiéndola._

—_Oh, miren, el bastardito llegó. ¿Quieres hacer de héroe, principito? —las niñas cogieron más piedras y las balancearon entre sus manos, todas con sonrisas burlonas._

— _¡Dejen en paz a 'Aku-chan! —chilló el pequeño furioso —. ¡¿Qué les ha hecho?!_

—_Existir, seguro entiendes —dijeron todas con desprecio. _

_Y siguió otra ronda de piedras. Naruto giró y la abrazó, llevándose todos los raspones. Podía sentir como Sakura lloraba y gimoteaba preguntando "¿Por qué?" una y otra vez, sin alcanzar a comprender que todo ese trato, que todo ese desprecio se debía a él. Se debía a que ella tenía que pagar el haberse hecho su amiga, y él también lloró, solo que de forma menos notoria, aferrándose a su amiga y pidiéndole perdón internamente. Porque Sakura sufriría mucho el haberse acercado a él. Y Naruto sintió culpa y remordimiento mientras los insultos siguieron al ataque físico._

— _¡Ya basta! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —el niño alzó el rostro para ver a una bonita pero irritada mujer de cabello fucsia acercarse con las manos en las caderas, y palidecer al mirarle abrazado a Sakura. —. ¿Sakura?...tú… ¡Suéltala, niño! —gritó enfurecida apartando a las otras chicas y cogiéndole del brazo con brusquedad para apartarle sin miramientos._

_Naruto cayó sosteniéndose con las manos y miró con recelo a la mujer._

— _¿Mami? —murmuró Sakura temblorosa._

_Las chicas al oír aquello salieron pitando y dejándolos sin mirar._

— _¿Qué se supone…—dijo Akemi Haruno con ira, mirando con odio a Naruto —…que haces con este…_niño_? —por un momento pareció que iba a decir otra cosa, pero se obligó a llamar niño a Naruto aunque como todos no lo consideraba más que un peligroso demonio. Tironeó del brazo de su pequeña hija y le obligó a levantarse del suelo al no hallar respuesta._

_La pelirosa sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de llorar._

—_Mami…Naru-chan me ayudó…yo no…_

— _¿Naru-chan? —Repitió la mujer sin gracia fulminando con la mirada al pequeño — ¡¿NARU-CHAN?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO HABLAS CON ESTE MOCOSO, SAKURA?!_

_Tras eso y sin dejarle hablar comenzó a caminar con fuerza, arrastrándola cuando ella se resistió a seguirle. La pequeña giró el rostro sin dejar de llorar asustada al ver a su madre furiosa, intentó decirle algo a Naruto, pero el niño le miró con tristeza y culpa y se fue por su lado. Su madre estaba echando chispas y cuando llegaron a casa todo empeoró. Gritó y gritó hasta el cansancio, diciéndole una y otra vez que nunca debía acercarse a Naruto de nuevo, a ese "monstruo" como lo llamó. Incluso gritando sobre rumores en la aldea que decían que le habían visto con un niño Uchiha junto a Naruto, pero que no había creído hasta verlo esa noche. Su madre había perdido los estribos, e incluso su padre que siempre aguantaba todo y la calmaba tuvo que intervenir para controlarla, intentado hacerle ver que exageraba. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. En vez de calmar a su madre, solo la hizo enojar más. Y Sakura encogida en un rincón tuvo que presenciar la peor de las peleas de sus padres, hasta el punto que se gritaron de todo._

_Llorando aterrada la pequeña se levantó de su lugar, temblando._

—_Por favor…p-por f-favor —suplicó mientras las lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus blancas mejillas —…y-yo no...n-nunca más….yo no…no me acercaré a Naruto ni a Sasuke otra vez…nunca más…no p-peleen…mami, papi….p-por favor…—lloró hipando y temblando sin control._

_**Nunca más…**_

_._

_._

_Sasuke obtuvo una dosis también de castigo. Sin embargo Mikoto mucho más tranquila que Akemi logró llevar las cosas bien sin llegar al extremo de gritar. Fue fría y discreta, como la dama que era, y sin necesidad de muchas palabras le hizo entender a su hijo que nunca debía acercarse a un niño tan despreciable y tonto como lo era Naruto, que lo que había hecho estaba mal. No dejó entrever su nerviosismo, su dolor o su enojo mientras le hacía prometer no acercarse a ninguno de los dos niños con los que le había visto._

_Y Sasuke asintió, prometiendo no acercárseles nunca más. _

_Itachi habiendo siendo testigo de todo se levantó de su sitio con tranquilidad. Él entendía exactamente el dolor que su madre pasaba por los recuerdos que representaba el Kyūbi dentro de Naruto, pero al contrario que su madre él si había reconocido al pequeño rubio como el hijo del antiguo Hokage y una de las mejores amigas de su madre. El muchacho simplemente suspiró sabiendo que sus padres estaban demasiados dolidos para meditar lo que había pasado, para incluso comprender contra quien dirigían su odio._

_Sasuke mantenía la mirada gacha con tristeza al ver la decepción en los ojos de su madre._

—_Sasuke…—el pequeño levantó la mirada al ver como Itachi le llamaba. El niño mayor sonrió tenuemente, agitando un kunai entre sus manos —. Mañana tendré algo de tiempo libre… ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? _

_La expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Sasuke lo dijo todo._

— _¡Si, aniki!_

—_Bueno, ven —el pequeño se levantó tras dar una mirada a su madre y acudió a donde estaba su hermano._

_Itachi le hizo detenerse con un golpecito en la frente y una breve risa._

—_Madre, me llevaré a Sasuke para hacer que se prepare mañana. Estaremos un buen tiempo fuera y necesita tener todo listo._

_Mikoto asintió con una cálida sonrisa._

—_Claro. _

_Sasuke sonrió feliz y fue tras Itachi. Cuando los vio perderse entre los pasillos, Mikoto relajó los hombros y miró con desesperación el suelo de madera brillante. El que Sasuke se hubiese acercado al contenedor tal vez empeoraría las cosas para ellos. Pero sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para preparar la cena. Ella debía seguir normal. Nada podía cambiar ya._

_._

_._

—_Frentona…_

—_Llorica_

—_Patética_

—_Frentuda…_

_._

_._

_Ino se cruzó de brazos y miró con duda en dirección a donde la chica de cabello rosa lloraba mientras todas alrededor le tironeaban del cabello y señalaban su frente con descaro y burla. Venían haciendo eso desde hace dos años, ella había sido testigo de todas las burlas y los desprecios que la niña había recibido todo ese tiempo. Había visto todo en silencio dudando en actuar o no. La recordaba vagamente entre sus cinco años, cuando jugaban a ser ninjas en el parque, pero ella no podía estar segura si alguna vez habían hablado. Ya con siete años, Ino creía que tal vez podía ayudarle algo, quizá al menos hacer que dejaran de hacerla llorar. No entendía porque le interesaba si esa niña lloraba o no, pero le caía bien aunque solo la conocía de vista._

_Ella chasqueó la lengua y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. No comprendía la razón por la que de la noche a la mañana comenzaron a humillar y degradar a la niña, pero no podía simplemente seguir mirando. Caminó hacia donde se había acurrucado llorando cuando las que le molestaban su fueron y se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura que la pelirosa._

—_Tú eres a la que todo el mundo llama "la frentuda" —se anunció sonriente._

— _¿Quién eres tú? —murmuró Sakura sin dejar de temblar y llorar._

—_Me llamo Ino Yamanaka ¿Y tú?_

—_Sakura…Sakura Haruno…—dijo de forma tímida, bajando la mirada._

—_Ya veo porque. Tienes una enorme frente, por eso lo de frentuda… ¿Por eso te tapas la cara con el flequillo? Así pareces un fantasma —al parecer sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas porque Sakura comenzó a llorar más._

_Ino sonrió levemente. Sakura era muy sensible, ahora entendía porque le gustaba, era tan tierna y frágil, ella no tenía hermanas ni una madre con quienes compartir nada, y Sakura con su timidez y debilidad había despertado un instinto bastante extraño en ella. _

—_Oye, Sakura. Vuelve a venir mañana. ¡Traeré algo para ti!_

_Sakura acudió a casa sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ino, había sonreído tristemente a sus padres y se había dormido rápidamente después de todo el llanto. Habían pasado ya más de dos años desde que alguna vez fue amiga de Naruto y Sasuke. En realidad ella ni siquiera recordaba que cuando tenía cinco años había salido de casa y había sonreído y jugado con el niño al que todos marginaban. Los recuerdos tras la pelea de sus padres y su promesa de no acercarse a Naruto o a Sasuke se habían desvanecido en los meses previos a aquello, entre lágrimas y rechazo que de una día para otro encontró en todos los niños. Era cierto que nunca antes le habían prestado atención para nada, pero había sido así de la nada que comenzaron a molestarle, a humillarle y rebajarle. No supo porque, en realidad no comprendió que había sido su cercanía con Naruto lo que le trajo todo esas burlas. Llevados por el rechazo hacia el pequeño Uzumaki, habían concentrado también en Sakura sus burlas y desprecios, castigándole por haberse hecho amiga de la paria de la aldea. Ella no lo comprendió porque sencillamente olvidó todo. Sus recuerdos de sus cinco años se habían desvanecido entre el dolor y la humillación, entre el miedo y la soledad. _

_Naruto y Sasuke no tuvieron algo diferente. En esos dos largos años transcurridos aquellos recuerdos también se habían desvanecido. El primero por culpabilidad por involucrar a otros niños en su sufrimiento, y el segundo por sus responsabilidades y su vida como un Uchiha._

_Después de ese día, Ino regaló un lazo a Sakura en representación de su amistad y de su nueva vida. Ellas no recordaban que un día, mucho antes ya se habían conocido apenas, había sido ese día que Sakura eligió a Naruto sobre los demás niños, ese día que cambió su vida, que no acudió más al parque y que dejó a Ino esperando para hablar. No lo recordaban y tampoco era necesario ya. Ahora Ino se aseguró de que fueran amigas, de protegerla y darle seguridad. _

_Los meses pasaron y la antigua y siempre frágil Sakura había desaparecido para dar paso a una niña mucho más segura de sí misma y con un mal genio. Los escasos recuerdos que tenía entre ligeros sueños ya no la acechaban, vivía feliz con su grupo de amigos sin atormentados recuerdos. _

_Cuando ingresaron a la academia, ella vio a Naruto y a Sasuke a lo lejos. Fue un segundo, un leve segundo en que los tres se miraron, reconociéndose inconscientemente. Sasuke apartó la mirada confundido pero sin dejar que lo notaran, Sakura simplemente parpadeó sin comprender porque había sentido algo extraño y Naruto no pudo apartar la mirada de Sakura, viendo sin ver a la única niña que le salvó de la soledad._

— _¿Quiénes son? —preguntó con curiosidad tirando de la mano de Ino._

_La muchacha dejó de reír con sus otras compañeras y prestó atención a la pregunta de su amiga. Los ojos de Ino se volvieron gélidos al distinguir a Naruto, en verdad ella no sabía la razón por la que todos le despreciaban pero había aprendido a vivir con eso, y si todos le rechazaban ella también tenía que hacerlo porque seguramente se lo merecía. _

—_Es el idiota de Naruto, Sakura —contestó con desdén —. No dejes que te moleste. Es un payaso inútil. _

— _¿Idiota? Pero no se ve tan malo —susurró bajamente._

—_Es el rechazado de la aldea —intervino una de sus compañeras con el mismo desdén que Ino —. ¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo, Sakura? ¿Lo conoces? —el matiz de su voz dejó muy claras sus sospechas._

_Ino frunció el ceño._

—_Sakura ha dado una opinión, obviamente no tiene nada que ver con ese —defendió._

—_Sí, bueno, habla como si ese mereciese ser defendido ¿No será que…_

—_Cierra de una buena vez la boca, Ami —cortó Ino con frialdad —. No es como si interesase lo que crees. _

_La niña se alejó no sin ante darles una mirada de desprecio. Sakura se encogió levemente, a pesar de todo de vez en cuando afloraba su antigua timidez. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hablado._

—_Y Sakura, si no quieres que pase algo así otra vez no hables sobre Naruto —recomendó Ino en voz baja._

—_Pero… ¿Por qué?_

_Ino le miró sobre el hombro._

—_Porque no debes hacerlo. Naruto Uzumaki es el payaso de la clase, el chico problema, el idiota cabeza hueca. Él y tú viven en mundos diferentes. Naruto no es como nosotros. No debes acercarte a él o todos te rechazaran —aquello caló hondo en su mente. Pronto se vio asintiendo al consejo de Ino sin rechistar._

—_Y sobre lo otro…—Ino borró su expresión sombría y sonrió con las mejillas rosas —. Es Sasuke-kun. Sasuke Uchiha, el niño con más talento de nuestra clase. ¿A qué es súper lindo?_

_Si era súper lindo o no, Sakura no lo decidió hasta mucho después, cuando lo miraba en clase y sentía algo extraño, algo que no podía explicar. Todo aquello tal vez se incrementó cuando un día sin más sus padres le sacaron de la aldea por más de dos meses sin explicación alguna, alegando algo sobre viaje de negocios, no tuvieron consideración en que dejara sus estudios tirados. No fue hasta muchísimo después, cuando supo la verdad que se dio cuenta que fue justo el día de la masacre Uchiha que se la llevaron fuera, todo para mantenerla lejos de aquel escenario de muerte y destrucción, todo para protegerla, como siempre._

_Cuando regresó, Sasuke que siempre había sido hasta cierto punto considerado con todos, aunque arrogante, se había vuelto un niño oscuro y frío. Eso de alguna forma le atrajo más y pronto se vio encandilada como todas las demás, hasta llegar al punto de romper su amistad con Ino._

_Naruto no fue más que el tonto que le molestaba y miraba demasiado para su gusto._

_Ino se convirtió en su rival._

_Y Sasuke en su primer y único amor…_

_._

_._

Al mismo tiempo Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, cada uno en sus respectivos lugares, abrieron los ojos de par en par, bañados de sudor y con la respiración entrecortada, quemándoles la garganta. Ellos se levantaron de sus sitios mientras los recuerdos navegaban en sus confusas mentes. Naruto ya había recordado casi todo en su totalidad pero había ciertas cosas que recién en esos momentos había logrado recordar bien, cosas que habían sido aún recuerdos borrosos.

La fina línea que separó siempre sus recuerdos, dejando los más antiguos empañados se rompió.

En ese momento recordaron con absoluta claridad y sin dudas que hubo una vez, mucho antes de formar el equipo siete en que fueron amigos.

Una vez donde todo fue igual de cruel.

Y Sakura comprendió porque Naruto algún día le amó.

_¿Todos te odian? Yo no…_

Así que esa era la razón, la _simple razón._

.

~o~

.

Naruto salió del cuarto donde estaba tras todo ese torbellino de recuerdos que entre sueños finalmente recordó. Algo tambaleante y mareado buscó a Hinata concentrando su chakra, no entendía porque no estaba con él, su ausencia simplemente lo hacía todo peor. Sacudiendo la cabeza caminó lentamente entre los lúgubres pasillos, ansioso por estar cerca de ella, por abrazarla y comprender que otra vez tenía a alguien que se preocupara por él. Como algún día lo hicieron sus padres cuando nació, cuando lo hizo Rin al sacrificarse por él, como lo hizo Sakura al sonreírle y jugar con él, como lo hizo Sasuke al ser su mejor amigo, como lo hicieron Jiraiya y Kakashi al darle otro tipo de cariño. Como lo hacia ella ahora, dándole su amor.

_Te amaré y protegeré por siempre y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ´ttebayo._

Sí, eso era. En realidad esa era la razón por la que siempre amó a Sakura. Porque algún día ella le aceptó, jugó con él y le sonrió cuando todos le daban la espalda. Ahora entendía porque desde que la vio no pudo dejar de mirarla, porque sintió que solo debía quererla a ella y solo a ella a pesar de todos los desprecios que le daba. Hinata había estado allí también, pero Hinata no se le había acercado por eso no pudo verla, por eso Sakura eclipsó su mente mucho tiempo. Y si, la amaba, seguía amando a Sakura, pero en realidad en ese momento, tras recordar con precisión todo entendía que no la amaba como a una mujer, la amaba como a una hermana, ya no tenía dudas. La amaba y debía protegerla, porque se lo había prometido y él nunca retrocedía a sus palabras.

Ahora libre de todo aquello, Naruto se sentía con toda la libertad de aprender a amar a Hinata, porque Sakura era su hermana y nada más.

Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro mientras ingresaba ya cada vez más lúcido en la habitación donde podía sentir el chakra de Hinata. Escuchó el agua cayendo con fuerza al suelo y asumió que estaba dándose una ducha, de nuevo. Apenas se había sentado en la cama cuando escuchó unos débiles sollozos contrastar contra el sonido del agua. Exaltado se levantó de un salto y entró abriendo la puerta del baño sin pararse siquiera a pensar en nada.

Hinata se encontraba acurrucada contra el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y el agua cayendo sin piedad sobre ella. Estaba vestida afortunadamente.

El Uzumaki cerró la llave del agua y con suavidad se agachó justo cuando Hinata alzaba la cabeza al no sentir el agua.

—N-Naruto-kun —susurró la Hyuga débilmente —. ¿Q-Qué haces a-aquí?

—Tsk. Yo debería preguntar eso, ´ttebayo —Naruto hizo un puchero —. Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, Hinata.

—Y-Yo…—Hinata apartó la mirada sin algún signo de sonrojarse ante el gesto tierno de Naruto.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido, a esas alturas la Hyuga normalmente ya estaría toda sonrojada. Sin entender la tristeza que rodeaba a Hinata, Naruto en un rápido gestó la alzó en vilo entre sus brazos, pillándola por sorpresa. Aquello si arrancó un tierno sonrojo de la muchacha que escondió el rostro en el pecho de su amado, haciendo que Naruto riera.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, ´ttebayo?

—M-Me apetecía un b-baño —masculló Hinata sin mirarle.

— ¿En serio? —el Uzumaki parpadeó sin creerle ni una palabra —. Bueno, debes cambiarte, te enfermarás.

Hinata suspiró para sí misma, incapaz de mirarle. No creyó que Naruto despertaría tan pronto y todavía menos que fuera a buscarle. Lo que menos había deseado es que le descubriera llorando. Eso era algo que deseó mantener para sí misma, su propia pena con la que debía lidiar para ser merecedora del cariño y amor de Naruto.

— ¿Qué te sucede, ´ttebayo? —insistió el chico caminando a paso lento mientras salían de esa habitación. —. ¿Te sientes mal, Hinata? Tal vez obaa-chan…

—No m-me pasa n-nada, N-Naruto-kun —murmuró Hinata sonriéndole tristemente —. No te preocupes.

—Hinata-chan…

—N-No es n-nada, en serio —dijo Hinata con la voz temblorosa, pestañeando para no dejarle ver las lágrimas que volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Ella no quería que él descubriera que estaba llorando porque había descubierto en Sakura a una rival. No quería dejarle ver su inseguridad porque debía ser fuerte.

—No te creo, ´ttebayo. Tarde o temprano me lo tendrás que decir.

—N-Naruto-kun…—de un momento a otro, ella le miró a los ojos —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, ´ttebayo —asintió el rubio con una ancha sonrisa.

—Tú… ¿Q-Quieres a S-Sakura-san aún?

— ¿Sakura-chan? —repitió Naruto sorprendido y notando exactamente cuál era la razón de la depresión de Hinata —. No, no la quiero. Yo la amo —respondió con toda naturalidad.

—Oh…—Hinata sintió su corazón partirse en dos —. Y-Ya v-eo —respirando con fuerza ella hizo presión en el torso de Naruto con sus brazos y bajó con un ágil salto —. Y-Yo…c-creo que d-daré un p-paseo f-fuera. —ella le dio la espalda mientras las lágrimas comenzaba a derramarse por sus mejillas.

Eso realmente había dolido, pero ella no estaba allí para cuestionar los sentimientos de Naruto. Prometió luchar por su amor y debía hacerlo, y eso simplemente era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar. Estuvo a punto de echar a correr fuera para no dejarle ver sus lágrimas cuando sintió como Naruto le cogió del codo con suavidad, haciéndola girar en su sitio con gracia. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa melancólica del Uzumaki antes de que él la besara con pasión y sin ninguna duda. Intentó forcejar al principio pero sus esfuerzos se hicieron añicos cuando las manos de Naruto le sostuvieron de la cintura con una dulzura que normalmente él no expresaba.

Le correspondió el beso sintiendo el sabor de sus lágrimas infiltrarse entre las bocas de ambos. Eso no pareció incomodar a Naruto, porque contrario a eso, le pegó a su cuerpo con más fuerza, deleitándose en los torpes movimientos que Hinata creaba con suavidad con sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto no dejó de besarle, le beso la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas y finalmente le dio un casto beso, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

—Sakura-chan es como una hermana para mí. No, de hecho ella es mi hermana. Un día prometí protegerla y amarla siempre, y yo jamás retrocedo a mis palabras. Eso es lo que haré siempre, Hinata. La amaré y la protegeré, porque es mi hermana, por nada más —el Uzumaki mostró una ancha sonrisa, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara toda —. Ella es mi hermana, tú eres más que eso. Tu eres la chica con la que quiero una nueva vida, ´ttebayo.

—…N-Naruto-kun…—el susurró escapó entre sus labios con emoción. ¿De verdad era así?

—No tienes por qué dudar, yo solo te miraré a ti, siempre, ´ttebayo —prometió —. Nadie más existirá para mí, Hinata, te lo juro.

Hinata rió, llorando de felicidad y se aferró a él, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto.

Ajenos a todos los demás, ninguno de ellos vio a Sasuke y Sakura no a muchos metros de allí, los cuales también se habían levantado tras todos los recuerdos que inundaron sus mentes. La pelirosa había estado algo convaleciente al caminar, sosteniéndose de las paredes y se había detenido sorprendida al mirar a Sasuke también cerca. Los dos apenas habían intercambiado una mirada antes de presenciar toda la escena entre Naruto y Hinata. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza al ver como los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas y como su mano voló a su pecho, haciendo presión justo a la altura del corazón. Sakura sonrió en medio del mar de lágrimas, comenzando a retroceder para no ver aquello. Apenas había comprendido lo que empezaba a sentir, pero sin duda eso ya la lastimaba.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sasuke? —Naruto dijo sorprendido cuando alzó la mirada y los vio cerca de allí. —. Pero ¿Qué…?

— ¡Sakura-san! —Hinata dejó de abrazar a Naruto y observó a la Haruno con horror. No pretendía que Sakura mirara todo eso.

—Q-Quería algo de aire. Estoy harta de estar en la habitación —dijo Sakura al instante, limpiándose las lágrimas sin titubear —. Creo que…me tengo que ir. Realmente me alegra que estén juntos. Ya era hora de que dieras el paso, tontito —dijo sonriendo a Naruto —. Solo no vuelvan a pararse en medio de un pasillo. Imagina si viene Jiraiya-sama, te molestara hasta el día de tu muerte, Naruto-baka.

Naruto rió con las mejillas rojas, rascándose la nuca. Eso era cierto. No quería que Ero-sennin lo viera así, seguro solo le molestaría y de paso molestaría a Hinata, y ella era demasiado tímida para tener que aguantar los comentarios con doble sentido de su pervertido maestro. Así que con una ancha sonrisa volvió a alzar a Hinata en brazos, haciendo que la chica soltara una leve risita y siguió su camino, deteniéndose al lado de sus amigos.

—Creo que es hora de que hablemos, Sakura-chan, bastardo —dijo dirigiendo una seria mirada al silencioso Sasuke —. En dos horas les espero fuera. Tenemos que arreglar un par de cosas antes de regresar a Konoha.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada triste a Sakura, sin saber exactamente que podía hacer. La pelirosa asintió al comentario de Naruto levemente, casi sin escuchar, prestando más atención al silencioso mensaje de la Hyuga. Ella respiró levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa con dolor, sacudiendo la cabeza apenas, haciéndole entender que no había nada que lamentar. Sakura no quería que Hinata le viera como una rival, porque sería cualquier cosa menos eso. Como dijo Naruto, solo sería su hermana, sin importar si sentía algo o no, ella no lucharía por más. No se lo merecía.

Tras eso, y sin esperar a que Sasuke respondiera, Naruto se alejó con Hinata en dirección a su cuarto, dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos.

—Así que…Naruto lo logró, eh —comentó el Uchiha burlona y fríamente.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Sakura haciendo un intento más de caminar, tambaleándose un poco.

—Que lo mirarás a él, claro está —dijo Sasuke sin interés —. Te has enamorado del perdedor.

Sakura lo miró con brusquedad.

— ¡Nunca digas eso de nuevo, Sasuke! —siseó alterada —. Yo solo te amo a ti y a nadie más que a ti. Naruto es mi hermano, nada más.

—…claro, hmp —contestó frunciendo el ceño. Había escuchado a Sakura decir que le amaba en términos claros solo una vez, cuando se fue de la aldea. Después, cuando lo dijo en medio de su berrinche que hizo que su madre se enterara de lo que pasaría en el futuro, y casi hace que pierda a Itachi. Y ahora…esas dos últimas veces sus palabras habían estado teñido de tantos oscuros sentimientos, que el menaje en sí perdía su esencia.

— ¿Tampoco me crees, verdad? —Sakura sacudió la cabeza desesperada —. Yo no puedo amar a Naruto, no puedo. No es correcto. Yo no le merezco.

—…

—Pero tampoco es tarde. Yo ni siquiera estoy enamorada de él, ciertamente mis sentimientos han dado un giro, pero aún no es tarde para borrar lo que empiezo a sentir —Sakura asintió para sí misma, intentando calmarse —. Él merece ser feliz. Merece estar con Hinata, que le ama, merece llegar a ser Hokage como siempre quiso…y nosotros debemos estar con él, como lo prometimos una vez…mucho antes de ser el equipo siete —los ojos jades de Sakura chocaron con los de Sasuke justo cuando decía esas palabras y ella fue capaz de ver el brillo de reconocimiento en la oscura mirada de Sasuke.

Y supo que él también recordaba esa promesa.

—… ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto? —preguntó —. Pensé que…

—No debes pensar nada. Que haya recordado eso no significa que haré algo al respecto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres darnos una oportunidad? —insistió dejando de lado el tema de lo que sentía por Naruto. Dejó de sostenerse de la pared y se acercó a Sasuke débilmente, tropezando y casi cayéndose. Pero Sasuke estuvo ahí de nuevo, y como horas atrás, le sostuvo antes de que se hiciera daño.

—…—el Uchiha apretó los dientes, furioso, sin poder hallar una rápida respuesta a la pregunta de Sakura. Últimamente no lograba hallar nada el odio suficiente para seguir tratándoles con indiferencia.

—Te lo prometí…yo haré todo por Naruto y por ti. Ustedes dos son lo más importante para mí.

— ¿Qué pasó con todo tu odio, eh, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Ese odio se desvaneció, lo intenté también, pero no puedo odiar mucho tiempo —ella rió tristemente —. Sigo siendo patética.

—Ciertamente —concedió Sasuke con crueldad.

—Y sigo siendo masoquista —dijo suavemente. Sasuke seguía sosteniéndola de un brazo, no dejando que cayera, y ella se impulsó un poco para no seguir en esa incómoda posición, arrimándose sin querer contra el cuerpo del Uchiha. Tomó una bocanada de aire con dificultad y le miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, antes de apartarla y mirar todas las heridas que surcaban el cuerpo de Sakura, las marcas que sin duda quedarían grabadas en ese cuerpo y no en el de su madre. Mirar esas heridas rompió débilmente otra parte del escudo de hielo e indiferencia que había alzado a su alrededor.

Por alguna razón no podía sentir tranquilidad mientras miraba esas heridas.

—…No lo pongo en duda, hmp —contestó bajamente.

—Por eso, sin importar que haya comenzado a sentir algo por Naruto, yo aún no he dejado de quererte, Sasuke —Sakura no sabía que estaba haciendo, incluso aunque su mente gritara en protesta a sus tonterías, ella se vio a si misma acercándose más y más, con su respiración chocando contra la mandíbula de Sasuke. Ella sabía que no amaba a Naruto, tampoco estaba enamorada, apenas lo que sentía rozaba una mera atracción basada más en costumbre que en algo tan intenso como lo que sentía por Sasuke. Y si, dolía porque seguía siendo algo, pero ella no dejaría que ese algo se convirtiera en un obstáculo en contra de lo que quería. Ella tenía claro lo que sentía por Sasuke y tenía claro que no dejaría que su mera atracción por Naruto rompiera todo.

Y tenía claro que debía acabar con eso de raíz, aunque significase también lastimarse.

Por eso, cerró los ojos y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de Sasuke.

—_Te amo, Sasuke-kun —_y aquello si tuvo todo el peso que debía tener, tuvo toda la esencia del amor que seguía teniéndole sin importar todas las barbaridades que había cometido.

Tuvo todo el amor que realmente nunca dejaría de sentir, el amor que no estaba teñido ni de odio, ni de resentimiento ni de culpa.

Porque solo era eso, amor.

.

~o~

.

Hinata salió de la ducha secándose el cabello. Naruto le había obligado a meterse nuevamente a la ducha de su cuarto para que se bañara como debía ser. El problema que tenía era que no había ropa que ponerse. Como se había dejado caer en la ducha con la ropa puesta todo estaba mojado. Suspirando para sí misma se colocó sobre la ropa interior (que afortunadamente si había, todo gracias a Konan) y debatió mucho tiempo hasta que tomó la chamarra naranja de Naruto y se la colocó sobre el cuerpo, subiendo el cierre hasta arriba. La tela apenas le cubría los muslos y ella se sonrojó solo de pensar en entrar así al cuarto.

Pero lo hizo, entró tímidamente, jugando con sus dedos y encontró a Naruto sentado sobre la silla, mirando hacia la ventana algo distraído. Una sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios y fue hacia él asegurándose de no hacer ruido.

Naruto soltó un leve jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió como las manos de Hinata le rodearon con suavidad, casi acunándole.

La Hyuga estaba detrás de él, abrazándole, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Naruto.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Ahora sí, ´ttebayo —rió Naruto cogiendo la mano de Hinata y plantando un beso allí, que hizo que la chica se sonrojara más.

— ¿Descansarás de nuevo? Aún falta un buen rato antes de que tengas que ir con Sakura-san y Uchiha-san.

—Sí, pero esta vez no te vayas —Naruto se sentó en la cama y dejó que Hinata le atendiera las heridas que se habían abierto, cambiando las vendas —. Te queda muy bien, ´ttebayo —reconoció mirando su chamarra en Hinata.

—N-No h-había ropa —exclamó Hinata avergonzada.

—Jajaja, ven aquí, Hinata —Naruto le abrazó dándole otro beso y volvieron a caer sobre la cama.

Hinata cayó sobre Naruto, con el rostro oculto entre el hueco del hombro del rubio. El Uzumaki se quedó sin moverse, todo cómodo en esa posición.

—N-Naruto-kun…—llamó Hinata con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿Si, Hinata?

—C-Creo que v-voy a desmayarme.

Por toda respuesta, Naruto rió alegremente.

.

~o~

.

En una oscura habitación, un hombre hizo un gesto irritante, pidiendo algo.

Uno de los hombres se adelantó, tendiendo unos documentos con el sello de Konoha. Sus pequeños ojos brillaron con malicia cuando leyó que todo había resultado como debía der. Konoha ya era de Danzou.

Ahora solo debía cobrar su premio.

—Levántense todos. Es hora —dijo con una risa escalofriante —. Akatsuki no será más que historia.

Hanzo ya tenía todo para destruir finalmente al grupo que venía acechando desde hace años. Lo único que debía hacer era confiar en que los refuerzos de Danzou llegaran pronto para poder acabar con esa organización como sea. Entonces él seguiría siendo el más poderoso de la aldea de la lluvia.

Para eso Yahiko debía morir, y él se encargaría de eso personalmente.

Y claro, no haría daño también encargarse de esos nuevos intrusos que habían llegado a su aldea el día anterior.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, Hola y chau ^^U tengo que irme a la uni, no pensé que realmente lo terminaría ahorita. Pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que demore, de verdad que este capi me arrancó dolores de cabeza -.-, más de dos meses tirándome en escribir esto.<em>

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

*Lo que está en cursiva al principio es la visión que Naruto tuvo en el capítulo once, cuando besa a Hinata y se cae, poco antes de que el campo de chakra los rodeara y les absorbiera la energía.

*Sobre el Sharingan de Sasuke, dije que no se podía desactivar._., pero sigo el manga cada semana y he visto que Sasuke activa y desactiva a gusto su Sharingan._., aunque sea el Sharingan de Itachi.

*Esos extraños sueños tienen su respuesta -.-, aun no es momento de que lo sepan, claro si es que no lo adivinan antes. Vamos, que mi trabajo de mantener misterio es un asco XD. Y para hacerlo más fácil. Si han leído Nueva Generación de Sabaku No Kuraii, entenderán que Natsuki le pertenece.

*Pongámoslo de esta forma. Un día compré un libro hace años, es muy divertido y se enfoca en las adolescentes. XD. Y bueno al final salían las definiciones sobre "**Gusto**" "**Enamoramiento**" y **"Amor",** diferenciándolas muy bien. Y concuerdo en el hecho de que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto, pero aunque ella lo diga a menudo no lo ama**. "Nadie ama lo que no conoce"** y Hinata aun desconoce mucho de Naruto. Esa es mi humilde opinión, también con eso aclaro que no, **Sakura no está enamorada de Naruto**, ni ilusionada, pero ha comenzado a gustarle ¿Por qué? Es muy simple, mientras Sasuke iba por el mundo planeando como destruirlo y vengarse (XD) Naruto estaba con Sakura, apoyándole, a su lado. ¿Quién no comenzaría a sentir algo? Con lo destrozada que está Sakura por las acciones de Sasuke, era muy obvio que empezara a fijarse en Naruto. Pero no, ese gusto morirá allí. **Porque para mí el SasuSaku ante todo!**

_Ahora sí, me despido. Cuídense._

_Bye bye._

_Bella Scullw._


	16. ESPECIAL 1

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: NO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DEL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO, ES UNA ESCENA PERDIDA QUE CORRESPONDE AL CAPITULO 10.<strong>

**.**

**Especial 1:**

**.**

— ¿Celebramos algo? —tanteó Sakura desde la puerta mirando con las cejas arqueadas todas las tiras de diferentes colores que colgaban del techo de la casa principal del barrio Uchiha. La muchacha metió las manos en los bolsillos de su short y dio un paso indecisa, casi incomoda con el extraño ambiente.

—Nada que le importe al resto del mundo —contestó Fugaku enfurruñado desde una esquina, recostado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Cabía decir que miraba de forma asesina al borrón rojo que iba de un lado a otro destrozando más de lo que acomodaba.

Sakura frunció las cejas para sí misma y se apartó del camino de una entusiasta Hana que corría sujetando algunos adornos de colores fosforescentes brillantes. Una gotita resbaló por su cabeza, no es que no hubiese captado desde el principio lo que sucedía, era algo obvio pero de verdad no esperaba que la bienvenida a Mikoto Uchiha fuera algo tan grande y ¿brillante? Le costaba parpadear por el entrevero de matices que Hana Hyuga y Kushina Uzumaki intentaban meter en la salita de la casa. Si una elegía rojo, la otra azul; negro, blanco; rosado, naranja; verde, marrón.

A veces se preguntaba a menudo ¿Cómo es que eran amigas con gustos tan dimensionalmente diferentes?

Se encogió de hombros, eran algunos misterios de la vida. Lo mismo sucedió con Naruto y Sasuke, desde la primera batalla que tuvieron Sakura pudo ver desde su sitio, protegiendo a Tazuna que esos dos se complementaban sin palabras, era un instinto propio de ellos.

Se acercó al Uchiha enfurruñado sorteando una serie de objetos de aspecto desconocido que parecían letales.

— ¡Hana-chan eso no! ¡La marca Uzumaki reina!

— ¡Kushina, esto es para Mikoto no para ti! —regañaba la dulce chica.

— ¡Naranja manda!

—Yo creo que azul suave cae mejor con ella.

—Pues nada, los Uchiha son unos amargados, pero tranquila aquí estoy yo para no dejar que el idiota arruine todo.

—Kushina, Fugaku está escuchándote.

— ¿Y qué?

La pelirosa no sabía si reír o no. Decidió no hacer ni uno ni lo otro.

—Parecen bastante entusiasmadas —murmuró en dirección al padre de Sasuke.

—La bruja siempre está entusiasmada…—apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando un kunai atravesó el espacio que separaba a Kushina de Fugaku y se clavó en la pared, a unos milímetros del rostro del pelinegro. Una línea escarlata surcó su piel.

El Uchiha se irguió con una venita palpitando en su frente. Arrancó el kunai de cuajo furioso y fue a reclamar.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza. Sabía que demorarían un tiempo antes de que se cansaran de pelear. En lugar de mirarles discutir como perros y gatos ignoró el aire festivo que se respiraba en la casa y fue hasta la habitación que compartían Mikoto y Fugaku, ambos le habían dado acceso directo en estos días desde que Mikoto estaba interna por cualquier cosa que necesitara sacar con urgencia. Aquel día Tsunade finalmente le daba de alta y ante cualquier expectativa Sakura sabía que se haría una fiesta para celebrar su recuperación, pero antes que la fiesta su trabajo era asegurarse que el estado de Mikoto fuera perfecto y por supuesto asegurarse de su comodidad. Necesitaba llevarle algunas mudas y prepararle mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima.

Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando se detuvo abruptamente ante el chakra conocido que captó.

Los ojos de Sasuke apenas se detuvieron en ella antes de que la ignorara. Estaba sentado en la ventana, con las piernas hacia afuera, ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Sakura se mordió el labio y suspiró. Había otras cosas en las que preocuparse más que todo el sombrío y rencoroso ambiente entre ellos.

—Tu madre me dijo que quería verte.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin mirarla.

— ¿Para eso viniste?

—No —respondió la chica con la poca tranquilidad que apenas conseguía. Fue hasta el armario y comenzó a escoger algo que le sirviera a Mikoto para la fiesta, algo formal pero cómodo. Había bastante ropa, oscura más que todo probando que a los Uchiha definitivamente les gustaba demasiado el negro — En realidad debo llevarle algo para que se cambie. Seguro oíste el alboroto fuera, apuesto a que a tu madre le gustaría no entrar en pijama aquí.

El Uchiha hizo una mueca de desprecio. No le gustaba tanto alboroto. Su casa siempre había sido más tranquila, solo con el bullicio típico de cuatro personas no de dos de más que parecían querer convertir su casa en un payasada. No comprendía porque su padre no las echaba.

—Apuesto a que te molesta —dijo Sakura distraídamente sacando algunos vestidos y tendiéndolos con cuidado sobre la cama matrimonial —. Nunca te gustó mucho el ruido, solías decírmelo a menudo.

—Eras una molestia.

—Lo sé —Sakura se encogió de hombros, su corazón no dejaba de romperse más y más y aun le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía para seguir partiéndose en trocitos cuando ella creía que ya no había nada más por romper. Miró a Sasuke unos segundos en los que él le devolvió la mirada cautelosamente a través de los ojos de Itachi.

Apartó la mirada casi al instante y volvió a acercarse al armario, revoloteó un poco por aquí, un poco por allá y al final logro encontrar un traje oscuro y largo, lleno de bordados exquisitos en tonos azulados y plateados. El símbolo del abanico cosido a mano con minucioso cuidado reposaba brillante sobre la tela. Los dedos curiosos acariciaron imperceptiblemente el plástico que lo cubría, sentía una fuerte presión y un ansia que le carcomía el pecho. Solo dudó unos minutos contemplando el bello traje antes de sacarlo como si fuese de cristal y ponerlo a salvo del suelo.

Suspendido entre sus manos gracias a su fuerza, Sakura observó casi fascinada lo que sin duda era un vestido ceremonial y tradicional, algo propio del clan, y que según sus deducciones no debía ser más que para la matriarca de la familia. Un vestido que delataba su posición.

Sasuke miró de reojo sabiendo perfectamente lo que era, lo había visto puesto a su madre solo en una ocasión, apenas lo recordaba porque solo tenía cuatro años en ese entonces pero había sido dejado en claro que había sido en una ocasión muy importante. Por supuesto, como todas las cosas que pertenecieron a su madre habían sido enterrados con ella ocultos en una caja, de hecho todas las cosas habían sido enterrados con sus dueños, era una tradición a menos que hubieran herederos. Él no había querido nada que le recordarse su debilidad y en aquel momento lo que pensaba era una traición de su hermano, recordarle que había sido demasiado débil para proteger a los que quería. No, había preferido no volver a mirar nada que le atormentase más que sus pesadillas.

—Es hermoso —Sakura tenía los ojos brillantes.

Sasuke bufó bajamente. Por supuesto que era hermoso, pertenecía a su madre y a nadie más.

—Pertenece a la matriarca del clan —le dijo con sequedad, casi como una amenaza y una advertencia de que lo dejara en su lugar. Él se aseguraría que nadie nunca más tocase ese vestido, en el pasado o en el futuro, como sea. Su única meta era destruir Konoha, a los consejeros y a Danzo, o sino cambiar el destino de su familia. Si Itachi vivía ese vestido lo habría de llevar su esposa, sino entonces nadie más. Él no se veía a si mismo con nadie, nunca.

—Le da la posición que ha de llevar ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura entusiasmada, olvidándose por un momento de todo su resentimiento, de todo lo malo que había entre ellos, de su odio, del rencor de él — En los grandes clanes un matrimonio normal, un papel o la bendición de un kage no tienen el mismo valor que sus tradicionales ancestrales. El símbolo del clan, ya sea un collar, un anillo o algo representativo dado a la mujer a la que elige es todo lo que se necesita para que sea su esposa.

No esperó ninguna confirmación y tampoco la obtuvo. Solo miró con una pequeña dosis de ¿esperanza? aquel hermoso vestido. Se notaba claramente por su contextura la fina tela en la que había sido labrada la riqueza del bordado, los hermosos diseños y el espectacular toque que tenía. Vio los finos hilos plateados que caían de un lado, las cintas azuladas que se amarraban a la cintura y el símbolo del clan Uchiha que quedaba justo a la altura del corazón y sintió su corazón latir más deprisa. Era un vestido perfectamente amoldable, suave y cálido, completamente cómodo y bastante vistoso. Sabía también que cuando el borde del vestido se arrastrase por el piso su portadora sentiría las ligeras cosquillas en sus tobillos ante el roce de la tela, sentiría el peso no solo por las innumerables capas que conformaban tal belleza sino por lo que significaba aquello. Incluso el peso del anillo en el dedo. La felicidad completa.

Entonces parpadeó aturdida.

¿Cómo sabía cómo se sentiría ese vestido? ¿Cómo sabia de su textura y de su peso? ¿O del detalle del roce en sus tobillos? _¿"Sus"?_

Una imagen se proyectó en su mente, como si viera a través de un vidrio empañado, como un sueño, o el sueño de un sueño. Un lujo que nunca podría permitirse o alcanzar. Vio una perfecta y cuidada casa, niños corriendo, escuchó risas y celebraciones y finalmente se vio a ella, mayor, feliz, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, caminando, casi flotando de la dicha en una dirección. Vio a un hombre parado, el viento agitando su oscuro cabello, le vio alzar una pequeño platito de sake, dejarlo ante unas tumbas y decir algo. Vio su espalda y le alcanzó, abrazándole. Vio como él le sujetó las manos en una sutil caricia, una imperceptible muestra de cariño, algo que nadie entendería. Se vio vistiendo el traje ceremonial, vio a un Naruto mayor, con una capa blanca revoloteando con el viento, a Hinata riendo mientras lo abrazaba. Y vio a Sasuke abrazándola apenas.

Apenas exhaló un suspiro confundido y se tambaleó unos centímetros cuando Fugaku Uchiha ingresó. Parpadeó olvidando lo que le había perturbado y miró al Uchiha mayor.

Éste arqueó una ceja al mirarles.

—No sabía que estaban aquí, hmp —era una obvia invitación a que se fueran.

—Mikoto-san necesita un poco de ropa, iba a llevarle algo. Lo siento —musitó aun medio aturdida.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un instante y luego se fue sin más.

Sakura guardó el traje casi al instante y cogió los vestidos a la volada. No recordaba pero se sentía muy extraña. Antes de lograr abrir la puerta e irse la mano de Fugaku le detuvo.

Le miró nerviosamente.

— ¿Si?

—Esa loca…pretende hacer de esto una feria —masculló él irritado.

—Kushina-san quiere mucho a Mikoto-san. La fiesta es con la mejor de las intenciones —dijo Sakura sin comprender. Se le hacía surreal estar hablando con el padre de Sasuke pero si éste de buenas a primeras quería su ayuda no iba a negársele.

—Lo sé —respondió el joven suspirando de irritación y cansancio — Sé que aprecia a Mikoto. Pero no quiero que ella venga aquí directo del hospital —el pelinegro hizo una mueca tan parecida a la de Sasuke que Sakura sonrió levemente — No quiero que hablen de ella.

— ¿Hablar de ella? —no comprendía.

—Está embarazada —Fugaku dijo aquello como si fuera cualquier cosa, eso parecía a todas leguas por la indiferencia de su postura, por la poca emoción de su rostro. Pero el brillo de sus ojos, o el cariño en su voz era imposible de disfrazar. Sakura sabía que el hecho de saber que la mujer que amaba iba a darle un hijo había sido una de las mejores noticias que había recibido aunque las circunstancias no fueron las mejores en un hospital. Le prestó atención —. Han invitado a más personas de las que deben ser.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza — ¿Piensa que alguien cuchicheara sobre su estado? — Fugaku no contestó pero la pelirosa supo que ese era el problema así que intentó tranquilizarlo — Me he encargado personalmente que nadie averigüe la razón por la que Mikoto-san entró en el hospital. No tiene que preocuparse por eso.

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza. Sakura se mordió el labio.

— ¿Piensa que alguien lo averiguara de todos modos?

—Tarde o temprano —fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo? —Sakura apretó la ropa contra su pecho confundida.

Parecía que al padre de Sasuke le costaba expresarse, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a pedir ayuda y menos a alguien que no conocía pero no tenía opción alguna. No podía confiar en Kushina con lo escandalosa que era y Hana estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la fiesta para arriesgarse. Solo le quedaba aquella extraña chica a la que su prometida había pedido ver bastantes veces mientras estaba interna. Como no encontraba las palabras rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita negra, con algo de resistencia se la entregó.

Sakura abrió los ojos en grande cuando vio el anillo antiguo de oro, el símbolo del clan Uchiha en medio. Era bastante claro que no era un anillo cualquiera.

— ¿Esto es lo que la convertirá en su esposa?

Fugaku asintió algo incómodo.

Sakura cerró la cajita y le miró de hito en hito, recelosa.

— ¿Qué? —se quejó irritado.

— ¿Lo hace por obligación? —Sakura preguntó.

Fugaku bufó.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó de mal modo cruzándose de brazos — Jamás haría algo por obligación. Mikoto es mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo, mi prometida y también será mi esposa. No necesito de la bendición de un kage o un papel, ese anillo es suficiente.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

.

.

.

Mikoto arqueó una ceja mientras se dejaba llevar curiosa. Sakura le sonrió levemente y a pesar de su aspecto decaído y desaliñado la pelinegra pudo atisbar un pequeño brillo de emoción emanar de ella. ¿De qué se perdería? Sakura había insistido en sacarla por la puerta trasera donde no había ni un alma, si bien Mikoto era consciente de que su estado no sería algo que podía pregonar así como así tampoco deseaba ocultarlo. Un hijo a pesar de su joven edad era algo que la emocionaba sobremanera, un pequeño ser producto del amor de Fugaku y ella, si bien también su relación estaba teñida de la conveniencia entre el clan. Su primogénito sería la luz y dicha que cambiaría todo ese horrible futuro que les aguardaba aun oculto, para ellos y para el clan.

—No se impaciente —Sakura le apretó la mano cariñosamente — Le aseguro que esto será perfecto para usted, Mikoto-san.

—Si me llamaras Mikoto sería más sencillo.

—Mikoto—le complació la Haruno — camina despacio.

—Lo hago —se quejó la muchacha en un resoplido mirando las manos que se entrelazaban con las suyas. Se sentía como una niña siendo ayudada a caminar, ya no le dolía nada ¿Por qué tenía que ir así?

—Kushina-san y Hana-san están armando todo un alboroto que en sus palabras es una fiesta —contó Sakura mientras iban por una calle desierta. El sol se estaba poniendo.

—Supongo que han fastidiado a Fugaku —rió la Uchiha olvidándose de que se sentía ridícula.

—Bastante —confirmó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—No le gusta el ruido.

—Lo sé —Sakura suspiró y luego sonrió levemente — Sasuke es igual.

— De tal palo tal astilla —Mikoto rió a carcajadas.

El silencio que llegó luego de eso fue bien recibido y mientras Sakura sorteaba calles atestadas y trataba en lo mínimo de toparse con alguien conocido o desconocido, Mikoto quedó pensativa. No prestó atención al camino ni lo que le rodeaba, vagamente escuchó el leve murmullo del gentío lejos de ella. Pensó y pensó en lo que significaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ese viaje en el tiempo, en su hijo creciendo en su vientre, en su otro hijo hundido en el odio, en el hombre que amaba, en sus amigos y en la triste muchacha que tiraba de sus manos con delicadeza.

—Si te pregunto algo ¿Me responderías?

—Depende de la pregunta —contestó Sakura arqueando una ceja.

—Itachi —Mikoto se soltó una mano y acarició su estómago con cariño — ¿Cómo es?

Sakura intentó no hacer ningún gesto. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué su primogénito masacró todo su clan por el bien de Konoha? ¿Qué condenó a su hermano menor a una vida miserable para intentar salvarle? ¿Qué sacrificó su honor por una aldea que lamentablemente no sabía lo que había pagado? Miró los ojos brillosos, entusiasmados y casi esperanzados de Mikoto libres de todo el dolor que supondría _toda _la verdad y se dijo que no. No podía decirle todo (aun), la destruiría y al niño también.

—Era…un héroe —musitó dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios — Debe estar muy orgullosa Mikoto-san. Crio a un salvador. Itachi-san fue uno de los hombres más honorables y nobles de Konoha, un genio nato y un ninja orgulloso de su aldea. Él amaba mucho a Konoha.

Aunque Mikoto sintió la veracidad de sus palabras también vio lo sombrío de sus ojos y parte de su felicidad se esfumó. Su hijo sería un gran ninja y daría honor al clan, sería un buen hijo pero nada quitaría que terminaría muriendo a manos de su hermano menor.

Sonrió —Me alegra haber escuchado aquello.

Sakura asintió esbozando una media sonrisa antes de ayudarle a apartarse del camino de un tronco caído. Mikoto recién tomó consciencia de donde estaban, puso los ojos como platos y abrió la boca sorprendida al ver que habían llegado hasta unas cascadas.

Sakura rió.

—Fugaku-san dijo que haría esa cara. Tiene toda la razón, fue divertido.

— ¿Fugaku?

—Él me pidió que le trajera aquí —explicó con sencillez haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

La Uchiha volteó automáticamente en la dirección señalada. En medio del lago que formaba la bella cascada bajo el amparo de la noche la figura de su prometido se perfilaba sobre las rocas en medio del agua. Estaba mirándole aunque ella apenas podía verle a la distancia. Sintió un revoltijo de mariposas en el estómago cuando distinguió que él llevaba un traje tradicional elegante. Uno que solo había visto envuelto en un plástico el mismo día que ella recibió el vestido.

Sintió un empujoncito en la espalda y a tropezones fue con Fugaku, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Se reprendió mentalmente ¿Es que tenía catorce años? No, ya era una adulta, era una ninja de alto rango y había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, complicadas y extrañas. No tenía que tenerle miedo a nada.

Pero no tenía miedo. Era otra cosa, una emoción que le nacía directo del corazón y que estallaba en todo su cuerpo con cada paso que daba.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando llegó a Fugaku, ella alzó las manos en automático y él se las sostuvo apretando suavemente sus dedos, reconfortándola. Sintió el temblor y los dedos fríos de su prometido y sus propios nervios le traicionaron.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó.

Fugaku bufó bajamente soltándole las manos sin saber cómo empezar.

—Fugaku…

—Shhh —él le calló al instante. Debía hablar él.

Mikoto volvió a morderse el labio sintiendo el pulso tronarle en los oídos. Los ojos de Fugaku automáticamente se posaron sobre su rostro y con uno de sus dedos en un instinto desconocido le delineó los labios. La sintió temblar y maldiciendo internamente sus pocas palabras la abrazó, estrechándola contra sí, sintiendo su curvilínea figura contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la vida del niño que estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

—Podría decirte que si te quedaras a mi lado serías feliz para siempre —comenzó a decir en voz sumamente baja, hablándole al oído. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos aferrándose a él — Podría decirte que no pasarías ningún problema, que no conocerías el dolor y que cada día sería más feliz que al anterior. Podría decirte que nuestra vida sería perfecta y quizá me creerías.*

Mikoto no respondió y Fugaku tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

—No puedo prometer algo que no te cumpliré. Lo más probable es que no seas completamente feliz y que los problemas vengan uno tras otro, la vida ninja es corta y lo que debemos proteger demasiado grande. —la pelinegra frunció los labios sintiendo sus ojos picar. Sabía cuan cierto era eso y sabía que Fugaku no le mentiría aunque la verdad fuese cruel — Pero, puedo decirte que haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz a mi modo, no tendremos una vida perfecta, pero será perfecta para ti. ¿Quieres…ser mi esposa?

Solo un segundo interminable de duda en Fugaku ante el silencio de su prometida antes de que ésta le saltara al cuello, sus lágrimas casi de desdicha se habían convertido en pura felicidad ante las últimas palabras. Sabía que su vida no sería un lecho de rosas pero valía la pena vivir lo poco que tenían de tiempo, y cuando llegase el momento aceptarían lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos.

El anillo del clan pasó de la mano de Fugaku al dedo de Mikoto. La sonrisa de la joven destelló como un sol porque en aquel mismo instante aunque no hubiera un Kage, un documento o no estuvieran acompañados de nadie se había convertido en la esposa de Fugaku ante las leyes del clan. Y era precisamente lo que buscaba Fugaku, no dejar que nadie la mirara sobre el hombro o cuchicheara mal a sus espaldas, quería que la respetasen como lo que ahora era: su esposa y la madre de su hijo.

Los demás no lo verían tal como el clan Uchiha pero el nombre de Mikoto no estaría manchado ni deshonrado, una boda ante un Kage sería solo un protocolo para el resto de la aldea.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó y ella le respondió el beso como si fuera el último, poniendo todo su amor, toda su lealtad y cariño en él.

Sakura a varios metros de allí, de espaldas mirando la luna llena sonrió apagadamente.

Había cumplido lo suyo. Mikoto era la esposa de Fugaku Uchiha ante el mismo clan y no importaba que no hubiese un papel firmando o la bendición del jefe de la aldea, nadie que viviera bajo las leyes ninjas osaría nunca ofenderla ni al niño que crecía en su vientre.

Talló con los dedos suavemente el bordado a mano en el vestido ceremonial. Cuando Mikoto llegara a la fiesta todos la verían puesta y sabrían lo que habría sucedido, no dirían ni preguntarían nada, simplemente lo aceptarían como tal. Miró con atención los colores del símbolo del clan: rojo y blanco; como la sangre, como la paz.

Un abanico que transmitía con su legado sangre para bien o para mal y que tal vez, solo tal vez lograría apagar o al contrario encender los fuegos de la destrucción para manipular el destino como se le viniera en gana. Así eran los Uchiha; fuertes, poderosos, pasionales y destructivos.

Estaba en cada uno decidir lo que sería para el mundo.

_Todo pecaron, pero quien más lo hizo redimió el clan completo y cuando tú te pongas aquel vestido caminaras a su lado, adormeciendo su rencor.*_

Las palabras pasaron vagamente por su cabeza, desvaneciéndose cuando Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron a su lado.

Sonrió y le tendió el vestido.

—Me parece que tienen una fiesta a la que acudir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hi!_

Bueno querría decirles que ya tengo todo el otro capítulo completo pero no es cierto, he empezado a escribirlo pero me he quedado estancada, lo sé, es imperdonable luego de todos estos meses, pero a veces simplemente me es imposible seguir, especialmente cada vez que veo el manga ._., de todas maneras quiero decir que no abandonare este fic por nada del mundo, y si es probable que tarde mucho, no es fácil, tengo una vida real fuera del mundo del fanfiction.

He escrito esto porque bueno lo tenía planeado hace tiempo pero no sabía cómo introducirlo y después de pensar en esto y lo otro, y por y por allá me acordé que el embarazo de Mikoto no pudo ser tomado a la ligera pero no le presté la debida atención. Así que lo convertí en una escena perdida del fic.

No sé si les guste pero espero que sí. Sé que no es lo que esperaban. Lo siento.

*Como ven, las promesas de Fugaku son todas las cosas contrarias que Sakura prometió a Sasuke. Me pareció una...ironía (?) ponerlo de ese modo.

*La última frase cursiva tiene que ver con los extraños sueños de Hinata y Sakura.

_Esto ocurre el mismo día que le dan de alta en el hospital, poco antes de que Naruto y los demás huyan de la aldea._

_Gracias por leer. Besos. _

_Bella_

**Y….bueno os dejo una partecita de lo que escribí del siguiente capi: _Hermoso mundo cruel_**

_No tenía que suceder así, no así. No, se suponía que Rin moriría sacrificando su vida por Naruto, para protegerlo, para proteger a todos. Se suponía que años antes de eso Obito moriría también sacrificándose por sus amigos, se suponía que todo sería diferente. Pero las lágrimas cayeron y ella comprendió que todo tenía consecuencias y aquel viaje en el tiempo finalmente había mostrado la oscuridad y el horror que traía consigo._

_No era que todo se había distorsionado y había creado una sinrazón. _

_No, era que todo tomaba una ruta diferente para llegar a un mismo final._

_Y el final era ese._

_Obito Uchiha los destruiría sin piedad._

_Él sería el comienzo de su tétrico sueño teñido __**de hermosa crueldad**__._

….

_La boca de Sakura fue fuego sobre la suya, quizá por la frustración de ambos, quizá porque ya no tenían doce años. El tiempo había pasado y sin importar cuando renegaba ella de aquello las cosas habían cambiado. El primer impulso de Sasuke fue echarla de su lado, apartarla con brusquedad y alejarse de ahí, el segundo impulso fue acercarla a su lado y conforme ella se colgó de su cuello el segundo impulso dominó sobre el primero. La venganza, el rencor, el resentimiento o cualquier otra cosa que Sasuke hubiese sentido siempre dejaban huellas, demasiada exaltación o impulsos que desfogaba como pudiera, las emociones positivas o negativas eran así, demasiadas intensas para un cuerpo y siempre necesitaban ser exteriorizadas a como diera lugar. En ese momento todo lo que sentía o lo que no sentía en realidad fue todo lo que necesitó para corresponder a Sakura, no movido por un inesperado amor, no movido por sentimientos, solo por emociones, por puro instinto._


End file.
